Future Card Buddyfight: Cosmic Alliance
by Microtoa
Summary: After the WBC Cup ended. Gao was searching for his Buddy. He then came across a Demon Lord monster that was sealed away many years ago. With the help of his friends, he has many achievements to earn in order to unlock Batzz's power.
1. Entering the Demon Dragon, Batzz

Chapter 1: Entering the Demon Dragon, Batzz

* * *

After the WBC Cup has ended, time went by as the next Buddyfight begins.

Many years ago, in Dragon World... Thunder rages from the dark sky as it strikes on the village. Many were in flames as the civilians were trying to run away from a terrifying monster. It was a huge black dragon, wearing a black armor with thunder lining and a red cape, has red hair, demon horns, and has a gauntlet that is shaped of a golden dragon head, his face has an x-shaped scar on it. He has somehow got onto a rampage as thunder strucks around him and roars. Many dragons are trying to defend themselves and many are trying to fight the monster alongside them are the members of the Dragonic clan, came to join forces. But then the monster roars as black thunder surrounds him as he jumps and spins around in a dark tornado. Within the tornado, rises out a long black lance as it struck down on the village as a path of flames forms an X on Dragon World with a flames gushing out from where the lance hits.

* * *

Many years later, at the present time, at the shopping district, a certain red-headed boy was running through the shopping district.

"Oh man! I'm going to be late again!" He said with a piece of toast in his mouth. Along the way, three kids were frighten because two older kids were bullying them to see the card, one of the little kids have.

"Heh. Nice card you got there, kid." One of them said.

"Yeah. Too good for a wimp like you." Another said. Then the red-headed kid managed to swallow the toast while running.

"Hand it over already." He said as he snatched the card off the little boy's hand.

"Give it back!" The little one said. Then the red-headed kid stopped as he saw the problem.

"Oh ho! Oh yeah!" The older kid said as he was amazed at the card he snatched.

"Let me have a look at that!" The other said as the red-headed kid grabbed the older kid's arm as he looked at the card and chuckled.

"Oh sweet! That's a super cool great card!" He complimented, "So who's it is?! Is it yours?!" He asked excitedly as the older kid got confused.

"No, it's mine! He stole it!" One of the little kids explained.

"You don't say..." He said as he grabbed his hand tightly as it hurts him and took the card off of the older kid's hand, "Take good care of it, alright?" He said as he returned to the kids.

"Thank you so much!" He thanked happily.

"Who do you think you are?!" The older kid asked angrily, "You ain't getting away with this, you punk!" He yelled.

"If I were you two, I take a hike." He recommended.

"Attitude adjustment time." The older kid said as he cracks his knuckles, "Let's get him, bro!"

"Go time!" The other said.

"Yeah, listen. I don't really do street fights, see?" He chuckled while rubbing his head behind and walks.

"Are you for real?!" He asked so surprisingly as they strike a punch at him but he quickly evaded it and went through them and push them down to the ground.

"Check it out!" The little boy said as he and his friends were amazed for his moves.

"6th grader. Aibo Academy's elementary division, Gao Mikado! The Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao introduced himself. The kids started to admire him as the two older kids ran off, "You guys! Come on, stop it!" He said as he got flattered but then he realized something, "Oh no!" He noticed that he's still late.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, the bell rung as class has begun.

"I'm seriously late for school!" Gao yelled.

* * *

Gao quickly leave the alley as he ran off in the flash. Then the three kids come out of the alley.

"So long, Mighty Sun Fighter! Thanks for everything! We totally owe you one!" The kids said as they waved goodbye. Meanwhile, near the alley, a mysterious man wearing a black overcoat, with a hat, black shades, and a mask covering his mouth, watches Gao after he leaves.

* * *

Back at Aibo Academy, the lecture has begun.

"This is the denominator and this is numerator." Gao's old teacher give his lecture of math on the board, "If these divide evenly into each other..." As he speaks, Gao slowly slide opened the door as he crawls through the class, "You'll get an integer. When it divide unevenly, you get a fraction." A girl student, who sat next to Noboru, saw Gao as he gave her a sign to shush. But then a hand appeared as it touched onto Gao's ankle as he got surprised and the students hear him. Gao turned but noticed no one's there but his shoe, "Mr. Mikado. Thanks for joining us." He said after seeing Gao on the floor. Then Gao quickly stand up.

"Sir! Someone just tried to grab my foot!" Gao explained.

"You're as lively as ever, I see." He said, "Now then, solve this equation. Answer please!" He gave a wink as Gao got surprised.

"What?! Huh?! Um... well... I... uh..." He got nervous as he answered, "I... have no idea!" He replied as the classroom laughed.

"That's why you should be on time!" He advised as Gao sweatdropped, "Alright class, now let's all settle down please!" Then Gao went to take his seat.

"Aw man." He said disappointingly.

"Having a tough day, Gao?" Noboru asked sarcastically, "Maybe you would be off easy if Daisuke would still come back as a teacher again."

"Alright already! But man, why does he have to leave again?" Gao said as he was aware, "Huh...I wonder what..." He looked at the door, "Grabbed my leg..." Outside the classroom, the same man who saw Gao, was near the classroom.

* * *

After school, the bell rung. At the rooftop, Gao and his friends are at the benches as they discussed about Gao's new deck.

"Thunder Knights, Vice Captain, Golden Halberd, huh?" Gao asked, "Yeah, now that sounds cool!"

"As a deck builder, I recommend it, bro. If you want to premo defense card, this is it." Baku recommended as he showed the card.

"With this card's move to the center position, it immediately destroys one enemy monster!" Kuguru explained.

"Way cool! In other words, I can count on this one card's do the work of two defense cards!" Gao said.

"Yeah! And then you'll have a stronger deck, Gao!" Haruka said.

"The only thing you need now is a Buddy." Baku said.

"Baku's right. You can't built a perfect deck without a Buddy." Kuguru said disappointingly.

"Yeah. Not after his old Buddy left." Haruka said but then realized something, "Sorry, I said that, Gao."

"It's okay, Haruka! Besides, I'll draw a Buddy rare for sure!" Gao said for his expectations, "You'll see. I'll be the greatest Buddy of all times!" He said with confidence.

"Yeah! In your dreams!" Noboru said as he came by, "No matter who you get, he won't be strong enough to beat me."

"You won't be strong enough." Gao said.

"I'm the great Noboru Kodo, the strongest Buddyfighter anywhere, anytime!" Noboru boasted.

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"I could crush you easily." Noboru said as he held out his Core Deck, "No sweat!"

"Alright!" Gao said angrily as he pull out his Core Deck, "Then let's Buddyfight! Right now!" They glared at each other.

"I thought you never asked!"

"H-Hey! You two, calm down!" Haruka said.

"It's okay, Haruka, they're always like this, you know." Kuguru said.

"But..." Haruka said. Then the mysterious man walked by as he was coming towards them.

"Who's the dude in the mask?" Baku asked as he, Kuguru, and Haruka noticed. Then the mysterious man snickered.

"Ah! He snickered!" Haruka said as she got scared and hides behind Kuguru.

"Baku! Do something!" Kuguru said.

"Ah no! This is just the job for the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Baku said as he, Kuguru and Haruka pushed Gao to the man for protection. Then Gao got surprised.

"Please save us!" Haruka said as Gao and the man makes their stances. But then man grabbed his overcoat as he removes it.

"Da Da Dum!" He removes it as he reveals as small monster who looks like a panda cub but wearing a purple shirt, yellow vest and a red, he carries a small scabbard that looks like a Popsicle ice cream, "Congratulation! Ladies and Gent!" They got surprised as they were confused of what's going on.

"And just what are you supposed to be? A Panda?" Noboru assumed as he looked at the monster as the monster got surprised by Noboru's comment. Then Noboru started to snickered, "It's totally a panda!" He laughed as the monster stares at Noboru's T-shirt.

"I'm not a Panda! No Kitten boy's going to insult me!" He said angrily.

"Who are you calling a 'Kitten'?!" Noboru asked as he starts to get angry.

"You're wearing a kitten shirt."

"This is clearly a tiger!" Noboru yelled. Then everyone realized of what they forgot about.

"Kitten shirt aside. Tell us. Who are you?" Gao asked.

"I've come all the way from Dragon World to be here today! My name is Saint Holy Sword Dragon, kids!" He introduced himself. But they gave no reaction to that name.

"Wait. A Saint?" Baku asked

"Holy, you say?" Kuguru asked.

"Sword Dragon?" Haruka asked.

"Is that really?" Gao asked as Noboru laughed loudly.

"More like a baby dragon cub! What are you gonna do? Hit me with your rattle?!" Noboru said as Saint Holy Sword Dragon got angry as he took out his small popsicle blade from his scabbard as he was in a yellow aura and hits Noboru, "Ow! Stop smacking me with that ice pop stick!"

"This is my Holy Sword!" He said as he placed it back in his scabbard, "I may be small, but I'm a noble Saint Holy Sword Dragon, through and through!" He took out a pole with a ball with polkas on a string, "And now, it's time for a special news update." He pulled the string, opening up the ball, revealing the banner that said, 'Congratulations, Dragon World Representative, Lord Gao Mikado.', "Announcing our very own Dragon World Representative, Gao Mikado! Who's been selected" He announced.

"Dragon World's representative?!" Baku asked as he was surprised.

"Wait! What are you talking about?!" Kuguru asked.

"Gao's a Dragon World Representative?!" Haruka asked.

"Hold on. How come you know about me?" Gao asked as he kneel to Saint Holy Sword Dragon.

"It's not just you, Gao. I also know about Baku Omori, Kuguru Uki, Haruka Masamune, and last but not least, Noboru Kodo of the Kitten Shirt." He explained the details.

"It is not a kitten!" Noboru complained.

"And with that said and done, soon the highly esteem and anticipated World Buddy Masters will be held!" He announced.

"Did you say 'World Buddy Master'?" Gao asked.

"Yes! In addition to my homeland, Dragon World, there are many other parallel worlds that will be taking part. Dungeon World, and Star Dragon World, of course, Darkness Dragon World, and Legend, Danger, Ancient, Hero, Magic, Katana, Champion, and a new World that no one has heard of, the World Buddy Masters Tournament invites Buddyfighter representing each World to compete with their Buddies. And our winner takes all the battling extraordinaire! And there's more than just pride and honor on the line."

"And so I've been chosen?!" Gao asked as he pointed at himself and got surprised.

"Rather than choosing a Buddyless loser like Gao, you should pick me as your representative." Noboru recommended himself.

"Oh, there's no need for that concern. As for Gao's Buddy, we're gonna go search for one right now!" He said.

"Go search for one?" Kuguru asked.

"But how?" Haruka asked.

"We're going to search it in Dragon World, of course! Where else?" He asked.

"Dragon World?!" Baku asked so surprisingly. Gao smirked.

"But that place will be crawling with Dragons." Noboru said, "Count me out. Who wanna go to such a dangerous place?" He asked.

"This guy does. Time to find my Buddy!" Gao said in motivation.

"What?!" Noboru asked so surprisingly.

"I like your spark, Gao." Saint Holy Sword Dragon said as he nodded and pulls out a card, "Well, what are we waiting for?" He toss it up to the sky, "Let's make it happen!" It released the portal.

"Here we go!" Gao said as he and his friends floated up near the portal.

"But I don't wanna-!" Noboru tried to complain as they went into the portal.

* * *

At the Dragon World, where the incident took place many years ago. Many dragons were flying around the site of where the path of the flames have shown. Then Gao and his friends have arrived on one of the broken paths. Gao landed on the edge as it starts to crack as he managed jumps off before it fell.

"Help, someone help!" Gao yelled as he tries to reach to the edge.

"Grab the edge!" Kuguru said as Gao managed to grab the edge on time.

"Aw, geez thanks for the help, you guys!" Gao said sarcastically.

"Um, here. Let me help." Haruka said as she lend a hand.

"Oh thanks, Haruka!" Gao said as he takes her hand. Then the dragons were flying around, were battling against each other.

"I can't believe it." Kuguru said as she watches the environment, "We're really in Dragon World."

"I said I didn't want to come here, Panda." Noboru said, "Send me back to Earth, now!" He demanded.

"No can do, Kitten Shirt!" He said, "We must find a new Buddy for Gao."

"For sure." Baku said.

"But..." Haruka said, "Which Dragon would be Gao's Buddy?" She asked.

"I don't know, but look at this terrain, it's very bizarre." Gao said as he looks at the terrain.

"Yeah. It almost looks like something gouch it out." Baku said.

"That was Demon Lord Dragon's doing." Saint Holy Sword Dragon explained.

"Demon Lord Dragon?" Gao wondered.

"An incredibility powerful dragon, who wields the power of lightning!" He explained the appearance of the Demon Lord Dragon, "Long ago, he went on a rampage and nearly destroy our beloved Dragon World, in just one night!"

"'Destroyed in one night'?" Noboru asked, "Stop telling fairy tales."

"It's the truth! Our great ancestors barely manage to capture the terrible Demon Lord Dragon in time!" He said as he pulls out his sword.

"It's gotta be a lie. Especially, the part about you having great ancestor, dude." Noboru said.

"IT IS NOT A LIE!" He yelled, "Dragon World is where they trapped that Demon Lord Dragon to begin with!" He show the monument of four dragon statues but one of them has the face broken off, he screamed, "Ah, it's Demon Lord Dragon, he's still gored to this very day!" Then Gao chuckled.

"Demon Lord Dragon..." He said as he smiled, "I would love to meet him." Then all of the sudden, the dragons were suddenly leaving.

"Wh-What's going on?" Haruka said as she got scared and cling to Kuguru.

"It's alright. But what's got them spook?" Kuguru asked.

"Oh terrific! What gives now?!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said. Then the portal appeared as the creature is coming out, "What in the world is that?!" He asked so surprisingly. It revealed to be Yamigedo but with mechanical parts on it, he has drill claws as it destroys the pillars, wires and metal and bolt parts all over the body.

"Let me out! Get me out of here!" A deep voice said as it was coming from the monument.

"I don't like the looks of this." Noboru said after seeing the monster.

"I'm scared!" Haruka said.

"It's okay, Haruka. Don't be scared." Kuguru said.

"Hey, Gao. What is it?" Baku said as he noticed Gao, looking at a different view.

"Is it...?" Gao said as he jumps down to check the monument.

"Hey, Gao!" Noboru yelled but Gao jumped anyway, "Where are you going?!" Gao continues to head down.

"Let me out of here! Now!" The voice yelled as Gao hurried, "Undo... the seal!" Gao finally managed to reach in front of the monument, "Release me from this prison!" Then Gao walked slowly as he stopped and then the card pack reveals itself with 'seal' on it.

"I'll undo the seal." Gao said as he reached to the seal. Then all of the sudden, his friends suddenly transported behind him.

"No, wait! Open that, then the Demon Lord Dragon will resurrect!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said.

"But the voice..." Gao said.

"What voice?" Baku asked.

"I can't hear a thing." Noboru said.

"Me neither." Haruka said as she shook her head.

"It must be your imagination!" Noboru said.

"No. I just know I heard something." Gao said.

"Demon Lord Dragon?!" Kuguru assumed.

"What did you say?!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon asked so surprisingly as Gao grabs the seal as it starts to glow, "You mustn't do that! The moment you remove that seal, you and Demon Lord Dragon will be Buddies!" He explained as he cries out tears.

"Sounds good to me!" Gao said as he smiles, "Let's take a look!"

"Please don't! You mustn't!" He begged until it's too late. Gao tore the seal.

"Come on out!" He takes out the card, "Demon Lord Dragon!" Then the monument starts to shake as a gauntlet breaks out. Gao was amazed from what he is seeing as the Demon Lord Dragon revealed himself after he broke through the monument.

* * *

He came out as he was looking at Gao.

"This is the famous... Demon Lord Dragon." Gao said.

"Dah! It's a fibular! It's the end of Dragon World!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said.

"Ah yeah." Gao said.

"Hey, you there! Are you the one that released me, kid?" The Demon Lord Dragon asked.

"My name's not kid! I'm Gao Mikado! The Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao introduced himself.

"Sun Fighter!?" He laughed, "An insignificant pipsqueak like you?!" He asked.

"Yeah!" Gao said with confidence as the Demon Lord used his gauntlet to point at Gao.

"I am Barlbatz! Barlbatz Dragoroyale, the First!" He introduced himself as Yamigedo appeared through the gaps of the pillars.

"Oh no! It's coming back!" Haruka said.

"Gao!" Baku yelled. Then someone came by with Yamigedo.

He snickered, "I have come for you."He removed his hood as he was wearing a purple sleeveless jacket with green lining. It has a mark of a green star with two eyes. He has blonde hair with a black spot on the center of the hair, "Demon Lord Dragon.

"Oh really? You and what army?!" Barlbatz asked.

"You're going to come along with me." He said.

"That is not going to happen. I'm the most powerful dragon in the world! I don't take orders!" Barlbatz yelled as the yellow-haired boy took out his dark purple with dark purple lining Core deck.

"That so? Then I'll take you by force! If I have to!" He said as it made them surprised for what they discovered.

"Look! He's a Buddyfighter!" Gao said after seeing the Core Deck. Then Barlbatz laughed as he was engulf with his dark purple lighting around him.

"That's a good one. Come to me! I call you, Thunder Empire!" Barlbatz ordered as cards from the monument came out, as they formed together on Gao's hand.

"Those are cards!" Gao said as he was surprised.

"Show them to me." Baku requested.

"And me too!" Kuguru said.

"And me!" Haruka said.

"I never seen any of these cards before." Kuguru said after seeing the cards.

"And they're amazing!" Baku said, "All of these are incredibility strong card. Time to build a new deck!" He took out his card box as he begins building Gao's new deck, "I need this one! And these!" He laid out four spell cards, "And these ones too!" He laid out five items, "This is going to be one amazing deck, Gao!" He said as he's almost done.

"Great! You finished it!" Kuguru said.

"Baku's so amazingly fast!" Haruka said.

"Aw yeah! Now it's your job to put them to good use, bro." Baku said as he handed Gao his new deck.

"I won't let you down!" Gao said as he inserted his deck into his Core Deck, "Let's do this! Barlbatzz Drago Royale! Or rather... My Buddy, Barlbatzz!" Gao declared.

* * *

Then everyone was at the Fighting Stage that is somehow appeared as both players and their Buddies are in their positions, Gao's friends are on the side.

"Now rise before me! The mighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"The mechanical evil deity appears! Luminize! Great Fiend of Chaos!" His Core Gadget is a purple samurai gauntlet. Then the platform started to change as Gao's friends are noticing it. The platform descending them down as the left and right positions rises as Gao's platform slowly rises to the middle but the other fighter rises more.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!" Instead of the flag, it shows the emblem of Dragon World but on a shield like shape

"I'm with Katana World!" Like the Dragon World, it shows the emblem of Katana World but in bamboo square shape.

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(?: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move is mine! Charge and Draw! I equip... Arc Dragon Sword!" Gao equips a sword with a yellow handle and the blade has a red x on the center of the blade. Gao then runs off the platform as he runs through the stage of making his attack. He jumps up as his Sword is charged with electricity and began to slash at his opponent, inflicting 2 damage. Barlbatzz watches Gao as he was beginning to think.

"It's my turn!" His opponent said, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Blood Knight, Kimensai! To the left and the right, I call Rampage, Chizomegumo!" He called out his monsters, "The evil deity who devoured the stars! Chaos Yamigedo!" He paid two gauge, "I now Buddycall him to the center!" He Buddycalled as Yamigedo roars.

"Chaos Yamigedo?!" Baku asked as he was so surprised.

"He looks so strong!" Saint Holy Sword said.

"With the Buddy Gift, I regain one life!" He said as he regained one life and Chao Yamigedo devoured Kimensai, "Bringing my total up to nine! Both Chizomegumo, attack the fighter now!" He commanded as both of them attacks Gao, inflicting 4 damage together. Saint Holy Sword was getting concerned.

"Come on! Doesn't he have any defense spells?!" Noboru complained. Gao looked at his hand as he has one monster and two spells in his hand.

"Do you plan on using any of those?" Barlbatzz asked.

"You bet! But this way, I can really bring out your full power!" Gao said.

"Kid! You'll take some lethal damage long before you get a chance to do that!"

"I don't mind." Gao turned to his Buddy, "I'll take anything!" He said with confidence, "If it's for my Buddy's sake."

"Oh, for your Buddy's sake?" He asked with a glare in his eyes, "Ha! You certainly are an odd one. Very well. Do as you like." He gave it in. Then the opponent snickered.

"Now this is amusing. Tormenting someone who doesn't put up a fight! Get him, Chaos Yamigedo!" He ordered his Buddy as it begins to attack, inflicting two damage to Gao, "This guy has Double Attack!" Then his Buddy makes his second attack as it used his mouth to crush Gao, inflicting another 2 damage.

"Oh no, Gao!" Haruka said.

"He's got 2 life left." Noboru said, 'This does not look good."

"Are you telling me that the Dragon World Representative is gonna lose?! Even the World Buddy Master hasn't even started?!" Saint Holy Sword said as he got overreacted.

"Don't worry! We're talking about Gao here!" Kuguru said.

"That's right!" Haruka nodded, "Gao won't lose that easily!"

"Yep! That's right!" Baku agreed.

"Here I go!" Gao pulled his lever as it turned sideways, "My turn! Draw! Charge and... Draw!" The card that Gao drew is his new Impact card.

"If you use that card, you can win! But be warned, kid, you might not survive that much power!" Barlbatzz advised.

"I might... not survive?" Gao asked as he was in shock.

"Regardless, it's none of my business what happens to you, kid. I'll defeat them on my own with my power! I'll carve into both of their heart until they scream for mercy!" He said as Gao snickered.

"I like you, Batzz. I've chosen you as my Buddy!" Gao said as Batzz is confused.

"Huh?"

"We're officially buddies! We are fighting as one! That's why, I put my faith... in my deck! And of course, in you!" Gao said to his Buddy.

"Hmph!"

"I swear I'm gonna win this Buddyfight! I call Raid Officer, Delta!" He call out a monster on the left, it was a light green dragon, wearing a black armor with gold lining. He has a green triangle with a gold lining on its chest, he has two spear-headed weapons in his hands and wears a green scarf, "I Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life. Then the left platform descended down, "When I have four life or less, Batzz's gets another 3000 power!" Batzz then jumps to the left platform, "For a total of 12000!" Batzz roared, "And he gets Triple Attack!"

"So this was Gao's plan all along!" Noboru said after realizing what he saw. And Saint Holy Sword was amazed, "That's why he didn't use those defense spells earlier!" Gao laughed.

"A Triple Attack? Big deal! I got an answer for you, chump!" His opponent said.

"Delta! Attack Chaos Yamigedo, go!" Gao commanded Delta.

"Roger. Take this! Impact Delta Slash!" Delta said as he makes his attack.

"I cast! Demon Way, Noroihikagami!" The opponent cast a big demon mirror as Delta strikes at it, but as the mirror breaks, "I destroy Delta!" Delta is destroyed along with it.

"I'm counting on you!" Gao said to Batzz, "Attack Chaos Yamigedo!"

"Don't. Order. Me. Around!" Batzz complained as Chaos Yamigedo is going to attack but then Batzz swings his gauntlet as he strikes a punch at it. Then he jumps after it while its flying, he grabs it tail and swings it around as he slams it to the ground hard, then Batzz jumps up and strikes its face, thus destroying it.

"Revive with Soulguard!" The opponent said as it came back due to Soulguard, "And Counterattack!" Then it attacks Batzz. It surprised Gao's friends but Baku and Kuguru didn't reacted. Then a black lightning shrouded as Batzz somehow carried Chaos Yamigedo, stopping the attack, "How did he survived?!" He was surprised.

"During my turn, Batzz can't be destroyed, no matter what!" Gao explained.

"You really thought... weaklings like you could defeat me?!" Batzz said as he throws Yamigedo down to the ground as it was destroyed again.

"Oh wow! He's just too amazing!" Saint Holy Sword said as he was starting to admired Batzz.

"You're next! You little pest!" Batzz said as he strikes his attack at the opponent as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Demon Lord Dragon Batzz is the best!"

"And I'll follow up!" Gao said as he makes his attack and slashed his opponent, inflicting 2 damage.

"You're in my next turn! You'll face complete and utter annihilation and death! You have no other options!" His opponent said.

"Hold on! My turn isn't over just yet!" Gao said as he put his foot down as the ground cracks, "Alright! Final Phase!" He activates it as he was engulf in purple aura.

"Remember. The moment you use that card, every last ounce of my power will flow straight into your body!" Batzz issued a warning, "Whether or not you can use it properly, it's on you." He jumps as the dark tornado engulfs him, "If it turns out you can't handle my power, it's over." He transformed to the spear that happened in Dragon World many years ago as it descended down to Gao.

"I'll take that chance!" Gao said as he grabs hold of the end of the lance, "I'll prove myself!" He held it with his might as it tears off the bandages from his hand. Then the darkness descends down to Gao as it covers his body.

"What's going on?! What's happening to him?!" Kuguru asked as they were surprised of what they saw.

"Is he changing?!" Haruka asked.

"Yes! Because he's completely overwhelmed by Demon Lord Dragon's power!" Saint Holy Sword explained.

* * *

In the mind of Gao, Gao was unconscious as he was in a dark armored form with Batzz's gauntlet.

"Gao!" Baku yelled in the echoed voice in Gao's mind.

"Don't tell me...' Noboru said in echoed, "He can't be dead."

"No... He can't!" Haruka said in echoed.

"But it's a very strong possibility.

"I'm going..." Gao said as he regained his mind, "To win!"

* * *

"I am..." The sun from his jacket shines as it clears half of his armor, "I am! The Mighty Sun Fighter!" He jumps up, lifting the spear, "I cast!" In space, he lifted the lance as he lands on it and runs across. He leaps as the lance twist and Gao grabs the part of the spear, "Brace yourself for the Impact!" He throws as he dashes down, "Thunder Lance! X-Tempest! Buster!" Gao's lance struck his opponent as he pushes it with force as it shows the earth, with the flaming x with the flame gushing out on the center. It inflicted 5 damage as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Arc Dragon Sword/ G: 0: None/None/Batzz)

(?: 0/ Item: None/ G: 1: Chizomegumo/None/Chizomegumo)

* * *

The opponent got frustrated for his loss as he pull out his card, opening up a portal as he escapes. As the game ended, Gao's half armor disappeared as he was back to normal.

"Right. Thank you very much!" Gao said. But then he felt the pain in his arm after using the Impact.

"Hey, Gao!" Baku said as the Fighting Stage went back to normal as they came running to him.

"Are you okay?" Noboru asked after seeing Gao's hurt.

"Yeah, guys." Gao said.

"Does it hurt?" Haruka asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Gao said.

"Glad you didn't invite the big one." Saint Holy Sword said.

"Man, you sure pick the dangerous... No." Noboru said as he was trying to think of a better explanation, "Um. A seriously tough monster for your Buddy." He said after seeing Batzz still around.

"Something's special about that kid." Batzz wondered.

* * *

At the unknown base in a hidden location...

"So Demon Lord Dragon has a Buddy now?" A mysterious man said after his accomplice, Gao's opponent appeared to inform in. The young man has a long silver hair with blue lining on both sides, he has blue diamond mark on the corners of his forehead, his has grey eyes and yellow cornea, he wears a brown and grey suit with white grieves, pointed shoulder pads, and wears grey gauntlet with brown gloves.

"Yes, sir. I fail to capture him because of this, um..." He tried to explain.

"I'm growing tired of your excuses, Sakate."

"Yes, I couldn't be sorrier, sir." Sakate apologized.

"In other words, you proved inadequate. That's all." He said the results.

"Um..." Sakate was about to say as Chaos Yamigedo was struck by black lasers as it was destroyed. Sakate got surprised, "Master Wisdom!" He kneel for forgiveness.

"Our objective is complete and unequivalent peace. We will upgrade this very world at whatever the cost." Wisdom said his objective.

* * *

Later, at night, at the Mikado Residence.

"You will never guess what happened to me today!" Gao said as he quickly opens the door after rushing home, "I got a new Buddy!" He spread the good news to his family as they came out of the living room. They got surprised as Batzz revealed himself, "Check it out! This is him! Say hi to Batzz!" Gao introduced Batzz to his family, however, he is in his chibi size form as he was a grey dragon, wearing a red cape similar to his true form, but he has x scars on his forehead and his belly, and he has two demon horns on his head.

"Uh..." Batzz said after the introduction. And Gao's family showed a lack of reaction after seeing Batzz in the small, "Why am I being deformed?!" He asked as he was surprised of his form, "Into a feeble size like this?!" Gao scratched his nose as he chuckled. Then Batzz gets enraged with lightning, "Unacceptable!" He yelled as he electroshocks the whole house, "Someone's going to pay for this!"

* * *

Spotlights shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome everyone to the next Corner Time for this chapter, or perhaps the story for the Cosmic Alliance. Sorry, that there won't be any cards shown this time but if you have some ideas, I like to see what Ryuusei would be become as a Cosmic Fighter with an Overturn. Anyways, this chapter is done. For the next chapter it will be about Gaito going against Gao with Abygale against Batzz. Let's see who wins. Til then bye for now!"

"Wait! Don't I get to say anything?" Ryuusei asked.

"Nah, we're out of time." Daisuke shook his head.

"But-!"

"Bye!" He waved goodbye as Ryuusei tried to say but the screen faded black.


	2. Power Outage

Chapter 2:

* * *

"Hi there! My name is Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" He said as he pull out his sword, "I came to find Gao Mikado to take him to Dragon World so he can search for a new Buddy. But I never expected to choose the ancient, terrifying monster who almost destroy Dragon World long ago! They call him Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz! What's gonna happen to Gao and Batzz next?! The heart-pounding electrifying adventure never stops!" He said as he wave the flag that said 'World Number One'

* * *

At night, after Gao makes his introduction to his Buddy to his family, Batzz suddenly stormed out of the house.

"This is outrageous!" Batzz complained as he looked at himself in the mirror and used it to see his body, "Why do I, the great Barlbatzz Drago Royale the First, look like this?! It's humiliating!" He then gave a shocking look on his face as Gao came out to see his Buddy with Saint Holy Sword with him.

"As I was trying to tell you. From now on, you'll be living on Earth as Gao Mikado's Buddy." Saint Holy Sword explained.

"Unacceptable!" Batzz yelled as he was surging with thunder and transformed to his true form, "Forget it!" Saint Holy Sword panicked from seeing Batzz getting in temper.

"Batzz! Stop it!" Gao yelled.

"Quick! Use your card before it's too late!" Saint Holy Sword advised.

"Wait, what card?" Gao asked.

"You know! The card that seal him in!"

"Right!" Gao said as he pulls out the card, "Batzz, hold still!" He raised his Buddy card as it turns Batzz back to his chibi form.

"What'd you think you're doing?!" Batzz asked as he noticed something behind Gao. It was Gao's grandma, holding a huge plate of octopus dumplings. He swoop back in the house as he snatched the plate of food in his hands, "This, I can handle!" He said excitedly.

"Now, that's what I like to call an appetite." Takeshi said.

"You said it. Guess we need more food." Suzumi said.

"But this guy's cuter, right?" Hanako said as she was excited with Saint Holy Sword and gave a pat.

"Great!" Batzz said after scarfing down on the food. Then he turned to Gao, "Hey, kid. What are these scrumptious fearsome delight?" He asked.

"They're dumplings!" Gao said, "Grandma's Octopus Dumplings are the greatest on Earth!" He explained.

"The greatest?" He asked as he shocks Gao with his lightning, "I told you, I am the greatest!"

* * *

Later, at Gao's bedroom.

"I prepared your quarters, ferocious dragon Sir Batzz." Saint Holy Sword said as he set up a futon for Batzz and himself.

"Man. I'm totally beat!" Gao said as he yawned.

"I hope it's acceptable. Anything else, Big Boss?" Saint Holy Sword asked.

"Huh?" Gao noticed of what Saint Holy Sword said.

"What did you call me?" Batzz asked.

"I uh... It just that I'm so in off of your incredible power, Big Boss sir!" He kneel to Batzz, "Please! Make me your disciple, Big Boss! I beg of you!" He begged, "Make me, Saint Holy Sword Dragon, your humble pupil!"

"Do as you please, Chibi Panda." Batzz said.

"Chibi Panda?" Gao asked as he was surprised of that nickname, "Uh, you mean him?"

"Oh, Big Boss, it's gonna be a wonderful name!" Chibi Panda said as he was amazed of that nickname, "Chibi Panda! I won't let you down!"

"First lesson: be quiet." Batzz said as he walks to Gao's bed.

"Uh." Gao said as he pulls out the card, "Batzz, don't grow. Still in SD form." He advised as Batzz laid on the bed. Gao sighed.

"How excellent! With Big Boss on our side, we're gonna win the World Buddy Masters Tournament for sure!" Chibi Panda said as he got motivated in flames.

"Hm?" Batzz turned his head after hearing what Chibi Panda said, "What are you mumbling about?"

"The World Buddy Masters. It's a tournament to find the greatest Buddyfighter in all the parallel worlds!" Gao explained.

"How absurd." Batzz said as he declined. It confused them, "I wouldn't never subject myself of such a circus."

"You have to. I mean you are Buddy after all, aren't you?" Gao asked as Batzz ignored.

"What are we do if he won't fight?" Chibi Panda asked.

"He'll come around." Gao said as they went to sleep. Gao took Batzz's bed since Batzz took Gao's bed. As they were asleep, Batzz's lightning has somehow surging a little.

"Hmph. Idiotic." Batzz said as he was awake.

* * *

At the industrial district. In the warehouse, two certain Buddyfighters and a Buddy were near the fireplace.

"Hey, Gaito. Why don't we have a Buddyfight?" She asked.

"Now's not a good time, Minako." Gaito refused.

"Oh, man. I'm bored already." She said. Then all of the sudden, Batzz in his true form, suddenly flies as he roars. They heard the noise, "What was that?"

"We better go check." Gaito said as they head over to the roof, "What's that over there?" He asked as they saw a monster, surging in black lightning. Batzz roared as the thunder roses down as many houses in the town were immediately shut off. It surprised Gaito.

"Oh wow. That's one huge blackout." Minako said as she was amazed of what happened. Batzz then got exhausted after releasing his power. Then he flew back to Gao's house for some rest, "What do you suppose think it is, Gaito?"

"I don't know. I never seen him before." Gaito said.

"Could he be..." His Buddy said.

* * *

The next day, in the morning. The news on the tv explained the details.

"Investigations continued today, regarding last night's bizarre power outage. Latest reports confirm that the causes still unknown. But city crews are working hard to provide some answers." Tamako explained on the news.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence. Batzz was at the dojo as Gao, Chibi Panda, and Hanako were there to ask Batzz.

"Pretty strange. Do you know anything about it?" Gao asked sarcastically.

"Don't bother me before I had my breakfast." Batzz said, "So when do we eat?" He asked.

"Here you go." Suzumi said as she brings Batzz his breakfast.

"Oh! What's that?" Chibi Panda wondered.

"Pizza!" Hanako said.

"Looks delicious!" He said.

"Mom's breakfast-za is the best thing to start your day!" Gao said.

"Here. Try some, Batzz dear." Suzumi said as she placed the pizza on the table. But Batzz didn't bothered to look at the food, "There's more if you wanted. So, eat as much as you like."

"Ha." Batzz said as he took a slice and took a bite. He felt the taste as it gave him an amazed look, "Tasty!" He said as he ate the whole plate, "Hence forth, you shall be my head chef!" He declared.

"That's my mom, man! Don't boss her around!" Gao complained.

"Hey, Gao!" Noboru said as he came by, "I was chosen!" He brings the good news.

"For what?" Gao wondered.

"A Kitten Shirt model?" Chibi Panda assumed.

"IT'S. A. TIGER!" He yelled, "I've just been chosen to represent Dungeon World! You know, for the tournament!"

"What?" They asked.

"Alright. That's awesome!" Gao said as he was amazed.

"Now, all of the worlds will bow down to me!" Noboru boasted, "The greatest Buddyfighter in history!" Then Batzz is surging in thunder again, "I'll be crowned King of the Buddyfight World!"

"Don't make me laugh." Batzz said as Noboru felt nervous all of the sudden, "Irritating human!" Then he quickly turns to his true form as it scares Noboru, "I'm the greatest!" He yelled as Noboru screamed.

"I warned you!" Gao said as Gao pulls out Batzz's card as he turns him back to his small form.

"Stop that!" Batzz yelled.

"I told you. You must stay as D-form or you'll scare everyone!" Gao complained.

"All these preposterous rules." Batzz said as he was leaving.

"Come on, Batzz!"

"Where's he going?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Come back!" Gao said.

"After him!"

"What's that guy's problem?" Noboru asked as he sweatdropped. Then Gao and Chibi Panda went outside to find him, they looked but couldn't see him.

"Great, he could be anywhere by now." Gao said as he got concerned.

"Gao." Gao heard Kuguru as she and his friends came with her.

"Sup, guys?" Gao said.

"Came to scope out the cards you got from Batzz, bro." Baku said.

"Speaking of which, where is Batzz anyway?" Haruka wondered.

"Big Boss Batzz got mad and took off! But we don't know where!" Chibi Panda said.

"What?!" Kuguru, Baku, and Haruka asked as they got surprised.

"If we don't find him fast, there's no telling what he might do! I'll go this way!" Gao pointed the direction he has to go to, "Chibi Panda, you go with them!" He said as he heads off to find Batzz.

"Chibi Panda?" Kuguru wondered.

"Did Gao gave you a nickname?" Haruka asked.

"Nope, Big Boss Batzz did. He gave me the name, isn't it great?" Chibi Panda said as he felt glad.

"It is." Kuguru said as she sweatdropped.

"Whatever." Baku agreed as he sweatdropped.

"Mhm." Haruka nodded in agreement.

"So Panda dude, do you have any idea where Batzz might be heading?" Baku asked.

"No, not at all. And if we don't find out where Big Boss Batzz is soon, Gao won't have a Buddy for the tournament!" Chibi Panda said, "Which means, my beautiful home, Dragon World, will be unable to compete at the World Buddy Masters." He cried.

"Is it really that bad?" Haruka asked.

"I'm afraid it is, Haruka." Kuguru said, "But if we can't find him, couldn't Chibi Panda be Gao's Buddy for the tournament?" She wondered.

"Yeah, I guess." Baku said, "Get yourself jacked and ready to roll, Chibi Panda."

"Okay. But there's one little problem." Chibi Panda said.

"What's that, Chibi Panda?" Haruka asked.

"The truth is, the rules of the game... I don't know them very well." He explained.

"What?!" They screamed out.

"Oopsy!"

* * *

At the road to the fields, Gao was running around, trying to find his Buddy. He then heard someone as he saw a boy, wearing a blue soccer jersey and grey shorts, his hair is light blue and white on every tips of his hair, he was doing a cycle kick as he kicks the soccer to the goal. His Buddy was there as it was a small light blue dragon with crystal blue scales, blue hair, light wings, crystals on its shoulders and chest as he use his head to bring the ball to his Buddy.

"Nice shot, Kanata!" His Buddy praised. Gao watched.

"Hey. That's... Kanata Oozora from Grade 7." Gao said as he recognized that guy.

"Well, that's my Buddy. Bend it like Oozora." His Buddy said as Kanata laughed.

"Thanks, Athora!" Kanata thanked, "Let's keep practicing! I wanna nail this!"

"Hey, Kanata!" Gao called out as it got Kanata's attention.

"Huh?" Kanata saw Gao.

"Hey!" Gao waved.

"Look, it's Gao Mikado." Kanata said.

"Did you happened to see-" Gao yelled but realized something, "Wait a sec. He wouldn't know who Batzz is." He decided to describe Batzz, "A big dragon who looks like this?!" He imitated Batzz's appearance but not closely.

"Sorry, pal! Haven't seen him!" Kanata yelled back.

"Alright! Thanks anyway!" Gao said as he left the field.

* * *

At the CASTLE...

"Welcome back, little dudes. To CASTLE's store's grand reopening." The owner said, "I hope you dig the rad changes we made."

"He'll give you the 411 of the rules, bro." Baku said.

"So pay attention." Kuguru said.

"Good luck!" Haruka said.

"I will!" Chibi Panda bowed, "At your service, my good sir!"

* * *

The owner set up the board as a practice battle as he begins to explain the rules.

"Okay, so basically, Buddyfight is an awesome card game, where you fight alongside your Buddy monster. First, turn your Buddy and Flag facedown. Then you draw six cards from your deck to form your hand and place two cards, facedown in the gauge zone." He explained the rules, "Kay, so your hand holds the cards that you use, and gauge referred as energy you use when calling monsters or casting spells."

"Six hand cards." Chibi Panda draw out six, "And... two cards place in the gauge." He set up his gauge, "Check!"

"Nice, dude! Let's start!"

"Buddyfight! Let's Raise the Flag!" They flip the flag card.

"Now, turn your Buddy card face up!" The owner said.

"Yes, sir!" Chibi Panda flipped the card, revealing himself.

"Both you and your opponents starts with 10 life points, and you gotta defend them while attacking, the way to win is to knock your opponent down to 0 life. Kay, you move first! Let's see your Draw and Charge!"

"Okay. I Charge and Draw?" He asked.

"You put a card in your hand to your gauge and then replace it with a card from your deck. Draw to start your turn, and after that, you can Charge and Draw. But if you have the first move, you can't Draw during your turn."

"I understand, sir! I Charge and Draw!" Chibi Panda followed the lectured.

"Next, you can call a monster, and you can call as many monsters as you want at 1 turn, dude-" The owner explained but was interrupted as Chibi Panda followed half the lecture.

"I call Blusterous Brat, Roller to the right! Cavalry Captain, Kegale Byde to the center! And then Ring Blade Wielder, Ring to the left!" He randomly placed three monsters on the positions.

"Chillax! Wait til I finished! You can call as many monsters as you like in one turn, but their total combined size has to be 3 or less."

"I see. Then I guess I won't call Cavalry Captain, Kegale Byde." Chibi Panda returned it back to his hand.

"Hmm. Good call. Now, it's time for your attack phase. You have the first move and can attack only once on your first turn."

"Alright! I'll use Blusterous Brat, Roller to attack Mr. Manager!" Chibi Panda turned the card sideways to inflict 2 damage.

"Good! Now I'm down to 8 life!"

"Yeah! I did it! I love this game!" Chibi Panda got excited.

* * *

Outside, at the city, Batzz was on top of the building in his true form as he was flowing out his electrical current.

"Any of you dare fight me?!" He demanded, "Cowards! Come at me right now!"

"Agh! Stop it, Batzz! Come down here!" Gao yelled after finding his Buddy.

"So, that dragon's your Buddy, huh?" A girl's voice asked as she and Gaito came along.

"Because of last night's power outage. And it's all because of him."

"Huh? What's that?!" Gao asked.

"Just as the power went out, we saw him. He was right above the city." Gaito explained.

"Hm. It can't be."

"Do you doubt us?" she asked.

"Huh? No! It's not like that!"

"However, Demon Lord Dragon is well known from all the worlds." His Buddy said, "Perhaps he intends to continues his path of destruction here on Earth."

"Oooooh. That's scary." She said.

"Ugh. No way." Gao said as he heard Batzz roared as he streaming out thunder, scaring a lot of people.

* * *

Back at the CASTLE...

"I attack Mr. Manager with Lance Knight, Decon." Chibi Panda makes his attack.

"Aw nuts! Now, I only have two life left." He said excitedly. But then all of the sudden, the power went out in the store, "Not again." Baku checked his phone.

"Look, bro! Batzz is doing this!" He saw Batzz on the news.

"Well, do you know where he is?" Chibi Panda asked.

* * *

"Get down here!" Gao yelled.

"Now, Abygale!" Gaito said as Abygale transforms to his true form.

"On it!" Abygale said as he goes to stop Batzz.

"Are you bring your Buddy out, Minako?" Gaito asked.

"No, too dangerous for her. I think Abygale can handle this." She said. Then Abygale flew around Batzz as he flew up and makes his move.

"Finally. It's about time too!" Batzz said as he got pushed down to the ground, crashing to the ground. In the dust, Batzz stands up as Abygale moves aside.

"Wait! Stop it, Batzz!" Gao said as he, Gaito and Minako found them in the alley. He then used the card to forcibly turn Batzz back to his small form.

"Grr! How dare you!" Batzz complained.

"It appears that you are not custom to that form yet." Abygale said as he transformed to his small form.

"Oh yeah? And you are who?" Batzz asked angrily.

"My name is Gaito. And this my follower, Minako Tamamo." Gaito introduced.

"Hello." Minako greeted.

"Hey, come on, man. Isn't Minako your girlfriend?" Gao asked.

"No, she is not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled. Abygale and Batzz sweatdropped after hearing that, "Anyways, we've been told that they call you Demon Lord Dragon. But I hardly think you're any match for us."

"What?!"

"I'm Gaito's Buddy. Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale." Abygale introduced himself, "They say the weaker the dog, the louder it barks describes you perfectly." He insulted Batzz as it made him mad.

"I'll show you just how strong I am, Awakened Black Death Dragon!" He yelled as he was prepared for the consequence as Gao used the card again to stop him as he sealed him. Gao sighed in relief.

"Man, what a short tempered dragon, you got there." Minako said.

"Tell me about it." Gao agreed.

"Big Boss, what's wrong?!" Chibi Panda said as he and the others came to them at the alley.

"So, was that really your Buddy?" Gaito asked, "Good luck with that, Gao." He said as he leaves. Minako chuckled.

"Have fun, controlling that little tempered dragon." She said as she follows Gaito. Gao stared at the card as it was glowing in purple aura. He got nervous.

* * *

Later at night, at the Mikado Residence. Gao was sitting there, watching his Buddy card while was Batzz was still sealed as it was still glowing.

"Earth's way different than Dragon World. It's no surprise you're having a tough time." Gao said while watching Batzz.

"Sounds like you have a rough time." Suzumi said as she came to Gao and sat down.

"Batzz would never do that on purpose. Cause those power outages again."

"How do you know? You did just meet him." Suzumi said.

"Just a feeling I guess." Gao said, "He's kinda self-centered and agressive, but he's not a bad guy at heart. I can tell."

"I agree. You know, I like that little guy too. He's your Buddy now. Take care of him." She advised.

"I will! Thanks a lot, mom!" Gao thanked as he felt better. Then he suddenly got a phone call, "Huh?" He looks at the caller ID and noticed it was Gaito, "Gaito?!"

* * *

At the industrial district...

"I want to have a Buddyfight with you too." Gaito requested on the phone, "We'll meet you at CASTLE. Tomorrow, after school. And make sure Demon Lord Dragon's with you. Good. Goodbye." Gaito ended the call.

"Oh come on! Why did you accept his request but not mine?" Minako complained.

"You know the reason, Minako. We have to settle a match against the Demon Lord Dragon." He explained as Minako felt disappointed but then sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But I wanna have a match with you!" She yelled as Gaito got annoyed.

"Why did I have to let her listen to my conversation?"

"Give her a break. She just wants to play with you. After all, she is your girlfriend." Abygale said.

"She's not my girlfriend, Abygale!"

* * *

The next day, at CASTLE, the audience were there as the Fighting Stage was set and Paruko was there. Gao and Gaito were in their positions.

"Unbelievable! What a stupendous surprise! Two Aibo Academy Elementary School Sixth Graders' about to Buddyfight!" Paruko announced, "And with you live is yours truly, Broadcast Club Member, Paruko Nanana. My partner is my Buddy, say hi to Martian UFO, Takosuke!" She introduced her Buddy as he popped out behind her.

"Takochu!"

"I've memorized all the rules!" Chibi Panda said excitedly as Gao's friends were here with him, "I can't wait to see a real live match!"

"But haven't you already seen a real live match?" Haruka asked.

"Not like this! This is different!"

"You ready for this, Batzz?" Gao asked his Buddy.

"Fools. I'll crush them like bugs." Batzz said as he was surging in thunder.

"Now, rise before me! All mighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"Jet black dragon rules over death! Now, for the time to be awaken! Luminize! Awakened Black Dragon!" The Fighting Stage has changed to the positions.

"Everyone, say it with me now! Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

"I'm with Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito's Flag has changed into a mark of the Darkness Dragon World.

* * *

(Gao: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Gai: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! Equip! Arc Dragon Sword!" Gao equips his item, "Now, I call Replenisher, Pentar to the center!" He calls out a little blue dragon with a white belly, light blue pentagon on the center, wearing a collar with a grey x on it, yellow eyes and eyebrows and a blue gem with white lining on the forehead, he carries a toolbox with on his left arm, "With his ability, if I have a Thunder Empire item equipped, I draw a card!" Gao drew a card, "Pentar, attack Gaito!" Pentar quickly runs to Gaito as he jumps and threw his stars at Gaito, inflicting 2 damage, "And that my turn is over."

* * *

(Gao: 10/ Item: Arc Dragon Sword/ G: 2: None/Pentar/None)

(Gai: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"That's correct! Providing your opponent that doesn't have a monster in the center, you can make a direct attack." Chibi Panda explained.

"My turn now! I Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil to the right! I call Black Downpour, Zicron to the left!" He called out two monsters.

"Due to Zicron's effect. Gao's Pentar has the defense decreased by 10000!" Paruko announced as Zicron released the haze in his mouth as it engulfs on Pentar.

"Come forth from deepest darkest! Equip!" He paid one gauge as he equips his item, "Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe! Zicron! Attack Pentar!" Zicron attacks Pentar as it was destroyed.

"Pentar!" Gao yelled.

"Zicron's effect sends two of Gao's cards to the Drop Zone!" Gaito said as two of the top cards from Gao's deck has been sent to the Drop Zone, "Dimmborgil, go and attack the fighter!" Dimmborgil used his claw as he strikes at Gao, inflicting 2 damage. Then Gaito comes running for his attack, "Gale Scythe!" He slashed at Gao, inflicting 3 damage.

"What an attack! In a blink of an eye, Gao Mikado is now down to 5 life points!" Paruko announced.

"You're kidding!" Chibi Panda said as he was surprised.

"That Gaito's pretty good, huh?" Noboru said.

"Yep." Minako nodded, "He's still as strong as ever."

"Heh. Talks like you're his girlfriend, huh?" Noboru asked.

"If he heard you, he would yell at you."

"With that, my turn is over."

* * *

(Gao: 5/ Item: Arc Dragon Sword/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Gai: 8/ Item: Gale Scythe/ G: 2: Zicron/None/Dimmborgil)

* * *

"What gives? Call me already." Batzz asked as he was getting impatient, "Come on! I'll finish this fight for you!"

"Listen, that is the plan. But you'll just have to wait a sec." Gao said, "My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra to the right! And Raid Officer, Delta to the left!" He called out Delta and a Dragon, wearing a red knight armor, wore grey cape, carries a huge broadsword. Then Gao jumps to the center.

"I move Dimmborgil to the center." Dimmborgil moves to the center.

"Tetra! Go attack Dimmborgil!" Gao said as Tetra makes his attack.

"I cast! Midnight Shadow spell!" Gaito cast as Dimmborgil creates illusions of itself as he evaded the attack.

"Ahhh, that's just great! He's using a spell that can block Gao's attack!" Chibi Panda said.

"As expected from Gaito." Minako said.

"Then I'll use Delta to attack!" Gao recommended as Delta comes running as he used his blade to slashed Dimmborgil and destroys it.

"Delta destroys Dimmborgil! With Delta's effect, one card from Gao's deck has been added to his gauge." Paruko announced as Gao gains a gauge.

"With the center monster out of the way, Gao can attack Gaito directly!" Chibi Panda said as Gao runs through the stage as he jumps and attacks Gaito.

"Mind if I cut in?!" Gao inflicted 2 damage at Gaito.

"Gaito is down to 5 life! This Buddyfight is heating up!" Paruko announced.

"Takochu!"

"It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Yeah!" Abygale jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"This is what I've been waiting for." Batzz said as he smiled for expectation.

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale releases the tornadoes as it collides to Tetra, thus destroying it.

"Whoa! Abygale's effect is wreaking havoc on Gao's deck!" Paruko announced as Gao's deck has forcibly discarded two top cards to the Drop Zone.

"Your turn, Zicron! Attack Gao!" Gaito ordered as Zicron attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage. Then Gaito makes his attack.

"I cast Arc Dragon Shield!" Gao paid one gauge as he cast up a shield that has Batzz's face on it, "Arc Dragon Shield nullifies my opponent's attack and lets me draw one card!" Gao drew a card.

"My attack phase isn't done just yet! Abygale!"

"Leave it to me!" Abygale flies up as he dives down to strike at Gao, "Gale Thruster!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"He's down to one life. Gao's gonna lose before the World Buddy Masters even begins." Noboru said.

"Really? So he'll lose his chance?" Minako said.

"Yep, that's our weakest fighter for ya." Noboru said as he realized something, "Hold on, why am I answering to you?!" He yelled.

"Hey, I was just asking."

"But he hasn't lost anything yet!" Chibi Panda said as he hits Noboru with his little sword.

"Hey! Don't hit me with that ice popsicle!" Noboru complained as it made Chibi Panda snapped.

"This is a Saint Holy Sword, you idiot!" He yelled. Minako sighed.

"I feel like this is something similar before."

"This is what happens when you don't call me out when I tell you to. You're a foolish kid!" Batzz complained.

"You worried too much!" Gao said.

"Hm?"

"It's all going, according to plan." Gao pulled the lever as it turns sideways, "Time for a big finale! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He draw out the Impact card, "I Buddycall, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"It's about time, small fry!" Batzz jumps as he transforms to his true form. He roars as the platform on the right descends for Batzz to land.

"The one and only Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz is in the house!" Paruko announced.

"Go get him, Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said.

"When I have 4 life or less, Batzz's power increases by 3000 and becomes 12000!" Gao explained, "Delta! Attack Gaito!" Delta attacks Gaito, inflicting 1 damage.

"Gao's gauge increases by 1!" Paruko announced as Gao's gauged increased.

"You ask for it, Gaito!" Gao said as he makes his attack at Gaito.

"Not so fast! Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito cast as he nullifies the attack.

"With Black Dragon Shield's effect, Gaito Kurozu gains one life!" Paruko announced as Gaito regains one life.

"Kay, Batzz! Show him what you got!" Gao said as Batzz walks to Gaito as he makes his attack with his gauntlet.

"Once again! Black Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack as he regains one life.

"Double Attack!" Batzz grabs Gaito as he plans to crush.

"Now I cast! Midnight Shadow!" He used a spell to escape Batzz's hand as he evaded the attack.

"Again with another block! He nullified Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz's Double Attack! Paruko announced.

"Your pitiful attacks won't work on me!" Gaito said.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Gao said, "Feel the Sun Fighter and Batzz's true power! Let's go, Batzz!"

"What?!" Gaito got surprised.

"You're madness! A Triple Attack?!" Abygale asked as Batzz crushes Gaito as he inflicted 2 damage, "Gaito!" He yelled.

"He has a Triple Attack ability?! Impossible!" Minako said as Gao stomped his foot to the ground as the pressure breaks it.

"Time for... Final Phase!" Gao declared as Batzz jumps up and transforms into the Thunder Lance. Gao grabs it as the darkness shrouds to Gao, engulfing him with Dragonification and then the sun appears on Gao's back as it breaks half of the armor as Gao jumps up, "I cast!" Gao jumps on the lance as he runs through and takes the part of the lance and throws it, "Impact!" He dives down, "Thunder Lance! X-Tempest!" It hits Gaito as Gao punched it, "Buster!" It creates the x as the flames gushes on the center of the x.

* * *

(Gao: 2/ Item: Arc Dragon Sword/ G: 1: Delta/None/Batzz)

(Gai: 0/ Item: Gale Scythe/ G: 3: Zircon/None/Abygale)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado! The Mighty Sun Fighter pulls out a victory! What a spectacle win!" Paruko announced as Chibi Panda jumped for joy.

"That's how it's done!" Gao said but then he starts to get numb on his left arm after his Impact.

"He painfully used my power for a second time." Batzz said quickly, "What a stubborn kid."

* * *

Later...

"Electrical energy you produce naturally, exceeded your body's capacity. This is why you kept discharging." Abygale explained Batzz's symptoms.

"So that's why... Then this is just as I suspected. You didn't cause all of those power outages on purpose!" Gao realized.

"The Buddyfight we just had, released your surplus energy. So now we don't have to worry anymore."

"Well, that's a relief. Now we don't have to see how much trouble Batzz caused for making those blackouts." Minako said.

"Well, excuse me. I don't need you fools worrying about me." Batzz said, "You hear?"

"You knew all along? And the reason you challenged us to a Buddyfight was to help Batzz balanced out a little?" Gao asked.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Minako asked, "He still has to make it up to me by Buddyfighting later on."

"I know that. But you can think of it that way." Gaito said, "But we wanted the chance to defeat Demon Lord Dragon when he was in a peak condition. Now we can, at the World Buddy Masters. We will defeat you. It's our destiny."

"Yep!" Minako nodded as Gaito leaves first and Minako follows.

"You mean you two are competing too?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"Guess they must be, bro." Baku said.

"Darkness Dragon World and Danger Worlds' Representative?!" Kuguru asked.

"They were chosen too?" Haruka asked.

"It's nice that those couples are in the tournament. But I'm the one who will win. I'll show everyone, Noboru Kodo is the greatest once and for all!" Noboru boasted.

"I'M THE GREATEST!" Batzz yelled as he was in his true form, yelling at Noboru, freaking him out.

* * *

Gaito felt something as he turned.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"I felt that someone was talking behind my back all of the sudden." Gaito assumed.

"You mean about Minako, being your girlfriend?" He asked.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He yelled. Minako sighed.

"He'll never learned."

* * *

"Fine. I will compete." Batzz admitted, "Abygale and all the pathetic monsters from the other Worlds will be obliterated."

"That's wonderful news! I'm just so happy I could cry!" Chibi Panda said as Batzz was giving a glare.

* * *

At the HQ. Tasuku and Daisuke, with their Buddies are checking on surveillance.

"What do you think, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked.

"I was right. He is the only one." Tasuku said as they looked at the screen at the certain soccer player with his Buddy, "Kanata Oozora is our only hope." Daisuke lightly chuckled.

"I wanted to get my chance to enter but I don't think I can." Daisuke said.

"That is true. But you should know that you're a Buddy Police again. And I don't think you should putting the cart before the horse, you know?"

"Yeah. I had enough trouble as it is. Come on, Tasuku. Let's go." Daisuke said.

"Sure." Tasuku nodded as they head off to meet Kanata.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"Today for this chapter. We will show you one card and it'll be something when Ryuusei becomes part of the Thunder Empire. Presenting now!" He snapped his finger as he reveals a card. It shows Ryuusei in sparkling green hi-tech crystal armor, equipped onto his body, forearms, lower legs and a crystal helmet with two small wing like appendages etched onto the sides of the helmet. On his back equipped is a small jet pack made of the same crystal, but can form into large wings when in use. As Ryuusei attacks, the gauntlets on his forearms changed into two lightsabers, in which he takes flight and slashes the opponent with X-shaped slash called "Cosmic Slasher", "This is Ryuusei's new form. He is Cosmic Brawler, Ryuusei. A size 2 Cosmo Dragon and Neodragon attribute with 6000 power and 4000 defense. He has the ability called 'Cosmic Hunter' When this card is called, check the top three cards and any of them have "Cosmic Gear" in its name, place it into this card's soul. For each card in this card's soul, this card gains Critical +1! He has a Soulguard ability. And with his Overturn, when my opponent casts a spell or activates a monster's effect, I can send one card from this card's soul to the drop zone. If I do, I can negate the activation and destroy the card."

"Wow! I get to become Batzz's Thunder Empire member."

"Technically yes." Daisuke said.

"Yes! When will I use the Overturn?"

"Later on."

"Huh?"

"This chapter is done, the next one will be about Kanata Oozora being the representative of Star Dragon World. And I'll help out Tasuku, convincing that soccer player. Give me a review of what you think and provide us with some new Cosmic ideas please. Thanks and bye for now!"

"Hey, wait!" Ryuusei said but the screen already turned black.


	3. No-Damage Fighter, Kanata

Chapter 3: No-Damage Fighter, Kanata

* * *

"Hi there! My name is Chibi Panda! My pal, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz had a epic Buddyfight with the Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale. Abygale's Buddy is Gao's rival, Gaito Kurozu. It came down to the wild, but Big Boss and Gao won! Way a go, you two! If they keep this up, they will win the World Buddy Masters Tournament and become ultimate champions of all the parallel worlds!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. Daisuke was at the screen, looking up Kanata on the screen.

"Man, that Kanata Oozora really had some awesome skills. I bet even I couldn't give him a dent." Daisuke said.

"Well, that is what his title is after all. But unlike us, he doesn't carry Dragonarms or Photonic Gears." Ryuuga said, "Do you think you can convince him though?"

"Who knows? Maybe we'll see once he'll give it a try. Come on, Tasuku's waiting for us." Daisuke said as he walks out.

"Alright!" Ryuuga follows.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, the guys are playing soccer on the field.

"Here, Kanata!" The player passes the ball to Kanata as Kanata use his leg to catch it.

"Nice pass!" Kanata complimented.

"Get ready!" Noboru said as they got their defensive position.

"Okay!" Baku said as Kanata dashes while kicking the ball. Noboru tries to steal it but Kanata evaded.

"Darn!"

"He's fast!" Baku said as he tries to slide to steal but Kanata jumps. Then Kanata runs towards the goal as he strikes a kick as it hits the net. The whistle blew twice as the game is over. The team cheered for Kanata.

"Nice shot! Practice is paying off!" Athora said happily.

"Thanks, Athora! Sure is!" Kanata said.

"Let's switch Goalkeepers!" Gao recommended as he switched places with the goalkeeper.

"Huh?" Kanata was confused.

"It's time for the Mighty Sun Fighter to take over!" Gao said as he became the goalkeeper as he was prepared, "Now, let's see...What cha got?!"

Kanata then smiled with a serious look on his face, "The Mighty Sun Fighter, huh?" He asked himself. Then as the two players were about to steal the ball, Kanata kicks the ball up as it was heading towards Gao. Kanata runs as Gao abandons his post to stop the ball. But then Kanata jumped as he used a cycle kick to shoot the ball. But the ball hits, everyone was amazed as the ball actually hit Gao's face. The force pushed towards the side of the goal as he got hit on the head, but luckily, Gao managed to save the ball.

"That's what I call 'using my head'!" Gao said. Kanata was amazed.

"There he is. Right there, Tasuku." Daisuke said as he pointed out with Tasuku with him.

"Yes. That's Kanata Oozora. Aibo Academy Elementary Sixth Grade, Class 7." Tasuku said as he got the information on the tablet.

"Hm. Best grades in the class and top athlete. A true genius..." Jack said.

"He does." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah. And that's not all. He's a Star Dragon World user. He has so much skill and potential as a Buddyfighter. That they call him, 'The No-Damage Fighter'." Tasuku explained as Daisuke whistled.

"He really does have some mad skills. You really think he'll be the one we need?" Daisuke asked.

"There's nobody more qualified than him." Tasuku said as Daisuke looks at Kanata.

'Hmm. No-Damage Fighter, huh? Well we'll see about that.'

* * *

The next day, at the Mikado Residence...

"See ya, guys! I gotta get to school so I'm not late again!" Gao said as Batzz was still asleep on Gao's bed, "Uh, let me know Batzz's gets into trouble. Chibi Panda, I'm trusting you to take care of him, okay?" He requested.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll watch him like a mama dragon's honor clutch it is!" Chibi Panda said with confidence as Gao got a concerned look on his face.

"O... k..."

* * *

At the escalator, Gao walks up as he was heading to school.

"Gao! How's it going?" Kanata asked as he saw Gao.

"Huh?" Gao turned to see Kanata and Athora.

"Hey, Kanata! What's up? You know it's weird, we're in the same school but we don't really know each other." Gao said.

"Maybe we should change that. So what do you like to do?" Kanata asked.

"You know. Kanata's been asking all about you. Ever since you were able to block that shot the other day." Athora recalled.

"Don't embarrass me! I was just telling people what an excellent save he made." Kanata said as the time recalled when Gao got hit by the ball.

"Thanks, but it was all I can do to stop your shot." Gao said, " I mean, you're an awesome player, Kanata!" He complimented.

"He's not just great at soccer. Kanata's also the top student in Grad Sixth." Athora said as they got on the escalator.

"Come on, keep it down, will ya?"

"Seriously? That's actually pretty cool, man!" Gao complimented, "Hang on... If you have a Buddy, you must be a Buddyfighter, right?" He asked as he realized.

"Hey, Oozora." They heard a voice as it was Gaito with Minako as they were on top of escalator, "There's a rumor going around about you."

"What is it?" Gao asked.

"It looks like that-" Minako was about to explained but Gaito stopped her.

"Don't interrupt me. They call you the 'No-Damage Fighter'."

"No-Damage Fighter? Really?" Gao asked.

"That's what we heard." Minako said.

"And it means that he's never lost a single live point. Not once in all the games of Buddyfights he's played." Abygale said.

"Impossible. It can't be done." Gao said as he refused to believe it.

"Actually, it's true, Gao. But I don't really play it anymore." Kanata said as the bell rung.

"Kanata, you're going to be late." Athora said.

"Oh, we should get to class. We'll have to discuss this another time." Kanata said as he goes ahead.

"Wait, I wasn't finished." Gaito said.

"Come on, Gaito. We can't be late. Let's go." Minako said as she takes Gaito's arm and drags him to class.

"Hey, let go! I'm not done yet!"

"Man, he's not just good at soccer and school, but he's amazing at Buddyfight too?" Gao said as he was surprised.

* * *

Back at the Mikado Residence...

"Mm! These octopus dumplings are delicious!" Chibi Panda said as he was at the dojo, eating a plate full of octopus dumplings, "There's nothing like this in Dragon World." Meanwhile, Batzz was laying on the floor, eating snacks and pizza, while making a mess.

"Ugh. I'm so bored. Ever since I arrived on this planet, I've done nothing but sitting around." Batzz said.

"Oh hey! I have a great idea! How about I take you out and show you the sights?" Chibi Panda recommended.

"Hm?" Batzz was curious, "Sounds better than being stuck in this domestic prison."

* * *

At Aibo Academy..

"First stop... Is Aibo Academy!" Chibi Panda said as they arrived on their first destination.

"This is the kid's school, isn't it?" Batzz asked as he gets angry, "Why'd you bring me here for? I'll looking for excitement!" Chibi Panda then got nervous.

"Oh, I better think of something else to go and fast." He whispers to himself as he trembles, "Big Boss isn't pleased. I offered to show him around but this school is the only place that I know!" He turned to explained but noticed that Batzz disappeared, "Oooooh! Oh no! He's gone!" He saw Batzz as he was on the escalator, "Hey, Batzz! Where are you going?!" Then Batzz entered into Aibo Academy as he looked around.

"Ugh. There must be something fun to do here." He asked himself as he looked at the school, "This could work." He thought of an idea.

* * *

At the hallway, near the classroom. Gao asked his friends about Kanata.

"A 'No-Damage Fighter'? For real" Noboru asked sarcastically.

"Well actually, me and Haruka heard those rumors a while ago." Kuguru said.

"Yeah! I heard it from my classmates!" Haruka said.

"Me too, bro. But I don't think Kanata's really into Buddyfighting anymore." Baku said.

"Huh?" Noboru was confused.

"What do you mean, Baku?" Haruka asked.

"Well, you see. He was so choice that nobody wanted to fight with him anymore cause he always win. And without anyone to play against, he totally lost interest." He explained.

"So he's really that good?" Gao asked.

"Yeah, he's a prodigy-type fighter. And he's a Star Dragon World user." Baku said as it surprised them.

"Like my brother?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah." Baku nodded.

"Same world as Tasuku and Daisuke..." Gao whispered. Then a scream yelled as Chibi Panda came.

"It's terrible, you must help me!"

"Is that Chibi Panda?" Haruka asked.

"Hey, where's the fire, Panda?" Noboru asked as a joke.

"I'm not a Panda! I'm Saint Holy Sword Dragon! and you better not forget it, Kitten Shirt!" He insulted.

"It's not a kitten, it's a tiger!" Noboru yelled angrily.

"What's wrong, Chibi and where's Batzz?" Gao asked.

"That's it! I lost him!" He said as they heard screams coming from outside the field.

* * *

Outisde, Batzz then revealed himself as he transforms to his true form, he laughed evilly. He walks as many students were scared and ran. Batzz laughed mischievously.

"Fear the Batzz." He said.

* * *

At the hallway, many students were panicking and running away.

"You help everyone get safety. I'll try to control Batzz." Gao advised a plan.

"How are you going to do that?" Noboru asked.

"Are you going to be okay, Gao?" Haruka asked.

"Don't worry." He gave a thumb up, "I've got this."

* * *

Outside, the teachers carries tool as they thought they need to stop Batzz.

"Just stand your ground, gentlemen. We must protect the school!" Nitsuke said as they got shocked by Batzz's lightning.

"You insects!" He yelled as he laughed.

"Hey, dragon!" Batzz heard a voice, "Down here!" He looked down as he sees Kanata.

"Hm?"

"Why are you here bothering everyone? Would you just please go away?!" Kanata requested. But then Batzz started to get angry.

"Grr! Call me a bother?! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Batzz shoots his lightning but Kanata evaded. Batzz kept attacking but Kanata kept on avoiding. But then a card got out as Athora transforms to his true form.

"An attack on Kanata is an attack on me!" Athora said as he flies up and dives down to attack Batzz.

"You're too pretty to be a dragon!" Batzz said as he used his gauntlet, releasing dark energy blast, as it hits Athora but Athora used a barrier to protect himself from the attack. It reflected the attack as it hits Batzz instead.

"Halt!" Someone yelled.

"That's enough!" Batzz heard two people yelled as the badges revealed themselves.

"We're the Buddy Police!" It was Jack who yelled as he was with his partner, Tasuku. Along the way, Daisuke came by with Ryuusei.

"You have trespassing on school property!" Daisuke yelled.

"If you continue with your rampage then we'll have to arrest you!" Tasuku said.

"So what's it going to be?" Daisuke asked.

"Like I ever decide on that! But I like to see you try!" Batzz said.

* * *

"Over here!" Minako said as she waved to get Gao's attention.

"Through here, Gao!" Gaito said as they were near the chute.

"Thanks!" Gao said as he went down the chute. Then Gaito follows along.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Minako said as she joins them.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" Ryuusei asked.

"We have no choice. We'll have to use force!" Jack said as Gao made it out.

"Hold on!" Gao came out.

"Gao?" Daisuke asked.

"What is it?" Tasuku asked.

"Stop it, Batzz!" Gao yelled as he held out the Buddy Card to transform to him back. He reverted back as he fell to the ground, "Behave yourself! Or I'll turn you to a card and keep you in my deck!" He issued a warning as it got Batzz growled in frustration.

* * *

Later, at the soccer field, Kanata is bouncing the ball on his head.

"We heard Batzz is a terrifying Demon Lord Dragon. Who tried to destroyed Dragon World." Jack said as he and Ryuuga turned to their small forms.

"Yeah, and that was the only time when my ancestors, the Dragonic Clan joined forces to stop Batzz once." Ryuuga said.

"But it sure wouldn't be easy being his Buddy."

"That's true. But you can handle it, right, Gao?" Tasuku asked.

"Of course, he will. Gao can handles things easily. Right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, he dealt worse than this."

"You can say that again. Though..." Gao said as he looked at Daisuke.

"Hm, something wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Man, I wish you would've just come back as our teacher again! Things aren't the same without you around!" Gao cried with a sad look on his face. Daisuke chuckled nervously.

"Gao, you know that my real purpose is returning back to the Buddy Police. And ever since I became Tasuku's partner, everyone started to trust me again. I appreciate you wanted me back, Gao. But this is what I was meant to be."

"Awww man." Gao said disappointingly. Meanwhile, Batzz and Chibi Panda were on the bench, watching them.

"Are those brats more of the kid's friends?" Batzz asked.

"What?! You really don't know that's super famous fighter and his most trustworthy partner?!" Chibi Panda asked so surprisingly as he monologue.

* * *

 _"I thought everybody knew about the Buddy Police Super Cop, Tasuku Ryuenji and his Buddy, Jack! Tasuku was also one of Gao's main rivals and he's a genius Buddyfighter! And Jack has evolved to become Star Dragoner, Jackknife! So he can wield the power of stars! And alongside him is Tasuku's partner, Daisuke Masamune. He's one of the elite Buddyfighters who used a criminal fighter calling himself, Masked Dragon. But afterwards he redeemed himself as he returned to the Buddy Police. He's also one of Gao's main rivals. He used to be a teacher but now retired. He has a Buddy named Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga but now evolved to become Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei! Who uses the power of the cosmic energies!"_

* * *

"They're so amazing! I'm sure that either of them will be representing Star Dragon World in the Buddy Masters!" Chibi Panda said.

"Hold on. Dragonic? I never heard of that before." Batzz wondered.

"Oh yeah. You didn't know cause you were sealed. Well, you see." Chibi Panda looked at Ryuuga, "There was secret clan called the Dragonic Clan. They are known to a group strong fighters who fought for anything necessary. After awhile, they formed an alliance with other members of Dragon World and now they're known for everyone."

"If that's true then is that little dragon there, the leader?" Batzz asked.

"No, apparently since he became a monster for Star Dragon World. He lets someone else takes his place."

"Really, who?"

"Someone named Daigo. He's Ryuuga's apprentice."

"I don't know who this Daigo is. But he sounds like something I wanna beat up."

"What?!" Gao asked so surprisingly as it surprised them, "You two are gotta be in the Buddy Masters!" He got disappointed, "I was looking forward to fighting either of you guys!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we got our hands full." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke's right. We're so busy with the Buddy Police, we just can't fit it in." Tasuku said. Daisuke then sighed.

"Man, I wanted to battle Gao. But I can't pull my duties aside for this."

"Are you two sure?! Is there anything you two can do?" Gao asked for consideration.

"Why don't you two just quit the Buddy Police?" Gaito recommended.

"Ah, that's a brilliant idea!" Abygale agreed.

"Yeah, good thinking." Minako agreed.

"Seriously? That's the best idea?" Daisuke asked.

"Relax. But no, we couldn't do that. And besides, Daisuke has managed to regained everyone's trust back. He really wants to come back after all." Tasuku said.

"Yeah, thanks." Daisuke said.

"Besides, it's already been decided." Jack said, "Come on, cut them some slack, would you?"

"I'd be so bummed." Gao said.

"It's okay. We'll settle our score next match." Daisuke said as he puts his hands on Gao's shoulder.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"But if you won't be competing and Daisuke won't be competing either then who's going to be the Star Dragon Representative?" Abygale asked.

"Yeah, it's not like there's someone here who can willingly take your place." Minako said.

"Actually, I think there is." Daisuke said.

"Really, who?" Gao asked as Tasuku and Daisuke looked behind Gao as Gao turned and looked at Kanata, who is still playing soccer. Kanata noticed that Tasuku and Daisuke were looking at him.

"Uh..." Kanata was getting confused of what's going on.

"It seems as though, Tasuku and Daisuke are looking at you." Athora assumed.

"No. Not me." Kanata said as he felt a little embarrassed.

"Seriously, him?" Minako asked.

"It can't be that guy." Abygale said.

"Yeah, he's a real doofus." Gaito said.

"Kanata, we like to see the size of your ability to see if you have what it takes." Tasuku said, "Would you accept the Buddyfight challenge against my partner, Daisuke?" He requested.

"Hm, Daisuke?" Gao asked.

"No, I don't think so." Kanata refused.

"Yes, I thought that might be your answer." Tasuku said.

"We've done our research on you, son." Jack said.

"We learned that you never had a worthy opponent and lost interested in Buddyfighting. That's why you prefer to stick to soccer from now on." Ryuuga said.

"But Buddyfight isn't just about winning or losing." Tasuku said.

"It also about having determination and confidence. Giving everything you got as you enjoy having the fun of your lives." Daisuke said.

"When I tried to before, I didn't feel like those things, no? I just don't think it's for me." Kanata said.

"We would still like you to have a Buddyfight with him. Just give it a try." He bowed as he plead. It surprised them but not to Daisuke.

"Tasuku..." Daisuke said quietly.

"Forgive me but, I just can't fight your partner. Sorry." Kanata apologized.

"Are you crazy?!" Gao asked as he was upset, surprising Kanata, "Show some respect, man. He's practically begging you here! He even lets his good friend to take his place! Hey, why not fight me instead!" He recommended himself, "Then if I win, you'll have to Buddyfight Daisuke!"

"I don't need to be rude, Gao, but I'm not going to play Buddyfight." Kanata refused as it shocked Gao as it got him frustrated.

"Then let's have a soccer showdown!" Gao recommended desperately as it surprised them.

"Soccer?" Tasuku asked.

"A showdown?" Daisuke asked.

"Wow, he's a real doofus too." Gaito said.

"Tell me about it. He's getting way to desperate now." Minako said. Then Kanata placed the soccer on the ground. Gao got into his position as he was at the goal, getting ready to block the soccer ball.

"It's not like you, Kanata. To rarely accepted a challenge like this." Athora said.

"You know how I love soccer." Kanata smiled, "I just couldn't say no! Besides, this is Gao we're talking about."

"Take your best shot!" Gao said as he was ready.

"You'll have 3 kicks, if Gao can stop even one of them, he'll be declared the winner." Gaito explained the rules.

"Sounds like Gao's got about 35% chance to stopping the ball." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, but it looks Gao won't be able to get it." Minako said.

"Go on my whistle!" Chibi Panda said as he blows the whistle.

"Think fast, Gao!" Kanata makes his first move as he shoots his first ball so fast that Gao sees how huge in his eyes, he got scared as he hesitatingly dodged it, giving Kanata the goal.

"He hesitated!" Minako said.

"Why'd you move out of the way?!" Gaito yelled, "At least try and stop it."

"It's part of my strategy to figure out his kick. I owe this to Tasuku and Daisuke. This is one battle I just can't avoid to lose!" Gao said.

"And... second kick!" Chibi Panda blew the whistle.

"Stop this one!" Kanata shoots the second ball. Gao makes his move to grab the ball as he quickly grabs it. It surprised Kanata and Athora as Chibi Panda blew the whistle, declaring game over. Gao got paralyzed after grabbing the ball.

"That leaves 2 to 0!" Gaito said.

"I gave it everything I have. And he caught it." Kanata was amazed. Gao then stomped his foot.

"Gotta stop this time! This one's not getting through Kanata!" Gao said as Batzz watches.

"We'll just see!" Kanata makes his final strike as he kicks the final ball as Gao quickly grabs it again. He tried to held with all of his might.

"I have to help Tasuku and Daisuke and make Kanata Buddyfight!" Gao held on as much as he can as his foot is nearly reaching the goal. Kanata and Athora were surprised that Gao is holding on. Then finally, Gao managed to stop the ball from reaching to the goal.

"Ball saved! Gao is the winner!" Gaito declared.

"Well, that's the first." Athora said, "You actually lost at something."

"Mhm." Kanata agreed.

"Is it me or are you kinda happy?" He asked.

"It was fun is all." Kanata said, "Okay, Tasuku. I'll battle your partner. What do you say?" He asked.

"What do you think, Daisuke? Think you're up for it?" Tasuku asked.

"Sure am." Daisuke nodded in agreement.

'Thanks to Gao's effort and quick-thinking. I think Kanata's spirit has been lifted a little.' Tasuku thinks.

"My hands are sizzling hot." Gao cries as his hands are burning red.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage.

"Whenever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana is there!" Paruko said as Chibi Panda came in for a ride.

"And Chibi Panda will be on behind!" Chibi Panda said.

"Today's battle showcase is Star Dragon World users, Daisuke Masamune and Kanata Oozora! Will the winner be the elite fighter or the No-Damage Fighter?" Paruko announced.

"Since Tasuku dragged me into fighting you, I won't be going easy on you." Kanata said.

"No problem. I won't be going so easy on you either way." Daisuke said.

"Finishing kick on the azure field! Long shot! Luminize! Dragon's Fielder!" Kanata's Core Gadget is a blue soccer ball with azure lining.

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"Buddyfight!" Paruko and Chibi Panda said.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight with Star Dragon World!" The Star Dragon World flag is the same as the original.

"Star Dragon World as well!"

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Kanata has the first move!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Gao and the others are on the seats, watching the match.

"Take it easy. All those chips make you sick." Gao said as he noticed Batzz was eating chips as the trash with near his seats.

"Here we go! I Charge. And I Draw!" Kanata said.

"This kid is soccer obsessed." Gaito said.

"Well he is wearing his soccer jersey and his Core Gadget is a soccer ball. It's no wonder he's obsessed with it." Minako said.

"Alright, now's our chance to see if Kanata is a No-Damage Fighter." Gao wondered.

"Don't worry about it, Gao. You'll see it soon enough." Tasuku said.

"I equip!" He paid one gauge to equip, "Crystal Spikes, yeah!" He equips sneakers in crystallize form, "Alright! Kickoff time! I call Blue Crystal Dragon, Kalvados to the center!" He called out a blue crystal dragon with futuristic azure armor, has a tail with the design of a snowflake, claws with green nails, its face is futuristic.

"He may use Star Dragon World like Tasuku and Daisuke, but Kanata doesn't use Neodragons or Photonics!" Paruko announced, "He uses a new attribute monsters called Prism Dragons!"

"Kalvados! Attack the fighter!" Kanata commanded as Kalvados used his laser beam attack from his horn and the wings as it hits Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage.

"Let's see what Daisuke can do now." Gao said.

"Neither of them is quite of this stuff." Batzz said.

"Nah, you'll see. Daisuke's incredibly strong, not just Tasuku."

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the left, Photonic Knight, Diana!" He calls out a female humanoid dragon with azure scales the shines as bright as the night sky, white futuristic body armor covering everything but the face and arms, she also has white gauntlets, indigo hi-tech detachable wings in which they glow when she flies, in her right hand she holds a silver halberd with a cobalt blue aura, and in her left hand she hold a shield with the symbol of a crescent moon on it, "With her skill, I gain a gauge and regain one life!" He gains a gauge and regains one life, "And then I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall to the right! Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei!" He paid one gauge as he regained one life and Buddycalled.

"Let's go!" Ryuuga jumps as he transforms into his true form.

"Daisuke's Buddy Monster is in the game!" Paruko announced.

"I will activate Ryuusei's skill! I check the top 5 cards in my deck and placed one Photonic Gear to Ryuusei's soul! I choose Photonic Gear, Kabuto Bicker!" He brings out a large jet-like mechanized Japanese rhinoceros beetle with a dark gray shield-like shell, a light blue aura glowing on its wings, it has visor-like green eyes and the underbelly is indigo colored. When Crossnized with a monster, it's shield-like shell becomes a shield, the horn transforms into a doubled-bladed battle axe for the equipped monster, and it wings become a second pair of wings for the equipped monster, "Crossnize!"

"Kabuto Battle Axe! I gain a critical!"

"Crossnize, where did I see that?" Chibi Panda asked as he looked at the rule book, "Ooh! I found it! Crossnize is when monsters combine to become even stronger!"

"That's correct! You know your stuff!" Paruko complimented.

"Everything's right here in this book!"

"Professor Menjo's Buddyfight Super Secret Encyclopedia?!" Paruko read the title, "Wow! I have no idea that there's a book like this."

"Kalvados has 6000 defense! But Crystal Spikes' increases it by 2000! For a total of 8000 defense! Even with Crossnize and the additional critical. Your only option is do a Link Attack with Diana!" Kanata said as he recommended.

"The blades of the Photonic Stars! I pay one gauge to equip Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu! And when I equip Ryu, I equip another with Photonic Twin Blade in its name! I pay 1 life to equip Photonic Twin Blade, Star!" He paid one life and gauge to equip his two items, "Photonic Twin Blade, Ryu and Star!" Kanata was aware for it, "Diana and I will attack, I will start with Ryu!" Diana and Daisuke attacks with their blades.

"Lunar Cresent Slayer!" She said as they destroyed Kalvados but then it was revived due to Soulguard.

"That's Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Kanata's Core Gadget is glowing.

"Crystal Spikes' ability! Activate!" He begins kicking the ball with his item.

"What the-" Daisuke said as Kanata shoots the ball at Daisuke, inflicting one damage.

"After a Prism Dragon is attacked, Crystal Spikes can deal a blow of one damage!" Kanata explained, "If the monster's stays in the center."

"What an item! It only has zero power and critical, but..." Gaito said.

"What an remarkable ability." Abygale was amazed.

"Yeah." Minako nodded, "Never thought a glass shoe can actually gives him damage.

"Okay, Ryuusei! Time for a Link Attack!" Daisuke said as they make their secondary attack.

"No, you don't! I cast Brush Upper!" Kanata cast a spell as it brings little futuristic dragons as they brought up a barrier, protecting Kalvados.

"Looks like Kanata cast a spell to nullify the attack!" Paruko announced.

"I already know that Photonic Twin Blade, Star has a Penetrate Ability when attacking so I won't let that happen!"

"Damn! Then I'll discard a card and cast! Photon Energy Surge! I pay 1 life to send one Photonic Gear from the hand or field to the Drop Zone and destroy one monster! I'll send Shining Ryu to the Drop and destroy Kalvados!" Shining Ryu flies up as it was shining in photon as it dives to Kalvados and destroys it.

"Oh wow! He cast a spell to destroy Kalvados!"

"But his turn is now over and Kanata's still hasn't lost any of his life points!" Chibi Panda said.

"Could the rumors about Kanata Oozora being a No-Damage Fighter really be true?!" Paruko announced.

"Well, watch and find out! A flying and glittering radiance that outshines the starry of sky! Buddycall Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora to the center!" He paid 3 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Leave it to me!" He jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Athora is the most powerful Prism Dragon! He has Double Attack! Ability to revive twice using Soulguard! And he can't receive any effect damage or be destroyed by an effect!" Kanata explained his Buddy's effect.

"So that means..." Ryuusei said.

"I can't use Star's ability." Daisuke said.

"He's beautiful." Gaito said after looking at Athora.

"Yeah... I didn't think his dragon would be this beautiful with all that crystals on him." Minako said.

"Sometimes beauty can be disguised as great strength." Abygale said. But Batzz didn't care as he continues eating the chips.

"Look at that gorgeous dragon! Those sparkling crystals, oh my!" Paruko announced as she was heavenly amazed by Athora's appearance.

"Looks like the other option of destroying that dragon is to attack with over 9000 power!" Daisuke said.

"I cast! Enhancement! Increases the gauge by 1 and draw a card!" He gains a gauge and draw a card, "To the left and right, I call Red Crystal Dragon, Almarone!" He brings out a red futuristic wyvern dragon with red and white scales.

"This time he's called out a pair of prism dragons!" Paruko announced.

"Almarone on the right! Attack the fighter!" Kanata commands as it flies and flips around until it hits Daisuke, inflicting one damage.

"Daisuke!" Ryuusei yelled.

"Almarone on the left! Your turn!" Almarone jumps up as it attacks Daisuke, inflicting one damage.

"You alright there?" He asked.

"Yeah. No need to be concerned of me. But I have to admit, Tasuku's right. He really is good." Daisuke said, "Time for me to get serious! Come to me, Kanata! With all you got!" Kanata said as the image of Daisuke acting like Gao as he felt something in his heart.

Oh. What's that strange feeling?" He asked himself, "It's like that time before!"

"Tasuku told me." Daisuke said as it got Kanata's attention, "That when you face off against Gao in soccer, you threw your heart into it. Giving it your all! You were determined and having a blast, it's the same thing happening right now. DO you feel it, Kanata"

"I never felt like this Buddyfighting." Kanata said.

"Oh yeah, but sometimes we just need the right challenge to realize our true faith." Daisuke said.

"I get it... If Buddyfighting can be like this... then, I can help but enjoy it!" Kanata realized.

"Yeah, now's that the ticket! Now, should we finish this game?"

"Better believe it! After I beat you, I'll play again!"

"Looks like he gets it now!" Gao said as he noticed how excited Kanata is.

"Finally. The day I've been waiting for." Athora said as he was waiting for this to come, "It's come at last."

"Athora! Attack the fighter!" Kanata ordered as Athora jumps up.

"Crystal Horn!" Athora attacks however...

"I cast! Photonic Soul Barrier!" He cast as he nullified the attack, regaining one life and gained a gauge.

"Huh?"

"Athora! Double Attack!" Athora attacks again as he attacks, inflicting 2 damage.

"Next, it's Daisuke's turn!" Paruko announced.

"Next, I cast Photonic Shuffle! I send two Photonic Gears from my deck to the Drop Zone and I gain 2 gauge! I send Infinite Zone and Black Wing!" Infinite Zone and Black Wing spins around as they faded and becomes gauges, "Next, I used the ability of my Photonic Gears, I pay one gauge to crossnize with Ryuusei from the Drop Zone, I choose Wheel Spino from the Drop Zone! Crossnize!" He paid one gauge as he brought back a quatraped spinosaurus-like tank with black armor and white outlines of energy stretching around its body with short front legs with razor sharp claws made of energy and wheel shaped spines made of the same energy attached onto the middle of its back onto its tail. When this card crossnizes with Ryuusei, the wheel spines and part of its back detaches from it's body and attached onto Ryuusei's arms as its head armor attached onto the Ryuusei's head.

"Shredding Wheel Saw!"

"And with that, he gains 4000 power and Double Attack! He now has enough to destroy Athora's 9000 defense! Thanks to Crystal Spikes' effect!" Paruko announced.

"Perform a Link Attack on Athora!" Daisuke said as Diana and Daisuke performed a Link Attack as he used Twin Blade, Ryu to attack as it destroyed Athora.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Athora has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Protect Kanata!" Athora said as Kanata's item glows.

"Activate Crystal Spikes' ability!" He shoots as it hits Daisuke, inflicting 1 damage.

"Once again, Crystal Spikes chips away at Daisuke's life points!" Paruko announced.

"That is sure one incredible item!" Chibi Panda said.

"I attack your Almarone on the right! Twin Blade, Star!" He slashed at Almarone as he destroys it, "You're up, Ryuusei!"

"Yeah! Shredding Wheel Battle Slash!" He used the claws and the axe together as he makes his attack on Athora as he destroys it.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Athora has been revived due to Soulguard.

"I will protect Kanata til the end!"

"Then Ryuusei will attack again with the ability of Wheel Spino!" Daisuke said, "Double Attack!"

"Kanata will not lose!" Athora jumps up as he battles against Ryuusei and evaded his attacks, "As long as I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere!"

"I cast!" He paid one gauge to cast, "Radiance Shell, yeah!" He cast a rainbow colored shield with four prisms around with the crystal in the center, "The attack is nullified and my opponent receives one damage!"

"What?!" Daisuke was surprised as the axe rebounded and hits him, inflicting one damage.

"Man, Tasuku really wasn't kidding about this guy. How does he do that?" He asked.

"Time for Final Phase!" Kanata declared.

"What did he say?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised.

"What's Final Phase again?" Chibi Panda asked as he was looking in the manual.

"But only Daisuke should be able to declare Final Phase right now!" Paruko announced.

"I give my Dragon Powers to Kanata!" He flew as he was behind on Kanata, "I assist!" The six violet prisms surrounds Kanata as it spins around him as Kanata kicks the soccer ball.

"I cast!" His Crystal Spikes changed into grieves. All of the sudden, Daisuke was suddenly transported at a huge soccer stadium, "Impact!" The ball bounced as Kanata cycled around while kicking the ball as it grew bigger, "Cristiano... Crystal... Shoot!" He shoots the huge ball as it comes towards Daisuke as he got crashed, inflicting 4 damage.

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 2: Almarone/Athora/None)

(D: 0/ Item: Ryu/Star / G: 1: Diana/None/Ryuusei)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Kanata Oozora!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Kanata's victory, "Kanata defeated Daisuke without losing a single life point! A brilliant No-Damage Fighter has been crowned before us today!"

"He beat Daisuke. Intense." Gao said as he was amazed.

"Just as I suspected." Tasuku said, "He really is the No-Damage Fighter."

"It seems the rumors about him being the No-Damage Fighter were true." Gaito admitted.

"Yeah, they weren't kidding. For what we saw, Kanata's strategy is quite amazing." Minako said.

"And there's Gao, risking his life using his Impact and half-transforming into a dragon. Yet, this kid did it without breaking a sweat." Abygale said. Then Batzz smiled.

"That boy's not half bad. But on the other hand..." Batzz looked at Daisuke, "Photonic Gears, huh..."

* * *

Later, outside...

"Yes! I love to participate in the Buddy Masters!" Kanata happily accepted the invitation.

"Good. We were hoping you say that." Tasuku said.

"Glad that fight we made, changed your mind." Daisuke said.

"I can think of no better team that could represent our world." Jack said.

"And who would be better other than the No-Damage Fighter?" Ryuuga said.

"Our world?" Kanata asked as he thought of something, "I uh... Now that you mention it. What is my world?" He asked.

"Huh?" Athora was confused. As it gave a dull look on everyone's faces.

"Seriously? He doesn't even know his own world even from the fight?" Minako asked.

"They say geniuses are a bit weird." Abygale quoted.

"No mistake." Gaito said, "He's a really doofus."

"Real doofus?" Athora asked as he smirked, "You might be right."

"You know, me and my partner, Daisuke aren't the only ones who motivate you today." Tasuku said, "Gao did too, on the soccer field." He and Daisuke turned to Gao. Kanata nodded, "I'm sure that you two continue to drive and challenging each other in many Buddyfight matches."

"Next stop is... the Buddy Masters!" Gao said.

"You. No-Damage Fighter. I look forward to conquering you the most epic battle." Batzz said.

"Yeah. I can hardly wait." Kanata agreed. Batzz then looked at Daisuke.

'His Photonic Gear can come back from the Drop Zone, huh? But what if it's something else...' He wondered.

* * *

Later, at night at the Mikado Residence.

"In other news, the remaining five fighters were chosen to be representing today for the World Buddy Masters. The Ancient World Representative is Dai Kaido. The Legend World Representative is Shosetsu Kirisame. The Champion World Representative is Benkai Goketsu. The new world called the Cartoon World has a Representative, Saki Hikkikomori. And representing the Star Dragon World is Kanata Oozora." The news reporter explained as Gao watches the TV. He then heard snoring as he saw it was Batzz, laying on the floor, snoring, "Now all the Worlds are represented. Gao then chuckled from Batzz.

"Listen! You have to win that tournament, no matter what!" Chibi Panda said.

"Kay!" Gao nodded as he clenched his fist, "World Buddy Masters, here I come!" He said with pride and confidence.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on the stage.

"Welcome back for more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"For this chapter, we're showing one card! And this is something special for Cosmics!"

"Oh! What is it?!" Ryuusei said excitedly.

"Find out now!" He clapped his hands twice, revealing the next card, it shows a small robotic scorpion made of red and brown crystals, with the red crystals make up the body, head and tail and the brown crystal making up the legs and small stinger. When this card attacks, the beast jumps onto the opponent and stabs them in a vital point of the opponent's body. When this card "Crossnizes" with a Cosmic monster, it detaches its legs and latches its main body onto the Cosmic monster's forearm, with its tail straightening into a spear like weapon, "This is a new Gear called Cosmic Gear, Nebula Scorpion. A size one Cosmo Beast, with 3000 power, 2000 defense and a critical of 1. When this card crossnize with a Cosmic attribute, it gains Penetrate when attacking."

"So I got a Cosmic Gear now?"

"It's better. Anyways, the next chapter will be about the start of the World Buddy Masters. I won't be participating but we'll let Kanata do it. So give me a review of what you think and provide good Cosmic idea please."

"Heh, too bad you lost." Ryuusei said.

"Shut it. Anyways, bye for now." They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	4. First Day of World Buddy Masters

Chapter: First Day of World Buddy Masters

* * *

At the stadium...

"At long last, the World Buddy Masters are about to begin! And winner will be declared Buddyfight World #1! The venue is our very one Cho-Kyoto Buddyfight Stage and all the matches will be broadcast live on Earth and on the other parallel worlds! Open the roof!" Paruko announced as the stadium's roof opened up, releasing the balloons. Paruko flew into the stadium, "I've never been so excited! The top Buddyfighter from each World will be competing in this epic tournament! But which World do you think will become number one?! Keep watching or you'll miss the action!"

* * *

At the inside of the stadium. Gao and his friends have arrived.

"Gahh! It's finally starting!" Gao said excitedly.

"I'm so excited!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah! Me too!" Haruka said.

"Yeah. Me three, bro." Baku said.

"Listen, you might be fighting for your Dragon World but I was chosen to represent the superior Dungeon World!" Noboru boasted, "And I'm gonna win and become number one!" Then Chibi Panda got burning with pride now in a fiery aura.

"Those are some pretty big words coming from a Kitten Shirt!"

"I told you that it's a tiger!" He said as he was in a fiery aura too, "And what would you know about it, Panda?"

"I am Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" Chibi Panda argued.

"Yeah. With that scary ice pop stick." Noboru insulted as he was licking the ice pop similar to Chibi Panda's weapon.

"This is my Saint Holy Sword, you meanie!" He yelled.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Noboru and Chibi Panda started glaring at each other, "If we meet in battle, I'll crush you like an insect!"

"You're the one going down, bum!"

"Keep dreaming, furball!" He made a comeback.

"Tell him, Gao! Dragon World's gonna beat everyone and win the tournament right?" He asked Gao for his opinion.

"Yeah!" Gao gave a thumb up, "Batzz and I will get that title! Right?" He asked Batzz but Batzz didn't pay attention as he was eating something, "Buddy?" Batzz turned as he was eating potato chips.

"No matter who challenges me, I'll be the victor!" Batzz said as he threw the bag away as he starts to transform to his true form. It freaked everyone inside the stadium, "Does anyone dare to throw down the gauntlet before me?!" He yelled as his power destroys the light bulbs from the ceiling.

"What's gotten into you?!" Gao freakishly yelled as he used the card to turn Batzz back again.

"Sorry, bro." Baku said as he, Kuguru, and Haruka bowed apologetic to the workman.

"Forgive us!" Kuguru said.

"We won't let it happen again."

"Big Boss, you really are the coolest ever!" Chibi Panda said in admiration.

"Well, at least you're revved up and ready to fight." Gao said in conclusive.

"Come on, come all!" Gao heard a familiar voice as the little drum bangs, "It's a tournament like no other! An epic World Buddy Masters Festival!" It was Dai Kaido who has arrived.

"Hey, Dai!" Gao greeted as he walked to him.

"Hey, there. It's been quite a while, Gao."

"Dai Kaido?! I've heard all about you!" Chibi Panda said excitedly.

"I'm the Chief of the Ocean! And chosen representative of Ancient World! Who's this?" Dai asked as he noticed Batzz, "Is that the notorious Demon Lord Dragon?"

"He's Batzz. My Buddy!" Gao introduced.

"I like the fierce look in his eyes! I'd expect no less from your Buddy. But Gao, when it comes to size, my Buddy, Dual Jaeger is the tops!" Then Batzz has angry look on his face.

"You there. Do you value your life?" He asked angrily.

"Hey hey! Check out the cute little dragon?" Batzz heard someone asking as the familiar face with the news crew, including two people behind him. It was Asmodai who showed himself, "This is a major exclusive! The search of the legendary Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz. We stumbled upon an adorable mini dragon!" Hearing it made Batzz's mad.

"Yo, A-dog! Just chill!" Tetsuya said.

"Hey, what's up, you guys!" Gao said as he came to Zanya and Tetsuya.

"You're Tetsuya Kurodake! Buddy from Magic World!" Chibi Panda said.

"Yo, yo, yo! Yo, guilty as charge! Good eye!" Tetsuya said, "In my A number Buddy, A-dog, here's doing double duty! As a wrote-in reporter!"

"Nice to meet cha!" Asmodai said as he held a microphone.

"I don't believe it! Aren't you Gao's friend from Aibo Academy, a famous Katana World user, Zanya Kisaragi?!" Chibi Panda asked.

"Yes, but I'm here simply as a spectator and a fan." Zanya said.

"That's too bad, man. I was really hoping to face you in a Buddyfight again." Gao said as he was a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, me too. But I uh..." Zanya tried to explained, "Wasn't chosen."

"So, tell us, Gao. Where's your Buddy hiding?" Asmodai asked as he looks around, searching for Batzz.

"What do you mean? He's right there." Gao pointed out Batzz's small form, "His name is Batzz." Asmodai then laughs with his tears out.

"I thought that was a stuffed animal!"

"Well... Someone's going to get stumped." Batzz said.

"Calm down. This is the Demon Lord, Asmodai from Magic World!" Gao introduced.

"Demon Lord?" Batzz asked.

"Hey, hey! How about a song, Mr Demon Lord Dragon? Check it. Now keep it up, peep for my peeps. But not a grandma's old school folks' song, you did?" Asmodai said as Batzz is getting angry as the electric surges his body, "Come on, let's hear those pipes."

"You talk too much." Batzz got into a dark aura, "And I know how to fix that."

"Yeah." Asmodai said with a serious look on his face.

"Batzz! I told you gotta stop this!" Gao said as he and Tetsuya raised their arms to defend their friend's Buddy.

"You too, A-dog!" Tetsuya said. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure watches the others in a situation of two Demon Lords.

"Hey. Stay still." The figure said as she was speaking someone below.

"Oh come on. I wasn't the one who preferred to be the top." The one from the bottom said.

"Be quiet. We have no time to argue. We have to go if we want to represent our World."

"Fine, but you need to be the one to stay still."

"Okay. Now let's go!" Together, the bottom helped the top walked to the stage as they slowly stumbling so they won't fall.

* * *

At the stage of the Stadium...

"Everyone, please take your seats. The opening ceremony is about to begin! And yours truly, Aibo Academy's Paruko Nanana will be hosting the tournament!" She announced as the roof closed shut, "As the players from each of the 12 Worlds make their entrance into the arena, I'll take a moment to introduce them all! First up is the team from Dragon World!" From each sides of the audience behind them, each Flag from Different Worlds are shown on the panels, "Gao Mikado and his ferocious Buddy, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!" Gao and Batzz first ascended up stage.

"There they are!" Chibi Panda said as he and the others are watching them, "Hey! Big Boss!"

"Wow! They come up first!" Haruka said so excitedly.

"I was worried they even get on stage." Kuguru assumed.

"Yeah, he's behaving so far." Baku said.

"Next, we have the Dungeon World Representative, Noboru Kodo and Knight of Glory, El Quixote!" Paruko announced as Noboru and El Quixote ascended up stage, "And from Star Dragon World, Kanata Ozora and Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora." Kanata and Athora ascended up stage, "Next, from Magic World, it's Tetsuya Kurodake and Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Tetsuya and Asmodai ascended while doing the beat, "Put your hands together for Ancient World's, Dai Kaido and Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!" Dai ascended while beating the drum, "Next, represent Darkness Dragon World is Gaito Kurozu and Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Gaito and Abygale ascended upstage, "And let's give it up for the girl fighter, Hero World's Ku Teito and Koyomi-Class Fifth Ship Satsuki." A little girl appeared up stage wearing a captain's uniform jacket and hat, has light green hair, green eyes with a star on it, has a steering wheel mark on her shirt., wearing a purple skirt and black boots. Her Buddy is small form of a mobile green phone with mechanical green wings, "Next up is Legend World's Shosetsu Kirisame and Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal." Shosetsu ascended up with his hair tied up this time, "Follow by Danger World Representative, Minako Tamamo and her Buddy, Mechanic Researcher, Aria." Minako and Aria ascended upstage, "And next up from Katana World, Sakate Onigashira and Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki." Ascended up is a kid with a purple sweater jacket, wearing a hoodie to cover his head, but he has yellow hair with the brown on the tips of his hair, he seems to be a mid-weighted with a smirk look on his face with the eyes of a cat. His Buddy is an Oni demon with light purple hair tied around to his neck, he has a tattoo on his chest, and wears a black japanese jacket with light blue lining, "And the next World, is the Representative of Champion World. Give it up for Benkei Goketsu and his Buddy, Reckless Martial Artist, Kai!" It was huge weighted guy with boxing equipment, he wears a black undershirt, sweatpants and a pair of boxing gloves, he has a headgear and his short spiked hair, his Buddy was a dark skinned karate guy with black karate uniform with red belt, the symbol in his back shows a cobra, "Last but not least, we have new Representative for the new World called the Cartoon World, please welcome, Saki Hikkikomori and her new Buddy, Little Dewdrop Knight, Dewy!" The representative shows a girl wearing an overcoat, she wears a hat and her hair tied. The hands she had are somehow wooden with white gloves. She somehow losing her balance as her half is losing it but managed to pull through. Her Buddy shows itself as a little knight that looks like a watery dewdrop slime, "The participates has been divided by 2 groups of 6! Groups A and B and will compete in a round robin format!" She announced, "The players will randomly draw into one of the two groups and they are as followed." The platforms the players on are randomly moving as the groups has been chosen. The A Group consist of these six Worlds!" Gao, Noboru, Tetsuya, Sakate, Ku, and Saki were chosen for Group A, "And these remaining six Worlds will makeup Group B!" Gaito, Minako, Kanata, Dai, Shosetsu and Benkei were chosen as Group B.

"Gao's in Group A." Baku said.

"Even Noboru's in it!" Haruka said.

"Yep, Kitten Shirt is there too." Chibi Panda said.

"Both groups have challenged opponents." Kuguru said.

"After a winner from each group is decided. The two victors will face off in a final round to determine the most powerful and glorious World Buddy Masters Number 1! And the fighter who wins it all will receive a spectacular prize!" Paruko announced as the screen shows a plaque with a purple Buddyfight card on it with the glass case.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gao asked as he was curious.

"Looks like some kind of card." Noboru said as he looked at the prize.

"The mirage card. A most legendary card and the only one of its kind in existence." Paruko announced as she held up the card.

"A Mirage card?" Gao asked.

"And the only one of its kind?" Noboru asked.

"They say it possess amazing abilities. But nobody knows what." Paruko announced, "Once the tournament winner's declared, the seal will be lifted and that lucky fighter will receive this super ultra mega rare card and its mysterious powers will be revealed."

"Mirage card, you will be mine!" Gao said as he smiled with encouragement. Then Dai banged his drum.

"Wooooo! Let's get this show on the road! Tell us, who's fighting first?!" Dai said excitedly.

"I can see the many of you are anxious awaiting the action to begin! The pairing for Group A's first battle will be Dragon World's Gao Mikado!" Gao is on the screen.

"Alright! Who am I fighting?" Gao said.

"Versus Magic World's Tetsuya Kurodake!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya is on screen next to Gao.

"Sweet! Facing Gao right off the top!" Tetsuya said as Gao smirked.

"All fighters please exit the stage for unless you are competing!" Paruko announced, "You'll be called in time for your match!"

* * *

Outside of the stadium, Chibi Panda was hiding behind the pillar as he saw Batzz getting upset, Chibi Panda got scared.

"That goat-headed ignorant!" Batzz then transformed to his true form, "I can't believe that he mocked me! Very well. I'll teach that howler who a true Demon Lord fights!"

"I guess he's talking about Asmodai!" Chibi Panda said as he got frighten.

"Swiftly. I'll smash him swiftly to weld my rage!"

"Oh dear! I never seen him this angry! I can't watch anymore of this!" Chibi Panda ran because he doesn't want to get into Batzz's bad side.

* * *

At the hallways, Chibi Panda disguised himself to find out about the opponents.

"I think I'll check out the competition." Chibi Panda said as he sneaks to the door to Tetsuya's room, "Sneak, sneak, sneak. If I remember correctly. This is the Buddyfighter's Waiting Room." He slowly opens the door as he took a peek, "There they are." He saw Tetsuya and Asmodai, preparing the deck.

"Wait, come again. Why do we need this card, A-dog?" Tetsuya asked. Then Asmodai sensed something.

"There's a spy in our midst." Asmodai threw a card outside the door as it hits Chibi Panda's head as he lose the disguise and fell.

"Ow.." He then screamed as he noticed Asmodai spotted him.

"Tell me, little dragon. Do you know what we do to spies in Magic World?" Asmodai said with a scary look on his face. Chibi Panda was so scared that he screamed in fear.

* * *

Back outside. Gao and his friends are looking around, looking for Batzz and Chibi Panda.

"Weird. I don't see Batzz and Chibi Panda anywhere." Gao said. Then Kuguru looked as she gasp, noticing Chibi Panda

"Oh, look!" Kuguru said as they looked.

"Oh no! It's Chibi Panda!" Haruka said as they saw Chibi Panda getting tied up with Asmodai, poking with Chibi's sword and Tetsuya sits there watching.

"Go on, tell us." Asmodai said as Chibi Panda screamed in tortured, "Little spy!"

"Hey, Asmodai! What are you doing to him, huh?!" Gao asked angrily.

"He was spying and cooking up on our strategy. So now I've teach him a harsh lesson." Asmodai explained as Gao got confused.

"He was eavesdropping on us." Tetsuya said, "When we were jamming together our deck." He explained.

"Is that true, Chibi Panda?!" Gao asked as he was shockingly surprised.

"Yeah! But I didn't know it wasn't allowed, honest!" Chibi Panda said as he cries.

"'I didn't know' is no excuse." Baku said.

"It's not nice to peek on peoples' privacy." Haruka said.

"And it could get Gao disqualified!" Kuguru said.

"Bwaah! I'm so sorry!" Chibi Panda cries loudly.

"What about if I let you off easy this time but be warned, little Panda..." Asmodai said as he pull out Chibi Panda's sword and cuts the rope, releasing him, "Don't do it again." He advised. Then Batzz have arrived at the scene.

"Big Boss!" Chibi Panda noticed.

"I hope that you were plan on fighting fair and square, little Demon Lord Dragon?" Asmodai wondered.

"A dragon of my proud is, doesn't need such tactics!" Batzz said.

"Keep it up his game then he'll play to our advantage." He whispered to Gao and the others. Then he stand, "Gao. Must be rough having him as a Buddy."

"Don't let that dragon harsh your mellow, yo." Tetsuya said as he extend his hand as Gao takes it, "Best the luck to ya, homie."

"You too!" Gao wishes. But then Batzz is still getting mad.

* * *

Later, back inside the stage.

"The first match is about to begin!" Paruko announced, "Let's give it earth size welcome for our first two competitors!" Then spotlights shown for Gao and Batzz, "From Dragon World, Gao Mikado and his Buddy, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz! And from Magic World..." Crowd cheers as the spotlight shows for Tetsuya and Asmodai but Asmodai wears a lab coat and a yellow tie and glasses instead of his yellow jacket, "Tetsuya Kurodake and his Buddy, Fervent Demon Teacher, Asmodai! Let's go meet some sight of fans in the two whole Worlds. First up, Dragon World!" Paruko shut herself into her saucer as she starts to transport to Dragon World, "Here we go!"

* * *

At Dragon World, all the Dragons were at the shrine as they were to going to watch the match on the screen.

"Warp successful!" Paruko successfully transported as she pops out, "Hello, beautiful Dragon World. The crowd seems to be cautiously awaiting Gao Mikado's heroics!" She announced as she noticed something, "Hm?" She descends down and noticed the elder dragons are having a conversation, "Why aren't you all more excited for your World's Buddyfighter?" She asked.

"Cause long ago, his Buddy did something unforgivable on our beloved planet." The elder dragon said, "We can't root for him."

"Why?" She asked.

"He's despicable." Then he yelled, "Down with Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!" The elders joined in in protesting against Batzz.

"It just took a little while for their excitement to kick in." She said nervously, "Let's go see how things are unfolding in Magic World!" She shut herself in her saucer, "Warp!" She transported herself to Magic World.

* * *

At Magic World, many monsters from Magic World are at the concert with Lucifer's band, performing a music.

"Warp successful!" She successfully transported as she popped out, "Hello, magical Magic World! As you can see, this crowd's totally pumped up and ready for the fight!" She announced but the crowd is too distracted with the band.

* * *

Then Paruko's transported back to the stage.

"I can't wait to see what kind of incredible battle, Gao and Tetsuya will put off for us?!" Paruko announced.

"You ready, Buddy?" Gao asked Batzz as he got out his Core Deck.

"Hmph." Batzz said, "They won't know what hit them.

"Ready! A-Dog?" Tetsuya asked while getting the groove.

"Let's see what this guy can do!" Asmodai said.

"Now, rise before me! Almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"Together with the demon lord, let's study! Luminize! Devil Academy! Yo!" Then the stage has been set for Gao and Tetsuya.

"Alright! Everybody, say it with me now! Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"Represent Magic World, yo!" Tetsuya and Asmodai show their Magic World flag as it was a banner.

"This is unexpectedly turned into a Demon Lord showdown! And it all starts now!" Paruko announced.

* * *

The crowd cheered for the match to begin.

"I have the first move, yo!" Tetsuya said, "Charge and Draw! I cast..." He paid one gauge to cast, " Nice One! And draw two cards!" He drew two cards, "Let's do this! To the center, I call Demon Doctor, Buer!" He called the lion monster doctor to the center.

"With my effect, his gauge increases by 1!" Buer said as Tetsuya gains a gauge.

"I call Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin to the left!" He calls out the monster.

"And my effect gives Solomon's Great Barrier!" Tetsuya paid one gauge as he gains the set spell, "Read them and weep! Over to you!" He sends it to the Tetsuya above him.

"This means all 72 pillar monsters that were size 2 becomes size 1!" Paruko announced.

"Let's keep this beat! To the right position. I call Dance Asmodai!" He calls out Asmodai in his dancer outfit on the right by paying one gauge.

"I am the demon who can sing and dance!" Dancemodai said, "So shall we dance?!"

"Dance Asmodai's effect boost the number of cards in my hand by one, yo!" Tetsuya said as he drew a card.

"That answer is correct." Fervent Asmodai said.

"By bringing out a monster, he's increasing the cards in his hand and gauge." Baku explains.

"Kinda impressive with the first move." Kuguru said.

"Just like Big Bro's Infinite Zone. It can increase the cards in his hand and his gauge too." Haruka said.

"You're right." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, but don't forget that he can only attack once." Noboru said.

"That's right. And Buer on his center gets destroyed at the end of Gao's turn." Zanya devised.

"Ever danced with the devil?" Dancemodai said as he held Gao's arms to dance as Gao got surprised, "It's easy!" He spins around as he lifted Gao up and then spins and pose, "Elegantly, twirl gracefully!" He inflicted two damage while Gao is spinning.

"Oh boy. I think I'm gonna vomit." Batzz said as he got annoyed after seeing Gao got embarrassed. Gao then panted in exhaustion.

"I can't do this. Gotta keep..."

"What do you say, baby dragon? Ever dance with the devil on the bright spotlight?" Dancemodai asked.

"I will relish, shutting you down!" Batzz said as he was raging in thunder.

"Forget him!" Gao jumps back to his position, "It's my turn! I Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip!" He paid one gauge to equip his item, "Arc Dragon Sword! I call Chibi Panda to the left!" He called out Chibi Panda on the left.

"I finally made it to the stage!" Chibi Panda said.

"Hey, look at that!" Haruka pointed out.

"It's Chibi Panda." Kuguru said.

"What use will that squirt be?" Noboru asked.

"Bro. Wait and see." Baku advised.

"Each card has served a function. Which is why Chibi was included in the deck." Zanya said.

"That about sums it up." Baku said.

"Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"You're mine! Faulty Demon Lord!" Batzz jumps as he transforms to his true form then he roars. Then the right platform descends.

"There he is! Gao Mikado's Buddy! Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz in the flesh! They say he's almost destroyed Dragon World!" Paruko announced as Batzz makes his attack without letting Gao give the orders.

"Huh?! Hey! Batzz!" Gao yelled but it was too late as Batzz is going to crush Buer in the center.

"The bigger you are, the harder you-!" Buer said as Batzz instantly crushed Buer with his foot, destroying him at once. Tetsuya got scared from Batzz.

"Hey. Little lord fire puff." Dancemodai said to get Batzz's attention, "You wouldn't forget about me, would you?" He requested.

"Listen well, insolent wretch. When I'm through with you, you'll be but a distant memory!" Batzz makes his attack.

"I cast! Good to Go!" Tetsuya cast as he regained one life, "And return Dance Asmodai to my hand!" Dancemodai returned as Batzz's attack failed.

"Hah! Measly cowards!" Batzz insulted.

"Is he for real?!" Noboru asked after what he saw.

"Did Batzz just recklessly attacked without letting Gao give him the order?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, he's out of control." Baku said.

"You can't do what you want! There are rules to the game, you know?!" Gao complained.

"That coward needs to learn some respect!" Batzz said.

"Just be patient. There'll be time for that later." He advised, "Chibi Panda. Attack the fighter!"

"With pleasure!" Chibi Panda jumps as he makes his attack on Tetsuya as he whacks him with his little sword, "Take this! My Saint Holy Sword!"

"I cast! Solomon Shield! You dig!" He cast as he blocked off the attack, "Hey, Gao! Looks like my ragged moves are cramping your style, yo!" He gave a wink and then stick out his tongue.

"Oh yeah?" Gao asked sarcastically, "Then I'll do it!" He makes his move to attack. He swings his sword as he hits Tetsuya, inflicting 2 damage.

"Interesting move but he only did 2 points of damage." Paruko announced.

"Sky Poet, Amon to the center!" Tetsuya called out his monster, "Again, I call Dance Asmodai to the right!" He calls him out again as he paid a gauge.

"When I enter, you get to draw one card!" He said as Tetsuya draws a card.

"I cast! Mind of Hardcore!" He cast as he gains 3 gauges.

"He uses a spell to increase his gauge even more!" Paruko announced.

"You ready, Teach?!" Tetsuya asked his Buddy.

"Class is in session!" Asmodai said.

"Show your face already!" Batzz demanded, "I'll grind you into dust!"

"I Buddycall to the right, my favorite homie! Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai! And I return Dance Asmodai to my hand!" He paid two gauge to Buddycalled as Dance Asmodai returns again and regains one life.

"It's the one you've been waiting for! The Fervent Teacher form of Demon Lord Asmodai!" Paruko announced.

"Waiting for me, little Demon dragon?!" He asked, "When I show my handsome look, I can destroy one enemy monster." He explained his effect.

"Not Big Boss!" Chibi Panda assumed, "I'll sacrifice myself for the good of the team!"

"You got guts! To honor your courageous, you'll be the first to take my pop quiz." Asmodai said as he offered. And then he brought out the chalkboard with 'Your Function' on it, "What is your function?" He asked the question as Chibi Panda raised his hand for the answer.

"I know! My function is to help Dragon World be champion!" Chibi Panda answered as the buzzer buzz.

"Incorrect! Teacher must punish you with a clothesline of rage." Asmodai said as Chibi Panda screams and cries in tears. Then he used his arm for his clothesline move, hitting Chibi Panda, destroying him.

"Chibi Panda!" Gao yelled as he noticed Batzz is recklessly attacking again at Asmodai.

"Phony Demon Lord!" Batzz attacks as Asmodai jumps to evade it.

"You're a bad boy! Getting up during a test?! Teacher's recommend for the body slam for brains!" He grew into giant size as he body slammed at Batzz, destroying him.

* * *

At the Drop Zone, Batzz in his true form appeared with Chibi Panda as he was sitting there, disappointed.

"That faced clown! No one makes a fool out of me!" He yelled.

* * *

"Bust a move. This just got real! With three 72 pillar cards on the field, Teach A-Dog can destroy another enemy card!" Tetsuya explained.

"Well guess what, kids? It's not that hard, like school and foes in their own backyard!" Asmodai rapped.

"First, let's take a stand, and make the field lighter! Gamigin and Amon! Go and attack the fighter!" Tetsuya commanded as Gamigin and Amon performed a Link Attack as they attacked Gao, inflicting 4 damage, "Yeah, we're almost there! Teach A-Dog gets your vest in yo!"

"Time's up! What's this?" Asmodai holds a paper while holding the baton, "Your answer sheet is blank. Didn't you study, Mr. Mikado?" He asked angrily, "Since Daisuke is no longer your teacher, the teacher here will punish you with a knee drop!" He grew into giant size as he used the knee drop to smash Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Oww! Tetsuya's timely attacks have knocked down 3 life points!" Paruko announced as Gao struggles to get up. Then Batzz on the sphere goes to Gao.

"Stand up, kid!" Batzz said.

"Hey, Batzz..." Gao said.

"Call me out onto the field!" He considered.

"No, if I do, you'll misbehave again!"

* * *

"If you don't, it's the last time I ever fight with you!" Batzz said.

* * *

Gao tries to decide what to do.

"Man..." He said quietly until he makes his decision, "Okay!"

* * *

"You're my Buddy!" He said as Batzz smiled, "So I trust you!"

* * *

"My turn!" He pulled the lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge... And... Draw! I call Demon Lord Dragon to the right again!" He paid one gauge as he brought his Buddy again to the right.

"Been nice knowing you, Demon Lord! Say goodbye!" Batzz said.

* * *

"Oh no! I worried that Big Boss might get hurt again!" Chibi Panda said while he was still in the Drop Zone.

* * *

"Famed Deviser, Fanning to the left!" He calls out a white dragon with big horns, has a beard, wearing a blue chinese court uniform, carrying a huge folded fan, "I cast Distinguish Replenisher! My gauge increases by 3!" He cast as he gains 3 gauges, "And I regained 1 life!" Gao regained one life. Then Batzz makes his attack without giving a command again, "Batzz no!" Batzz didn't listen as he makes his attack on Asmodai.

"There's only one true Demon Lord in this world!" Batzz grabbed Asmodai with his gauntlet, "Good riddance, demon clown!" He crushed Asmodai as he destroyed him instantly.

"He's more demon than you'll ever be!" Gamigin said as it got Batzz's attention.

"Huh?! I am the Demon Lord!" He crushes Gamigin, destroying him at once.

"Batzz is going reckless again!" Haruka said.

"He's out of control!" Kuguru said.

"What is Batzz thinks he's doing?!" Noboru yelled.

"He should be attacking the center!" Zanya said.

"Yeah." Baku said. Amon tries to avoid getting caught but Batzz used his gauntlet as he destroys Amon instantly.

"Wicked! Batzz used up his three attacks!" Tetsuya said.

"But you forgot about me! Arc Dragon Sword!" He attacks Tetsuya, inflicting 2 damage, "Hey, Fanning! Time to engage!" Fanning used his fan as he swings it, releasing a thundery tornado to attack Tetsuya.

"I cast! Solomon Shield!" Tetsuya cast as he nullified the attack.

"I cast! Military Tactic Two Stage Plan!" Gao cast a spell.

"Say what?!" Noboru asked.

"A spell for the end of battle where the attack was nullified!" Kuguru explained.

"That card lets one monster on the field then it attack the second time!" Haruka said.

"Correct!" Kuguru patted on Haruka's head.

"Fanning! Attack the fighter again!" Gao commanded as Fanning makes his attack.

"I'm hipped to your drawing, yo!" Tetsuya said, "I cast! Magical Goodbye!" He cast to send Fanning back.

"Hah! As long as I'm on the field, you can't return me to the hand with an effect and I can't be forced to rest." Fanning said as he knocked off the card.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?! He's flipping the script!" Tetsuya said as he got shockingly surprised. Then Fanning used his attack this time as Tetsuya got caught in the tornado, inflicting 3 damage.

"In a blink of an eye, Tetsuya's down to 5 life points!" Paruko announced as Gao stomped his foot, breaking the ground.

"Time for Final Phase!" Gao declared, "You ready for this, Batzz?"

"You do whatever you wished!" Batzz said as he jumps up and transforms into the lance. The lance descends as Gao grabs it, the darkness shrouds on Gao as he transforms, wearing half of his dragonicification armor. He jumps up as he was transported in space. He jumps on the lance as he runs towards it, grab the part of the lance, "Impact!" He throws the lance as he dashes down to attack, "Thunder Lance!" The Thunder Lance hits Tetsuya, "X-Tempest Busters!" He strikes the lance, releasing the fiery X on center of earth, inflicting 5 damage as the game ended.

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory, "What an unexpected dramatic winning combat! Dragon World takes the first match!"

"Oh yeah! Thank you very much!" Gao bowed but then felt the stung again from the Impact. Chibi Panda who appeared out from the Drop Zone, he walks to Batzz.

"Amazing! Stupendous, Incredible!" He goes around Batzz, "We won! We won! You did so great, Big Boss!"

"Was there any doubt?" Batzz asked.

"You're the bestest!" Chibi Panda said as Gao walks to his Buddy.

"We did it, Batzz." He said while his arm was still stunned.

"Hmph."

"They made it." Haruka said.

"But they were lucky, pulling that one out, bro." Baku said.

"Yes, if Batzz refuses to listen, they'll lose next time for sure." Kuguru said.

"It seems like Gao's chosen one troublesome monster for his Buddy." Zanya said.

"Hah. Which means it's an easy victory for me!" Noboru boasted.

"No way! Gao won't lose to you, Kitten Shirt!" Haruka complained.

"It's a tiger!" He yelled.

"That was off the hook!" Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai walks to them.

"Well played, Mikado." Asmodai complimented, "We're still in this tournament."

"That's right! The Buddy Masters is just getting started, yo!" Tetsuya said excitedly as he danced the groove

"Yeah. Here's to doing our best of winning this thing." Gao extended up his stunned hand, "What do you say?"

"I say see ya in the finals, homie." Tetsuya takes his hand.

"Good, I look forward to it."

"Hah. I'll just crush this clowns again." Batzz said.

"Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz." Asmodai said.

"What?" He asked.

"You and Gao are still not yet in sync. Only when the two of you can become true buddies will unlock your full power." Asmodai explained the details as Gao and Batzz looked at each other.

"Be with the kid?" Batzz asked.

"True Buddies?" Gao asked.

"Just chiming ya!" Asmodai winked for a joke.

"This is shaping up to be the greatest Buddy Masters of all times! If that first match was any indication you won't wanna miss a second of the action! The next Buddyfight will be tomorrow at 2 pm between Star Dragon World and Danger World! Followed by Katana World versus Dungeon World. See you then!" Paruko announced. At the audience, Sakate was watching the watch as he pulled out a photo, revealing Noboru Kodo on it.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This chapter will show one card!" Daisuke said.

"Let's show one now!" Ryuusei said as Daisuke snapped his finger, revealing the card. It shows a white saber made of cosmic energy, outlined by a blue aura, formed by a futuristic gauntlet.

"This is my item called Cosmic Saber, Nova Buster. It is a Cosmic attribute with 5000 power and a critical o f 2. With its ability, when this Card attacks, If I have a "Cosmic" monster on my field with one or more cards in its soul, this card gets [Penetrate]! This is my strong weapon!"

"Yeah!"

"This chapter is done the next one will be about Noboru up against Sakate, who somehow appears in tournament."

"I wonder how did Cartoon World got created though. Do you think..."

"Nah, there's no way. Anyways, give me a review of what you think and give us good Cosmic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	5. Deceitful Fan

Chapter 5: Deceitful Fan

* * *

"My name's Chibi Panda! The World Buddy Masters Tournament has begun. And the winner will be declared the world number one . Dragon World's first opponent was Magic World, Tetsuya Kurodake and his scary Buddy, Demon Lord Asmodai! Gao and Big Boss Batzz worked to be down and out and managed to turn the tables for an amazing victory! I helped out a lot too and you can bet Dragon World will win its next Buddyfight as well!"

* * *

The next day, at the stadium. Everyone was at the cafeteria, having lunch.

"Here you go, Big Boss! As requested!" Chibi Panda said as he brought out a large portion of octopus dumplings to Batzz on the table, "So, will there be anything else?" He asked.

"No." Batzz said.

"I see." El Quixote said as he appeared, "It's you, isn't it?" He asked Batzz, "And as fierce as they claimed." He inspected him, "You're that Demon Lord Dragon who was freed from this seal."

"And? What of it? Who's asking?" Batzz asked.

"Knight of Glory, El Quixote! Buddy of Noboru Kodo! Representing Dungeon World!" He introduced himself, "And we just love to fight Dragons." He slightly boasted as he smiled, "But I can see why. Some might find you intimidating."

"Hmph." Batzz turned his head to ignore him.

"You excited about your first match?" Kuguru asked.

"Sure am. And once I win, I fight Gao! And I'm gonna crush you good! I'll iron cyclone your face!" Noboru boasted.

"I'm looking forward to it, man!" Gao said.

"What a goof! You actually looking forward to getting thrashed?!"

"Hey! Don't be mean to Gao like that!" Haruka complained.

"Easy there, Haruka. He was just having fun." Kuguru said.

"But I agreed with her! You don't have to take that, Gao! This kitty said he's gotta crash, smash, and bash your face! And won't stop until you're flat like a pancake! Don't let him talk to you like that!" Chibi Panda yelled with insults.

"I didn't say it quite like that." Noboru said as he sweatdropped.

"I think that's a bit too far, Chibi Panda." Haruka said.

"Come on, it's no sweat. All's fair and up in ware. I mean I could tell you your weaknesses are and how am I gonna exploit up." Gao said.

"Huh?" Noboru got surprised. Kuguru giggled.

"But I'll just wish you luck instead." He recommended.

"Kay, have it your way. But I'm still gonna crush you anyway." Noboru said.

"Ridiculous. With me here, you have zero chance." Batzz said after finishing his meal.

* * *

"Excuse me. But you're Noboru Kodo, aren't you?" A mysterious purple hoodie appeared.

"Uh, yeah?" Noboru replied as he was confused.

"Hi. My name is Sakate Onigashira." He introduced himself.

"You're the Katana World guy, right? Wait a sec, he's your next opponent." Baku said as he recognized him. Batzz then grunted.

"Oh I get it. You came to spy on me, huh?" Noboru assumed.

"No. I never do that! The truth is, I'm actually your biggest fan, Noboru!" Sakate said as he revealed his t-shirt, similar to Noboru's t-shirt.

"It's a Kitten Shirt!" Chibi Panda said after seeing the shirt.

"It's a tiger!" Sakate roared at Chibi Panda. Because of what they're seeing, they're all got surprised and sweatdropped, "You're lucky that these are your pals so I teach you a lesson, you rude panda." He lifts Chibi Panda with his hand.

"No. I'm actually a Saint Holy Sword Dragon from Dragon World!"

"Come on, man. Put Chibi down." Gao said as Sakate looks at him slightly and smiled.

"Something's off with this one." Batzz said quietly. But Chibi Panda is still scared as Sakate still holds him but then lets go as he drops Chibi Panda.

"Great! Now we have another mean kitten to deal with!" He said as he climbs to Gao's face.

"Hey, thanks for having my back, Sakate." Noboru thanked as he puts his hand on Sakate's shoulder, "I've tried explaining but they just don't get our sense of style!" He boasted.

"Sorry I lost my cool. I just got a little nervous meeting my Buddyfight Idol and all." Sakate said.

"He really is Noboru's biggest fan, huh?" Kuguru assumed.

"He really respected him so much." Haruka said.

"Look at this!" Sakate put down his backpack, "I've brought some stuff to show you!" He pulled out a notebook with the tiger logo on it, "A Tiger Notebook!" He pulled out a thermos with a tiger mark on it, "A coolio Tiger Thermos!" He pull out a cap with the tiger logo on it, "A Tiger hat!" He pulled out the boxers with the tiger logo on it, "And Tiger Underwear! Everything I wear this, it makes me think I'm Noboru's awesome Buddyfight!" Everyone sweatdropped except Noboru for seeing the merchandise.

"That is a little weird." Gao, Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka said simultaneously.

"He's creepy." Chibi Panda said.

"I see that you're really are my biggest fan, aren't you?!" Noboru said as he felt praised.

"Yeah!" Sakate replied.

"Don't get too close, Noboru. 411 Stalker Alert." Kuguru advised and whispered.

"I don't think he'll listen, Kuguru." Haruka said.

"I'm really looking forward to our Buddyfight today. I know I'm no match for you, it's just an honor to share the stage." Sakate explained.

"Just promised not to hold back! Anything can happen in a Buddyfight!" Noboru siad.

"Deal! Okay, see you in the Fighting Stage!" Sakate said as he leaves while waving his hat. Noboru then nodded. Batzz then grunted.

"Some people's kids." Batzz said.

"I had no idea I had such an awesome fans! That's the difference between me, the great Noboru Kodo and you, Mikado! That's gotta hurt!"

"All I know is, he wears your underwear." Gao said as he sweatdropped.

"Cut it out! They're not mine!" He yelled.

"It's just a joke." Gao said.

"Attention please." An announcement said as they heard, "We asked for Star Dragon World Representative, Kanata Ozora and Danger World Representative, Minako Tamamo. Please proceed to the arena for your match."

"Hurry! Or we'll miss the start of Kanata and Minako's fight!" Gao said, "Come on!"

"Nah. I think I'll pass." Noboru declined.

"Huh? What's your deal, man?" Gao asked.

"I just have something I gotta do."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Later, the match has begun as Kanata Ozora was up against Minako Tamamo.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Today's first match is between Group B's Danger World and Star Dragon World!" Paruko announced as everyone cheered.

"Alright! Let's give it everything we got, Kanata!" Minako said.

"Yeah! Good luck!" Kanata said.

"Isn't this great? You get to fight against a friend of ours." Athora said.

"If only Gaito was here though, he could've gotten the time to wish for her girlfriend the best of luck." Kanata said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Waiting Room, Gaito sneezed.

"Achoo!"

"Is something wrong, Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"Someone's talking behind my back." Gaito said.

"I take it that someone thinks Minako's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But Gaito, don't you want to cheer her on? This is her first time, participating in this tournament to represent Danger World."

"She'll be fine, Abygale. Besides, she knows that I have to get ready for my next match. So she'll be okay without me around."

"I see."

* * *

"Hey! Sup, you guys!" Gao greeted after seeing Tetsuya and Zanya there, "This'll be good!"

"Go, No-Damage Fighter!" Baku cheered.

"Go, Minako!" Kuguru cheered.

* * *

At the Waiting Room, Noboru was busy setting up his deck.

"Hmmm." Noboru thinks as El Quixote noticed.

"Diligently preparing for your first battle, I see." He assumed.

"Of course! If I'm facing against my biggest fan! Then I've gotta give him my very best fight!" He said as he got excited, "Don't I?"

"Mhm." El Quixote agreed.

"Besides that. I'm representing Dungeon World. I'll let them down if I don't win." He said as El Quixote laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You're too young to have the weight of the world on your shoulders, my boy."

"What do you know?! Why don't you go and sharpen your sword?"

"Good idea. People will only need to let down if you tried to do your best so let's do that together. So Tiger Boy?" El Quixote asked.

"Yeah! Sounds good, Buddy!" He gave a wink and a thumb up.

* * *

Back at the match...

"Go, Aria! Perform a Link Attack with Torres and attack Athora!" Minako commanded.

"Alright! Let's go!" Aria jumped on Torres as she rides it to attack Athora, "Yeah! Let's get him!" She comes charging with it together as they strike it and destroyed it.

"Revive it with Soulguard!" Kanata said as Athora revived due to Soulguard. Then Kanata's Crystal Spike glows, "Take... this!" He shoots the ball as it hits Minako, inflicting one damage.

She grunted, "Fine then! I'll just go with-"

"Time for Final Phase!" Kanata declared.

"What?! Right now?!" She asked as she got surprised.

"Is this his special move?!" Chibi Panda asked as she got surprised.

"I give my Dragon power to Kanata!" Athora said as he flies towards Kanata as he was behind him, "I assist!" The prisms spins around Kanata while he kicks the balls.

"I cast!" Kanata's Crystal Spike changed as he has the mark on his cheek. Minako appears at the soccer field, "Impact! Cristiano!" He kicks the ball as it expands, "Crystal! Shoot!" He shoots the giant ball it comes towards Minako.

"Whoa! Whoooooa!" She got hit as she got hit with 4 damage.

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: ?: None/Athora/None)

(M: 0/ Item: ?/ G: ?: Torres/None/Aria)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Kanata Ozora!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered, "And once again, he won without taking any damage! He's the one to beat! And he should be as he's fighting in place of Tasuku Ryuenji or Daisuke Masamune!" Then she started to shed tear, "I do anything to see him fighting today!" She then quickly stopped crying, "Let's now go check on with fans from two worlds! First, we'll visit Danger World!" She closed herself into the ship, "Here we go!" She transported herself to Danger World.

* * *

At Danger World, which is a Wasteland...

"Warp Successful! Hello! Dangerous Danger World..." Paruko looked as she noticed something's going on. Many monsters from Danger World were in shock after seeing Minako's loss in the match, "I get the feeling that they're not in a mood to check right now. That's my cue to take my exit." She went back into the ship, "Warp!" She then transported to Star Dragon World.

* * *

At the Star Dragon World, many monsters of Star Dragon World, cheered for Kanata's victory.

"No Damage Win! No Damage Win!" They cheered.

"Star Dragon World's buzzing with excitement cheering! A few words?" She asked one of them as it hugged her. Then many starts to hug her, "Sorry! I'm not into group hugs! Warp!" She warped herself to escape the group hug.

* * *

At the Waiting Room, Minako went in, meeting Gaito.

"Minako, you're back." Abygale said, "How did it go with your match?" He asked as she sat down, feeling down.

"I assumed that didn't go well, huh?" Gaito asked as she nodded. He then stand up from his seat.

"Gaito." Abygale said.

"You mustn't let this get in your way. You need to keep improving yourself if you want to continue following me." He walks to her, "That is why. I will help you get better."

"Gaito..." She then smiled, "Thank you. I'm really glad that you cheered me up." Then he started to blush and turned around.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea. I don't want my follower to get sad all the time!" He said as Minako chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

* * *

Back at the stage, she transported back...

"For our next match, we have Dungeon World vs Katana World!" She announced as Noboru and El Quixote ascended, "And here comes the Dungeon World Representative now! Let's hear it for Noboru Kodo!" Then the crowd cheered.

"You got this!" Gao cheered.

"Yeah! Go get them!" Kuguru cheered.

"Do your best!" Haruka cheered.

"You can do it!" Baku cheered.

* * *

At Dungeon World, many monsters of Dungeon World are cheering Noboru on. Paruko was there as she transported there.

"I wonder if we'll be lucky enough to see Dungeon World's specialty Link Attacks in this battle!" Paruko announced as she shut herself in her ship, "Warp!" She transported back to the stage.

* * *

Back at the stage, Sakate and his Buddy, ascended up to the stage...

"Let's give a monstrous welcome to the Katana World's player, Sakate Onigashira!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered.

"Hi, Noboru!" Sakate yelled across the stage.

"Hey!" Noboru happily greeted.

"This is like a Kitten Shirt showdown!" Chibi Panda said.

"That's a good one, Chibi Panda!" Gao said as he chuckled. Then Batzz looked at Sakate with a glare on his face.

* * *

Then Paruko transported at Katana World, in a dusk horizon...

"Here's Katana World! Hello, you excited fans?!" Paruko asked them as she noticed something, "Uh..." She saw that they are like in meditating position, "The ninja warriors are watching attemptedly. Um... Would anyone care to comment?" She asked but none can reply.

* * *

Back to the stage...

"I'm actually facing my idol in a Buddyfight! My legs' are trembling with excitement!" Sakate said excitedly.

"Naah, come on! We're equals when we're on Fighting Stage. I told you don't hold back! Give me your all!" Noboru advised.

"If you say so!" Sakate put on his hood, "Be warned..." He tore off the t-shirt logo, "I'm gonna crush you with everything I got!" It got Noboru shockingly surprised.

"Huh?!" Noboru said as Sakate removed his hood, revealing his true form.

"I'm the remarkable Sakate Onigashira!" He revealed to the one who first thought against Gao Mikado in Dragon World.

"What the?!" Noboru was surprised of what he is seeing.

"Him." Gao recognized him.

"That's the guy who tried to kidnapped Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said.

"Sakate Onigashira has just undergone a major transformation! What is this mean?!" Paruko announced as Sakate laughed mischievously.

"As I thought." Batzz was aware.

"Wait! You knew it was that guy?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"I know all."

"But why didn't you tell anybody?!"

"He's a no matter. I need all a standing formally." He replied.

"You should've told me." Gao looked at Noboru as he was getting upset.

"Why would you do such a thing?! You said you were my fan! You're just a liar!" Noboru complained.

"Why is that brat yelling at us?" Sakate's Buddy asked as he was confused.

"I wished you could've been there to see how stupid I made the guy looked." Sakate said as he snickered, "It was hilarious!"

"You scum! Get your kicks out of hurting people?!" Noboru asked angrily.

"Yes, actually I do. I'm addicted to that pathetic look that's all over your face."

"You think this is all a big joke?!"

"So. Is he any good?" Ibuki asked.

"Nah. He's a B League hack. This is gonna be a walk in the park for us." Sakate said.

"I can hear you!" Noboru yelled.

"Calm down there, Tiger Boy." El Quixote advised.

"You heard him! This guy's going down!" Noboru said as he pulled out his Core Deck, "Overcome the wild match door! Revise! The Knight of Glory! Luminize! Glorious Knights!"

"To devour people and to walk the path of Oni! Let bloom the flowers of evil! Luminize! Scroll of Oni Rascal!" Both luminized as the platforms set.

"Okay, you people! You know what to do! Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dungeon World!"

"Katana World."

* * *

(N: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move's mine! I Charge and I... Draw! I equip!" He paid 1 life to equip his item, "Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia!" Sakate chuckled.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!" He said sarcastically.

"I'll shut that foul mouth of yours for good!" Noboru said as he makes his attack, inflicting 2 damage.

"Weird, bro. Why's he in the tournament?" Baku wondered.

"Do you think that he used the disguise earlier to participate?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe that he also was planning to try to take Batzz again." Kuguru said.

"He may try all he likes. But no one shall ever control me." Batzz said.

* * *

"Okay! Now it's Sakate Onigashira's turn!" Paruko announced.

"This'll be fun! Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! Under the Table!" He cast as he regained one life and gained 2 gauges.

"That spell increases his gauge and life!" Paruko announced.

"I equip." He paid 1 gauge to equip his item, "Dark Arm Soaring Blade!" He equipped a dual weapon with fan blades that has a sash on each end, "With these, I'll slash you to pieces!"

"Try your best! You don't scare me!" Noboru said.

"I call to the right, Pale Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma!" He calls out a monster by paying one gauge. The appearance is an yellow human-like oni, wearing the same clothes as Kid Ibuki but has a dark grey long hair ponytail, he carries a chain mail weapon, "This sneakiest assassin Hoshiguma adds one card from my hand facedown in his soul." Sakate explained as he set his card facedown to Hoshiguma's soul. Then Hoshiguma is making his attack.

"Facedown cards?" Gao asked as Hoshiguma strikes at Noboru, inflicting 2 damage.

"Sakate deals 2 damage points to Noboru!" Paruko announced as Hoshiguma goes again, "Whoa! Could this be a Double Attack?!"

"Attack him!" Sakate ordered as Noboru grunted in frustration. Then Hoshiguma strikes his attack again, inflicting another 2 damage, "You did say that I should give you my all, right?! My Idol?!" He makes his attack.

"Cast! Divine Protection, Shalsana!" Noboru cast as he regained one life.

"You're the most unsatisfying opponent. I don't think you're my idol anymore. You're a major letdown!" Sakate insulted.

"Only thing going down is you! Now, it's my turn! I Draw!"

"Keep calm, my boy." El Quixote said.

"I'll finish this guy!" Noboru said as he Charged and Draw, "I equip! Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal!" He paid 1 gauge to equip his secondary item as he combined them as one, "To the left, I call Dragon Wing Knight Dragonguard, come on!" He paid one gauge as he calls out his monster, "I Buddycall to the right, Knight of Glory El Quixote!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Here we go, Rocinante!" El Quixote said as he moves to the right.

"Look. a wrinkling old geezer just entered the game." Kid Ibuki said sarcastically as Sakate laughed.

"I guess that's his Buddy."

"You're gonna get it!" Noboru said angrily.

"Stop, Tiger Boy!" El Quixote yelled as he got Noboru's attention, "I hope you haven't forgotten the value to earlier before the match." He recalled.

* * *

 _"Good idea. People will only need to let down if you tried to do your best so let's do that together. So Tiger Boy?" El Quixote asked._

 _"Yeah! Sounds good, Buddy!" He gave a wink and a thumb up, "I swear on my honor as Tiger Boy!" He swore.  
_

* * *

"Thanks, El Quixote. You're totally right. Okay! Begin, attack phase!"

"Now, Hoshiguma. Move to the center!" Sakate said as Hoshiguma has moved to the center.

"Link Attack the center with El Quixote and my Eskamal!" Noboru said, "Are you ready, Buddy?!" He asked.

"Indeed!" El Quixote said as they joined together to attack Hoshiguma.

"Oh. I wouldn't do that. You see if you attack him..." Sakate advised a warning but it was too late as they already attacked. Then they attack Sakate due to Penetrate, inflicting 3 damage.

"After Eskamal's effect damage and El Quixote's penetrate damage, Sakate's life is reduced by 3 points!" Paruko announced.

"I tried to warn you not to do that, but it's clear you don't listen." Sakate said.

"Hmph! I'd never listen to someone like you!" Noboru said, "Now, are we Buddyfighting or aren't we?"

"With your moronic intellect, I can't believe you're in this tournament." He insulted.

"Well then, show me how dumb I really." Noboru bragged.

"Don't worry that's exactly what I'm about to do." He whispered to himself as Kid Ibuki splits himself to two for one red Kid Ibuki and a white Kid Ibuki.

"Hey. What's happening?" Gao asked.

"Ha. It's just some old parlor trick." Batzz assumed. Then the two Kid Ibuki performed their dance move as a giant bell appears above as it hits the ground with the two Ibukis in it.

"What's this?!" Noboru asked.

"Buddycall to the right!" Sakate paid two gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life, "Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki!" He calls out Kid Ibuki as he was on a huge Oni monster, has red skin, horn knuckles, same clothes as Kid Ibuki, carrying a gourd on his waist on the side, has a face of a mask with red eyes, flower mark on his abs, giant metal mouth trap on its left shoulder, and has two horns on the head. It surprised Noboru after seeing the huge monster. Kid Ibuki chuckled.

"My first job of the day is complete." He said.

"Unbelievable! It's Noboru's turn but Sakate's called his own Buddy! Just what exactly is going on?!" Paruko announced as she was surprised.

"When Kid Hoshiguma is destroyed. The facedown soul card is set to the Drop Zone too. And the facedown card that I secretly chose was my one and only Buddy. Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki." Sakate explained.

"When I'm sent to the Drop Zone as a facedown soul card, I can be called." Kid Ibuki said, "This ability is known as 'Ambush'."

"Okay, but... if you call him to the right and not the center then he can't protect the fighter!" He stated.

"I don't care. When Kid Ibuki is called, he can destroy one of my opponent's monsters." Sakate explained the effect, "Destroy Dragongard!" Oni Boss smashed Dragongard as he destroys it.

"Dragongard!" Noboru yelled.

"Sorry, Dum-Dum. But your monster had to go bye-bye before it can do a single thing." Kid Ibuki said.

"He destroyed his monster!" Haruka said.

"What'll we do?" Kuguru said with concern.

"He just called him out, bro." Baku said.

"Defeated before he could even attack." Chibi Panda said.

"Right. There's more." Kid Ibuki said as he held a red energy orb in his hand, "When I enter due to Ambush..."

"Watch out!" El Quixote warned but it was too late as Kid Ibuki attacks Noboru.

"I deal damage equal to the destroyed monster's size!" He inflicted two damage at him.

"What a play! He not only destroyed Noboru's monster, but deals 2 damage points!" Paruko announced.

"Noboru!" Gao yelled.

"I despise this guy." Batzz said.

"Gee, Noboru. You're not gonna break down and cry on me, are you?" Sakate asked as he pulls out the tore t-shirt, "I'm the sitting president of your fan club." He said sarcastically.

"Shut your trap! I'm not quite finished yet!" Noboru said.

"Calm down! Don't let him set the blaze, Tiger-" But just as soon as El Quixote finished speaking, he was hit with Sakate's item and was destroyed.

"El Quixote, no!" He yelled.

"When a monster enters by Ambush, this guys uses one gauge. And then goes on a wild rampage!" Sakate explained.

"Incredible! With just Kid Ibuki's Ambush, all of Noboru's monsters have been destroyed! And Noboru now finds himself down to just 5 life points!" Paruko announced.

"I'm not done yet." Noboru said, "He'll see. I still have Bestia!" Sakate chuckled.

"What are you waiting for? Take your turn so I can make you suffer even more!" He said as Noboru comes to attack with Bestia.

"I cast Optics Operation, Shrouded Strawcoat!" Sakate cast as he shrouds himself with invisibility, evading Noboru's attack.

"Not again!" He yelled as Sakate laughed and revealed himself.

"This spell decreases damage by 2." He explained as he appeared behind of Noboru.

"Whoa! Sakate takes 0 damage! Meaning Noboru was unable to shave off any life points from Sakate and his turn is over!" Paruko announced.

"You should seen the look on your face." Sakate said as he chuckled, "Such a life-like." Then his buddy chuckled too.

"So embarrassing."

"What's their problem?! They're not worthy of being called Buddyfighter! You gotta beat these guys!" Gao yelled out.

"Don't worry, Gao! I've got these clowns right where I want them!" Noboru said, 'Nicely that Gao's cheering for me. I always giving him a hard time but he's a true friend when it counts.' He looked at his hand, 'I can still win this!' He believes, 'Sorry, El Quixote. But hang on.'

* * *

At the Drop Zone, El Quixote watches Noboru.

'I promise I'll call you back to the field!' Noboru thinks as El Quixote nodded for awareness.

* * *

"My turn again. I Draw! Charge and Draw! Kay, Kid Ibuki. Let's put this failure out of misery!" Sakate said as he makes a attack, "But first, let's torment him a little more!" He throws his weapon at Noboru, inflicting 2 damage, "Kid Ibuki, attack the fighter!"

"I love to!" Kid Ibuki said as he jumps off of Oni Boss to let him attack Noboru as it walks towards him. Noboru step back a little as he sees Oni Boss getting closer to him. Then with a raise of his fists, it makes its first attack, inflicting 2 damage. Everyone was in shock as they saw that Noboru is losing. Noboru groaned as he nearly on the ground after the attack. He stand up as he smiled and chuckled.

"What's the matter? Couldn't finish me off in one turn?" Noboru asked as he bragged.

"Well, it wouldn't be very much fun for us if you went down so easily. Now we can, make you suffer even more!" Sakate said, "Kid Ibuki, Double Attack the fighter!"

"I won't let you! I cast!" Noboru paid 1 gauge to cast, "Divine Protection, Shalsana!" He activates the barrier as he nullified the attack "I have to stand up to a bully like you!"

"That card has no effect." Sakate said.

"No way!"

"I cast! Demon Way, Sakurafubuki!" He paid 2 life to activate the spell as the spell of Shalsana was destroyed, "With that, your spell is nullified."

"I'm helpless!" Noboru said as Oni Boss is making his second attack again.

"Poor Noboru! All he can do is pray for his own destruction!" Paruko announced.

"It seems you're out of options, Kitten Shirt. You're history." Sakate said.

"It's a Tiger! Not him! I can't let you to him!" Noboru yelled as Oni Boss makes a finishing blow, "I rather lose to anyone else!" Oni Boss strikes Noboru down, inflicting two damage as the game ended.

* * *

(N: 0/ Item Bestia/Eskamal/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(S: 5/ Item: Soaring Blade/ G: 0: None/None/Oni Boss)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Sakate Onigashira!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered. But then after the battle is over, Noboru is unconsciously on the floor with some injuries. Sakate chuckled.

"Serve you right. You're calling yourself a Buddyfighter?" Sakate asked.

"Noboru!" Gao said as he runs towards to help his friend. El Quixote came out of the deck as he was trying to see if Noboru's okay.

* * *

Later... Gao and Chibi Panda and the others were running to the infirmary to check on Noboru.

"No way! Noboru's not withdrawing from the tournament!" Gao yelled.

"The doctor's making him stop, bro!" Baku said as they made to the room.

"This isn't good. Do you really think that Noboru could be out of the tournament?" Haruka said.

"I don't know but I could never imagine this could happen." Kuguru said.

"Hope he's okay." Chibi Panda said. Then Gao slides opens the door.

"Noboru!"

"Kitten Shirt!" Chibi Panda yelled with concerned.

"Are you okay?!" Kuguru asked.

"What up?!" Baku said.

"Is there anything broken?!" Haruka asked.

"Hey, guys. Nice of you to stop by." Noboru said as he was laying in bed with El Quixote, sitting by his side, "But uh... Why are you all so sweaty and out of breath?" He asked.

"Stop it with the jokes, man! We heard the doctors are making you quit so we were worried!" Gao said.

"You look better than I expected. Even better than you normally do." Chibi Panda said.

"I look better than you ever will, Panda!" Noboru argued as El Quixote was in a depressing state all of the sudden.

"I'm a Saint Holy Sword Dragon!"

"Whatever. I'm not in a mood."

"So why are you withdrawing?! We were supposed to fight next!" Gao said.

"That's right! Even Big Boss Batzz says he was looking forward to knocking that smirk off your face in a Buddyfight." Chibi Panda said as Batzz heard it from the outside of the room.

"I never said that." He said quietly, "Not even close." Then he noticed a nurse is coming to the room.

"Well, I was looking-" Gao was about to argue until he got lifted by the nurse, "Forward to facing you and this-!" Then Chibi Panda got lifted too, "Hey! What's the deal?!"

"Somebody help us!" Chibi Panda said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll try and catch your Buddyfight." Noboru said as the nurse threw them out. Then Baku and the others leave the room.

"Give up on this one, bro. Judges have decided." Baku said.

"Yeah, they have to follow protocol with the codes of player's safety." Kuguru said.

"It's the rule, Gao. I'm afraid they don't have a choice. It's for his sake." Haruka said.

* * *

Inside the room.

"I feel like such a dope!" Noboru realized, "Doctors stopping me from Buddyfighting. It's not fair!" He gripped the blanket tightly with frustration.

"It just proves that you put everything you have in battling the best that you could. Right now, it's important for you to rest and heal. Don't worry about what you can't change." El Quixote advised, "We'll fight another day!"

"I'm sorry! I failed!" Noboru said as El Quixote put his hand on his shoulder.

"Failure is the first step towards success and don't forget, we represent Dungeon World together upon that stage today. The loss was not yours alone. I share the burden of defeat with you." He said as Noboru started to cry.

* * *

Outside...

"Batzz." Gao said as he stopped, "We must defeat Sakate. No matter what, okay?" He requested.

"Hmph. No matter the opponent, I will win." Batzz quoted as Gao grunted in anger because of what Sakate has done.

* * *

At the mysterious location...

"I breech through my first match and don't think anyone else would be a problem." Sakate reported.

"I hope not, defeat is not an option." His master said.

"Right!"

"Between the Mirage Card, or suffer the consequences."

"I won't let you down."

"Soon, my time will come." He snickered.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"For this chapter, we'll have one card to show!" Ryuusei said.

"Let's show one now!" Daisuke said as he snapped his finger revealing the card. It shows a pair of dark blue, forearm length, futuristic claw gauntlets with retractable light green laser claws above the knuckles, white glowing rings on the wrists, blue pearls surging with cosmic energy on top of the hand and a golden and black symbol of the Thunder Empire on the forearm of the gauntlets, "This is another item called Cosmic Arsenal, Dual Astral Claw. It has 5000 power and 2 critical. A Thunder Empire and Star attributes. When this card deals damage to the opponent, if I have a "Cosmo Dragon" with a card in its soul on the left or right, I will put the top card of my deck into the gauge and draw a card. It has Double Attack. I can only activate this ability once per turn."

"That's a useful card."

"Of course it is. It's what we earned after all. Anyways, this chapter is done. The next one will be about Gao battling against the Representative of Hero World, Ku Teito."

"It's too bad Minako couldn't win."

"Unfortunately, she needs more practice. But she'll win eventually. Anyways, give us a review of what you think and give us good Cosmic ideas please. Or better give us some good ideas for Minako when she gets her Buddy evolved for the Thunder Empire. Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	6. Launching Officer, Ku Teito

Chapter 6: Launching Officer, Ku Teito

* * *

Later, at night, at the Mikado Residence. Batzz came out of the shower as he was humming. He pull out a coffee milk carton as he opens it and drinks it.

"I love a hot bath." Batzz said.

"Here's your snack, Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said as he brought the plate of Octopus Dumplings to Batzz.

"Right on time, little one. Just put it over there."

* * *

At Gao's Bedroom...

"For the 8th time, Gao! Get bath before bed!" Suzumi said.

"Just a sec, mom!" Gao said as he was looking at his cards, "I gotta get ready for Hero World tomorrow. I wonder what kind of fighter she is." He thought about the Hero Representative, Ku Teito.

* * *

Outside of the Mikado Residence. Something outside is locking on target to Gao. It was a huge battleship.

"Reconnaissance mission successful." A voice said as a familiar image is on the ship.

"Target has been acquired." She said with a smirk on her face, "Gao Mikado..."

* * *

Back in Gao's bedroom. Gao continues focusing as he felt something shaking.

* * *

At the Dojo. Chibi Panda panicked while Batzz is eating his snack.

"I think we're having an earthquake!"

* * *

Outside, the house is all of the sudden got caught by a tractor beam as it was being lifted from the ground.

* * *

"Save Big Boss's Dumplings!" He said as he kneel down to protect himself. But Batzz didn't care as he continues eating.

* * *

Gao went to the balcony to check to see what's going on. He looked around as he was surprised of what he just saw. He saw his house was wrapped in some kind of electrifying barrier.

"Look! A flying house up in the sky!" Hanako said as she saw outside.

* * *

At the kitchen...

"Is Batzz at it again?!" Takeshi asked as he was out of the shower.

"Not this time." Suzumi said.

* * *

"Gao Mikado!" Gao heard a girl's voice as he looked up at the sky. He saw the huge ship above.

"Wow!" Gao was surprised.

"Officer Ku Teito, reporting! Hero World Representative! I am here to arrest you! Because you are a criminal!" Ku stated as Gao was shocked.

* * *

"Big Boss! Your opponent for tomorrow is here!" Chibi Panda informed Batzz.

"What's all the noise about?" Batzz asked, "How dare they interrupt my post nap relaxation?" He was about to take a bite as the house tilted, moving Chibi Panda, the table, and Batzz's food out of the way. But Batzz managed to grab the plate as he snarfed the dumplings into his mouth in time. But then he crashed into with Chibi Panda and the table.

"Big Boss!" Chibi Panda cried as Batzz is starting to get angry.

* * *

Batzz somehow transported outside in his true form.

"You there! I'll face you!" He demanded.

"Uh, what?" Ku asked.

"I'll protect you, Admiral." Her Buddy said.

"You wished to witness the true power of me?!" Batzz asked as he was going to unleash his power.

"Uh... Satsuki! Commence counterattack on my mark!" Ku ordered.

"Wait!" A familiar voice said as the helicopter.

"Cease the attack now!" Another one said as it was Tasuku and Daisuke are there with their Buddies.

"Look, it's Tasuku and Daisuke!" Gao said as he noticed them.

* * *

After the house descended down back in place. Tasuku and Daisuke went inside to explained stuff to them. At the Dojo. Ku kneel for embarrassment.

"You actually thought I was a criminal?" Gao asked.

"Start talking! It better be good!" Chibi Panda said.

"Recently, a suspect named Kamakiri Yotsukado was arrested." Tasuku explained.

"The thing is, is that she assumed that you are Kamakiri Yotsukado." Daisuke said as the family was surprised.

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"Yo-Your names are similar, so..." Ku said as she got embarrassed. Tasuku then laughed.

"You really misheard things, don't you?" Daisuke asked.

"I just thought a little mixed up, is all."

"Kamakiri Yotsukado. Gao Mikado." Gao tried to think of the theory as he realized, "Only Kados' sounds the same! Tasuku, Daisuke, who is this anyway?" He asked.

"It was the Buddy Police!" Ku said.

"Trainee, don't forget that part." Tasuku said.

"And that huge ship soaring in the sky, is her Buddy, Satsuki." Daisuke explained.

"We apologized for the inconvenience." Tasuku said as they bowed in apologetic.

"It was an innocent mistake." Suzumi said as Takeshi nodded in agreement.

"We're very sorry for the trouble." Ku apologized. Gao then walked to her.

"Awww. Don't worry about it." He gave her a pat on the head as it gave her a shock, "I'll just get you back on our match tomorrow! It'd sure to be a good battle!" He considered as Ku stands up.

"Did you really just pat me on the head like I'm some little kid?" Ku asked.

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"Nobody treats me like a child!" Ku snapped.

"Huh?!" Gao got surprised as Ku bites on Gao's head and pounds him.

"My restraining will beg you for mercy!" She yelled.

"Stop that!" Tasuku yelled.

"Don't bite Gao like that!" Daisuke yelled.

Meanwhile, Batzz is still eating as he was thinking after seeing Ku biting Gao.

"I like her." He smirked, "Finally, a worthy opponent."

* * *

The next day, at the stadium...

"Good morning, Gao!" Kuguru greeted as she, Baku, and Haruka were there.

"Hey there!" Haruka said.

"How's it going, bro?" Baku asked.

"Hey! I'm awesome! I'm gonna win today!" Gao said.

"Correction, Mikado!" Gao heard Ku's voice as it got his attention, "The winner's today will be me, Ku Teito, and my Buddy, Satsuki!" Ku said, "The world number one title will go to Hero World!"

"Dream on!" Gao argued.

"I think your hat's on too tight!" Chibi Panda said.

"Are we missing something?" Kuguru asked.

"Do you know her, Gao?" Haruka asked.

"Well, uh..." Gao tried to explain.

"Your friend here humiliated me!" Ku explained.

"Come on, I just patted your head a little." Gao said but then Ku jumps down and bites Gao's head again.

"That's one of the worst things you do!" She yelled as Gao cried from the pain. Ku imagines herself, being older, "Look at me! I'm beautiful and sophisticated young lady!"

"Admiral. Sophisticated may be a stretch." Satsuki said.

"Aren't you the one from last night?" Batzz asked as he recognized her.

"Yes. I am Koyomi Class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki." She introduced herself.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Kanata asked as he came by.

"How's it going, Kanata?" Baku asked.

"Good morning." Kuguru said.

"Hello." Haruka said.

"Did you do something new to your hair, Gao?" Kanata asked as he noticed something on Gao's head "Is the frazzled look in?" He chuckled.

"Yeah! Like this is on purpose!" He cried, "Oh no!" He noticed Ku is gone, "Where'd she go?!"

"I'm up here, you b-on!" She said.

"Why is she back up there?" He asked.

"I think it has to do with her height, bro." Baku assumed.

"I'm with the Buddy Police. So for your good, don't mock me any further!" Ku yelled.

"You're with the Buddy Police?" Kanata asked, "I'm surprised of how little you are." He said as Ku somewhat bites Gao.

"Why are you attacking me?! Kanata's said it!" Gao complained.

"Cause you were the first to treat me like a child!" Ku yelled.

"Well, you are acting like a spoiled brat!" He said. Batzz and Satsuki watches as Satsuki blushed after seeing how cute Ku is.

"She's so adorable! I always knew this if I ever had a Buddy, it would be a cute girl. She's like my sister."

"Shut it. You and I settle our score today." Batzz said.

"I am terribly sorry about last night. But we will be the ones to grasp victory!" Satsuki determined as she went back to her Buddy.

"Hero World is the most amazingly awesome of all the worlds!" Ku boasted, "And my Buddy, Satsuki's strongest monster there is!" Then she trails off.

"As if! Yeah, you better run!" Chibi Panda said.

"I'm exhausted." Gao said as Haruka giggled.

"Well, she did bite you twice today, Gao." Haruka said.

"Please don't make it worse, Haruka."

"So she's representing Hero World?" Kanata asked, "Incredible! I mean she's so little!"

"Kanata..." Gao said for the warning, "Came late to the party so nothing personally, but just zip it, kid!"

"Isn't it great though. There's someone who can play Buddyfight at a young age like Haruka." Kuguru said.

"Yeah! Maybe she and I can be friends!" She said.

"Please don't. I don't want to get bitten everyday."

* * *

The everyone cheered as the match is about to begin. The match begins for Kanata up against Shosetsu.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Next, it's Shosetsu Kirisame's turn!" Paruko announced, "So far, Kanata receives 0 damage! Will Shosetsu finally able to inflict some damage on his next turn!" Shosetsu pulls out his excalibur.

"Durandal! Lend me your strength!" Shosetsu said.

"Leave it to me." Durandal siad.

"That's Legend World, Shosetsu Kirisame. This guy's really tough too." Gao said.

"Wait. His Buddy's a sword?" Chibi Panda wondered.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool, huh?"

"I call Wise Valor, Olivier to the left! I call Dauntless Valor, Rinaldo to the right." He calls out Olivier and paid one gauge to bring out Rinaldo, "Link Attack on Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora!" Shosetsu commanded as Olivier and Rinaldo performed a Link Attack as they strikes at Athora, destroying him at once. But then he comes back due to Soulguard.

"Whoa! It's Soulguard Time!" Paruko announced.

"Then take this! Sword of the King!" Shosetsu attacks Athora as he destroys him but comes back due to Soulguard, "Now that should be the end of it. You're out of Soul cards. Allowing me to attack at will!"

"Sword of the King, Excalibur's Double Attack! Will Athora finally be defeated?!" Paruko announced.

"I cast! Radiant Shell!" Kanata cast as he paid one gauge. A shield of radiant color, blocks off Shosetsu's attack but counters it as it gave him one damage.

"Amazing! Shosetu not only has his attack nullified, but he receives damage!" Paruko announced.

"I equip change!" He paid one gauge and life to switch items, "Return Excalibur to my hand! And I Buddy Equip, Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal!" He Buddy Equipped as he regained one life, "Make this count, Durandal!"

"Right." Durandal said as Shosetsu makes his attack.

"Shosetsu isn't giving up! He continues to attack!" Paruko announced.

"I cast! Brush Upper, yeah!" He cast as the barrier protected Athora, blocking the attack.

"Kanata uses a spell to prevent his monster from being destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"I'll inflict damage on my next turn. I promise you!"

"My Final Phase!" Kanata declared.

"No way!" Shosetsu was surprised.

"I give my Dragon Power to Kanata! I Assist!" Athora flows behind Kanata as the crystals spins around Kanata while he kicks the ball.

"I cast!" His item changed as Shosetsu was transported at the soccer field, "Impact! Cristiano Crystal Shoot!" Kanata shoots the large soccer ball at Shosetsu as it hits him, inflicting 5 damage.

* * *

At Legend World, many monsters are watching the match as they were a bit amazed.

"Game End! Winner: Kanata Ozora!" Paruko declared, "And once again. Kanata ends the fight with no damage. Is there a Buddyfight out there that can deal damage to Kanata Ozora?" Paruko announced.

"He's strong." Shosetsu said.

"Really nice job, Athora. I only won because of you." Kanata thanked his Buddy.

"I nearly assisted." Athora said, "It's your strength that won the battle." Then the two smiled as the sparkles shines around them. Paruko turned because it's too bright for her.

"I am not gonna cry!"

"Kanata's amazing!" Gao complimented, "I hope I get a chance to fight him!"

"Hmph. It was a boring match." Batzz said.

"I think our match is up next!" Gao predicted.

"Then don't you need to get over there, bro?" Baku asked.

"Over where?" Gao wondered.

"Uh, your fight is at the Ocean Stage." Kuguru said.

"Didn't you know that by now?" Haruka asked.

"What?!" Gao asked as he was shocked because he forgot.

* * *

At the Ocean Stage...

"Welcome to the beautiful Ocean Stage! With these matches scheduled back-to-back, I haven't had a chance to freshen up." Paruko announced as she chuckled nervously, "What is a girl gonna do?! Anyway, this match is between Dragon World and Hero World!" Gao rushed as he made it to the Ocean Stage, "Running on stage first is Dragon World's Gao Mikado!" Gao made it as he was exhausted from running.

"Made it."

"His opponent is Hero World Representative, Ku Teito!" Paruko announced as Ku and her Buddy appeared on stage.

"This officer will win today and she's not too little to win the tournament! And that Satsuki's a strongest monster ever!" Ku said with determination.

"If my Admiral wishes it, then I will defeat all enemies before us." Satsuki said.

"You fools can't defeat me. Batzz is the greatest!" Batzz said.

"Let's see how psyche the cheering section in each world! Here we go!" Paruko announced as she transported to Dragon World.

* * *

At Dragon World, Paruko arrives as she sees many monsters are cheering for Batzz all of the sudden.

"Warp Successful! Hello there, thrilling Dragon World!" Paruko announced for greetings.

"Win another one, Gao Mikado!" A Dragon World member said.

"Batzz is awesome! I wanna be big and strong like him when I grow up!" The little one said.

"Dragon World loves a good party! Everyone here is raring to go! Let's see how things are heating up in Hero World! Warp!" Paruko transported herself to Hero World.

* * *

At Hero World, the location took place in a tavern, where a few monsters were having their drink. Paruko appeared.

"The fans of Hero World are watching from this live feed here. Huh?" Paruko look around and see that none of the monsters are interested in watching the video feed, "Is this it?"

"Yes, everyone else is fighting crimes happening all over the world. We are running ourselves totally ragged, keeping peace." One of the monsters explained.

"Oh, I see. Huh?" She felt someone stared at her as she turned but he turned back.

* * *

Then Paruko transported back to the stage.

"Okay! Are both fighters reeady to go?!" Paruko announced.

"Win this for us!" Haruka cheered.

"Do your best, bro!" Baku cheered.

"Good luck, Gao!" Kuguru said.

* * *

"Now rise before me! Almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"All crew! Prepare to launch! Luminize! Great Teito Fleet!" Ku's Core Gadget is a small size ship steering wheel.

"Alright, let this Group A match begins! Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

"I represent Hero World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! Equip! Arc Dragon Sword!" Gao equips his item, "And... I call Replenisher, Pentar to the center!" He calls out his monster to the center, "Activate Pen's ability! If a Thunder Empire item is equipped, I draw one card!" He drew a card, "Okay, Pentar! Attack the fighter!" Pentar jumps as he attacks Ku, inflicting 2 damage.

"You won't get away with this!" Ku said.

"Gao deals two damage points to Ku and with that, his turn is over!" Paruko announced.

"It's this officer's turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! Hyper Energy!" Ku cast as she gains 4 gauges.

"She's jumped up to 7 gauges!" Gao gasped.

"That should do it! Now I'll show that Know-It-All what I learned in the Buddy Police!" She said with her mischievous look on her face.

* * *

"Buddy Call! Koyomi Class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki!" She Buddycalls.

"She's bringing out her Buddy already." Gao said.

"It still won't help her." Batzz said.

"Ku Teito! Station to Koyomi Class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki as the Admiral!" She paid 1 gauge as she regained one life.

"Saluting the admiral station. Satsuki Launching!" Satsuki said as she transforms to her true form. Her form raises from the waters as she appears.

"Koyomi Class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki! She is 12000 power, 5000 defense and a critical of 3! And just like transformer ride, this monster can be equip like an item! Station ability!" She explained as the beam lifted her into Satsuki.

"An item?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"We need to crush them together. Fighter and All!" Batzz said.

"Now the Admiral and I are united inbody and soul! And I will protect my Admiral, no matter what!" Satsuki said.

"Amazing! Contiguous Buddy is a humungous Battleship!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Inside of Satsuki...

"Now I'll show them Satsuki's true power!" Ku said.

* * *

"Satsuki can load two troopers from the Drop Zone!" Ku said as two cards from the Drop Zone appeared on both sides, "And launch them on the field! I call Quinq Lada, Cloaking Frame to the left! Due to the effect, my gauge increases by 1!" She gains a gauge.

* * *

Inside, Ku began to tinkle on the keypad.

"Satsuki's ability activate! If I pay 1 gauge, she can launch the crew troopers that she brought on board! Quinq Lada, Swift Mobile Frame, launch from the right!" She paid one gauge as she calls him out. Then Swift Mobile Frame jets through the front of Satsuki, "Swift Mobile Frame's ability, activate! Destroy Replenisher, Pentar!" Swift Mobile Frame used his gatling guns as it shoots at Pentar, destroying it.

"Pentar!" Gao yelled.

"Cloaking Frame! Swift Mobile Frame! Attack the fighter!" Ku ordered as they make their attack. First, Cloaking Frame shoots Gao, inflicting 2 damage. Then Swift Mobile Frame used his laser blade as he slashed Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "Satsuki! Attack the fighter!"

"Yes, Admiral! Launching attack!" Satsuki opens the hatches, revealing four laser cannons as it shoots down at Gao.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"After taking a few punishing attacks, Gao nullifies the last one! And regains one life!" Paruko announced.

"Swift Mobile Frame! And Cloaking Frame! My turn is over! Please return to Satsuki!" Ku requested as they reverted back to cards and head inside Satsuki.

* * *

At the other stage...

"She can also load them at the end of her turn?!" Baku asked.

"Swift Mobile Frame's effect destroys a monster each time its called!" Kuguru explained.

"So she'll keep using that effect again for her next turn!" Haruka said.

"But that means he'll lose another monster!" Baku said.

"This is bad! Satsuki's ability calls Crew Troopers! They could defeat Gao in an instant!" Kuguru said as Baku grunted in frustration.

* * *

"Some might call that impressive. Chibi Panda to the left!" He calls out Chibi Panda.

"Kay, Big Boss! Let's show that uppy hard-headed girl, Ku that Dragon World is the greatest!" Chibi Panda said.

"All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra to the right!" He calls out Tetra.

"I activate Satsuki's ability! Swift Mobile Frame! Launch to the center!" She pays one gauge as she calls out Swift Mobile Frame again to the center.

"Hey, what gives?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

* * *

"She can launch during his turn too?!" Baku asked.

"No way!" Haruka said.

"How can he defend against that?!" Kuguru asked.

* * *

"Swift Mobile Frame's ability destroys All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra!" Paruko announced as Tetra was destroyed, "Tetra entered rarely to go but he was defeated before he had a chance to do anything!"

"That's enough of this! It's up to me!" Gao said as he makes his attack and slashes at Swift Mobile Frame, destroying it at once.

"Gao's taking matters into his own hands!" Paruko announced.

"Go for it, Chibi Panda!" Gao commanded.

"Time for your punishment!" Chibi Panda said.

"I cast! Suppressive Barrage!" She cast as it targets onto Chibi Panda's sword.

"Chibi Panda's power is decreased to 4000!" Paruko announced as Chibi's sword changed into a toy launcher, hitting him with rubber balls. Ku laughed for that.

"You're pathetic attack will never hurt this officer!"

"So frustrating!" Chibi Panda yelled.

"You're going to blow this, kid!" Batzz complained.

"Don't panic yet. Chibi Panda! You okay?!" Gao yelled to see if Chibi Panda is okay.

"Let's get her!" He said as he was crying from humiliation.

"Astonishing! Gao was unable to deal any damage to Ku Teito! Now his turn is over!" Paruko announced.

"Hero World's the strongest! So get ready, to see its' true power!" Ku said as she prepare to call out, "I call two Cloaking Frame to the right and left!" She gains two gauges due to their effect.

"Chibi Panda! Move to the center!" Gao said as Chibi Panda moves to the center.

"I'll protect you to the end!" Chibi Panda said as one of the Cloaking Frame shoots at Chibi Panda, destroying him, "This is the end!"

"The Cloaking Frame on the right clears the center with ease!" Paruko announced.

"Cloaking Frame on the left, initiate the attack on Gao Mikado!" Ku said as Cloaking Frame shoots Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "Now, prepare for an attack from our World's strongest monster, Satsuki!"

"Commencing bombardment!" Satsuki said as she launch a barrage attack on Gao, inflicting 3 damage.

"Launching Piercing Specialist Chassis, Stregia to the right of Satsuki!" She paid one gauge as she calls out a black machine robot with green lining. It flies as it beings to combine with Cloaking Frame as one.

"No way! They joined together!"

"Stregia can easily be mount onto a Crew Trooper." Ku explained, "It's super cool!" She complimented, "Now, Gao Mikado. Here comes the best part! Stregia! Attack the fighter!"

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" He paid one gauge as he cast a shield that nullified the attack.

"Gao stops the attack and also draws one card!" Paruko announced as Gao drew a card, "However..."

"Final Phase! Commencing Main Cannon Firing Sequence!" Ku declared.

"Ku Teito has announced Final Phase!" Paruko announced as Satsuki is charging her cannons.

"Soul shall loading complete!" Satsuki said as the Cloaking Frame was sent to the Drop Zone as the gauge was paid, "Energy charging initiated!" The cannon is charging up to maximum.

"Wait a minute. Are you kidding me?!" Gao asked as he and Batzz were surprised for the Final Phase.

"Well, do something, kid!" Batzz yelled.

* * *

"Oh no, Gao!" Kuguru yelled as she was shocked.

"This is looks bad!" Baku said.

"Can't Gao think of something, Baku!" Haruka asked as she tugged on Baku's shirt.

"I don't know what Gao would think. But he better hurry or he'll lose for sure!"

* * *

"5 seconds to firing." Satsuki commencing the countdown, "4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Impact! Main Cannon! Main Blaster!" Ku said as Satsuki's preparing to fire as she fires the cannon.

"I cast!" Gao cast, "White Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack as the damage is reduced to 1.

* * *

"That was close! Gao uses White Dragon Shield reduce Main Blaster's damage to just 1!" Paruko announced. Baku, Kuguru and Haruka sighed in relief that Gao managed to survive the attack.

* * *

"He's really a stubborn one. Now this officer's turn is over! Gao really has his work cut out for him! He has just one life and Ku Teito has 9!" Paruko announced.

"My turn." Gao pulls the lever as it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw!" He drew the Impact card, "I call Raid Officer, Delta to the left! And Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I'm the greatest monster of all times!" Batzz jumps as he transforms to his true form. The right platform descends as Batzz enters the stage, "Now you'll learn just how powerful I am!"

"No matter what opponent appears before me, I will protect my Admiral and led her to victory!" Satsuki said with determination.

"Bring it on, Tin Can!" Batzz made a comeback.

"Stregia! Move to the center!" Ku said as Stregia was moved to the center.

"I'm counting on you, Delta! Clear that path!" Gao said as Delta slashes Stregia down and Gao gains a gauge due to the effect.

"Activate Stregia's ability!" Ku said as Cloaking Frame appears in place of Stregia. And Ku gains a gauge due to the effect.

"Just leave that one to me, Delta!" Gao said as he slash down Cloaking Frame as he destroys it, "Alright, Batzz, you're up! Make it count, pal!" He said as Batzz's gauntlet closes.

"Time to hit and sick this Battleship!" Batzz said as he walks toward Satsuki as he jumps and gave an uppercut, hitting Ku in it.

"Don't think you've won just because you're so huge!" Ku said as she was inflicted with 2 damage. Batzz strikes another attack as he inflicts another 2 damage.

"Satsuki! Launch Cloaking Frame to the center position!" Ku gave a desperate command.

"Don't worry, Admiral! We will protect you!" Satsuki said as she launch out Cloaking Frame to the center.

"The inevitable is coming!" Batzz said as he grabs Cloaking Frame as he slams it to Satsuki, destroying it first.

"Agh! This Demon Lord's a nasty brute!" Ku said. Then Gao returns to his position.

"This is gone in long enough!" Gao said as he stomp his foot strong enough to break the ground, "Time to end it! Final Phase!" He declared as Batzz transforms into a Thunder Lance. Gao grabs it as the darkness shrouds his body. Then with the sun, it breaks half of his armor. He jumps up as he reaches to space, "I cast!" He runs through the lance as he grabs the tip, "Impact!" He throws it then dives down, "Thunder Lance!" The lance hits Satsuki along with Ku, "X-Tempest Buster!" He inflicted 5 damage as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Arc Dragon Sword/ G: 0: Chibi Panda/None/Batzz)

(K: 0/ Item: Satsuki/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory, "I didn't think he had it in him but what a comeback!"

"Sweet! He did it!" Baku said.

"Gao's the best!" Kuguru cheered.

"He really is the greatest!" Haruka cheered.

* * *

At Dragon World, many cheered for the victory.

"Here in Dragon World, the monsters are ecstatic with the victory!"

* * *

At Hero World...

"Meanwhile, at Hero World. It looks like everyone's off helping others in trouble. I guess that's heroes for ya." Paruko announced as she nervously chuckled.

* * *

"Yes! Dragon World is the best!" Gao said as he felt the stun again after the Impact. Batzz then look calm of the sudden.

* * *

Later... Gao sighed.

"That was pretty close." Gao said.

"It was too close, though, Gao." Haruka said.

"She's right, bro. I thought you losing on that one." Baku said.

"Big Boss won another fight! He has the strongest there is!" Chibi Panda bragged.

"Gao Mikado!" They heard Ku's voice as she appears.

"Look, it's Ku!" Kuguru said.

"No matter what anybody says, the strongest monster of all is Officer's Buddy, Satsuki!" Ku said as she doesn't want to admit it.

"That hat is too tight!" Chibi Panda said, "The strongest of all is Big Boss Batzz and he just proved it!"

"He only won because of my error!" Ku said as she begins to cry, "This officer's the one who's weak! It's not Satsuki's fault!" She blamed herself.

"Oh, Admiral! You're wrong! It wasn't you!" Satsuki tries to comfort her. Then Gao walks to her.

"She's right. You were awesome!" Gao complimented as Ku was surprised, "Satsuki was no slouch but the loss wasn't your fault. You are Hero World's best fighter!"

"You mean it?" Ku asked as she stopped crying, "This officer may have lost but we have a great match today. Sorry for what I said." She apologized.

"Aww, don't worry about it. You're still learning and all." He gave a pat on her head.

"You just treated me like a little kid again." Ku starts to get mad again.

"No, I didn't!" Gao realized his mistake as Ku bites him again.

"Apparently you haven't learned your lesson, Mikado!"

"No, I have! I have!"

"You think it's funny to tease me, don't you?!"

* * *

Later...

"Let's go grab some lunch." Gao recommended.

"Good call. I'm starving!" Baku said.

"What are we gonna eat anyway?" Haruka asked.

"We'll see when we head to the cafeteria." Kuguru said.

"Hey, kid." Batzz said, "I'm finished with the tournament." He considered as they were surprised. Batzz turns as he was going to leave.

"What are you talking about? Is this a joke?!" Gao asked. At the building, a mysterious Saki was watching them.

"There he is. The dangerous monster Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz. We better do something about that monster."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"For this chapter, we'll show you one card. And this card will be useful! Presenting now!" He snapped his finger, revealing the card. It reveals a small mechanical falcon with black armor, purple wings with the tips of the wings as razor sharp as blades, a v-shaped crest on its head and yellow talons with silver claws. When this card crossnizes with a Cosmic monster, its wings detaches and forms into two large kunai, which the user can throw into the opponent's monster, "This is one of the Cosmic Gears. Cosmic Gear, Rising Falcon. A Cosmo Beast and Dragonarms attributes. A size 0 with 2000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 1. When this card is in the soul of a "Cosmic" monster, when that monster destroys an opponent's monster, deal damage to the opponent equal to the critical of the destroy monster!"

"That is useful! It's a good advantage if the critical is higher!" Ryuusei said.

"Yeah. Anyway's this chapter is done. The next one will be about the first match for representatives of Champion World and Cartoon World. And Gao and his friends will see a surprise in store for them."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, remember? Please thank BlasterDragonoid for providing the Cosmic ideas and all those for provided for us. Give us of what you think and gives good Cosmic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	7. Two Worlds! Champion vs Cartoon

Chapter 7: Two Worlds! Champion vs Cartoon

* * *

My name is Chibi Panda! Last time, we met Hero World's Ku Teito! She's a scatterbrain Buddy Police Trainee. Her Buddy Koyomi Class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki is a super ginormous Battleship! Satsuki's Crew Troopers attacks gave Gao and Big Boss serious trouble! But they still managed to pull out a spectacular comeback victory! With Big Boss Batzz, Gao's gonna be the World Number One for sure! And I will do whatever I can to help them!"

* * *

At the time, when Batzz said he was done with the tournament. Saki was watching them.

"Okay... Now to check on him closer." Saki said as she slowly walks to him.

"Hey, you can't be serious, Batzz!" Gao said.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do?" Batzz asked.

"Um, excuse me for a moment." They heard someone as they saw Saki.

"Hey, wait a minute? Isn't that the Cartoon World Representative?" Baku asked.

"Yes, I think her name is Saki Hikkikomori. Right?" Kuguru said.

"Yes, I am." Saki nodded.

"So, what do you want?" Batzz asked.

"Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said.

"Oh. Um... Just wanna to let you know that my match against Champion World will be coming up soon." Saki explained.

"Oh yeah. Her match is coming up in a few hours." Baku said.

"But it's the match of the two worlds that no one has ever heard about." Kuguru said.

"Now that mention it. I never heard of Cartoon World before." Gao said.

"My big brother told us about the Champion World but not Cartoon World." Haruka said. Then they began discussing about the Cartoon World.

"Hmph. Why should I care about this little comedy world?" Batzz asked.

"It's Cartoon World! And you should have the respect to come see it for yourself!" Saki said.

"I don't give a darn! Out of my way!" Batzz said as he rudely pushed Saki as she was suddenly stumbling.

"Wh-Whoa. Whoa!" She then starts to fell as she crashes onto Batzz.

"Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said as they came to help.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gao asked.

"What do you think I am? Get her off me!" Batzz demanded.

"Man, just calm down. It was an accident. Hm?" Gao noticed something on the ground, "Hey, Saki. I think this is your..." He saw a wig as he picked it up, "A wig?!" He was surprised.

"A wig?!" They got surprised.

"Ow..." They heard her voice as they noticed something, "Ouch. He didn't have to push us like that." It was a familiar girl from the island last tournament.

"Hey, wait a minute. I've seen her before." Gao said as another came out of the coat.

"Well, it's your fault for questioning that crazy demon." The boy said.

"Why you..." Batzz said as he gets angry and transforms to his true form, "You've got some nerve, crashing into me like that!" He yelled as the two kids got frighten.

"Stop it, Batzz!" Gao brought out the card as he quickly reverted Batzz back.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You didn't have to snap like that! It was an accident! It's not their fault." Gao said.

"So you're saying it's mine?" Batzz said.

"Hold on." Chibi Panda said, "Gao, you sound like you know those two." Gao looked at them.

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

At the cafeteria. Gao is going to make the introductions.

"Guys. There are my friends, Tsubaki Hikkimori and his sister, Tsubasa Hikkimori. They're known as the Hikkimori Twins." Gao introduced.

"Pleased to meet you all!" They make their greetings simultaneously.

"Who are the Hikkimori Twins?" Chibi Panda asked.

"They're Buddy Researchers, bro." Baku explained.

"They studied Buddy monsters and learning everything about them." Kuguru explained.

"Oh, so they're like child prodigies?" Chibi Panda assumed.

"Yeah. That's what we heard." Haruka said.

"So wait. Does that mean that both of you are the Representatives of Cartoon World?" Gao asked them.

"No..." Tsubaki shook his head, disappointedly, "It was actually one and it's my sister." He pointed to her.

"What?!" Gao was surprised.

"It's no surprised, Gao." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, only one people can be the representative, not two." Baku said.

"That's the rule." Chibi Panda said.

"No way... So all this time. You were actually two people at once?!" Gao asked.

"That's what you were talking about?!" They asked so surprisingly.

"Heh. That doesn't explained why that they became the Representative of Cartoon World." Batzz said.

"Right. We forgot about that." Gao was reminded.

"Do you want to explained how come we haven't heard about Cartoon World?" Baku asked.

"Well..." The twins looked at each other.

"The thing is..." Tsubaki tried to explained.

"We actually created that world!" Tsubasa explained.

"What?!" They screamed out as they were flabbergasted.

"You were the ones who created Cartoon World?!" Chibi Panda asked.

"Mhm!" Both nodded.

"That... is... so... awesome!" Chib Panda felt amazed.

"Chibi Panda?" Gao asked.

"I never thought I get to make the ones who created that World! I've always wondered who. I wanted to give them my respect! Of course, I still like to admire Big Boss and all." Chibi Panda shook their hands many times as the others got sweatdropped except Batzz.

"Hey, Tsubaki. Tsubasa. Just how is it that you two managed to create a World? I mean it must've taken a lot of work." Gao wondered.

"Oh yeah." Tsubaki said.

"We actually took some research."

"Research?" Baku asked.

"From a certain scientist." Tsubasa said.

"You mean..." Kuguru said as both twins nodded but a bit sad.

"Are you okay after what happened?" Haruka asked.

"We'll be fine." Tsubaki said.

"We can handle things easily!" Tsubasa said.

"In fact..."

"It took us half a month to finish it!" Both said.

"Half a month..." Gao said, "Wow, you guys were are genius!"

"Oh, look at the time." Kuguru said as she sees the time on the clock, "You two better go if you don't want to be late."

"We're on it!" Tsubaki said as Tsubasa nodded.

"Hold on there, bro. Don't you know you can't go since you're entering as two people?" Baku asked.

"As long as we're careful, we won't get caught, right?" Tsubaki asked his sister.

"You know it!" Tsubasa said. Baku sighed.

"Those two will never learn.."

"Aww, don't worry, buddy. They can handle it." Gao said.

* * *

At the stage...

"Welcome to the next match of the World Buddy Masters Tournament. Up next is up against two new Worlds that was never been known until now! First up is the Champion World Representative! Give it up for Benkei Goketsu!" Paruko announced as Benkei and his Buddy appears on stage. Benkei chuckled with a smirk on his face, "Following up, is the new Representative for the new World called the Cartoon World! Here is Saki Hikkikomori!" Saki appears on stage with her Buddy.

"Good luck, you two!" Gao said.

"Why are you saying good luck to both of them?" Gaito asked as he thought Gao was cheering for Benkei and Saki.

"Oh, well you see..." Gao was about to explained until Chibi Panda covers his mouth.

"Uh, what he means is, he wanted to challenged either of them later on!" Chibi Panda said.

"Well that makes sense. I can't wait to battle either of them too." Kanata said.

"Then you'll have to wait because later on, it will be Gaito's turn next." Minako said. Kanata chuckled.

"Wow, Gaito. Your girlfriend's so calculated all of the sudden."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Benkei punches his gloves twice, "I don't know about that Cartoon World. But I like to smash it to pieces when I'm through with her!" Meanwhile, the twins are holding their position for balance.

"Hey, Tsubaki... Stay focused. We can't get caught." Tsubasa issued a warning to her brother.

"I'm trying. But I'm not used to carrying you. And why do you have to be the top and I have to be the bottom?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm the representative. It's only fair if I'm the top." She said as Tsubaki moaned.

"Alright then! Before the players start luminizing. Let's check the new Worlds to see how they're doing! Here we go!" Paruko transported herself to Champion World.

* * *

At the Champion World, Paruko transported as it was pitch black.

"Warp Successful!" She came out, "Now let's see how the monsters from Champion World are doing. Hm?" She looked around, "Why is it so dark all of the sudden?" Then the spotlight shown, revealing the arena, with many Champion World monsters cheering the competitors on the arena, "Whoa! What an exciting thrill! It looks like they're cheering for their representative!"

"Takochu! Takochu!"

"Huh? They're not cheering their representative? Then who are they're cheering for?" Paruko asked as she sees Kane and Kwon are about to settle their match as they come charging to each other, "Oh no! They're coming towards us! Let's get to Cartoon World and fast!" She quickly transported before they clashed into each other.

* * *

At Cartoon World... Paruko transported.

"Warp Successful! Let's hope this World if safer than Champion World." Paruko announced as she looks around and saw that it was many cartoon characters all around, even as trees, flowers, and clouds, even the sun, "Whoa. This is actually kind of awkward. I didn't think that monsters from Cartoon World are actually everything. I don't know who is responsible but I don't bother trying to complain about this."

* * *

Back at the stage. Paruko transported back.

"Anyways, let's begin the match! Both players, luminize!" Paruko announced.

"Punching things down like a bag of sand! I will knock them off for 10 seconds! Luminize! One hit K.O!" Benkei's Core Gadget is a Punching Bag used for boxing.

"Let's have some fun! Get ready to enjoy your character turned to life! Luminize! Looney Cartoony!" Saki's Core Gadget is a cartoon drawing of animals.

"Let's hear it everyone! Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight with Champion World!"

"We, uh I mean I fight for Cartoon World!" The Cartoon World flag shows a cartoon target with a face of a cartoon rabbit.

* * *

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(B: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"So that's the Cartoon World flag." Baku said as he noticed the flag.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Kuguru said.

"It's like that cartoon show I saw!" Haruka said.

"I wonder what kind of monsters are there in that World." Gao said.

"The first move will go to Benkei!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call Double Hitter, Kwon to the left!" He calls out Kwon, "Attack the fighter!" Kwon attacks Saki, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is over." Then Saki is suddenly losing balance.

"Oh no." Tsubasa said as Tsubaki managed to stay balance.

"Got it."

"Thanks." Tsubasa said.

"Don't mention it."

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"This is the first time the twins have ever Buddyfight, have they?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Hm? Twins?" Kanata asked as Gaito and Minako heard. Gao quickly covered Chibi Panda's mouth.

"Chibi Panda. You know you're not supposed to talk about that." He whispered.

"Says to the one who almost spill the beans."

"Uh, what he meant to say was..." Baku said.

"That we never seen Saki battled before or even twice." Kuguru said as Haruka nodded.

"Oh. I get it." Kanata said as they continued watching. Kuguru and Baku and Haruka sighed in relief.

"I will first call out, Cartoon Dinosaur, Barker!" She calls out a cartoon red dinosaur, wearing a dog collar as it was acting like a dog.

"Would you look at that folks. Witness the monster from Cartoon World." She flew to Saki, "Care to elaborate what Cartoon World is?" She requested.

"Huh? Well, uh..." Saki tried to explain.

"Just tell her the details. Just believe." Tsubaki encouraged his sister.

"Right." She nodded, "You see. Cartoon World is filled with all kinds of monster who are mostly made of everything, like the trees, the fishes, and even the sun. Like you see in shows." She explained.

"Yeah. I can see that." Paruko announced as she sweatdropped. Then she whispered to Takosuke, "I don't think I want to go to that World again."

"Takochu..."

"Aww, what a cute dinosaur." Kuguru said.

"Weird thing is that, that dinosaur is acting like a dog all of the sudden." Baku said.

"Yeah, don't all dinosaur acting like ferocious?" Gao asked.

"Not unless if they aren't from Cartoon World." Gaito said.

"He's right. That dinosaur is just a cartoon kind. Nothing much about that one." Minako said.

"Size 1, Dino attribute. 3000 power, 2000 defense, and a critical of 1. With this skill, he can instantly destroys a monster when he's called."

"Huh?" Benkei asked as he was confused.

"Go get him, Barker!" Saki said as the dinosaur comes charging in a happy doggy way as it charges at Kwon, as it destroys him.

"No fair!" Benkei complained. Paruko snickered.

"Okay, you have to admit. That is kinda funny when that dinosaur hits that fighter monster. But I gotta say, Cartoon World may be strange. But everyone will get used to it!"

"Next, I pay 1 gauge to equip! Bubble Staff!" She paid 1 gauge as she equips a huge bubble wand.

"An item card from Cartoon World!" Baku said.

"And it's some kind of bubble wand. And it's huge." Chibi Panda said.

"Heh, that's not what you call fun." Batzz said.

"Batzz." Gao said.

"With Bubble Staff's ability, I can send any random card from your hand to the Drop Zone and I gain a gauge for that!" She waved the staff as multiple bubbles flew around Benkei. One of the cards in his hand is caught in the bubble, he tries to take it but it pop as it was sent to the Drop Zone.

"Amazing! She actually managed to discard one card from Benkei's hand! And she's gains a gauge due to the effect of Bubble Staff!" Paruko announced as Saki gains a gauge.

"Now, Barker! Join with me and attack the fighter!" Saki said as Barker comes charging at Benkei as she swings her Bubble Staff and Barker headbutts as they inflicted 4 damage together.

"And my turn is over!"

"Heh. If I didn't know any better, I say you are actually childish in there, aren't you?" Benkei insulted.

"What?"

"Admit it. You're hiding something, aren't you?" He asked as Saki started to get nervous.

"Don't let him get to you, Tsubasa." Tsubaki whispered, "We can't lose this chance. We need to let the people who that Cartoon World will be part of theirs to enjoy." Tsubasa thinks as she smiled.

"You're right. We are the twins, we will do everything we can!" Tsubasa said, "Cut the chatter! And pick the pace! It's your turn!" She said.

"Fine! Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! Double or Nothing!" He cast as he gains two gauges, "I pay 1 gauge and life to Buddycall to the right! Reckless Martial Artist, Kai!" He paid one gauge and life as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Heh! Bring it on!" Kai said as he jumps to the right.

"Benkei Goketsu has suddenly brought his Buddy. Champion World is filled with reckless fighters." Paruko announced.

"Martial Attribute. Size 2, 6000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 3! With his skill, I send my entire hand and draw the same amount of cards I discarded!" Benkei sends his entire hand as he drew the same number of cards he drew.

"Did he just wasted his entire hand?" Gao asked.

"Sure is, bro." Baku said.

"But why would he do that?" Kuguru asked.

"From the looks of it, I say Benkei is planning to redraw in order to get what he wants." Abygale explained.

"And that ability isn't the only thing that Kai has." Gaito said.

"For each card that was discarded, he gains a critical until the end of turn!" Benkei explained.

"What?!" Saki was surprised.

"Whoa! Kai gains critical for each card! No wonder that guy's so reckless. He's putting everything at risk in order to get stronger!" Paruko announced.

"I discarded 6. So he gains 6 critical!" He said as Kai grows stronger.

"This is bad, bro." Baku said.

"With that much critical. Saki will lose easily." Kuguru said.

"They can't give up. They have one chance of this. I know it." Gao said.

"Next, I equip!" He paid 1 gauge to equip, "Metal Boxing Gloves!" He equip Boxing gloves covered in metal. He goes to attack, "I'll attack you first!" He strikes at Saki, inflicting 2 damage, "Double Hitter, Kwon! Reckless Martial Artist, Kai! Finish her with a Link Attack!" Kai and Kwon are about to finish her.

"Tsubasa!" Tsubaki yelled.

"On it! I cast! Back to the Drawing Board!" She cast as the drawing board protected her and the two monsters are sent back to the deck.

"Hey! What the-!" Benkei was surprised.

"Did you see that?! Saki just cast a spell that sends those monsters back to the deck!" Paruko announced.

"Back to the Drawing Board. That spell can only be used if I'm going to be hit by a direct attack. And any monster that attacks will be sent back to the deck!" Saki explained.

"Damn it!" Benkei said.

"That's amazing! She managed to pull it off!" Kuguru said.

"That was a close one though." Baku said.

"Come on! You can do it!"

"Let's go! Draw! Charge and Draw!" She looked at her hand, "Got it. We have it now." She whispered.

"You mean our Buddy? Great! Call him out!" Tsubaki said.

"Alrighty. I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall my little friend to the center! Little Dewdrop Knight, Dewy!" She paid one gauge as she Buddycalled. Then her Buddy jumps to the center.

"As the knight, it is my swore duty to protect my friend!" Dewy said.

"Hahahaha! What good does a little raindrop gonna?!" Benkei laughed.

"This is no laughing matter! Saki has called out her Buddy from Cartoon World! But putting her monster in the center. It must be a reason." Paruko announced.

"Look at her Buddy. It's made out of water." Haruka said.

"That's because dewdrops are actually made out of water." Kuguru explained.

"Watery and Knightly attributes. Size 1, 4000 power, 1000 defense and a critical of 2! Dewy! Help me attack the fighter!"

"As you wish!" Dewy said as he runs to attack with his sword then Saki used her staff with Bubble to attack Benkei!"

"I cast! Ringer Time Out!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"Benkei used a spell to nullify his opponent's attack. Let's hope Saki has something to help her win." Paruko announced.

"I cast! Anvil!"

"Anvil?" Benkei asked as he noticed a X target under him, "Uh oh." He heard something dropping from above as he looked up and saw an anvil as it hits on head.

"This spell can deal 1 damage to the opponent is my attack is nullified!" Saki explained as Benkei was hit with one damage.

"Dewy! Double Attack!" Saki said.

"Second time's the charm!" He attacks Benkei, inflicting 2 damage.

"Benkei's down to five left! She'll need to keep going if she wants to go the next round!" Paruko announced.

"Barker! Go!" Saki said as Barker comes charging.

"I cast! Practice Dummy!" He cast as the dummy took his place as Barker hits it.

"That spell can decrease the damage down to 0." Paruko announced.

"Too bad. You were all talk. And you really think a comedy routine can easily defeat me? No, I will let everyone in Champion World knows that I can crush my opponents easily!" He said.

* * *

At the Champion World, everyone cheers while Kane knocks down Kwon.

* * *

Saki felt down, "I end my turn."

"Heh. I knew you see it my way." Benkei said, "Draw. Charge and Draw. I cast! One Hit Knock Out!" He cast.

"One Hit Knock Out?" Saki asked.

"What's that card do?" Gao asked.

"From what we heard, it's a spell that can easily destroys all monsters on the opponent's side of the field." Kuguru explained.

"And for each monster. The opponent will take one damage. Also if the player has an item, that critical is added to the damage." Baku explained.

"Then that means..." Gao said.

"Take this! One Hit Knock Out!" He strikes at Saki, inflicting 4 damage as Saki's monsters are destroyed.

"Amazing! Benkei has knocked her entire field! And what's worse is that she took four damage! Can this fight really be over?!" Paruko announced.

"And now for you!" Benkei said as he makes his attack.

"I cast! Toon Hole!" She cast as a hole appeared under Benkei as he fell and went back to his position, "See that? I just sent you back to nullified your attack." Gao and his friends chuckled.

"Okay, now that's funny." Gao said.

"Yeah. I guess Cartoon World's not so bad." Baku said.

"Think how much of this will be when kids are going to use this World." Kuguru said.

"It's back to Saki's turn!" Paruko announced.

"Third time's the charm, it's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Hurry and use the Impact card!" Tsubaki advised as he whispered.

"Not yet. We need to get it one more attack." She whispered.

"I don't know what you're doing but hurry up!" Benkei complained.

"Fine! I call out my Buddy again, Dewy!" Saki calls out her Buddy again.

"Ha! What good does that do with your Buddy?" He asked.

"It's time for Final Phase!" She declared.

"Sake has just declared Final Phase! What does she have for this match?!" Paruko announced.

"You ready, Tsubaki?" She whispered.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"I cast!" Both said as she paid 3 gauge as Dewy merge with his Buddy. Saki wears the armor of a female knight but in aqua form. Tsubaki was in the waist area as he wears half of the armor, "Impact!" She raised her sword as a huge tidal wave appears. Benkei got scared as he sees the wave, "Go! Tidal Wave Slam!" She slammed the sword to the ground as the wave crashes onto Benkei, inflicting him 4 damage.

* * *

(S: 2/ Item: Bubble Staff/ G: 2: None/None/Dewy)

(B: 0/ Item: Metal Boxing Glove/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Saki Hikkikomori!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered.

* * *

At Cartoon World, many monsters cheered for Saki's victory.

"Thanks to that Cartoon World, it has now known to be shown to public!" Paruko announced, "As for Champion World..."

* * *

At Champion World, everyone slouches even the Kane and Kwon were laid down due to the lost from Benkei.

"What a total slump for those guys. Tough break. Better luck next time."

* * *

"Alright! We did it!" Tsubasa wanted to jump but Tsubaki stopped her.

"Wh-Whoa! Hey! Careful! We'll celebrate after we get out!" Tsubaki recommended.

"Oops." She chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

"Oh yeah! Now that's what I call a Buddyfight!" Gao said.

"Seeing two new Worlds fighting against each other... It gets me pumped up!" Chibi Panda said as he was burning with pride.

"Whoa. Somebody get that kitty a bath. He's really getting hot." Minako said. Kanata laughed.

"He sure is." Kanata said.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, Tsubaki and Tsubasa were laying on the bench, getting exhausted from the match.

"Man, that was rough." Tsubaki said.

"Tell me about it. I got exhausted after fighting that guy." Tsubasa said.

"Not that! It was rough of me for carrying you! We could've switched places!" He yelled.

"You know that I was chosen!"

"Well I wanted to be a representative too!"

"It's only room for one!"

"Hey guys. Chill out." Gao said as he and his friends made it, "You should be lucky that you guys made it to the next round."

"He's right, bro. You'll be going up against Kanata later on." Baku said.

"Wait. Kanata?" Both twins asked.

"Yes. Your next opponent is Kanata right after he defeats Dai." Kuguru explained. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"I guess we should put the fighting aside..." Tsubasa said.

"And continue on winning the tournament." Tsubaki said as they joined hands.

"We are the Hikkimori Twins and we will accomplish our goals!"

"Man, they're back to normal already." Gao said. Kuguru chuckled.

"They are twins. It's so nice that they're getting along." She said. Batzz however didn't bothered to talk.

* * *

"Come on, let's go head over and see Dai and Gaito's match." Gao said.

"Hold on, kid." Batzz said as they stopped, "I still haven't changed my mind." He said.

"What?! Are you still serious about this?!" Gao asked.

"Don't try to stop me. It's my decision alone and I'm not going to change it." He said as he turns to leave.

"Batzz!"

* * *

Spotlight has shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage. Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"For this chapter will be about acyan armored dragonoid with a silver armored upper body and a lower body of a centaur with golden hooves, holding a cyan bow in its arms and a holster on its back with energy arrows, "Here is one of the Cosmic Monsters, this is Cosmic Dragoon, Centauri. A size 1 Cosmo Dragon with 4000 power and defense and a critical of 2. When this card is in the soul of a "Cosmic" monster, when that monster destroys an opponent's monster, I can deal damage to my opponent equal to the critical of the destroyed monster!"

"That card is something! It's really handy!" Ryuusei said.

"Indeed. This chapter is done. The next will be Gaito up against Dai Kaido."

"Do you think he'll have a chance?"

"Gaito will get his chance. Give me a review of what you think and give us good Cosmic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	8. Gaito's Forbidden Impact Card

Chapter 9: Gaito's Forbidden Impact Card

* * *

My name is Chibi Panda! In the last match, it was the first match for two new Worlds called Champion World and Cartoon World. So far, the fighters, Saki Hikkikomori and Benkei Goketsu fought against each other. It was a long fight but with the efforts. Saki also known as the Hikkimori twins pull it off with their Impact, Tidal Wave Slam! They finally have a chance to proceed to the next match. I may be worshipping those guys but I'm still loyal to Gao and Big Boss!"

* * *

The next day at the stadium... The next match was begun between Kanata Ozora and Dai Kaido.

"Even Dai Kaido's Buddy, Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger cannot stop Kanata Ozora's overpowering Buddy, Athora!" Paruko announced.

"Duel Jaeger! Attack Athora!" Dai ordered to attack.

"I cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata cast to nullify the attack.

"That spell keeps Athora in play and increases his gauge by 1!" Paruko announced as Dai grunted in frustration.

"Next turn, I'll defeat that Athora. But this turn is over." Dai said.

"Final Phase!" Kanata declared.

"What?!" Dai was surprised.

"My dragon powers to Kanata! I assist!" He flew behind to Kanata as six prisms appeared as they spin around Kanata while he kicks the ball, "I cast!" His item changed as Dai was transported at the soccer field, "Cristiano... Crystal... Shoot!" Kanata kicks the ball as it expands then he shoots the ball as it comes towards Dai, inflicting 4 damage.

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 0: None/Athora/None)

(D: 0/ Item: Wild Waves/ G: ?: None/Duel Jaeger/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Kanata Ozora!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for Kanata's victory, "That ends the Group B match! Kanata Ozora has won all of his brilliant fight so far! And once again, he's done it by taking 0 damage!"

"This No-Damage Fighter is as good as they say." Dai admits, " I wanna face in another Buddyfight!" He requested.

"Sure! I can beat you again." Kanata happily accepted.

Then Athora turns to his small form again, "Let's finish the tournament first." He advised.

* * *

Outside, Gaito, Minako, and Abygale were watching from the Monitor.

"Ancient World Fighter, Dai Kaido now has one win and two losses! In order for Dai Kaido to advanced to the finals, he'll need a victory in the next match." Paruko announced. Gaito pulls out a card as he looks at it.

"I wish I can use this." Gaito said.

"No, Gaito! You know how dangerous that Impact is!" Minako said.

"It threatens the life of any Buddyfighter who uses it!" Abygale said, "You can never use that card."

"Don't you remember the last time you used that before?" Minako recalled.

"Yeah. I know." Gaito said as he looked at his card, "Death Count Requiem..." He was starting to get scared.

"Gaito..." Minako said as she became concerned.

* * *

Later. Gaito, Abygale, and Minako was taking a walk as he remembered the last time he used the card.

'I cast! Impact! Death Count Requiem!' He remembered when he couldn't control the power of his Impact, "If I push it any further, I wouldn't be here with you or Minako right now." Minako chuckled.

"Oh, you're really worried about me? Does that mean you like me?" She asked.

"No! It's not like that!" He yelled, "Anyway, maybe there's a way."

"Aww, what's wrong? Why so sad?" He heard Dai's voice as he came along, "I know. Either you're scared to face me in our upcoming battle right?" He assumed, "Or that you're just feeling bad for not making time of going out with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled as Dai laughed, "But you seemed to be pretty relaxed though. If I win, you're out."

"Pressure doesn't control me. I only know way to play!" Dai said.

"And what would that be?" Minako asked.

"Easy! It's always have a lot of fun!" Dai said.

"Fun?" Minako asked.

"Out of my way!" They heard Batzz's yelling.

"Not until you tell me!" Gao complained.

"Is that Gao over there?" She asked.

"I told you all you need to know! I'm not participating in tournament. And I still haven't changed my mind!" Batzz said as Gao was blocking Batzz's way.

"But there must be a reason! I'm not moving until you tell me!" Gao demanded.

"I watched every battle and sized up all the fighters. The players from the different worlds are all unquestionably strong. But in my opinion, they're not nearly strong enough. You know how tough I am when I get serious. You seen it with your own eyes." Batzz explained as he transformed to his true form, "I was curious of how powerful the fighters will be, but this is just child's play. I have no further business here."

"I think you're wrong!" Gao argued, "You'll never know what happen until the match starts. That's what Buddyfight is!"

"Even if you built the most awesome deck. You can never predicted what'll happen if in the Buddyfight, bro." Baku said.

"There's so much more in being powerful than just the number on your data." Kuguru said.

"Yeah. You never know unless you try. That's what it means to Buddyfight." Haruka said.

"Yeah! And there might be some players hiding incredible cards up their sleeves!" Chibi Panda said.

"This looks likes a serious situation here." Minako said.

"So how do we convince the Dragon to stay?" Dai wondered as he thought of something, "I have an idea. Hey, Batzz! Come and look over here!" He yelled at Batzz to get his attention.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Dai has prepare multiple fish dishes he has for Batzz.

"It's a festival! A festival! A gourmet festival! Dig in, it's all you can eat!" Dai offered to Batzz.

"No! I'm not really into seafood! I am a meat eater." Batzz refused.

"Kay, I hear what you saying. So what would you like to eat then?" Dai asked.

"Pizza. Octopus dumplings." Batzz requested.

"But none of those things are meat." Chibi Panda said.

"Well then, here's an enchantment for your taste buds. The chef's special giant seafood pizza and straight from the Toritori market, an entire octopus diced to perfection inside these scrumptious dumplings!" Dai has prepared new dishes with seafood on it. Then Batzz starts to eat obsessively. Gao chuckled as he was relief that Batzz was managed to be convinced to stay. Then Dai gave a thumbup for the good job, "Thought so."

"Oh, that hits the spot!" Batzz said with satisfaction.

"Now your belly's full. Listen up, you said you don't think us fighters are-" Dai was about to explain until...

"Gaito Kurozu and Dai Kaido, please report to the stage! You're fighting in the next match!" Paruko announced on the P.A.

"Nuts. Looks like I'm out of time." Dai said.

"Yeah. You should go prepare for your match." Gao considered, "Thanks for trying to help though."

"You do the same for me." He said, "So what do you say, Batzz?" He asked Batzz as he was finished with his meal, "Now you've eaten my food. How about feasting your eyes on match? Since you watch the match from last time. Give it another go and if you see me win, you'll be dying to fight me to prove you can defeat me."

"Yeah. After eating his feast, the least you can do is watch his fight." Chibi Panda recommended.

* * *

Later, Gaito is heading to the stage...

"Gaito." Minako said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked as he stopped.

"What makes you that?"

"You're going to use that card again, right? You sure you can control it?"

"I don't need your support."

"But Gaito-"

"If you don't believe I can do it, then don't bother being my follower." He said as she felt shocked. Then Gaito continues walking. Minako felt disappointed.

"Don't blame yourself, Minako. He didn't mean what he said." Abygale said as he tries to comfort her.

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded as Abygale catches up to Gaito as he noticed the look on Gaito's face.

'So intense. I hope he doesn't use that forbidden card...' He thinks as he looks at Minako, who is walking in depression, 'She really doesn't want to lose him like this. Let's hope she can help him.'

* * *

At the stage, both Dai and Gaito are in position.

"Alright people! This match is between Darkness Dragon's Gaito Kurozu and Ancient World's Dai Kaido!" Paruko announced, "Let's go check out the section of each world! Warp!" She transported herself to Ancient World.

* * *

At Ancient World, many monsters of Ancient World are cheering for Dai Kaido.

"Hello, primal Ancient World! Everyone looks excited and booked up for the fight!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Then Paruko transported to Darkness Dragon World as many monsters of Darkness Dragon World are getting excited.

"Off the flip side, Darkness Dragon World's cheer are rather dark even for them." She announced.

* * *

She transported back to stage.

"Okay! Both players, luminize your decks!" Paruko announced.

"I will decide your destiny! Decimating Black Dragons! Luminize! The Dark Hour has begun!"

"Break the waves! Invincible dragon! Wield the seas of the ocean! Luminize! Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Ancient World!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"I'm going to win. I'm going to win. I'm going to win no matter what!" Dai said with confidence.

"Bro's pretty high strong, huh?" Baku asked.

"If he loses the match, he's out of the tournament!" Kuguru explained.

"So Gaito will probably defeat Dai Kaido?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe." Baku said.

"But he doesn't seem to be stressed out at all." Gao said, "He's happy and totally relaxed."

"I can tell you from personal experience. Eating chocolate sundaes makes me feel happy and totally relaxed." Kanata said.

"Yeah! You can say that again." Athora agrees.

"Being happy is my personal motto!" Chibi Panda said. Minako watches with a concerned look on her face.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Minako?" Gao asked as he noticed her look.

"Huh? Oh, no it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said as Gao was confused.

"I have the first move!" Gaito said, "Charge and Draw! I call Black Crest Dragon, Zillowzest to the right!" He paid 2 gauge as he called his monster, "Due to Zillowzest's effect, I can add one Set card from my deck to my hand cards!" He added a card to his hand, "Black Crest Dragon, Earlbow to the center!" He called out his monster, "Zillow! Attack the fighter!" Zillow attacks as he inflicted 2 damage, "Kay, Abygale. This time, I'm going to master it for sure!" He said as he held the card he was going to use.

"Please don't do it!" Abygale yelled.

"No way... Is he?!" Minako yelled as Gaito activates it.

"Final Phase!" He declared.

"Already?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"He can't do that!" Minako yelled.

"Huh?"

"You promised. You can't use that card! It's way too dangerous!" Abygale yelled.

"I have to. It's the only way. Defy my destiny! I cast!" He cast as he paid 3 life as three chandeliers appear as they descended above Gaito, "Impact! Death Count Requiem!"

"What's going on?! Enormous chandeliers has just appeared over Gaito's head!" Paruko announced.

"These are the flames of your fate!" Gaito said.

"What is that mean?" Dai asked.

"This must be Gaito's Impact!" Gao realized.

"I don't know what sort of Impact it is. But I'm sure the X-Tempest Buster is way better!" Chibi Panda said with confidence.

"What an exciting turn of events!" Kanata said.

Batzz grunted, "Hmph. To all things to view small minds." He said. Then Minako started to tremble.

"Is something a matter, Minako." Kanata asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Kuguru asked.

"You seem to be nervous all of the sudden." Baku said.

"Oh no, it's nothing." Minako said as she chuckled.

"Now we have no choice but to win." Abygale recommended.

"I promise this time will be different." Gaito swore, "I will master my Impact!"

"And what about Minako? It will hurt her if she sees that the Impact card will destroy you." He asked.

"I don't want to hurt her. That's why I will make sure to prevent that from happening!"

"Gaito sets his mysterious Impact and now his turn is over!" Paruko announced.

"It's my turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip! Stout Wrist's Headgear!" He paid one life as he equipped a captain's cap. He laughed, "You like it? Makes me look more like a chief, don't you think?" He asked, "I activate Stout Wrist's Headgear's ability! Sending the top two deck cards to the Drop Zone! And if they're both Dragon Chief Emperor attributes..." He drew two which has two Dragon Emperor attributes.

"They are both Dragon Chief Emperor cards!" Paruko announced as both were sent to the Drop Zone.

"Then Stout Wrist's Headgear gains 1 critical!" Dai explained, "And I send 3 cards to the Drop Zone! As I cast, Amish Dragon! If they're all Dragon Chief Emperor attributes..." He drew 3 cards as it reveals 3 Dragon Chief Emperor attribute cards.

"Amazing! They're all Dragon Chief Emperors!" Paruko announced as the cards were sent to the Drop Zone.

"Alright! Then as before, Stout Wrist's Headgear gains one critical!" Dai said as he gains a gauge.

"What a masterful move! Dai's using spells to boost his item's critical!" Paruko announced.

"Time for the Chief of the Ocean appear! Buddycall to the center!" He paid 2 gauge to Buddycall his Buddy to the center,"Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!" He regained one life due to Buddy Gift.

"He's here! Dai's ginormous Buddy is actually on our stage!" Paruko announced excitedly.

"Okay, Jaeger! Go attack Earlbow!" Dai commanded as Jaeger raised its spear as it spins it around and smashes at Earlbow, destroying it at once.

"Activate Earlbow's ability! Death Count Requiem accept so my gauge increases by 2, and I gain 1 life!" Gaito said as he gained 2 gauge and regained one life.

"Blustering Barnacles! I didn't see that one coming! Let my fist fly in strength and true as my fighting spirit!" Dai's fist turns into spirit as it grew into a huge fist then he strikes at Gaito.

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito cast as he created illusions of himself as he avoided the attack. Then Dai landed onto his Buddy's hand.

"Guess that's it for my turn. Huh?" Dai noticed something. Gaito draws a card as he set to one of his chandeliers.

"That's one." Gaito said as one of it extinguished.

"Hey, what sorcery is this?" He asked.

"When Dai finishes his turn, one of those big chandeliers went out!" Gao said.

"Its kinda creeping me out, bro." Baku said.

"Do you know anything about this, Minako?" Kuguru asked as she saw her getting trembled, "Minako?"

"I won't lose. Not to Kaido. And not even to Death Count Requiem. And the threat of the death that it brings." Gaito said.

"Gaito..." Minako said quietly as she hold her arms tightly, "I hope you'll survive."

* * *

"Okay! Now, it's Gaito's turn!" Paruko announced.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! This darkness will reap ounces of your soul! I equip! Sickle of Slaughter! Gale Hakin!" He paid 1 gauge as he equipped his item.

"Gaito has just equipped his item!" Paruko announced.

"Witness the dark child of destruction who will decide your fate! Buddycall to the center!" He paid 1 gauge as he regained one life, "Annihilation Black Dragon, Abygale!" Abygale jumps up as he transforms to his new evolution form. His new form revealed to be his previous form but now has purple wings, black and gold lining, white skin on his legs, black scales everywhere on his body, but still has a vortex on his head. Dai was surprised for seeing Abygale's evolution.

"No way! Abygale's evolved again?!" Gao asked as he was surprised too.

'Good job, Gaito. All that hard work pay off.' Minako thinks.

"Black Dragon attribute, size 1, 6000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 2!" Gaito said.

"I shall seal your destiny. Gale Servant!" Abygale charges his energy as he release a violet vortex from his chest as it hits Duel Jaeger and destroys it.

"Abygale's further evolve and he can now destroy your monster when he enters. It's called Gale Servant." He explained his Buddy's effect. Then Jaeger is revived due to Soulguard.

"And Jaeger revives due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced.

"I'll reap! Gale Haken!" Gaito jumps as he makes his attack as he slashes Duel Jaeger and destroys it. But it came by due to Soulguard.

"It's Soulguard time!" Paruko announced.

"Abygale! Zillowzest! Do a Link Attack!" Abygale and Zillowzest attacks together.

"Activate Jaeger's ability! I discard a Chief Emperor attribute from my hand and boosted his defense by 10000!" Dai discarded his card as Jaeger got boosted as the attack failed as two pillars of water appeared and blocked them.

"He saved him. Gaito had Duel Jaeger on the breech but couldn't put him away! And now his turn is over!" Paruko announced, "Maybe Dai can pull something out of his hat!"

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! Activate Stout Wrist's Headgear's ability!" He draws 2 cards, revealing Chief Emperors, "Both are Dragon Chief Emperor cards! So my item gains 3000 power and 1 critical!" Dai explained as he sent them to the Drop Zone, "And I'll cast Amish Dragon! Which are also Dragon Chief Emperor cards!" He drew 3 as it revealed their attributes and sent them to the Drop Zone, "So my item gains 1 critical!" He then gained one gauge also, "Jaeger! Attack Abygale!" Jaeger swings his lance as he slashes at Abygale and destroys him.

"Activate Abygale's ability!" Gaito activates as Abygale somehow survives, "When Annihilation Black Dragon, Abygale is destroyed, he can destroy one enemy monster!" He explained as Abygale glows bright.

"I'm taking you with me!" Abygale said.

"Talk about an unexpected ability! Is someone finally gonna defeat Jaeger!" Paruko announced.

"Not on this voyage!" Dai said as he paid 3 gauge to activate an ability, "I call Searing Surging Chief, Duel Jaeger 'Dynamite' to the center!" Flames roses up as Duel Jaeger transformed into his evolved form, his form is the same however everything is blazing red color but purple and yellow on the strings, his wings became purple and violet with gold lining. He doesn't have his weapon this time but has two shields on his two of his four arms.

"Not only did Jaeger avoid Abygale's destruction effect, but he evolved!" Gao said.

"I didn't think he had that coming." Minako said.

"Talk about perfect timing!" Kanata said, "He's good!" He complimented as it got her irritated.

"Don't compliment that guy! Gaito will win!" She yelled.

"Alright, chill out." Kanata said.

"Maybe he shouldn't said that next time." Baku said.

"Yeah, don't want his girlfriend to get upset." Gao said as Gaito felt a twitch.

"Did someone said something?" Gaito asked.

"Searing Surging Chief, Duel Jaeger 'Dynamite' is size 3! With 12000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 2! This new form converts his rage into strength! Now that Jaeger has evolved, he can attack once more!" Dai said, "A man's tempered sears and surges, and can turn even the deep blue sera! Now, rage, Jaeger! Convert it all into strength! And lower the boom on Gaito! Jaeger roars as he strikes at Gaito, inflicting 2 damage, "Four searing raging attacks in a row!"

"Four in a row?!" Gao asked.

"He can really attack that many times?!" Chibi Panda asked as he was surprised.

"Oh no." Minako said as Gaito got hit by a second attack as he got inflicted by 2 damage.

"Don't stop now! Rage on!" Jaeger stomps at Gaito, inflicting another 2 damage, "That's the Chief of the Ocean! We can call it a Rage Festival!" Jaeger used his last attack at Gaito, inflicting another damage, leaving Gaito with 1 life remaining.

* * *

At the Drop Zone, Abygale watches.

"Gaito got pelted by a punishing rage storm! And lost a whole wack of life points!" Paruko announced.

"Gaito!" Abygale yelled.

* * *

Then Dai makes his finishing move as he raised his fist, turning into spiritual form as he strikes for his finishing blow.

"I will cast! Black Dragon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"Gaito manages to survive this turn!" Paruko announced.

"Lucky for you, my turn is over!" Dai declared. Then Gaito draws the card from his deck.

"And two..." He sent one of the cards to the chandeliers on the right as it extinguished.

"More flames stopped burning." Chibi Panda said.

"Each time, Dai's turn is ends, one chandelier snuffed out." Kanata said.

"Minako, you know something, don't you?" Baku said as Minako clenched her hands.

"I don't want Gaito to lose like this." She said.

"Huh?" Baku asked as he was confused.

"Well, I'm just wondering what's gonna happen when the third one goes out." Gao wonders.

"Gaito! It is your turn!" Paruko announced as she held out her hand with three fingers indicated his third turn. Then Gaito calls Abygale to the center again, "Once again, Abygale enters to the center!" Abygale flies towards Jaeger for his ability.

"Gale Servant!" Abygale unleashes his ability as it hits Duel Jaeger 'Dynamite', thus destroying him. But he is revived due to Soulguard. Then Gaito makes his move as he goes to attack Jaeger with Haken as he sliced him in half, as it destroys him. It inflicted 3 damage at Dai due to Lifelink.

"Jaeger's Lifelink's activated! But Dai takes some serious damage as his center is pulled wide open!" Paruko announced.

"Abygale! Zillowzest!" Gaito commands for the attack.

"Right!" Both of his dragons said as Zillowzest attacks first as he inflicted 1 damage. Then Abygale used his wing as he strikes at Dai, inflicting 2 damage.

"Whoa! Dai just lost six life points! Lucky for him, Gaito's turn is over!" Paruko announced, "Now let's see if Dai has an answer for that one! He boosted his power and critical with Stout Wrist's Headgear! But look at his smile, I think he's got some ancient Mirna thing in the works!"

"With this card, my victory will be practically guarantee! I cast, Rise and Fall of Dragons!" He paid 2 life to cast as he gains 4 gauges, "I call Duel Jaeger to the center!" He calls back his Buddy again as he paid 2 gauge, "Raise anchor, an invincible dragon! Your fiery spirit boil the ocean itself! Time is come for the world to see! I call to the center!" He calls as the roof opens up, "Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief, Duel Jaeger Revolted!" He calls out Jaeger's ultimate evolutionary form. Then 8 cards from the Drop Zone were sent to his soul.

"Jaeger just absorbed 8 cards into his soul!" Paruko announced. Then Dai laughed.

"Now Jaeger's evolved into the mighty Revolted! You'll have to defeat him 10 times to destroy him!" Dai advised, "And by the way, he doesn't take any effect damage!" He explained, "Okay, Jaeger! Go attack Abygale in the center!" Revolted strikes Abygale as he destroys him instantly.

"Once again, Abygale takes his enemy down with him!" Paruko announced as Revolted self destructed due to Abygale's effect but came back due to Soulguard, "But Revolted has Soulguard! Meaning there are no more monsters left to protect Gaito!"

"I launch a Double Attack on Gaito!" Dai said as Revolted roars, making his secondary attack on Gaito.

"I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life. Then Dai comes along as he used his fist to hit Gaito, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gaito's hanging on by a thread with just 1 life point remaining!" Paruko announced.

"I wasn't able to finish you off this turn! But it's obvious who's the winner will be!" Dai boasted.

"Gaito's out of cards in his hand." Gao said.

"Yeah, and look! Dai's got Duel Jaeger Revolted, defending the center!" Baku said.

"As long as he's there, any effect damage will be useless!" Kuguru said.

"Gaito will lose!" Haruka said.

"Sorry, I don't understand." Chibi Panda said.

"he means that Gaito's defeat is guaranteed." Athora explained.

"Or it is?" Kanata asked.

"Hm?" They all looked at Kanata.

"He's right." Minako said as they turn to her, "It's not over. But better yet, I know that Gaito has one way to win without the need of defeating Revolted once and for all." She explained.

"What'd you mean?" Gao asked.

"Wait and see." She advised as Gaito looks at them.

"Why is Gaito looking at us?" Gao asked as he was confused.

"I think he is looking at me." Chibi Panda assumed.

"Not you but someone else." Gao assumed.

"You mean his girlfriend?" Kanata asked.

"No... I think he's looking at him." She pointed at Batzz.

"What's that pig nut want with me?" Batzz asked as he thinks that Gaito is looking at him.

"Why is he looking at Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz?" Dai asked as he realized something, "No. Could Gaito be..." He assumed.

"The hour of destiny's here!" Gaito said.

"It can be!"

"Speak the words! Say your turn is over!" He demanded

"Oh right, sorry! I forgot! My turn is now over!" Dai declared.

"And three." The third card appears out of Gaito's deck, "Your fate has been sealed for some time." The third card reaches to the center of the chandelier as the final flames has been extinguish, "These were your flames of destiny. Each time you ended your turn. One scent of chandelier would extinguish and now on your third turn, regardless of how many life points you have, the wick of your life has burned out." Gaito explained as the chandelier were destroyed in the process.

* * *

Then in the Drop Zone Abygale was also destroyed in the process.

* * *

Abygale appears in the field.

"What's happening!" Baku asked as he was surprised.

"Abygale's back all of the sudden!" Haruka said.

"It's happening again... Gaito..." Minako said with concern.

Abygale roars as he wrapped his wings around Gaito as the purple vortex wraps around them, fusing Gaito with Abygale together in a orb.

"This is intense!" Gao said. Then the orb breaks up as Gaito was released, his form with fused with Abygale as he has Abygale's wings, and wears a helmet of Abygale's head. He carries a dark scythe as his weapon.

"Banish into darkness!" He slashed at Dai, destroying him instantly as he was automatically lost the match.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Haken/ G: 0: None/None/Zillowzest)

(D: 0/ Item Headgear/ G: 0: None/Jaeger/None)

* * *

"I win!" Gaito declares himself the winner.

"Unbelievable! Dai has lots of life left, but his plane crash and burn!" Paruko said in an expression way, "Game End! Winner: Gaito Kurozu!" She declared. Dai appeared back as he was frustrated for his instant defeat, "Gaito Kurozu has won the match! Pulling out a special win of Death Count Requiem!"

"Nice one, Gaito!" Gao cheered.

"An Impact that defeats opponent with lots of life points? I can't wait until I face him!" Kanata said with excitement, "I don't get what you're so worried about, Minako. Gaito wins, right?" He asked.

"True. But I'm afraid it's something else." She said.

"She's right. He has not fully mastered that special technique just yet." Batzz said, "Take a look." He advised as Gaito's Impact starts to get berserk, the orb wraps around him.

"Gaito..." She covers her mouth in fear, "He couldn't control it again."

"Oh dear! I'm not sure what's happening down there! It seems something's backfired with Gaito's Impact!" Paruko announced.

"Gaito!" Gao yelled for concern.

"It's like when you at first time, Abygale's immense power is flowing into Gaito but he's unable to control it." Batzz explained, "If he is incapable of withstanding it, then his life as human will end."

"You knew about this, Minako?!" Gao asked her as she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us or even stop him?!" Baku asked.

"He had to. He wanted to prove to himself that he can control. I wanted to help him. But I would be standing in way or holding him back. I can't do that to him." She tighten her arm as she started to cry, "I don't know what to do. I can't lose him like this."

"Minako..." Kuguru said.

"Hmph. That's what normally happens. It's just a freak chance that you managed to survive." Batzz said.

"You're kinda insensitive, huh?! Especially when it's Minako's feelings for him. Minako! You have to go help him!" Gao advised.

"Huh, but I..."

"Please! You're the only one who cares about him, right? He needs you! Go over there and save him!" He said as Minako thinks of her decision, "Come on! Do it for Gaito!" Then Minako nodded as she plans to head over.

"Are you okay, Gaito?!" Minako said as she heard Dai's voice.

"What's Dai doing?" She asked.

"This is bad." Gao said.

"Why did you use that Death Count Requiem?! It was for Gaito, right?! You wanted to convince Batzz to stay in the tournament, so you use this Impact even if it means risking your own life! If you lose your life now, you won't be able to face Gao! Or worst, your girlfriend will be sad! Use your strength to fight it!" Dai yelled out.

"Come on..." Gao said as he believe Gaito can do it.

"Gaito... Don't give up!" Minako yelled as Gaito and Abygale were released from their Impact, Gaito fell but Abygale managed to rescue him in time.

"Gaito!" Abygale said as Gaito got up.

"I'm okay." Gaito said.

"You have defied your destiny."

"Great job, Gaito!" Dai congratulated as he was in joy, "It's a festival! A festival! A Revival Festival!"

"I'm glad that you're okay, man!" Gao said as his friends were relieved for Gaito's safety.

"I'm confused, but I'm pretty glad as well." Kanata said.

"Gaito..." She covered her eyes with her cap, "What a miracle this is."

"Ha. These earthlings are strong." Batzz said as he smiled, "I guess I can afford to stay until I defeat them."

* * *

Later, at sunset.

"I envy you, Dai. You're always so sincere and honest about your friendship with Gao." Gaito said, "The truth is, I want that to."

"Then be open with your feelings! And you and Gao can be friends! Along with being Buddyfight rivals as well!" Dai advised.

"Yes, I see." Gaito said.

"Then how about this." Dai requested, "How about you confess your feelings with your girlfriend there?" He requested as Gaito blushed.

"Wh-What?! I told you many times already! She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend! She's just my follower! Can you give it a rest?!" Gaito yelled as Dai laughed.

"Come on, you need to give it a rest. After all, don't you want to be together with her? She has been worried about you ever since you used that Impact." He said as Gaito looked at her. He walked to her.

"You really were worried about me?" Gaito asked as Minako nodded.

"Mhm. I've always been. When I first saw you used that Impact, you got berserk and it worries me. I was afraid that I would lose you. I didn't want this to happen. Not again..."

"You're talking about your sister, aren't you?" He asked as she nodded.

"I didn't know you have a sister." Dai said.

"She went missing after Minako went to visit. She wanted to keep finding her but no luck. That was when she came to me, she would hope that I would help her find her sister." Gaito explained.

"I see. Man, it is heartbreaking to hear that her family member disappeared. But don't let it get to you. I'm sure with his help, you'll be able to find her someday." Dai said.

"Yes. Thank you, Dai."

"We have excellent news!" They heard Chibi Panda as he and Gao came to them.

"After watching your match, Batzz agreed to continue in the tournament!" Gao explained the news, "I owe you big time!" He thanked

"A momentous day! I can now leave Noya and accomplish something great!" Dai said as he laughed.

"I owe you most of all, Gaito. You were brave enough to try that Impact." Gao thanked Gaito.

"It wasn't for you." Gaito said as it confused him.

"Huh?"

"I did that for myself. There's no reason to thank me. Let's go, Minako. We're leaving." Gaito said as he leaves.

"Oh right!" She bowed at them, "Thank you for your help. We'll repay your debt someday!" She said as she follows Gaito.

"Looks like it might take awhile." Abygale said, "For Gaito to be opened to his feelings." He follows them.

"What was that?" Chibi Panda asked as he was confused.

"Just talking to myself." Abygale said as he came back and leaves this time.

* * *

At the next match, Tetsuya lost his match.

"Game End! Winner: Sakate Onigashira!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for his victory. Magic World Player, Tetsuya Kurodake is defeated by Katana World, Sakate Onigashira! Next, Sakate will face Dragon World, Gao Mikado to decide the best Buddyfighter in Group A!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we'll have one card to show!" Ryuusei said.

"Here it is!" Daisuke snapped his finger as the card reveals itself. It shows Daisuke shielding himself from Abygale's attack, using a small device on his wrist, which creates a large black hole-like shield, "This is Black Hole Shield. A spell card. I can only cast this card when I have no monsters in my center position and when I get targeted by an attack from the opponent's monster. With its ability, I can nullify the attack from the opponent, and if I have no monsters on the side of the field, I can destroy the attacking monster."

"Sounds dangerous. You can get caught in it so easily."

"As long as you're careful, you're careful. This chapter is done. The next chapter will be about Gao Mikado going up against the Katana World's Representative, Sakate Onigashira."

"You think Gao will stand a chance to win?"

"Batzz is on his side. He'll get his chance. Give us a review of what you think and provide some good card ideas! Thanks for your support to BlasterDragonoid, jdkeller2000, and GreenD109. Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	9. Spy of the CHAOS Company

Chapter 9: Spy of the CHAOS Company

* * *

"Hi! My name is Chibi Panda! Last time, Gaito and Dai faced off in a Group B match! Gaito won, thanks to his dangerous new Impact called Death Count Requiem! I wonder if Gao and Big Boss Batzz would deal with that one." He raised the little flag with World Number One on it, "Dragon World's gonna be a number one we can't afford to lose!"

* * *

The next day, Zanya was walking by as he was heading to Gao's house. Along the way, he noticed that Noboru was walking through the residential area, "Noboru?" He asked as it got his attention.

"Huh? Oh, hey Zanya." He got a somewhat greeting.

* * *

At Gao's house. The group is discussing the match against Sakate.

"I fight against Sakate tomorrow." Gao said, "He's a strong fighter. And after what he did to Noboru, I'm gonna kick his butt." Gao swore.

"If you beat him, you'll be in Group A! And being closer to the Buddy Masters World Number One title!" Chibi Panda said.

"Sakate is a tough opponent. We better help get you ready." Kuguru advised.

"Yeah, bro. He uses monsters that have Ambush, the ability to summon new monsters even when destroyed." Baku explained.

"It's really scary that he always brings out a huge monster from that bell." Haruka said.

"Don't worry about that, Haruka. I'll rebuild Gao's deck so you're premo shape for the fight!" Baku recommended.

"Thanks you guys! You're the best!" Gao thanked. Then the doorbell rang. They heard as Zanya and Noboru came by, "Zanya! Noboru! What brings you here?" He asked.

"We just bumped into each other outside." Zanya explained.

"I'm so glad to see you're feeling better!" Chibi Panda said excitedly, "Cause Kitten Shirt. We got a score to settle!" He pulled out his sword, "Come at me! You can do it!"

"Nah, Saint Holy Sword Dragon. I think I'll pass." Noboru flatly refused Chibi Panda's offer.

"Huh?" Chibi Panda got confused.

"Noboru didn't overreacted?" Haruka asked.

"What gives? You didn't blow a gasket at the word 'Kitten' you okay, bro?" Baku asked as he was wondering.

"Still recovering I guess." Kuguru assumed, "He doesn't have the energy yet, right?" Kuguru asked.

"Yeah. You guys should come in and sit down." Gao offered.

"Okay. I would like that." Zanya said as they took off their shoes and went inside. As they walked through, Batzz noticed something suspicious about Noboru as Noboru looks at him from behind.

* * *

At the living room, they got tea to drink. Zanya drank some.

"I'm sorry to drop in on you like this the day before such an important match. It's just that something's been bothering me about that Buddyfighter, Sakate." Zanya said.

"Really?" Noboru asked, "And what do you have against that awesome guy?" He asked as he was insulted all of the sudden.

"Huh?" Gao and Chibi Panda were confused.

"Did you say awesome?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Why would you say that to someone who defeated you in a Buddyfight match and got you injured?" Haruka asked.

"And why shouldn't I?" He said angrily as it got her scared.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that."

"You okay?" Baku asked.

"Aren't you still angry with him?" Kuguru asked.

"Well, after I lost that match. I realize his fighting style was worthy of my respect." Noboru explained. Batzz then eating so quickly for realizing the suspicions.

"I must disagree. I see why he was chosen to represent Katana World. But his attitude and fighting style are inexcusable!" Zanya argued as he recalled the time when Sakate first fought against Noboru.

* * *

 _"It seems you're out of options, Kitten Shirt. You're history." Sakate said as Kid Ibuki strikes a finishing blow at Noboru. Sakate chuckled, "Serves you right."  
_

* * *

Gao nodded in agreement, "The way he taunts and humiliates his opponents is cruel. As a Buddyfighter, I can't excuse it."

"Which is why I did some research." Zanya said as he was going to explain the details, "I found out that Sakate is deeply ties with the CHAOS Control Company."

"CHAOS Control Company? What is that?" Gao asked.

"Most just called them 'CHAOS Company'." Baku said.

"Huh?"

"They operate all over the world and develop tons of wicked monster related apps and loads of dates of all existing monsters, bro."

"The monster management apps that they created are world famous and trending at exceptional rate." Kuguru explained.

"The CEO of the company is some secretive dude who goes by the name of Wisdom." Baku explained as Kuguru shows Wisdom on her tablet.

"Here's a picture."

"I know that! I saw the same symbol on Sakate's hood!" Chibi Panda said as he saw the logo next to Wisdom's picture.

"So Sakate is part of the CHAOS Company?" Haruka said.

"Most likely." Kuguru said.

"Then Zanya was right. He really is from the CHAOS Company." Gao said, "And he was trying to kidnap Batzz! I wonder if that means the CHAOS Company wants him for some reason." He turned to his Buddy, "Hey, Batzz! What do you think?" He asked.

"Don't know. Maybe it's because I'm the greatest?" He assumed as Noboru stares at him.

"There's something else. CHAOS helped get Sakate into the Buddy Masters Tournament. Which means, after some reason, the company wants to get their hands on the Mirage Card." Zanya said a theory.

"It's obvious. There's only one Mirage Card in the entire planet. It's a legendary card. Anyone would want it for themselves." Noboru said.

"It's still weird. Why are the CHAOS Company and Wisdom being so mysterious?" Baku wondered.

"Yeah. Baku's right. Why wouldn't they make him an official announcement regarding their support for Sakate?" Kuguru asked.

"There's still a lot we need to find out about Sakate and the CHAOS Company. I will continue with my investigations." Zanya recommended, "Gao. You should be very careful tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna win! And avenge Noboru!" Gao said with confidence as he heard the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Gao!" Gao heard a familiar voice as they got surprised.

"That sounds just like..." Gao said as they went to check to see who it is. They saw that it was actually Noboru who came in.

"I'm almost 100% healthy now! So I'm here to grace you with my presence!" Noboru who came in said, "I bet you missed having me around, huh?" He asked, "Huh?" He noticed something's odd, "Hey, what's wrong with all of you?"

"Well, it's just that..." Gao said as he hesitated after seeing another Noboru at the door. "Uh..."

"How can there be two Kitten Shirts?!" Chibi Panda yelled.

"Argh! I told you, it's a tiger!" The Noboru at the door said, "Huh?" He saw himself near Zanya as he walks towards him, "Hey. What?!" He got surprised.

"Just who the heck are you, pal?!" Noboru near the group asked.

"Who am I?! I'm the great Noboru Kodo! I strike fear into people's heart!" Noboru near the door reintroduced.

"Nice try, faker! I'm Noboru!" He argued.

"What are you talking about?! You're the faker!" He yelled as the two Noboru starts glaring at each other.

"I'm the real deal, you phony!" Both yelled as it was getting awkward, "I don't get it! What's your angle?! Why aren't you pretending to be me?!"

"Over here. Chibi Panda. Listen." Batzz said as it got Chibi Panda's attention and came to him.

"What is it, Big Boss?" Chibi Panda whispered as Batzz whispered to Chibi Panda, requesting something important, "I understand! I will give it a try!"

"You're the fake, pal!" The Noboru near the group complained as he tugs on the other Noboru's bandanna.

"Stop copying me what I say!" He argued as he did the same.

"Tell us who you are!" He said as Chibi Panda whipped his Holy Sword at Noboru near the door. It surprised them.

"Oh ow! What'd you hit me for, Panda?" Noboru cried after getting whacked.

"The real Kitten Shirt is clumsy and slow. He wouldn't be able to dodge my sword. So the fact that it didn't hit you could only mean one thing..." Chibi Panda deducted a theory as it surprised them for realizing the truth that the fake Noboru was in front of them.

"Identify yourself." Gao demanded.

"Haven't you figure it out, kid? It's that meddling Sakate you all been talking about." Batzz said as the fake Noboru peel his face mask off as he revealed his true identify.

"Impressive, Demon Lord Dragon. Rather, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First." Sakate said as Batzz was surprised.

"You scum! Why pretend to be me?!" Noboru asked angrily.

"A spy never reveals his secrets! Now, time for my exit, fools!" Sakate threw a flash bomb on the floor as it temporary blinds them.

"Stop!" Gao yelled but Sakate already escaped as he dashed out the door. They ran outside to see if he's still there, "Ugh! Do you see him?!" He asked.

"Probably this way!" Noboru pointed the direction as he heads to find Sakate.

"Wait for me!" Zanya follows.

"Let's try the other way! Come on!" Gao said as he and his friends went to the opposite direction. But Sakate was actually hiding behind on the roof as he watches them leaves. He smirked.

"Heh." He then jumps off the roof as he escapes. But Batzz was remaining in the house as he saw Sakate, escaping.

"You can't fool the Batzz, scoundrel!" Batzz yelled as he jumps up to go after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gao's group is running to find Sakate. All of the sudden, Chibi Panda saw Batzz, flying in the true form.

"Hey, Big Boss!" He yelled to get his attention but Batzz couldn't hear him.

"Batzz!" Gao yells out to his Buddy. Sakate jumps from one roof to another as Batzz follows him.

* * *

At the end, Batzz reached to the park as Sakate landed there. He brought Kid Ibuki as he appears on his side.

"I told ya." Sakate said as Batzz landed on the ground.

"You there! Why are you following the Batzz, huh?!" Batzz complained.

"Huh?" Sakate was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You must desire it quite badly! Like you many have tried before! But I advise you, give up your quest! Insects like you couldn't never handle a power as great as mine!"

"Heh, it's true. You really don't remember anything, do you?!" Sakate asked as he recalled the past, "Even though you're the great Demon Lord Dragon who almost destroyed his own homeland." It made Batzz angry as he was covered in strains of black lightning.

"How could you know that?! What else do you know?! Now!" He threatens Sakate, "Spit it out!"

"Batzz!" Gao said.

"Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said as they came around.

"So you were looking for Sakate too!" Gao realized.

"One day, you'll join us. It's in your blood, Demon Lord Dragon." Sakate said, "We'll let you rampage once again." He offered as it surprised Batzz.

"Go on a rampage?! What are you talking about?!" Gao asked.

"Your Buddy there almost completely destroyed Dragon World. He's sure to do the same thing here on Earth. So we're offering to help him along a bit!" Sakate explained.

"You won't!" Batzz jumps up as he strikes his gauntlet at them but Sakate and Kid Ibuki jumps to evade the attack.

"Down, boy. I'll give you a day to think about it." He offered as he laughed and then he and his Buddy left.

"Come back and fight!" Batzz yelled as he plans to go after him again.

"That's enough! Stop it!" Gao raised his Buddy card as he automatically forced him back to his small form again. Batzz then fell to the ground.

"Don't let him get to you, Boss!" Chibi Panda said as Batzz stands up and growls angrily.

* * *

Later at night, at the Mikado Residence...

"Sakate, I mean. The CHAOS Company. They're still after you for some reason." Gao said while laying in bed. Batzz open one of his eyes as he listens, "I have to ask. Why'd you try to destroy your home, Dragon World?" He asked as Batzz didn't bother answering, "Didn't you have any family there? And what about all of your friends? So why?"

"You talk too much." Batzz said, "This matter doesn't concern you, understand?" Then Gao got up.

"I guess."

"I just needed to, won't break loose somehow." He said as it got Gao a bit curious.

* * *

At the CHAOS Company, Sakate came back with a report.

"You can put your mind at ease, Master." Sakate informed, "I will defeat Gao Mikado, I promise you. And then soon, I will get you that mirage card you so desperately desire." Standing by the side of Wisdom, on the left, is a man with tanned skin with a scar on his face, his eyes are red, has a short beard, purple short hair with the black hair on the front that looks like an M. He wears an blue jacket with purple sleeves with yellow lining, he has blue shoulder pads with white lining, has a green shirt, including belt and blue pants. Next to him is a young girl around the age of a teenage. She wears a black skin tight suit with an silver armor around her, shoulder pads, grieves, and gauntlets like a warrior, she has a black long hair tied in a ponytail, wears a silver mask but blank with the CHAOS Company's insignia on it. On the right, is a man with green hair, tied down into a ponytail and his hair covers half of his face, he wears a butler outfit, carrying a tray of a cup of coffee, he has a glasses and white gloves. Next to him, is a boy with red and black hair, has a light red jacket, purple shirt with a white stripe on the middle, wears a necklace. Has brown pants. Behind his back, is a huge bladed weapon that is wrapped in red sash fully.

* * *

The next day, at the tournament event.

"Welcome to the Buddy Masters. And the last match from Group A!" Paruko announced, "Gao Mikado and his Buddy, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz against Onigashira, who uses the Ambush strategy!"

"Now rise before me! Almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"To devour people as they walk the path of Oni! Let bloom the flowers of evil! Luminize! Scroll of the Oni Rascals!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

"I fight for Katana World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first move is mine!" Gao said.

"Come at me then." Sakate said.

"I Charge and I Draw! I equip! Arc Dragon Sword!" He paid one gauge to equip his item. Then he runs to make his first attack as he jumps and slashed at Sakate, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao greets his opponent with a powerful blow! And now his turn is over!" Paruko announced.

"Watch and learn. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Pale-Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma to the right!" He paid one gauge to call out, "I place one card to his soul facedown." He sends it to Kid Hoshiguma's soul, "And I call to the left, Red Fiend, Kid Kaneguma!" He calls out a red oni, wearing the same clothes as the others, but has one horn, red skin, and carries a wooden staff, "I equip..." He paid one gauge to equip his item, "Dark Arms Soaring Blade! No need to hold back! Kid Kaneguma. Kid Hoshiguma! Go smash the fighter!" He commanded as both of his monsters attacked Gao, inflicting 4 damage together, "Once again! It's a Double Attack!" Kid Hoshiguma makes his second attack, inflicting 2 damage, "That wasn't the last of it!" Sakate said as he comes charging to attack, "I'll torment you even more!"

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life. It got Sakate frustrated for his failed attack.

"With his spell's effect. Gao's life survived!" Paruko announced.

"Why didn't he got for 4 life or lower?" Noboru wondered.

"Probably because Batzz is not in his hand cards." Zanya assumed.

"Do you think he'll draw him out?" Haruka asked.

"We don't know that, but he'll get it." Kuguru said.

"Come on, kid! Stop messing around." Batzz complained, "Call me! Quickly!"

"Not yet, Batzz. You're gonna have to be patient." Gao advised, "I Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Raid Officer, Delta to the right! And Replenisher, Pentar to the left!" Gao calls out his monsters, "Pentar lets me draw a card!" Gao drew a card.

"Kid Hoshiguma! Move to the center!" Sakate commanded as Kid Hoshiguma moved to the center, "Now, destroy him if you can!"

"He just put a monster in his soul that'll used for Ambush! I'm sure of it!" Noboru assumed, "Gao might be in trouble here!"

"But if he doesn't attack. He can't win!" Kuguru said.

"I know that you used Ambush as a defense! Delta! Attack Kid Hoshiguma!" Gao ordered as Delta makes his attack as Gao gains a gauge.

"Due to Delta's effect, Gao's gauge increases by 1!" Paruko announced as Delta slashed Kid Hoshiguma to destroy him. Then Sakate laughed.

"Ambush time!" He said as the bell appeared from above as it clashes down to the middle of the stage as Raid Officer Delta evaded of getting caught in it, "I call to the center, Kid Kaneguma!" He calls out another Kid Kaneguma as he revealed when the bell disappeared.

"Kid Kaneguma?!" Gao asked as he was surprised for the expectations.

"Kid Ibuki's not the only one with Ambush?!" Noboru asked as he was surprised.

"He's managed to block his center once again!" Zanya said.

"With Kid Kaneguma's ambush, Dark Arms Soaring Blade's ability activates!" Sakate said as he paid one gauge, "I pay one gauge and... destroy Pentar!" He threw one of the Soaring Blade at Pentar as it destroys him.

"Pentar!" Gao yelled as he growled and goes to attack Kid Kaneguma, destroying him at once.

"Ambush help protect his life points. Now it's Sakate's turn!" Paruko announced.

"I call White Fiend, Kid Toraguma to the right!" He calls out a beast oni with tiger stripe coat and black puffy pants, has a scarf that looks like a tail, it's chest has a flame insignia on it, "Place one card in his soul facedown." He sends the facedown card to Toraguma, "You're free to attack!" Kid Toraguma goes to Gao as he used his claws to slashed Gao, inflicting 1 damage. Then Kid Kaneguma hits Gao with his wooden staff, inflicting 2 damage. Sakate laughed evilly, "I'm not done yet, do-gooder!" Sakate jumps up to attack.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast to nullified the attack as he gained a gauge.

"Gao uses a defense spell to nullify the attack while increasing his gauge by 1!" Paruko announced.

"You're going to suffer a humiliating defeat!" Sakate said.

"We'll see!" Gao said.

"You're finished. I cast! Optics Operation: Shrouded Strawcoat!" He cast, "This spell can reduce the damage by 2. But it has another effect as well." He explained as Kid Ibuki splits into two. And then Kid Toraguma destroys the facedown card with his claws and Sakate gains gauge, "I take a soul card from the field and place in the Drop Zone to increase my gauge by 1." Two Kid Ibukis danced as the bell crashes on them, as it reveals Oni Boss, "Buddycall to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life and paid 2 gauge to call, "Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki!"

"I'm gonna crush you!" Kid Ibuki said as Kid Kaneguma and Kid Toraguma were destroyed due to the size limit.

"Kid Ibuki's Ambush ability. I didn't think you used it yet!" Baku said.

"Unbelievable! Sakate's not using Ambush for defense, but for his offense!" Paruko announced.

"Kid Ibuki destroys Delta!" Sakate said.

"And you'll take damage equals Delta's size!" Kid Ibuki said as he held a red orb from his hand as Oni Boss crushes Delta with his fist, "Take this!" Kid Ibuki attacks Gao with the orb as he inflicted 1 damage.

"Don't hold back, Kid Ibuki. Give our friend a real bloodbath." Sakate said.

"Just leave it to me!" Oni Boss then raise his fist to attack, "Beat the light out of him!" He makes his finishing blow, however...

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" He cast to nullify the attack as he paid one gauge to activate.

"Gao blocks the attack with a defense spell! However..." Paruko announced, "Kid Ibuki has Double Attack! Meaning he can attack one time!" Gao look at his hand as he noticed there's no more defense spells left in his hand cards.

'I gotta draw a Dragon Shield using Arc Dragon Shield's effect, or I can't win this fight!' Gao thinks as he predicted the outcome, 'Come on!' He then draw a card, "I draw a card!" He looked at his hand cards as he actually got a White Dragon Shield. He sighed in relief that he actually got it.

"Punish him, Kid Ibuki!" Sakate commanded, "Double Attack on the goody two-shoes!" Oni Boss prepares his attack on Gao as he was about to crush Gao.

"I cast! White Dragon Shield!" He cast as he reduced the damage by 2, leaving him 0 damage.

"Impossible!" He got surprised as Gao chuckled.

"Unreal! Gao used White Dragon Shield to lessen the damage and stay at 1 life!" Paruko announced.

"You see, Batzz? Told you, you get a chance." Gao said.

"Hmph, you've got lots to learn, kid. If you've just put me in play, you would've save yourself from all grief." Batzz said.

"Exactly. Demon Lord Dragon. We are the only ones who can apiece your desires. Join us, and let's create a new world together." Sakate offered to Batzz, "Just like you ditched Dragon World so many years ago!" It made Batzz mad.

"You! Shut your mouth!" Batzz yelled angrily.

"Calm down! Focus!" Gao advised.

"Don't interfere, kid! I'll defeat that rascal myself!" He swore as Sakate laughed.

"Looks like you can't control your Buddy! Tell me, fool. Do you really think you can handle a Buddy who gets wild and crazy all of the time?" He asked as Gao smiled.

"Yeah." He gripped his fist, "Batzz is the best!" He replied.

"What?!" Sakate got surprised.

"I admit he can be a big of a pain. But when I'm with him, we always have a great time together!" Batzz then calmed himself from hearing what Gao said.

"This kid..."

"Here we go!" He pull the lever as it turned sideways, "My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"About time I get to play!" Batzz jumps up as he transforms to his true form as the right platform closes as Batzz landed there.

"Finally! We get to see Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!" Paruko announced. Sakate got nervous as he feels frustrated for Batzz, making his entrance.

"Batzz here has Triple Attack! So this is the end for you!" Gao explained.

"You underestimated me! I cast! Ninja Arts: Snake Gaze!" He cast as he paid 1 life and a pair of snake eyes gazed at Batzz, "I force Batzz into a state of rest." Batzz felt the gaze as he couldn't move to attack and then he kneel. Gao was surprised.

"Batzz can't hardly move a muscle!" He said.

"Ha! You thought you could defeat me? Don't make me laugh, fool! Your great time Buddy can't attack anymore! Your defeat is inevitable!"

"Don't talk crazy!" Batzz snapped as he tried to move.

"You should be happy, pipsqueak! Your dangerous Buddy is restrained! Now planet Earth is safe!"

"It's true that Batzz may have destroyed Dragon World, but I'm sure he had his reason!" Gao believed, "He's not the kind of guy who actually try to hurt anyone!" Batzz roared to break control, "I fought alongside him for a while now. That's how I know. I trust him! I believe him! And will til the very end!" Batzz continues to roar, "I cast! Batzz X Again!" He cast as Batzz was released from the gaze spell.

"Yeah, kid! Nice work!" Batzz complimented.

"No! It can't be!" Sakate said as he was surprised that Batzz was released, "A spell that lets Batzz attack once more!"

"He did it!" Haruka said.

"Gao's gonna win!" Noboru said.

"Awesome, bro! He used it at just the right time!" Baku said.

"Really good idea of adding Batzz X Again!" Kuguru said.

"Time for a Triple Attack." Zanya said. Batzz then battles Kid Ibuki as he strikes a punch on Oni Boss. It fell as Batzz landed on him.

"Punch this!" Batzz strikes Oni Boss as he destroys it. Kid Ibuki jumps to avoid getting destroyed but Batzz grabs him first.

"You'll regret this!" He yelled as he got destroyed.

"You're next!" Batzz makes his second attack at Sakate, inflicting 2 damage.

"Kay, Batzz! Unload your Triple Attack!" Gao said.

"Way ahead of you!" Batzz used his third attack as he inflicted another 2 damage.

"Let's have some fun!" Gao runs up as he slashed at Sakate, inflicting 2 damage.

"A tidal wave of attacks from Gao, brings Sakate down to just 2 life points!" Paruko announced. Gao then stomped his foot to the ground as the ground breaks

"It's time for Final Phase!" Gao declared as Batzz jumps up as he transforms into a lance. Gao grabs the lance as the darkness shrouds on him as he was engulf the darkness, the sun appears behind his back as half of his armor breaks. He jumps up while carrying the lance, "I cast!" He runs through the lance as he grabs it and threw it towards the opponent. He dives down, "Thunder Lance! X-Tempest Buster!" He hits the lance as a fiery X appears on Earth while the center fire gushes out.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Arc Dragon Sword/ G: 0: None/None/Batzz)

(S: 0/ Item: Dark Arms/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory, "This means that Gao wins the round in Group A!"

"Alright!" Noboru cheered.

"He finally did it!" Haruka cheered.

* * *

At Dragon World, everyone cheered for Batzz, even the elders smiled.

* * *

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Gao said as he felt the numb from his arm due to the Impact.

"Fantastic! Now we're headed to the final round!" Chibi Panda said. Gao chuckled as he gave a thumbup.

"We actually pull it off, Batzz. Let's win the final round too!" Gao said to his Buddy.

"It's me! There's no way I can lose." Batzz said.

"Yeah. I can rely on you."

"What an awesome fight!" Kanata said as he was amazed, "Gao won! Just as I thought he would!"

"Yes." Athora nodded, "He'll be tough in finals."

"I guess we better practice. Right after the next match after against Saki." Kanata said as he noticed Gaito, Minako, and Abygale. Gaito looks as he turns and leaves. Then they followed him.

"You okay, Kanata?" Athora asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing." He smiled.

* * *

Later, at the CHAOS Company at night. The match was live as Wisdom watched it, including the members with him.

"Sakate Onigashira has been defeated! Meaning that Gao advances and moves one step closer to winning the incredible Mirage Card!" Paruko announced as the screen closed.

"The Ambush monsters were not to blame. The fault lies in the incompetents of the user. Only I am worthy of the glory Mirage Card. It will be mine. Even force if necessary." Wisdom said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to More Corner Time!"

"For this chapter, we'll have one card to show you all!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting now!" Daisuke clapped his hands as the card reveals itself. It shows Daisuke shielding himself from Batzz's blade, using a small device on his wrist, which creates a large white hole-like shield, "This is the new kind of shield that is the opposite of Black Hole Shield. This is White Hole Shield. This spell can only be activate when I have no monsters in your center position. When I recieve damage by a card effect, I can nullify the damage and if I have no monsters on the side of the field, I can send one of my opponent's monster to their hand."

"That's perfect. It's like White Dragon Shield but with the secondary effect."

"Yeah. This chapter is done. The next chapter will be Gaito going against Kanata in the match. Give us a review of what you think and provide us some good ideas. Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	10. Survival of the Requiem

Chapter 10: Survival of the Requiem

* * *

The next day, at the Mikado Residence.

"Batzz!" Gao yelled.

"Yeah, kid? What is it?" Batzz asked while finishing his breakfast.

"You knew I was saving these chips right after I finished my homework! You ate them all!" He yelled, "And you broke my Jackknife Dragon action figure! Not to mention you blew your snotty dragon nose on my favorite Buddyfight poster!"

"Oh, stop your whining, kid."

"Well, Big Boss. You should just apologize for what you done!" Chibi Panda recommended a solution.

"No chance. The kid here should've apologize for nagging me to death." Batzz refused as Gao got furiously mad.

"I'm not putting up with your selfishness any longer!" He pulled out his Buddy card, "You ask for this!" It got Batzz surprised.

"No! Not that!" He yelled as he got sealed into the card, "Let me out, why you-!" Gao smiled as he pulled out a plastic card sleeve.

"I cast! Impact Card Sleeve!" He joked.

"What is card sleeve?! I don't think I ever heard of that Impact!" Chibi Panda said as Gao smiled mischievously as he placed the card into the sleeve as punishment.

"You'll pay for this, kid! I'm warning you!" Batzz yelled while he was sealed and Gao doesn't care now.

"Goodness! Gao is scary!" Chibi Panda got scared from seeing what Gao has done to his own Buddy.

* * *

The next day at the stadium. Kuguru laughed when she heard the news.

"Maybe you should let him out now?" She advised.

"You insolent big nut!" Batzz yelled.

"I don't think it's good idea." Haruka said.

"I agree. He needs to calm down first." Noboru advised.

"You don't want him to go on a rampage." Baku said.

"Hey guys!" They heard someone's voice as it was Kanata, who arrived with Athora, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Teaching Batzz a lesson." Gao said.

"Don't you ignore me, kid!" Batzz yelled.

"Hang on. He's speaking from in the card?"

"He gave me no choice." Gao said.

"You! With the hootz! Don't let him get away!" Batzz yelled.

"Good morning, Batzz. Having a rest, huh?" Kanata assumed.

"Hehe, he's a little slow on the uptake, right?" Noboru asked as Baku laughed nervously.

"Be nice to your Buddy, or you'll end up like Big Boss." Chibi Panda issued a warning as he whispered to Athora.

"Huh?" Athora was confused of what he means.

"What I'm saying is, don't eat all your Buddy's snack. Don't break his toys. Definitely don't blow your nose on his favorite poster!"

"Or else?" Athora asked as he sweatdropped.

"Or else your Buddy will use a terrifying Impact on you that's called 'Card Sleeve'!" He said.

"Kanata wouldn't need to do that to me." He said as Kanata laughed.

"Look! It's Kanata Oozora!" A man said as Kanata and Athora heard someone. A crowd of people noticed Kanata as they got excited and come running towards Kanata. Gao was planning to protect Kanata as he goes in front of him in their path.

"Back off!" Gao yelled, "One at a time!" But they didn't listen as the crowd pushed Gao out of the way, "No pushing!" But he fell after getting pushed. People are starting to line up to get Kanata's autograph.

"Okay everyone! Please wait your turn!" Athora advised.

"I'm flattered. Thanks for supporting me." He then notice Gao is on the ground, "Huh? Hey, Gao are you okay?" He asked. Gao got up as he noticed that he dropped his card.

"Huh?! Batzz! Where is he?!" He asked.

"Hey Gao! Over there!" Haruka pointed out as she saw the card on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm over here!" Batzz yelled.

"I thought I lost you." Gao said as he chuckled and walked to get his card. But as he was about to pick up his card, a crow came by as it swiftly snatched Batzz from the ground. It surprised the others.

"I'll get you for this!" Batzz yelled at the crow.

"Oh no!" Gao yelled.

"Hurry! Follow that bird!" Kanata said as he and Athora ran after the crow.

"Oh man. That Kanata's super fast." Gao was amazed.

"Is there anything that he doesn't do well?" Chibi Panda asked.

"I'm quick too!" Gao said as he tried to go into the same speed as Kanata as he goes after the crow, "I am the Mighty Sun Fighter!"

"Guess there goes the tournament." Noboru said.

"It's that stupid crow's fault!" Haruka blamed the bird.

"No time for that. Let's help, bro!" Baku said.

"Yeah." Kuguru nodded for agreement.

* * *

Later, in the sky, the bird is still carrying Batzz in its beak.

"Let go of me, birdbrain! I am Batzz!" He yelled but no use, "What am I saying? I should just leave the kid for playing such a dirty trick on me! Unless I'll be... forever stuck in this form! Let me go, you night eating foul!"

* * *

The others are trying to catch on the crow.

"Stop!" Gao yelled.

"Mr. Crow! Please give back Big Boss Batzz back to us!" Chibi Panda said while riding on Noboru.

"Why don't we just try crow's speak?" Kanata recommended.

"Huh?" Gao got confused.

"Caw! Caw!" Kanata tried to imitate the crow's language.

"Yeah. I think not." Noboru and Gao said simultaneously but then the crow somehow drops the card, "No way!" Both were surprised that worked.

"Hang on, Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said as the card fell somewhere.

"Ahhh! Batzz's falling!" Haruka said.

"Oh dear. This won't end well." Kuguru said for the expectations. Then Batzz is slowly near the sewers.

"Where are you, kids?!" Batzz said as he fell into the sewers and into the water.

"He fell down the sewer!" Chibi Panda said as he got surprised, "What're we do now?!"

"I don't know!" Gao said.

"We have to get in out of there!" Kanata said.

"But your match with Gaito starts in a few minutes! You'll forfeit if you don't get back!"

"Maybe. It was my fault you lost the card. Our Buddies are more important than some title."

"You mean it?" Gao asked.

"Sure. Besides, if I can't fight you and Batzz in the finals right after either me or Gaito goes against Saki. Then what's the point? Without the best team compete against, any victory will be a hollow one. If I face you guys, I know it'll be the best fight I ever had! Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed all my fights so far, but after seeing your match against Sakate, you're definitely the one to beat." Kanata explained as Athora nodded.

"You're the first person who's ever challenged Kanata in anything."

"That's cool. But Gaito's a pretty awesome fighter too, man. Not to mention Saki, I don't know if she's powerful though."

"Maybe so. But I'll still beat him and I'll beat her as well."

"The thing about Buddyfight is, you never know what's gonna happen. I'm sure that your match with Gaito will be awesome. And there's no doubt that you'll be able to defeat Saki." Gao believes, "We better hurry." Kanata nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, bro. Batzz is probably drifting a mile by now." Baku said as Gao realized.

"Oh no!"

* * *

At the sewers, Batzz was getting drifting away.

"Those scoundrels! Don't they know who I am?! Hence will rue!" Batzz yelled.

* * *

Above, Gaito and the others were walked as he stopped.

"Hm? What's wrong, Gaito? Why'd you stopped?" Minako asked.

"I can senses Batzz's presences." Gaito felt.

"Really?" She got surprised, "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, but..." Gaito said as he heard the voice.

"They all rue the day, they cross the Batzz!" He yelled as they heard his voice.

"Is that who you think he is?" Abygale assumed as he noticed Batzz near the sewers.

"Hold on. I'll go get him." Minako said as she walks towards the sewers as she picks the card but from the corner because she doesn't want her hands completely dirty, "Blech, how did this guy ended up in the sewers?" She asked as she got grossed out and handed to him.

"Don't worry, I'll take him off." Gaito said as he pulled the card from the sleeve, releasing Batzz out.

"Where is Gao?!" Batzz demanded as he regained consciousness.

"Well, excuse me. Is that the thanks I get for helping you out?" Minako said sarcastically.

"Calm down, Minako. I don't know where Gao but what were you doing in the sewer?" Gaito wondered.

"it's hardly a place for a stroll." Abygale said.

"Yeah, especially going swimming in the underground sewers." She said.

"Batzz!" They heard Gao's voice as he and his friends founded Batzz, "Hey, Gaito! Minako!"

"Big Boss is okay!" Chibi Panda said.

"What's going on here?" Gaito is confused as Batzz and Gao are getting angry at each other.

"Sorry I broke your dragon toy. And for blowing my nose on your poster." Batzz apologized with a rude attitude as he turned.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. You've been through a lot." Gao apologized as well with the attitude as he turned to. Haruka chuckled nervously.

"I don't think if that was really an apologize." She said.

"But this is good enough that they're friends again." Kuguru said.

"But I'm not making any promises about your food!" Batzz recalled about Gao's snacks.

"You have to!" Gao complained.

"Thanks for helping us find Batzz." Kanata thanked Gaito.

"Hey, what about me? I helped him out!" Minako said as Kanata chuckled.

"Sure. Thanks, Minako."

"But why are you thanking me though?" Gaito asked.

"It was kinda my fault he got lost. It's a long story." Kanata said.

"I think I can see the reason of how this happened already." Minako said.

"I see. But the important thing is that we found him." Gaito said.

"I caught your Buddyfight. You have an interesting style." He complimented.

"Thank you. But the fact that you are a No-Damage Fighter doesn't imitate me. I will win." Gaito said with a smile on his face, "That's my destiny. Then I will battle Saki and afterwards, Gao."

"Um, Gaito?" Minako said, "You know I fought against him before in the tournament and believe me, he had it easy to defeat me so quickly." She recalled as Kanata chuckled.

"That's true. But I can tell that your boyfriend is comforting you, right Minako?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"No! I'm not his boyfriend!" He yelled.

"But in any case, I wanna fight those two as well, Gaito. So I can't afford to lose to you." He said. Meanwhile, Batzz and Gao are still arguing, leaving his friends out of this.

"Um, should we do something about this?" Haruka asked.

"No, just leave them be, bro." Baku said.

"Yeah, this is their problem. Not ours." Noboru said.

* * *

Later, at the tournament.

"Welcome to the Buddy Masters! Everyone's pumped for the next match for Group B! The winner of this match advances to the finals right after defeating the last member for Group A, Saki Hikkikomori! And then afterwards, Gao Mikado! Now let's watch the Buddyfighters as they entered the arena!" Paruko announced as Gaito and Abygale enters the stage, "Will Gaito Kurozu grasped victory, today?!" Then Kanata and Athora appears on stage, "Or will it be Kanata Ozora?!"

* * *

At Star Dragon World, Paruko transported there to see the audience.

"How are things here in Star Dragon World?!" Paruko announced as the Star Dragon World monsters cheers 'No-Damage win!' as many times, "Can Kanata continue his streak as the 'No-Damage Fighter'? Now let's go check in with Darkness Dragon World! Here we go!" Paruko transported herself to Darkness Dragon World.

* * *

At Darkness Dragon World, the monsters are getting ruthless.

"Oh my, it's a little enthusiastic here." Paruko announced as the monster are getting impatient and frustrated, "With all the scary eyes on this match, I wonder if Gaito is gonna use Death Count Requiem again." She wondered, "Warp!" She transported herself back to the tournament.

* * *

At the tournament, she transported back.

"Buddyfighters! Luminize your decks!" Paruko announced.

"Finishing kick in the azure of fields! Long shot! Luminize! Dragon's Fielder!"

"I will decide your destiny! The dark hour has begun! Luminize! Decimating Black Dragon!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"And I'm Star Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Gaito Kurouzu has the first move!" Paruko announced.

"The No-Damage Fighter... A most worthy opponent." Abygale said as he was starting to get interested to Kanata.

"If I'm to defeat Gao, I must first defeat Kanata!" Gaito said, "Charge and Draw! I call to the center! Black Crest Dragon, Zillowzest!" He called out a monster, "Zillowzest's effect adds one set card to my hand!" He adds his set card to his hand cards.

"Death Count Requiem, huh?" Batzz stated the obvious fact.

"He used the same Impact to defeat Dai!" Chibi Panda said as he recalled.

"Zillowzest! Attack the fighter!" Gaito commanded as Zillowzest attacks Kanata.

"I cast! Mars Barrier!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"Kanata uses a spell to nullify the attack!" Paruko announced.

"Final Phase!" Gaito declared.

"Does this mean what I think its means?! Let's wait and see!" Paruko announced.

"I cast!" Gaito said as a shadow of Abygale appeared as it wrapped around him, fusing together but paid 3 life due to the cost.

"It is!" Gao said.

"He's using that Impact card again. I knew that he would eventually use it again." Minako said as the chandeliers descended slowly.

"Impact! Death Count Requiem!" Gaito transformed as he wore his armor, "These are the flames of your destiny. Even as a No-Damage Fighter, when all of these flames have gone out, you will lose." He explained.

"Death Count Requiem..." Baku said, "An Impact that lets you win after your opponent's third turn, bro." Baku explained.

"Does that mean that if Kanata doesn't defeat Gaito before the third turn, would he lose?" Haruka asked.

"If he can defeat Gaito within three turns, but even if he takes no damage, Kanata would still lose." Kuguru said.

"An Impact right off the bat?! Way a go, Gaito!" Gao complimented.

"Why are you complimenting him for?" Minako asked.

"Oh come on, Gaito's going to beat Kanata for the first time this time!"

"As we predicted, it's Death Count Requiem! Let's see if Kanata can win the fight before it's too late!" Paruko announced.

"Gaito's a strong fighter. Even Gao thinks so. Not to mention his girlfriend. But I have to win." Kanata said.

"I know you, Kanata. You never lose." Athora believes.

"We'll see." Kanata looks at the chandeliers, believing that he'll pull through eventually.

* * *

Everyone cheers as the tournament continues on.

"I Buddycall! Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora to the center!" He paid 2 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I'll got this." Athora jumped as he transforms to his true form.

"I cast! Enhancement! Gauge up one and I draw one card!" He cast as he gained a gauge and drew a card.

"That spell increases Kanata's gauge and hand cards. His Buddy, Athora protects the center!" Paruko announced, "A beautiful wall of defensive I ever saw one."

"White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling to the left!" He called a monster to the left, "With Rizzling's effect, I draw one card." Kanata drew a card.

"Increasing your hand cards won't help you." Gaito predicted the outcome of Kanata's strategy.

"Oh yeah? I call Green Crystal Dragon, Chartreuse to the right!" He calls out a dragon, almost the same appearance as Athora. Clear wings, blue spikes, including blue and yellow lining, "Athora! Attack Zillowzest in the center!"

"I'll protect you. With my brilliance!" Athora said as he jumps up to attack Gaito, "Crystal Horn!" He used his horn as he strikes at Zillowzest as it destroys him.

"Athora! Time for a Double Attack!"

"I'm way ahead of you!" Athora used his Crystal Horn again as he strikes at Gaito. inflicting 2 damage.

"Chartreuse! Back up Athora!" He said as Chartreuse shoots a laser beam from its chest as it attacks Gaito.

"I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"With his quick thinking, Gaito takes 0 damage!" Paruko announced, "And on top of that, he regains one life! What move can Kanata do now?!"

"Just watch." Kanata advised, "Following him, Rizzling." He asked his last monster to attack Gaito as it flies up and dives down to strike at Gaito as he slashed him with his wings, inflicting 1 damage, "Your turn."

"Then 1." Gaito said as he sent one of the cards to the chandeliers as one of them extinguished.

"Huh?" It surprised Kanata.

"Hmph. If he takes that much damage, waiting for one flame to go out, he's done for." Batzz said.

"Then Kanata will have another No-Damage win!" Chibi Panda said.

"But he's going against Gaito. With his Impact, Death Count Requiem. He'll be available to break that No-Damage streak." Minako said.

"She's right. It won't be so easy." Gao said.

"I cast! Abyss Symphony!" He paid one gauge, "I draw 2 cards!" He drew cards, "I call to the right and left, Redzett and Earlbow to the center!" He calls out two Redzett to both sides and Earlbow in the center, "This darkness will reap every ounces of your soul. I equip! Sickle of Slaughter!" He paid one gauge to equip his item, "Gale Haken!" He equips his twin scythe as one, "This item can attack, even if I have a monster in my center! First, I'll reap Chartreuse on the right!" Gaito swings his Haken as the wave of his attack was about to hit the monster.

"I cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata cast as the attack failed by the futuristic barrier.

"Chartreuse stays on the field!" Paruko announced.

"After a battle where a Prism Dragon is attacked, Chartreuse's ability activates!" Kanata said as Chartreuse used his laser beam, "Damage to the fighter!" It shoots its beam at Gaito, inflicting 1 damage.

"Redzett on the left! Eliminate him! Attack the monster!" Gaito ordered the left Redzett to attack Chartreuse as it slashed at it as it destroys it, "After my Redzett attacks, I regain 1 life." He regained one life due to Redzett's effect, "Now Earlbow! Redzett! Do a Link Attack on Rizzling!" Both Redzett and Earlbow make their attack on Rizzling!" Kanata grunted in frustration as both monsters attacked Rizzling as they destroyed it. Then Gaito regained one life due to Redzett's effect, "My turn is over." He declared.

"Gaito just needs to hold out for three turns." Baku said.

"He will if he keeps regaining life points and using his center monster." Kuguru said.

"He'll win for sure! He won't let Kanata stop him from using his Death Count Requiem!" Haruka said.

"Amazingly, Gaito's not bothering with Athora in the center." Paruko announced.

"Athora. I get the feeling that things aren't going to go as they normally do." Kanata realized.

"Kanata. What'd you mean?" Athora asked as he got confused, "This isn't like you at all." Then Kanata draws and Charge and Draw.

"Once again, I call Rizzling to the left!" He calls him out again, "Rizzling's effect lets me draw one card." He drew a card.

"Listen to me. Just do your best and you'll be fine." Athora advised.

"Hope so. I can't afford to lose. Now, I equip! Crystal Spikes!" He paid one gauge as he equips his item, "It's kickoff time! Athora! Attack Earlbow in the center!"

"With brilliant shine, slice through the wind!" Athora flies up as he dives at Earlbow, "Crystal Horn!" He used his horn as he pierced at Earlbow, destroying it at once.

"Earlbow has been destroyed! However, due to his effect, Gaito regain another life point!" Paruko announced as Gaito regained one life.

"Athora! Double Attack on the fighter!"

"As you wish! Crystal Horn!" Athora strikes at Gaito as he inflicted 2 damage. However, after the damage, Kanata somehow shows no reaction.

"What gives?" Gao wondered.

"Kanata?" Athora was confused.

"What in the world is that guy doing?" Minako asked.

"For some reason, Kanata's just standing there, frozen. But he's still has Rizzling to attack!" Paruko announced.

"What happened to your confidences from earlier?!" Gaito asked, "Come on, Kanata!" He demanded.

"You can do it! Just use your Cristiano Crystal Shoot!" Chibi Panda advised.

"Why isn't he using that Impact card right now?" Haruka asked.

"Certain conditions gotta be met, bro. It can only be used during his opponent's final phase." Baku explained.

"If they have 4 life or less and haven't taken any damage, and if he has a Prism Dragon in his center..." Gao said.

"When if he can't finish it during his next turn, then it's lights out for him." Batzz said for conclusion. Then Athora landed back to the center.

"I've never seen Kanata like this before." Athora said as Kanata got back to his senses.

"Hey, Rizzling! Go attack Redzett on the right!" Rizzling flies up as it slashed at Redzett, destroying it, "It's your turn." He said as he smiled.

"Another flame of destiny knocks out." He sends the second card to the right chandelier as it extinguished, "Here we go! Destiny! May you blessed with our victory! Draw! I... Charge and I Draw!" Kanata smirked, "Witness the dark child of destruction, who will decide your fate! Buddycall to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "Annihilation Black Dragon, Abygale!" Abygale jumps as he transforms to his true form. Batzz smiled.

"Now, this is getting good." He said.

"Gale Servant!" Abygale unleashed his ability as it hits Rizzling, destroying him instantly.

"Everybody! Do a Link Attack on Athora!" Gaito said as he swoops in to attack. In a simultaneous attack, they attacked Athora together as he got destroyed.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Kanata said as Athora has been revived due to Soulguard.

"You guys are gonna have to do better than that!" Athora said.

"With Redzett's effect, Gaito regains one life!" Paruko announced as Gaito regained one life.

"Activate Crystal Spikes's ability!" His Core Gadget glows as he begins kicking it. He shoots the ball as it hits Gaito, inflicting one damage.

"Now that ended Gaito's turn! Let's see how Kanata will respond!" Paruko announced, "What excitement! What drama! Kanata failed to use his Impact card before Gaito's turn ended!"

"What's Kanata doing out there, man?!" Gao asked.

"Unless he's able to deal 6 damage to Gaito, this turn." Baku said.

"Then Death Count Requiem will activate..." Kuguru said.

"And then Kanata will lose the game!" Haruka said.

"You mean that Gaito will win?" Chibi Panda assumed.

"Yes, way to pay attention." Batzz said.

"Something doesn't add up." Minako said as she was curious.

"Huh? What do you mean, Minako?" Gao asked.

"Kanata's taking a chance all of the sudden. From the sound of it, I think he's planning something." She said.

"What?"

"She might be onto something. This won't end just yet." Batzz said.

"The moment of truth has arrived. Can Kanata nailed the shot or will the final flame go out?" Paruko announced with a cliffhanger.

"You got this." Athora believed.

"Gao was right. Gaito is a pretty awesome fighter!" Kanata said as Athora got confused a little, "My heart's pounding. What's happening to me?"

"It's obvious. You're having fun." Athora replied as Kanata got a bit surprised, "I can see it. It's written all over your face."

"That is what Buddyfight's all about, isn't it?" He asked.

"Indeed it is, Kanata." Athora nodded, "At last you finally realized how fun Buddyfighting is. I am at a loss for words. I don't think I've ever been happier for you."

"Okay, now where were we?! I call Rizzling to the left!" He calls out another Rizzling, "With his effect, I draw one card." He drew a card. He looked at the card he drew as he got surprised and recalled the time.

* * *

 _"The thing about Buddyfight is, you never know what's gonna happen!" Gao quoted._

* * *

Kanata smiled, 'Gao... Now I think I really understand what you meant.' He thinks, "Rizzling! Attack Redzett! " Rizzling flies as it strikes at Redzett, destroying it at once, "Kay, Athora! Show them your full power!"

"Kanata... For you, I slice through every kind of evil darkness!" Athora said as he makes his attack. He use Crystal Horn to attack Abygale.

"It's Gaito's destiny! Gale Servant!" Abygale used his attack to counter Athora.

"Your attack won't work on me!"

"I'm well aware of that! But it will work on your comrade there!" Abygale said as he launched his attack at Rizzling as it was destroyed. And then Abygale got attacked by Athora as he got destroyed too.

"The center is clear! Go Athora! Double Attack the Fighter!"

"I won't stop until we win!" Athora used his horn as he strikes at Gaito, inflicting 2 damage.

"Looks like you're all out of attacks." Gaito said.

"You're right. My turn is over." Kanata declared.

"He declared his turn to be over! Kanata's missed his chance! Are we to witness his first defeat?!" Paruko announced.

"And three. And now your fate is sealed." The final card went to the final chandelier as it got extinguished, "These were the flames of your destiny. And of the end of your last three turns. A set of flames burned out. Now on your third turn, no matter how many life points you have, your time has flickered out." He explained.

"I'm glad I have the chance to face you." Kanata said.

"I'm glad that you admit defeat." Gaito said as the chandeliers are destroyed in the process. Then Abygale is revived from the Drop Zone as he merged with Gaito, engulfing into a dark orb.

"But I'm the one who'll face Gao!" Kanata said as it surprised Gao.

"Say what?!" Gao asked.

"He can't be serious!" Minako said.

"I cast! Asterism Effect!" Kanata cast.

"There's nothing you can do to save yourself!" Gaito broke out of the orb as he came out with his scythe, "Now vanish into darkness!" He tried to instantly defeat Kanata but somehow, his Impact was blocked off all of the sudden, "What's this?!"

"Until your turn begins, I can't lose this match." Kanata explained.

"But how?!"

"So Death Count Requiem is been defeated?!" Noboru asked as he was surprised.

"Impossible!" Minako said as Batzz grunted in frustration and Chibi Panda got shocked. Then Gaito's Impact wore off after it failed.

"Earlbow to the center!" He calls out Earlbow, "I call Abygale to the right!" He calls out his Buddy again, "Everybody, do a Link Attack on Athora!" He ordered everyone as they joined together to attack Athora. They slashed him together as he got destroyed but got revived due to Soulguard.

"I thought you would've learned your lesson the last time." Athora said.

"Once again. It's Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Kanata's Core Gadget glows again.

"I can't just stand by while you attack Athora! Crystalllll Spike!" He shoots at Gaito, inflicting one damage.

"Gaito!" Minako yelled.

"My Final Phase!" Kanata declared.

"Could this be the Impact we thought he wouldn't get a chance to use! Is it here at last?!" Paruko announced excitedly.

"I give my Dragon power to Kanata! Assist!" Athora flies behind Kanata as prisms spins around Kanata while he kicks his Core Gadget.

"I cast!" Kanata got his spikes to transformed as Gaito was transported to the soccer field, "Impact!" He kicks the soccer ball as it grows bigger and bigger, "Cristiano... Crystal... Shoot!" He shoots his Impact as it hits him, inflicting 4 damage.

* * *

(G: 0/ Item: Haken/ G: 2: None/Earlbow/Abygale)

(K: 10/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 0: None/Athora/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Kanata Ozora!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for Kanata's victory, "In each of his group B matches, he took no damage. And now he's going to the next round!"

"Now once I defeat Saki, I'll be able to face Gao."

"Gaito..." Minako said. Then Gao gave Minako a pat on her back.

"Hey. Don't look so glum."

"Huh?"

"Gaito did his best out there. So does Kanata. You should be proud that Gaito did it with everything he's got." He said as Minako chuckled.

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

Later, outside of the tournament...

"Kanata. Incredible match, man!" Gao said. Then Gaito with Minako and Abygale came by to them, "Hey, Gaito. Hey, Minako."

"Yo." She greeted.

"Minako." Gaito said.

"Sorry."

"Hey, you shouldn't get mad at her, Gaito. And I thought Gao was the only one who can challenge me but I was wrong. I like to have another Buddyfight match with you." Kanata requested.

"Anytime." Gaito agreed, "But you will lose." Then Kanata looked at Minako.

"And maybe I wanna have a match with you, Minako."

"Hm? Really? You wanna Buddyfight with me?" She asked.

"Sure! You can settle a rematch with me."

"Sure. I'm alright with it."

"Man, it's great that your girlfriend's get to join along with you, Gaito."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled, "Come on, let's go." He said as he leaves.

"Oh sure. Thanks again, you guys." She bowed as she left to follow him.

"Looks like the final round will be coming up soon." Gao said, "I'm looking forward to facing you in a Buddyfight after Saki!" He said excitedly.

"I know. Same here, pal."

"You'll be even stronger now he's serious. We'll be that girl and then you for sure." Athora said.

"Hmph. I accept your challenge. Then they heard the sound as the monitor shows Paruko with the Mirage Card.

"After the match for Kanata Ozora against Saki Hikkikomori. The World Number One title will be on the line. The final match will be decided after the next match. If Kanata wins, he'll go against Gao Mikado in the final round. But only one Buddyfighter can win this one of the kind Mirage Card!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At an dark place at an apartment, someone is watching the announcement on computer, he smiled when he looked at the card that Paruko held.

"Hehehe. So that Mirage Card... I knew that it would appear eventually. But I know that someone created that card. And I'm going to find him and make him create another one for myself!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"For this chapter, we'll show one card to this chapter. Presenting... now!" He clapped his hands twice as the card revealed itself. It shows a Female Human in her youth. Technological female ninja gear, Two glider dragon shaped wings. Wearing a Dragon shaped mask that covers her head except for the mouth. Equipped with a Tanto Blade, "This monster here is Cosmic Draco Kunoich Ryuko. A Size 1 monster with 9000 power and defense. It has a soulguard and a move ability. Once per turn You can pay one gage and look at the top Card of the deck effect varies on what card is drawn. If it's a Monster, it gains Double Attack. If it's a spell, I can recover 1 Life it's a item, I can destroy one card on the opponent's field."

"That's amazing. A roulette choice of draws."

"Of course it is. Anyways, this chapter is done. The next chapter will be the match for Saki Hikkikomori, the Representative of Cartoon World, up against Kanata Ozora, the No-Damage Fighter. Whoever wins, will face Gao. Give a review of what you think and please provide Cosmic ideas. Also thank jdkeller2000 for providing this idea. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	11. Identify Revealed Kanata vs Saki

Chapter 11: Identify Revealed. Kanata vs Saki

* * *

"Hello! My name is Chibi Panda!"

"I cast! Asterism Effect!" Kanata cast.

"There's nothing you can do to save yourself!" Gaito broke out of the orb as he came out with his scythe, "Now vanish into darkness!" He tried to instantly defeat Kanata but somehow, his Impact was blocked off all of the sudden, "What's this?!"

"Until your turn begins, I can't lose this match." Kanata explained.

"But how?!"

"So Death Count Requiem is been defeated?!" Noboru asked as he was surprised.

"Impossible!" Minako said as Batzz grunted in frustration and Chibi Panda got shocked. Then Gaito's Impact wore off after it failed.

"Earlbow to the center!" He calls out Earlbow, "I call Abygale to the right!" He calls out his Buddy again, "Everybody, do a Link Attack on Athora!" He ordered everyone as they joined together to attack Athora. They slashed him together as he got destroyed but got revived due to Soulguard.

"I thought you would've learned your lesson the last time." Athora said.

"Once again. It's Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Kanata's Core Gadget glows again.

"I can't just stand by while you attack Athora! Crystalllll Spike!" He shoots at Gaito, inflicting one damage.

"Gaito!" Minako yelled.

"My Final Phase!" Kanata declared.

"Could this be the Impact we thought he wouldn't get a chance to use! Is it here at last?!" Paruko announced excitedly.

"I give my Dragon power to Kanata! Assist!" Athora flies behind Kanata as prisms spins around Kanata while he kicks his Core Gadget.

"I cast!" Kanata got his spikes to transformed as Gaito was transported to the soccer field, "Impact!" He kicks the soccer ball as it grows bigger and bigger, "Cristiano... Crystal... Shoot!" He shoots his Impact as it hits him, inflicting 4 damage.

"Gaito and Kanata was in an epic battle. Kanata was in serious trouble because of Gaito's Impact, Death Count Requiem! But then Kanata used the spell, Asterism Effect, which turn the tables. It helps him stay and totally incredible comeback victory! And now Kanata will go against Saki Hikkimori or the twins in fact in order for either of them to go the finals and face Gao! But I know Gao will World Number One!"

* * *

The next day, at the home of the twins, which is the laboratory. Tsubasa is trying to get on her brother while wearing the disguise.

"Come on. We have to hurry or we'll be late for the tournament!" Tsubasa said.

"But this isn't fair. I thought it was my turn to take the lead." Tsubaki complained.

"You know I was chosen as the representative for Cartoon World."

"Yeah. But we made it together. Why is it that you get to be the one?"

"Well maybe because they see me as a expert researcher." She said as Tsubaki starts to get mad as he drops her, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I quit!" He said angrily as he leaves.

"Wait! What about our match?! We're going against Kanata later on!" She yelled but he ignored her.

* * *

Tsubaki was walking through the street near houses. He kicks the pebble along walking.

"This isn't fair." He said while kicking, "Why does she have to get the credit? It's supposed to be us together. Why can't they let us Buddyfight together against Kanata?" While he is kicking. Gao and his friends were walking as they saw him.

"Hey, Gao! Look!" Chibi Panda said, "Isn't that Tsubaki of the Hikkimori Twins?" He asked.

"You're right. It is." Gao said.

"He looks upset, bro." Baku said.

"I wonder what happened." Kuguru said.

"Heh. It's none of our concern. If it's his problem, he can solve it by himself." Batzz said.

"No way, Batzz. They're our friends. We need to find out what's going on." Gao said as he walks to Tsubaki, "Hey, Tsubaki!"

"Gao."

* * *

At the park, Tsubaki and Gao sat on the bench as he explained to them what's going on.

"Oh I see. So you're mad at your sister because of that you didn't the chance to play in her place." Gao said.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well then, why can't you switch places with her? You two are the ones who created that World." Chibi Panda said.

"Fraid not, bro." Baku said.

"He's right. Tsubasa is the one who was chosen to be the representative. I don't know why or how, but that's how it is." Kuguru said.

"But Tsubaki's right, this doesn't seem fair." Haruka said.

"Haruka?" Gao asked.

"Don't you think he can just get his turn during the tournament? He needs to have at least a chance to play Buddyfight."

"I know how you feel, but it's the rule. Besides if Tsubaki doesn't be careful, their cover will be blown and will get disqualified for the tournament." Baku said.

"But..." Haruka said.

"Don't worry." Gao said, "I'm sure you'll find a solution."

"Gao?"

"You two are twins after all. You should know how are you and Tsubasa gonna work things out. I know it will!"

"Yeah... You're right! I'll go back and apologize! And then we can think of a solution!" Tsubaki said as he was cheered up, "Thanks guy!" He left.

"Looks like he's all better now, right Tsubasa?" Gao asked as Tsubasa was hiding behind the tree.

"Mhm." She nodded, "But I didn't think you be able to cheer him up so easily, Gao." Gao then snickered.

"What can I say? I had a situation with sister before and it worked out well."

* * *

At the tournament...

"Welcome everyone to the semi-final match!" Paruko announced, "This match will determined of whoever reaches to the finals and faces Dragon World Representative, Gao Mikado!"

* * *

At the Waiting Room, Tsubaki and Tsubasa are getting ready.

"Hey, Tsubasa..."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um... About what I said. I-" He said but she stopped him with her hand.

"You can save the apologizes for later. I'll let you take the stand for now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But be careful though, we need to let the Cartoon World be respected by everyone. So let's do our best!" She extended her hand out.

"Yeah! You got it! You can count on me!" He takes her hand.

"We are the Hikkimori Twins! We are going to be Number One!"

* * *

"For this match, it's Kanata Ozora, the No-Damage Fighter!" Paruko announced.

"Man, this is so exciting! I never fought against Cartoon World before! This is going to be epic!" Kanata said as he got excited.

"You gotta give Saki some credit. Not only she's a representative, I have a feeling she is responsible for that World." Athora advised.

"Yeah! I'll thank her later."

"His opponent is the Representative of Cartoon World, it's remaining female competitor, Saki Hikkikomori!" Paruko announced as Saki ascended along with her Buddy.

"It's an honor to fight you, No-Damage Fighter." Saki said as she tried to wave her arms. But in the twins' point of view. Tsubaki is trying to keep his balance.

"Whoa, be careful! I'm gonna fall!" Tsubaki said.

"I told you this would happened eventually! Haven't you practicing of learning of your balance?!" Tsubasa yelled quietly.

"I studied Buddy monsters not physic laws!" Tsubaki argued.

"Weird. As if as though Saki is losing balance all of the sudden." Paruko announced, "Is everything okay, Saki?"

"Huh?" Tsubaki makes a girly voice, "Um, yes. I am okay! Just got tired after the excitement of having a Buddyfight with the No-Damage Fighter." Kanata chuckled.

"Please, you're making me blush. Just call me Kanata. It's okay." He said.

"Oh, sure! Thank you!"

"Well, if there's no problem. Then players, luminize your decks!"

"Do you think that twins are gonna be okay?" Kuguru wondered.

"They made out before, they can do it again." Gao believed.

"But remember we have to keep this as a secret, bro. We don't want anyone to suspect Saki." Baku advised.

"What do you mean 'suspect'?" Minako asked as she and Gaito came by.

"Gaito! Minako!" Gao said, "What are you guys doing here?" Minako chuckled.

"Gaito wanted to see Kanata today."

"No! It's not like that!" He yelled, "But putting that aside, what do you mean by 'suspect' on Saki?"

"Huh? Oh, um..." Gao tried to think of an answer.

"Bro here said that we shouldn't let Saki suppress Kanata just because he's the No-Damage Fighter." Baku said.

"So it's 'suppress'?" Minako asked.

"Yes! Yes! Suppress!" Haruka said.

"It does make sense." Gaito said as he looked at Kanata, "There's no doubt that Saki would lose against Kanata."

"Let's have some fun! Get ready to enjoy your character turned to life! Luminize! Looney Cartoony!"

"Finishing kicks in the azure of fields! Long shot! Luminize! Dragon's Fielder!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Cartoon World!"

"Star Dragon World!"

* * *

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Let's check in the Star Dragon World for a preview!" Paruko announced as she warped, "Warp!"

* * *

At Star Dragon World, many monsters are cheering 'No Damage Win!'

"As expected, everyone in Star Dragon World is cheering for Kanata! His reputation is really rising!" She announced, "But now let's go to the Cartoon World!"

* * *

At Cartoon World, all the monsters are happily cheering.

"This is unexpected. I never thought they were this supportive for Saki. I wonder why though. But nevermind that. Let's get back to the match!" She announced as she warped back to the stage.

* * *

"Kanata will make the first move!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call Rizzling to the left!" He calls out Rizzling, "Attack the fighter!" Rizzling shoots its beam at Saki as she got inflicted by 1 damage, "My turn is over!" Then he noticed that Saki is starting to lose balance all of the sudden.

"Hey, stop struggling. We can't get caught." Tsubaki said.

"That monster attacked us. It's obvious, I won't be able to withstand that." Tsubasa said.

"Don't give up. We need to keep going."

"Um, is everything okay, Saki? You seem to be trembling." Kanata said.

"Oh! It's nothing. Just got tired after practicing." Saki said.

"Oh I see. Well don't let it get to you. I wanna Buddyfight with you! I've never battled against Cartoon World before! So let's keep going!"

"Sure. It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Stone Wall, Blocky!" She called out a huge rectangular stone with a face of angry man, has arms and legs.

"Look at that! Another Cartoon World monster!" Paruko announced.

"Size 1 Block attribute! 3000 power, 6000 defense and a critical of 1!"

"Saki brought out a monster with high defense." Kuguru said.

"Well Blocky is like a defensive shield, maybe it can be used to defend against Kanata's attacks." Baku assumed.

"And I equip! Bubble Staff!" She paid 1 gauge as she equipped her item, "Blocky! Attack the fighter!" Blocky jumps up to slam at Kanata.

"I cast! Mars Barrier!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"Oh come on!" She yelled.

"Idiot! You know that you should've added another in case that happened." Tsubasa complained.

"Hey, I'm trying here!" He whispered to her, "My turn is over."

"That's odd. This isn't something that Saki can do." Gaito said as he watched the battle.

"Yeah. Why would she called out a monster in the center instead of putting left or right. Doesn't that monster have a Move ability?" Minako asked.

"Apparently it is, bro." Baku said as he sighed, "But I guess that Saki forgot about that."

"Hmph. Pathetic. And he's supposed to be the fighter?" Batzz said.

"Hm?" Gaito said as he overheard.

"Ah um, he meant she! She's supposed to be the fighter?" Gao said as he nervously chuckled as he cleared the suspicion, "Batzz, don't blow this for them. They'll disqualified if you spoil their secret." He whispered to his Buddy.

"Not my problem."

* * *

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me. Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip! Crystal Spike!" He paid one gauge as he equipped his item, "You ready, Athora?" He asked his Buddy.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Kanata." Athora said.

"Alright! I Buddycall to the center! Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora!" He paid 2 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Let's do this!" Athora jumps as he transforms to his true form, "Let's see if you can stop me!"

"Athora! Attack Blocky!" Kanata commanded.

"You got it!" Athora said as he flies up, "Crystal Horn!" He strikes at Blocky as he destroys it.

"Now! Double Attack the fighter!"

"Okay!" He flies around again, "Crystal Horn!" He strikes at Saki, inflicting 2 damage.

"Wh-Whoa!" Saki said as she starts to lose her balance.

"H-Hey! Careful!" Tsubasa said.

"I'm trying." Tsubaki said as they managed to keep in balance.

"Rizzling! Attack the fighter!" Kanata said as Rizzling attacks at Saki, inflicting one damage, "And that's the end of my turn."

"Three damage in one turn. This isn't good for Saki." Gao said.

"Saki never faced Kanata before. No doubt that she won't stand a chance." Minako said.

"We won't know until she tries!" Gao said.

"Yeah! After all, she is the one who created that World!" Chibi Panda said.

"What? She's the one who created the Cartoon World?" Gaito asked as he got surprised.

"Chibi Panda! Why'd you say that?!" Gao yelled.

"Oops." Chibi Panda said.

"Wow. I didn't think that girl is a genius there." Minako said.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" She Draw as she looked at the card she drew, "Hey, Tsubasa. Let's call out our Buddy."

"Huh?! Right now?!" Tsubasa asked as she got surprised.

"He gets to call his Buddy out, so we should do the same."

"Hmm. Fine, but don't blame him if you mess up."

"You got it." Tsubaki said, "I Buddycalled to the right! Little Dewdrop Knight, Dewy!" She paid one gauge as she Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I will protect my Buddy!" Dewy said.

"Hm? Why would she call out her Buddy for?" Kanata said.

"I cast! Three Wishes!" She cast as she gained 3 gauge.

"It seems Saki cast a spell that'll boost her gauge by 3! What is she planning this time?" Paruko announced.

"Next, I call to the center! Guardian of the Tree, Alice!" She paid 2 gauge as she calls out a huge dryad woman, covered in tree barks and leaves, green skin, has long hair vines, her eyes closed and her smile.

"Whoa! That's huge!" Kanata said as he was amazed. And then everyone is amazed.

"Oh wow! Look how huge that monster is! It's even bigger than Terra!" Paruko announced.

"I didn't think they carried that card." Gao said.

"No doubt about that." Kuguru said.

"You said it, bro." Baku said as Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Tell me what's going on." Gaito asked, "What's with 'they' all of the sudden?"

"Huh? Um, well..."

"You're up to something, Gao. Spill it!" Minako demanded.

"Uh..."

"Hey, look! Saki's making her attack!" Chibi Panda said.

"Alice! Destroy Athora!" Saki commanded as Alice used her tree vines as it grabbed Athora.

"Athora!" Kanata yelled. Then Alice had the tree to raise a tree like fist as it smashes Athora, destroying him instantly. Then Athora was revived with Soulguard.

"I won't go down that easily!" Athora said as Kanata's Core Gadget glow.

"You ask for it! Crystal Spike!" He shoots the ball as it hits Saki, inflicting one damage. Then Saki started to lose balance again.

"H-Hey! Don't fall!"

"Too late!" Tsubaki said as they fell.

"Huh?! Saki, are you alright?!" Kanata asked as he was surprised when Saki fell.

"Um, yeah. Everything's okay." Tsubaki said as he got out the disguise by accident.

"Huh?" Kanata was confused of what he saw.

"Is that..." Gaito said as he recognized that boy.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here?! Isn't that the boy from the Hikkimori Twin, Tsubaki?" Paruko announced as she saw Tsubasa with her, "And there's his sister! What does this mean?!"

"Takochu! Takochu!" Her Buddy explained.

"Wait. Do you mean to say that the twins and Saki are one in the same?" Paruko announced as she sweatdropped. Then the crowd started booing at them for cheating.

"This looks bad, bro." Baku said.

"Their cover's blown!" Kuguru said.

"Heh, I knew this would happened. Serves them right to play together as one." Batzz said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I am sorry to announce but we'll disqualify the twins and then-" Paruko was about to announced.

"Wait!" Kanata yelled as it got her attention.

"Huh?"

"Let us continue the fight!" He considered.

"What?!" She asked surprisingly as everyone got confused, "What are you saying, Kanata? Those two broke the rules. They should know that only one competitor can compete against one opponent in a match."

"So? For what I've seen, one of the twins is letting the other do the play. They have bend the rules but as long they play Buddyfight, it's okay."

"True. But..."

"Hey, you two!" Kanata yelled to the twins, "Let's continue the fight! But you two will work together for this match!"

"Work... together?" Tsubaki asked.

"You really mean it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Sure! It's better now!" He said as it made the twins happy.

"Yeah!" The twins cheered.

"Well, I suppose we'll let it slide for now. But know this everyone, don't let this happened again. We have rules you know?" Paruko announced.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"This is great! Now they can fight without holding back!" Gao said.

"Guess they got lucky, thanks to Kanata." Kuguru said.

"Hooray for those twins!" Haruka cheered.

"But this is only one time, bro. They can't let this happened again. They will have to do it on their own." Baku said.

"Good for them. But I'm not satisfied for this." Batzz said.

"Don't worry, Big Boss. You'll fight Kanata soon." Chibi Panda

"Dewdrop Knight, Dewy..." Tsubaki said.

"Attack Rizzling!" Tsubasa said.

"As you commanded!" Dewy used his sword as he slashed Rizzling and destroys him.

"We cast! Bubbling Wave!" The twins cast the spell, "Our item can attack even if we have a monster in the center!"

"Really?" Kanata asked.

"We attack Athora!" The twins said as they go attack Athora together. They whack him with their item as they destroyed him. But Athora is revived due to Soulguard.

"Nice try! But it won't work!" Athora said as Kanata's core gadget glows.

"Crystal Spike!" He shoots at the twins as it dealt them one damage.

"Ooooh! That must've hurt for the twins! They got hit by 1 damage due to the effect of Crystal Spike!" Paruko announced.

"No! We're gonna lose!" Tsubasa said as she was starting to cry.

"Don't give up, Tsubasa! We'll finish him off eventually!" Tsubaki said with confidence.

"Sorry, buddy. But it's not gonna happen." Kanata said as it surprised them, "Time for Final Phase!" He declared.

"I'll give my Dragon power to Kanata!" He flew around as he flew behind Kanata, "Assist!" The prisms spins around Kanata while he kicks the soccer ball, "I cast!" His Spikes changed into grieves as the twins were transported to the soccer field. Then Kanata kicks the ball as it grew bigger, "Cristano... Crystal... Shoot!" He kicks the ball as it was heading towards the twins as it hits, inflicting damage.

* * *

(Tsubaki/Tsubasa: 0/ Item: Staff/ G: 2: Dewy/Alice/None)

(K: 10/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 0: None/Athora/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Kanata Ozora!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for Kanata's victory, "Once again, Kanata has beaten the player without taking any damage at all! He has now entered to the finals where he'll go against the Dragon World Representative, Gao Mikado!

"Wah! We couldn't beat him!" Tsubasa said as she cries.

"I thought our World would stop him!" Tsubaki said as he cries too.

"Hey now. Don't cry." Kanata said as they stopped, "You guys did your best out there. And I get the chance to battling the Representative of Cartoon World! Better yet, now everyone can enjoy playing that World."

"You really think so?" Tsubasa said.

"Of course it is." Athora said, "You two will earn the credit for the creation of the new World." It got the twins inspired as they felt happy.

"That's right." Tsubaki said.

"We don't need the prize. We have something else." Tsubasa said.

"That everyone will have a chance to use the World we created!" Both said it as they cheered.

* * *

Later, outside of the tournament...

"So you guys are leaving?" Gao asked.

"Yep." Tsubasa nodded.

"We're going back to the Buddy Research Facility. We're going to show our presentation of our new World!" Tsubaki said.

"And then once it's approved, everyone will play the Cartoon World!"

"You two should be proud of yourselves." Baku said.

"It's so much fun that the Cartoon World is actually amazing." Kuguru said.

"Yeah! Yeah! You guys are the best Buddy Researchers!" Chibi Panda said.

"Do you have anything to say to them, Batzz?" Gao asked his Buddy.

"Hmmm. I suppose I admit. It was quite fascinating." Batzz said.

"There. You see? It doesn't hurt of being honest to yourself." Gao said as Batzz is starting to get mad.

"Don't push it, kid." He said as everyone laughs.

"I hope we'll see each other again someday." Gao said.

"You know it." Tsubaki said.

"And once we come back, we'll have our Buddyfight with you, Gao!" Tsubasa said.

"And this time, we'll do it our own ways." Tsubaki said.

"I get ya." Gao said as the twins waved goodbye and leaves, "I'm going to miss those guys."

"I think you miss them already." Minako said as she and Gaito appears behind.

"Gaito! Minako!"

"However, you all have a lot of explaining to do after the match." Gaito said.

"Oh right. Your match against Kanata." Kuguru said.

"Better get ready then, bro. You'll need to get your deck tuned for this." Baku said.

"Yeah! Let's get right on it!"

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"For this chapter, one card will be shown!" Daisuke said, "Presenting... now!" He clapped his hands twice as the card revealed itself. It shows a two gauntlets with silver Circuits, "This is a new item. It's called Double Cosmic Fists: Cosmo Break. It's effect that when this card destroys an opponents monster I can draw card equal to the size of the destroyed monster."

"So if it's a size 3..." Ryuusei said.

"I would draw 3 cards." Daisuke said.

"I wonder what happens if its over 3?"

"No way. That's impossible. But if it is, I would be decked out if it's over like 50. And my hand would be too full when drawing that many cards. Anyways, this chapter is done. The next chapter will be the battle of the No-Damage Fighter against the Mighty Sun Fighter. Let's hope Gao can finally finish that guy off. Give me a review of what you think and gives us another cosmic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	12. Title for World Number One

Chapter 12: Title for World Number One

* * *

"Hello! My name is Chibi Panda!"

"We attack Athora!" The twins said as they go attack Athora together. They whack him with their item as they destroyed him. But Athora is revived due to Soulguard.

"Nice try! But it won't work!" Athora said as Kanata's core gadget glows.

"Crystal Spike!" He shoots at the twins as it dealt them one damage.

"Ooooh! That must've hurt for the twins! They got hit by 1 damage due to the effect of Crystal Spike!" Paruko announced.

"No! We're gonna lose!" Tsubasa said as she was starting to cry.

"Don't give up, Tsubasa! We'll finish him off eventually!" Tsubaki said with confidence.

"Sorry, buddy. But it's not gonna happen." Kanata said as it surprised them, "Time for Final Phase!" He declared.

"I'll give my Dragon power to Kanata!" He flew around as he flew behind Kanata, "Assist!" The prisms spins around Kanata while he kicks the soccer ball, "I cast!" His Spikes changed into grieves as the twins were transported to the soccer field. Then Kanata kicks the ball as it grew bigger, "Cristano... Crystal... Shoot!" He kicks the ball as it was heading towards the twins as it hits, inflicting damage.

"Kanata was up against the Cartoon World's Representative, Saki Hikkikomori. However, the tides have turned as their identify got exposed. Things are looking for bad for them but Kanata is a considerate person as he lets them fight him for this match! I'm so happy that I could cry! But there's no time for tears! Because this match will be the final for Gao Mikado and Kanata Ozora! And I believe that Gao will be World Number One for sure!"

* * *

The next day at the tournament, Paruko is announcing on big screen.

"Hi there! It's me, Paruko Nanana! As you know. the red robin portion of the World Buddy Masters Tournament has come to an end! And today, the final begins! Who will be crowned the World Number One! Will it be the Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado? Or will it be the amazing No-Damage Fighter, Kanata Ozora?"

* * *

At Dungeon World, the monsters are cheering as Paruko transported there.

"Hello, Dungeon World! Sorry, your fighter didn't make it to the finals. But do you have a favorite? Who do you think it'll win, sir?" Paruko asked the Skeleton Knight.

"Kanata and Athora, obviously! I can't stand the thought of that Batzz winning!" He replied.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because he tried to destroy Dragon World! I tell you, the bonehead should be demon food!" He yelled as Paruko shrieked.

"This reporter can see the tempers of flaring anticipations of the final round. Up next, Kanata World!" Paruko announced as she transports to Kanata World, "Warp!"

"Hey!" The Skeleton Knight yelled.

* * *

At Katana World...

"Warp Successful!" She came out, "Greetings, Katana World!" Paruko announced as she noticed that the monsters are still kneeling, "Oh my. This is a new one. They're clearly upset that their fighter didn't make it. Out of respect, I'll move on to the next world. So that means I have to go to Darkness Dragon World." She felt nervous as she transported to Darkness Dragon World.

* * *

At Darkness Dragon World, the monsters are getting intense all of the sudden as Paruko started to get nervous from what she saw.

"I'll pass on this one." She concluded, "As for Danger World, and Hero World. Neither seem to be spectators watching."

* * *

At Ancient World, many monsters are watching on screen...

"But the other Worlds are incredibility, pumped up for this Buddyfight!" Paruko announced as Magic World are cheering on, including Legend World, Champion World, and Cartoon World, "Come to think of it. I don't know how they normally behave. But I do know that everyone's eyes will be glued to the action of the final round. Even yours truly!"

* * *

Outside of the Tournament...

"It's here. It's here! It's finally here!" Chibi Panda said excitedly, "The Buddy Masters Final Round is today! Gao and Big Boss Batzz are gonna win and become World Number One!" He cheered for excitement.

"Chibi Panda's really excited, huh?" Haruka asked.

"But he makes it sound like Gao already won." Noboru said.

"Chibi Panda wants it more than anything." Kuguru said.

"So what are you guys gonna do when you win?!" Chibi Panda asked excitedly.

"Well we haven't won yet. But if we do, I'll just practice for the next tournament." Gao said, "And you, eh Batzz?" He asked his Buddy as Batzz was sitting there, eating chips.

"I'll personally go tell all the monsters of all the Worlds... That I'm the greatest, most powerful monster there is!" Batzz boasted.

"That's the kind of confidence I like in a Buddy." Gao agreed, "Just make sure to keep your cool in the final alright?" He requested.

"Ha. In your dreams." Batzz said.

"They're getting along again." Haruka said.

"That's good. I'm glad those two are finally getting along." Kuguru said.

"Yeah. They're starting to act like Buddies." Noboru said.

"As the ambassador from Dragon World, it's taken a long time to get Gao and Big Boss on the same page." Chibi Panda said as he was crying, "It burst tears to my eyes to see all my heart's first pain!" He cries more.

"Get real, Panda. Gao and Batzz have made it as far cause they worked hard and fought well. You have nothing to do with it." Noboru said.

"That's not true! I did so! How dare you! I've supported Gao and Big Boss in every chance I had! I've done way more than you, Kitten Shirt, so en garde!" He pull out his sword, "Unless you take your words back, you've got a fight on your hands!" He fights Noboru while Baku finished tuning Gao's deck. Gao laughed after seeing this.

"Here it is, bro." Baku said as he handed Gao the improved deck.

"Alright!" Gao said as he got excitedly.

"Considering who your opponent is, tweaking your deck to optical officiates wasn't easy." He explained.

"I'm sure."

"What kind of deck did you build?" Noboru asked while Chibi Panda hits him with his sword as Gao took the deck.

"A Super Aggressive Attack deck." Baku said.

"Super Aggressive Attack?" He asked.

"You can attack up to 7 times a turn!"

"7 times a turn?!" Haruka asked as she was surprised.

"Are you serious?" Kuguru asked as she was surprised too. Gao chuckled.

"That's intense!" Noboru was surprised while he stopped fighting with Chibi Panda.

"I had to build a unique deck that can compete with Kanata's choice defense. As the No-Damage Fighter, your regular attacks won't work." Baku explained.

"I cannot wait to use it!" Gao said with so much excitement, "Now I'll win for sure!"

"World Number One, here we come!" Chibi Panda said.

"Wait til they got a load of me!" Batzz said as he stands up and transforms to his true form.

"Ah! Oh no!" Chibi Panda screamed after Batzz released his lightning.

"Control yourself, Batzz! The match hasn't started yet!" Gao yelled as Batzz turned back to his small form.

"I'm pumped! They won't see me coming!" Batzz said with motivation and pumping up.

"It's gonna be a tough Buddyfight. He'll probably come down to how long you'll able to hold out." Baku said for expectations.

"No sweat! Leave it to me!" Gao said as there was a knock on the door. Batzz noticed the knock as an employee came in.

"Okay, Mr. Mikado. We're all ready for your press conference now." He informed, "Remember to act naturally and be yourself." He advised, "Please follow me."

"Right behind you." Gao said.

* * *

At the hallway, Kanata was walking with his Buddy.

"It's almost match time." Athora said.

"Yeah. I wonder what'll be like Buddyfighting against Gao. Just thinking about it gets my heart racing." Kanata said.

"Are you saying you're nervous?" He assumed.

"Of course. I mean. Soccer and school never feel like this. Cause they came easy to me. But there's something about Gao. Something that's different."

"Huh?" Athora was confused.

"He's the best Buddyfighting rival I could ever have asked for. I'll need to be on top of my game." He swore as Athora smirked and chuckled.

"You always are."

"I just wish it would start already." Kanata said anxiously as he received a notification on his phone and takes the call.

"Hi, Kanata. Are you there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah. Hi, Tasuku. Is Daisuke there too?" Kanata asked.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ, Tasuku and Daisuke are at the monitor while Jack and Ryuuga are training.

"Yes, he is. We were just happy to hear that you made it to the finals." Tasuku said.

"Hmph. Despite the fact that he survived Gaito's Impact though." Daisuke said as Tasuku laughed.

"That's true. But anyways, congratulations."

"Thanks." Kanata thanked on the phone, "I'm having a blast."

"Be careful with Gao. He's very good" Tasuku advised.

"And one more thing, Gao's friend, Baku, upgraded his deck so better watch out." Daisuke advised.

"Don't you think it's rude to interrupt a conversation like this?" He asked.

"Well, it's more to share the conversation on phone than just doing it separately, you know?" Daisuke said as Tasuku chuckled nervously.

"You're really something, Daisuke."

"Thanks for the advices. I know I'll do my best."

* * *

At the hallway, Gao and Batzz were walking to the press conference. However Gao stopped and Batzz went ahead.

"Wait. Hold up." Gao said as Batzz stopped and turned.

"What is it? We're on stage in 5." Batzz said.

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"What? You're not getting cold feet, are ya?" Batzz assumed.

"Not that. I'm just glad that you're my Buddy. Without you, Batzz, none of this would be possible. Because you agreed to stay and be my Buddy. We're in the finals today." Gao explained as Batzz look at Gao and Gao looks at him, smiling, "So thanks a lot. Buddy." He thanked.

"Hmph. Move it or we're gonna be late." Batzz said as he goes ahead to the conference, "Save that talk for the World Number One."

"Really?! That's it?" Gao asked as he runs to catch up with Batzz.

* * *

At the press conference, Asmodai is wearing his yellow suit as he makes the announcement. With Tetsuya wearing the suit too.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! Allow me to introduce our two talented competitors in the World Buddy Masters Finals! Come on!" Asmodai announced as the lights were off and the spotlight was on for the entrance, Gao and Batzz enters, "First up is the Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado and his Buddy, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!" The reporters are taking snapshots at Gao and Batzz as Gao is getting blinded by the flashes from the cameras.

"Whoa! What a crowd!" Gao said as he was amazed, "Never thought it been like this." Batzz then smiled.

"Next up is the No-Damage Fighter! Kanata Ozora and his Buddy, Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora, yo!" Tetsuya announced as Kanata and Athora entered and many reporters snapshot them.

"To recognize our time limit tradition of fair play... We now ask the two Buddyfighters to shake hands!" Asmodai announced as Gao and Kanata walked towards each other to give a handshake.

"Batzz and I are gonna beat you, Kanata." Gao said.

"We'll see. I never lost before and I don't plan on starting now." Kanata said.

"How about we agree... to have the best Buddyfight ever!" Gao recommended.

"Agree! I've been waiting a very long time for this. Now what?" He asked.

"Shake it and say 'good luck'." He extended his hand.

"Good luck." Kanata takes Gao's hand as the reporters take shots. Then Batzz walks towards Athora.

"Hey." Batzz said angrily.

"Good luck to you, Batzz." Athora wished.

"Barlbatzz doesn't require luck." Batzz said as Athora got surprised, "I'm gonna blow you away with my incredible power."

"You arrogant oaf! I'll never lose to you!" He yelled as Batzz was wrapped with lightning.

"Show me what you got."

"Soon enough!"

"Batzz! What are you doing?!" Gao yelled to stop him but it was too late as they transformed to their true forms.

"Fight me here and now!" Batzz demanded as the people are starting to get scared.

"Come on! Save it for the match! Fighting off the stage will result in severe penalty." Asmodai issued a warning.

"And lots of property damage, yo!" Tetsuya said. Then Dai banged on his drum.

"It's a festival! A festival! Come one, come all! Join us for our final round pre-celebration feast!" Dai said as the waiter rolled a tray of fish dishes.

"Dai Kaido?!" Gao was surprised for seeing him here. And then Batzz noticed him too.

"I figured Batzz could have some pre-matching excitement, so I brought snacks." Dai explained, "Hey, Batzz! I brought your favorite, giant pizza!"

"Is this for Deck Builders too?" Baku asked.

"It's true, Big Boss! Look! He made you a giant octopus pizza!" Chibi Panda said as he brought out a plate of pizza with octopus toppings on it.

"Yeah, right. Like pizza or any other food gonna chill out that dragon." Noboru said but then Batzz reverted back to his small size as he starts eating pizzas, "Hey! It worked!" He got surprised after seeing it.

"Batzz calm down quicker than we thought." Haruka said.

"I wonder if he's cranky because he was just hungry?" Kuguru assumed.

"I'm kinda hungry too." Baku said.

"Aww, thanks, Dai." Gao thanked as he gave a thumb up, "I owe ya one, you're a lifesaver."

"Aww, don't mention it. Get up or you'll have no energy to fight." Dai said as he started to laugh.

"Once the players finished the Ocean Fighter's feast, the match will begin." Asmodai announced.

"I'm on the edge of my seat, yo!" Tetsuya said.

* * *

Later, at the tournament fighting stage.

"Finally! Finally! Finally! It's here! The Final Round of the Buddy Masters! The World Buddy Masters invited one Buddyfighter from each World! They were divided into two groups of 6 players and the best fighter in each group that advances to the finals! The remaining two are Dragon World and Star Dragon World! As you expect stadium is in the state of feverish excitement! And now it's time for the fighters to make their entrance!" Paruko announced as Gao and Batzz ascended, "The winner of Group A is Dragon World's Representative, Gao Mikado and his Buddy, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!" Then Kanata and Athora ascended up too, "Facing them is Group B's winner, Star Dragon World's Kanata Ozora! And his Buddy, Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora!"

* * *

At Dragon World...

"The question is, will Gao continue his current winning streak or will it be the amazing No-Damage Fighter, Kanata Ozora claim the title instead?" Paruko announced as she was transported to Dragon World, "Warp Successful! Hi all! I'm now in Dragon World!" She then looked at the elders, "Aww, it seems like they're still a migratory here who are opposed to Batzz. But don't fret now!" Then the other monsters are cheering for Batzz.

"Batzz! Batzz! Batzz!" They all cheered.

"The younger generations is making it clear and they want to win! Good to see he has fans in his home world! Okay! Let's check out Star Dragon World! Warp!" Paruko then transported herself to Star Dragon World.

* * *

At Star Dragon World. Paruko transported as she sees the monsters are still cheering for Kanata with his No-Damage Win.

"No-Damage Win! No-Damage Win!' They cheered.

"Here in Star Dragon World, the now familiar chance of No Damage are ringing all over and supporting Kanata Ozora!" Paruko announced while holding the sign for No-Damage in initials.

* * *

Then she transported back to the stage.

"Back in the World Buddy Masters, we are left with a few big questions before the final match! Will Kanata be able to finish the tournament with no damage taken? Or will Gao finally put an end to the No-Damage legend?" Paruko announced, "And this, who will be the World Number One?! Well?! Fighters, luminize your decks so we can all find out!"

"Now, rise before me! The almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"Finishing kick with the azure fields! Long shot! Luminize! Dragon's Fielder!"

"At long last, the World Buddy Masters Final Match begins!" Paruko announced, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

"I'm with Star Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"I've never been so excited. The fight to decide the World Number One starts now!" Paruko announced excitedly.

* * *

The crowd cheered for the final match.

"I have the first move." Kanata declared, "I Charge and... I Draw! We'll go full power right away, Athora!" He said to his Buddy.

"I'll follow your lead, Kanata!" Athora said.

"I Buddycall Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora!" He Buddycalled as he paid 3 gauge and regained one life.

"Leave it to me!" Athora jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Whoa! With the first move, Kanata calls his Buddy to the center! And I tell ya, no matter how many times you see him, he's one beautiful dragon!"

"Athora! Attack the fighter!"

"Alright. A predicative strike!" Athora flies up as he goes to strike Gao, "Crystal Horn!" He strikes at Gao, inflicting 2 damage."

"Why is Athora so soon, yo?" Tetsuya wondered.

"No better way to defend his center." Zanya explained.

"Gao needs to take him down or else!" Noboru said.

"But Athora's effect stops him from being destroyed or taking any damage." Baku explained.

"A good strategy." Kuguru said.

"Will Gao be able to counteract that strategy?" Haruka asked.

"Don't worry. Knowing Gao, I'm sure he'll be fine." Dai said.

"Draw! Okay, I Charge and Draw! I equip! Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale!" He paid 1 life as he equipped a new broadsword that has a head like batzz with the blade and red fur, including the handle, "Bombardier, Cylinder to the left!" He calls out a bronze dragon with huge cylinder cannons on its back, he has two huge bronze gauntlets, two horns on its head, blue lightbulbs on its shoulders and between the mouth. It has a breastplate and an yellow armlet on its left arm with an X on it, "All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra to the right!" He calls out Tetra, "Athora has a really high defense. So a single monster has enough power to break through it!" Gao strategized, "In that case... Everybody do a Link Attack on Athora!" He ordered all his monsters to join together as they go to attack Athora. Cylinder Dragon used his cannons as he fires at Athora. Then Tetra used his sword as he and Gao slashed Athora together along with Cylinder's attack, destroying Athora at once.

"Soulguard!" Kanata said as Athora has been revived due to Soulguard.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Kanata!" Athora said.

"Athora revives and defends the center once again. He truly is a steel wall of defense!" Paruko announced.

"Athora has one soul card remaining." Zanya informed, "It'll be difficult to defeat him like this."

"I know. Kanata must have the defense spells." Noboru assumed.

"Ha! Gao's already taken that to a count, you guys!" Dai said for expectations, "Come on, Gao! The festival's just getting started!" He said while banging the drums.

"Okay, Athora. It's time! Let's show everybody just how strong we really are!" Kanata said with confidence in his words.

"I thought you never asked." Athora said in agreement.

"I cast! Enhancement!" He cast, "Gauge up by 1 and draw a card!" He gained a gauge and drew a card, "From left and right, I call White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling!" He call both Rizzling at the either sides of the stage, "Due to Rizzlings' effect, I can draw 2 cards!" He drew two cards due to the effects.

"He replenished his hand cards!" Kuguru said.

"They must be more defensive spells!" Haruka assumed.

"This is a bad sign, bro!" Baku said.

"Finally, a real challenge. A chance to test myself and give it my all! Behold! I equip Crystal Spikes!" He paid one gauge to equip his item, "It's kickoff time! So are you ready?" He asked.

"I was born ready, Kanata! I moved Tetra to the center!" Gao said as Tetra has been moved to the center.

'It's the same as before.' Kanata thinks as he recalled when he challenged Gao for the soccer match, 'When I lost that soccer shoot at him. I was excited as them than I am now! For the first time in my life, I felt like I wanna give it everything I had! This Buddyfight with you means more to me because I have to work hard at it, Gao.' He thinks, "Athora! Attack Tetra in the center!"

"As you wish!" Athora said as he makes his attack with his horn as he impaled Tetra, "Crystal Horn!" He destroyed Tetra.

"Athora! Double Attack on the Fighter!" Athora strikes at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Athora's attacks have broken through and dealt 2 damage to the fighter! Is there nothing that Gao can do to stop the mighty Athora?!" Paruko announced.

"Still my turn! White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling on the right and left, attack the fighter!" Both Rizzlings flies up as they are going to attack Gao. Slashing him with their wings, Gao was dealt with 1 damage for each Rizzling, equaling to 2 damage, "My turn's now over." He declared.

"Get up!" Batzz demanded when he sees Gao kneeling after taking damage.

"Yeah. I will!" Gao stands up, "That really stung, Kanata. But from here on out... It's my turn!" He pull the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"No matter what cards you draw, I will protect my Kanata!" Athora swore.

"I Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"There's no monster alive I cannot defeat!" Batzz jumps as he transforms to his true form. He roared as the platform on the right closed and Batzz landed on it.

"There he is! The Destroyer Dragon from Dragon World... uh, I mean Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz is on the stage!" Paruko announced.

"Gao!" Gao heard Chibi Panda's voice.

"Huh?"

"I've been waiting in your deck for such a long time!" He complained.

"Kinda in a middle of something." Gao explained.

"Are you forgetting something? I wanna fight too! When will you call me?!"

"Oh. Uh..." Gao tried to think and explained, "Right." Then ChibI Panda screamed as Batzz's lightning surges.

"Come on, kid! Stop stalling!" Batzz complained.

"Sorry. Let's promise to defeat Athora!" Gao said.

"As long as I'm here. That's easily done, kid." Batzz agreed.

"Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz, attack Athora!" Then Batzz jumps as he used his gauntlet to attack Athora. He grabbed him as he holds him down.

"The Greatest Most Powerful isn't you... It is me!" He yelled as he punched on Athora's head, destroying him.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Athora has been revived due to Soulguard.

"I will not be defeated!" Athora said.

"You're making my hind scales boil!" Batzz said as Kanata's Core Gadget glowed.

"Activate Crystal Spikes' ability!" He kicks the ball as he shoots at Gao. The ball hits at Gao, inflicting one damage.

"Come on!" Gao said, "Batzz! Attack Athora one more time!

"Ugh. I'll finish that rainbow for good!"

"Hold on! I cast! Brush Upper!" He cast as Batzz's attack was nullified, "Athora stays on the field and my gauge increases by 1!" He gains a gauge.

"What a dirty trick!" Batzz complained as Gao grunted in frustration.

"He kept Athora alive, increased his gauge and still has four cards in his hand, bro!" Baku said, "Guess they don't call him the 'No-Damage Fighter' for nothing."

"This is no time for a man crush!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah! Gao's getting himself in a situation against the No-Damage Fighter!" Haruka said.

"Um, sorry, Haruka. But you're not helping." Kuguru said.

"Huh?"

"Gao will never be able to destroy Athora like this!" Noboru said.

"Sure he will." Zanya said as he tipped his glasses, "Don't forget, Baku built an extremely aggressive attack deck!" He recalled.

"Kay, Batzz! Attack Athora one more time!"

"I cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata cast another defense spell as Batzz tries to attack but failed.

"I will protect my Kanata!" Athora said as Kanata gained a gauge.

"Well, you can try!" Batzz said.

"Seems you used up Batzz's Triple Attack, Gao. With the monsters you have left, you can't defeat Athora. Thanks to Crystal Spikes' effect, He has now 9000 defense!" Then Gao smirked.

"You sound pretty sure." Gao said, "The real fight begins now!" He then got himself charged with lightning, "I'll defeat Athora with my Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale! When Batzz is here on my field, it gains 6000 power! Reaching 9000!" He explained his item's effect, "Meaning it can break through Athora's 9000 defense!"

"Really?!" Athora asked as he was surprised.

"Dragoroyale also gains Double Attack, bro!" Baku explained.

"You can do it, Gao!" Noboru said.

"Go! Go!" Haruka cheered.

"Take this!" Gao comes running as he slashed Athora with Dragoroyale as he destroyed him at once.

"Gao succeeded in destroying Athora! It finally clears the center!" Paruko announced.

"A Double Attack!" Gao used his Double Attack on Kanata as he was finally got inflicted with 2 damage, "No damage, huh?!" The group got excited as Gao finally dealt damage to Kanata. Then the whole crowd were amazed as well.

"Unbelievable! The No-Damage Fighter, Kanata Ozora has taken damage for the first time!" Paruko announced.

"So this is what it feels like to take damage in a fight." Kanata said as he felt it.

"I'm sorry, Kanata." Athora apologized while he was in the Drop Zone, "I was unable to protect you."

"What, no! I mean I am disappointed. But I'm also... really happy right now!"

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Poor guy... The Buddyfight is still going on." Athora said as he felt sorry for his Buddy, "But because he took damage. He can't use Cristiano Crystal Shoot this turn!"

* * *

"Alright! The center's open!" Zanya said.

"Gao finally gave Kanata some damage!" Haruka said.

"But Kanata still have 9 life left!" Noboru said.

"That doesn't matter at all, bro." Baku said, "Gao's Bombardier, Cylinder has also gained Double Attack!"

"An Attack Festival!" Dai said.

"A total of 7 attacks! Just as you planned, baku dear!" Kuguru said.

"That's right!" He nodded, "If Bombardier, Cylinder's attack land, Kanata will be downed to 5 life!" He explained, "Thunder Lance X-Tempest Buster wins it!"

"Cylinder! Go attack the fighter!" Gao commanded as Cylinder charged his cannons as he fires at Kanata.

"Activate Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas from my hand!" He paid 2 gauge to activate the effect.

"What the?!" Gao was surprised.

"What is he up to, bro?!" Baku asked as he was surprised.

"Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas to center!" He calls out a futuristic purple dragon, with neon green horns on the wings and on the back, grey horns and breastplate, he has a laser cannon on its head. He then attacks Gao, "His effect, he deals 2 damage!" Gao was inflicted with 2 damage due to the effect.

"Gao got hit again!" Haruka said.

"And he's down to just 1 life?!" Kuguru asked so surprisingly.

"What's his deal?!" Noboru asked.

"During my opponent's turn, Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas can take an opponent's attack and can deal 2 damage!" Kanata explained, "And he can also Counterattack!"

"Counterattack?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"This is so much fun, Gao! Counterattack the Cylinder!" Spirytas used its laser cannon as it hits Cylinder, destroying him instantly.

"Cylinder!" Gao yelled.

"Wow! What a dramatic turn of events! It looked like Gao was destined for victory!" Paruko announced, "But the surprising hand card used by Kanata has Gao backed to the wall!"

"Wasn't Gao supposed to use the X-Tempest Buster, yo?!" Tetsuya asked as Asmodai was in dazed for thinking, "Speak to me!" He yelled to his Buddy to see if he can respond.

"Hm..." Asmodai thinks.

"Forget about Gao's Impact. He wasn't able to lower Kanata's life!" Zanya said as he tipped his glasses, "And his own is down to 1."

"It's a life-or-death situation. Nothing he can do." Asmodai said, "But one thing is clear," He smiled, "Kanata was one step ahead."

"You always say 'you never know what'll happen in a Buddyfight'." Kanata quoted as Gao was surprised, "I didn't believe it until now. Even though you just have one life, I won't give up until it's over!" He swore as Gao smirked.

"Me neither." Gao agreed.

"Come on, kid!" Batzz said while surging.

"My turn is over." Gao declared.

"Gao regretfully has to end his turn! And Kanata's up next! His victory seems inevitable!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card!" Ryuusei said.

"We like to thank all those to support our story with their ideas. You guys are the best! Now, for the card! Presenting now!" He snapped his finger as the card revealed itself. It shows a slim, bipedal female dragon with light blue scales, red eyes of a falcon, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail mechanical arms and claws and sky blue wings made out of light. Her attire is a silver armor for her chest and legs with a blue star gem on her forehead, "This is a Cosmic monster called Cosmic Archer, Estrela. She is a size 0 monster with 3000 power and defense and a critical of 1. When this card destroys a monster on the opponent's field, it can deal 1 damage to the opponent. Perfect move, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Ryuusei nodded in agreement.

"The next chapter will be the part of the final match for Gao and Kanata. Who will be the one to receive the title of World Number One? Give me a review of what you think and provide with more ideas. Thank BlasterDragonoid and GreeD109 and jdkeller for the ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	13. World Number One Victory

Chapter 13: World Number One Victory

* * *

"Hi! My name is Chibi Panda!"

"Take this!" Gao comes running as he slashed Athora with Dragoroyale as he destroyed him at once.

"Gao succeeded in destroying Athora! It finally clears the center!" Paruko announced.

"A Double Attack!" Gao used his Double Attack on Kanata as he was finally got inflicted with 2 damage, "No damage, huh?!" The group got excited as Gao finally dealt damage to Kanata. Then the whole crowd were amazed as well.

"Unbelievable! The No-Damage Fighter, Kanata Ozora has taken damage for the first time!" Paruko announced.

"So this is what it feels like to take damage in a fight." Kanata said as he felt it.

"I'm sorry, Kanata." Athora apologized while he was in the Drop Zone, "I was unable to protect you."

"What, no! I mean I am disappointed. But I'm also... really happy right now!"

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Poor guy... The Buddyfight is still going on." Athora said as he felt sorry for his Buddy, "But because he took damage. He can't use Cristiano Crystal Shoot this turn!"

* * *

"Alright! The center's open!" Zanya said.

"Gao finally gave Kanata some damage!" Haruka said.

"But Kanata still have 9 life left!" Noboru said.

"That doesn't matter at all, bro." Baku said, "Gao's Bombardier, Cylinder has also gained Double Attack!"

"An Attack Festival!" Dai said.

"A total of 7 attacks! Just as you planned, baku dear!" Kuguru said.

"That's right!" He nodded, "If Bombardier, Cylinder's attack land, Kanata will be downed to 5 life!" He explained, "Thunder Lance X-Tempest Buster wins it!"

"Cylinder! Go attack the fighter!" Gao commanded as Cylinder charged his cannons as he fires at Kanata.

"Activate Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas from my hand!" He paid 2 gauge to activate the effect.

"What the?!" Gao was surprised.

"What is he up to, bro?!" Baku asked as he was surprised.

"Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas to center!" He calls out a futuristic purple dragon, with neon green horns on the wings and on the back, grey horns and breastplate, he has a laser cannon on its head. He then attacks Gao, "His effect, he deals 2 damage!" Gao was inflicted with 2 damage due to the effect.

"Gao got hit again!" Haruka said.

"And he's down to just 1 life?!" Kuguru asked so surprisingly.

"What's his deal?!" Noboru asked.

"During my opponent's turn, Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas can take an opponent's attack and can deal 2 damage!" Kanata explained, "And he can also Counterattack!"

"Counterattack?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"This is so much fun, Gao! Counterattack the Cylinder!" Spirytas used its laser cannon as it hits Cylinder, destroying him instantly.

"Cylinder!" Gao yelled.

"Wow! What a dramatic turn of events! It looked like Gao was destined for victory!" Paruko announced, "But the surprising hand card used by Kanata has Gao backed to the wall!"

"Wasn't Gao supposed to use the X-Tempest Buster, yo?!" Tetsuya asked as Asmodai was in dazed for thinking, "Speak to me!" He yelled to his Buddy to see if he can respond.

"Hm..." Asmodai thinks.

"Forget about Gao's Impact. He wasn't able to lower Kanata's life!" Zanya said as he tipped his glasses, "And his own is down to 1."

"It's a life-or-death situation. Nothing he can do." Asmodai said, "But one thing is clear," He smiled, "Kanata was one step ahead."

"You always say 'you never know what'll happen in a Buddyfight'." Kanata quoted as Gao was surprised, "I didn't believe it until now. Even though you just have one life, I won't give up until it's over!" He swore.

"The Buddyfight Masters Finals has begun! And Kanata's no longer a No-Damage Fighter. But he took Gao by surprise when he used Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas to counterattack! Which should I blast? Gao must defense against Kanata's attack or he's doom! I know that Gao must have a plan. Cause Dragon World has to win and be crowned World Number One!"

* * *

"Gao's down to just one life remaining! I don't have to tell you that it's do-or-die for him now! Especially since it's Kanata's turn and he has alarming 9 life!" Paruko announced.

"I gotta hand it to you. You're stronger than I thought." Gao complimented.

"Hey." Batzz said, "You're not throwing in the towel, are you?" Batzz assumed.

"Yeah, right."

"Then stop with all the pleasantries! We're going to win this! Because I'm the greatest and strongest!" Batzz boasted.

"Nice spec talk." Gao complimented, "Now, it's time to get down to business!" He smiled.

"Here comes the moment of truth!" Dai said as Kuguru sighed in relief.

"Is something a matter, Kuguru?" Haruka asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Haruka. I'm just exhausted after seeing this. I just can't take much more of this." Kuguru explained.

"Ditto for me, yo." Tetsuya said, "I can use fifty winks." He implied after he was tired.

"Gao has four hand cards left." Zanya said, "It's a tough situation."

"You saying Gao will lose on the next turn?!" Noboru asked.

"I'm just stating that the facts don't favor him."

"If he survives this turn, he's got a chance, bro." Baku said.

* * *

"Now, it's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast!" Kanata prepares to cast as Gao was prepared for something to happen, "Enhancement! Gauge up by 1 and I draw one card!" He gained a gauge and drew a card, "And I cast! Dispersion!" He paid 2 gauge to cast, "Draw two!" He drew two cards, "This is what it's all about. Winning is the only goal. Your last life point's gone."

"Just try and take it." Gao said.

"Rizzling on the right! Attack the fighter!" Rizzling goes to attack.

"Rizzling's heading for Gao! Is it all over?!" Paruko announced.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"Gao blocks the first attack!" Paruko announced.

"Gao survived!" Haruka said as she was surprised.

"I told ya!" Dai said.

"Regaining life at this point is critical!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah." Baku agreed.

"Yes, but Kanata can still attack two more times." Zanya said.

"And his Spirytas has a critical of 2!" Noboru said. Kanata chuckled.

"I figured you do something like that, Gao. Now, Rizzling on the left! Attack the fighter!" Kanata commanded the other Rizzling to attack.

"Looks like I'll have to take one for the team!" Gao said as he takes the attack and got inflicted with 1 damage.

"What gives, yo?! He's back to just 1 life!" Tetsuya yelled.

"Chill out. It's all good. Gao might just be saving his defense spells for later." Asmodai explained.

"Yeah? So he's pulling a rope a dope, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"I'm not giving any guarantee, Tets. Thing is, he might not even have any defense spells."

"You're stressing me out!"

"This time I'll break through your defense for sure! Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas! Attack!" Spirytas goes to attack Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and gained the gauge.

"Gao creatively handles Kanata's attacks and protect his one remaining life point! Kanata was unable to land a finishing blow during his turn!" Paruko announced.

"What's wrong? Thought you said I was done for?" Gao bragged.

"You escaped this time. But won't, on my next turn. Let's see what you got." Kanata said.

* * *

Outside the tournament...

"The World Buddy Masters Final is turning into a battle of will! Neither fighters is giving an inch!" Paruko announced as the representatives are watching on the monitor, "Gao's up next! Can he staged a dramatic comeback victory?! Or will Kanata deliver the final blow?!"

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Take no prisoners, Batzz!" Gao said.

"Yeah." Batzz said.

"We got one last shot at this!" Gao prepares for the attack.

"Right! I'll crush anyone who stands before me!"

"Go attack Spirytas in the center!"

"Ready to meet your maker?" Batzz asked to Spriytas as he goes to crush him, "I'm your nightmare!"

"Hang on! I cast! Brush Upper!" He cast as he blocked off Batzz's attack. It got them surprised.

"More defense spell?!" Kuguru asked.

"Not good! Crystal Spikes' too strong!" Noboru said.

"Read the script! Gao is toast, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"This will finish you off! My Crystal Spikes' is going to erase your last life point!" Kanata did his cycle kick at Gao to inflict the final blow.

"I disagree! I cast! White Dragon Shield!" He cast as he reduced the damage to 0.

"Amazing! He's blocked Kanata's Counterattack!" Paruko announced.

"I didn't think you pull up a White Dragon Shield. A spell that can reduce damage." Kanata said as he wasn't aware of it, "Impressive, Gao." He complimented.

"It's how I roll. Like I say, you'll never know what'll happen in a BUddyfight!" Gao said as he stated his quote.

"You know. Your fight always surpass my expectations."

"This is the best match that I ever see!" Dai said with excitement.

"That's my Baku!" Kuguru said, "Your Crystal Spikes' Countermeasure worked perfectly!"

"He really did it!" Haruka said.

"Yeah." Baku said.

"White Dragon Shield is unexpected." Zanya said.

"Off the chain!" Tetsuya said.

"A close call changes the momentum! I say Gao has the advantage now!" Asmodai said.

"Let him have it, Buddy!" Gao said to Batzz as he used his gauntlet to attack.

"This time I'll send you flying!" Batzz said as he smashed Spriytas and destroyed him.

"Finally. Kanata's center is cleared!" Paruko announced.

"Go for it, Batzz! Triple Attack on the Fighter!" Gao said as Batzz used his third attack on Kanata, inflicting 2 damage.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Kanata!" Athora yelled while watching.

* * *

"He's done it! Once again, Gao chips away at Kanata's Life points!" Paruko announced.

"Kanata!" Gao said as he comes charging to attack at Kanata with his Dragoroyale, "Gotcha!" He slashed at him, inflicting 2 damage.

"Kanata's points are falling fast!" Paruko announced, "He's down to 5 life. The legend of the No-Damage Fighter is quickly becoming a myth!" Then Gao used his Double Attack to destroy Rizzling on the left, "Gao destroys Rizzling on the left!"

"Oh no." Kanata said as he got in trouble for his monster to be destroyed. Then Gao returns to his position.

"Now for the finishing blow!" He stomped his foot as the ground breaks, "Time for... Final Phase!"

"Smash him into smithereens!" Batzz said as he jumps up and transforms into the Thunder Lance. Gao grabs it as the darkness shrouds him, covering him in darkness. The sun on Gao's back reveals as half of the armor broke off. Then Gao jumps up, "I cast!" He jumps on the Thunder Lance as he runs across and grabs the tip, "My Impact!" He throws it as he dives down along.

"No. I won't lose! I cast! Asterism Effect!" Kanata cast as the Impact hits him.

"Thunder Lance! X-Tempest Buster!" Gao hits the Lance as the geyser of fire sprout out with the huge X, flaming on Earth.

"What a comeback! Kanata's at 0 life!" Paruko announced as Gao's Impact wore off, however Kanata survived, "But it's the same spell he used to defeat Gaito! Asterism Effect enables Kanata to survive the X-Tempest Buster! During his next turn, Kanata must wipe out all of Gao's life points or Gao wins. But with just one life left, does Gao stand a chance?!"

"Yeah..." Batzz said.

"Oh my! This suspense is killing!" Paruko announced.

"He couldn't win using X-Tempest Buster?!" Noboru asked.

"Gao was so close!" Haruka said.

"The odds are not in Gao's fever." Zanya predicted as Tetsuya was shocked.

"I gotta tell ya, I never saw this one coming." Asmodai said. Dai laughed while banging his drum.

"Talk about exciting! It's a festival! A festival! A Turn-The-Tables Festival!"

"You're the best I've ever faced, Kanata!" Gao complimented.

"Ditto. I don't want this to end. This Buddyfight I mean. But it has to..." Kanata said as his Asterism Effect faded, "On my next turn, I'll take your life point away. And I'll defeat you." He swore.

"Challenge accepted. I can hang on for another turn and win! Just watch me!" Gao said, "My turn is over!" He declared as he pulled out his Dragoroyale from the ground.

"Hey, kid." Batzz said.

"Huh?"

"Everyone knows that it's much harder to defend than it is to attack. But I'm going to win! No matter what!" Batzz advised with confidence.

"I hear ya. We are the greatest and strongest!"

"Ha. That's the spirit. No matter what's thrown at us, I'll remain standing during this turn!"

"Yeah. We can take whatever they dished out and wait for our turn."

"I disagree. I Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Kanata draws with surprising vengeance! I wonder what card he drew?!" Paruko announced.

"Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora to the center!" He calls out his Buddy again to the center. Paruko was shockingly surprised.

"Unbelievable! The card that Kanata drew was Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora!"

"Let me at that rainbow." Batzz said.

"What a timely defensive card to pull. A beautiful crystal wall in his center position! With just one card in his hand, is this the end for the Mighty Sun Fighter?!" Paruko announced.

"Athora. I knew we have another chance to fight alongside one in another." Kanata said.

"Kanata. I never had any doubt you could win this battle. Let's fight to victory!" Athora said.

"This will be our last turn. I'll relying on you."

"You placed your loyalties well, huh!" Athora said to Batzz.

"Do it, kid." Batzz said as Gao growled, waiting for the attack to happen.

* * *

"Kanata's set up an offense formation. He's at 0 life. So if he doesn't defeat Gao during this turn, his defeat is guarantee!" Paruko announced, "To win, he has to strike away Gao's one remaining life point, either with Athora's Double Attack or Rizzling on the right! But, does Gao have another surprise up his sleeve?! Whatever happens! This turn will determine the tournament winner! I'm on the edge of my seat! What's gonna happen?!"

"Rizzling! Attack the fighter!" Rizzling was about to attack Gao, however...

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" He paid 1 gauge as he cast and nullified the attack.

"Gao defends brilliantly! The attack's nullified!" Paruko announced.

"Cool, he defended it but now he's used up his last hand card!" Noboru said.

"And Athora still has his Double Attack!" Zanya recalled.

"This isn't good!" Haruka said.

"But Gao has options." Baku said.

"Are you talking about Arc Dragon Shield's effect?!" Kuguru asked.

"I can draw one card!" Gao said as he drew a card.

"Gao's increased his hand cards by one, thanks to Arc Dragon Shield's effect!" Paruko announced, "But the big question is, which card did Gao draw?!"

"Athora! Attack the fighter!" Kanata said as Batzz was getting enraged.

"I'll bring Kanata to his victory!" Athora said as he makes his attack, "Batzz! You're not capable, protecting Gao!"

"Hey, kid! You better know what you're doing!" Batzz said.

"You bet! Have I ever let you down before, big guy!" Gao said as he used the card he drew, "I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" He paid 1 gauge as he cast another Arc Dragon Shield.

"Whoa! What are the odds! The hand card that Gao gained from the card's effect was yet another Arc Dragon Shield!" Paruko announced.

"That's Gao for you." Athora said, "We knew defeating him wouldn't be easy!"

"He really is amazing! He's gotta be the greatest Buddyfighter ever!" Kanata believed. Gao chuckled, "But that doesn't matter cause I'm still gonna win! Athora! Double Attack!" He got on Athora to join in to attack.

"Right! Here we go!" Athora said. Then Gao reaches his Core Gadget.

"Gao draws a card with Arc Dragon Shield's effect!" Paruko announced as Gao drew a card. Gao's friends were hoping he got something to protect himself and Batzz smiled, hoping that Gao will survive, "Everything hinges on this card, it is going to determine the victor today!"

"Won't matter, Gao! We are gonna win this!" Kanata said as he was going to dealt the final blow at Gao.

"As if! You do know that we're all connected to our decks! That's why no matter what, our decks are always respond to our will! I cast! Dragon! Shield! Green Dragon Shield! Yeah!" He cast as Green Dragon Shield as he nullified and regained one life. Kanata and Athora were surprised at that card that Gao drew.

"He's like an invincible tree! Three times in a row, Gao used a Dragon Shield from his hands! It's remarkable!" Paruko announced. Kanata got off Athora as he landed back on his position.

"You okay?" Athora asked with concerned expression.

"Well, this is it, Athora." Kanata said as he turned to Gao, "Hey, Gao. A great match." He complimented.

"It was." Gao agreed for the expectations.

"I did the best that I could until the end. And now my turn's over. You win, Gao." Kanata was automatically resigned due to the effect of his spell.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragoroyale/ G: 0: None/None/Batzz)

(K: 0/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 2: None/Athora/Rizzling)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado! A really incredible final World Number One Buddyfighter has been decided!" Paruko announced excitedly. Then all of the sudden, the glass that holds the plaque with the Mirage Card, broke.

* * *

At the dark room, the man was surprised as he felt the Mirage Card being released. Then he smiled evilly and snickered, "So it's released now, huh?" He laughed, "That card will be mine."

* * *

"Yes! Mirage Card, here I come!" Gao said.

"It's a festival! A festival! It's a World Number One festival!" Dai said while banging his drum.

"Hooray! Gao finally won! He beat Kanata!" Haruka cheered with joy.

"What an incredible Buddyfight!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah, bro. Gao did it himself." Baku said.

"I'll say. I can't believe that he defended that one life! Even the king of dumb luck should have limits." Noboru said.

"Great players create their own luck, yo! Gao was off the hook!" Tetsuya said, "I don't think anyone couldn't beat him."

"Don't forget, his deck builder had a hand in it too." Zanya included.

"Ahhh. Batzz's gonna eat this one up." Asmodai assumed, "Get ready for the 'Unbeatable, greatest, and strongest.'" He mocked Batzz's words.

* * *

At Dragon World, everyone was cheering at Batzz for his victory at the World Buddy Masters.

"Well, I guess even an old dragon can give credit for credit steed." The Elder said. Then Paruko transported herself to Dragon World.

"Warp Successful! It's quite a festive here in Dragon World! As you can hear, everyone's chanting Batzz's name!"

* * *

In various worlds, all monsters are cheering at Batzz.

"And monsters in other Worlds, who have been following this tournament are cheering too! And why not, it's not everyday you see two Buddyfights used up their hand cards to a fantastic battle!"

* * *

Then back at the stage, Chibi Panda came out of Gao's deck.

"It's just so exciting! Dragon World's finally... finally the World Number One!" Chibi Panda said as he and Gao jumped for joy.

"Yeah! We did it!" Gao cheered.

"I AM THE GREATEST!" Batzz boasted himself, "I AM THE STRONGEST!" Then everyone cheered at the champions.

"Hey, Gao." Gao heard Kanata as he and Athora walked towards him.

"S'up, Kanata?" Gao said.

"Congratulations. We lost fair and square." Kanata congratulated.

"You beat Kanata at his best and that's the first." Athora said.

"Yeah and now I understand what disappointment feels like." He extended his hand out.

"Let's Buddyfight again sometime. Kay, pal?" Gao requested as he takes Kanata's hand.

"Yeah, but next time, I will." He accepted as Gao chuckled. Then Kanata looked at Batzz, "And Batzz, you were amazing."

"Aw, don't tell him that." Gao said as he chuckled for embarrassment, "He's heard enough. Aren't you, Batzz?" He asked his Buddy but shows no reaction, nor a reply, "Give me a break. If we're gonna be Buddies. You're gonna have to learn how to take a joke." Gao complained.

"Well, I'm laughing on the inside, kid." Batzz said sarcastically.

* * *

Later...

"Alright! Now it's time for the closing ceremonies!" Paruko announced as all the representatives except Sakate, appeared in the center of the stage, "For winning the tournament, Gao Mikado will now be rewarded with the tournament prize! The Legendary Mirage Card! I hold the only one of its kind in all the worlds! Now feast your eyes on its broken seal! The moment, the thrilling final battle was decided, the card was unsealed. And the only person in all of the world can remove this card is the champion. And that champion, Gao Mikado, it's you! Congratulations, Gao!" She handed the Mirage Card to Gao.

"Thanks a lot! Hey, Batzz! Check it out! This is the Mirage Card we won together!" Gao said.

"Hmph." Batzz turned, "I don't want it. I'm the greatest without some dumb card."

"So uh... Are you gonna take it out?" Paruko asked, "I'm pretty sure our fans are dying of curiosity to see what kind of card it is."

"Well, this victory was only possible because of my friends! So when I take it out, I want us all to be together!" Gao recommended.

"Oh! Now I think I'm starting to cry!" Dai said.

"Yes! I understand! Buddyfight just isn't the same without your friends! And so the tournament is now over! The title of World Number One goes to Dragon World Representative, Gao Mikado and his Buddy, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz! We salute their glorious victory! And Buddyfighters remember, may all of your Buddyfights be exceptional!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Later, at the cruise, a celebration party has begun.

"Okay, everybody! Let's get the celebration started! It's a Gao Victory Party! I'm gonna prepare a tenanting feast for you!" Dai said as he offered to Gao, "This is one party you won't soon forget!"

"Woohoo! This victory means I can return home with honor!" Chibi Panda said.

"But you weren't even in the final Buddyfight." Baku said.

"He's right. You hardly ever fight at all." Haruka said.

"I was standing by his engage card!" Chibi Panda said.

"Yes, you were actually very useful." Kuguru said.

"See? I told ya! But in truth, we only became World Number One because Gao and Big Boss Batzz are the best of Buddies!" He cheered.

"Yeah! Batzz is the greatest and the bestest Buddy I ever had!" Gao said. Batzz then sighed.

"Come on! Show us the Mirage Card!" Noboru said impatiently.

"Don't get so worked up, Kitten Shirt." Minako said.

"It's a tiger!" He yelled.

"But still, Gao's the only one who can open it." Gaito said.

"Okay. Hey, Batzz. Why don't we open it together?" He requested to his Buddy, "We won as a team, let's open it as one too!"

"I worked really hard as well!" Chibi Panda whined.

"Yeah, you're right. Then all three of us should open it!"

"This is getting exciting!" Haruka said.

"But I am kinda nervous, bro. Paruko said that the Mirage Card held an incredible ability." Baku recalled.

"But incredible could mean just about anything. Gao's X-Tempest Buster is also an incredible card." Kuguru said.

"I guess you're right." He agreed.

"Interesting. So then, what kind of card would you call 'incredible'?" Dai asked.

"Maybe the moment you play the card on the field, the card makes your opponent's life points turned to 0." Zanya assumed.

"Hey! How about this one, yo! What if the card can add 10000 power to any monster you wanted, huh?!" Tetsuya assumed.

"If I can choose anything, I want a card that could give me 100 life points!" Kuguru recommended.

"Wait! Can I make a suggestion?" Haruka asked.

"What is it, Haruka?"

"I want a card that can turn all monsters to size 0! That way, no matter how many times I summon, the monsters will always remain size 0!" Haruka recommended Kuguru chuckled and gave her a pat on a head.

"That's a wonderful suggestion, Haruka."

"Nah, I've got a better one. I want a card that'll let's you call a super humongous monster! One like nobodies ever seen before!" Dai recommended.

"Nuh-uh! I picked the card that adds 10000 power and also lets you attack 10 times!" Chibi Panda argued.

"You all have some great ideas!" Gao said as he turned to his Buddy, "What kind would you like, Batzz? Huh?" He then noticed Batzz was staring off of the ocean, didn't bother to respond to Gao's question, "Batzz?"

"It's over. We're not Buddies." Batzz replied as Gao was surprised.

"What?! What are you saying?!" He asked as Batzz transformed to his true form, "Is there something wrong?! What's gotten into you?!"

"I've proven I'm the most powerful in all the worlds."

"Yeah. Well we all know that! We won because you and I became Buddies. You became the greatest!"

"So, I no longer have any reason to be Buddies with you."

"I don't get it... We're Buddies, aren't we?!" Gao asked, "When we fought, we were connected by an unbreakable bond!"

"You're so naive, kid!" Batzz said as Gao got surprised, "Connected. That's what weaklings say." He then flies away.

"Batzz!" Gao yelled, "Batzz! Come back here!"

"Wait! Big Boss! Big Boss!" Chibi Panda yelled but Batzz didn't respond as he continues to fly away. Then Kanata runs towards Gao.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I can't believe he do this. And right after we became the World Number One. This is the card that we won together. If I don't open it with him..."

"Sorry, Gao." Kanata apologized. But then all of the sudden, the clouds in the sky began darken as it became a storm.

"A lightning storm?!" Minako asked.

"Not good!" Noboru said.

"A big storm's coming!" Gaito said.

"No, wait!" Kuguru said as a big portal appeared near the cruise. Four mechanical purple hands appears out from portal.

"Whoa! What is it?!" Gao asked as a giant mechanical monster revealed itself. It's huge mechanical body with gears on its back. The four mechanical hands are attachable to the body. The head is like a mechanical demon head with one green eye in the middle, has metal horns on each side, and horns on the head, core color linings are everywhere on the body.

"Look at it, it's enormous!" Dai said as he was surprised.

"I never seen this monster before!" Zanya said as he was surprised.

"Greetings, Buddyfighters." A familiar voice said as it was Wisdom, standing on the platform as he descended down to near the cruise.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Gao asked as he sees Wisdom.

"My name is Wisdom. I'm the one who upgrade planet Earth." Wisdom said.

"Did he say 'upgrade'?" Gaito asked.

"That can't be..." Minako said.

"Minako?" Gaito asked as he noticed Minako's concerned look.

"That's Wisdom? He's the one who took her?"

"Huh?"

"Just who the heck are you?, huh!" Noboru demanded.

"President of CHAOS Company!" Kuguru recognized.

"It's Wisdom!" Haruka said.

"Is he after Batzz again, bro?!" Baku assumed.

"Geargod. Target the Mirage Card." Wisdom gave his command.

"Yes. Wisdom." Geargod accepted the command as the Mirage Card sudden fell out of Gao's hand.

"What the?!" Gao was surprised as the Mirage Card has fallen to Wisdom's hand.

"This card is always fated to become mine. The Mirage Card adapts to the characteristic of the one who obtains it. Now I shall realize of its full power!" Wisdom explained as the Mirage Card transforms, "Appropriately it becomes a Flag card, 'The CHAOS'!"

"I don't understand! The card's changed!" Chibi Panda said.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gao yelled, "That card belongs to me and Batzz! Give it back!" He demanded.

"It's too late for that now. You see, this card has already become my flag." Wisdom said as something in the ocean, began rising. What appears is the Ocean Fighting Stage, rising from the waters.

"A Fighting Stage just burst out of the ocean, yo!" Tetsuya said as he was surprised.

"Allow me to show you my flag. May the power of the CHAOS touch you. Won't you Buddyfight with me?" Wisdom requested Gao to Buddyfight with him.

"You won't get away with this! You bet I'll fight! Let's get him, Batzz!" Gao said but then forgotten that Batzz left a while ago. Kanata looked at Gao for his concern, he looked at Wisdom as he made his decision.

"Well, let's begin." Wisdom said, "My Geargod 7. And my Flag, 'The CHAOS'! Together for the first time!" Then somehow, a drone mysteriously appeared, far behind from Wisdom.

* * *

At the dark room, someone is watching.

"Tch. That Wisdom... That card is supposed to be mine. Well, no matter. Once I find that old man. He'll tell me how to make that card. And then... The Mirage Card will be mine!"

* * *

Spotlight has shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are going to show another card for this! More Cosmics along the way!"

"Presenting now!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice as the card revealed itself. It shows a male humanoid dragon with green scales with white star markings around his body, orange glowing eyes, a pair of dark green crystal wings, and two tails. He wears a futuristic suit of armor that resembles a bard the armor is white on top and light blue on the bottom, and a light blue waist cape. He carries a mechanical lute as his weapon. This is a monster called Cosmic Minstrel, Tenrin. A size 0 monster with 3000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 1. When this card enters the field, I can discard one card from my hand. If I do, then I can add one "Cosmic Dragon" from my deck to my hand."

"A size 0 monster, huh?" Ryuusei asked.

"Is there a problem with it?"

"Hm? Oh no. But it's ability is useful."

"Good. This chapter is done. The next one will be the battle of former No-Damage Fighter, Kanata, going against the CEO of the CHAOS Company, Wisdom. Who will be victorious? Give me a review of what you think and provide Cosmic ideas please. Please thank BlasterDragonoid, GreeD109, and various artist and viewers for providing the cards. Thank you, everyone! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	14. Wisdom and Geargod VII

Chapter 14: Wisdom and Geargod VII

* * *

"Hi! My name is Chibi Panda!"

"As if! You do know that we're all connected to our decks! That's why no matter what, our decks are always respond to our will! I cast! Dragon! Shield! Green Dragon Shield! Yeah!" He cast as Green Dragon Shield as he nullified and regained one life. Kanata and Athora were surprised at that card that Gao drew.

"He's like an invincible tree! Three times in a row, Gao used a Dragon Shield from his hands! It's remarkable!" Paruko announced. Kanata got off Athora as he landed back on his position.

"You okay?" Athora asked with concerned expression.

"Well, this is it, Athora." Kanata said as he turned to Gao, "Hey, Gao. A great match." He complimented.

"It was." Gao agreed for the expectations.

"I did the best that I could until the end. And now my turn's over. You win, Gao." Kanata was automatically resigned due to the effect of his spell.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragoroyale/ G: 0: None/None/Batzz)

(K: 0/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 2: None/Athora/Rizzling)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado! A really incredible final World Number One Buddyfighter has been decided!" Paruko announced excitedly. Then all of the sudden, the glass that holds the plaque with the Mirage Card, broke.

* * *

At the dark room, the man was surprised as he felt the Mirage Card being released. Then he smiled evilly and snickered, "So it's released now, huh?" He laughed, "That card will be mine."

* * *

"Yes! Mirage Card, here I come!" Gao said.

"It's a festival! A festival! It's a World Number One festival!" Dai said while banging his drum.

"Hooray! Gao finally won! He beat Kanata!" Haruka cheered with joy.

"What an incredible Buddyfight!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah, bro. Gao did it himself." Baku said.

"I'll say. I can't believe that he defended that one life! Even the king of dumb luck should have limits." Noboru said.

"Great players create their own luck, yo! Gao was off the hook!" Tetsuya said, "I don't think anyone couldn't beat him."

"Don't forget, his deck builder had a hand in it too." Zanya included.

"Ahhh. Batzz's gonna eat this one up." Asmodai assumed, "Get ready for the 'Unbeatable, greatest, and strongest.'" He mocked Batzz's words.

* * *

At Dragon World, everyone was cheering at Batzz for his victory at the World Buddy Masters.

"Well, I guess even an old dragon can give credit for credit steed." The Elder said. Then Paruko transported herself to Dragon World.

"Warp Successful! It's quite a festive here in Dragon World! As you can hear, everyone's chanting Batzz's name!"

* * *

In various worlds, all monsters are cheering at Batzz.

"And monsters in other Worlds, who have been following this tournament are cheering too! And why not, it's not everyday you see two Buddyfights used up their hand cards to a fantastic battle!"

* * *

Then back at the stage, Chibi Panda came out of Gao's deck.

"It's just so exciting! Dragon World's finally... finally the World Number One!" Chibi Panda said as he and Gao jumped for joy.

"Yeah! We did it!" Gao cheered.

"I AM THE GREATEST!" Batzz boasted himself, "I AM THE STRONGEST!" Then everyone cheered at the champions.

"Hey, Gao." Gao heard Kanata as he and Athora walked towards him.

"S'up, Kanata?" Gao said.

"Congratulations. We lost fair and square." Kanata congratulated.

"You beat Kanata at his best and that's the first." Athora said.

"Yeah and now I understand what disappointment feels like." He extended his hand out.

"Let's Buddyfight again sometime. Kay, pal?" Gao requested as he takes Kanata's hand.

"Yeah, but next time, I will." He accepted as Gao chuckled. Then Kanata looked at Batzz, "And Batzz, you were amazing."

"Aw, don't tell him that." Gao said as he chuckled for embarrassment, "He's heard enough. Aren't you, Batzz?" He asked his Buddy but shows no reaction, nor a reply, "Give me a break. If we're gonna be Buddies. You're gonna have to learn how to take a joke." Gao complained.

"Well, I'm laughing on the inside, kid." Batzz said sarcastically.

* * *

Later...

"Alright! Now it's time for the closing ceremonies!" Paruko announced as all the representatives except Sakate, appeared in the center of the stage, "For winning the tournament, Gao Mikado will now be rewarded with the tournament prize! The Legendary Mirage Card! I hold the only one of its kind in all the worlds! Now feast your eyes on its broken seal! The moment, the thrilling final battle was decided, the card was unsealed. And the only person in all of the world can remove this card is the champion. And that champion, Gao Mikado, it's you! Congratulations, Gao!" She handed the Mirage Card to Gao.

"Thanks a lot! Hey, Batzz! Check it out! This is the Mirage Card we won together!" Gao said.

"Hmph." Batzz turned, "I don't want it. I'm the greatest without some dumb card."

"So uh... Are you gonna take it out?" Paruko asked, "I'm pretty sure our fans are dying of curiosity to see what kind of card it is."

"Well, this victory was only possible because of my friends! So when I take it out, I want us all to be together!" Gao recommended.

"Oh! Now I think I'm starting to cry!" Dai said.

"Yes! I understand! Buddyfight just isn't the same without your friends! And so the tournament is now over! The title of World Number One goes to Dragon World Representative, Gao Mikado and his Buddy, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz! We salute their glorious victory! And Buddyfighters remember, may all of your Buddyfights be exceptional!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Later, at the cruise, a celebration party has begun.

"Okay, everybody! Let's get the celebration started! It's a Gao Victory Party! I'm gonna prepare a tenanting feast for you!" Dai said as he offered to Gao, "This is one party you won't soon forget!"

"Woohoo! This victory means I can return home with honor!" Chibi Panda said.

"But you weren't even in the final Buddyfight." Baku said.

"He's right. You hardly ever fight at all." Haruka said.

"I was standing by his engage card!" Chibi Panda said.

"Yes, you were actually very useful." Kuguru said.

"See? I told ya! But in truth, we only became World Number One because Gao and Big Boss Batzz are the best of Buddies!" He cheered.

"Yeah! Batzz is the greatest and the bestest Buddy I ever had!" Gao said. Batzz then sighed.

"Come on! Show us the Mirage Card!" Noboru said impatiently.

"Don't get so worked up, Kitten Shirt." Minako said.

"It's a tiger!" He yelled.

"But still, Gao's the only one who can open it." Gaito said.

"Okay. Hey, Batzz. Why don't we open it together?" He requested to his Buddy, "We won as a team, let's open it as one too!"

"I worked really hard as well!" Chibi Panda whined.

"Yeah, you're right. Then all three of us should open it!"

"This is getting exciting!" Haruka said.

"But I am kinda nervous, bro. Paruko said that the Mirage Card held an incredible ability." Baku recalled.

"But incredible could mean just about anything. Gao's X-Tempest Buster is also an incredible card." Kuguru said.

"I guess you're right." He agreed.

"Interesting. So then, what kind of card would you call 'incredible'?" Dai asked.

"Maybe the moment you play the card on the field, the card makes your opponent's life points turned to 0." Zanya assumed.

"Hey! How about this one, yo! What if the card can add 10000 power to any monster you wanted, huh?!" Tetsuya assumed.

"If I can choose anything, I want a card that could give me 100 life points!" Kuguru recommended.

"Wait! Can I make a suggestion?" Haruka asked.

"What is it, Haruka?"

"I want a card that can turn all monsters to size 0! That way, no matter how many times I summon, the monsters will always remain size 0!" Haruka recommended Kuguru chuckled and gave her a pat on a head.

"That's a wonderful suggestion, Haruka."

"Nah, I've got a better one. I want a card that'll let's you call a super humongous monster! One like nobodies ever seen before!" Dai recommended.

"Nuh-uh! I picked the card that adds 10000 power and also lets you attack 10 times!" Chibi Panda argued.

"You all have some great ideas!" Gao said as he turned to his Buddy, "What kind would you like, Batzz? Huh?" He then noticed Batzz was staring off of the ocean, didn't bother to respond to Gao's question, "Batzz?"

"It's over. We're not Buddies." Batzz replied as Gao was surprised.

"What?! What are you saying?!" He asked as Batzz transformed to his true form, "Is there something wrong?! What's gotten into you?!"

"I've proven I'm the most powerful in all the worlds."

"Yeah. Well we all know that! We won because you and I became Buddies. You became the greatest!"

"So, I no longer have any reason to be Buddies with you."

"I don't get it... We're Buddies, aren't we?!" Gao asked, "When we fought, we were connected by an unbreakable bond!"

"You're so naive, kid!" Batzz said as Gao got surprised, "Connected. That's what weaklings say." He then flies away.

"Last time, the World Buddy Masters Tournament ended! And my home, Dragon World, became World Number One! Woohoo! But instead of sticking around and celebrate, Big Boss Batzz took off! Then a guy name Wisdom show up and stole Gao's Mirage Card! Wisdom looks like he's super strong!" He plays around with a super ball with a face of Wisdom, "I have a really bad feeling about this guy!"

* * *

"You steal Gao's card and then wanna Buddyfight him?! What's your deal?!" Noboru asked angrily.

"Yeah! What he said! Give back the Mirage Card or else! You meanie!" Chibi Panda yelled.

"Once the Mirage Card became The CHAOS, it cannot return to its original state. Now..." Wisdom pull out his brown Core Deck Case, "Shall we Buddyfight?" He requested.

"But... That's so not fair!" Chibi Panda said as he's starting to cry. Then Gao growled in frustration.

"Ugh! I just can't get a signal!" Zanya said as he tried to make contact to the authorities or to the Buddy Police.

"Why's that, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Probably something that 'he's' doing." Asmodai pointed the Geargod, "Whatever it is, he's preventing us from contacting the outside world." Asmodai explained.

"I'll fight Wisdom in your place, Gao." Kanata recommended himself to accept Wisdom's challenge.

"He's right. You should go look for Batzz." Athora recommended too.

"What?! Leave you?!" Gao asked.

"You have to. We'll be okay. Just go." He considered.

"Thanks." Gao thanked.

"Athora!"

"Right!" Athora transforms to his true form as Kanata got on him and then they flew to the Ocean Fighting Stage.

"Gao!" Minako yelled.

"Hop on! Batzz's can't be far!" Abygale said as he is in his true form. Then Gaito and Minako got on him.

"We'll find him together." Gaito said.

"You can count on us!" She said.

"It's a festival! A festival! We'll pitching in on Gao going to look for Batzz!" Dai said as he, Zanya, Tetsuya, and Noboru joined in, with Dual Jaeger, carrying them with its hand.

"Hey! Panda! You got any idea where Batzz might be?" Noboru asked Chibi Panda as he joined along too.

"I don't know. Probably at some pizzeria or octopus dumpling stand!" Chibi Panda assumed.

* * *

At town, Batzz was walking in his small form as he smelled something delicious. He noticed the pizza restaurant.

"Mm! This lovely pizza is just to die for!" The female customer said while having pizza.

"I know! This hot pepper is delish too!" The male customer said.

* * *

At the beach, Dai and his friends and his Buddy landed at the beach as they plan to go searching for Batzz.

"Hate to break it, but this is the end of the line for us, yo." Tetsuya said as he and Zanya are planning to go separate ways.

"What?! How come?!" Dai asked as he got surprised.

"Then why'd you leave the ship, huh?" Noboru asked.

"You gotta help us!" Chibi Panda said.

"We're heading to the 5-O, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"By taking the Mirage Card by force, Wisdom broke the law." Zanya informed, "As soon as we notified the Buddy Police, we'll join you in search of Batzz."

"Okay, thanks! You guys are the best!" Chibi Panda thanked while he cried.

* * *

At the pizza restaurant where Batzz is at, a pizza dish has been served for Batzz.

"Sorry for the wait!" The waitress said.

"Yum!" Batzz said as he takes the slice. However, this is 30th order as there was a pile of plates from the previous orders he made.

"So, can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"Just keep it coming." Batzz requested for more.

"Sure!"

* * *

Back at the Ocean Fighting Stage...

"What are you waiting for?" Kanata asked as he noticed Wisdom is not getting ready to Buddyfight.

"Aibo Academy Elementary School, Sixth Grade, Kanata Oozora." Wisdom said as he looked the information of Kanata on screen, "I consider you as very... intriguing. With school and soccer, you show genius-like potential." He explained as Kanata was surprised that Wisdom knew a lot about him."

"I wonder what's going on? Why haven't they started the Buddyfight yet?" Kuguru asked as she, Baku, and Haruka were left behind to keep an eye on Kanata.

"Yeah. I can't hear what they're talking about." Haruka said.

"Don't worry about that. We gotta figure out their secret abilities, what's hidden in Wisdom's Flag. Keep a close eye on it." Baku advised.

"Our company acquires all existing data when relating to Buddyfight. Meaning, I know you're a very gifted Buddyfighter. Perhaps... you desired to upgrade your skills under my guidance." Wisdom offered.

"What's an 'upgrade'?" Athora asked.

"I think he's asking me to join him." Kanata assumed.

"Yes. Preciously that."

"Vital signs detected. Hazard: M." Geargod informed.

"Eliminate, immediately." Wisdom ordered.

"Yes, Wisdom." Geargod used one of his hands as it hits the ocean, revealing Asmodai in the presence.

"Well, guess they're onto me." Asmodai said.

"It's Asmodai!" Haruka said.

"What are you doing?!" Baku asked.

"I thought you took off with all the others." Kuguru assumed. Then Asmodai flew up.

"There was something I had to confirm first. Now..." Asmodai flew straight towards Geargod.

"Geargod VII. Apprehend that demon!" Wisdom ordered.

"Yes. Wisdom!"

* * *

At the pizzeria. Noboru and Dai were there with Chibi Panda.

"He's not eating at any of restaurants." Dai said as they searched everywhere.

"Any more bright ideas there, Panda?" Noboru asked sarcastically.

"Not really! Where could my Big Boss Batzz have gone?!" Chibi Panda asked as he got concerned.

* * *

At the restaurant, Batzz was in the kitchen, washing the dishes after realizing that he doesn't have any money to pay for all the pizzas he ate.

"Why couldn't they be disposable plates?!" Batzz complained as the waitress brought more plates for him to wash.

"I brought some more for ya!" She said as she placed them near the sink.

"Why must I toy with such pleasantries?! Huh?!" Batzz asked.

"Because, you ate all of our pizzas and have no money to pay for it." She explained as Batzz growled in frustration and then she left.

"When the time is right, I'll crush this place under my heel!" Batzz said as he plans for revenge.

"I almost forgot these!" She brings a stack of bowls on the sink.

"Lucky me..."

* * *

Back at the Ocean Fighting Stage, Asmodai is avoiding of getting caught by Geargod's hand. Asmodai used a barrier to block off Geargod's attack. As Asmodai tries to get closer, Geargod uses his hands to crush Asmodai but he evaded in time. But then Geargod shoots the laser beam from its eye, then used its hands to grab Asmodai but Asmodai evaded.

"I want to bring a new order to the relationship between humans and monsters." Wisdom explained.

"New order?" Athora asked.

"As things are now, with humans and monsters living together as equals. We'll soon reach its end. Eventually, all monsters will become CHAOS Monsters and be controlled by me!"

"CHAOS Monsters?" Kanata wondered.

"By focusing my CHAOS Monsters on upgrading the world, I'll be able to achieve quite remarkable things." Wisdom said as Geargod grabbed Asmodai.

"Asmodai!" Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka yelled after seeing Asmodai got captured.

"You metal freak! Let me go!" Asmodai demanded as he was struggling to get out.

"Enough playing around, VII! Dispose of him!" Wisdom commanded Geargod VII.

"Yes. Wisdom!" Geargod crushes Asmodai with its hands, destroying him at once. But then a portal appears near Baku and the others as Asmodai manages to escape and appears.

"Asmodai! You're okay!" Haruka said.

"That was smart for awhile. But I managed to figure out the source of Geargod VII's mysterious power." Asmodai said as he felt the pain after Geargod tried to crush him.

"Asmodai!" Haruka yelled.

"You okay?!" Kuguru asked.

"Don't leave us hanging, bro." Baku advised.

"He stolen the life energy from hundreds, maybe even thousands of monsters. That overgrown tin can even absorbed most of my energy back there." Asmodai explained as he then reverted back into a card and disappeared.

"Asmodai!" Haruka yelled.

"Don't worry, Haruka. He'll be okay." Kuguru said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, bro. He just went back to his Buddy. He'll be fine."

"That's good." Haruka said as she wiped her tears.

"Listen, Kanata. It's clear you already possess the altitude. I'm offering you the chance of the lifetime. The opportunity that become one of those who upgrade the world! The Earth needs people like us." Wisdom offered.

"He's been my Buddy for a long time! And there's no way he join you in such a foolish endeavor!" Athora complained.

"Who is this monster that dares to interact with me?" Wisdom asked as he was getting angry, "You monsters are nothing more than mindless puppets I will manipulate to help me upgrade the World! Speaking to me like my equal is criminal! And shall not be tolerated!"

"I think now I understand your way of thinking." Kanata said.

"Then you'll be joining me. Unless of course, if you refuse. I will force you to join me as you will become myI loyal subject."

"Loyal subject?" Athora asked.

"I don't know what you mean. But I could never join you even if you try forcing me, I will never submit to your will. I never start playing Buddyfight to go into something selfish like that." Kanata said as he refused the offer, "When facing a new challenge, the Buddyfight code helps me realize my true faith." Wisdom is confused.

"Huh?"

"I won't join you because it's just isn't the right thing to do! And I also wouldn't want my friends down." Kanata explained, "How could anyone wanna betray their friends? Control all monsters and 'upgrade' the world?" It got Wisdom irritated, "So it's no. Who'd want such a World?"

"He's just the same as her..." Wisdom whispered to himself, "Fine, if that's how he feels. I might as well do the same thing as I've done to her."

* * *

Back at the pizza restaurant...

"And don't forget to wipe all the tables!" The waitress ordered Batzz to clean up.

"Yeah yeah. Doesn't she know I'm a feared Demon Lord?" Batzz asked himself, "This is sad." He whispered as he realized something, "Huh? I just proved I was the greatest. Yet, it's just like when I was a kid." He recalled the time.

* * *

 _Many years ago in Dragon World when Batzz was a young dragon..._

 _"Listen up, minions! I'm gonna become the most powerful dragon in the world!" Batzz boasted._

 _"Course you will!" Delta said, "Now, hurry up and finish cleaning this place." He didn't believe what Batzz said._

 _"How dare they give me such lowly task?!" He complained._

* * *

"Hmph. We got up to a lot of no good in those days." Batzz said as he still remembered the time when he destroyed Dragon World, "Still don't know, how could I do such a thing?" He wondered.

"Well, there you are!" Gao said as he came in. Then Batzz turned as he noticed him. Gao laughed, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Don't take me for a fool." Batzz said as he was irritated as he believed that wasn't the real Gao, "I can see right through your filth, Sakate!" Then Sakate removed his face mask as he revealed himself. He chuckled.

"Aww, you're just too smart. Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First." Sakate said.

* * *

Back at the Ocean Fighting Stage, Paruko transported herself there.

"Warp Successful! We barely have a chance to cool off from the World Buddy Masters. Yet here's the talented tournament runner-up, Kanata Ozora. Facing off against the CHAOS Control Company, young CEO, Wisdom, in an unexpected match.

"Finishing kicks from the azure field! Long shot! Luminize! Dragon's Fielder!"

"All who have been guided by the CHAOS! Humans! Dragons! Deities! Obey your commander! Luminize! Ruler of Havoc!" Wisdom's Core Gadget is three red robotic eyes floating above him, his cards were draw by the eyes transporting.

"A truly unpleasant Buddyfight is about to begin!" Paruko announced, "Buddyfight!"

"Let's Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Star Dragon World!"

"The CHAOS!" Wisdom's Flag is a huge grey diamond-square shaped with the eyes similar to Wisdom's Core Gadget on it.

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(W: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! What is that massive flag?!" Paruko announced as she was surprise of seeing Wisdom's first CHAOS Flag.

"So that's The CHAOS..." Baku said after witnessing it.

"But isn't it different from the other Chaos we heard?" Haruka asked.

"No, that's the Disastrous Chaos flag. They are different." Kuguru said, "But I wonder what kind of secret powers its hiding inside."

"I don't know but I do know one thing. It may be similar to the Disastrous Chaos flag to bring Chaos attributes." Baku assumed.

"You mean?" Kuguru asked as Baku nodded.

"There's a chance that the flag that Wisdom has might used to be the Disastrous Chaos flag."

"Under this Flag, I can call any CHAOS Monsters regardless of its Worlds' origin." Wisdom explained his Flag's ability.

"CHAOS Monsters?" Kanata asked.

"Using all the worlds?!" Athora asked, "It's unfair!"

"Wisdom begins with 4 hand cards and 2 cards in his gauge. Kanata has the first move!" Paruko announced.

"You ready, Athora!" Kanata asked his Buddy.

"Let's beat this guy." Athora said as he was ready.

"Be warned, Kanata. Now that you refused my offer. You can become, how should I say? A guinea pig for the CHAOS. Or better yet, you'll be forced to join me when I capture you instead." Wisdom said, "Once you experience the power of the CHAOS and Geargod VII's first hand. I'm confident you'll change your mind. Or rather I'm confident that I will change for you. You'll be sharing the same fate as her."

"Her? Who's he talking about?" Kanata asked.

"I don't know. But whoever it is. Wisdom must've control that person." Athora assumed.

* * *

At the ocean, Gao, Gaito, and Minako were on Abygale as they were searching around, finding Batzz.

"I don't see Batzz anywhere here." Minako said.

"Where could Batzz be, man?!" Gao asked as he was getting worried.

"Don't worry, Gao. But tell us, why'd he leave anyway?" Gaito asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too." She said.

"I don't know. Guess he didn't want to be my Buddy." Gao assumed.

"Don't say that." Minako said.

"Huh?"

"You and Batzz are meant to be Buddies. There has been a real reason why Batzz had to leave. If there is a reason, I'm sure you can help him so you and Batzz can stay as Buddies!"

"Minako..." Gao said as he smiled and chuckled, "Thanks a lot. Man, Gaito. I didn't think your girlfriend was this kind to me."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled.

"And I'm not that nice!" Minako said.

"You guys! I found him! Over there!" Abygale said as he spotted Batzz in his true form, near the park.

* * *

At the Ocean Fighting Stage...

"I have the first move! I Charge and Draw! Blue Crystal Dragon, Kalvados to the center!" Kanata calls out his monster to the center, "Kalvados! Attack the fighter!" Kalvados used his tri-laser attack as it hits Wisdom, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn's over!" He declared.

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Kalvados/None)

(W: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Kanata starts off by calling his size 3 Prism Dragon to defend his center!" Paruko announced.

"Now watch me! And learn something!" Wisdom advised as he draws a card, "While I Draw. Charge and Draw! Poor choice with that Prism Dragon. Your chances of surviving my turn with no damage are 0." He predicted his actions against Kanata as he got nervous all of the sudden, "CHAOS Azrael to the left! CHAOS Brute to the center! CHAOS Osiris to the right! I call!" Wisdom calls out his monsters as all the position platforms descended down. All of Wisdom's monsters shown. For the first is Azrael, he is a mechanical creature that is like a demon, has a sphere helmet with multiple spheres on it, blue skin, steel armor, has two scythes blades on it each hand, mechanical legs with scythes as well, and two mechanical wings.

"Wisdom has called a size 3 monster of his own!" Paruko announced as Wisdom calls out a second monster. It was a demon monster that has three heads, each has a face of a bull, has a gold crown, has an armor, wears a purple robe wraps around to its right shoulder. The weapon it carries is a spear with twin blades on it. It levitates using the platform to move, "Huh? This one's a size 3 monster too?" She wondered. Then Osiris appears, which is a mummified creature that has bandages wrapped around entirely. Has two big arms on it's back, carrying two weapons, two staffs, has Egyptian wear of armlet, bracelet, and anklet. It wears an Egyptian helmet that covers the face , "It can't be! Incredibility all three of his monsters are size 3" Then Osiris used an ability as Wisdom gained a gauge.

"Osiris's effect increases my gauge by 1 and lets me draw one card!" Wisdom explained as he drew a card.

"He just called out three size 3 monsters at the same time!" Haruka asked as she was surprised.

"Normally, you can place one size 3 monster on the field!" Kuguru recalled as she was surprised.

"It's CHAOS, bro. No wonder this one is different, comparing to the other Chaos Flag." Baku said.

"Could this be the secret?" Athora assumed after seeing what Wisdom did.

"You mean CHAOS's hidden power?" Kanata asked.

"You catch on quick. CHAOS breaks the rules. I can call any monsters, up to collective size of 99!" Wisdom explains his Flag's effect.

"It's out of this world! Three size 3 monsters?! And up to the size of 99?! Just how big a monster is he planning to unleash down there?!" Paruko announced.

"I have never heard of this before! It can't be possible!" Athora said.

"I don't think that the CHAOS is just the flag that'll lets him called several size 3s. I bet it's somehow connected to his Buddy." Kanata assumed, "We'll see the Flag's true powers when Geargod VII's called to the field.

"I cast!" Wisdom paid one gauge to cast, "One Who Comes from Havoc!" He drew two cards due to the effect, "I increased my hand cards by 2! Brute! Attack Kalvados!" Brute used its spear as it strikes at Kalvados as it destroys it.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Kanata said as Kalvados has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Go forth, Azrael! And dispose of him!" Wisdom ordered Azrael as it flies up and used the scythes as it spins like a tornado and multiple slices at Kalvados, destroying it again. Then Kanata gains a gauge due to Kalvados's effect.

"Kalvados's effect increases Kanata's gauge by 1!" Paruko announced.

"Osiris! The center is open! Go attack the fighter!" Osiris used its staffs as it rams at Kanata, inflicting 1 damage.

"Once called the No-Damage Fighter, Wisdom hits Kanata with damage rather easily." Paruko announced, "The power of the CHAOS appears to be off the charts!"

"You know what, Athora? Buddyfight has taught me so many things since I started playing it." Kanata said.

"Me too." Athora agreed.

"Even during this one. I have learned something very important. When I received damage from the opponent like him whose values don't match with mine. I feel... differently. Like a rage, building up inside." Kanata said as it goes Wisdom angry.

* * *

At the park, Sakate is trying to avoid Batzz's attack.

"What's the matter? You too slow?" Sakate asked as Batzz attacks but Sakate jumps to avoid that attack.

"Batzz!" Gao said as he and others came on time.

"The kid?" Batzz asked as he noticed.

"Come with us!" Gao requested.

"We need your power!" Gaito requested.

"This is a serious matter!" Minako said.

"I'm not leaving! Now scram!" Batzz yelled.

"I'm begging you! Batzz, please! I need help!" Gao begged.

"He's serious." Batzz whispered to himself after seeing Gao, "What happened?" He asked.

"The Mirage Card was stolen by a guy called Wisdom." Gaito informed.

"Are we fighting or not, you overgrown iguana? And FYI, that's Master Wisdom to you! Master Wisdom is the most powerful fighter in the universe. And you're no match for with or without his Geargod VII." Sakate explained, "But when he fights with him, he has absolute power like a deity!"

"I see! So he must be your boss! Well, just where is this guy?! Wisdom?!" Batzz demanded.

"He's currently having a Buddyfight with Kanata." Abygale informed.

"Kanata? I'm the greatest. He should be fighting against me!" He complained, "And you!" He grabbed Gao off from Abygale.

"Whoa!" Minako stood back but Gaito managed to catch her.

"You okay?" Gaito asked.

"Oh, yeah." She nodded, "Thanks." Then Batzz flew straight to the ocean to head back to the cruise, "Hey! At least apologize to me!" She yelled.

Sakate chuckled, "That stupid dragon. Saves me the hassle for taking him there myself." Then Gaito, Abygale, and Minako landed.

"Tell us! What are you plotting?" Gaito asked.

"And you better have a good reason!" She said.

"Huh?"

"Heed my words, human. If you know what's good for you, you'll tell us." Abygale issued a warning to Sakate."

"Heh."

* * *

Back at the Ocean Fighting Stage.

"Okay! It's my turn! I Draw! Charge and ... I Draw!"

"He's digging deep! He drew a card but which one can it be?" Paruko announced.

"I hope it's the one I think it is, bro." Baku said.

"What? What card is it?" Haruka asked.

"It's his powerful Prism Dragon monster." Kuguru believed.

"I Buddycall Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora!" He paid 3 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"As long as I'm on the field, you won't lay a finger on Kanata!" Athora said as he flew and then landed on the center area.

"I call to the left! White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling!" He calls out a monster, "With Rizzling's effect, I draw a card! And I equip Crystal Spikes!" He paid one gauge as he equips his item, "Now, it's kickoff time! Athora! Attack Brute in the center!"

"You got it!" Athora jumps up, "Crystal Horn!" He used his horn as he strikes at Brute as it was destroyed.

"Good! Now, Double Attack the Fighter!"

"I won't forgive anyone who hurts Kanata!" Athora strikes at Wisdom, inflicting 2 damage.

"You're up, Rizzling!" Rizzling flies up as it strikes at Wisdom with its wing, inflicting 1 damage, "You're just lucky, my turn is over!"

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 0: Rizzling/Athora/None)

(W: 5/ Item: None/ G: 1: Azrael/None/Osiris)

* * *

"It's a shame. That you're just wasting your talent!" Wisdom said, "If you've chosen to serve by my side instead of me, forcing you to join me, you could've develop your abilities and gained unprecedented power! But it's now my turn. I Draw! Charge and Draw! The time has come to settle this once and for all! Witness the mighty power of Geargod VII!" Kanata then grunted in frustration, "You're about to witness the combination of CHAOS, that my clan discovered! Behold, a terrifying deity with great power that will help me upgrade the planet! Buddycall to the center! Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII! CHAOS Attribute, Size 30, with 50000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 3!"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Athora said as he was surprised of seeing Geargod VII for the first time on the field, "This size... Seeing him this close, he's colossal!"

"For reals?! A size 30 Buddy monster?! The massive Flag, The CHAOS has cast an ominous shadow over the battle and the regular rules don't apply!" Paruko announced as she was shockingly surprised.

"I cast! CHAOS Corrosion!" Wisdom cast, "During this turn, all the CHAOS Monsters on my field gained 1 critical!" Each of his monsters have their critical, boosted.

"His monsters have more critical now!" Haruka said.

"But Kanata has Athora with his two soul cards!" Baku said.

"With Athora in the center, he won't take any damage!" Kuguru explained.

"Does that Kanata will survive those attacks?" Haruka asked.

"We'll see, bro. We'll see."

"Increase your critical. It won't matter to me here!" Athora said.

"I also activate Geargod VII's ability!" Wisdom said as Kanata got frustrated more, "CHAOS Hadeath! I call him from my hand cards to the center! CHAOS Hadeath usually requires 5 gauges, but with Geargod VII's ability, I can call him at no cost at the beginning of my attack phase! And with my earlier spell and CHAOS Azrael's effect. it now has a critical of 5!" He calls out a half demon, half machine monster, has a king crown on its head, on the left half is a mechanical type with a machine claw and the right half is a demon armor, carrying a sword.

"How could he call a second monster to the center?!" Paruko announced, "Geargod VII's already in that position!"

"It's CHAOS Territory! An ability that only Geargod possesses! It lets me call two monsters to the center!" Wisdom explained. Athora was surprised.

"How could this be possible?" He asked.

"Awesome. This guy's intense." Kanata said as he smiled.

"CHAOS Azrael on the left now has a critical of 3. CHAOS Osiris on the right now has a critical of 2. CHAOS Hadeath in the center now has a critical of 5. With Double Attack, adding 5 more and including Geargod VII, now with a critical of 5! Add them up is 3+2+5+5+5... The total critical is 20!" Paruko announced as she calculated.

"Dispose unnecessary monsters. Geargod VII! Go attack Athora!" Wisdom ordered his Buddy to attack.

"Yes, Wisdom!" Geargod obeyed as it uses its hand to grab Athora as Athora tries to avoid getting caught by Geargod VII. As he tries to fly away, one of Geargod's hands managed to grab Athora as it crushes him instantly.

"Athora revives with Soulguard but what an incredible attack!" Paruko announced as Athora was revived due to Soulguard.

"He's strong." Athora admits.

"I activate, Crystal Spikes' ability!" Kanata kicks the ball at Wisdom as he was inflicted with 1 damage.

"Kanata's Crystal Spikes deals one effect damage on Wisdom, but it's not stopping his attack at all!" Paruko announced.

"Engage, Azrael! Attack Athora!" Azrael used its scythe as it goes attack Athora.

"I cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata cast as the barrier protected Athora.

"That spell protects Athora and boost his gauge by 1!" Paruko announced as Kanata gains a gauge.

"Hadeath! Follow him!"

"I cast! Radiant Shell!" Kanata cast as he paid one gauge.

"He's protecting Athora and dealing another effect damage!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah, but now he's totally drained his gauge, bro." Baku said.

"What do you mean, Baku?" Haruka asked.

"He can't use his Impact card for this turn."

"No..."

"So what're we do?" Kuguru asked.

"Athora is his only hope." Baku said as Havoc strikes at Athora as he was destroyed.

"Hadeath's Double Attack connects!" Paruko announced as Athora has been revived due to Soulguard, "But once again, Athora stays on the field with a Soulguard!"

"I won't lose!" Athora said with confidence, "As long as Kanata's here, I'll be staying here as well!"

"Athora has 9000 defense, thanks to Crystal Spikes' effect!" Kanata explained, "CHAOS Osiris doesn't have enough power to defeat him!"

"It's a pity that I must do away with such a promising young prospect such as yourself. And I was looking forward for you to become my next victim. But... it's time to end this." Wisdom said, "The darkness of havoc awaits you! I cast! A Ruler's Privilege!" He cast, "This spell allows me to choose one monster that's size 3 or greater and have it attack once more!"

"It can attack again?!" Kanata asked as he got flabbergasted.

"Havoc! Dispose of Athora!" Hadeath made his third attack as Athora is destroyed this time.

"Athora!" Kanata yelled.

"Looks like he can't save you. With Penetrate, you will now receive 5 damage from Havoc! Blade of the Deity, Aidoneus!" Hadeath strikes at Kanata, inflicting 5 damage, "Osiris! Give him some more!" Osiris attacks Kanata as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Come on! I'm not giving up on this! On my turn, I-!" Kanata said, however...

"There won't be a next turn!" Wisdom said.

"Why not?!"

"I cast! A Ruler's Privilege!" Wisdom cast another spell, "Geargod VII can now attack again!"

"Unbelievable! Wisdom have more than one A Ruler's Privilege card in his hand!" Paruko announced.

"Geargod VII. Dispose of Kanata." He ordered his Buddy.

"Yes. Wisdom." Geargod obeyed.

"Maybe you can defeat me, but you won't stand a chance against Gao and his Batzz!" Kanata said as Geargod VII crushes him down. Baku closed his eyes to avoid seeing this. Kuguru closed her eyes including Haruka's to avoid seeing it too.

* * *

(K: 0/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 0: Rizzling/None/None)

(W: 5/ Item: None/ G: 1: Azrael/Geargod VII/Hadeath/Osiris)

* * *

"Game End. Winner: Wisdom." Paruko announced sadly.

"Kanata!" Gao said as he and Batzz came to him.

"I've been waiting for you. Welcome, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the 1st." Wisdom greeted Batzz.

"Let's go!" Batzz said, "Thief called Wisdom!"

"You alright? Speak to me!" Gao said as he lifted Kanata to see if he's okay. Athora came to him.

"Kanata." Athora said as Kanata regained conscious a little.

"I'm... okay." He said.

"Good." Gao said.

"I couldn't beat him. He's too strong. Fighting him was different. It's like... I was just angry instead of having fun." Then Kanata fainted.

"Kanata!" Gao yelled.

"Your friend rejected my offer, I was willingly plan to capture him once he loses but I had Geargod VII dispose of him instead. It's your turn next, Gao Mikado. Don't be as foolish." Wisdom said.

"Bring it on! You bully! You don't frighten me! Better beat me quick cause I'll keep coming for you!" He yelled. At the middle of the ocean, Daisuke and Ryuuga were on the helicopter as they were heading towards the cruise.

"Let's hope we're not too late." Daisuke said.

"We'll make it." Ryuuga said. Then he looked at Daisuke, "Daisuke, you're not planning on using that Impact card, are you?" He asked. Daisuke looked at his Impact.

"It's bad enough that I have a weapon of destruction in my deck. But this... This is my last resort, Ryuuga. Wisdom has to be stopped."

"But you know what would happen if you used it! Your life will be at stake here!"

"I know... That's why chances are low, and that's why... I'll take that chance. I won't let Wisdom go and take what's gonna be his. And I won't allow him to, no matter what." He looked outside, 'Gao... I hope you'll be okay.'

* * *

Spotlight has shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"For this chapter, we'll show one card!"

"Wait, does it have to be one card in every chapter?"

"This will be as much since I don't want to rush. Anyways, presenting now!The card has show A four foot tall, kid dragon with blue-green scales, light blue eyes, short, white spiky hair, and a electric blue star tattoo on his right cheek. He wears a royal blue bodysuit, with green crystalline vambraces and greaves and a white scarf, "This is the Cosmic monster called Cosmic Messenger, Altair. A size 0 monster with 2000 power and defense and a critical of 1. With his ability called "The Right Message" When this card enter my field, I can pay 1 life. If I do, I can add one item from my deck into my hand."

"Wow. Another useful monster. Didn't think size 0 can come in handy."

"There's more than just sizes you know. This chapter is done. The next one will be for me to make my entrance of putting a stop to Wisdom."

"What about that Impact and the monster?"

"Like I said, I'll take the risk. Please give us a review of what you think and give me more Cosmic ideas please. Till then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	15. Tyrant of Destruction!

Chapter 15: Tyrant of Destruction!

* * *

"Hi! My name is Chibi Panda!"

"I cast! A Ruler's Privilege!" He cast, "This spell allows me to choose one monster that's size 3 or greater and have it attack once more!"

"It can attack again?!" Kanata asked as he got flabbergasted.

"Havoc! Dispose of Athora!" Hadeath made his third attack as Athora is destroyed this time.

"Athora!" Kanata yelled.

"Looks like he can't save you. With Penetrate, you will now receive 5 damage from Havoc! Blade of the Deity, Aidoneus!" Hadeath strikes at Kanata, inflicting 5 damage, "Osiris! Give him some more!" Osiris attacks Kanata as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Come on! I'm not giving up on this! On my turn, I-!" Kanata said, however...

"There won't be a next turn!" Wisdom said.

"Why not?!"

"I cast! A Ruler's Privilege!" Wisdom cast another spell, "Geargod VII can now attack again!"

"Unbelievable! Wisdom have more than one A Ruler's Privilege card in his hand!" Paruko announced.

"Geargod VII. Dispose of Kanata." He ordered his Buddy.

"Yes. Wisdom." Geargod obeyed.

"Maybe you can defeat me, but you won't stand a chance against Gao and his Batzz!" Kanata said as Geargod VII crushes him down. Baku closed his eyes to avoid seeing this. Kuguru closed her eyes including Haruka's to avoid seeing it too.

"While Gao is off looking for Big Boss Batzz, Kanata and Athora had an amazing Buddyfight with that meanie, Wisdom! Ahhh! But suddenly Kanata lose! And Gao now founds Big Boss, it's up to them or will it be Daisuke and his Buddy, Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei to help fight in their place!"

* * *

"Why would you do that to him?" Gao asked Wisdom.

"There's no need to get overemotional, Gao Mikado. Your friend, Kanata was just incapable of listening to reason. I wanted to force him to join me but I have no choice but to dispose of him instead." Wisdom explained.

"What do you mean?!" Gao asked, "Dispose of him?"

"It's clear that you cannot grasp the simple notions of my ideals either. If you can, at least comport yourself calmly and rationally. I see no point in keeping you around. You shall be eliminated forthwith! Geargod VII." He made his command.

"Yes. Wisdom! Deleting. Gao Mikado!" Geargod used his hand as it was about to hit Gao.

"Ryuusei!" Daisuke yelled as he dives down with his Buddy.

"Yeah!" Ryuuga transforms to his true form as he kicks the fist out.

"What?" Wisdom was surprised including Gao. Then Daisuke landed near Gao.

"You alright?" Daisuke.

"Y-Yeah." Gao nodded.

"It's Big Bro!" Haruka said as she noticed her brother.

"How did he get here?" Kuguru asked.

"I don't know, bro. But it's a good thing he's here." Baku said.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This isn't your battle, you know?" Batzz said.

"We have to. We can't let that guy, Wisdom do whatever he wants." Daisuke said.

"Did Zanya and Tetsuya told you about this?" Gao asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded, "Tasuku is getting the reinforcements. But I know that won't be enough time before Wisdom gets away. So I'll be here to stop him."

"Hold on. You came alone?" Gao asked, "You can't do that! You don't know who you're up against!" Daisuke then smiled as he kneel down to Gao.

"Don't you think that in Buddyfight, anything's possible?" He asked as Gao recalled the quote he made, 'You never know what's gonna happen!', "It's true that I don't know how powerful Wisdom is. But..." He stand up, "We won't know until we try!"

"Daisuke..."

"You guys get back to the cruise. I'll handle him."

"But..."

"I'll take care of Kanata." Athora offered

"Get him to safety." Gao said.

"Delete!" Geargod said as his fists are heading towards them. Batzz wanted to helped but he knows he couldn't stand a chance. But then all of the sudden, Duel Jaeger appears as it used its arms to grab Geargod's hands.

"There, Gao! Now's your chance!" Dai said.

"Thanks, Kaido!" Gao thanked.

"Hurry!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Gao nodded as Athora transformed to his true form as they went back to the cruise.

"Is he okay?" Chibi Panda asked as he came back. Then Athora turned back small again as Gao and Dai carried him.

"What can I do?" Noboru asked.

"Not much." Dai said, "He's unconscious. And needs to rest."

"Kanata..." Gao said.

"We're so glad you guys came by." Kuguru said.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Chibi Panda said.

"Wisdom beat Kanata?" Noboru asked.

"Yeah, bro." Baku replied.

"But how?"

"The dude's really strong. With The CHAOS and his Buddy, Geargod VII, Wisdom's power is unbelievable." Baku explained.

"Big Bro..." Haruka said as she looks at her brother, "Please be okay."

* * *

"So you're Daisuke Masamune. One of the members of the Buddy Polices. Also known to be the notorious Bounty hunter, Masked Dragon." Wisdom said as he looked the information.

"He knows about me?" Daisuke asked.

"He does seem to know everything." Ryuusei said.

"I see. You have a strong potential inside of you. I feel like you were met for other purposes. Why not take the offer to join me so we can upgrade the World?" Wisdom offered to Daisuke.

"What?"

"Is he asking Daisuke to join him?" Noboru asked.

"He wouldn't." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, my big brother will never join with him." Haruka said.

"Daisuke. Do you really want to join him?" Ryuusei asked his Buddy.

"I'm not sure what he means by upgrading the World, but... I'm only here because..." He pointed at Wisdom, "Wisdom. You're under arrest for stealing the possession of the Mirage Card!"

"Arrest?" Wisdom asked.

"Yeah! I knew he's still at our side, bro!" Baku said.

"He's always have good in him!" Kuguru said.

"Yay!" Haruka cheered.

"So I take it that you're refusing my offer?" Wisdom asked.

"I don't know what you are planning, Wisdom. I won't allow you to do what you want!" Daisuke said as he pull out his Core Deck, "I'll stop you with my own hands!"

"Very well. I'll have to dispose of you as well."

"Ladies and Gentleman! We have another Buddyfight going around at this stage! We have our elite fighter who is in the Buddy Police, Daisuke Masamune and his Buddy, Photonic Fighter Ryuusei, will be going against Wisdom and his Buddy, Geargod VII!" Paruko announced.

"Will Daisuke be okay?" Gao asked.

"Not sure, bro. With The CHAOS Flag, he has. I'm not sure if he can stand a chance." Baku said.

"The CHAOS?" Gao asked, "You mean the Disastrous Chaos Flag?" Kuguru shook her head.

"It's much different, Gao. You'll see." She said.

"You sure you have to do this? That monster and that Impact are too dangerous, you could end up losing yourself." Ryuusei warned Daisuke.

"There's no choice. We have to do this. We have one shot at this. It's now or never."

"Both players! Luminze your decks!" Paruko announced.

"Throughout the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"All who have been guided by the CHAOS! Humans! Dragons! Deities! Obey your commander! Luminize! Ruler of Havoc!"

"Now then, let's get ready, everybody! Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight with Star Dragon World!"

"The CHAOS."

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(W: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"That's The CHAOS?" Gao asked as he saw the Flag.

"It's enormous!" Chibi Panda said. Batzz then growled in frustration.

"And all because that Wisdom guy stole that Mirage Card from us."

"Batzz..." Gao said.

"Daisuke will make the first move!" Paruko announced.

"Alright then. I'll Charge and Draw! I call to the left, Photonic Knight, Apollo!" He calls out his monster.

"That's the monster that'll decrease the gauge and dealt one damage to Wisdom!" Baku said.

"Daisuke has brought out a monster that will destroy Wisdom's gauge and dealt one effect damage at him! It looks like Daisuke is planning to put up a serious fight!"

"Apollo! Destroy Wisdom's gauge!" Daisuke said as Apollo slashed at one of the gauges and destroys it. Wisdom grunted, "Now! Deal him one effect damage!" Apollo slashed at Wisdom, inflicting one damage.

"Alright!" Noboru said.

"He got him!" Haruka said.

"It's not over yet, bro." Baku said.

"Yeah, it's still Daisuke's turn."

"I cast! Photonic Front Base!" Daisuke cast.

"Daisuke has just cast a spell that will allow him to either draw 3 cards if he discards a monster or that he'll gained 3 gauge if he has discards a spell! Which will it be?!" Paruko announced.

"I'll send a monster instead! I'll send Photonic Defender, Io to the Drop Zone and draw 3 cards!" He drew 3 cards, "And next! I pay 1 gauge and discard one card to equip! Photonic Great Sword, Astrid!" He paid one gauge and discarded one card as he equipped his item.

"I get it." Baku said.

"What is it, Baku?" Gao asked.

"He's planning to make a defensive strategy. He doesn't have his Buddy out yet but with Astrid's skill, not only that the damage he will take will become 0..." Baku explained.

"He can also add one card from the Drop Zone to his hand!" Kuguru said.

"So you're saying..." Gao said.

"Daisuke might have the chance to stop that Wisdom guy!" Noboru said.

"Now it's time to me to attack!" Daisuke said as he runs through the stage as he slashed at Wisdom, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn's over for now!"

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: Astrid/ G: 1: Apollo/None/None)

(W: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Amazing! So far, Daisuke has dealt 3 damage at Wisdom on his first turn! He's really getting into it, folks!" Paruko announced.

"Impressive. Didn't think you're that strong, aren't you?"

"Heh." Daisuke smirked, "Unlike you, I have no desires of upgrading the World or whatever. I won't join you, no matter how many times you tried."

"That won't be necessary. I have enough people on my side who will help me upgrade the World. I might as well dispose you, just like what I did to Kanata Ozora." Wisdom said. Then Daisuke gripped his fist.

"Why you..."

"Daisuke. Don't let your anger get a hold of yourself. We can't let anger stop us." Ryuusei advised.

"I know. But it frustrates me that Wisdom treats others like trash and then change what they are to become of what they're meant to be. I won't let him do his way ever."

"What's the matter? Getting angry?" Wisdom asked as Daisuke grunted, "You should be. Anger consumes everything. And I know for the fact that your anger will consume you and you'll be making a reckless mistake."

"Wisdom..."

"This doesn't look good." Kuguru said.

"Yeah. Daisuke's getting angry all of the sudden." Noboru said.

"It's like Kanata, bro. He's letting his emotions to get a hold of him." Baku said.

"Don't let him get to you, Daisuke! You have to win!" Gao yelled.

"And now it's my turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. Let us begin. I call CHAOS Azrael to the left! CHAOS Brute to the center! And CHAOS Osiris to the right!" Wisdom calls out his monsters as all the position platforms descended down.

"Just like the last match, Wisdom has called out 3 size 3 monsters on the fields! And thanks to The CHAOS Flag's effect, the size limited to 99! Will Daisuke stood a chance against this?!" Paruko announced.

"Three monsters that are size 3?" Gao asked.

"That's the ability of The CHAOS, Gao." Baku said, "During the last match against Kanata, Wisdom called three of those monsters on the field and most of them are size 3. With The CHAOS Flag, the size limit has reached to over 99."

"99?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

"I didn't know that would be possible!" Chibi Panda said.

"That Wisdom, he dares to break the rules?" Batzz said.

* * *

"Three monsters on the field and they're size 3? I never thought he would pull some strings out from his hand cards." Daisuke said.

"With that The CHAOS Flag on the field, it's no doubt that the flag is the one responsible for this." Ryuusei said.

"We need to get this chance. If he plans of bringing out his Buddy on the field for his next turn, then we better turn the tables on him."

"Listen to yourself! You have to reconsidered that decision. If you make one mistake, you won't win against Wisdom!"

"I'm sorry. But this is the situation that needs a emergency solution."

"Daisuke..."

"I don't know what you're talking about with your Buddy, but this is the waste of time for you. I will Buddycall to the center! Geargod VII!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"What?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised.

"But there's already a monster in the center! How could he call out his Buddy?!" Gao asked.

"Could that be Geargod's ability!" Chibi Panda asked.

"Yeah, bro." Baku said.

"With Geargod VII's ability, as long as The CHAOS Flag is on the field, it can be called even with the monster in the center." Kuguru said.

"Big bro..." Haruka said with a worried look on her face.

"With The CHAOS Flag, I won't be stopped. You will have to face the facts. I will upgrade the World and I dispose of anyone who stands in my way. Starting with you." Wisdom said as Daisuke grunted in frustration.

"CHAOS Azrael! Attack the fighter!" Azrael used it scythe as it goes to attack Daisuke, inflicting 3 damage.

"Daisuke!" Gao yelled.

"CHAOS Brute! Dispose of him!" CHAOS Brute is heading towards to attack Daisuke.

"I cast! Photon Soul Barrier!" Daisuke cast as he nullified the attack.

"Daisuke has used a spell that will not only nullify the attack when there's a Photonic monster on the field, but it can also increase his gauge by 1 and regained one life!" Paruko announced as Daisuke regained one life and gained one gauge.

"CHAOS Osiris. Attack the fighter." Osiris attacked Daisuke inflicting one damage, "Now, Geargod VII! Dispose of him at once!"

"Yes. Wisdom!" Geargod used his fist as it hits Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage.

"That's 5 damage already!" Baku said.

"The CHAOS is too powerful for him." Kuguru said.

"Can't he do something?" Noboru asked.

"He has to!" Haruka said.

"Geargod VII! Dispose of Apollo!"

"Yes. Wisdom!" Geargod use his Double Attack as Apollo got crushed and destroyed.

"That will be the end of my turn." Wisdom said.

* * *

(D: 5/ Item: Astrid/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(W: 9/ Item: None/ G: 3: Azrael/Geargod/Brute/Osiris)

* * *

"You alright?" Ryuusei asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke stands up, "But I never thought Wisdom would be this strong. I fought that guy when he used the Disastrous Chaos Flag, but with The CHAOS Flag, it's a different story." He looked at his hand, "We have to use it."

"But you'll risk ourselves here!"

"We have no choice! It's my turn! Draw! I Charge and Draw! I pay one gauge to Buddycall to the right! Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Yeah!" Ryuusei jumps to the right.

"Oh yeah! He brought his Buddy!" Noboru said.

"He might use his ability to get the Photonic Gears!" Kuguru said.

"But which one would it be?" Gao asked.

"It doesn't matter." Batzz said.

"Batzz?"

"The result will end the same just like Kanata. He'll never win."

"Don't say that! I've seen Daisuke fought many times! He won't lose that easily! I believe in him!"

"Hmph. We'll see about that."

"I activate the effect of Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei! I check the top 5 cards! If there's a Photonic Gear among them, I can crossnize! I'll use... Photonic Gear, Infinite Zone!" He calls out Infinite Zone, "Crossnize!" Ryuusei and Infinite Zone crossnized as one.

"Infinite Railgun!"

"Look at that! Daisuke has chosen a Photonic Gear that will change Ryuusei's size to Size 0! If I didn't know better, I say he's going to bring out the big guns!" Paruko announced.

"Changing your monster to s size 0? I don't know what you're planning, but it won't work against me or my CHAOS monsters." Wisdom said. Then Daisuke smirked.

"I wouldn't be too sure."

"What?"

"Deep in space, there are infinite possibilities whenever there are situations to be made. That is why... I will bring that possibility to the fullest! I cast! Photonic Shuffle!" He cast as two Photonic Gear swirl around as they faded and turned into two gauges.

"He has 5 gauges now!" Kuguru said.

"Wait a minute, is he planning out a huge monster?" Noboru asked.

"No, better yet, bro. I bet he's going to bring out a Photonic Lord." Baku assumed.

"What's a Photonic Lord?" Chibi Panda asked.

"They are ancient guardians of Star Dragon World. Each of them were named based on the planets. They are strongest monsters in Star Dragon World." Gao explained.

"Ancient guardians, huh? And they're the strongest?" Batzz asked, "Heh, not like me."

"I call to the center! Photonic Gear, Turtle Guard!" He calls out another Photonic Gear, "Crossnize!" It crossnized with Ryuusei.

"Tortoise Shooter!"

"Why did he crossnize another Photonic Gear at Ryuusei?" Noboru asked.

"I don't know, bro. But it might be something big." Baku said.

"Now, Wisdom! Prepare to witness your destruction!" Daisuke said, "I pay 3 gauge and 1 life! To call out the monster to the center! Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter!" He paid 3 and 1 life as he calls out a terrifying monster. It has a form of a colossal quatraped dragon with an enormous and spherical body equipped with black armor with bright orange energy resonating from within its body. It also has large orange wings on it's back with the black armor equipped onto it and black chains wrapped around its body and claws. On the center of it's body, there is a large core resembling a large energy source where it pulls in and stores its energy. Everyone was surprised.

"Whoa! Look at that! I never seen that monster before! I thought he would bring out a Photonic Lord, but a Big Bang Tyrant?! What is that?!" Paruko announced.

"What is that?" Kuguru asked.

"I... I don't know. I thought he would call out a Photonic Lord, but I never seen him calling that monster before, bro." Baku said.

"He looks... dangerous." Noboru said. Then Chibi Panda got scared.

"Wh-Whaaa! Big Boss Batzz! Look at that monster! He's scary!"

"I know." Batzz said then he growled, "Why would he possess that kind of monster in his deck?"

"What is this?" Wisdom asked, "Care to explain?"

"Many years in the future. There was once a Photonic Lord, but it has become a lost weapon of destruction when it lost itself. And now... It has reborn. As a Tyrant! The Lords are no longer who they are! They become the Tyrants! I will use that power not for destruction but for the greater good!" Daisuke explained.

"Weapon of destruction? Interesting..." Wisdom said as he looked at Jupiter.

"Daisuke. This is a mistake!" Ryuusei said.

"I know! Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter. Neodragon, Tyrant, and Photonic attributes. Size 3. 11000 power, 7000 defense and a critical is unknown!"

"Critical is unknown?" Baku asked.

"That's the first time, I heard that one." Kuguru said.

"But if the critical is unknown, how would he deal damage at Wisdom?" Noboru asked.

"I activate Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter's ability! When this card is called onto the field, I can destroy all cards on the field except this card. Then, for each card destroyed, this card gains Critical 1 as long it is on the field!" Daisuke explained.

"He's sacrificing all of his cards!" Gao said.

"Not only his but Wisdom as well!" Baku said.

"Destroy them, Jupiter! Big Bang Absorption!" When Jupiter uses it's ability, it uses a powerful gravitational pull to pull in everything in its sight into the hole to feed and regain energy.

"Hold on guys!" Dai said as they tried to hold on. Duel Jaeger came out as it tries to protect them.

"Batting down the hatches, everyone! Jupiter is absorbing everything in sight!" Paruko announced. Then all of Wisdom's monster is getting into the hole as they disappeared. Ryuusei holds on but then his Turtle Guard was detach as it sent to the hole. Then Daisuke's item, Astrid has been absorbed too. Jupiter's gravitational pull has been stopped as everything on the field is gone, except for Ryuusei and Jupiter.

"Everything is gone." Gao said.

"Not everything." Chibi Panda said, "Look! Ryuusei and Jupiter are still on the field!"

"Huh? I thought all monster except Jupiter should be destroyed, how did Ryuusei stay on field?" Noboru asked.

"The second Photonic Gear!" Kuguru realized.

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Why else he used another Photonic Gear to Crossnize with Ryuusei?" Kuguru deducted.

"But doesn't Ryuusei get sent to the Drop Zone if Infinite Zone is destroyed and reverted his size back to 2?"

"No, bro. That's why he Crossnized Ryuusei with Turtle Guard. So that way, if Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter uses his ability, he'll have to send Turtle Guard to the Drop Zone and leave the Infinite Zone behind so that way, his ability would still be intact and Ryuusei won't get sent to the Drop Zone." Baku explained.

"That's right." Gao said, "So only Wisdom's monsters are destroyed. He might actually pull it off!"

"No, bro." Baku said, "I'm afraid that his Buddy is the only remain standing."

"Huh?" Gao was confused and noticed Geargod was the only monster left on the field.

"Impossible! All your monsters should've been destroyed! How could your Geargod VII survive that ability?!" Daisuke asked as he was surprised.

"Haven't you learned anything? With The CHAOS Flag, CHAOS Monster can't be destroyed if they're size 30 or more!" Wisdom explained as Daisuke got surprised, "Did you honestly think that your weapon of destruction can defeat Geargod VII? I must admit, it is quite amusing that you destroyed all of my monsters, however... You failed to destroy everything at once. You don't deserve to use that card."

"Wisdom..."

"Daisuke!" Ryuusei yelled.

"Yeah. I know. With Jupiter's skill, for each card has been destroyed, it gains the critical! The number of cards were destroyed are 5! He gains 5 critical!" Jupiter gains the energy.

"Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter has the critical of 5! But with Geargod VII, remain standing due to the effect of The CHAOS, he can't be destroyed by Jupiter's ability, can he able to inflict damage at him?!" Paruko announced.

"Jupiter! Attack Geargod VII!" Daisuke ordered as Jupiter goes to attack Geargod. When it attacks, it uses it's chains to wrap it's target and shock them with full force as it destroys Geargod, "Penetrate!" The chain hits Wisdom, inflicting 5 damage.

"Alright! He inflicted 5 damage!" Noboru said.

"It's a festival! A festival! A Explosion festival!" Dai said while banging his drum.

"Soulguard. Come back, Geargod VII." Wisdom said as Geargod has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Yes. Wisdom."

"Then Ryuusei! Attack Geargod!"

"You got it!" Ryuusei flies up as he was heading towards Geargod VII.

"Dispose of him at once!"

"Yes, Wisdom!" Geargod used its fists as it tries to grab Ryuusei but Ryuusei evades them as he reaches toward Geargod.

"You're mine! Infinite Railgun!" Ryuusei shoots his Railgun as he destroys Geargod VII.

"He did it! He finally wiped out Wisdom's entire field! Now he has nothing to defend!" Paruko announced.

"Ah yeah!" Noboru said.

"Big brother's winning!" Haruka said.

"He might actually finally defeat Wisdom!" Chibi Panda said. Then Batzz still has a frustrated look on his face.

'Something's odd.'

"Thanks to Infinite Zone's ability, I can draw a card and gained a gauge!" Daisuke drew a card and gained a gauge, "Heh. Even if Geargod was the only thing standing, I managed to wipe your field. I'm going to make sure, you won't survive on this turn!"

"And what do you have that can finally stop me?" Wisdom asked.

"I cast! Photonic Front Base! I draw 3 cards!" He cast as he drew cards, "Next, I cast Photonic Shuffle!" He gained 2 gauge.

"Daisuke has just boosted his gauge and then increased his hand cards by 3. What is he planning now?" Paruko announced.

'This card has to work. We only have one shot at this.' Daisuke thinks as he looked at the card in his hand, "I call to the center! Cosmic Messenger, Altair!" He calls out a four foot tall, kid dragon with blue-green scales, light blue eyes, short, white spiky hair, and a electric blue star tattoo on his right cheek. He wears a royal blue bodysuit, with green crystalline vambraces and greaves and a white scarf.

"What kind of monster is that? That's not a Photonic Monster." Paruko announced.

"How did he get that card?" Noboru asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Daisuke got that card somehow." Gao wondered.

"With Altair's ability, I'll pay 1 life and I'll add an item to my hand!" He added an item, "Next, I activate the ability of one of my Photonic Gears! I'll pay one gauge to call out Photonic Gear, Dillos Shield from the Drop Zone and Crossnize with Altair!" He paid one gauge as Dillos came out as it Crossnized with Altair, "I'll cast another Photonic Shuffle!" He cast another as he gains another 2 gauge.

"I must ask you to reconsider! If you use it, there's no telling what would happen to you!"

"Will you just be quiet?!" Daisuke yelled as his Buddy, "There's no time to argue. We have no choice! Activate Final Phase!" Daisuke declared.

"Did you hear that?! Daisuke is finally declaring Final Phase!" Paruko announced. Then everyone was amazed except Batzz.

"I pay 4 gauge and discard one remaining card from my hand!" He paid 4 gauge and discard a card, "Altair! Lend your strength to me!" When this card is cast, the Cosmic Dragon begins to glow a starry blue aura as it begins to cloak over the user, forming into the same armor as the Cosmic Dragon's before they both take flight in a starry area in space, fusing their energies together into a enormous draconic monster with long wings, before it dives down onto the planet at full force, consuming the opponent in a starry cloud of energy which wipes out the opponent's life, "Impact! Stardust Breaker!"

"Amazing! Daisuke just used an Impact card! It would seem that it could wipe Wisdom's life points! Is Daisuke's the winner?!" Paruko announced.

"He did it!" Haruka said.

"He finally beat Wisdom!" Gao said.

"No." Batzz said, "I'm afraid he's not."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Look." Batzz advised as they looked. Gao was surprised as he sees Wisdom still standing his life was now 3.

"Huh?! How could his life became 3?!" Gao asked.

"Impossible.." Daisuke said.

"When you used your Impact, I used A Selfish Purification. Which allows me to return cards from the Drop Zone to the bottom of my deck and regained 3 life points!" Wisdom explained.

"No..."

"Let's face it. You can't defeat me. You will never stand a chance!"

"Wisdom... You dare insult me?" Daisuke asked. Then all of the sudden, the armor begins to grow slowly onto him, "Ah. Agh!"

"Oh no, what's happening?" Kuguru asked.

"How come his armor is growing again?" Noboru asked.

"It's the Crystallization." Athora said.

"Crystallization?" Gao asked.

"It supposed to help boost your power to imaginable levels. However, there are some failures that tried to use that power. As the result, and if it completely envelops them , they will turn into crystal, thus ending their life." Athora explained.

"You mean?" Gao asked as he realized and Athora nodded.

"Daisuke won't last much longer if the armor envelops him."

"No! You have to help him!" Haruka begged, "Please save my brother!"

"But how? I- I don't know how would we save him."

"Knocking him off is the only way to prevent the Crystallization from growing." Athora explained.

"I'll take care of that!" Dai said as he jumps to the stage as he was near Daisuke, "Hey, Daisuke!"

"Urgh... Dai..." Daisuke said as he was struggling.

"Sorry I have to do this." Dai said as he punched him in the stomach, knocking him off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wisdom asked.

"Sorry, Buddy. But he's in no condition to fight any longer. Ryuusei, help me out!" Dai said.

"Understood." Ryuusei said as he flies to help out his Buddy.

"It looks like due to circumstances, Daisuke has been automatically forfeited. So the Winner, yet again is Wisdom." Paruko declared.

"Hold on for a minute. Geargod. Do you mind?" Wisdom asked his Buddy.

"Yes. Wisdom." Geargod used its hand as it grabbed Daisuke.

"Hey!" Gao yelled.

"Daisuke!" Ryuusei yelled as Daisuke was carried to Wisdom. Wisdom then took Daisuke's deck as he pull out Jupiter.

"You won't be needing this card anymore. It's a shame that you wasted yourself when possessing this powerful card. Dispose of him, Geargod VII." Wisdom said as he put the deck back.

"Yes, Wisdom!" Geargod throws Daisuke to the ocean.

"No!" Gao yelled as Batzz transformed to his true form as he grabs him, "Batzz!" Batzz then landed back to the cruise as he slowly puts Daisuke down, "Thanks, Buddy. But why did you do that?" He asked.

"He doesn't deserve this since he is your close friend after all. Also, that Wisdom has gone too far. Not only he stole that Mirage Card and changed it, he also stole that Tyrant. He's going to pay for this."

"I'm with you." Gao said as he looked at Daisuke, "Don't worry, Daisuke. I'll help you finishing him off for good."

* * *

Spotlight has shown as Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Hello and welcome back to more Corner Time. I'm afraid Daisuke can't come around because he got himself crystallized. But who can blame him? He needed the edge. Anyways, this chapter will have one card. Presenting now!" Ryuusei snapped his finger, revealing the next card. It shows a four foot tall, female kid dragon with lavender glittering scales, pink eyes, purple hair, small detachable wings, and a heart shaped tattoo on her left cheek. Her attire is a rose color futuristic leotard, white and red, hi-tech armor for her chest and legs and crystal rings on her wrist, "This is Cosmic Charmer, Lyra. Like in the previous chapter, she's a size 0 Cosmo Dragon with 3000 power, 2000 defense and a critical of 1. While this card is on the field, if the player calls a size 2 or greater "Cosmo Dragon" monster, the amount of gauge needed to pay for its [Call Cost] is reduced by 1. This card can reduce the cost so this will be able to even the playing field. Thank GreenD109 for his ideas for Cosmic monsters. For the next chapter, Gao will be facing off Wisdom this time. I just hope Daisuke would be okay. And hope the Buddy Police would arrive soon. Please give me a review of what you think and provide the Cosmic ideas or different ones. Until then, goodbye for now." Ryuusei waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	16. Revenge Battle part 1

Chapter 16: Revenge Battle part 1

* * *

"Hi! My name is Chibi Panda!"

"Activate Final Phase!" Daisuke declared.

"Did you hear that?! Daisuke is finally declaring Final Phase!" Paruko announced. Then everyone was amazed except Batzz.

"I pay 4 gauge and discard one remaining card from my hand!" He paid 4 gauge and discard a card, "Altair! Lend your strength to me!" When this card is cast, the Cosmic Dragon begins to glow a starry blue aura as it begins to cloak over the user, forming into the same armor as the Cosmic Dragon's before they both take flight in a starry area in space, fusing their energies together into a enormous draconic monster with long wings, before it dives down onto the planet at full force, consuming the opponent in a starry cloud of energy which wipes out the opponent's life, "Impact! Stardust Breaker!"

"Amazing! Daisuke just used an Impact card! It would seem that it could wipe Wisdom's life points! Is Daisuke's the winner?!" Paruko announced.

"He did it!" Haruka said.

"He finally beat Wisdom!" Gao said.

"No." Batzz said, "I'm afraid he's not."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Look." Batzz advised as they looked. Gao was surprised as he sees Wisdom still standing his life was now 3.

"Huh?! How could his life became 3?!" Gao asked.

"Impossible.." Daisuke said.

"When you used your Impact, I used A Selfish Purification. Which allows me to return cards from the Drop Zone to the bottom of my deck and regained 3 life points!" Wisdom explained.

"No..."

"Let's face it. You can't defeat me. You will never stand a chance!"

"Wisdom... You dare insult me?" Daisuke asked. Then all of the sudden, the armor begins to grow slowly onto him, "Ah. Agh!"

"Things aren't looking good for Daisuke. He was so close when he used his Impact card, Stardust Breaker! It should've wiped out Wisdom's life points but because Wisdom used a spell, A Selfish Purification, it turns the tables at Daisuke as he was getting crystallizing all of the sudden! Lucky we managed to stop him from crystallizing completely. But I can't say he's in a good condition to continue fighting. But worst comes to worst! Wisdom stole Daisuke's Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter from his deck and threw him away like he was garbage. We can't let him off now! It's up to Gao and Big Boss Batzz to finish him off for good! Good luck, Gao! Avenge your friend!"

* * *

At the cruise, everyone was checking on Daisuke as he was still in crystal condition.

"Big brother..." Haruka said as she was starting to sob.

"Haruka... I'm sorry that your brother is like this." Kuguru said as she tried to comfort her.

"It'll be okay." Athora said as Haruka sniffed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. The crystallizing did not envelop his body completely. So it should be okay. But we better get him to the Buddy Police in order to see if they can help him out." He advised.

"I'll be sure to do that." Ryuusei said.

"Yeah. Take good care of him, Ryuusei." Gao said as Ryuusei nodded and takes him away. Then Gao turned to Wisdom, "Wisdom!" He yelled, "You've gone too far! You threw my friend away like his garbage!"

"And garbage are met to disposed. But can be reused." Wisdom said as he held Daisuke's card, "With this, I can upgrade this card and make this as my own weapon for upgrading the World."

"You won't get away with this! You better give back what you stole!" Batzz yelled.

"So you finally decided to accept my request, huh?" Wisdom asked.

"Wisdom!" Batzz said as he was getting angry.

* * *

At the park, Gaito, Abygale, and Minako managed to catch Sakate at the hill park.

"Unless you want a staring contest, hurry up and luminize, doofus!" Sakate demanded as he was getting impatient.

"Hey! Don't be rude to Gaito like that!" Minako complained.

"Calm down." Gaito said.

"But..."

"Aww, would you look at that? Your girlfriend has been defending for you, hasn't she?" Sakate asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Less chatty, more luminizy! To devour the evil as to walk the path of Oni! Let bloom the flowers of evil! Luminize! Scroll of Oni Rascals!"

"I will decide your destiny! The Dark Hour has begun! Luminize! Decimating Black Dragon!"

"You'll soon learn that you have 0 options against me!" Sakate said.

"Never underestimated Gaito!" Minako said.

"And I will enjoy shutting that mouth of yours." Gaito said.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Katana World."

"And Darkness Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Keep your guard up. He's going to use Ambush." Abygale advised.

"That allows him to call out monsters from facedown. He's got this." Minako believed.

"I'm ready. My move. Charge! And I Draw! Black Crest Dragon, Earlbow to the center!" Gaito calls out his monster to the center, "Earlbow! Attack the fighter!" Earlbow slashed Sakate with his wing as he inflicted one damage, "Final Phase!" He declared.

"Oh! He declared his Final Phase on the first turn like last time!" Minako said.

"This is bad. His Impact is powerful." Kid Ibuki said.

"I know." Sakate said as he was aware.

"I cast!" Gaito cast as the shadow of Abygale merges with Gaito, he sacrificed 3 life as the three chandeliers descended, "Impact! Death Count Requiem!" His armor has been equipped after casting, "These are the flames of your destiny. When these flames are extinguished, it will be the end for you." Sakate grunted in frustration.

"All he needs are three turns. If that happens, Sakate will be automatically lose the game. He needs to stall him long enough to do that." Minako said.

"I'll just find a way to keep them burning." Sakate said.

"Your destiny is like a candle, blowing in the wind." Gaito said.

* * *

Back at the Ocean Fighting Stage...

"I'm gonna defeat you and avenge Kanata and Daisuke!" Gao swore, "And then I'll take back not only the Mirage Card, but the Tyrant card you just stole!"

"It seems that you still don't understand." Wisdom said as he pull out his Flag card from his deck and shows it to Gao, "The Mirage Card is as you knew it, no longer existed in this World. In its place, thrives my Flag card, The CHAOS. Also, that fighter who fought against me earlier, doesn't deserve to possess that weapon of destruction. It's mine to be use and I will make use for it. Does that clear enough for you?" Wisdom asked.

"You have no right to do that!" Gao complained.

"Hey, Gao!" Baku yelled as Gao heard, "Remember what we told you about that Flag! It can lets him call any CHAOS Monsters as he wants!"

"Be careful out there!" Kuguru advised.

"Don't let us down, Gao!" Haruka said.

"I still can't believe he did some moves that aren't even legal! In Buddyfight, we're only able to call out monsters with the total size of 3 up to now! This is crazy! How is this any fair?!" Noboru asked.

"It's time to face reality." Wisdom said as he put the card back into his deck, "The Mirage Card's transformed into The CHAOS! And as the results, my Geargod VII is now able to unleash his full power. The state of your two friends over there should be proof enough of what my Buddy can do. Kanata would've been an excellent soldier for my cause. But for all he possesses and talent, he is greatly lacking in courage. And thanks to Daisuke, I have the weapon of destruction in my hand. With it, I'll be able to conquer the Worlds and upgrade them by force. Because of that I had to dispose of them. Don't be fools! Join me or suffer the same fate!" Wisdom explained and issued a warning.

"That eye..." Batzz said as he noticed something familiar at Geargod, "I know it." He looked closer, straight at Geargod VII's eye as he was starting to get a headache. Then in his memories, he sees someone, wearing a cloak as he was carrying a scepter. Behind him is the familiar image of Geargod VII, "What is this feeling?! It's like an old wound is aching inside of me!" Then with the headache, he automatically turned back to his small form again.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Gao asked his Buddy.

"It's nothing!" Batzz said while still in pain from his head, "Stop worrying about me and worry about him!" Gao looked at Wisdom as Wisdom looked at the information.

"Let's see, Mikado..." Wisdom looked up, "You're definitely no Kanata Ozora or Daisuke Masamune. The sub par Buddyfighters. Even though you are Buddies with Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the 1st, you're nothing but a liability."

"I disagree!"

"You only won the World Buddy Masters, because you have the Demon Lord Dragon there on your side." Wisdom assumed, "The only one to deserving to have the most powerful dragon is the most powerful Buddyfighter!" He said as Batzz is getting angry, "And in case you haven't guessed, that's me. Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz! Join me in my quest!" He offered to Batzz as Batzz is getting irritated., "Together we can use my Flag, The CHAOS to upgrade and improve the planet! The entire World will be mine! The CHAOS will help me control it!"

"This psycho's got playing with a full deck!" Gao said.

"So you're saying, you wished to rule the World?" Batzz asked, "I'm in." He agreed.

"You're what?!" Gao asked as he was surprised of hearing what Batzz said.

"It's going to be a real hoot! Taking on a drone and butch a creep like yourself, I'll pummel you into eternity!" Batzz said as he was raging in anger.

"You alright?" Gao asked as he got nervous after seeing Batzz angry.

"Then I'll have to dispose of you as well!" Wisdom decided, "A double barrier for you two pathetic clowns! And... this will mark the last Buddyfight that either of you will ever compete in!"

"Hah! In the name of the Mighty Sun Fighter, I will defeat you! You're with me! Right, Batzz?!" Gao asked his Buddy.

"Yeah. I'll fight with you again!" Batzz agreed.

"Wait! Hang on a second! Stop everything!" Chibi Panda said as he flies towards them, "Don't start without me!"

"Are you sure?" Gao asked.

"You know it!" Chibi Panda replied as he was burning with pride, "Let's rearrange this punk's face!"

* * *

At the park, the battle continues...

"Kid Hoshiguma! Attack the fighter!" Sakate commanded as Hoshiguma used his chain balls as it hits Gaito as he was inflicted with 2 damage.

"Gaito!" Minako yelled out.

"I'm alright!" Gaito said.

"Not for long! Do a Double Attack! And the finishing blow!" Sakate said as Kid Hoshiguma is going to make his final blow at Gaito.

"No!" She yelled.

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" He cast as he creates illusions of himself and avoided the last attack.

"I guess I'll have to finish you off myself!" Sakate said as he used his item to attack Gaito.

"Now I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life, "Your turn is over." Sakate grunted as Gaito set his card to the center chandelier, "And three." The fire from the chandelier has been extinguished, "The time has come! I will let you hear it. The song of durge that summons death! The Death Count Requiem!" The three chandeliers are destroyed as Abygale has been revived in the Drop Zone, he closed his wings to Gaito as he merges with him again. The orb shrouds and grows.

"Uh oh! Looks like the end for me!" Sakate said.

"Finish him, Gaito!" Minako said as Gaito broke free as he brought his scythe.

"Now vanish into the darkness!" He slashed at Sakate as he destroyed him, thus ending the match.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

(S: 0/ Item: Dark Arms/ G: ?: None/None/Kid Hoshiguma)

* * *

"I win!" Gaito declared himself the winner as he reverted back to normal.

"Alright, Gaito! You did it!" Minako said as she run towards him and hugged him.

"H-Hey! Get off of me!" Gaito complained as he looked and noticed Sakate is gone, "Figures. Sakate ran away."

"He's only tough on weaker opponents." Abygale assumed, "He won't bother you again."

"But what about my sister? If he's from the CHAOS Company, he should know about her." Minako said.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to look for him. We should hurry and go. Gao will need our help." Gaito said.

"Huh? How come?" She asked.

"Because I sense something ominous."

* * *

Back at the Ocean Fighting Stage.

"It looks like another Buddyfight's brewing down there! And this time, it's between Wisdom and Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"All who have been guided by the CHAOS! Humans! Dragons! Deities! Obey your commander! Luminize! Ruler of Havoc!"

"Now, rise before me! Almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

"The CHAOS!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(W: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Kay! Gao Mikado has the first move!" Paruko announced.

"I can't forgive anyone who messes with Buddyfighting like this. Charge and Draw! I equip! Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale!" He paid one life as he equipped his item. He runs through the stage to attack Wisdom, he jumps up as he slashed at Wisdom, inflicting 2 damage.

"Attack me all you like. I'll have you quivering in fear soon enough, Mikado." Wisdom said as he shows no signs of fear.

"My turn's over." Gao declared.

* * *

(G: 9/ Item: Dragoroyale/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(W: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"How could Gao defend against any of this?" Noboru asked, "I mean Wisdom's Buddy alone is a size 30! The game has rules for a reason."

"If only we have time for Baku to rebuilt Gao's deck." Kuguru said.

"But Gao was in a rush earlier. I don't think he has time for the deck rebuilding." Haruka said.

"Remember, Gao's World Number One." Baku recalled, "If anyone can pull this off. Our boy, Gao can, bro. He's the best that I've ever seen." Baku said.

"Watch and learn something. I Draw. I Charge! And I Draw again!" He drew as he chuckled, "Demon Lord Dragon. You're about to witness the combination of CHAOS that my clan discover! Let me reveal to you my supreme wisdom." He said as Batzz is getting irritated, "Behold the most terrifying deity. With inconceivable power! Buddycall to the center! Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII! CHAOS Attribute. Size 30! With 50000 power. 6000 defense. And a critical of 3!"

"It's here again." Gao said.

"And you know that the bigger they are, kid." Batzz said.

"I call CHAOS Osiris to the right!" He calls out Osiris, "With Osiris's effect, I increase my gauge by 1 and I draw one card!" He used the effect as he gained a gauge and drew a card, "I summon thee! I call CHAOS Brute from my hand cards to the center!" He calls out CHAOS Brute on the center, under Geargod VII.

"He calls him in the center again! Even if Geargod VII is there!" Noboru said.

"And that's what Geargod VII's ability, CHAOS Territory does." Kuguru said.

"Yeah. It lets him call 2 monsters to the center position, bro." Baku explained.

"We've seen it a couple of times before, Noboru." Haruka said.

"Yeah. I know."

"I also activate Geargod VII's ability!" Wisdom said.

"Yes, Wisdom!"

"I call CHAOS Azrael to the left!" He calls out Azrael to the left without paying the cost.

"Wisdom used Geargod VII's ability to call a fourth CHAOS monster at no cost since he's begins his attack phase!" Paruko announced.

"Due to Azrael's effect, Geargod VII and CHAOS Brute in the center gain one critical each! Geargod VII has a critical of 4! And Brute, a critical of 5! The CHAOS Monsters are on my field now have a combined total of 12 critical!" Wisdom said, "Osiris. Attack the fighter!" Osiris attacks Gao, inflicting 1 damage, "Now you, Azrael!" Azrael goes to attack Gao as it hits him, inflicting 2 damage.

"These unrelenting attacks are chipping away at Gao's life points!" Paruko announced.

"Hold on, kid!" Batzz said while holding on from the current of the attack, "I won't forgive you if you lose before I get to fight!"

"I know!" Gao said as he was aware.

"Brute! Attack Gao! Punish his defiance!" Wisdom said as Brute comes to make his attack.

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" He cast as he paid one gauge to nullify the attack, "And I draw a card!" He drew a card due to the effect.

"Geargod VII. Attack Gao Mikado! And finish him!"

"Yes, Wisdom!" Geargod said as his eye triggers, "Target: Gao Mikado! Attack!" Geargod shoots his laser attack at Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and gained a gauge.

"He blocked it! And with it's effect, his gauge increases by 1!" Paruko announced.

Noboru sighed in relief, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"He managed to hold on for now." Kuguru said.

"That was a close one. I thought Gao would've lost for a second." Haruka said.

"He doesn't but he can't just defend out there, bro. If he doesn't attack, he's toasted. And he can't use the same method as Daisuke did when he called out Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter." Baku said.

"Well, of course he doesn't. That monster is the only one who can use that ability!" Noboru said.

"Somehow Gao managed to survive Wisdom's overwhelming attack! And now it's his turn!" Paruko announced.

"Come on, kid! Put me in there, already!" Batzz demanded as he was getting impatient.

"Not yet." Gao said as he draws and Charge and Draw, "I call Raid Officer Delta to the left!" He calls out Delta, "I call All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra to the right!" He calls Tetra. Then Gao jumps to the center, "Delta! Go attack Geargod VII!" Delta runs and due to his ability, Gao gains a gauge.

"Geargod VII's ability, activate! Use Osiris on the right as a shield!" Wisdom said as he activates the effect.

"Yes, Wisdom." Geargod grabbed Osiris as he defends himself with a monster, "CHAOS Drain!" Delta attacks Osiris instead of Geargod as it was destroyed along with Geargod's hand in its place.

"CHAOS what?" Gao asked as he was surprised. The others were surprised as well. Then Geargod's hand has been revived.

"Sacrificing a monster of size 3 or less can survive. That's CHAOS Drain!" Wisdom explained, "Another Geargod VII's abilities!"

"That metalhead! I'll smash him into tiny pieces!" Batzz said as he was getting angry.

"Not so fast. I think I have another idea." Gao recommended, "Tetra! Do a Link Attack with me!" Gao said as he and Tetra joined to attack Geargod again.

"I cast! CHAOS Energy! It increases its power and defense by 3000! And gives him Counterattack!" Wisdom cast as Geargod VII was boosted in dark purple aura.

"Counterattack!" Geargod used its left hand as it crushes Tetra. Then Batzz gets irritated even more.

"Out of nowhere! Geargod VII blocks Gao's desperate Link Attack and destroys Tetra on the left! Is this monster indestructible?!" Paruko announced.

"What else he can do, bro? CHAOS Energy just adds to the list of incredible abilities." Baku said.

"So even if Gao attacks him, he could be defeated." Kuguru said.

"But he has CHAOS Drain though. Wisdom could easily stopped Gao's attack by sacrificing the monsters he has on his field." Haruka said.

"We need Batzz. He's our only hope against such a beast." Noboru said as he considered the option. Then Kanata has regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Kanata asked when he woke up.

"Hey! You're okay!" Dai said while helping him.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" Athora said as he was happy to see that his Buddy is okay.

"I remember... The fight... Wisdom and the CHAOS defeated me." Kanata said as he stands up.

"Careful." Athora said.

"He's right. You should rest." Dai advised for Kanata's condition.

"I'm real glad. That Batzz came back to fight this creep." Kanata said as he noticed Gao and Batzz are fighting against Wisdom.

"Yeah... But Gao hasn't called him to fight yet." Dai said.

"He can do it! Please, Gao. You're... You're... the only one who can defeat Wisdom!" Kanata believed.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast!" He paid one gauge to cast, "One Who Comes from Havoc! I increase my hand cards by 2, and there's more..." He drew 2 cards, "When I begin my attack phase, Geargod VII's ability activates!"

"Yes, Wisdom!" Geargod said.

"I call CHAOS Hadeath from my hand cards to the right!" He calls out Hadeath without paying the cost.

"Wisdom does it again! He uses Geargod VII's ability to call CHAOS Hadeath at no cost instead of the usual 5 gauge!" Paruko announced.

"Geargod VII. Attack Gao Mikado!" Wisdom commanded his Buddy.

"Yes, Wisdom."

"Now I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he regained one life.

"I thought he might have another Dragon Shield. He gains one life due to its effect!" Paruko announced.

"Brute! Attack!" Wisdom ordered Brute as it goes to attack Gao.

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" Gao pay one gauge to cast as he nullified the attack, "With its effect, I draw one card!" He drew a card due to its effect.

"Gao blocks the attack and draws one card! We expect no less from the World Number One!" Paruko announced as Hadeath attacks Gao, "But Wisdom won't light up because his attacks keep coming!" Hadeath inflicted 3 damage.

"Hadeath! Double Attack!" Wisdom ordered for the Double Attack. Then Hadeath swings another sword as it hits Gao, inflicting 3 damage.

"The attack lands! Gao is now down to just one life point!" Paruko announced.

"Gao's gonna lose!" Haruka said.

"He blocked two of his attacks already. I don't even know if I've been able to hold off more than that." Dai said.

"And Wisdom's still has CHAOS Azrael." Kuguru said.

"Come on, Gao! You've always been a king of dumb luck, right?! Dip deeper! And pull out some of that special luck of yours now!" Noboru said.

"I told you, if you lose this before I get a chance to fight, I'll never forgive you." Batzz recalled the warning.

"I know, Batzz. Don't worry. You and I are Buddies. You gotta trust me!" Gao said.

"Buddies, you say?" Wisdom asked as he snickered, "You can't even unlock the full powers of the Demon Lord Dragon." It got Gao surprised.

"What are you saying?" Gao asked.

"I viewed each of your Buddyfight in the World Buddy Masters Tournament." Wisdom said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _"Phony Demon Lord!" Batzz yelled as he tries to attack Asmodai._

 _"Teacher's Recommended with a Body Slam of Rage!" Asmodai grew huge as he bodied slammed at Batzz._

 _'I saw your fights with Tetsuya Kurodake. Ku Teito. Sakate Onigashira. And Kanata Ozora. But every time you have the potential to shine, you're an utter disappointment and failed to meet my expectations. You proved that you're too weak to be the Demon Lord Dragon's Buddy.'_

* * *

"What are you trying to say?" Gao asked.

"I think I'm saying it. Monsters and their Buddies required constant upgrades to improve and reached new heights. But you show no signs of progress!" Wisdom explained.

"Huh?" Gao got confused.

"The Demon Lord Dragon has a unique power with untapped potential. For you to think that you dominate and control that power is quite laughable!" Wisdom said as Batzz is getting enraged.

"Control and dominate me? Don't make me laugh!" Batzz yelled as he snapped, "I don't take orders from anybody! And no one controls the Batzz!"

"Do you actually believe that?" Wisdom asked as Batzz is enraging more, "I be able to manipulate you quite easily. Just like what I did with a human Buddyfighter."

"A human Buddyfighter?" Gao asked.

"You, the very same Demon Lord Dragon who once threatened Dragon World with total destruction!"

"You scum..." Batzz said, "I suspected that you knew... All about my past."

"Of course I do. I know all there is to know about you, I recorded your entire life. All of your past that you can remember. All the dark past that you can't!" Wisdom said as it surprised Gao and Batzz.

"Is he referring to what I think he is?" Kuguru assumed.

"Hey, guys!" Minako yelled as she and Gaito and Abygale came back.

"Minako! Gaito!" Baku said.

"When he tried to destroy Dragon World." Gaito said as they got off and Abygale reverted back to his small form, "Well, that's what we heard."

"Yeah, from that Sakate guy who escaped from us." She said.

"Yes, that's what I was told as well." Abygale agreed.

"So why is he bringing it up?" Noboru wondered.

"Maybe there are parts that Batzz doesn't know." Gaito assumed, "A events that he has no memory." Batzz then gets raged.

"Is that true? Tell me!" Gao requested, "You don't remember your past?"

"Zip it. And don't ask anymore foolish question!" Batzz complained.

"So it is true. That explains why that time..." Gao recalled when he asked Batzz.

* * *

 _"I have to ask. Why did you try to destroy your own Dragon World?" Gao wondered._

* * *

"You don't remember anything at all about the time you wrecked Dragon World, didn't you?" Gao deduced, "Talk to me!" Batzz grunted as he was getting nervous.

"Destruction that can bring about a new order. Demon Lord Dragon. Your past exploits were truly heroic!" Wisdom complimented.

"Silence!" Batzz yelled, "Why would anyone trust a word that you say? I don't need to hear tales from the past!"

"Fine then. Let's talk future. Consider this my final warning. Lord Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the 1st. Come and fight by my side." Wisdom offered, "Let us create an ideal world together, a balanced World! Walked that World with me!"

"The only place I'll be walking is on your face! Once I crush you and that mechanic cyclops!" Batzz refused.

"Negotiations have failed." Wisdom said.

"The fighters took a little break for a heated discussion. But it looks like the match is resuming. And with only two hand cards with one left remaining!" Paruko announced, "Does Gao stand any chance of victory?!"

"Know this! I won't give up until the very end! You'll learn the strength of the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao said.

"That's the spirit, kid! Go on!" Batzz said.

"Azrael! You may finish off the fighter!" Wisdom ordered his monster for a final attack.

"Will this be the final blow?!" Paruko announced as Azrael is going to attack.

"What's Gao gonna do now?!" Dai asked.

"If that attack hits, it's all over for him and for Batzz!" Minako said.

"He has to do something!" Gaito said.

"Focus! You can do this!" Kanata said.

"I cast! Dragon Shield! White Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he reduced the damage. It got Wisdom grunted for frustration.

"He blocked it! Unbelievably, the tedious Mikado still have a Dragon Shield in his hand cards!" Paruko announced.

"Gao survived that attack! He did it!" Haruka said.

"Maybe Gao does have a chance to win after all." Kuguru said.

"That Gao... He really is the king of dumb luck, isn't it?!" Noboru said. Then Gao pulled the lever as it turns sideways.

"My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"This time, you better call me, kid." Batzz advised as he was getting ready.

"I Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I'll crush him in an unrecognizable force!" Batzz said as he jumps and transforms to his true form. The platform closes as Batzz was on the right.

"Wow! Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz is in the house!" Paruko announced.

"Let's do this, Batzz." Gao said.

"Oh yeah! Leave it to me, kid!" Batzz said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Hello there! Welcome back to more Corner Time! Unfortunately, Daisuke won't be back any time soon. But let's freshen up by showing the next card for this chapter. However, there will be more cards that won't be related to Cosmics. In any case, here's this one!" Ryuusei clapped his hands twice as the card revealed itself. It shows a male, humanoid mechanical, dragon with a red radiant armor, blue visor-like eyes, orange hair, ruby gems as the shoulder guards, a long metal tail two pairs of crimson bat-like, metal wings. His weapon his a hi-tech katana with a red blade, white hilt and ribbon on the pommel, "Here's a samurai Cosmic monster. He is called Cosmic Samurai, Seita. A size 1 monster with 4000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 2. When this attacks, if Daisuke have another "Cosmo Dragon" with a soul on the field, he can draw a card. It's a useful card. Just as long as I'm remained on the field. The next chapter will be part 2 of Gao going against Wisdom. Since he calls out Batzz, I hope that Wisdom won't use the same spell he used when Daisuke's Impact failed. Give me a review of what you think and provide more ideas. Give thanks to jdkeller2000 for providing the idea of this monster. So as Daisuke would say, 'Til then bye for now'!" Ryuusei waved as the screen faded black.


	17. Revenge Battle part 2: Impact Failure

Chapter 17: Revenge Battle part 2: Impact Failure

* * *

"My name is Chibi Panda!"

"Know this! I won't give up until the very end! You'll learn the strength of the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao said.

"That's the spirit, kid! Go on!" Batzz said.

"Azrael! You may finish off the fighter!" Wisdom ordered his monster for a final attack.

"Will this be the final blow?!" Paruko announced as Azrael is going to attack.

"What's Gao gonna do now?!" Dai asked.

"If that attack hits, it's all over for him and for Batzz!" Minako said.

"He has to do something!" Gaito said.

"Focus! You can do this!" Kanata said.

"I cast! Dragon Shield! White Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he reduced the damage. It got Wisdom grunted for frustration.

"He blocked it! Unbelievably, the tedious Mikado still have a Dragon Shield in his hand cards!" Paruko announced.

"Gao survived that attack! He did it!" Haruka said.

"Maybe Gao does have a chance to win after all." Kuguru said.

"That Gao... He really is the king of dumb luck, isn't it?!" Noboru said. Then Gao pulled the lever as it turns sideways.

"My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"This time, you better call me, kid." Batzz advised as he was getting ready.

"I Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I'll crush him in an unrecognizable force!" Batzz said as he jumps and transforms to his true form. The platform closes as Batzz was on the right.

"Wow! Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz is in the house!" Paruko announced.

"Let's do this, Batzz." Gao said.

"Oh yeah! Leave it to me, kid!" Batzz said.

"Gao and Wisdom are heading an epic Buddyfight! Wisdom's Buddy, Geargod VII is amazingly strong! And he has Gao on the ropes! But now Big Boss Batzz has been called and will fight again! And... we'll take back the Mirage Card and the Tyrant card that Wisdom stole no matter what!"

* * *

"I'll enjoy watching that smug face of yours thrived in absolute terror!" Batzz said.

"Geargod VII." Wisdom said as Gao is grunting in frustration, "Enlightened the Demon Lord Dragon! Destroy him utterly and thoroughly!"

"Yes. Wisdom." Geargod VII said as it prepares its attack.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Really? And you're sure it was Wisdom from the CHAOS Control Company who stole Gao's card?" Tasuku asked.

"We told Daisuke about this, and he just ran off, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"It's obvious that Daisuke would head off without having to wait for us." Jackknife said.

"I hope he's okay though." Tasuku said.

"You are his partner after all, Tasuku. I'm sure that Daisuke can handle things until you go help out." Zanya said.

"But still..."

"Tasuku, we've just detected highly abnormal energy readings coming from Cho-Tokyo Bay!" Ku informed as she was on screen in another room.

* * *

"We believe this mysterious energy is causing the interference that's responsible for blocking all communications throughout the Bay area." Satsuki explained.

"It sure does seem to have Wisdom's fingerprints all over it." Ku predicted.

* * *

"Sorry, but why would the head of World Conglomerative do something like this?" Jackknife asked.

"And he definitely use those words? He plans to upgrade the World?" Tasuku asked, "There must be a clue somewhere. Our job is figure out what it means."

"Our only hope is if Daisuke returns with information." Zanya said.

"Seeing if he comes back, yo." Tetsuya said.

"But if this 'upgrade' is something he can achieve by transforming the Mirage Card into The CHAOS... then..."

* * *

"Nevermind that now. Our priority should be stopping Wisdom." Ku recommended.

* * *

"You're right. Head to the scene on the double." Tasuku said.

* * *

"Aye aye! Tasuku sir!" Ku saluted as she noticed something on screen, "Huh? Tasuku! Ryuusei is heading back here!"

* * *

"Ryuusei?" Tasuku asked.

"Daisuke must be coming back." Zanya assumed.

"He must has some information, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Let's go see."

* * *

At the roof, near the launchpad. Ryuusei came back with Daisuke in his crystal condition.

"Ryuusei!" Tasuku said as he and the others came.

"Tasuku!" Ryuusei said.

"Daisuke..." Tasuku said as he checked on him, "What happened?"

"We got careless. Daisuke tried to use Impact card on Wisdom, but it failed. As a result, he was beginning to crystallized. But luckily, we managed to stop it in time before he was completely crystallized." Ryuusei explained.

"That's not good, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Then that means he couldn't defeat him." Zanya said, "Wisdom must be really strong."

"And that's not the worst part." Ryuusei said.

"What do you mean?" Tasuku asked.

"Wisdom stole Daisuke's card, Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter!" Ryuusei said as Tasuku was surprised.

"What?!"

"Looks like we have our proof." Zanya said, "Not only has Gao's Mirage Card has been stolen, but Wisdom also stole Daisuke's monster as well."

"We'll have the Buddy Police take care of him at once. We better hurry and get over to the Bay." Tasuku said as Tetsuya and Zanya nodded.

* * *

Back at the Ocean Fighting Stage...

"Gao's finally decided to call the Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz! But is it too late?! Can he really defeat Geargod VII?!" Paruko announced.

"Raid Officer Delta! Attack Geargod VII!" Gao commanded as Delta runs and jumps to attack at Geargod VII.

"I cast! CHAOS Wall! Barrier of Havoc!" Wisdom cast as the barrier blocks off Delta's attack, "It's nullified. And my gauge goes up by 1!" He gained a gauge due to the spell's effect.

"I never heard of that spell before!" Noboru said.

"And the CHAOS as its attribute." Baku said.

"Don't flinch, kid! Attack him!" Batzz demanded.

"Way ahead of ya!" Gao said as three platforms in the center, rises up as each one raised like a stair. Gao runs as he steps on each one to attack Geargod VII, "Eat this, pal!" The platform that Gao stepped on rises higher as he was ready to attack.

"Use Azrael as your shield!" Wisdom said as he used his Buddy's effect.

"Yes. Wisdom!" One of Geargod's hand grabbed CHAOS Azrael as he used it as a shield to block Gao's attack, "CHAOS Drain!" Gao slashed at Azrael as he destroys it along with Geargod's hand.

"Geargod uses his ability! Azrael goes to the Drop Zone and he stays on the field!" Paruko announced.

"Kid! Go hit him again!" Batzz said as Gao makes his second attack.

"Use Brute as your next substitute!" Wisdom said as Geargod grabbed Brute and Gao attacks it instead.

"CHAOS Drain!" Brute is destroyed along with Geargod's hand.

"This time, Brute becomes a replacement!" Paruko announced, "Even with Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale's Double Attack, Gao can't matched Geargod VII's defense!"

"Check it. Wisdom's down to just two monsters, bro." Baku said.

"He has Geargod VII and CHAOS Hadeath left on the field." Haruka said.

"Gao has Batzz on his right." Gaito said.

"Batzz's currently have 16000 point and he can attack three times." Abygale explained.

"But that only requires if Gao has less than 5 life. And he already has 2 life left." Minako said.

"It's perfect. If they can land all their attacks during this turn..." Athora said.

"Then Gao can defeat Wisdom!" Kanata said.

"And the Buddy Police should be arriving here any minute!" Dai said, "So Wisdom, your evil deeds stops here!"

"The Buddy Police won't be coming." Wisdom said as everyone was surprised, "I make sure of it. Even if I have to deal with one of their members." Gao returns to his position as he remembered that Wisdom got Daisuke.

"Yeah, I already know you had to hurt our friend! And you stole his card!" Gao said.

"Of course I did. However, when he returns do you think that he'll able to give you the location of what I am?" He asked as Gao got confused.

* * *

At Cho-Tokyo, the Buddy Police are trying to head over to the Bay, along with the monsters.

"Attention, citizens!" Ku announced on speakerphone, "This is a Buddy Police Emergency!" Ku was in the car with Tasuku, along with their Buddies, including Ryuuga, who joins along to help, "Everyone please get way to our vehicles!" Tasuku then noticed something on the road as he stopped.

"Look out!" He stopped the car as he noticed a huge golem monster with a CHAOS mark on its chest with two branches around its neck and has a tail. In front of him is the tall tanned man from the CHAOS Control Company, "It can't be..." Tasuku said. Then the girl from the CHAOS Company shows up with her Buddy, her Buddy is a general, wearing an evil demon armor, with black tattered cape, evil eyes, and carries a deadly skeletal sword.

"Hey! Move aside! Didn't you hear me?!" Ku complained, "You're now impeding offical Buddy Police business, Bob!" She yelled, "Vacate your position or we'll have to arrest you!"

"Blah blah blah blah. Dream on, fancy pants." Ku heard a voice as it was the boy with the sword on his back as he was on the car, freaking them out.

"How did he get there?!" Ryuuga asked as the boy jumped off the car. He showed them the mark of the CHAOS Company on his jacket.

"That symbol... It's..." Ku recognized.

"The CHAOS Company. They must be associated with Wisdom somehow." Satsuki assumed.

"Correct. We're a special ops division of the CHAOS Company. I'm Brutal of the Martial Arts." Brutal introduced himself.

"Keisetsu of the Sword Arts." Keisetsu introduced himself.

"I am. Tenko of the Dynasty Arts." Tenko introduced herself.

"And we're the CHAOS Four." Keisetsu said.

"Brtual, Keisetsu, and Tenko?" Tasuku asked as they got out of the car.

"So you intend to interfere with our mission?!" Ku asked.

"Our mission. Is to stop the Buddy Police. From interfering. With Master Wisdom." Tenko said.

"And it's directly from Master Wisdom himself." Brutal said.

"Hey... Aren't you Tasuku Ryuenji?" Keisetsu asked as he recognized him, "You look weaker in person. So where's your partner? The one called Daisuke Masamune? And what's with a girl?"

"Keisetsu. You do know Tenko is a girl." Brutal recalled.

"Nah, she may be a girl. But she's someone who only follows Wisdom's order. It's no big deal." Keisetsu said as Tenko raised her sword at Keisetsu.

"I do not allow any mockery. To me. Wisdom gave me that order." Tenko said.

"Whoa. Calm down. It's like I did it on purpose." He said as Tenko puts her sword down, "But come on, look at that girl. Is it 'Bringing your little sister to workday'?" He assumed.

"I am not little! I am Officer Ku Teito! A Buddy Police Trainee! And I can mock the deck with you!" Ku yelled.

"Heh! Trainee, my foot! You're too short to be a Buddy Cop!" Keisetsu snickered as Ku is getting angry.

"That does it! Now you made me mad! I'm arresting you for being a total jerk!" Ku issued.

"Ooooh, you're scaring me. Hey, Brutal. Tenko. Looks like it's time to play." Keisetsu said as he prepared herself. Then Brutal cracked his knuckles.

"We can't have you beyond this point. We will stop you by any means possible." He said. Then Tenko pulls out her sword.

"Master Wisdom's orders are absolute. I will. Fight. Until none are left." She said.

* * *

Back at the Ocean Fighting Stage, Batzz is starting to snap.

"The Buddy Police would only get in my way! I'll crush you like the insect you are! I don't need more witnesses!" Batzz said.

"I'm counting on you! First attack, CHAOS Hadeath!" Gao chose the target for Batzz.

"Coming up. One Hadeath Sunnyside up!" He crushes Hadeath with his gauntlet as he destroys it. Wisdom takes 3 damage due to Lifelink.

"Hadeath's Lifelink gives Wisdom 3 damage! Now he's down to 6 life points!" Paruko announced.

"Attack again, Batzz! Defeat Geargod VII!" Gao commanded.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Batzz said as he jumps to destroy Geargod VII. Wisdom then grunted in frustration, "Think fast, you mindless motorized freak!"

"Delete." Geargod used his hands into fist to attack but Batzz battles the arms as he destroys one of them. Then he kicks another off. And slashes both of the remains with his gauntlet and then he struck a final blow at Geargod's head. With all of his might, he pulls off Geargod's head from its body as he finally destroys it.

"Yes!" Gao said.

"He did it!" Noboru said.

"Batzz finally defeated Geargod VII!" Haruka said.

"I can't believe it." Kuguru said.

"Nice going! But don't stop! Keep pushing to your advantage!" Dai encourages Gao to keep going.

"Batzz! Final target is Wisdom!" Gao said.

"Take this!" Batzz strikes at Wisdom, inflicting 2 damage.

"Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz is overwhelming Triple Attack, leaves Wisdom with just four life! We've seen this strategy before! Gao tries for another last second victory!" Paruko announced. Then out of smoke, Wisdom's Core Gadget came out as Wisdom grabbed it. He snickered.

"I never expected you'd perform so well. Hats off to you. Demon Lord." Wisdom said.

"Heh! Your empty praise brings no pleasure, you spangling miscreant!" Batzz insulted Wisdom.

"Let's finish it!" Gao said, "We are gonna defeat you!"

"That's impossible." Wisdom said.

"Why's that?" Gao asked.

"He's just talking tough. Do you honestly think that you can survive our next attack?!" Batzz asked.

"I do and I will. And you know why. After that last match, you can think you can finish me off? No matter what you attempt, I will survive. I operate the system of my great ideal. And so there is no way that I can lose to you." Wisdom explained, "I will upgrade the Earth and the reason for this, is clear! Because upgrading our World is the one and only path to ensure complete and absolute peace!"

* * *

Back at the city, Keisetsu used his item as he immediately slashed the armored car. Then Brutal used his light sword as he pierced at the monster. Tenko used her spell as she slashes multiple times at the monster as she closed her sword and they were instantly destroyed. Brutal's Buddy monster punches the monsters out of the way and Tenko's Buddy Monster swings his sword as he slashes the monsters.

"This is bad." Tasuku said as Jack and Ryuuga transforms to their form.

"Yeah, they're unbelievably strong." Ku agreed.

"Haa. Buddy Police are as weak as they come." Keisetsu said, "Talk about lame."

"It is not our wish to harm you. Retreat to your donut shop." Brutal advised.

"Good one. Once Master Wisdom's New World begins, you'll work for us." He said.

"Master Wisdom's objective will be complete. You have no chance. Of stopping our Master Wisdom." Tenko said.

"What should we do?" Ku asked.

""Retreating' isn't in the Buddy Police handbook." Tasuku said.

* * *

"From where I stand, the current World is ugly. Its devolve to a pathetic state, too hideous for words! It's because we allow monsters to roam about as if they owe the place." Wisdom explained.

"What's he talking about?" Kuguru asked.

"Don't know but he's really creeping me out." Noboru said.

"Me too." Haruka said as she clings to Kuguru.

"There. There. It's okay, Haruka." Kuguru comforted her.

"Humans and monsters are not equals. And they shouldn't exist on equal terms!" Wisdom said.

"So what do you suggest? What's your greatest idea to upgrade things, man?" Gao asked.

"All monsters should be controlled. And trained by us, humans!" He replied as Gao was surprised.

"He thinks we should order around our monsters?" Gaito asked.

"He's got to be joking! No way in heck we ever do that!" Minako said.

"So that means I tell El Quixote what to do, like a dog?" Noboru asked as he give an example.

"And I dominate Takosuke? Takosuke, how would you feel about that?" Paruko asked her Buddy as he quickly denies it.

"Takochu! Takochu! Takochu!"

"That's nonsense. I think your infidels a fishline of a load." Dai said.

"Listen! Monsters are our friends, Wisdom! You understand?!" Kanata asked.

"It's that kind of sentimentalize that created the problem we're in." Wisdom said, "Tell me, Gao. What's your opinion?" He asked Gao for his opinion, "Your terrifying Buddy monster nearly destroyed Dragon World. Will you actually choose to stand beside him until the very end?"

"Any day!" Gao replied instantly, "Like I told ya, Demon Lord, Batzz is my Buddy! Which means I would choose him, every time." Batzz then smiled.

"Likewise, kid."

"That's a foolish way of thinking. You young people fundamentally misunderstand what monsters really are!" Wisdom said.

"Yeah, how's that?" Gao asked.

"Monsters are very dangerous beings. They have battled and threaten each other since ancient times! They are nothing more than inferior lifeforms! The govern named systems of the World became flawed as soon as we began accepting and cherishing these characters. These existing of these worthless obese has corrupted us. And deteriorated the moral fiber of our civilization! So I will chaosify monsters of all Worlds and place them under my control! Every monster will become a CHAOS monster and be united under my Flag! Once these monsters become my fateful servant. I will upgrade the World! At long last, we will have our perfect, beautifully, balanced society with the humans at the top! This is the World that I seek!"

"So you wanna make all monsters into CHAOS Monsters?"

"It's been my clan's mission for generation! I devoted all the resources for my CHAOS Company to achieve it! Now my deepest desires within sight. The time has come!"

"You're ridiculous!" Gao complained as Wisdom was surprised, "And clearly insane! I won't let you achieve your mission!" Gao swore.

"Me neither! You villainous pig gnat! You won't do a thing while I'm here!" Batzz said.

"Just know this. What happens next is on you." Wisdom said as Gao ran back into position.

"Come on, Batzz! Let's get him! Final Phase!" Gao declared.

* * *

Back at the city, the battle continues on. Keisetsu attacks the monsters and destroys them. The squadron grabbed hold of Brutal's monster. Brutal throws his weapons at the Chasers as they were destroyed. Then Tenko's Buddy swings his sword as he slashed them as they were destroyed. Tenko joins along as she did the same.

"Satsuki! Let's defeat these criminals!" Ku recommended.

"No, Satsuki's firepower is too great to unleash in this city!" Tasuku said.

"If only I can use my Gears, but I can't. Not without Daisuke's help." Ryuusei said.

"I'm afraid we have to handle things without him for now." Tasuku said.

"I'm terribly sorry, Admiral." Satsuki apologized.

"Well, we must do something!" Ku said desperately.

"You won't get away with this!" The Assault Leaders are charging towards Brutal's Buddy Monster.

"Never underestimated the Buddy Police!" The other group grabbed hold of Tenko's Buddy.

"Leave this to us, Tasuku!" Assault Leader said.

"You and Ku, must get to the ocean!" Heroic Blader said.

"I can't leave!" Tasuku refused.

"There's no time to argue, Tasuku!" Ryuusei said.

"But-!"

"He's right. Stopping Wisdom is our main priority." Jack recalled.

"You're right. Can we use Satsuki to get there?" Tasuku requested.

"It's our pleasure!" Ku accepted.

"Satsuki! Sending sail!" Satsuki transformed to her Battleship form.

"Oh great. They're getting away." Keisetsu said.

"We must. Go after them. Our orders-" Tenko said but Brutal halt her.

"We'll dispose of these peons first then we'll chase after them." Brtual recommended.

"Sounds good." Keisetsu agreed.

"Very well." Tenko accepted.

* * *

Back at the Fighting Stage.

"Gao's just declared Final Phase! Could this be the end?!" Paruko announced, "Of this long and ferocious battle!"

"Takochu!"

"This will finish you off!" Gao said.

"Hey! Take my rage! Take my power! I give it all to you!" Batzz jumps as he transforms into the Thunder Lance, Gao grabs it as the darkness shrouds his entire body. But then the sun appears on Gao as the armor breaks in half. He jumps up, "I cast!" He run towards the top of the Thunder Lance as he grabs the tip and throws it with all his might, "Impact!" He dashes down, "Thunder Lance! X-Tempest Buster!" He hits the lance as the X flames around the Earth as the center gushing a geyser of fire.

"The attack lands! The incredible Thunder Lance X-Tempest Buster! Gao wins fair and square!" Paruko announced.

"Takochu!"

"Now then. Learn your lesson, chatterbox?" Batzz said as he was back to normal. But then all of the sudden, Gao's Impact didn't wore off. Wisdom was still standing as his Flag didn't get destroyed after the loss.

"Huh?! No way!" Baku was surprised.

"How come Wisdom's Flag didn't disappeared?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know." Kuguru said.

"This is impossible." Gaito said.

"We all saw Gao's attack hit its target, didn't we?" Abygale asked.

"Yeah. No one can ever stop Gao's X-Tempest Buster." Minako said.

"I'm confused! Gao inflicted 5 damage to Wisdom who only have 4 life points left! And yet Wisdom still standing down there!" Paruko announced.

"What gives? Why didn't my Impact attack worked?" Gao asked while he was in still his Impact form.

"You should know that from the last match. I use the spell when Daisuke used his Impact attack on me." Wisdom recalled.

"You mean?"

"That's right. I use the Selfish Purification. The same card that I used to have Daisuke crystallized." He explained as the match was recalled.

* * *

 _"I cast!" He run towards the top of the Thunder Lance as he grabs the tip and throws it with all his might, "Impact!" He dashes down as the Thunder Lance was about to hit Wisdom._

 _"I cast! A Selfish Purification!" Wisdom cast as his life was regained by 3._

 _"Thunder Lance! X-Tempest Buster!" He hits the lance as the X flames around the Earth as the center gushing a geyser of fire._ _Wisdom was dealt with 5 damage._

 _"A Selfish Purifciation allows me to return 3 cards from the Drop Zone to the bottom of my deck, to regained 3 life points!" Wisdom said._

* * *

"So when you Impact activated, I have 7 life points, not 4. I told you I survive your attack." Wisdom said with an evil look on his face which made Gao surprised. And Batzz is getting angry.

"Unbelievable! X-Tempest Buster did inflict 5 damage but Wisdom's quick thinking leaves him two life points remaining!" Paruko announced, "Is this the end of Gao Mikado?!"

"Takochu!"

"What a move!" Kanata said.

"He used the same card that he used against Big bro!" Haruka said.

"Did you honestly believe that you can defeat me? Haven't you learned about this since the last match?" Wisdom asked.

"This is not over yet, man!" Gao said as he suddenly felt the pain from his arm when it was shrouded, it started to go berserk.

"What's happening?!" Kuguru asked after seeing Gao in pain.

"Is this like the crystallization I heard about?" Noboru asked.

"I don't know but it's from Gao's Impact." Abygale said, "When he becomes one with Batzz. It seems..."

"Batzz's power is overwhelming him! Just like what that Cosmic monster did with Daisuke!" Athora recalled, "They can't remain like this!"

"Yeah, but if Gao can't withstand it, he'll lose!" Dai said.

"Come on! Pull it together! Come on!" Batzz said while Gao holds on the pain.

"Do you think you can handle it easy? Daisuke couldn't handle it and he's already got himself crystallized. That energy is coming from your own power, Batzz." Wisdom said as Batzz grunted in frustration, "Because of you and you ignorance reptilian brain, your Buddy is suffering before your every eyes and ensure that I win the match!" He explained as Gao's gauntlet broke as he fell to the ground, "I don't even need to land a finishing blow, it's like killing two birds in one stone. Once again, I'm victorious!" He declared himself the winner.

"Toad! Hey, kid." Batzz whispered to Gao to see if he's okay. Paruko gasped.

"What a terrible turn of events! Gao can't continue fighting in this condition! It's bad for Daisuke to have his condition but for Gao, this is worse!" Paruko announced, "This match is over!" Gao was automatically out. Then Chibi Panda came out of the deck.

"Gao! Are you okay?!" Chibi Panda asked as he checked on him, "You have to wake up!"

"Satisfied? Your Buddy has died, just like Daisuke!" Wisdom said as Batzz got irritated, "Barlbatzz Dragoroyal the 1st. You must understand now, join me if you seek to become the strongest. It's the only way." Wisdom makes his offer again to Batzz.

"Can't you hear?! I would never join you!" Batzz refused.

"Then I guess I'll have to take you by force." Wisdom recommended, "Geargod VII. Apprehend him."

"Yes. Wisdom. Target: Demon Lord Dragon." Geargod appears above Batzz as it reaches to capture him.

"You wretch." Batzz said but then a cannon fired, missing the aim at Geargod as it hits the ocean. It was Satsuki and the others, who has arrived on time.

"Wisdom! Stop right there!" Tasuku said as they were inside Satsuki.

"There's no escape for you, card-stealer!" Ku said, "And don't you try and run!"

"It's Tasuku!" Kanata noticed.

"With Satsuki and Ku!" Kuguru said.

"We have some unwanted guest. We'll meet again, Demon Lord Dragon. Buddy Police." Wisdom said as Geargod uses his eye to flash at Satsuki with the others inside to blind them.

"What's that light?! I can't see a thing!" Ku said as she tries to block the light with her arm.

"Must be Wisdom!" Tasuku assumed. The flash of light faded as Wisdom and Geargod, disappeared out of sight.

"Abnormality detected. All our data related to Wisdom has been erased." Satsuki informed the situation.

"How did our evidence get erased?" Ryuuga asked.

"Maybe it was that beam of light he shot at us!" Ku assumed.

"He not only know escaped, but make sure we lost our evidence against him." Tasuku said.

* * *

Later, at sunset. The others went to check on Gao.

"Gao!" Noboru said.

"Please hang on!" Kuguru said.

"Please come back!" Haruka said.

"Bro!" Baku said.

"He's not waking up." Kanata said as he checked on him.

"Move your hand if you can hear me!" Dai said.

"I can't believe we lost another one. We need to get them to a doctor. Let's take him to the Buddy Police Hospital." Tasuku recommended.

"We'll take Satsuki!" Ku recommended.

"Don't touch him!" Batzz yelled as they moved aside. Then Batzz picked up Gao as he looked of how bad Gao is now, "Sorry, kid. This is my fault." He blamed himself.

"Batzz?" Kanata asked.

"Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said as Batzz flew off, "Big Boss, come back!" He whined, "Big Boss!"

* * *

At the horizon, Wisdom and Geargod are flying back to HQ.

"I managed to obtained the Mirage Card as planned. And..." He looked at the card, "I got an extra prize in my hands. Next, I'll upgrade Geargod VII. And move on to the next phase. I'll deal with Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the 1st after that." Wisdom said as he reached back to the CHAOS Control Company.

* * *

At the ocean bay, Batzz placed Gao on the grass near the beach as he reverted back to his small form. He regrets of what he has done to Gao after Wisdom stopped his Impact.

"It's all my fault." Batzz said.

"There they are!" Kuguru said as the others found him.

"What did you bring him here for, Batzz? We gotta get him into the hospital!" Noboru complained.

"Silence! And watch your toe." Batzz said. Then Chibi Panda goes down as he was near Batzz.

"Big Boss. We must get Gao to a doctor right away. They're already taking Daisuke over there so Gao needs to go too! We may not have much time!" Chibi Panda said.

"S'up, Chibi Panda! Batzz!" They heard Gao's voice all of the sudden. They looked at Gao as they see that Gao is still unconscious in that condition, but then got surprised as they saw Gao as he was a ghost all of the sudden.

"That you, kid?" Batzz asked, "What happened?"

"Huh? What is he talking about?" Haruka asked.

"I don't understand!" Noboru said as they were confused of what's going on.

"Open your eyes! Can't you see this?!" Batzz said as he pointed to where the ghost Gao is at.

"See what?" Haruka asked.

"Hey you guys." Gao said but then he noticed his body in front of him, "Why am I down there?" He wondered, "But if I'm here, then... that means..." He realized what's going on, "Oh man! D-D-Did this mean what I think it means!"

"Afraid so, kid." Batzz said as Chibi Panda was behind Batzz after getting scared to see Gao as a ghost.

"It means you've passed on, Gao." Chibi Panda said as Gao got crazily surprised, "And now you've turned into a ghost!"

"What?!" Everyone asked so surprisingly.

"Wait, if Gao passed on, does that mean?" Noboru asked.

"Daisuke could be the same!" Kuguru said.

* * *

At the Buddy Police Hospital, Tasuku and Ku, including the Buddies were at the hospital room where Daisuke is. Jack, Ryuuga, and Satsuki were surprised for what they saw. They saw Daisuke as he became a ghost too.

"D-Daisuke..." Jack said, "You're a... a ghost." Daisuke looked at himself.

"I'm... dead?" Daisuke asked.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Hello, everybody! Welcome back to more Corner Time! It is sad to say that Gao has fallen victim to his Impact but I don't know if it's a bright to see him as a ghost. Not even Daisuke. Anyways, for this chapter, we are showing you one card! Here it is!" He snapped his finger as the card revealed itself. It shows a muscular, humanoid, male, cyborg dragon, with light gray, metallic scales, yellow eyes, a mechanical right arm, iron horns and mechanical legs. He wears a dark blue battle suit with silver glowing gird-like designs, and light gray, detachable, hi-tech wings, "This is another Cosmic monster. He is called Cosmic Battler, Gosei. Size 1 monster with 5000 power, 2000 defense, and a critical of 3. If this card has a "Cosmic Beast" or "Dragonarms" in its soul, the player will choose an "Star" item on its field and that item gets critical +1! This card will definitely come in handy when using an item. This chapter is done. The next chapter will be about finding out how to resurrect Gao and the mystery will be involved at Aibo Academy. Give us a review of what you think and provide more Cosmic ideas. Thank GreeD109 for this card. Until then good bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	18. Hanako-san in the Toilet

Chapter 18: Hanako-san in the Toilet

* * *

"My name is Chibi Panda!"

At the horizon, Wisdom and Geargod are flying back to HQ.

"I managed to obtained the Mirage Card as planned. And..." He looked at the card, "I got an extra prize in my hands. Next, I'll upgrade Geargod VII. And move on to the next phase. I'll deal with Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the 1st after that." Wisdom said as he reached back to the CHAOS Control Company.

* * *

At the ocean bay, Batzz placed Gao on the grass near the beach as he reverted back to his small form. He regrets of what he has done to Gao after Wisdom stopped his Impact.

"It's all my fault." Batzz said.

"There they are!" Kuguru said as the others found him.

"What did you bring him here for, Batzz? We gotta get him into the hospital!" Noboru complained.

"Silence! And watch your toe." Batzz said. Then Chibi Panda goes down as he was near Batzz.

"Big Boss. We must get Gao to a doctor right away. They're already taking Daisuke over there so Gao needs to go too! We may not have much time!" Chibi Panda said.

"S'up, Chibi Panda! Batzz!" They heard Gao's voice all of the sudden. They looked at Gao as they see that Gao is still unconscious in that condition, but then got surprised as they saw Gao as he was a ghost all of the sudden.

"That you, kid?" Batzz asked, "What happened?"

"Huh? What is he talking about?" Haruka asked.

"I don't understand!" Noboru said as they were confused of what's going on.

"Open your eyes! Can't you see this?!" Batzz said as he pointed to where the ghost Gao is at.

"See what?" Haruka asked.

"Hey you guys." Gao said but then he noticed his body in front of him, "Why am I down there?" He wondered.

"Last time, Wisdom uses A Selfish Purification, the spell he used against Daisuke last time to defeat Gao's X-Tempest Buster! And... what's worst is that Gao couldn't withstand Batzz's incredible energy! And he collapse! Now he's a ghost! Wait a sec. Daisuke was a victim from his Impact too. Does that mean that he could become a ghost too? Or wait, does anyone know if ghost are even able to Buddyfight?" He wondered as he screamed, "Gahhh! What's gonna happen to us now!"

* * *

Back at the ocean, Baku and Noboru lifted Gao as they placed him on the bench.

"Oh! Careful!" Gao ghost said as he was nervous for his body's condition, "Why's this happening to me?!" He asked. Then out of nowhere, an old man, wearing a t-shirt with the Kanji of Friendship on it. He wears pink pants with yellow stripes on each leg, has a straw hat, he carries a fishing rod, he wears glasses that covers his eyes. His hair is all puffy like a cloud and has a beard and mustache. He came running through.

"Yahooo!" He yelled as the others noticed the old man, "Out of my way, whippersnappers!" He said in a the old man tone as he comes jump towards them. They moved out of a way as the old man landed under the bench where Gao was laying. He picked up something shiny under the bench.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Ghost Gao asked.

"I found me a lucky penny!" The old man found a 1-yen coin.

"Alright, bud!" Chibi Panda said as he pulls out his sword, "Introduce yourself or else!" He threatened.

"Well! Well, slap my head and call me silly. This feller's been seal away by dragon's mighty power." The old man said after seeing Gao.

"That's me." Batzz said.

"Well I'll be. His Miracle Life's down to 0. If it's not back to 10 within 3 days. He'll be as useful as steering wheel on a mule!" The old man explained the problem.

"3 days?" Ghost Gao asked.

"Mhm. If your dragon here can start being nice to humans. This boy will be right as rain by nightfall! What'd you say, Demon Lord Dragon? Can you be helpful to humans?" He requested to Batzz.

"I uh... Suppose I could try for the kid." Batzz somewhat agreed.

"Batzz's being a compassionate dragon?" Haruka asked.

"Can it really be that easy, mister?" Kuguru asked.

"Hey. Just who the heck are you, bro?" Baku asked as he was confused. And then the old man dashes away as he saw something shiny in the ocean and grabs it.

"I found me a dime!" The old man found a 10-yen coin in the ocean, "Woohoo!" He cheered for his luck. And then he dashes away to find more loose change.

"Ummm. Is that old man okay? He seems to be looking for loose change all of the sudden." Haruka wondered.

"It's okay, Haruka. We don't know what's going on either." Kuguru said.

"But he's a weirdo though." Baku said as Ghost Gao checked himself.

"What's Miracle Life?" Ghost Gao wondered.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence. The others walked to Gao's house as Baku is carrying Gao's body on his back. Ghost Gao sighed after seeing how much trouble would be if his mom sees him like this.

"How am I going to explain this to my mom and dad?!" Ghost Gao asked as he panicked.

"Leave that to us, kid." Batzz said, "Come on!" He thought of a plan as Ghost Gao was confused. Chibi Panda opened the door to get in.

"Hi! We're home!"

"Hi! We'll be upstairs!" The group said while carrying Gao's body to his bedroom as quickly as they could before they get caught. Suzumi opened the living door as she noticed Gao in a condition.

"Gao! What happened to you?" She asked.

"He's still tired from the tournament." Batzz explained.

"Yeah! Buddyfighting's hard work!" Chibi Panda said.

"Oh. If you say so." Suzumi said.

"We got this, Mrs. M. He'll be fine after a nap." Noboru said as he helped to push Gao's body upstairs.

"And I'll be taking up his dinner!" Chibi Panda recommended himself to do a task.

"Ah, yeah sure." She said.

* * *

At Gao's bedroom, they placed Gao's body in bed and they put a blanket on it to ensure that he is resting with his eyes closed.

"Now what? I don't see that Gao ghost around here anywhere." Noboru said as he looked around but can't see him, "So how are we supposed to help him, huh?" He asked.

"If only we have something to see him." Haruka said.

"Haruka! You just gave a good idea!" Kuguru said as she patted Haruka's head and turned on her headlights as she pull out her phone, "Maybe if we take a picture." She held it up high to take a photo to see if Gao is there in his ghost form. She took a shot as they looked at the photo, "I knew it." She said as they were surprised.

"No way!" Noboru said as he saw Ghost Gao appeared behind Kuguru.

"He's right here, bro!" Baku said.

"Right behind us!" Haruka said.

"Of course I'm here! Where'd you think I be?" Ghost Gao asked.

"What are we gonna do now?" Haruka asked.

"All we gonna do is get that Miracle Life thing up to 10 within 3 days and Gao will go back to normal." Baku explained.

"But what about my brother?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe he has the Miracle Life thing too." Baku said, "If he has it, then maybe he'll do the same thing what Gao would do."

"That's a good idea." Kuguru said, "We'll talk to Tasuku about this later."

"But Baku, are you really gonna trust with that weird old guy say?" Noboru asked, "And does Daisuke even have those Miracle Life thing?"

"But what other option do we have for helping Gao and Daisuke?" Kuguru said.

"We have to! I want my brother back!" Haruka said.

'I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen that old man somewhere before.' Chibi Panda thinks as he was trying to recall something about the old man. Then Batzz opened the window to the veranda.

"If only I wasn't so darn strong!" Batzz complained himself as he screamed, releasing his black thunder to somewhere as it hits someone.

"Whoa! Batzz just zapped some guy!" Noboru said as he and Baku looked out the window. They looked at the person that Batzz zapped to as it was a burglar who was trying to climb into the house. But then he fainted after getting zapped as he fell off the window. Then all of the sudden. The points shown itself as it was raised from 0 to 3.

"Look! The Miracle Life points just appeared above Gao's head!" Chibi Panda pointed out.

"Huh?" Ghost Gao looked up as he was surprised to see the Miracle Life points appeared above him, "It's true!" He said.

"Big Boss! If you can keep going like this, we'll hit 10 in no time!"

"You're right. And soon the kid'll be back to his old self!" Batzz said as he transformed to his true form as he went off to do the same thing he did to the burglar.

"Will my brother's Buddy do the same thing?" Haruka asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Kuguru said. Then all of the sudden at the city, Batzz started to go rampaging as he randomly struck his thunder at random people. Later, he returned to the Mikado Residence as he reverted back to his small form.

"Did it worked? Is the kid back to normal?" Batzz asked as he checked to see if it worked.

"Why you!" Ghost Gao started to get angry for what Batzz has done, "Look what you did!" He yelled.

"What's that weird stick symbol?" Batzz asked as he was confused of the symbol next to the number.

"It's a minus sign, goofball!"

* * *

At the hospital, Daisuke, who was in a ghost form, thought about what the old man said when he came in.

* * *

 _"Looks like the kid isn't the only one who got this condition." The old man said._

 _"Huh?" Daisuke asked._

 _"What do you mean?" Ryuuga asked._

 _"You see. Like what that kid got. He'll also need those Miracle Life points to restore him back to normal within 3 days. If not, he'll be a perfect crystal sculpture for a museum!" He explained as Daisuke and Ryuuga were surprised, "See ya later, youngsters!" He dashed off the room, "Woowee! I found a nickel!" He found a 5-yen coin along the way as Ryuuga and Daisuke sweatdropped._

* * *

"Miracle Life, huh?" Daisuke asked, "I wonder how would I get it?" He looked at his body, "Since my body's no condition to do anything right now. I better make some adjustments."

* * *

The next day, at the Aibo Academy.

"Shinji Tajima?" Nitsuke called for attendance.

"Here!" Shinji replied.

"Kakono Maihama?"

"Present."

"Gao Mikado?"

"Right here." Nitsuke heard Batzz's voice as he saw Batzz, taking Gao's place on the desk. Everyone was looking as they got confused. Baku and Kuguru sweatdropped nervously, thinking this was a bad idea, "I'm uh..." He coughed, "Gao Mikado! Also known as the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Batzz was wearing some of Gao's clothes and with the help of Chibi Panda, he wears a cardboard mask of Gao's face to make sure no one knows the difference.

"You seem... a little different." Nitsuke said as he looked at the fake Gao. Batzz faked a sneeze.

"I have a cold!" Chibi Panda tried to make an excuse. Nitsuke sighed as he figured it wasn't Gao.

* * *

At the rooftop, Baku, Kuguru, Noboru, and Haruka, that Nitsuke have her excused from class, explained to him about what happened to Gao.

"So you're saying that Gao is actually here right now?" Nitsuke asked.

"Yes! If you don't believe me, look at my cellphone." Kuguru lend her cellphone to the teacher as he looked at the evidence.

"There must be a better way for me to help humans! Like defeating some huge monster!" Batzz recommended.

"Hey... I got the perfect job for you!" Noboru thought of an idea for Batzz, "How about defeating some ghost?"

"Are you talking about the rumor that's been circulating around this school recently?" Nitsuke recalled.

"The rumor?" Haruka asked.

"I haven't heard it." Baku said.

"Some students said they've seen the unanimity dummy moving around by itself. And a white shadow's floating above the school." Kuguru explained the story.

"And the teachers also saw something in the bathroom." Nitsuke explained the rumor.

"You know what that means." Kuguru said.

"You mean it's true?" Haruka asked.

"What's true, bro?" Baku asked.

"It's Hanako in the Toilet." Kuguru said.

"Who's Hanako? And what toilet?" Chibi Panda asked.

"She lures students into the bathroom, and once they stepped inside, that's it. Hanako uses her monstrous strength to pull them deep down inside the toilet." Kuguru explained the scary story as Haruka cling to Kuguru.

"S-So scary." Haruka said nervously. Chibi Panda got scared too as he got nervous.

"Now I have to pee!" He said desperately.

"Everyone's too scared to go to the science lab and the bathrooms." Kuguru said.

"That's it! I'll defeat her!" Batzz thought of the idea.

"You're not really buying this. There's no way ghost exist." Ghost Gao said.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Chibi Panda asked.

"You're a ghost, you idiot." Noboru said.

"You shouldn't insult them, Gao." Haruka said.

"Yeah, and we gotta get him back to normal. Not just him but Daisuke as well, bro." Baku said, "So tonight, Batzz will have to come back and defeat Hanako!" He devised as they stared at their teacher.

"But to do that..." Kuguru said, "We'll need your help, sir!"

"Can we count on you to come with us, sir!" Haruka requested.

"Me?!" Nitsuke asked, "But why not ask Daisuke? He used to be a teacher here so they'll let him in."

"Unfortunately, it won't work, bro." Baku said, "You see..." He explained to Nitsuke about what happened.

"What?! He's a ghost too?!"

"There's a lot to explained though..." Noboru said.

"The point is that you're the only teacher left we can trust." Kuguru said.

"Please! Help us!" Haruka clapped for begging as Nitsuke thinks.

* * *

Later, at the Mikado Residence. Suzumi got informed.

"You're kidding? My Gao?" Suzumi asked when she got the call, "No. No, I understand. Thanks for letting me know." She ended the call.

* * *

Later, at night. Nitsuke came by with talismans and other stuff for ghost exorcisms.

"Okay. Is... everybody ready?" He asked nervously, "One... Two... Three." He was shaking, "Let's get some ghost."

"No disrespect. But chill out." Noboru said as he got disappointed that his teacher got scared.

"Well, I can't help it. I wish Daisuke was teacher again. He would've been here to keep an eye on you!" Nitsuke complained.

"He is." Kuguru said.

"Huh?"

"I invited my big brother with us so that way he'll be able to help out Gao to get the Miracle Life points!" Haruka said.

"I... I see. Then where is he?" Nitsuke asked as he looked around to see Daisuke.

"Hold on." Kuguru pull out her Kuguru as she took a picture and looked at it, "Ah, there he is. He's behind you, sir." She pointed out. Nitsuke screamed. Daisuke sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to be here." Daisuke apologized.

"Don't blame yourself. You're on the same boat as Gao. As least you'll get the points." Noboru said. Baku turned on the flashlight as they walked through the halls. A shadowy figure appeared near the shoe locker as Kuguru noticed something. But it turns out, it wasn't there.

"Is something wrong, Kuguru?" Haruka asked.

"I thought I saw something over there." Kuguru said as Nitsuke got nervous.

"Man, if I'm in my body again I would've calm him down." Daisuke said. Baku used his flashlight to check out the shoe locker.

"Well, it's not there now." Baku said after seeing nothing at the lockers.

"Please! Don't scare me like that! I have a weak constitution!" Nitsuke yelled.

* * *

At upstairs on the next floor. Nitsuke was walking through the hallway as he noticed Gao and Daisuke appearing at the window.

"I just saw a...!" He then turned white as he fainted and fell.

"Cut it out you two! You're scaring everyone!" Noboru complained as Daisuke bowed in forgiveness.

"Is he okay?" Haruka asked as they checked on their fainted teacher.

"I think he'll be fine." Kuguru said.

"Though a little floor time might do him good, bro." Baku advised.

* * *

At the third floor, they made to the bathroom, where the incident take place.

"Here's the third floor girl's bathroom." Kuguru said as they found it.

"Is that ghost really in there?" Haruka asked.

"That's what the rumors said." Kuguru said.

* * *

Inside the girl's bathroom, Baku and Noboru sneakily peek inside as Batzz walked in.

"I'll show this ghost the true meaning of fear." Batzz said, "Come out here, Hanako! Face me!" He demanded as nothing's happening. He looked at each stall as nothing happened again, "There's no ghost here." The others came in.

"Must be haunting somewhere else." Baku assumed.

"Maybe in the science lab. Better go see." Noboru said.

"Let's get this over with. I'm getting hungry." Batzz said as they head off to the science lab. As they leaved the bathroom, Noboru stopped as he turned around and hear crying in there. He went inside to check on one of the stalls. He reached to where the crying is at. He knocked on the stall door three times as the stall door opens.

"Huh?" He looked inside as he saw a girl in there. The girl is has a black bob haircut with white hair antenna and two white hairs in front of her. She wears a red shawl and white shirt, red suspenders and red skirt. Her shoe are like normal school slippers. He got nervous all of the sudden. Then the girl smiled mischievously.

Noboru screamed as Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka heard the scream.

"Is that Noboru?" Haruka asked.

"Kitten Shirt!" Chibi Panda said as he runs over to check on him.

At the bathroom, Noboru is getting sucked into the toilet as the girl is pulling him in.

"Let go!" Noboru yelled. The girl laughed, "Somebody! Help!" Noboru yelled as the others came back.

"Noboru!" Baku yelled.

"Would you get this crazy thing off of me?!" Noboru demanded as Batzz came to the stall and saw her.

"Unhand him, you wayward specter and fight me instead!" Batzz demanded.

"I'm not afraid of you." The girl said, "Come minions!" She commanded as a toilet paper with a goofy face and glasses appeared.

"You called, Miss Hanako?" The toilet paper monster asked.

"There's more than one ghost?!" Chibi Panda asked as he was surprised as more of the toilet paper ghost appeared in each stalls, "Get out of here!"

"Damn it! They surrounded us!" Ghost Daisuke said.

"Relax. These aren't even ghost." Batzz said.

"Huh?" Ghost Gao was confused.

"Correct! We're actually all Legend World monsters!" Hanako explained.

"So why are you in the toilet?!" Noboru said while he holds on the stall.

"And why are you here?!" Baku asked.

"Yeah! What gives! You're terrifying people! Do you think this is funny?!" Ghost Gao asked angrily.

"Also you monsters are trespassing here! You're not supposed to be here at all!" Ghost Daisuke said.

"You're not the Buddy Cop if you're a ghost. Besides, I think it's hilarious!" Hanako said.

"And these ghost rumors are just..." Baku said.

"Lies spread by these pranking monsters?" Kuguru asked.

"So there's no ghost here at all besides Gao and big brother?" Haruka asked.

"It's outrageous! I'll defeat them all one by one!" Batzz said.

"Then we'll have to face each other in a Buddyfight!" Hanako said as she let go of Noboru.

"But..." Batzz said.

"She wants to Buddyfight?" Ghost Gao asked.

"Sounds like she's serious." Ghost Daisuke said.

* * *

Outside of Aibo Academy, both fighters are in position to play at the Fighting Stage outside.

"Here this, Toilet Girl! When we crush you, you'll have to leave Aibo Academy at once! Got it?!" Batzz demanded as the others sees Batzz but didn't see Gao since he was a ghost.

"Very well. But when I win, you and your friend and the other ghostly friend shall become my humble servants, got it?" Hanako declared her condition.

"No way. I'll be her servant. Go get her, Gao!" Ghost Daisuke said.

"Gather, my minions! It's time for delicious fine and merry pranks! Luminize! Fairy Tails in School!" Hanako's Core Gadget is a crystal ball.

"Now, rise before me. The almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"This'll be interesting now he's a ghost." Baku said.

"Umm... Is that a good thing though?" Haruka asked.

"Doesn't matter. Gao's battling anyway." Noboru said.

"Make Aibo proud, Gao!" Kuguru cheered.

"It's gonna be hard to follow him in action with him invisible and all." Noboru said as they see Gao's Core Gadget, the only thing remaining visible.

"Does that mean it'll work the same for my brother?" Haruka asked as she looked where her brother is supposed to be at.

"If that were the case, it wouldn't be a good idea." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Legend World!"

"And I'm with Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(H: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"I have first move!" Hanako declared herself, "I Charge and Draw! I call Paper Ittan-Momen to the right!" She calls out the same toilet paper monster from the bathroom.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ittan greeted.

"Paper's effect puts a toilet card from my deck to my hand cards!" Hanako said as she adds a card to her hand cards.

"Toilet?!" Ghost Gao asked as he was surprised.

"I equip! School Campus Level 3! The 3rd Toilet Before You!" Hanako equips as the toilet descends down and Hanako sits on it, "Here we go!" A stall appeared as the door closed on her.

"Are you making a mockery of Buddyfight?!" Batzz complained.

Hanako chuckled, "You're a fiery one. When this toilet reaches 0 soul cards. I'll show you what's what!" She explained as her item gains 3 soul cards.

"3 soul cards went into that toilet." Ghost Gao said.

"I cast! Hardworking Fairies! And my gauge increases by 2!" Hanako cast as she gained 2 gauge, "And use the toilet to attack the fighter!" Hanako jumps out as the toilet water gushes out as it soaked Ghost Gao, inflicting 2 damage. Then Hanako sat back down and chuckled, "My turn is now over." Hanako declared.

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(H: 10/ Item: 3rd Toilet/ G: 2: None/None/Paper)

* * *

"Put me in there, kid. I'll get rid of this toilet witch in no time flat." Batzz requested.

"Not yet, but soon, Batzz." Ghost Gao said, "Draw! Charge and Draw! Equip! Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale!" He paid 1 life as he equipped his item, "And I call Replenisher, Pentar to the right!" He calls out Pentar, "I draw a card with Pentar's effect!" He drew a card due to the effect, "And I call Chibi Panda to the left!" He calls out Chibi Panda.

"No toilets defeating me!" Chibi Panda said.

"Gao Formation!" Gao said, "Pentar! Attack the fighter! " Pentar throws his stars at Hanako's Bathroom as he inflicted 2 damage.

"This is perfect! With each of your attacks, one of the Toilet cards is sent to the Drop Zone!" Hanako flushed as the soul card is sent to the Drop Zone.

"Chibi Panda! Attack the fighter!"

"With honor!" Chibi Panda jumps as he makes his attack, "You'll pay for putting poor Kitten Shirt through that scary experience!" Chibi Panda randomly hits the bathroom stall as he inflicted two damage.

"I told you, it's a tiger!" Noboru complained.

"Well. you were foolish enough to fall for my trap!" Hanako said as she flushed the card to the Drop Zone.

"Hey! How dare you call Kitten Shirt foolish, lady?!" Chibi Panda complained.

"That's nice of you." Noboru said as he was a bit amazed that Chibi Panda defended for him for once.

"It's true but hey!" Chibi Panda said.

"You'll regret that, you little punk!" Noboru said angrily.

"Time to clean the toilet!" Ghost Gao said as he makes his attack at Hanako.

"Dream on! I will cast! Gremlin's Sneer! Your attack has been nullified!" Hanako said as Ghost Gao's attack was blocked, "Now all of the toilet soul cards have been sent to the Drop Zone!" She flushed the last soul card as she opened the door, "I did warn you that when this toilet have no more soul cards, that I show you what's what." Gao frustrated as he was expecting something to happen, "I call Anatomy Dummy, Migi Nice Guy to the left!" She calls out a handsome young man with topaz fashionable hairstyle, wearing a black suit with red shirt.

"Wow. He looks handsome." Haruka said.

"Huh? Don't tell me my sister is interested in that guy?" Ghost Daisuke asked as he got a bit nervous. Kuguru sighed for the kind that every girl sees a handsome man.

"I've never seen such a handsome looking monster." Kuguru said as Nice Guy revealed his other half as it was inside muscles like the dummy in science room. Kuguru and Haruka screamed as they hugged at each other.

"Well, that's disappointing." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Chibi Panda! Move to the center!" Ghost Gao said as Chibi Panda moved to the center.

"I'll protect you, sir!" Chibi Panda said.

"Migi Nice Guy! Go attack that puny furball!" Hanako said.

"I am not a puny furball!" Chibi Panda complained as Migi Nice Guy walked towards Chibi Panda. He then kicked at Chibi Panda, "Ah! I can't lose to this guy!" He got destroyed after all.

"Now, Paper Ittan-Momen! Go teach that insolent young lad a lesson!" Hanako ordered as Paper flows near Ghost Gao. It wrapped Gao around as he was inflicted with 2 damage.

"And finally! I attack with the toilet!" Hanako jumps as the toilet gushes out.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Ghost Gao cast as he gained a gauge. Then the bathroom closed instantly as Paper knocked on the door three times like what Noboru did.

"No! Don't! They say something terrible will happen if you knocked three times on the stall door where Hanako is!" Kuguru explained the story as Noboru heard and realized what he has done and got disappointed.

"You might wanted to mention that earlier." Noboru said.

"You mean you done that already?" Haruka asked as Noboru nodded. Haruka sighed, "That's just dumb."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! How am I suppose to know this is what supposed to happen to me?!" Noboru yelled. The bathroom stall was broken down as Hanako was still sitting in the toilet. Hanako laughed.

"I Buddycall Hanako in the Toilet. The greatest school in all of Aibo Academy!" Hanako calls herself as she regained one life. Paper was sent to the Drop Zone due to the size limit.

"You're ridiculous, attacks can't harm us!" Batzz said.

"Shows what you know! Watch!" Hanako said as Pentar got in a dark aura as he got destroyed instantly, "And, say goodbye to that item you've equipped!" She said as Gao's Dragoroyale got destroyed as well.

"No way!" Ghost Gao got surprised.

"Gao's monster and item got destroyed!" Haruka said.

"That Toilet girl's a lot tougher than I thought she'd be, huh?" Noboru said.

"What just happened, Baku?" Haruka asked.

"It looks like when Hanako's called. She destroys all cards on the field, bro." Baku explained the effect from Hanako.

"And I also regained one life for every monster I destroyed!" Hanako regained 2 life.

"That's not good!" Ghost Gao said as he got surprised. Then Batzz got frustrated.

"I just realized you haven't formally introduced yourself yet. What a rude ghost!" Hanako realized.

"I'm not a ghost!" Ghost Gao complained.

"Close enough." Hanako said.

"Don't lump him with your lot, he'll be fine as soon as I dispose of you!" Batzz said.

"Thanks, pal." Ghost Gao thanked his Buddy. Hanako jumps up as she makes her attack with a toilet plunger in her hand.

"Time to plunge!" Hanako plunge her plunger onto Gao's head as she plunges him.

"Boy, talk about embarrassing." Noboru said.

"This is not the kind of the attack that I expected to see." Ghost Daisuke said.

"I just hope that thing is clean, bro." Baku said as Gao was inflicted with 2 damage.

"And now for my Double Attack!" Hanako used her attack again.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he regained one life.

"Okay! Triple Attack!" She plunged at Gao again, inflicting 2 damage again.

"She's really stuck on Gao, isn't she?" Three guys said it together.

"Put me on the field during your next turn, kid. I'll smash her to pieces!" Batzz recommended himself to fight.

"You're not getting the next turn!" Hanako said.

"Huh?" Batzz was confused.

"I'm starting my Final Phase!" Hanako declared.

"Final Phase already?!" Baku asked.

"She has an Impact?!" Kuguru asked.

"Oh no! This isn't good!" Haruka said.

"Gao is toast!" Noboru said.

"I cast!" Hanako cast as she crawls with the toilet with her, "Impact!" She grabbed Gao's legs as she was going to drag him into the toilet, "Drag by the Toilet!" Her scary face is shown, "You'll be my servant forever!"

"Thanks but no thanks! I cast!" Gao cast as Hanako got surprised, "White Dragon Shield! And reduce damage by 2!" He reduced the damage as he was inflicted with one damage.

"Yeah! Great thinking, kid!" Batzz complimented.

"Now it's my turn!" Ghost Gao pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip! Arc Dragon Sword!" He paid one gauge as he equipped his original item, "Now it's up to you, Batzz! Give it everything that you got! I Buddycall to the right! Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I exorcise this troublesome ghouls!" Batzz jumps as he transforms to his true form, "That's your maker."

"I won't be defeated so easily, dragon!" Hanako said.

"I beg to differ!" Batzz said as he jumps to attack.

"Your attack is nullified!" She paid one gauge to cast, "I cast! The Doors that just wouldn't Open!"

"Do you think such a pathetic defense can stop me!" Batzz said.

"He must've Double Attack!" Hanako assumed.

"Oh yeah!" He strikes at Hanako as he destroys her.

"Curse you!" Hanako yelled.

"Alright! The center is open! Kay, Batzz! Attack the fighter!" Ghost Gao said.

"What?!" Hanako got surprised as she ran back to her fighter position, "He has Triple Attack?!" She asked as she was back in her stall as it closes up.

"Hiding from me is pointless!" Batzz said as he struck at the bathroom, inflicting 2 damage. Then Ghost Gao slashed at the stall, inflicting 2 damage.

"I'll finish you on my next turn!" Hanako said, however...

"It's time for... Final Phase!" Ghost Gao declared as Batzz jumps up as he transforms into the Thunder Lance. Gao grabs the Thunder Lance as he was shrouded in darkness. The sun appears on Gao's back as it breaks half of his armor and then he jumps up, "I cast!" He jumps on the Lance as he runs towards the end. Then he grabbed the lance as he spins it and then throws it. He dashes down, "Impact!" As the Thunder Lance hits the stall, Gao hits it as the fire X roamed the Earth and the fire geyser gushes from the center of the X, "Thunder Lance! X-Tempest Buster!"

"I can't believe I lost to a little kid like him!" Hanako said as she lost the match.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Arc Dragon Sword/ G: 0: None/None/Batzz)

(H: 0/ Item: Toilet Level 3/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Yes! The ghost has left the building." Ghost Gao said.

"Woohoo! We beat her!" Chibi Panda jumped for joy. Hanako looks like she got sad but then she started to laugh.

"Congrats!" Hanako said as Ghost Gao got confused.

* * *

Later...

"That was really fun!" Hanako said.

"Indeed!" Paper said.

"At least you were able to Buddyfight." Migi Nice Guy said.

"What do you mean?" Kuguru asked.

"Although we have living here on Earth for some time. We haven't had the opportunity to participate in a Buddyfight for a very long while." Paper explained.

"We were so bored. We started pulling pranks instead." Migi Nice Guy said.

"That's the reason why?" Ghost Gao asked.

"All because you guys were bored this whole time?" Ghost Daisuke asked.

"Yeah but we'll stop doing it now. And promise to leave your school. Thank you so much for playing with us." Hanako thanked.

"She was a lot scarier when she was sitting in the toilet." Chibi Panda said.

"Miss Hanako is normally quite sweet but when she's playing pranks or Buddyfighting, her 'other' personality comes out." Paper whispered to Chibi Panda.

"I like this one better." Noboru said.

"Let's do this again sometime." Ghost Gao said as Hanako nodded in agreement.

"That would be nice." Hanako then got a scary face, "But be warned! I'll show you no mercy!"

"Protect me, Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said as he hides behind Batzz.

* * *

Back at the hallway, Nitsuke is starting to wake up.

"Monsters were playing pranks?" Nitsuke asked after they told him the story.

"But I sorted them out." Batzz said, "They won't bother you again."

"Thank you. I'm pleased these students don't have to be afraid anymore." Nitsuke felt relived.

"The teachers either." Noboru said as Ghost Gao's Miracle Life Point has raised from -9 to 5.

"The Miracle Life's at 5!" Chibi Panda said.

"That's great!" Noboru said.

"I'll say! Thanks a lot, Buddy!" Ghost Gao thanked his Buddy.

"Sure, it's no sweat, kid." Batzz said as he smiled.

"Good job, Gao." Ghost Daisuke said as he put his hand on Gao's shoulder, "I'll get my Miracle Life to raise up soon."

"Good luck, Daisuke."

* * *

Back at the Mikado Residence. They walked back home as Gao got nervous.

"Ooooh. There's no way we can keep fooling my mom and dad like this." Gao said.

"We're home! Batzz rudely opened the door as they walked inside.

"You could've at least try to sound like me." Ghost Gao said.

* * *

At Gao's room, they went in. Chibi Panda sighed in relief.

"I'm sure you'll be back to normal by tomorrow." Chibi Panda said as he saw something and got flabbergasted. They saw an unexpected surprised. They noticed Suzumi was in Gao's room as she saw her son in a terrible condition.

"Hey mom." Ghost Gao said, knowing that his mom won't hear him.

"Okay. Explain yourself." Suzumi demanded. They explained as they show her son in a ghost form as he was with her in the photo on the phone.

"See? Gao is fine." Chibi Panda said.

"No need to worry." Batzz said, "I'll have him back to normal soon enough."

"And you definitely think that Gao will be fine?" Suzumi asked.

"Yes. I would bet my life on it." Batzz swore.

"You just gonna trust us, mom!" Ghost Gao said.

"Gao just said 'you just gonna trust us, mom'!" Chibi Panda explained Gao's word to her.

"Alright then. But I'm counting on you, Batzz." Suzumi said.

"You have my word, ma'm." Batzz said. Then Suzumi smiled. Then Chibi Panda sighed in relief.

"But in the future with things like this..." Suzumi grabbed Batzz, "You have to tell me the truth right away, do you understand?!" She pushes and pulls him as Gao and Chibi Panda got scared.

"Sorry, mom! It won't happened again! Honest!" Gao swore.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment. Ghost Daisuke was on the veranda, looking at the sky.

"Hey, Daisuke." Ryuuga came by as he was eating cake.

"You're eating at night, aren't you?" Ghost Daisuke asked.

"This is my midnight snack after all." Ryuuga said as he takes a bite, "So where's Haruka?" He asked.

"She's staying at Kuguru's place." He replied.

"Huh? But why?"

"I'm a ghost, you know? I can't let her stay at my apartment by herself."

"But why Kuguru?"

"Why not? Those two were so close, they were like sisters. I feel like I can trust her to take care of her until I'm back to normal."

"But are we really going to perform some good deeds or something in order to get the Miracle Life Points?"

"Of course we will. That's why I will plan something that will help us get something eventually." He looked at the moon, "And someday... I'll get that card back no matter what."

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Ghost Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Weeelcommmme baaaack." Ghost Daisuke said in a ghostly tone but then switches to normal, "To more Corner Time for me and Ryuusei!"

"What's with the ghostly tone?" Ryuusei asked.

"Just adding some spice to the scene. Anyway's for this chapter, we'll show one card! And this will be good! Presenting now!" Ghost Daisuke clapped his hands twice, revealing the card. It shows Jupiter's chaosified form, he now has dark gray gears in front of his sphere-like body, his left wing his now mechanic and purple, the core his now dark blue and his eyes are now visors the lock on to his foes, "This is Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter's CHAOS form. This is CHAOS Jupiter. Like the original, it's a size 3 monster. But the difference is that it has 12000 power and 5000 defense, however the critical is still unknown. The ability is different also. During the attack phase, I may return one monster from the drop zone to the bottom of the deck. If I do, this card gets critical to the critical chosen monster returned."

"So he'll absorbed the monster's power?"

"Yep. Though I never thought he get CHAOSified. But I will bring it back to normal eventually. This chapter is done. The next one will be about Tasuku, making his debut at Aibo Academy. But something will happen badly though. But wait and see soon enough. Give me a review of what you think and provide more card ideas! Also thanks GreeD109 for providing Jupiter's new form! Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	19. Possession Time! Tasuku-Gao!

Chapter 19: Possession Time! Tasuku-Gao!

* * *

The next day, at Aibo Academy, Shido was in the Student Council Room with Gallows as he was sighed for disappointment.

"The World Buddy Masters ended two days ago." Shido said sadly, "It's bad enough that Mikado became World Number One but he, Kanata, and Gaito are more popular than ever, it's so annoying." Then he gets frustrated, "I, Magoroku Shido, the Student Council President and the one who should be idolized by the students, not those posers!" He yelled.

"Sh-Sh-Surely you realize that you never been popular, see? Remember, yesterday?" Gallows recalled the time at Aibo Academy yesterday.

* * *

 _Yesterday, at the school building. Shido was giving a presentation to the students at Aibo Academy._

 _"So, to make things untouched classier around here. I've designed these cool news uniforms, which will mandatory issued by next week." Shido announced as he demonstrated the uniforms. The male uniform is Shido's design but in purple color. And the female uniform is similar to Shido's but more feminine, pink, and has a red skirt. The students started to complain as it shocked Shido, "Don't love them?" He asked nervously._

* * *

"I just don't know what to do!" Shido said as he starts to cry.

"Pull yourself together, you sniveling imp!" Gallows said as he transforms to his true form. His new form is that he wears a green noble suit with yellow lining. He has multiple purple claws, "Don't forget, you have the great Bone Master, Rebel Gallows by your side."

"You're a genius! I'll use your power to make them pay!" Shido snickered for his devious plan to work.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Last night, the kid's mother found us out. And so, now we've come to you." Batzz said.

"How's Gao? He okay?" Noboru asked.

"We were worried when we heard the Buddy Police came and carried him away." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, bro." Baku said.

"But Gao... he's look different now." Haruka said as Gao was still in his condition.

"Gao's mom wanted to check him out, just in case. So she called the Buddy Police." Chibi Panda explained.

"They examined him. They couldn't find a way to get Gao back to his normal state." Tasuku explained.

"Does that mean they can't help my brother either?" Haruka asked.

"I'm sorry, Haruka. I'm afraid not." Tasuku said as she started to sniffle then Kuguru hugged her for comfort.

"That can't be!" Noboru said.

"Well, I suspected as much. You nags should've left him to me!" Batzz said.

"Come on, Batzz! Are you saying that all of Tasuku's hardwork was for nothing?!" Ghost Gao asked.

"Your words." Batzz said.

"Gao said that all that hardwork was for nothing!" Chibi Panda mistakenly quoted Gao's words. It surprised the group.

"Um, isn't that kinda rude?" Haruka asked.

"Hey! That's what I said at all, Chibi!" Ghost Gao complained.

"Maybe we would've let Ryuuga helped out." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Yeah. I guess."

"But we did find something useful." Jack said to inform.

"It seems that Gao has a surprisingly ability to possess humans." Tasuku informed as it surprised the group.

"I can do what now?" Ghost Gao asked.

"Not only that Daisuke seems to acquired that ability as well." Tasuku said.

"Me too?" Ghost Daisuke asked as he pointed himself.

* * *

"Possess?" Batzz asked, "Just what does that mean?"

"You mean you don't know?" Chibi Panda asked as he explains, "It's what a ghost takes over and starts controlling someone's body!"

"Well if Gao and Daisuke can really take over someone else's body..." Kuguru said.

"That means they can possess their own body and return their dragonicifed and crystallized selves to normal." Baku deduced.

"And then they'll be saved! Yay!" Haruka said happily.

"Oh yeah! Let's give it a try!" Ghost Gao said, "I'll go first!" He recommended himself.

"Sure." Ghost Daisuke nodded, "Good luck." He wishes.

"Thanks!" Ghost Gao thanked as he went into his own body. Gao is trying to open his eyes as everyone is noticing that it's working. But then Gao's body repelled Ghost Gao out as Ghost Gao went into Noboru's body.

"Oh no, man!" Noboru said as he looked himself at the window's reflection and pulled his cheek.

"Wh-What just happened?" Haruka asked.

"I... don't know." Kuguru said.

"Hang on, bro. Are you Gao?!" Baku asked as he recognized that tone.

"Yeah. When I got bounced out of my body, I must've landed in here." Noboru-Gao explained.

"Weird rebound effect. Good thing I didn't go first." Ghost Daisuke said as he chuckled nervously.

"Listen up, Kitten Shirt!" Chibi Panda said as he raised his sword at Noboru-Gao.

"Huh? What's wrong, Chibi Panda?" Noboru-Gao asked as he got confused.

"He didn't yelled back ,'It's a tiger'!" Kuguru said as she realized the evidence.

"It really is Gao!" Haruka said.

"That's proof that Gao possessed him." Chibi Panda said.

"But doesn't that mean that my brother..." Haruka said.

"No, Gao went first. Since I saw the result, there's no need." Ghost Daisuke said.

"So he said." Ryuuga said as he explained what Daisuke said.

"It looks like Gao is the only one who did the possess." Tasuku said.

"Hey, bro! Do me now!" Baku volunteered to be possessed, "I just gotta see what it feels like!"

"Feel?" Ghost Daisuke asked.

"No prob! One possession! Coming up!" Noboru-Gao said as Ghost Gao came out of Noboru's Body as he transferred himself to Baku's Body. Then Gao has controlled of Baku's body.

"What? Is something wrong?" Chibi Panda asked.

"This body is way more comfortable than Noboru!" Baku-Gao said as he felt Baku's Body.

"Whatever, Mikado!" Noboru said sarcastically and Baku-Gao snickered.

"So. Can you tell us how you felt when you were possessed by Gao?" Kuguru asked Noboru while Baku-Gao looked around Baku's body.

"It was kinda weird, you know. It felt like half of me was asleep and the other half was kinda joined together with Gao." Noboru explained, "Like we were one person." Tasuku then thought of something.

"There you are, Tasuku sir!" Ku said as she came by and saluted, "What's happening here? Is it top secret?" She asked.

"S'up, Ku? How's the training going?" Baku asked.

"Huh?" Ku was confused of why Baku act like that.

"We'll explain everything to you later." Tasuku said.

"'We'? Oh yeah! Daisuke's with you!" Ku realized.

"Indeed." Tasuku nodded.

"So what brings you here, Ku?" Jack asked as Ku nodded.

"If the two of you don't hightail it out of here, you'll be late for sure." Ku informed. Tasuku thinks as he remembered something.

"Oh right. I almost forgot!" Tasuku said.

* * *

At Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, a stage was set up with the sign said, 'Buddyfight Etiquette Lessons.' Everyone was there for Tasuku to show up and Ku was on stage along with Gao's Buddy and Chibi Panda on stage.

"I'm Officer Ku of the Buddy Police! And it's my pleasure to be here with you! Today, Buddy Police Officers, myself included, will be teaching you proper etiquette at Buddyfight Tournaments, let us begin!" Ku announced.

"Remind me how we got sucked into this thing again?" Batzz said.

"To earn more Miracle Life points, of course!" Chibi Panda explained as Batzz grunted. Behind the stage, Tasuku is with Ghost Gao and Ghost Daisuke, including Gaito, Minako, Kanata and their Buddies are here with them.

"Are you ready?" Ghost Gao asked Gaito.

"Go for it." Gaito said with no hesitations.

"Be careful." Minako said.

"I'll be fine." Gaito said.

"Kay!" Ghost Gao swoop in as he went into Gaito's Body.

"Tell me, did it work?" Abygale asked to be sure.

"All good! Possession is complete!" Gaito-Gao said with a thumb up, "But man, my head feels heavy." He feels Gaito's hair, "This is way too much hair." Abygale sweatdropped.

"Strange. He may look and sound like Gaito, but he doesn't act like him at all." Abygale said.

"Yeah. I get what you mean. No way, Gaito can have that kind of attitude like that." Minako said.

"Hang on!" Gaito-Gao thought of an idea, "My last octopus dumpling was... destiny-lishes." He speaks in a deep tone, "How's that?"

"You failed to grasp the Gaitoness."

"Okay! How about this?" Gaito-Gao said as he walks to Minako.

"Huh? What are you gonna do?" Minako asked.

"It is your destiny to be my girlfriend, Minako. What do you think?" Gaito-Gao asked as Minako punched him on the head as he was on the ground. Everyone got surprised.

"Sorry about that." Minako apologized as she cleaned her hand with a handkerchief, "But it makes me angry that the real Gaito would never said those words."

"So... you prefer Gaito to say those words someday?" Kanata asked.

"Yeah. But anyways, I'll apologize to Gaito later after Gao gets out of his body." She said.

"Man, why does Gaito's girlfriend have to be this scary?" Gaito-Gao asked.

"But the way you possess him, Gao. It looks like fun!" Kanata said.

"It's a blast! Okay, it's your turn! You can pick me or Daisuke to possess you!" Gaito-Gao said.

"I want you to possess me, Gao!" Kanata recommended.

"Hehehe, figures he said that." Ghost Daisuke said.

"You got it!" Gaito-Gao said as Athora got suprised and Ghost Gao transferred himself to Kanata.

"Kanata?" Athora asked.

"Oh! Sorry! Can you pass the ball back to me?!" The female soccer player requested as the soccerball was heading towards them.

"No prob! Here it comes!" Kanata-Gao said as he comes towards the ball.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gaito said as he expects something to happen.

"You and me both, Gaito." Minako said.

"Gao's in there after all." Abygale said.

"Heads up!" Kanata-Gao kicks the ball as it was heading towards the goal. But then all of the sudden, the ball hits above the goal as it bounces around and hits back at Kanata-Gao's face.

"Another rebound effect. As expected." Ghost Daisuke said.

"That was just horrible." Athora said after seeing the results, "I know that Gao's taking over his body, but... seeing him so bad at soccer." Then after Kanata-Gao felt the bad, Ghost Gao came out of Kanata's Body.

"Kanata, are you okay?" Gaito asked as he checked on him.

"Did that hurt?" Minako asked.

"That was the most interesting experience." Kanata said like he never felt it before.

"Wow, even with the soccer hitting his face, he shows no pain at all." Minako said.

"What can I say? I may not be the No-Damage Fighter anymore, but you know what they say, no pain, no gain." Kanata said.

"Did you share your consciences with Gao too?" Gaito asked.

"I did! It's almost like we're on the same wavelength!" Kanata said.

"Same wavelength?" Tasuku asked as he thought of an idea, "Hey, Gao! Could you come and possess me next?" He recommended himself.

"Tasuku?" Ghost Daisuke asked.

"Sure, but I'm over here, Tasuku." Ghost Gao accepted but he was on the other side.

"I didn't think that was your style." Athora said.

"Why not have Daisuke possess you? He is your partner after all." Minako asked.

"Yeah, well. I have other reasons." Tasuku said.

"And those are?" Abygale asked.

"When Gao takes over my body, I may just find some clues that will help us return him back to normal. And then afterwards, Daisuke can possess me so I can help him out as well." Tasuku deduced a theory.

"Seriously?" Ghost Daisuke asked.

"I see." Jack said.

"That's brilliant!" Abygale said.

"Isn't it?" Athora asked.

"Better than nothing." Ryuuga said.

"Here I come, Tasuku!" Ghost Gao said as he went into Tasuku's body.

"Hey! I'm a Buddy Cop!" Tasuku-Gao said as he gave a thumb up.

"It's time to give your speech!" Chibi Panda said as he and Batzz came back from the announcement.

"You're done already?" Gaito asked.

"That was quick." Minako said.

"We better go." Kanata said as he, Gaito, and Minako, and Ghost Daisuke goes ahead.

"Kay, kid. Time to get out of Tasuku." Batzz said.

"Yeah. I know." Tasuku-Gao said as Gao tries to get out but all of sudden, it failed, "Uh... Well... That's weird."

"What's weird?" Batzz asked.

"I don't know why but... I'm stuck in here!" Tasuku-Gao said desperately.

"That's not good." Jack said.

"Daisuke! Can't you take me out from Tasuku's body?" Tasuku-Gao requested.

"I don't see why not." Ghost Daisuke said as he went into Tasuku's body to take Gao out. But then Daisuke got repelled as he was out of Tasuku's body.

"Daisuke! Are you okay?" Ryuuga asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Batzz asked.

"I... I don't know. When I went into Tasuku's body, I felt a barrier or something and it was trying to push me out." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Maybe it doesn't allow two souls in one body." Tasuku-Gao said.

"So now what are we gonna do?" Batzz asked.

"Hurry! They're waiting for you!" Ku said as she came by and grabs his arm.

"We need a moment!" Batzz said.

"We don't have one!" Ku said impatiently as she drags Tasuku to the stage.

"But he's...!" Batzz said but Ku didn't listen.

"You got this, sir! Just remember your speech!" Ku advised.

* * *

At the stage, Tasuku, who was still possessed by Gao is going to make the speech. Unfortunately, he doesn't know what words he would say.

"S'up! Everybody! Are you all having a total blast playing Buddyfight?" Tasuku-Gao said as everyone, including Ku, got confused of Tasuku's personality.

"What's wrong, sir?! You don't seem like yourself, today!" Ku said as she got concerned after seeing Tasuku's act.

"No, I'm fine." Tasuku said as he rubbed the back of his head. And then all of the sudden, he heard screams as they saw Kanata and Gaito, fighting.

"What's wrong with you two?" Athora asked.

"I can't... really explain it!" Kanata said as he can't let go of Gaito.

"We can't control our bodies!" Gaito said.

"How can they be?" Abygale asked.

"Here! I'll help!" Minako said as she tries to break them up. But then she got pushed by them by controlled and fell to the ground.

"Minako!" Gaito said.

"Hey, Minako!" Tasuku-Gao checked on her, "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait that's!" Batzz noticed some strings that were on them as he saw it leads to Rebel Gallows, who was floating above in the sky.

"Those poor fools are mere puppets that I manipulate to my every will." Gallows said.

"Stop this at once!" Athora demanded.

"Gaito! Calm down!" Abygale said.

"Gaito..." Minako said as she got concerned. But then Shido came by.

"Now, now. Fighting at school? That's detention worthy." Shido said as Tasuku-Gao, Minako, and Ku, and Ghost Daisuke got surprised.

"Shido!" Tasuku-Gao said.

"You two should be trying to set a good example for the other students, and yet you two just harmfully pushed a girl, I don't know what I should do with you." Shido said.

"But it's not their fault!" Athora tried to defend them.

"They're being controlled!" Abygale said.

"I didn't ask you to speak." Shido said, "And I'm not interested in excuses. As Student Council President, it's my job to keep order in this campus." Shido chuckled in his thoughts, 'Now their popularity will pummeled for sure.'

"Not so fast!" Tasuku-Gao yelled, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames. And brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" He spoke the phrase, "Nice try, Shido! You gotta wake up pretty early to fool me, man!"

"Oh yeah? What are you talking about? Wait a second. Why are you talking like the Mighty Sun Fighter? Where's Mikado?" Shido asked as he got confused.

"Stop deflecting the real issue! I'm onto you, I see through the evil scheme, you're plotting!" Tasuku-Gao said.

"Wow." Ghost Daisuke chuckled, "He's getting good at this." He complimented, "Well, almost. If he hadn't stay in character." Shido nervously chuckled.

"Why? Whatever do you mean?" Shido asked.

"Don't play dumb! Your Buddy monster is the one causing this commotion, by manipulating Kanata and Gaito!" Jack explained.

"Yeah, that's right!" Chibi Panda said.

"He's a funny little panda!" Shido said as he chuckled, "He sound like he was on helium!"

"Least I don't dress like a clown!" Chibi Panda insulted.

"It's genuine military issue."

"For an 80s' Boy band."

"And you're so cute, I could eat you!"

"Silence! Or else I'll eat both of you!" Batzz yelled to end the argument.

"I have an idea." Shido pulled out his Core Deck, "If you're going to slain unfounded accusations, why don't we settle things with a Buddyfight?" He recommended.

"But you stink!" Tasuku-Gao complained.

"And you're not calling the shots, bud!" Ku complained.

"Yeah! No way he'll accept your stupid challenge!" Minako complained.

"Look, if you refuse to Buddyfight, then I'll blame you for all this commotion. And as punishment for it, I'll make you wear the uniforms that I design!" Shido explained the consequences as he imagines them, wearing the uniforms that Shido made, "And you'll be forced to model them so that everyone in the entire school can see you!"

"Seriously? Gaito in that uniform?" Minako said as she thinks, "Nope. Don't think so."

"On second thought, I guess... I accept!" Tasuku-Gao accepted without hesitations as the Buddy Monsters were surprised.

"So he rather battle Shido than wearing those ridiculous uniforms. Guess he's not exactly a coward." Ghost Daisuke said.

* * *

At the Buddyfight Stage Arena...

"Welcome to today's Buddyfight between Student Council President, Magoroku Shido and the amazing Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko announced.

"Now, rise before me! The almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!" Tasuku-Gao luminized but he used Gao's Core Gadget instead.

"Need defeated by your own power! Luminize! Succumb to a Marionette Death!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Darkness Dragon World."

"I'm with Dragon World!"

* * *

(T/G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"What's going on down there? That is Tasuku but he's not flying his Star Dragon World Flag." Paruko said as she noticed something different with Tasuku, "And he's using Gao's Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest deck! And Gao's Buddy, Batzz! Where's Jack?!" She asked. Takosuke whispered to Paruko's ear as he explained to her, "What? Something happened to Gao?" She asked, "I can't believe it! Very shocking news just in, people! I don't have all the details yet. But believe it or not, Tasuku's currently possessed by Gao's ghost! So then, how should I do my commentary?" Paruko was getting confused about how to announce since Tasuku was possessed by Gao, "Is Gao in Tasuku? Or it's Tasuku in Gao?"

"A great form is Gao in Tasuku." Gallows recommended.

"Don't try and help them!" Shido complained, "Focus all your energies in my one in one thousand chance."

"Explain that one."

"If I win, it means I defeated both Tasuku and Gao, that will make me the most popular student for sure." Shido explained his plan.

* * *

"President Shido has first move!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! Call! Bone Labor, Sahb Raj to the center!" He calls out a female undead skeleton with light purple long hair, red mask, noble suit and puffy hat and has puppet strings, "Good, Sahb Raj! Go attack the fighter!" She attacked with the blades under her dress as it hits Tasuku-Gao, inflicting 1 damage, "That's decent warmup, my turn is now over."

"Boy." Kanata said with a disappointed tone.

"What's the matter?" Athora asked.

"I wanna cheer them on to victory but I don't know what to say, is it good luck, Gao or good luck, Tasuku." Kanata explained.

"Do we really need to discuss this right now?" Gaito asked.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Both of them are gonna beat Shido with all they got." Minako said.

"Come on, guys! Beat Shido!" Jack cheered.

"I think that answers your question." Abygale said.

"That's what we expect from Jack." Ryuuga said.

"Good luck you guys." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Now it's my turn! I Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip! Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale!" He paid one gauge and life to equip his item.

"Gao-in-Tasuku has equipped his great Dragoroyale! I'm still getting used to all this ghost in the Buddyfighter thing!" Paruko announced.

"I call Chibi Panda to the left!" He calls out Chibi Panda.

"Lemme at that weirdly dressed human!" Chibi Panda said.

"Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I'll settle this fight in one go!" Batzz jumped as he transforms to his true form and roars.

"Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz has graced at Aibo Academy Fighting Stage with his presence!" Paruko announced.

"Kay, Batzz! Go attack that Sahb Raj!" Tasuku-Gao said.

"Sadly for you, it won't be that easily. Activate Sahb Raj's ability! When one of your monsters attacks alone, I can choose to pay 2 gauge which redirect the attack to one of my opponent's own monster!" Shido paid 2 gauge as Sahb Raj used her ability as her strings were attached on Batzz.

"What's this?!" Batzz yelled as he was controlled and got his attack turned to Chibi Panda.

"Why are you coming back to attack me?!" Chibi Panda asked as he got surprised.

"My body is moving on its own!" Batzz said as he smashed Chibi Panda and destroyed him instantly.

"Big Boss!"

"Chibi Panda!" Tasuku-Gao said.

"Even the great and powerful Demon Lord Dragon is like putty in my hands." Shido said.

"Why you! Don't underestimate me!" Batzz said in frustration and makes his second attack, "So long, false ape!" He grabbed Sahb Raj with his gauntlet as he raise up and crushes her, thus destroys her. Then Tasuku-Gao swings his Dragoroyale at Shido, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao-in-Tasuku uses Dragoroyale to deal 2 damage. Next up, President Shido's turn!" Paruko announced.

"I'll defeat you and everyone will know who's truly the greatest Buddyfighter in this school. Draw. Charge and Draw. I equip!" He paid 1 life to equipped his item, "DEATH Pen Schreiber!" He equipped a dark pen with a gold skull as a ball point, bone lining around it, and purple cap with gold lining. Shido removed the cap, "Now, monsters of DEATH, return to the field!" He used the pen as he drew a perfect circle, "I call Sahb Raj to the left!" He brings back Sahb Raj as she returns to the left.

"What?!" Batzz got surprised.

"What gives, man?! Batzz just defeated that monster!" Tasuku-Gao said.

"See this item? DEATH Pen Schreiber. Allows me to call 1 0 power DEATH Attribute monster from the Drop Zone. I call Bone Labor, Au Darkth to the center position!" He calls out a horse skeleton monster but with no legs and the skeleton is jagged, it wears a jester outfit and has the same weapon as Sahb Raj has, "And I Buddycall Bone Master, Rebel Gallows to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

Gallows chuckled, "Wait til you see my new power." He jumped as he transforms to his true form, "So did I make a stylish events?" He asked.

"Who cares about being stylish?! Sahb Raj! Go attack the fighter!" Sahb Raj attacks Tasuku-Gao, inflicting one damage, "Activate Au Darkth's ability. Control Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz on the right and make him attack my opponent directly!" Au Darkth used his strings as it took control of Batzz, which made him go towards Tasuku-Gao to attack.

"Hey, kid! Run fast!" Batzz issued a warning as Tasuku-Gao got scared.

"Run where?!" Tasuku-Gao yelled as he got attacked by his own monster, inflicting 2 damage.

"Activate Rebel Gallows's ability!" Shido said.

"Not again!" Tasuku-Gao said.

"Look alive, Batzz! You're about to be my Marionette of pain!" Gallows's eyes gleamed as his strings grabbed Batzz, controlling him again.

"Enough is enough!" Batzz attacks his Buddy again, inflicting another 2 damage.

"Now for Rebel Gallows's other ability. If I pay one gauge, he's able to take action once more during my turn. Meaning that he can control Batzz again!" Shido explained as he paid the gauge to Gallows, "Rebel Gallows's ability activate!" Gallows's eyes gleamed again for his ability as he controls Batzz again. Batzz struck at his Buddy again, inflicting 2 more damage.

"Unbelievable! Gao-in-Tasuku is being cut to pieces by his own Buddy, Batzz!"

"Madness!" Jack said.

"To think that Batzz..." Abygale said.

"Could be controlled like that?" Athora asked.

"This is a situation where it can't be avoided." Ryuuga said.

"Who could have predicted that this would be such a one-sided Buddyfight?" Paruko announced, "Gao-in-Tasuku has just two life points left but now it's his turn!"

"Here I go!" Tasuku pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "Let's do this! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He drew the Impact Card.

"Don't bother. My victory's unquestionable." Shido said as he spins his pen with his fingers.

"You never know how the match will go til the end!" Tasuku-Gao said, "I call Raid Officer, Delta to the left!" He calls out Delta, "Delta! You'll attack Au Darkth in the center!" Delta jumps up as he makes his attack against Au Darkth.

"I cast! Devil's Stigma!" Shido cast as the bladed weapon attacks Au Darkth as it got destroyed in the process.

"Whoa! President Shido uses his counterspell to destroy his own monster! But he increased his gauge and life!" Paruko announced as Shido gained 2 gauge and regained one life.

"Kay, Batzz! Attack the fighter!" Tasuku-Gao commanded.

"It's no use! Activate Sahb Raj's ability! Control Batzz once again!" Shido paid one gauge as Sahb Raj used her ability to control Batzz and destroyed Raid Officer, Delta, "This is happy smirk, my victory is close at hand."

"Shido! Look in front of you!" Gallows said as Shido gasped, seeing Batzz is still attacking, after being free from the control.

"You got some nerve!" Batzz makes his revenge attack.

"I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life.

"Not done yet!" Batzz said as Shido gasped and Batzz makes his third attack, "Do not underestimate me!" He struck Shido, inflicting 2 damage.

"Why me?!" Shido yelled, 'As long as I don't fall below 5 life, he can't use his X-Tempest Buster' He thinks. Then Tasuku-Gao slashed Shido with Dragoroyale, inflicting 2 damage.

"Hoping to set up his Impact, Gao-in-Tasuku keeps chipping away feverishly at his opponent's life points." Paruko announced.

"Now, a Double Attack!" Tasuku-Gao attacks again.

"I cast Midnight Shadow!" Shido cast as he created illusions of himself, evading the attack, "I have six life points, which means you can't use your savior, the X-Tempest Buster."

"I love to shut that smart mouth. Hey, kid! Isn't there anything we can do?" Batzz asked.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Tasuku-Gao said with confidence as Shido got surprised and Gallows got nervous.

"I've got goosebumps." Gallows said.

"I cast! Military Tactics, 'Two-Stage Plan'!" Tasuku-Gao cast as Batzz glows in golden aura.

"What a rabbit out of a hat! Waiting til the last second to play a card like that?! Due to its effect, Batzz is now able to attack again!" Paruko announced.

"My life is reduced! Then I'll be hit with the X-Tempest Buster!" Shido said as he got shockingly surprised for the outcome.

"Now, Buddy! Unload on the fighter!" Tasuku-Gao commanded as Batzz makes his fourth attack again.

"Hang on! I call a time-out!" Shido begged but it was too late, Batzz strikes at Shido, inflicting 2 damage.

"Oh wow! President Shido's down to 4 life points! So it's X-Tempest Buster time!" Paruko announced. Tasuku put his foot down as the ground breaks.

"Final Phase!" Tasuku-Gao declared. But then all of the sudden, Tasuku transforms into Gao in his place.

"Wait! That's Gao Mikado! What in the world is going on?!" Paruko announced as she saw Gao.

"Hey, kid!" Batzz said.

"That explains it." Jack said.

"How so?" Abygale asked.

"Until now, I couldn't figure out. The reason why Gao was unable to leave Tasuku's body." Jack said.

"And what would that be?" Minako asked.

"Why does this always happened to me?!" Shido asked as he cried.

"Looks like you're going to lose, Shis! The smartest thing to do now is tuck tale and run!" Gallows advised.

"I almost got popular!" Shido cried.

"As close friends and friendly rivals, Tasuku and Gao shared a very special bond. That was why Gao couldn't leave his body. But during the Buddyfight, Tasuku's feeling became heightened, until he and Gao became one in body and soul. He supports his friend, which is why we can now see Gao!" Jack explained as Batzz jumps up and transforms into a Thunder Lance. The lance descends as Gao grabs it and the darkness shrouds on him completely. The sun appears on Gao's back as it breaks half of his armor. He jumps up.

"I cast!" He jumps on the lance as he runs towards it. He grabs the tip as he spins up and then throws it, "Impact!" He dashes down, "Thunder Lance! X-Tempest Buster!" He hits the Thunder Lance as the X flames the Earth and the fire geyser gushes out of the X.

* * *

(T/G: 2/ Item: Dragoroyale/ G: 0: None/None/Batzz)

(S: 0/ Item: Schreiber/ G: 2: Gallows/None/None)

* * *

"Gao's Impact, the Thunder Lance X-Tempest Buster decimates President Shido! Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory. However, in the clear of smoke, it was revealed that Gao turned back to Tasuku.

"Yes! Was a team effort!" Tasuku-Gao said.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?!" Paruko asked as she was getting confused, "Now Gao's gone and then Tasuku's there!"

"I think I can get out now!" Tasuku-Gao said.

"So then do it." Batzz said as Ghost Gao finally got out of Tasuku's body.

"Oh yeah!" Ghost Gao said with relief as Tasuku was about to fall but then Batzz managed to help him.

"Gotcha!"

"Is he okay?" Ghost Gao asked as Batzz laid him down on the floor.

"My mighty powerful hit to him after all." Batzz said as Tasuku opened his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Hang on, pal!" Ghost Gao apologized.

"I'm fine. And I can finally see you." Tasuku said as his eyes saw Gao.

* * *

Later, at the Buddy Police HQ. Everyone is at the room where Gao's body is at.

"We're really sorry, Gao." Tasuku apologized, "We weren't able to find any clues of how to return you to normal."

"We've done all we can. But no luck." Ghost Daisuke said.

"But there actually is some good news in all of this." Kuguru said, "Shido cancelled his new uniforms after losing the fight."

"Too bad, I kinda liked it a little." Kanata said.

"Tell me he didn't just say that." Gaito said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Why not? I mean, you would've look cool, wearing that uniform." Minako said.

"See? Even your girlfriend said so." Kanata said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled.

"But didn't you confess to her?" He asked.

"That was Gao, pulling a prank! That's not the real me!" He yelled. Ghost Gao chuckled.

"Guess we can thank Tasuku, Daisuke and Batzz for that." Ghost Gao said as his miracle life has risen to 10, "Huh?!" Ghost Gao got surprised.

"The kid's Miracle Life points!" Batzz said.

"They went all the way up to 10!" Chibi Panda said as they were amazed as Gao's body is glowing.

"Look at Gao!" Haruka said, "He's glowing!"

"That means it's working!" Kuguru said.

"He's going back to normal!" Noboru said.

"That weird old dude is for real!" Baku said, "But what about Daisuke's body?" He asked.

"We'll make sure that he gets enough Miracle Life to get his body." Tasuku said.

"Don't worry. I'll get my body before it gets crystallized completely." Ghost Daisuke said as Tasuku nodded.

"Thanks a lot, guys! Cause of your hard work, I'll be okay! And then we'll help Daisuke afterwards!" Ghost Gao said as he cried, "Hey, Batzz!"

"What now?" Batzz said as he rubbed his nose, "Hurry up so we can go eat."

"I owe you one, Buddy." Ghost Gao said happily, "You're the best!" He complimented.

"Ha. It was nothing. What is it that you kids say? It's just how I roll? But hey, I uh... I am double expressing my emotions!" Batzz yelled as he transforms to his true form instantly. Because of that, he exploded the lab.

"Big Boss! You must control your power!" Chibi Panda said as Batzz reverted back to his small form. Everyone got covered in soot but the two Ghost weren't dirtied. Then all of the sudden, Gao's body stopped glowing as it faded.

"Kid?! Why aren't you back to normal?!" Batzz asked. Ghost Gao noticed his Miracle Life has reverted back to 0.

"What happened?!" Ghost Gao asked so surprisingly, "Zero?!"

"Because Batzz destroyed the Buddy Police Station." Jack said as he was coughing from the smoke.

"So the Miracle Life points have returned to 0." Tasuku said. Ghost Daisuke sighed.

"Oh well. Looks like you're going back to square one." He said.

"But that just leaves tomorrow until their time runs out." Gaito said.

"They doesn't have much time left." Minako said.

"We have to do it." Kanata said.

"Why did I ever leave Dragon World?" Chibi Panda asked as he struggle and then fell unconscious.

"What are we gonna do now, Batzz?!" Ghost Gao yelled.

"Whatever you do, just don't possess me!" Batzz said, "There has to been another way for this. But what?" He whispers as he looked at Ghost Daisuke and thought of something, "That's it.. This could work!" He said.

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Ghost Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ghost Daisuke said.

"Today for this chapter, we are showing one card. But this time, it will be different." Ryuusei said.

"Of course. Because since we have no more cards for ourselves this time, we'll show you, one of our friends instead. Presenting now!" He snapped his finger, revealing the card. It shows Aria's next form as a member of the Thunder Empire. Her attire consists of dark blue gear goggles with gold tinted lens around her head, a light grey long sleeve v-neck with a yellow insignia of the Thunder Empire on the front of the shirt, a long navy blue vest to store her tools, tan brown cargo pants and black boot that transforms into roller skates with electric wheels. Her new weapon is a mechanical war mallet with a gold hammer head with rocket of the left side, a black pole with blue bandages wrapped around it, "This is Aria's newly evolved form. Overturn Mechanic Researcher, Aria. Size 2 Mechanic attribute with 7000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 2. The call cost is 1 gauge. This is Minako's Buddy monster. When this enters the field on the left or right, she can discard one card from her hand. If she does, then she'll add one item from the deck or drop zone into her hand. Also, she has the Overturn ability. By paying one gauge and put the top card of her deck to the Drop Zone during her turn, for this turn, choose an "Mechanical" item and give that card power +6000 or critical +2. And she has Double Attack."

"Amazing! She has evolved for once! What do you think she'll do with her?" Ryuusei asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Anyways, this chapter is done. The next one will be having me against Gao. Wanna know why? Find out in the next chapter. Give us a review of what you think and give us more good card ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	20. Ghostly Battle! Truth about the Gears

Chapter 21: Ghostly Battle! Truth about the Gears

* * *

After the accident caused by Batzz, Gao's Miracle Life points instantly went down to 0. Gao was upset at Batzz for recklessly exploded the station. But when Batzz tries to think of a solution to restore Gao's Miracle life points. He looked at Daisuke and thought of an idea. Later as the others went home, at the command room, Batzz is with Chibi Panda and Ghost Gao. He wanted to talk to Daisuke and Ryuuga alone with Gao and Chibi Panda.

"Okay, Batzz. What do you want to talk to us about?" Ghost Daisuke asked, "It's unlike you to ask us for a favor."

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted to. But I need your help." Batzz requested.

"Help?" Ghost Daisuke asked.

"Hold on, Batzz. He's in the same boat as I am. If you're planning to have him help us get Miracle Life points together, I don't think we have enough time before tomorrow." Ghost Gao said.

"That's why I thought of an idea." Batzz said.

"An idea?" Ghost Gao asked.

"What sort of idea, Big Boss?" Chibi Panda asked.

"A good one! One that will help solve both of our Buddies' problems!" Batzz said as he pointed at Daisuke, "Daisuke! I want you to go back in time to fix it!" He requested as everyone got flabbergasted.

"Huh?!"

* * *

"What are you talking about, Batzz?" Ghost Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. What are you saying?" Ghost Gao asked.

"I mean it! Go back in time and save Gao from being dragonified and you from crystallized." Batzz said.

"Wait a minute, Batzz. Just what kind of plan are you doing?" Ghost Gao asked.

"It's simple. We'll use the Photonic Gears that Daisuke has from his deck. We can use them to go back in time, to when Daisuke and you fought Wisdom. We'll be able to save Daisuke and the kid. And then afterwards, you two will be back to normal! It's what you humans called 'a win-win situation'!" Batzz devised a plan.

"Huh?" Ghost Gao was confused.

"What are you talking about, Big Boss? What made you think that the Gears can go back in time?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Ask him yourself!" Batzz pointed at Daisuke.

"Hold on. I don't know what got you that idea. But there's no way that-" Daisuke said but then Ryuuga ruined it.

"How did you know?! That's impossible!" Ryuuga said as he got surprised.

"So it's true?" Ghost Gao asked as Daisuke got angry.

"Ryuuga! You blabbermouth! How could you say that to them?!" Daisuke yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't think of it!" Ryuuga said as he got scared.

"So what Batzz said is true? Does your Gears really do go back in time?" Ghost Gao asked as Ghost Daisuke sighed in defeat.

"It's true. My Gears does the ability to go back in time." Daisuke said as it surprises them.

* * *

"But how can that be? I never heard of the Photonic Gears have the ability to go back in time!" Chibi Panda said.

"I guess I should explain. You see. When Ryuuga evolved to Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei. He was having a dreams about the Photonic Lords." Ghost Daisuke explained.

"The guardians of Star Dragon World?" Ghost Gao asked.

"Yeah." Ghost Daisuke nodded, "They were speaking to him about the secrets of the Photonic Gear. Apparently, they have the ability to travel through time and space."

"So that means..." Chibi Panda said.

"They can actually travel through time. From either the past or the future. From the battles, I've encountered. My Photonic Gear's ability is actually time travel, not from the Drop Zone technically. The Gears you guys saw that came out of the Drop Zone, were actually came from the past or future."

"I don't believe it..." Ghost Gao said as he got amazed, "This is epic!" His eyes glimmered with stars, "You mean to tell me that your Gears can travel through time?! This is so amazing! Wait til everyone see this!"

"Hold on, kid." Batzz said, "If that was the case, why is it that you never told us about that, Daisuke?" Batzz asked.

"Now that you mention it. Daisuke never used the Gears to time travel before." Chibi Panda realized.

"You're right. Why didn't you tell us?" Ghost Gao asked.

"Because... it's too dangerous." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Dangerous?" Ghost Gao asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are the laws of cause and effect. If you guys knew about the Gears. It'll be catastrophe." Ghost Daisuke explained.

"C-Catastrophe?!" Chibi Panda asked so surprisingly.

"That doesn't matter! You need to use the Gears to go back in time! To prevent you from using the Impact card and warn Gao about this! It's the only way to save you two!" Batzz said.

"Is that why, Batzz? You wanted to save us?" Ghost Gao asked.

"It's my fault, kid. That's why the only way to fix it, is to restore you back to the way you were."

"Batzz..."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Batzz. But I told you, it's too dangerous. I can't allow you to use my Gears to alternate the past." Daisuke said as he refused.

"Well, why not?! Don't you care about the kid?!" Batzz asked angrily.

"I do."

"Then why-"

"But if we go back in time, what would you think would happened?" Daisuke asked a serious question as they got a little bit surprised, "Wisdom is in that timeline. If he noticed my Photonic Gears' secrets. He'll most likely steal them and use them for his own purposes."

"Like CHAOsifying the future." Ghost Gao said as he realized.

"Correct." Ghost Daisuke nodded, "It's bad enough that he would steal my Tyrant. But stealing the Gears, that's going cross the line. Not only that, the Lords entrusted Ryuuga to make sure that the Gears cannot be used for time traveling purposes, except for battles for using the ability instead." The others think about the troubles would be.

"That doesn't matter." Batzz said.

"Batzz!" Ghost Gao said.

"Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said.

"Those Gears are our only hope to save Gao! If you can't hand them over, I will take them by force!" Batzz said as he was getting angry.

"Don't, Batzz!" Ghost Gao said.

"If you force Daisuke or do anything bad, you'll make it worse for Gao's Miracle Life points!" Chibi Panda said as Batzz realized and stopped.

"I know that. But we have to. This is the only option left." Batzz said as he thought of an idea, "Wait! How about we go back in time to prevent me from destroying the Police Station?! That way we could still save the kid!" But Ghost Daisuke got angry.

"I still won't do that!" He yelled.

"Oh come on! Can't you make an exceptional or something?!" Batzz asked.

"I know that you're trying to help save your Buddy, Batzz. But this is not the kind of shortcut you would do though." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Listen, Daisuke." Ghost Gao said, "How about we settle this with a Buddyfight instead?"

"Huh?" Ghost Daisuke got confused as the other did too, "Why a Buddyfight?"

"This will be the solution we'll need. If we win, you'll have to get Batzz the Gears. And if you win, we'll keep this as a secret from the others." Gao settled a condition.

"Seriously?" Ghost Daisuke asked.

"Hold on, what are you getting at, kid?" Batzz said.

"Yeah, didn't you listen of what Daisuke said about this? It's too dangerous for those Gears to time travel."

"Wouldn't hurt to try if we win. Besides..." Ghost Gao looked at Batzz, "I wanna help my Buddy, that's all."

"Kid..."

Ghost Daisuke sighed, "Alright then, we'll settle our match. But... there will be a catch though." The others got confused.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage at Aibo Academy, late at night. No one was around except for Ghost Gao and Daisuke and with their Buddies in position.

"Good thing we're ghost. This is the only way to not let any witnesses see us." Ghost Daisuke said.

"You got a point there. Alright then, let's do this!" Ghost Gao said.

"Ready, Ryuuga?" Ghost Daisuke asked his Buddy.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Through the galaxies of space and time! They are filled with cosmic energies! Luminize! Photonic Fighters!"

"Now, rise before me! The almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"Buddyfight!" Chibi Panda said.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'll fight with Dragon World!"

"Fighting with Star Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"I'll go first! Charge and Draw! I call Raid Officer Delta to the left!" He called out Delta, "And next I'll call Chibi Panda to the right!" He calls out Chibi Panda.

"Alright, let's go!" Chibi Panda said.

"I'll pay one gauge and life to equip!" He paid 1 gauge and life to equip his item, "Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale!" He runs through the stage as he slashed at Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is now over!"

"Impressive. Guess for a ghost, you have quite the skills." Daisuke complimented.

"Save the compliments for later!" Batzz said.

"Fine. My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to left, Photonic Knight, Apollo!" He calls out Apollo, "With Apollo's skill! One gauge is destroyed and you'll take one damage!" Apollo swings his sword as he destroyed Gao's gauge. And then he slashed at Gao, inflicting one effect damage.

"Kid!" Batzz said.

"I'm fine." Ghost Gao said.

"Hey, no fair! You can't use that effect on Gao like that!" Chibi Panda complained.

"I'm playing fair, Chibi Panda! It's my strategy after all! I pay 1 gauge and discard to equip!" He paid 1 gauge and discarded a card to equip his item, "Photonic Great Sword, Astrid! And now! I'll pay 1 more gauge to Buddycall to the right! Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Let's do this!" Ryuuga jumped as he transforms to his true form, "Prepare yourself!"

"Activating Ryuusei's skill!" He checked the top 5 cards, "I Crossnize Ryuusei with Photonic Gear, Wheel Spinos!" He calls out Spinos as it crossized with Ryuusei.

"Shredding Wheel Saw!"

"That's the Photonic Gear that gives Ryuusei a Double Attack and 4000 power!" Chibi Panda said.

"Next! I activate the effect of my Photonic Gear, Infinite Zone! By paying the cost, I can bring it back from the Drop Zone and Crossnize with a Photonic attribute!"

"That ability!" Ghost Gao said.

"See if I'm right!" Batzz said.

"I pay 1 gauge to Crossnize Infinite Zone with Ryuusei!" He paid one gauge as Infinite Zone appeared out of the Drop Zone. It Crossnized with Ryuusei.

"Infinite Railgun!"

"Is that Infinite Zone from the past or the future?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Either one." Ghost Daisuke replied.

"Either?" Ghost Gao asked.

"Whether if its from the past or the future. The timeline always remain the same. The Gears will have no affect on the future if it came out from the past." He explained.

"See what I'm talking about? That's why those Gears are our only hope." Batzz said.

"I guess. But..."

"Ryuusei! Perform a Link Attack with Apollo and attack Gao!" Ghost Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Both come as they attacked Gao, inflicting 4 damage.

"Kid!" Batzz yelled.

"With Infinite Zone's skill, I gained a gauge and draw a card!" He gained a gauge and drew a card, "Now, it's my turn! Ryuusei!" Ghost Daisuke said as he run across the stage and makes his attack.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life.

"Then Ryuusei! Attack Chibi Panda!"

"Infinite Railgun!"

"Ahhh! I'm blasting away!" Chibi Panda said as he got destroyed.

"Chibi Panda!" Ghost Gao yelled as Daisuke gained a gauge and drew a card due to the effect.

"That's the end for me." Ghost Daisuke said.

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Dragoroyale/ G: 2: Delta/None/None)

(D: 9/ Item: Astrid/ G: 1: Apollo/None/Ryuusei)

* * *

"That was a close one though. If he haven't used that Counterspell, he would've almost lose by then." Ryuusei said.

"This is a serious fight, Ryuusei. We don't intend of letting things off." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Put me in the field, kid! I need to teach that guy a lesson for refusing my idea!" Batzz said as he was getting impatient.

"Hold your horses, Batzz. You'll get there. But..." Ghost Gao said as he gave it a thought.

"But what? What is it that's so important?" Batzz asked.

"It's just that... What if Daisuke's right? What if it is too dangerous to tempering with the past?" Ghost Gao asked.

"So what? What matters is getting you back to normal!"

"But what about Daisuke?!" Ghost Gao said as it surprises Batzz, "His Gears are entrusted by the Photonic Lords. If we mess this up, not only that the Gears would be stolen by Wisdom. The Lords won't trust him anymore. And you know how hard Daisuke worked for to regained our trust when he used to be Masked Dragon."

"I know, kid. But we have to try. At least, let me fix the mistake I made! We'll let the fight decide our fate!" Batzz said.

"Batzz... Alright then. Let's go." Ghost Gao said, "It's my turn!" He pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I'm on it, kid!" Batzz jumped as he transforms to his true form as he roars.

"Looks like he brought his Buddy out." Ryuusei said as Daisuke smirked.

"I've got some surprising in store for him." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Batzz! Go attack the fighter!" Ghost Gao said.

"Time to crush you!" Batzz said as he strikes at Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage, "And now to crush your Buddy!" He grabbed Ryuusei with his gauntlet as he destroys him. But Ryuusei came back due to Soulguard. But Spino was destroyed in the process.

"You alright?" Ghost Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. Good thing I have Infinite Zone left in my soul."

"Now I'll go attack you!" Ghost Gao said as he make his attack.

"Astrid's skill! If I have 3 or more Photonic attributes from the Drop Zone. I'll send this card to the Drop Zone to reduce the damage to 0!" He used his item as he blocks off Gao's attack as the aura faded and got destroyed. In its place, a card shows itself as Daisuke takes it.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Wait! He can also add a card from the Drop Zone to his hand?" Chibi Panda asked, "That's amazing!"

* * *

"Don't think that the card in your hand is going to save you!" Batzz said.

"We'll see." Ghost Daisuke said.

"You're always confident, Daisuke. My turn is over!" Gao declared.

"Yeah! Let's go! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at the card in his hand as it was what he was looking for, "I cast! Photonic Front Base!" He gained 3 gauge, "And now, I'll bring out my secondary weapon of destruction!"

"Another weapon of destruction?!" Batzz asked as he was surprised.

"Don't tell me..." Ghost Gao said as he realized.

"I pay 3 gauge and send one Size 2 or smaller "Photonic" card from the field to the Drop Zone..." He paid 3 gauge and Apollo was sent to the Drop Zone, "I call out the war machine that led his allies to victory. To the center! Grand War Tyrant, Mars!" He calls out a gigantic bipedal dragon with no arms, a muscular body, ruby red scales, dark brown armor with red linings, huge red wings in which they're always on fire, the end of it's tail is like a mace emitting red fiery cosmic energy, and at the center of it's body lies a core filled with the dark red flames of the galaxy. Ghost Gao and Batzz were surprised of what they saw.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"What the?! He has another Tyrant card?!" Chibi Panda asked, "So Jupiter's not the only weapon of destruction?!"

* * *

"Photonic, Neodragon, and Tyrant attributes. Size 3. 11000 power. 6000 defense and a critical of 2! See this, Gao?" Ghost Daisuke asked, "These Tyrants are the dangerous monsters that would destroy the world! That's why I make sure to keep them with me and not letting them fall to the wrong hands. But now since Wisdom stole one of them. I vow to get it back. And I would do it without alternating the past! Prepare yourself, Gao!"

* * *

"I use Grand War Tyrant, Mar's ability! While this card is on the field, all monsters and item with "Photonic" in its attribute gains 4000 power." Mars sends its cosmic energy to Ryuusei as he gain a boost.

"I can feel it! The power of Mars!" Ryuusei said.

"Hah! Don't underestimate me! I won't let that Tyrant destroy me that easily!" Batzz said.

"Batzz! Remember with Jupiter? It has a powerful but dangerous ability when it was used on Wisdom's monsters." Gao recalled.

"What's your point, kid?" Batzz asked.

"What Gao is saying, Batzz." Daisuke said, "That the power of Tyrants are the most dangerous ones ever. And that is why, I will start by destroying you and Delta!" He said.

"What?!"

"Activate Grand War Tyrant, Mars's skill! When this card enters the field, I can destroy up to two cards on the opponent's field, if I do that, I will gain 2 gauge!"

"Two cards?!" Batzz asked.

"Then he will..." Ghost Gao said as it gathers up the flames within it's core and form a giant ball of fire.

"Time to show you what destruction is! Go! Inferno Blitzkrieg!" It throws the giant ball of fire as Batzz and Delta got caught in it. It destroyed both them instantly.

"Batzz! Delta!" Ghost Gao yelled as Ghost Daisuke regained two life.

"Face it, Gao. As I told you before, this Tyrants are dangerous to possess. And also, I won't allow anyone to use my Gears to do anything, not even Wisdom." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke... You still hate Wisdom, don't you?" Ghost Gao asked as Daisuke got surprised.

"Huh?"

"I know how you feel. I can't forgive him for stealing the Mirage Card, hurting my two good friends, and even... hurting Batzz." Ghost Gao said.

* * *

At the Drop Zone.

"Kid..." Batzz said.

* * *

"But that doesn't mean, that I want to take revenge!" Ghost Gao said as Daisuke got surprised again, "I just have to get stronger in order to stop Wisdom. I don't want revenge. I want to stop Wisdom at all cost! You understand that too, don't you?" Daisuke started to give it some thought as he remember the memories he had when he started becoming friends to all the people he met.

"I get it... I let my anger take control of me. All this time..." He looked at Mars, "I've been making myself the enemy instead, not just Wisdom. I don't know why I let my hatred get control of me. But I won't let it this time. Thank you, Gao. For opening my eyes." Ghost Gao chuckled.

"No problem, buddy! We are friends after all!" Ghost Gao said as Daisuke smiled seriously.

"Too bad, you're not going to win, you know." He said.

"Huh?" Ghost Gao was confused as he got scared after seeing Mars, coming towards him.

"Mars! Hit him now! When it attacks it gathers up the flames within it's core and form a giant ball of fire, incinerating Gao.

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" He paid as he cast and nullified the attack, "With its effect, I draw one card!" He drew a card due to its effect.

"Second attack!" Ghost Daisuke held up two fingers counting for the attacks as Mars attacks again.

"Not yet! I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Ghost Gao cast as he gained a gauge.

"Third time's the charm! Triple Attack!" Mars attacks Ghost Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Ryuusei! Go! Attack the fighter!"

"Right! Infinite Railgun!" He shoots the railgun at Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He gained one gauge as he cast another. But Daisuke gains a gauge and drew a card due to the effect of Infinite Zone.

"My turn is over!"

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragoroyale/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(D: 11/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/Mars/Ryuusei)

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Ooooh maaaaan! This is not looking for Gao, Big Boss! That Tyrant destroyed everything, including you, Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said.

"I know that." Batzz said, "I hope that kid knows what he's doing."

* * *

"It's not over til I say it's over! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right again!" He calls out his Buddy again.

"I won't go down so easily!" Batzz said.

"So he decides to bring out his Buddy. Those two have a really strong friendship." Ghost Daisuke said.

"And next up, I call All-Rounder Knight, Tetra to the left!" He calls out Tetra, "The Gao Formation is complete!"

"It's been awhile since we encounter the Gao Formation." Ryuusei said.

"Not much like our previous formation but I know that Gao Formation is much stronger than ours." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Let's go! Batzz! Do a Link Attack and attack Mars!"

"Couldn't said it better myself!" Batzz said as he grabs Mars and then Gao slashed it for the finishing blow. And then Mars finally got destroyed. Ghost Daisuke took 3 damage due to Lifelink.

"You okay, Daisuke?" Ryuusei asked his Buddy.

"Yeah." Ghost Daisuke sighed, "I guess this is the price I paid for recklessly using that card. Guess I wasn't meant to control the Tyrants yet."

"You'll get there."

"Yeah." Ghost Daisuke said as he nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Batzz yelled as it got Daisuke's agreement, "Less talking, more fighting!" He attacks Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage.

"Me too!" Ghost Gao attacks.

"I cast! Photonic Soul Barrier!" He cast as he regained one life and gained a gauge.

"Don't forget my... Triple Attack!" He inflicted 2 damage at Daisuke.

"Damn it! This isn't good!" Ghost Daisuke said.

"I cast! Batzz X Link!" He cast as he looked at the 3 cards and chose one of them and placed the rest to the gauge.

"No way! He's going to use his Impact!" Ghost Daisuke said as Gao stomp his foot on the ground as it cracks.

"Now for Final Phase!" Gao declared as Batzz jumps up as he transforms into a Thunder Lance. Gao grabs it as the darkness shrouds his entirely. The sun appears on Gao's back as it breaks half of his armor. He jumps up, "I cast!" He jumps on the Lance as he run towards it and grabs the tip, "Impact!" He throws it as he dashes down, "Impact! Thunder Lance! X-Tempest Buster!" He hits the Lance as the X flames around the Earth with the fire geyser, gushes out from the center of the X.

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragoroyale/ G: 1: Tetra/None/Batzz)

(D: 0/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/Ryuusei)

* * *

Ghost Daisuke kneel down after defeat, "I... I lost."

"Yeah. Victory is ours." Ghost Gao said.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. Ghost Gao and Daisuke are ready for the conditions. Daisuke showed the Gears to Gao.

"Huh?" Ghost Gao was confused.

"A deal's a deal. Go do your thing." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Hold on! If I do that, then..." Ghost Gao said after realizing the consequence.

"I know that. That's why, I'm willingly accepting the consequences I deserve."

"You would do that?"

"We are friends, Gao. I would sacrifice the trust I made in order to save you and me. So here. Do it." Ghost Daisuke said as Ghost Gao looks at the cards as he slowly reaches to take them.

"Wait a minute!" Batzz yelled out.

"What is it, Batzz?" Ghost Gao asked.

"Is something a matter, Big Boss?" Chibi Panda said.

"Yeah, there's a problem. The deal's off!" Batzz said as it surprises them.

"Huh? The deal's off?" Ghost Daisuke asked confusingly.

"What do you mean 'the deal's off'? Do you not want to fix the past?" Gao asked Batzz as Batzz turned.

"I gave it some thought. And after what Gao have told me about this. I've decided that I don't need to take this kind of shortcut." Batzz explained.

"Batzz..." Ghost Gao said.

"And besides... the kid told me how much work you have ever since you formally did your criminal duties." Batzz said as Ghost Daisuke glared at Ghost Gao.

"Mmmm."

"H-Hey! I was just trying to help."

"And he did. The Lords have trusted you to keep the timeline safe from any harm's way. And if that were to happen, there are going to dire consequences. I hate to say this, but keep the Gears. We'll find another to get the Miracles Life points back up again."

"Look at the bright side, Batzz. We managed to get 5 life back!" Ghost Gao said as his Miracle Life restore back to 5.

"Really?!" Batzz said as he got surprised.

"You did it, Big Boss! We got half the points back!" Chibi Panda cheered excitedly.

"Umm. I hate to break the bad news. But it's getting late, you guys should have back home." Ghost Daisuke said as he looked at the time.

"But we're halfway there!" Batzz said.

"Save your strength for tomorrow, we have some time left. Just get some rest, so you'll have the energy you'll need to back up those points." Ryuuga said.

"Wow. I never thought you actually give out advice, quite rare for you." Ghost Daisuke said.

"Is that suppose to be compliment?" Ryuuga asked as he sweatdropped as everyone started to laugh.

* * *

Later, after Ghost Gao, Batzz and Chibi Panda left.

"It's good that they got their points but what about us? We haven't gotten a single points at all." Ryuuga said.

"Oh really? Look up." Ghost Daisuke pointed up as the Miracle Life is rising to 10.

"Huh?! But how?!" Ryuuga asked as he was surprised.

"Not only that Gao opened my eyes, but I got to open their eyes as well. I feel the Lords' presence as they felt like they could still trust me all along."

"Wow..." Ryuuga said as the Photonic Lord cards from Daisuke's deck came out as they formed a circle, "Wh-What's going on?!" He asked surprisingly.

"I... I don't know. Maybe..." He reached his hand to the center of the circle. As the light shines on the circle. The light shine so brightly that cards are heading towards to where Daisuke's body is. The cards spins around Daisuke's body as the crystallization started to fade. Daisuke and Ryuuga came to the room as they saw Daisuke's body, turning back to normal, "It's... a miracle."

"The Lords are turning you back to normal! Isn't that great?!" Ryuuga asked exciting as Daisuke smiled happily.

"I'm glad that I got friends by my side. And I'm also glad my bonds from the Lords are strong. And... I'm glad that Gao changed my heart. We'll get some rest first. I'll get to my body, tomorrow morning."

"Yeah!" Ryuuga said as they leave the room. Daisuke looked at this body, smiling. I'll wait for you, Gao. I'll help you no matter what, my friend." The door closed.

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Ghost Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"On the next chapter, I'll be back in my own body again! It'll be the best time for me! And I'll help out Gao! But first, let's bring out one card for this chapter! Here we are!" He snapped his finger, revealing the card. It shows a mechanical, steampunk styled broadsword with a wide bronze blade, a gear shaped guard with steam exhaust pipes on both ends of the guard, a black hilt and gold pommel, "This is Minako's new item, Mechanized Sword, Gearbreaker. It has 4000 power but the critical is 0.

"0?! But how would she deal damage to the opponent with that card?!" Ryuusei asked.

"That's what the effect would do. When equipped with this item, the player can put one "Mechanic" monster into its soul. If it does, this card get critical equal to the size of that monster in its soul."

"Oh! So, if it's a size 3..."

"3 critical. But I don't know if the CHAOS monster like Geargod would count. I don't know if that would count. Also when this card attacks, the player can put the top card of his/her deck into the gauge and draw a card."

"That's like Infinite Zone's second ability!"

"More comes in stores! The next chapter is finding the whereabouts of Gao's Impact card. The X-Tempest Buster!"

"Hold on. How did Gao lose that card?"

"Beats me. Read the next chapter and find out. Give us a review of what you think and provide with more card ideas please! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	21. Revival at the End

Chapter 21: Revival at the End

* * *

The next day, after the battle between Gao and Daisuke, everyone, including Gao's monster, Suzumi have came to inspect Gao's body.

"Come on, Batzz! We still need to get me back to normal again!" Ghost Gao complained, "Time's almost up! Surely there must be something we can do! I don't wanna die!" He panicked.

"Gao's really panicking, isn't he?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Just relax there, kid. Even after a certain thing we did, we only need a half more in order to save you, kid." Batzz said.

"And just how am I suppose to relax when I could be a goner soon?! Don't you understand that?!" Ghost Gao asked.

"That won't happen!"

"Is he going to be okay?" Suzumi asked for her concern of her son.

"It hinges on his Miracle Life points." Tasuku explained.

"What's his count at, bro?" Baku asked.

"Well..." Chibi Panda said as he was going to explain though. Batzz grunted as Gao was getting a bit nervous for his Miracle Life, "He got 5 after battling against Daisuke last time." They got a bit surprised.

"He fought my brother? But why?" Haruka wondered.

"Nevermind that! That's not enough to recovered the rest of Gao's Miracle Life points?!" Noboru said.

"Just what that strange old man told..." Kuguru said as she recalled.

* * *

 _"Well! Well slight my head and call me serious. This fella's been sealed away by the dragon's mighty power!" The old man said._

 _"That's me." Batzz said._

 _"I'll be. His Miracle Life's down to 0! If it's not back to 10 within 3 days, he'll be as useful as a steering wheel on a mule!"_

 _"3 days?" Ghost Gao asked._

 _"Yep. If your dragon here can start being nice to humans, this boy will be right as rain by nightfall!" The old man explained._

* * *

"That's just it! Today is the third day!" Kuguru realized the time limit.

"If Gao's Miracle Life doesn't hit to 10 by the end of the day, then that's it. He'll never return to normal. It'll be the same for Daisuke if we don't hurry up and save him too." Baku said.

"No..." Haruka said as she felt sad then Kuguru comforted her.

"Don't worry, Haruka. I promise we will save your brother by the end of the day." Kuguru swore as Haruka nodded slightly.

* * *

At the other room, where Daisuke's body is. Daisuke returned to his body as he was getting ready. He took his Core Deck and then put a glove on his right hand for a reason.

"Ryuuga." Daisuke said as Ryuuga came out.

"Yeah, Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked.

"Let's go. It's time to help out, Gao." He said as he leaves the room.

"Coming right up!" Ryuuga said as he follows him.

* * *

"Quick, Batzz! You gotta do something that'll help others!" Ghost Gao said desperately, "Otherwise, it's game over, man!" He started to slow fell as he was glowing in purple aura.

"Oh no!" Chibi Panda was surprised.

"What's wrong wit him?" Batzz asked.

"The Dragonicification has starting to progress." Tasuku informed.

"This isn't good, bro." Baku said.

"My Gao!" Suzumi said sadly.

"We need to hurry!" Haruka said.

"Yeah." Kuguru said.

"Sorry. I just feel like my strength is draining out of me. But I feel better now." Ghost Gao said.

"I think he's looking more transparent than usual." Chibi Panda noticed.

"He is." Batzz said.

"You seriously?!" Ghost Gao asked as he looked at himself as he noticed that he was fading, "What's happening?!"

"At this rate, he could vanished into thin air." Kuguru said.

"But that means he won't go back to his body ever." Haruka said.

"No, he can't." Suzumi said, "Cause we're not going to allow that happen."

"Let's think of a plan." Baku advised.

"But how?" Haruka asked.

"First, we must undone the Dragonification. And then we can deal with the Daisuke with his crystallization." Tasuku said as Batzz was getting frustrated after for what he has done.

"What are you standing around here, Batzz?!" Noboru asked.

"Huh?" Batzz was caught in the attention.

"You should be increasing his Miracle Life! And it's not enough just because of the battle you have yesterday." Noboru complained.

"I know." Batzz said in frustration tone.

"We'll help anyway we can." Kuguru said.

"Yeah me too!" Noboru said.

"Me three!" Haruka said as they leave to find something to help Gao and restoring the Miracle Life. As they leave, Daisuke saw them left the room, wondering what's going on.

"Tasuku. Mrs. Mikado." Daisuke said as he came with his Buddy.

"Daisuke." Tasuku said.

"You're back to normal." Suzumi said.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded, "It's thank to your son that I managed to get back to my body." He looked at the Gao's body as he saw the aura, "It's deteriorating, isn't it?" He asked as Tasuku and Suzumi nodded. Daisuke felt bad as he bowed, "I'm very sorry for this. I'm the one who let Gao Buddyfight me which would allow me to recover first. It's not fair for him." Suzumi and Tasuku looked at each other as she walked to Daisuke.

"Daisuke." Suzumi said as Daisuke looked at her as she pulled his cheeks.

"Mhm?!"

"Don't blame yourself. You did it to help my son, right? I don't know what's going on yesterday." She let go of his cheeks, "But I wanna thank you for helping him out." Daisuke rubbed his painful cheeks.

"Mrs. Mikado..."

"I'm going to go and help them out. You take care of things here."

"Understood." Tasuku said.

"Of course." Daisuke nodded as Suzumi left.

"I'm glad to see you're back to normal." Tasuku said as he smiled.

"What can I say? It's thanks to the Lords, that I managed to restore myself for once." Daisuke said as Tasuku looked at the glove on Daisuke's right hand.

"Why are you wearing that glove?" He asked as Daisuke looked as he was in sad mood. He removed the glove to show Tasuku as he was surprised of the condition his hand is, "How did this...?"

Daisuke put on his glove, "It's the price I paid for recklessly using that Impact when Wisdom used that spell."

"Are you going to tell the others about this?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Then Gao would blame for what he did. He'll blame himself for realizing the efforts I made for stopping Wisdom. I don't want him to deserve that. That's why I'll make an excuse and keep it a secret. Can you, I assume, keep this whole thing a secret?" Tasuku gave it some thought as he sighed.

"Very well. I'll keep this thing a secret." He agreed as Daisuke slightly smiled.

"Thank you."

"But..."

"Hm?"

"You're going to tell him someday. It won't last forever."

"I understand. I'll be sure to do that." Daisuke said as Tasuku nodded.

* * *

At the shopping district...

"Okay, Batzz. Don't zap at anyone with your lightning." Noboru issued.

"Right. And don't needlessly destroy things either." Kuguru issued as well.

"And obviously, don't go doing something bad, like go on a rampage." Haruka issued as well.

"Basically, anything that lowers Gao's Miracle Life is off-limits!" Chibi Panda said as Batzz is getting angry.

"Okay! Enough! I get it!" Batzz said.

"Now we just need to find some ways you can help people." Kuguru said as she looked around to see anything that can help restore Gao's Miracle Life to 10 again.

"But who should we start with?" Haruka asked.

"It can't be that hard! Come on, Batzz! Hurry!" Gao said impatiently. The others looked around while walking until Chibi Panda saw something.

"Hey! What about that over there?!" Chibi Panda asked as he saw something.

"Is it a robber?" Baku assumed.

"No! That old lady!" Chibi Panda pointed out a tired old lady, near the stairs while the stuff and luggage with her, "She definitely need some help! Okay! It's your time to shine, Big Boss!"

"It's perfect!" Baku said.

"Miracle Life points, here we come!" Noboru said.

"Piece of cake! Just leave it to me!" Batzz said with confidence as he came near the tired old lady. He quickly carried everything she has, even herself. It raise Gao's life to 6 now.

"Yes! The Miracle Life is increased!" Chibi Panda said.

"Batzz's Express, coming right up!" Batzz said as he rushed upstairs as he placed her down, finishing his good deed, "How's that?"

"Oh, thank you so much! You're a very kind young man!" The old lady thanked and complimented Batzz. It raised Gao's life to 7.

"We're almost there! Just a few more to go!" Chibi Panda said.

"It was no trouble at all." Batzz said with his thumb up.

"Thank you so much again." The old lady thanked as she picked up her grocery but the bag ripped as the apples were falling downstairs.

"Got them!" Batzz said as he went downstairs and quickly grabbed all the apples.

"You're my hero!" The old lady said so happily as Gao's life increased to 10.

"Alright! We got them back again!" Chibi Panda said but then all of the sudden. Three monsters are pulling carts with stuff as they were running.

"Hey, hey! Get out of the way! We got express packages coming through here!" One of the monsters said as Batzz was getting angry, thinking this would destroys him and the apples. The others noticed that Batzz is going to do something dangerous again.

"Please don't, Big Boss!" Chibi Panda whined but it was too late.

"You're annoying me!" Batzz yelled as he unleashed his lightning, shocking the delivery monsters, "Oh! What have I done?" Batzz realized his mistake as Gao's life slowly decreases and then instantly reduced to -5.

"Oh why, Big Boss Batzz?! Why?!" Chibi Panda cried after coming so close to regained Gao's body.

"I'm done for!" Ghost Gao said.

"What an oaf!" Baku complained.

"Oh come on! He was getting close there!" Haruka said.

"Oh I can't look!" Kuguru said after covering her eyes.

"We told you not to hurt anyone, you lizard brain!" Noboru complained, "You better fix this!"

"I will." Batzz said as he heard Gao panicking as he saw Ghost Gao, fading more now as Ghost Gao has no legs.

"What's going on?!" Ghost Gao panicked.

"Gao's about to completely disappear!" Chibi Panda cried.

"Okay, I hear you, bro. We'll head back there, right away." Baku said after receiving the call and then end it, "Tasuku wants all back at HQ." He informed.

* * *

Back at HQ. They noticed Daisuke was back to normal. Then Haruka hugged for relief to see her brother back to normal. But it was not the same for Gao as Gao's body was almost getting Dragonified completely.

"I don't understand. Three days isn't up yet." Noboru was getting confused for seeing Gao's condition worsen.

"No, but it will be soon." Baku said.

"But why do we need to rush back here?" Kuguru asked.

"Is there a reason besides my brother?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. The Dragonification is progressing quickly, it's why Gao's vanishing. We've hope to reverse but..." Tasuku said.

"I don't think we have much time left to reverse this." Daisuke said.

"Hang on. Are you saying...?" Kuguru said.

"Yes. His final moments are drawing near." Tasuku said.

"I'm afraid Gao won't make it at the end of the day." Daisuke said as the others gasped.

"It can't be! There must be more time!" Noboru said.

"Surely we can do something!" Chibi Panda said.

"We hope to make a miracle out of this. But it's not going to happen that easily." Daisuke said.

"Let me go try it again." Batzz considered the option.

"I'm counting on you, Batzz!" Ghost Gao said.

"But at the rate of this is progressing. He'll be completely dragonicified by sunset." Tasuku estimated the time limit.

"So we have less amount of time before that happened. This is the only time limit we have left." Daisuke said.

"I can't believe it's been 3 days already! It's happening exactly as the old man told us!" Kuguru said.

"I have to believe that he'll pull through. But my Gao will be back to normal soon." Suzumi believed.

"But he needs all of the Miracle Life points." Chibi Panda said.

"Can we get it up to 10, Batzz?" Tasuku asked.

"That's what I've been trying to do!" Batzz said as he was trying to hold his anger. Kuguru covered her eyes as she was getting sad.

"Why did this even have to happen?! Why did Daisuke have to come back and not Gao?!" Noboru yelled.

"Noboru." Tasuku said as Daisuke turned.

"Oh. I didn't mean..." Noboru said.

"It's okay. I got what I deserve." Daisuke said.

"Big brother..." Haruka said with concern.

"Look. Let's just all keep calm." Baku said, "Gao never gave up. No matter how bad things got." He takes Gao's Core Deck, "Remember that." He looked at Gao's deck as he noticed something odd.

* * *

Outside the room, Baku explained the news to his friends.

"Thunder Lance, X-Tempest Buster is missing?!" Noboru asked as he was surprised.

"Yeah. It's the only card missing from the deck." Baku said.

"That's strange. It's the card that means the most to Gao and Batzz." Kuguru said.

"But... we saw Gao used the Impact card when he was a ghost. How come he lost it now?" Haruka asked.

"That puzzles me as well." Kuguru said.

"But it's their Impact card though." Chibi Panda said, "And more importantly, the symbol of their Buddy Friendship!"

"Yeah, if you say so." Batzz said.

"Any idea where he could've lost it?" Chibi Panda asked but then he gasped as he sees Ghost Gao fading more now.

"Kid, are you okay?!" Batzz asked.

"Oh! Gao's on the verge of disappearing forever!" Chibi Panda said. Kuguru gasped after hearing that.

"No, Gao!" Haruka said.

"There's still time." Baku said.

"Let's go find the X-Tempest Buster before it's too late..." Ghost Gao said as he swirled into disappearing. Chibi Panda screamed.

"Look! We can't even see Gao anymore!"

"Does that mean that he..." Kuguru said.

"No, it can't be..." Haruka said as Baku grunted in frustration.

"I promise kid, I'll find that card if it's the last thing I ever do!" Batzz swore to save Gao as he ran off to find the card.

"Wait! You also have to increase his Miracle Life!" Noboru reminded him as Chibi Panda catches up and bumped into Noboru and going ahead.

"Wait for me!"

"Watch it, Panda!" Noboru yelled.

* * *

At the city, Batzz and Chibi Panda were flying, trying to find Gao's Impact card.

"First, why don't we check on Aibo Academy?" Chibi Panda recommend as they reached the school, "This is where Gao Buddyfighting last night right before he fought against Daisuke."

"Well, we do know that the card is not at the HQ since we already checked. Come on! Let's check down there!" Batzz said.

"I'm right with you, Big Boss!"

* * *

At the courtyard, they landed as they searched for the card on the ground.

"Nah, it's not here." Chibi Panda said after looking on the ground as he recalled, "Ah, being here reminds me when you first came to Aibo Academy, Big Boss. Remember when you cause that big commotion?" He recalled the time.

* * *

 _Outside, the teachers carries tool as they thought they need to stop Batzz._

 _"Just stand your ground, gentlemen. We must protect the school!" Nitsuke said as they shocked by Batzz's lightning._

 _"You insects!" Batzz yelled as he laughed._

 _"Hey, dragon!" Batzz heard a voice, "Down here!" He looked down as he sees Kanata._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Why are you here bothering everyone? Would you please go away?!" Kanata requested. But then Batzz started to get angry._

 _"Grr! You call me a bother?! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Batzz shoots his lightning but Kanata evaded. Batzz keep attacking but Kanata kept on avoiding. But then a card got out as Athora transforms to his true form._

 _"An attack on Kanata is an attack on me!" Athora said as he flies up and dives down to attack Batzz._

 _"You're too pretty to be a dragon!" Batzz said as he used his gauntlet, releasing dark energy blast, as it hits Athora but Athora used a barrier to protect himself from the attack. It reflected the attack back at Batzz._

* * *

"That card is not around here!" Batzz said after looking around the field. Chibi Panda got confused.

"Well, where is some other places that Gao might've been?" He asked as he thought of something.

* * *

At CASTLE, Batzz and Chibi Panda have arrived to their next place where Gao would be at last time.

"This is the same store where Gao and Gaito Kurozu had a Buddyfight!" Chibi Panda said as Batzz went into the store and Chibi Panda recalled the time.

* * *

 _Batzz walks to Gaito as he makes his attack with his gauntlet._

 _"Once again! Black Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack as he regained one life._

 _"Double Attack!" Batzz grabs Gaito as he plans to crush._

 _"Now I cast! Midnight Shadow!" He used a spell to escape Batzz's hand as he evaded the attack, "Your pitiful attacks won't work on me!" Gaito said._

 _"I wouldn't be so sure!" Gao said, "Feel the Sun Fighter and Batzz's true power! Let's go, Batzz!"_

 _"What?!" Gaito got surprised._

 _"You're madness! A Triple Attack!" Abygale asked as Batzz crushes Gaito as he inflicted 2 damage, "Gaito!" He yelled._

* * *

"This is where you and Gao crush them with the Thunder Lance, X-tempest Buster! Do you remember that, Big Boss?" Chibi Panda asked but noticed Batzz didn't responded, "Big Boss! Oh no! Now he's disappeared on me too!"

* * *

Back at HQ, Noboru angrily slammed the wall with his fist.

"That jerk Batzz!" Noboru said angrily, "What's he gonna about Gao's Miracle Life?"

"We're running out of time." Kuguru said.

"Will he make it in time?" Haruka asked.

"I'm sure he'll make it. Because finding that card might actually help us out a bit." Baku said as he looked at Tasuku, Daisuke, Suzumi, and Jack and Ryuusei, watching Gao's body, getting dragonicified, "It might give Gao some courage to hang on and fight a little longer. And give us the time we need, to save him."

* * *

At the arena, where the tournament takes place at. Chibi Panda made it to next place where Gao would be at, while searching for Batzz.

"Yoohoo! Big Boss! Where did you go?!" Chibi asked to see if he responded, but no luck as Chibi Panda got disappointed. But then he realized something, "Hey, what do you know? This is the stage, where the World Buddy Masters Tournament was! Big Boss was determined to prove that he was the strongest in all the worlds! So he decided to participated in the tournament. And he and Gao won it all!" He recalled the time.

* * *

 _"I Buddycall to the right, my favorite homie! Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai! And I return Dance Asmodai to my hand!" He paid two gauge to Buddycalled as Dance Asmodai returns again and regains one life.  
_

 _"It's the one you've been waiting for! The Fervent Teacher form of Demon Lord Asmodai!" Paruko announced._

 _"Waiting for me, my little Demon Dragon?!" He asked, "When I show my handsome look, I can destroy one enemy monster!" He explained his effect. Then he used his clothesline move as he hit Chibi Panda, destroying him at once.  
_

 _"Chibi Panda!" Gao yelled as he noticed Batzz is recklessly attacking again at Asmodai._

 _"Phony Demon Lord!" Batzz attacks as Asmodai jumps to evade it._

 _"You're a bad boy! Getting up during a test?! Teacher's recommend for the body slam for brains!" He grew into a giant size as he body slammed at Batzz, destroying him._

* * *

 _At the Drop Zone, Batzz in the true form appeared with Chibi Panda as he was sitting there, disappointed._

 _"That faced clown! No one makes a fool out of me!" He yelled._

* * *

 _Next flashback with Gao, battling against Ku..._

 _"Ku Teito! Station to Koyomi Class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki as the Admiral!" She paid 1 gauge as she regained one life._

 _"Saluting the admiral station. Satsuki Launching!" Satsuki transforms to his true form. Her form raises from the waters as she appears._

 _"Koyomi Class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki! She is 12000 power, 5000 defense and a critical of 3! And just like transformer ride, this monster can be equip like an item! Station ability!" She explained as the beam lifted her into Satsuki._

 _"An item?!" Gao asked as he was surprised._

 _"We need to crush this together. Fighter and All!" Batzz said._

 _"Now the Admiral and I are united in body and soul! And I will protect my Admiral, no matter what!" Satsuki said._

* * *

 _Inside of Satsuki..._

 _"Now I'll show them Satsuki's true power!" Ku said._

* * *

 _"Satsuki can load two troopers from the Drop Zone!" Ku said as two cards from the Drop Zone, appeared on both sides, "And launch them on the field! I call Quinq Lada, Cloaking Frame to the left! Due to the effect, my gauge increases by 1!" She gains a gauge._

* * *

 _Inside, Ku began to tinkle on the keypad._

 _"Satsuki's ability launch! If I pay 1 gauge, she can launch the crew troopers that she brought on board! Quinq Lada, Swift Mobile Frame, launch from the right!" She paid one gauge as she calls him out. Then Swift Mobile Frame jets through the front of Satsuki, "Swift Mobile Frame's ability, activate! Destroy Replenisher, Pentar!" Swift mobile Frame used his gatling guns as it shoots at Pentar, destroying it._

 _"Pentar!" Gao yelled._

 _"Cloaking Fram! Swift Mobile Frame! Attack the fighter!" Ku ordered as they make their attack. First, Cloaking Frame shoots Gao, inflicting 2 damage. Then Swift Mobile Frame used his laser blade as he slashed Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "Satsuki! Attack the fighter!"_

 _"Yes, Admiral! Launching attack!" Satsuki opens the hatches, revealing four laser cannons as it shoots down at Gao._

 _"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life._

* * *

 _At the battle against Sakate..._

 _Sakate laughed evilly, "I'm not done yet, do-gooder!" Sakate jumps up to attack._

 _"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast to nullified the attack as he gained a gauge._

 _"Gao uses a defense spell to nullify the attack while increasing his gauge by 1!" Paruko announced._

 _"You're going to suffer a humiliating defeat!" Sakate said._

 _"We'll see!" Gao said._

 _"You're finished. I cast! Optics OperationL Shrouded Strawcoat!" He cast, "This spell can reduce the damage by 2. But it has another effect as well." He explained as Kid Ibuki splits into two. And then Kid Toraguma destroys the facedown card with his claws and Sakate gains gauge, "I take a soul card from the field and place in the Drop Zone to increase my gauge by 1." Two Kid Ibukis danced as the bell crashes on them, as it revealed Onis Boss, "Buddycall to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life and paid 2 gauge to call, "Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki!"_

 _"I'm gonna crush you!" Kid Ibuki said as Kid Kaneguma and Kid Toraguma were destroyed due to the size limit._

 _"Kid Ibuki's effect destroys Delta!" Sakate said._

 _"And you'll take damag equals Delta's size!" Kid Ibuki as he held a red orb from his hand as Oni Boss crushes Delta with his fist, "Take this!" Kid Ibuki attacks Gao with the orb as he inflicted 1 damage._

 _"Don't hold back, Kid Ibuki. Give our friend a real bloodbath. " Sakate said._

 _"Just leave it to me!" Oni Boss then raise his fist to attack, "Beat the light out of him!" He makes his finishing blow, however..._

 _"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" He cast to nullify the attack as he paid one gauge to activate._

 _"Gao blocks the attack with a defense spell! However..." Paruko announced, "Kid Ibuki has Double Attack! Meaning he can attack one time!" Gao looked at his hand as he noticed there's no more defense spells left in his hand cards._

 _'I've got to draw a Dragon Shield using Arc Dragon Shield's effect, or I can't win this fight!' Gao thinks as he predicted the outcome, 'Come on!' He then draw a card, "I draw a card!" He looked at his hand cards as he actually got a White Dragon Shield. He sighed in relief that he actually got it._

 _"Punish him, Kid Ibuki!" Sakate commanded, "Double Attack on the goody two-shoes!" Oni Boss prepares his attack on Gao as he was about to crush Gao._

 _"I cast! White Dragon Shield!" He cast as he reduced the damage by, leaving him 0 damage._

* * *

 _At the next flashback for Kanata going against Gao._

 _"Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora to the center!" He calls out his Buddy again to the center. Paruko was shockingly surprised._

 _"Unbelievable! The card that Kanata drew was Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora!"_

 _"Let me at that rainbow." Batzz said._

 _"What a timely defensive card to pull. A beautiful crystal wall in his center position! With just one card in his hand, is this the end for the Mighty Sun Fighter?!" Paruko announced.  
_

 _"Rizzling! Attack the fighter!" Rizzling was about to attack Gao, however..._

 _"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield! He paid one gauge as he cast and nullify the attack._

 _"Gao defends brilliantly! The attack's nullified!" Paruko announced._

 _"Cool, he defended it but now he's used up his last hand card!" Noboru said._

 _"And Athora still has his Double Attack!" Zanya recalled._

 _"This isn't good!" Haruka said._

 _"But Gao has options." Baku said._

 _"Are you talking about Arc Dragon Shield's effect?!" Kuguru asked._

 _"I can draw one card!" Gao said as he drew a card._

 _"Athora! Attack the fighter!" Kanata said as Batzz was getting enraged._

 _"I'll bring Kanata to victory!" Athora said as he makes his attack, "Batzz! You're not capable, protecting Gao!"_

 _"Hey, kid! You better know what you're doing!" Batzz said._

 _"You bet! Have I ever let you down before, big guy!" Gao said as he used the card he drew, "I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" He paid one gauge as he cast another Arc Dragon Shield._

 _"Whoa! What are the odds! The hand card that Gao gained from the card's effect was yet another Arc Dragon Shield!" Paruko announced._

 _"That's Gao for you." Athora said, "We knew defeating him wouldn't be easy!"_

 _"He really is amazing! He's gotta be the greatest Buddyfight ever!" Kanata believed. Gao chuckled, "But that doesn't matter cause I'm still gonna win! Athora! Double Attack!" He got on Athora to join in to attack._

 _"Right! Here we go!" Athora said. Then Gao reaches his Core Gadget._

 _"Gao draws a card with Arc Dragon Shield's effect!" Paruko announced as Gao drew a card. Gao's friend were hoping he got something to protect himself and Batzz smiled, hoping that Gao will survive, "Everything hinges on this card, it is going to determine the victor today!"  
_

 _"Won't matter, Gao!" We are gonna win this!" Kanata said as he was going to dealt the final blow at Gao._

 _"As if! You do know that we're all connected to our decks! That's why no matter what, our decks are always respond to our will! I cast! Dragon! Shield! Green Dragon Shield! Yeah!" He cast the Green Dragon Shield as he nullified and regained one life. Kanata and Athora were surprised at the card that Gao drew._

 _"He's like an invincible tree! Three times in a row, Gao used a Dragon Shield from his hand! It's remarkable!" Paruko announced. Kanata got off Athora as he landed back on his position._

 _"You okay?" Athora asked with a concerned expression._

 _"Well, this is it, Athora." Kanata said as he turned to Gao, "Hey, Gao. A great match." He complimented._

 _"It was." Gao agreed for the expectations._

 _"I did the best that I could until the end. And now my turn's over. You win, Gao." Kanata was automatically resigned due to the effect of the spell._

* * *

"Now that I think about it. There's no way, the X-Tempest Buster would be here." Chibi Panda said as he put his arms behind his head and then flies off, "Hey, Big Boss!"

* * *

Later, at sunset, Batzz was staring at the ocean as the sun is setting. He knew the time was running out and realized his mistake.

"This is my fault!" He blamed himself as he recalled the time when Gao used the Impact and got Dragonicified.

* * *

 _"Gao just declared Final Phase! Could this be the end?!" Paruko announced, "Of this long and ferocious battle!"_

 _"Takochu!"_

 _"This will finish you off!" Gao said._

 _"Hey! Take my rage! Take my power! I give it all to you!" Batzz jumps as he transforms into the Thunder Lance, Gao grabs it as the darkness shrouds his entire body. But then the sun appears on Gao's back as the armor breaks in half. He jumps up, "I cast!" He runs towards the top of the Thunder Lance as he grabs the tip and throws it with all his might, "Impact!" He dashes down, "Thunder Lance!"_

 _"I cast! A Selfish Purification!" Wisdom cast as his life was regained by 3._

 _"X-Tempest Buster!" He hits the lance as the X flames around the Earth as the center gushing a geyser of fire.  
_

 _"A Selfish Purification allows me to return 3 cards from the Drop Zone to the bottom of my deck, to regained 3 life points!" Wisdom said as he lose 5 life. Gao's face was surprised and Batzz is getting angry, "Did you honestly believe that you can defeat me? Haven't you learned about this since the last match?" He asked._

 _"This isn't over yet, man!" Gao said as he suddenly felt a pain from his arm when it was shrouded, it started to go berserk._

 _"What's happening?!" Kuguru asked after seeing Gao in pain._

 _"Is this like the crystallization I heard about?" Noboru asked._

 _"I don't know but it's from Gao's Impact." Abygale said, "When he becomes one with Batzz. It seems..."_

 _"Batzz's power is overwhelming him! Just like what that Cosmic monster did with Daisuke!" Athora recalled, "They can't remain like this!"_

 _"Yeah, but if Gao can't withstand it, he'll lose!" Dai said._

 _"Come on! Pull it together! Come on!" Batzz said while Gao holds on the pain._

 _"Do you think you can handle it easy? Daisuke couldn't handle it and he's already got himself crystallized. That energy is coming from your own power, Batzz." Wisdom said as Batzz grunted in frustration, "Because of you and your ignorance reptilian brain, your Buddy is suffering before your very eyes and ensure that I win the match!" He explained as Gao's gauntlet broke and fell to the ground, "I don't even need to land a finishing blow, it's like killing two birds in one stone. Once again, I'm victorious!" He declared himself the winner._

* * *

"There you are!" Chibi Panda said after finding Batzz as he noticed him, "I've been looking everywhere for you! You okay?" He asked as Batzz gripped his fist and grunted.

"It's because of me, that the kid's dying!" Batzz blamed himself.

"Big Boss!" Chibi Panda said in concerned.

"No matter what, I'm going to find the kid's card!" Batzz said as he flies up to find it.

"That's great! But I'm here to help you! So stop taking off from me, okay?!" Chibi Panda asked as he flies to follow him.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, Batzz and Chibi Panda landed there, they searched the restroom.

"It's not over here!" Chibi Panda said as they searched.

* * *

They checked at the gym storage room.

"I can't find it anywhere!" Chibi Panda said as they looked.

* * *

At the soccerfield, they searched but still nothing at all.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ, Noboru screamed.

"Ahhh! The sun's setting!" Noboru said.

* * *

Inside the room...

"We don't have time left! Gao's going to disappear!" Haruka said.

"And not even a single word from Batzz!" Baku said.

"What are we gonna do? Will Gao be frozen like this, forever?" Kuguru asked.

"We must believe. Until the last second." Tasuku said as he looked at Gao, getting close to complete Dragonicification. Daisuke puts his hand on Tasuku's shoulder.

"I really wish I could help but I can't..." Daisuke said as he looked at Gao, "Gao... This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you fight Wisdom. If only, I could control it..."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Wisdom was the only one who used that spell against you. And what's wrong he stole your Tyrant, that's why we can't let this go any further."

"Tasuku..."

"That's why..." He turned to Gao, "I know that Batzz and Chibi Panda will find it eventually."

* * *

At the park...

"It's not here." Chibi Panda said as he searched and they gave up, "There's no point to we keep looking."

"It's possible that somebody stole it." Batzz assumed.

"But there's no time!" Chibi Panda said as he got frustrated, "It's no use! We won't find it and Gao will never go back to normal!"

"I will never give up hope!" Batzz said as he heard a sound of children, playing Buddyfight.

"Kay so I'll call...!" The boy said.

"It's not your turn yet, silly!" The girl said. A short haired girl saw a card floating in the air as she chased after it. It was Gao's Impact card as she picked it up.

"Wow!" She got amazed.

"Big Boss! Look! That's the Thunder Lance X-Tempest Buster card!" Chibi Panda pointed out as he noticed the card in the girl's hand.

"Really?!" He asked, "Hey! That's our card!" Batzz yelled as the girl got surprised and then Batzz walked towards her.

"Ahhh! Don't do it, Big Boss! If you're rude, mean to her, or too rough it in anyway, Gao will definitely be gone forever!" Chibi Panda issued a warning to Batzz about the consequence. Then the girl got scared after seeing Batzz's face.

"Well..."

"I don't feel so good." Chibi Panda said as he got nervous and the girl is too. But then Batzz started to pleaded to the ground for begging.

"Please, my child! That card... It belongs to the kid, my Buddy! It's very important to him!" He bowed down, "Please! Give it back! I beg of you!" He cried.

"What a surprise." Chibi Panda said as he was amazed that Batzz is actually begging for once. The girl then smiled.

"Well why didn't you say so?" She handed the card to Batzz, "Here."

"Huh?" Batzz looked at the card as he never thought that would worked. Then Batzz happily, takes the card.

"Alright! We did it, Big Boss!" Chibi Panda cheered.

* * *

Later, night has fallen. Chibi Panda and Batzz were sitting as Chibi Panda was sending a text to Tasuku about the card.

"I sent the message." Chibi Panda sent the message to Tasuku. Batzz looked at the Impact card.

"That's alright." Batzz said quietly.

"But the sun set hours ago." Chibi Panda said as he was in tears, "Which would mean that by now, Gao must probably be..." He assumed that it's the end for Gao.

"Hey!" They heard Gao's voice as Chibi Panda got scared.

"Now he has come back to haunt us as a real ghost!"

"Hey, Batzz!" Chibi Panda heard Gao's voice as he turned and saw Gao was back in his body again with his friends with him, including his mom, "You did it, pal! I'm totally fine now!"

"You kidding me?!" Chibi Panda got shocked from seeing Gao, back to normal.

"I did it?" Batzz asked confusingly as Gao got his card back and placed it in the deck and put it back in the Core Deck Case.

"Cool, bro. So I guess the second, Batzz got the X-Tempest Buster card back..." Baku said.

"Gao's Miracle Life points shot right up to 10!" Noboru said.

"And my brother's Photonic Lords managed to help recover Gao's body just in time after the 10 Miracle Life has been restored!" Haruka said.

"All's well that ends well!" Chibi Panda said.

"Yup." Batzz nodded in agreement.

"Well... Don't you have something to say to your friends, Gao?" Suzumi asked her son.

"Thanks, you guys. Especially to you, Batzz. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Gao said as he felt like he was in debt to Batzz.

"I'll tell you how. By getting that nasty grim who started all this!" Batzz referred to Wisdom.

"You mean Wisdom. Yeah, I hear ya. I'll tell you what, we'll crush them together!" Gao said.

"Deal." He nodded. Then Gao is starting to get excited.

"It feels good to be myself again!"

Daisuke chuckled as he put his arm around Gao, "You and me both, Buddy. We got back to ourselves. And you have me to thank for restoring your body."

"Oh come on, don't push it." Gao said as the others laughed.

* * *

At the CHAOS Company... All members of the CHAOS Four assembled as they were in the meeting with their master.

"Hords confirmed that Mikado has made a complete recovery." Brutal informed.

"He and Demon Lord Batzz together are powerful. We must deal with them." Sakate recommended.

"We'll take your word for it, Sakate. I mean you were defeated by Mikado full times you faced him." Keisetsu insulted Sakate.

"Wasn't my fault!" Sakate yelled.

"Don't embarrass yourselves in front of Master Wisdom." Brutal said.

"Like she would care." Sakate pointed to Tenko, "She hardly ever speaks to us, except Master Wisdom!"

"Shall I. Take care. Of eliminating Gao Mikado. Master?" Tenko requested.

"No. We shall travel to different Worlds. Capture powerful monsters and CHAOSified them." Wisdom recommended.

"Brilliant, Master." Brutal agreed, "Turning monsters into our weapons."

"Understood. Master Wisdom." Tenko said.

"We'll do the same to Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First when we capture him." Wisdom said as his butler offered him cup of tea, "And then..." He drinks the tea, "With him under my control and with the Tyrant card I stole from Daisuke along with the CHAOS, I'll upgrade the World!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared.

"Welcome back to More Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"Bad news is that, no more cards to show for the audience. Looks like we ran out for now." Ryuusei said.

"Don't feel bad. We'll get more soon. In the meantime, the next chapter will be about meeting the old man. Who somehow has a history that will be surprising for us."

"What kind of surprise?" Ryuusei asked.

"Just wait and see. Give us a review of what you think and provide us with more card ideas. Because we don't have any more cards to show. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	22. Guardians, Executioners, Chaos, or Worst

Chapter 22: Guardians, Executioners, Chaos, or Worst

* * *

"Hi there! My name is Chibi Panda!" Chibi Panda said as he pull out his sword.

Batzz walked towards her.

"Ahhh! Don't do it, Big Boss! If you're rude, mean to her, or too rough it in anyway, Gao will definitely be gone forever!" Chibi Panda issued a warning to Batzz about the consequence. Then the girl got scared after seeing Batzz's face.

"Well..."

"I don't feel so good." Chibi Panda said as he got nervous and the girl is too. But then Batzz started to pleaded to the ground for begging.

"Please, my child! That card... It belongs to the kid, my Buddy! It's very important to him!" He bowed down, "Please! Give it back! I beg of you!" He cried.

"What a surprise." Chibi Panda said as he was amazed that Batzz is actually begging for once.

"Hooray! At last, Gao is finally back to normal! And it's all because Big Boss Batzz didn't give up on helping! Cause he found the X-Tempest Buster card and was nice to the young girl, he save Gao from being a ghost forever! Wow! Big Boss really is amazing! I follow him til the end's of the world!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ, Gao was getting examined after restoring his body to normal. Tasuku and Daisuke were scanning Gao as it was done.

"And... you're done." Tasuku said.

"Congratulations, Gao. You're in good health again." Daisuke congratulated him.

"He's right. We don't detect any abnormalities in your body. Like with Daisuke's results, a clean bill of health." Tasuku informed.

"Hoora." Batzz said. Gao felt relived.

"What a relief."

"Oooh! I'm so super duper happy that you're all better, Gao!" Chibi Panda said.

"Oh yeah!" He got off the bed, "I feel awesome!" Daisuke chuckled.

"You and me both."

"Yeah. Thanks again there, Batzz." Gao thanked his Buddy.

"That's right, Big Boss. You really worked hard to save Gao." Chibi Panda said.

"I don't need thanks. Now the kid's back, there's just one thing to do." Batzz said.

"It's Wisdom, huh?" Gao assumed.

"Yeah, about that." Tasuku said.

"Wisdom's off the grid! We lost his location a few days ago!" Ku informed.

"It was during after your battle, Gao. Geargod had somehow deleted the information and evidence about Wisdom. So we're going back to square one." Daisuke said.

"Hmm." Gao said as he and Batzz looked at each other.

"Daisuke's right. The link to the CHAOS Company criminal activity has been deleted from the record." Tasuku said as it got their attention, "So all we can do is be ready to catch them when they slip up again."

"We can't let them get away with this. They stole my Tyrant card and Wisdom won't confess about that. And even if he shows the evidence, he might change the Tyrant. We need to prepare for this situation." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the riverside, Gao, Batzz and Chibi Panda were trying to meet up with their friends as they saw Baku, Kuguru, Noboru, and Haruka.

"Hey guys!" Baku said.

"Over here!" Haruka said.

"I'm pretty sure that's him." Noboru said as he pointed at the old man who helped Gao with the information of Dragonicification near the dock, fishing.

"There's no mistaking it." Kuguru said.

"Yeah! That's the same old man who helped us before!" Haruka said.

"So now what?" Kuguru asked.

"We could start by saying hello." Chibi Panda recommended.

"I just really wanna thank him." Gao said.

"So you should. Because there's no way, I could've saved you if he hadn't told us about the Miracle Life points." Batzz said.

"Then how come Daisuke isn't here? Surely he would be here to thank him about his life to be saved." Noboru said.

"He had to go back to work." Gao smirked, "They have to find Wisdom, you know."

"I get ya, bro. It's hard to ignore the task he was met to be." Baku said.

"But he still has time to play with me sometimes." Haruka said.

"Glad to see you're happy, Haruka." Kuguru said.

"Can we focus the old man right now?" Batzz asked.

"Oh yeah. What's his story? He's no ordinary guy." Gao said.

"Who knows?" Batzz asked. The old man was fishing until he got a bite.

"Holy jellybeans! I got me a live one!" The old man said as he was trying to reel it in.

"Hey there!" Gao said as he and the others came to him.

"Don't just stand there, flapping your gums! Help me pull this feller in!" The old man demanded.

"Huh?" Gao got confused.

"It could be my Moby Dick!" He said.

"Okay you guys! Get over here and pull!" Gao said as he held to the old man from behind.

"Sure! I just love finishing!" Chibi Panda said as he joins in to help. Batzz growled quietly.

"Just perfect." Batzz said as he joins to help too. Then the others joined as well.

"Now pull!" Gao said as they all pull the old man's fishing rod together with all of their might. But then the string broke as they pull back due to the recoil and fell on the ground.

"My big tex got away." The old man said, disappointingly.

"Tell him already." Noboru said to Gao.

"Maybe give him a minute, bro." Baku advised.

"He does seem sad after the fish got away." Haruka said. Then the old man sat down.

"Are you alright, mister?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Not really. That was gonna be my dinner." The old man said as his stomach growled.

"He's sound hungry." Haruka said.

"He really is." Kuguru said as she offered him some chocolate candy, "Would you like some of these?" She kindly offered as the old man got excited.

"Don't mind if I do!" He took one piece of it as he brought out a wooden cutting board and then he used a knife to cut it, extra thin.

"What exactly are you doing?" Kuguru asked after watching him.

"Preparing my food. If I break it down, then eating just one slice for me will last me well... probably... at least a month or more." The old man explained as it surprised.

"A slice of chocolate for a month?" Haruka asked as the old man ate a tiny slice of chocolate into his mouth, "Thanks for your kindness! I haven't had me a decent meal for almost three days!"

"That might be a good way to last." Chibi Panda said, "But it sure won't fill your tummy."

"It's time now. To find me a Waxi and head home." The old man said as he packed his fishing rod.

"A taxi?" Noboru asked as he was confused of what the old man meant.

"No. A Waxi. Right here on my own feet." He showed his feet.

"Not sure what language that is, he means walk." Baku assumed and whispered to Noboru.

"Talk about a weirdo." Noboru whispered as Gao followed the old man.

"Wait! Hang on! I just wanted to thank you. For helping me and Daisuke to get better." Gao thanked the old man, "Your advice about Miracle Life save us from the grave. I wanted Daisuke to come and thank you but he's too busy. I'm thanking you for him."

"Hm?" The old man got confused.

"I'm in your debt, old man." Batzz said.

"We're so grateful." Chibi Panda thanked.

"We owe you one." Gao said.

"Hmm." The old man thinks as he finally recalled something, "Oh!" Gao got confused as the old man saw something shiny on the ground, "Found a coin!" He threw a Buddyfight card towards the coin.

"Hey!" Gao said as the card transforms into a brown raccoon with red and yellow eyes and a straw hat, "A Monster?" Gao asked as the monster grabbed the object from the ground. He returned to the old man.

"Sorry, Guru! It's just a seashell!" The raccoon informed him after looking at the object.

"It's beautiful." Kuguru said after looking at it.

"It really does look like a coin." Haruka said.

"But it's lucky find!" Kuguru said as Chibi Panda looked at it.

"But it's certainly is a shiny seashell!" He said. The old man picked up the shell and looked at it.

"Oh damn it! Dupe for its glimmers size! It's back to the deep blue for you, varmint!" The old man swings the shell as he threw it back at the ocean.

"Awww. I wanna keep that shell." Haruka said as she got disappointed.

"It's okay, Haruka. You'll get it next time." Kuguru said to comfort her.

"Well now, we've gotten that out of the way. Are you a monster?" Batzz asked the little raccoon.

"What if I am?" He asked with attitude as they glared at each other.

"That there's my Buddy, Giant Tanuki. He can be a rightful grump, so I watch it if I were you." The old man introduced his Buddy as his stomach growled again, "Oh, my stars!" He fell, "I'm so hungry, I can eat my Sunday shoes!"

"It looks like one slice of chocolate didn't fill him up at all." Haruka said.

"Then he should eat more chocolate, bro." Baku advised, "Go on."

"No can do. They gotta last me a month." The old man refused.

"But it's not good if you're going to starve like this." Haruka said.

"She's right. Look at yourself, you're starving already." Kuguru said.

"This is nothing. You should've seen me in the fall of '82." The old man said.

"Wow. He is old!" Chibi Panda said.

"This is not something to be amazed for!" Haruka said.

"Come over to my place. You can eat til you're stuffed." Gao offered, "That'll be my thank-you for saving my life. And I'll let Daisuke know and he'll offer you something to eat as well."

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, old man is having lunch as he was devouring food. Gao and Suzumi were amazed that the old man was very hungry.

"Delicious! It's good eats! I'm as fat as a tate!" The old man said as he continues eating, "Last time I ate a scrumptious food to my old teeth!"

"I just don't buy this story, bro." Baku said.

"But he's the one who helped Gao." Haruka said.

"But why would he lie to us?" Kuguru asked.

"Everything about him is mysterious." Baku said.

"Are we eating too or what?" Noboru asked as the old man ate his food.

"How do you know him?" Suzumi asked her son. Gao thinks until he gives an answer.

"Well, he uh... He's kind of a guy who told Batzz how to save my life." Gao explained.

"Now I understand." Suzumi said as she realized.

"Might I ask a favor?" The old man requested.

"Of course."

"Can I get the rest of it in a diggy doggy bag?" He requested.

"Don't you think that's a bit rude?" Chibi Panda asked.

"When you've been around as long as me, rudeness is a state of iron!" The old man quoted.

"It feels like he's taking advantage of you, Mrs. Mikado." Kuguru assumed.

"I hope he doesn't do that to my brother." Haruka said.

"Not at all, Kuguru. Haruka. Besides, your brother handed me the to-go bags for him." Suzumi said, "Also he saved my Gao's life. I'd feed him for a year. I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced, haven't we?" She asked.

"Come to think of it. I don't even know your name." Gao said as he realized.

"Well, partner. You can call me Bunbuku!" The old man introduced himself.

"Bunbuku?" Gao asked as Bunbuku's Buddy came out from his hair.

"They actually call him, Guru!" Tanuki said.

"Oh! Aren't you cute?" Suzumi said after seeing Tanuki.

"Don't ever call me cute!" He yelled, "I'm amazing! Call me Giant Tanuki!" He corrected.

"Sweet Tanuki." She smiled.

"I never get adjectives like tough or vicious." He got disappointed.

"So you're a Guru?" Gao asked.

"I thought as much." Suzumi said as she figured, "You got skills." She admits.

"Hmm."

"I've been observing your movements since you arrived here. Even as you wait, you show no weakness, no opening for attacks." She explained as Gao got amazed, "Now then. Who are you?" She asked.

"Hmm. Takes one to know one! Touche, ma'am!" Guru said as he stands on the chair, "You're correct! I got me some skills!" He shows some moves with his arms.

"Oh! How exciting!" Suzumi said, "So I insist that you must do me the honor of sparring with me in our dojo." She requested.

"Really?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

* * *

At the Dojo. Suzumi wore her karate uniform with her hair tie up as Guru just wore his usual clothes.

"Thank you for this match." Suzumi bowed.

"Hooyah!" Guru was doing his moves as he was heading towards Suzumi to make his move. Then Suzumi grabs him and throws him down to the mat floor.

"Wow." Gao was surprised.

"That was fast." Haruka said.

"Old dude going down." Baku said as he got disappointed and put his hand on his face.

"Impressive! You got skills too!" Guru complimented.

"Oh why thank you." She thanked him. Batzz watches as he grunted quietly. Then Guru continues to attack Suzumi as she throws him again. Gao was suddenly got amazed.

"Exactly what skills is he supposed to have?" Chibi Panda wondered.

"Beats me." Gao said. Then Guru jumped as she throws him again. He continues as Suzumi continues throwing him down every time. Everyone has a dazed look on their faces as they see how embarrassed what Guru was doing.

"I concede defeat." Guru conceded himself, "Have mercy on me." He bowed down.

"Yes, alright. Thank you for honoring me." Suzumi bowed as she chuckled.

"Did something happened? I don't know what's going on." Haruka said.

"I'm confused as well. Did he have any skills?" Kuguru asked.

"Not against Gao's mom." Baku said.

"You done whup me good, ma'am!" Guru said as Gao watches him with a serious look on his face.

* * *

At the shopping district, Gaito, Minako, and Abygale, along with Kanata were walking, looking for Gao.

"Where is he?" Minako asked.

"Look, there he is." Gaito said as he saw Gao with the others, including Guru, "Hi, Gao."

"Hey. What's up, you guys?" Gao said.

"How big of a posse do you all got?" Guru asked.

"I'm glad you're okay. What a relief." Kanata said.

"It's good to see that you're back to normal." Minako said.

"Tasuku and Daisuke told us everything that happened to you, Gao." Gaito said.

"It was bad, but I'm good now." Gao said.

"And who's your friend?" Kanata asked as he, Gaito, and Minako noticed Guru.

"That's Guru Bunbuku! He saves Gao's and Daisuke's life!" Chibi Panda said.

"You mean the man of destiny?" Gaito assumed.

"Hold on. That old geezer saved Gao's and Daisuke's life? I didn't know that." Minako said.

"So how'd he save your life?" Kanata asked.

"He helped to reversed the Dragonicification and Daisuke's Crystallization. But he still hasn't told us how he knew to do that. Have you?" Gao asked as he asked Guru.

"Well, you haven't asked me either!" Guru said.

"Then be honest now. You held back on my mom right?" Gao deduced.

"He did." Batzz said, "So obviously." He figured as everyone got surprised.

"I've been sparring with my mom since I was only around 3, maybe you can fool everyone else. But you can't fake with my mom or me!"

"What are you saying, bro?" Baku asked.

"Guru. Even when my mom threw you, you took little damage." Gao explained as it got everyone to realize that.

"He let her throw him and he didn't look like she was controlling the match." Batzz explained.

"You got it!" Guru smiled as his Buddy came out from his hair.

"Can't fool the Demon Lord Dragon!" Tanuki said.

"Guru. What are you hiding from us?" Gao asked as he demands to know.

"Congrats on seeing through my ruse, partner! It's quite rare to find one so young, so wise." Guru said.

"Thanks but... Please just tell me." Gao demanded.

"Okay. Listen up." Guru said to explain, "Truth is, I'm simply amazing!" He replied as he laughed and Gao and his friend fell, except for Gaito, Minako, and Kanata.

"That's Guru for you! He's one funny comedian!" Tanuki said.

"It's not funny, if you ask me." Gao said as he sweatdropped.

* * *

At the riverside, they went to Guru's house, which is an old rundown house near the river.

"This is your house?" Batzz asked.

"You're darn tootin!" Guru said.

"Cool place. But you have like nothing here." Gao said as they went inside. Gao looked and saw there was nothing but old books, no bed but blanket and some boxes.

"Did you just move in?" Noboru asked.

"It looks almost empty." Minako said.

"You don't even have a single picture up on your wall." Chibi Panda said after seeing a blank wall with nothing on it.

"All material things. I got everything I need right here!" Guru said.

"Yeah but what about heat and air conditioning?" Gaito asked.

"And some other necessities for your daily life stuff?" Minako asked.

"In summer, I leave the window's open and let the breeze in! If it's winter, I wrapped up with a blanket to keep cozy and warm. And the daily necessities, I don't need those. I got everything I need for my daily life. So I got no electricity bill! So this is dandy on my wallet!" Guru explained as he demonstrate the window for the summer breeze and wrapped with the blanket for the winter. Baku noticed a book that said, 'Fight Records' as it shows a picture of a drawn Buddy Monster on it.

"Bro! Look at these scrapbooks!" He looked at the pages, "This is awesome! They're filled with records and data on every Buddyfight." Gao looked at the book as Gaito looked at another record book and Minako joined too. Kanata looked at another one to read.

"Oh this book only has legendary Buddyfights." Gaito said.

"You got a point there. I haven't see those Buddyfights in a long time." Minako said.

"So does this one!" Kanata said. Then everyone reads it.

"And I did all. Even the cover art. Am I great or what?" Guru boasted.

"I don't know. Great's a stretch." Noboru said.

"Expressive illustration." Kuguru complimented.

"It really is amazing, sir!" Haruka said.

"Guru. Please just tell us now!" Gao said as he was getting impatient.

"It's time you told us exactly who you are." Batzz said.

"You're like mosquitoes! Pestering until you get preciously what you want! I'll answer you with a Buddyfight!" Guru said as he pulled out a pink Core Deck Case, requesting Gao for a Buddyfight.

* * *

Outside, at the riverside, everyone sat down as Gao and Guru are in positions to battle.

"Welcome Buddyfight Fans! Today's match is between the mysterious old Guru Bunbuku and Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"Now rise before me! The almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"Hahahahaha! Guess it's time to show you! The friendship between the Divine and Earth! Luminize! Gehenna or Nirvana!" Guru's Core gadget is a old vase with liquor in it and the core as a cap.

"Buddyfight!"

"Let's Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

"Divine Guardians!" Guru's Flag is the Divine Guardians.

* * *

(Ga: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Gu: 12/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

* * *

"Well that was a surprise. That starts him off with one gauge and 12 life!" Paruko announced as Guru gained 2 life and only one gauge remain.

"I have first move! Charge and Draw!"

"Alright sonny! We're about to see through the deck through the big dogs!" Guru said.

"Call me when it's my turn to fight!" Tanuki said as he went back into the hair.

"Equip Demon Lord Sword Dragoroyale!" Gao paid 1 life as he equipped his item, "And I call Replenisher Pentar to the center!" He calls out Pentar. Pentar comes running as he makes his attack at Guru, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao's first attack easily hits his opponent! And now his turn is over!" Paruko announced.

* * *

(Ga: 9/ Item: Dragoroyale/ G: 3: None/Pentar/None)

(Gu: 10/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

* * *

"What a wallet! This is too uppity for an old timer like me!" Guru said.

"Now! Come at me!" Gao said.

"So... is the old man a powerful fighter or what?" Gaito asked.

"Gao and Batzz believed that he's no ordinary man. But..." Kuguru said.

"I guess we'll find out by watching the Buddyfight." Kanata said.

"I suppose you're right." Athora said.

"My turn. You and me going to mix it up, son?" Guru asked as he cracks his knuckles. Then Gao was getting prepared for this, "Then feast your little eyes on my elegant throb technique!"

"Look at that!" Kanata said after seeing Guru, glowing in white aura.

"He's glowing." Minako said.

"Incredible fighting spirit." Athora said.

"Such intensity. He's no ordinary player." Gaito said.

"You gotta admit. He must've have some tricks up his sleeve." Minako said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" He spins and pose while drawing.

"Pretty energetic for an old guy. But I wonder what card he drew." Baku said after seeing Guru posing and wondered.

"I think he just putting on a show for all of us." Noboru assumed.

"And I call! Impartial Dragon, Monochrome Dragon to the right! Yeehaw!" He calls out a dragon knight who is half white and half black, has a black cape and a black tail. He carries a sword that is similar to Tasuku's weapon from Darkness Dragon World, "And next! Impartial Knight, Justlaw to the left!" He calls out a dragon knight, wearing silver armor, has chains all around and carries a sword, "And now, for the biggest attraction of the afternoon. I Buddycall my number one nombre! Giant Tanuki!" He paid one to Buddycall as he regained one life.

"Yeah!" He jumped out from Guru's hair, "It's my turn to shine!" He transforms to his true form as he was giant size Tanuki with a half angel wing on the left and a half devil wing on the right. And he has pants, "Tada! Here I am in my giant form!"

"He's huge!" Gao said as he was surprised to see Tanuki for the first time. Guru shushed him.

"It'll go to his head." Guru advised, "Set Spell: Gate of Pardon, -Forgiven-." He cast a set spell. He snapped, "I used -Forgiven's- ability and send one card from the Drop Zone to the bottom of my deck!" He activate as the card returned to the bottom of the deck, "Now, my preparations are in order. Justlaw! Will you go and slice that little shrimp for me?!" Guru requested as Justlaw comes to charge, "Giant Tanuki's effect! I gain a gauge whenever my monster attacks! And Tanuki's critical increases by 1!" Giant Tanuki grew bigger after he gain a boost.

"No way!" Gao said. Then Justlaw slashed at Pentar as he was destroyed.

"On to it! Impartial Dragon, Monochrome Dragon! Attack the scallywag!" Guru ordered as Monochrome Dragon attacks, "The time has come to get even with even bigger Giant Tanuki!" Guru gains a gauge as Tanuki grew bigger again.

"He's grown bigger now!" Haruka said.

"I didn't think his critical could get any higher, bro!" Baku said as the other got surprised. Monochrome Dragon slashed at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"I'm feeling surprised as a kid! Tanuki! Squash him like a dune bug!" Guru said as gigantic size Tanuki walks towards Gao to make his attack.

"Pom poko pon! Due to my cool effect. Guru gains one life!" Tanuki said in a deeper voice as Guru regained one life. Guru laughed for that.

"My life points are back where they started!" Guru said

"Giant Tanuki Attack!" Giant Tanuki slams on Gao with his tail, inflicting 4 damage. It surprised everyone for seeing this.

"Gao has taken a massive amount of damage!" Paruko announced.

"Come on, son! There's a crooked tree stump back home that's way more better Buddyfighter than you are!" Guru said.

"You're funny and you're pretty strong." Gao complimented.

"Lucky for you, my turn's over. Come on now, let's see what you got." Guru requested.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Gao pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Bombardier, Cylinder to the left!" Gao calls while Guru cleans his ear with his pinky then blows off the earwax, "And I Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid 1 gauge to Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"I'll cut Giant Tanuki down to size!" Batzz jumps up as he transforms to his true form.

"Haaaah. Now it's a game!" Guru said.

"Go ahead and do your worst, Dragon!" Giant Tanuki said.

"Not if I get to you first!" Gao said as he makes his first attack. He slashed at Giant Tanuki.

"Oh no! You got me!" Tanuki said as he got destroyed but came back due to Soulguard. He laughed, "Just kidding! I'm revived with Soulguard!" Gao grunted in frustration.

"Then I'll hit you with my Double Attack! Take this!" Gao makes his second attack.

"Surprise! I'll activate Justlaw's ability! I pay one gauge and send Tanuki back to my hand!" Guru said as he paid 1 gauge to activate Justlaw's effect.

"Surprise." Tanuki did a ninja pose as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing his card. Therefore, Gao's attack failed.

"What?!" He got surprised. Then everyone got surprised too. Guru giggled as his card returns to his hand.

"Buddyfights sure are a hoot!" He said.

"Gao's Double Attack was a swing and a miss! Bunbuku's one sly fox!" Paruko announced.

"Is the turn over, son? Is it my turn yet?" Guru asked impatiently.

"Not yet!" Gao said, "Cylinder! Attack the fighter!" Cylinder charged his cannons as it fires at Guru, inflicting 2 damage as he got burned, "Now, Cylinder. Hit him with your Double Attack!" Cylinder fires again at Guru, inflicting another 2 damage.

"You got me good. But it ain't enough." Guru said as he was hoping for the expectations.

"You haven't heard from Batzz yet. Okay, Buddy! Go attack him!" Gao said as Batzz makes his attack.

"Take this!" Batzz comes charging with his gauntlet to attack.

"Simple brains for dynamite. You couldn't blow your own nose! Now I'm gonna cast!" Guru said as he was going to cast, which surprised Batzz.

"Dragon Sky Regression!" Guru cast as the tornado grabs around Batzz and turns back into a card.

"You got to be kidding!" Gao said as the card went back to Gao's hand cards.

"Big Boss?" Chibi Panda said with concern, "Welcome back, I guess."

"You've got some nerves. brats!" Batzz complained as the other got surprised.

"Unbelievable! Gao's Buddy, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz was unable to attack and return to his hand cards!" Paruko announced.

"Does that mean his turn is over?" Kanata assumed.

"Uh..." Gao tries to think of a plan but couldn't, "My turn is over." He declared. Guru laughed.

"With all your big scary dog, I was expecting to grind this shame!" He said as it made Gao angry, "I suppose it's about time to show you my seriously serious super serious draw!" He glowed in the aura again, "It's my turn! Bunbuku Draw! Charge and Draw! I move 3 cards from the Drop Zone into the bottom of my deck and I regained one life!" Three cards from the Drop one has been sent to the bottom of Guru's deck as Guru regained one life, "And I call Giant Tanuki to the center!" He call out his Buddy again after he paid one gauge.

"Miss me?" Tanuki asked, "Giant Tanuki is back for more. Pom poko pon!"

"Wait! There's more! I equip Impartial Cane, Fabulous Rod!" He paid 1 gauge as he equipped his item. It was a fishing rod but with the hook that has a red orb with a golden dragon claw on it, "Instead of attacking. This gives my Buddy, Tanuki the ability to Double Attack!" Gao got frustrated, "Saddle up, Impartial Knight, Justlaw! Attack!" Justlaw charges to attack, "When the effect, Tanuki grows bigger!" He gained a gauge as Tanuki grew bigger.

"Pom poko pon!"

"And it begins! The power combo of attacking and gaining one critical!" Paruko announced. Justlaw slashed through at Gao, inflicting 1 damage.

"Come on! Be strong!" Batzz encouraged Gao.

"Impartial Dragon, Monochrome Dragon! You can attack now too!" Guru ordered as Monochrome Dragon comes to attack.

"There he grows!" Guru gains a gauge as Tanuki grows again.

"Pom poko pon!" Tanuki grew as Monochrome Dragon slashed Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Gao's down to just one life remaining!" Paruko announced.

"Hold on!" Batzz encouraged.

"Tanuki! You may as well attack too! And I gain one life with the effect!" Guru ordered as he regained one life and Tanuki attacks.

"Giant Tanuki Punch!" Tanuki swings his punch at Gao.

"Now I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he regained one life.

"So quick-thinking! And Gao's hanging on by his fingernails!" Paruko announced, "That's our Mighty Sun Fighter for ya! He wasn't crowned World Number One for nothing, people!" Guru laughed.

"So you have a shield eh, sonny? Well... I sure hope you have another one. Cause when my Fabulous Rod, Tanuki has a Double Attack!" Guru explained his item's effect, "Attack the fighter again! With the effect, I gain another life!" He regained another life.

"Pom poko pon! Giant Tanuki Scissor Stun Kick!" Giant Tanuki jumps and makes his kick attack.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast as he gained a gauge.

"Gao nullifies the attack and increases his gauge by one!" Paruko announced.

"How's that? I'm still in the game, man!" Gao said as Guru laughed.

"Well, sly folk, elbows, and call me a Dodo! You know me, partner! However... unfortunately for you." He started to get serious, "Final Phase, son!" He declared.

"Not yet!" Gao got surprised for the Final Phase.

"I cast! Impact!" He paid 2 two gauge as he emerged a fire ball as it grew into a huge size. Inside, is Guru in his uniform of a Japanese strategist, "Guardians, Executioners, Chaos, or Worst!" Tanuki was getting a boost, "Giant Tanuki now has a critical of 4!"

"I never seen anything like this before!" Gao said.

"This Impact lets me take one monster on my field and inflict effect damage against my opponent, in this case, you, equals to its critical!" Guru explained as Tanuki drops down towards Gao.

"What?!" Gao yelled as Tanuki slammed at him, inflicting 4 damage.

* * *

(Ga: 0/ Item: Dragoroyale/ G: 4: None/None/None)

(Gu: 11/ Item: Fabulous Rod/ G: 0: Justlaw/Tanuki/Monochrome)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Guru Bunbuku!" Paruko declared, "Gao didn't do so hot in this match. His old opponent is overwhelming!" In the clear of smoke, Gao was on the grass, got unconscious by Tanuki's attack.

"Alright. Thank you." Gao said, "Thank you very much." Guru laughed.

"That's how the cookie crumbles, son!"

"Wow, 4 damage, huh?" Kanata asked.

"I gotta admit. He really is something." Minako said.

"But a terrifying destiny." Gaito said.

"Guardians, Executioners, Chaos, or Worst?! That was totally harsh!" Noboru said while Gao is still unconscious.

* * *

Later, Gao regained conscious as he bowed down to Guru.

"You defeated me fair and square." Gao accepts his defeat, "I couldn't do a thing against you." Guru then laughed.

"So now. Have you figure out who I am, sonny?" Guru asked.

"No, not really. Just that you're an incredibly strong Buddyfighter." Gao answered.

"Gao! That match just reminded me of something I forgot!" Chibi Panda said.

"What's that?" Gao asked.

"He's actually a really famous hall of fame Buddyfighter!" Chibi Panda explained.

"The Hall of Fame?" Gao asked.

"That explains it." Batzz said after realizing it. Then Guru laughed.

"Can't come to think of it, I was that one." Guru said.

"Don't flatter him too much, poko." Tanuki advised.

"Please, Guru. I'm determined to become stronger. I do anything to learn your Buddyfighting style!" Gao said with determination.

"Hold on, kid." Batzz said.

"Be careful." Chibi Panda said.

"Well, if you're serious. I'll teach you what I can." Guru said, "But know this, way you are now, you can't use the X-Tempest Buster." He advised as Gao got confused.

* * *

Spotlight has showed as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card!"

"Thanks to our viewer, jdkeller2000."

"Now for the card!" Daisuke snapped his finger as the card revealed itself. It shows an appearance similar to a regular Lilith except with black pants, tap shoes, Jazz top, fedora, and dance cane, "This is Cosmic Dancer, Lilith. A size 2 Cosmic monster with 6000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 2. With her skill, by paying one gauge, the Cosmic attribute monster gains 1000 power and defense and a critical of 1. It can only be used once per turn but it can only be used during the opponent's turn."

"Quite useful, isn't it."

"Don't show some lack of appreciate, Ryuusei. At least he's supporting us. This chapter is done. The next one will be about Gao, trying to see if he can control the X-Tempest Buster. But to do that, he and his friends are going to a training camp, let's hope Gao has the confidence to use it again. Give us a review of what you think and be sure to provide us with more ideas. Until then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	23. Test Trial: Rescue Mission

Chapter 23: Test Trial: Rescue Mission

* * *

"Hi there! My name is Chibi Panda!"

"Pom poko pon! Giant Tanuki Scissor Stun Kick!" Giant Tanuki jumps and makes his kick attack.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast as he gained a gauge.

"Gao nullifies the attack and increases his gauge by one!" Paruko announced.

"How's that? I'm still in the game, man!" Gao said as Guru laughed.

"Well, sly folk, elbows, and call me a Dodo! You know me, partner! However... unfortunately for you." He started to get serious, "Final Phase, son!" He declared.

"Not yet!" Gao got surprised for the Final Phase.

"I cast! Impact!" He paid 2 two gauge as he emerged a fire ball as it grew into a huge size. Inside, is Guru in his uniform of a Japanese strategist, "Guardians, Executioners, Chaos, or Worst!" Tanuki was getting a boost, "Giant Tanuki now has a critical of 4!"

"I never seen anything like this before!" Gao said.

"This Impact lets me take one monster on my field and inflict effect damage against my opponent, in this case, you, equals to its critical!" Guru explained as Tanuki drops down towards Gao.

"What?!" Gao yelled as Tanuki slammed at him, inflicting 4 damage.

"Gao and Big Boss Batzz had an epic Buddyfight with the legendary Hall of Fame Buddyfighter, Guru Bunbuku. But he was way too powerful and defeated him easily! Then he said Gao can't use the X-Tempest Buster Impact anymore! Talk about a crisis situation!" Chibi Panda runs around the Impact card, "What should Gao do?! Please, Guru Bunbuku! Explain yourself!"

* * *

"Like I said, son. The way you are now, you can't use the X-Tempest Buster." Guru explained.

"So what do you expect me to use instead, huh?!" Gao complained, "My Impact! It's all I have!" Then Batzz tries to think of a solution.

"I don't get it." Noboru said.

"He can't use his Impact anymore?" Haruka asked.

"Is it... it must be some kind of joke." Kuguru assumed.

"Can you tell us the reason why?" Gaito asked.

"You must know the reason why he can't use it anymore." Minako said.

"It is rather assuming." Abygale said.

"Please! Oh great Guru! Why can't Gao use his remarkable Impact?!" Chibi Panda asked desperately.

"Well, if you really wanna know." Guru said as he took our his smoking pipe.

"Yes, we really do." Kanata and Athora spoke simultaneously.

"Okay, the reason is..." Guru was going to explain as Gao was getting nervous for the reason. Then Batzz thinks as well as he was going to listen for the answer.

"I don't know." Guru replied with a nervous look on his face as everyone got surprised, then Guru laughed. Then Tanuki got on him.

"Now do you see what I'm dealing with?" Tanuki asked.

"I can't believe that I fell for such nonsense." Abygale said.

"Maybe it's true that Gao really can't use the X-Tempest Buster." Kanata said.

"What makes you think that? Are you saying that he will no longer be able to control the Impact card?" Minako asked.

"Let's see and find out. Just give it a try, Gao." Gaito requested.

"Okay." Gao pulled out his Impact card from his deck, "There's no reason why I can;t use my Impact." He started to activate his Impact, "And this will prove it!" Batzz jumps up as he transforms into the Thunder Lance, "Alright!" Gao grabbed the Thunder Lance as the pressure struck on it. It broke his bandages on his hand as he felt more pressure, "This feels heavier than normal." He felt it getting heavier, "It's no use, I can't hold the weight!" Gao immediately stepped back as the Thunder Lance hits the ground, the Impact failed as the Thunder Lance reverted back to Batzz's true form.

"You okay?" Gaito asked.

"Well, that was epic failure. I didn't think that happened to you." Minako said.

"Tell us what happened." Kanata said.

"Say something, bro." Baku said.

"Guru was right!" Noboru admitted, "You really can't use your Impact!"

"Son, you look lower than the cow's foot in mud. I told you so! Don't doubt the Guru!" Guru said while holding the peace sign.

"I really don't think this is the time to be rubbing it in." Kuguru said.

"You're supposed to help Gao out, not making him feel worst!" Haruka complained.

"She's right. It is a little insensitive." Chibi Panda agreed. Batzz then watched the group, helping out Gao.

"Now what?" Batzz asked. Gao was looking at his Impact card as he was surprised that it failed for the first time.

* * *

Later, at sunset, at the Mikado Residence. Gao explained the news to his family at the living room.

"Training Camp?" Suzumi asked.

"That's right! At Guru Bunbuku's! Starting tomorrow, we'll train hard for a full week!" Chibi Panda explained.

"Sounds fun! Please! I wanna go too!" Hanako said excitedly.

"No! This is not a vacation! We'll be engaging an incredibly tough training. With hard work and a lot of sweat and tears. This is serious stuff, Hanako."

"But Haruka gets to go too!" She complained.

"Yeah, well... uh." Chibi Panda tried to explained.

"Come on, Gao! Is that true?!" Hanako asked her brother. Batzz turned his eyes to the right as he noticed Gao isn't responding, "Earth to Gao?" She asked as Gao was back to his senses again.

"Huh? Uh yeah, it's gonna be tough." Gao said as Batzz is leaving first.

"Alright, kid. Let's start gathering up all the things we need." He said.

"Come on! I'll check stuff up as you packed." Chibi Panda offered as he pushed Gao towards his room.

"Is it just me or is Gao acting kinda weird?" Hanako asked as she noticed something odd about Gao.

"No, it's not you, dear." Suzumi said while the grandma drinks the tea.

* * *

At Gao's bedroom, they are bringing a lot of stuff for camping.

"Actually, there will be time for some fun." Chibi Panda said for the expectations, "Like fireworks and campfires! Hunting for butterflies! Oh, and we can have a pillow fight and maybe a, 'Hey! What'd you say?!' Big Boss! Gao!" Batzz then gets angry.

"Stop getting carried away, Chibi Panda!" Batzz complained as Gao was in thought, "Kid. Listen up. You'll work out in the end. I mean, just look at me."

"Yeah! He's right!" Chibi Panda said while wearing the snorkel mask, "Guru Bunbuku said that you will be able to use your Impact again one day." He recalled of what Guru said.

* * *

 _"Not being able to use your X-Tempest Buster got you out of sorts, huh? How about this?" Guru recommended, "Why don't you train until my tutelage, son?" He offered._

 _"Yeah! Train with us!" Tanuki said._

 _"You mean it?" Gao asked._

 _"Then he's unless you rather to be ordinary. If you take my help, you'll be able to use your Impact again. So yeah, see your old wimpy self and start anew!" Guru said._

 _"Adios, old wimpy self!"_

* * *

Gao got up, "I can't just sit around doing nothing! I'm gonna start training! And really toughen up!" He said with confidence and motivation.

"Now all that's settled, let's start packing the food. I think I'll ask my personal chef to make us some large pizzas." Batzz recommends.

"That's really not cool, man. She's my mom, you can't treat him like that! Hey!" Gao went after Batzz as Batzz was heading downstairs for the food request, "Get back here!"

"Let go of me!" He yelled as he struck lightning inside the room. Gao was defeated as Batzz laughed for victorious.

"I turned my back for two seconds." Chibi Panda said. Outside the room, Suzumi was watching them behind the door.

"Hmph. Did that energize your fighting spirit?" Batzz asked.

"You burned my shirt, Batzz." Gao complained.

* * *

The next day, at the Mikado Residence.

"Kay, we're heading out." Gao said as they were getting to leave.

"Wait, hold on." Suzumi said as they stopped turned to her.

"We gotta go, Mom." Gao said as his family came to him and his sister was carrying a huge lunch box.

"I think you'll want this." Hanako said as she handed it to her brother, "We've packed some food."

"Gee, thank you." Gao somewhat thanked her.

"Mom's pizza and Grandma's octopus dumplings!" Hanako said.

"Why don't we just eat it now?" Chibi Panda said as he got excited and then Batzz pushed him out.

"If it that looks heavy." Batzz grabbed the lunch box as he skedaddled.

"Hey!" Chibi Panda went after him.

"We were sure to make enough so you can share with your friends." Suzumi said.

"You're the best, mom! Grandma!" Gao complimented.

"Gao. Just focus on your training. And please, give our best to Mr. Bunbuku." She advised.

Gao chuckled, "Okay, mom." Then he leaves.

* * *

At the Masamune residence, Haruka prepared her stuff.

"Right! This will be enough!" She packed her stuff into her backpack as she looked at her Core Deck, "My Core Deck Case..." She picked it up as she remembered the time when her brother gave it to her when she first came to his apartment, "I wonder if I can become stronger too." Then she slapped her face twice, "Pull yourself together. You are his sister. You should have his strength together. I'll be sure to get stronger!" She said to herself as she put her Core Deck Case in her backpack and leaves.

* * *

At the playground, Haruka came to the others as they were waiting for Gao to show up.

"Hey!" Gao waved at them as he and his Buddies have arrived.

"Gao's here!" Haruka said as they came to him.

"How is everyone today?" Chibi Panda asked.

"We're good, thanks." Kuguru replied.

"S'up, guys. What are you all doing here, huh?" Gao asked, "You're not coming too." He said sarcastically.

"Is that suppose to be sarcasm or something?" Minako asked.

"But we all are though." Noboru said, "You didn't think we're gonna let you train and get stronger on your own. This is the before, after I'll be stronger than you." He boasted.

"Well, good for you. You're gonna train and become the most powerful Kitten Shirt on them all!" Chibi Panda said as Noboru got furious in fiery aura.

"It's a tiger, Panda!"

Minako chuckled, "Looks like we're gonna have lots of fun over there, right Gaito?" She asked.

"Don't ask me. It's obvious that our destiny is to get stronger. And you'll be able to find your sister." Gaito said.

"Thank you, Gaito."

"Oh, are we in the way in the mood for your girlfriend?" Noboru asked with a smirk on his face.

"Wha- I told you, she's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled.

"Come on, Gaito. When will there be a time when you finally admit it?" He asked.

"Not in your life, I won't!" He argued.

"Those two are at it again, bro." Baku said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll calm down eventually." Kuguru said.

"Gao Mikado." Ku said after she arrived with them.

"Hey, sorry I didn't see you there, Ku." Gao said after noticing her.

"Tasuku and Daisuke asked the Admiral to perform a checkup on you to ensure you were in tiptop health." Satsuki informed as Ku gets angry in burning aura.

"You said you didn't see me standing here?" She asked, "Is that another joke about me being short, Mikado?" Then Gao got scared after realizing his mistake.

"No! Not at all! Calm down! No! Stop!" Gao yelled but it was too late as Ku jumps at Gao and bites his head as punishment.

"We will also be accompanying you to your training camp." Satsuki said.

"Hey, has anyone seen the old guy yet?" Batzz asked as he noticed that Guru is not here at the playground.

"No. Guru still hasn't arrived." Athora said.

"He's long past the schedule meeting time." Abygale said.

"Maybe he just took a nap. You know how old that guy is." Minako said.

"Don't underestimate him, Minako. He is the legendary Hall-of-Fame Buddyfighter." Gaito said. Then Guru pop a firecracker as confetti came out.

"Speak my name and I shall appear! Tada!" Guru said as they got surprised a little, "Y'all confine your feet in your boots!" He cleans up the confetti.

"Hey, Guru." Gao said.

"Who's ready for training?" Guru asked with a peace sign he held.

"What's with the holiday duds, bro?" Baku asked as they noticed Guru's wearing summer stuff, such as butterfly net, floatie, and other stuff.

"Is it training camp or vacation?" Kuguru asked.

"It looks more like he's prepared for beach or something." Haruka said.

"I knew we had time for some fun and games!" Chibi Panda figured.

"Hey, does your guest house happened to be by the ocean?" Noboru asked.

"Eeeeeeh!" He buzzed for a wrong answer as Noboru got disappointed.

"It's not in the... Mountains?" Baku assumed.

"Ding ding ding ding!" He dinged as he honk the horn, "You got it!"

"If we're going up into the mountains, then why are you dressed like this?" Noboru wondered.

"Well, my fine friend. The man still has no dress code. Hey, you're Noboru Kodo, aka Kitten Shirt." Guru joked.

"It's a tiger, old man!" Noboru complained.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, son. It'll kill ya. Now then..." He turned, "To the mountains!" Guru chuckled as he goes ahead.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Noboru said as he felt something odd.

"I'm sure it'll be fun for everyone. Right, Kuguru?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, "It will be."

* * *

At the station, everyone got on the tree as it heads towards the mountain. Meanwhile, Guru sings a karaoke to use the time.

"Now, let's begin, 1 2 3. Guys, everybody come on. Let's have fun. The future is waiting. Waiting for you, is waiting for me." Guru sings while Gao and Ku and Haruka clap along the song, "Let's fight, really hard and use the courage~! Make more friends! Oh yeah!"

"Buddy buddy friend!" Gao sings along.

"Let's fight, really hard and use the courage~! To grow bigger and more passionate! let's build our nest together!" Guru and Gao sang the last lyric as Noboru eats his lunch but got disappointed.

"No one said training include listening to the old geezer sing." Noboru said as Guru continues singing.

"Next on the mic, Giant Tanuki!" Guru said as Tanuki came out from his hair.

"Whoa! Thought I never get a chance! I'll sing 'Tanuki Festival Sho Doji Temple'!" Tanuki takes the microphone but Guru takes it back.

"I think not!"

"You never let me sing now!" Tanuki complained.

"Here, Miss Ku!" Guru gave the mic to Ku.

"The Admiral knows how to bust some moves!" Ku said with admiration.

"Let them hear you outside!" Gao cheered.

"Whoa!" Noboru said after seeing how she is when using the mic.

"Buddy Police superstar!" Guru said as he takes the camera to take the picture.

"I always enjoy hearing the Admiral felt for catchy tune." Satsuki said as Ku set up the mic for her music to sing.

"Buddyfight! It's all right! To stay just the way you are. Tears and laughter too. Embrace it all! Brave Soul Fight! Your stand is the final destination! Just for you!" Ku sings as Gao cheered and Guru takes pictures.

"It's like a party in here, bro." Baku said.

"Well, I think it's fun." Kuguru said.

"Hey, can I give it a go?" Haruka asked.

"No, I don't think your turn will come up soon."

"Oh..." She got disappointed.

"Hey, don't feel bad. They're just blowing off steam before the difficult training."

"Are you already eating your lunch?" Athora asked Chibi Panda and Batzz as they were eating their lunch.

"We're just barely at an hour to our trip." Abygale said.

"This is delicious." Batzz said while eating.

"Did you..." Chibi Panda talked with his mouth full, "Say something?"

"This is gonna be a fun in training camp." Kanata said.

"I guess this is my new destiny." Gaito said.

"Oh lighten up, Gaito." Minako said as she put her arm around Gaito.

"Whoa! Hey!"

"We're going to have lots of fun than just training. Who knows? Maybe we'll get stronger eventually."

Gaito thinks and said, "You have a point there."

"Wow, Gaito. This is the first time, seeing your girlfriend wrapping her arm around you." Kanata said as he smiled.

"It's not like that! And she's not my girlfriend!"

* * *

Later, they finally reached to their destination at Cho-Hodaka Station.

"Alright! We're here!" Gao said as he came out of the station with his buddies.

"I can't wait to start training." Chibi Panda said excitedly.

"Don't you just love the mountain air?" Guru asked as he came out too.

"So, where's your place?" Batzz asked.

"Just on the other side of that mountain be yonder." Guru pointed the mountain.

"Over there?" Haruka asked.

"Yep." Guru nodded.

"How are we gonna get there?" Baku asked.

"He can't expect us to climb it." Kuguru said.

"Pick up the skirts you two and fall in." Ku said.

"Oh, it should take us more than around 6 hours or so." Guru said after pretending to jog.

"6 hours?!" Gao and Noboru asked as they got surprised.

"Heh." Batzz smirked, "I can get over there in a single leap!" He was about to transform, however...

"No!" Guru smack him with his iron pipe.

"What's the big idea?" Batzz asked.

"Your training has already begun." Guru said.

"Huh?" Gao got confused.

"Phase 1! Cross the mountain on your own two feet!" Guru devised.

"Alright. Last one there is a rotten egg!" Gao said as he went ahead first and laughed.

"Wait for me!" Batzz follows.

"And me!" Chibi Panda follows as well.

"Gao!" Kanata said as he and Athora ran after Gao.

"When and roll." Gaito said as he and Abygale ran after Gao.

"Wait for me, Gaito!" Minako said as she follows him.

* * *

At the mountains, the group is running towards the top of the mountain where Guru's house is at. Gao ran after Kanata caught up to him.

"Look who caught up fast." Gao said after noticing him.

Kanata chuckled, "You're not gonna beat me, Gao." Then Athora caught up to Batzz.

"Kanata's too fast. He'll win easy." Athora said as he got ahead of Batzz.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Batzz said. Gao ran as fast as he could but Kanata finally managed to catch up to him.

"See you at the top." Kanata goes ahead.

"No chance!" Gao said.

"Wow, look at Gao go, Gaito." Minako said as she, Gaito and Abygale are running.

"And Kanata's fast." Gaito said, "He'll win for sure."

"Well, he does practice his running at soccer everyday." Abygale said.

"That's what we expect from that guy." Minako said as she chuckled. Meanwhile, the others are far behind as they slowly run after getting tired from running, including Chibi Panda who is falling behind.

"Gao and Big Boss Batzz, are too far ahead to catch up." Chibi Panda said, catching his breath.

"Well... you know what they say. Slow and steady wins the race, panda." Noboru said. Kanata continues going ahead of Gao.

"We'll never catch them like this!" Gao complained.

"Leave it to me, kid." Batzz said as he quickly shoots his lightning at the trees, then the Athora brakes quickly as he could.

"Look out!" He yelled as he and Kanata stopped and the trees fell down. Gao quickly stopped but he bumped into Kanata's back.

"There's no way, you're gonna beat me now, wimpy." Batzz said.

"You really are troubled." Athora said for his expectations. Then the others came by as they saw the trees blocking the path.

"The pathway's blocked, bro." Baku said.

"You mean that we're stuck here?" Kuguru asked.

"Does this mean we have to go back?" Haruka asked.

"No way. Hey Batzz, why don't you blast away through, huh?" Noboru asked for a solution.

"That'd be against training rules." Batzz said.

"Weren't you the one who broke the rule by blasting the trees down?" Minako asked.

"That's not in the rules!" Batzz yelled as they heard Guru laughing as he appeared behind them.

"What's funny?" Noboru asked.

"Where should I start, huh?" Guru asked. Then all of the sudden, a cage appeared as it trapped Baku, Kuguru, Haruka, Ku and Chibi Panda.

"Chibi Panda!" Noboru said as the cage got lifted up.

"Hang on!" Gao said.

"Who's that?!" Batzz asked as they saw the cage got lifted by two colored dragons, red and blue.

"Don't recognize them." Abygale said after seeing the monsters.

"Why'd they kidnapped our friends?" Athora wondered.

"Hey, you!" Batzz said angrily as he jumps up into the sky and then transforms to his true form. But then two monsters appeared in the sky as they heading towards Batzz, "Where'd they..." He asked but then he got attacked from behind, "Why you!" Both monsters are like beast lion like creatures but are half black and white with golden armor and four scythes attached on the back and golden braces on the front legs.

"Look out!" Chibi Panda yelled.

"Now move aside!" Batzz said as he plans on forcing his way through to save the others. But then Batzz sensed a third monster, coming towards him from behind as it dashes at him and Batzz fall to the ground.

"Batzz!" Gao yelled. Batzz turned back to his small form as he fell to the ground and the others came to him, "You okay, pal?!" He said but Batzz didn't respond, "Batzz!"

"I can't believe I felt for that!" Batzz said as he got up, disappointed for his reckless mistake, "Talk without you is a rookie mistake." Meanwhile, the monsters who captured Gao's friends are flying further away.

"Okay, guys. We work together. To get them back, alright?!" Gao said as he was determine to save his friends, including the others who are determined as well.

* * *

"I'm picking up multiple life signals. Including the monsters from earlier." Satsuki said as they walked through the forest to find them, "They're 300 meters southeast of our current location.

"Thanks, Satsuki." Gao said.

"But who did this?" Gaito asked.

"And why exactly?" Minako asked.

"Maybe one of Wisdom's minions?" Kanata assumed as it surprised Gao and Gaito.

"You really think so?" Noboru asked.

"It's possible. I mean who else could've done it?" Athora asked.

"But doesn't Wisdom only wants Batzz? Why would he capture our friends?" Minako asked.

"Probably wanted to use them as bait to capture me." Batzz said.

"Hold on. Let's not be hasty. First off, Minako's right about her suggestion. Wisdom's underlings should've gone after Batzz first. It's what odd about this." Abygale said.

"I don't really care who these guys are. Nobody makes a fool out of the Batzz." Batzz said.

"We should hurry." Satsuki said.

"Good idea." Gao said.

* * *

At a hidden shack at the mountain, Chibi Panda and Baku are dashing at the door as they were trying to break the door down. But it was blocked at the magical barrier as it blocked off their attack.

"It's no use." Tanuki said while Ku is using the phone to contact Satsuki or the Buddy Police, "The door is sealed with some kind of magic spell."

"Thank you for trying. Are you two okay?" Kuguru asked for consideration.

"I can't get a signal so I'm unable to communicate with Satsuki." Ku said with disappointment.

"What's gonna happen to us in here?" Chibi Panda asked.

"I'm scared, Kuguru." Haruka said as she cling to her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Gao and the others will come and rescue us." Kuguru said.

"Yeah." Haruka nodded.

"He'll be here. Gao's our only hope." Baku said as he believed. Guru sighed.

"Now we must wait for the moment of truth." He said quietly.

* * *

At the edge of the mountains, the monsters who captured them are guarding the shack. Gao and the others are hiding behind the tree to avoid getting caught.

"Looks like we found them." Minako said.

"It's the monsters from before." Gao said as he recognized them.

"Yeah, no mistaking them. Everyone must be locked in inside that shack." Kanata said.

"What are we gonna do?" Minako asked.

"Let's rush them all at once." Gaito recommended.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Minako asked.

"I can handle this!" Batzz said as he came out from the bushes, "Prepare yourself, you pig nuts!" He yelled.

"Wait." Abygale said as he quickly grabbed Batzz back in the bushes.

"What are you playing at?" Batzz asked.

"There are more than just monsters. Look up there." Abygale pointed the sky as Batzz looked and noticed the portal, opened and appeared in the sky.

"Isn't that...?" Batzz asked as monsters are coming out from the portal.

"First then we need to do is close that gate." Abygale suggested.

"But how?" Kanata asked, "It's a portal back to next to another world."

"Satsuki. Do you have an access for us?" Gaito requested.

"It requires a massive amount of energy to open the gate." Satsuki explained the details, "So closing it, demands the same or greater amount of energy."

"So what ere you going to do?" She asked.

"There's only one thing I'm aware of that can generate that kind of energy." Satsuki recalled the one, "The Thunder Lance X-Tempest Buster. If you can get it direct hit on that gate, it will never be able to open again."

"So all Gao has to do is use his Impact card to seal the gate." Minako said.

"But Gao can't use the X-Tempest Buster right now." Noboru said as Gao looked down, thinking about what to do.

"I think you can do it, Gao." Kanata believed, "I believed you have it in you to rise to the occassion."

"You will use the X-Tempest Buster. And that is your destiny." Gaito said.

"You're the only one who can handle this kind of power many times when you fought against us. So why stop now? You can't give up til the very end, Gao." Minako said.

"Thanks you guys." Gao thanked, "Means a lot. I appreciate it."

"You can do it. Just try." Noboru said as Gao took out his Impact card.

"Okay. I'll give it a shot! Anything for my friends." Gao said.

"It's good to have you back, kid." Batzz said.

"Kay, Batzz. We'll use this Impact to close that gate for good!"

* * *

Below, near the shack. The two monsters are standing guard as they heard a noise.

"Yahoo!" Noboru said as the others are sliding down the mountainside.

"Those kids from earlier!" One of the beast monsters said.

"Don't let them get any closer!" The other beast monster said as the monsters are going to stop them.

"Come on!" Noboru said.

"Go, Athora!" Kanata said.

"Abygale!" Gaito said.

"Right!" Abygale said as he and Kanata have transformed to their true form.

"Now, Gao!" Noboru gave Gao the signal as Gao pulled the lever from his core gadget as it turned sideways.

"Right!" He draw out his Impact card, "Ready, Batzz? Let's do this!"

"Don't let my power kill you, kid!" Batzz said as he jumped and transformed to his true form. And then he jumps up and transforms into the Thunder Lance. When it descended down slowly, Gao grabs it. The pressure holds him as Gao tries to hang on. Meanwhile, Abygale and Athora are distracting the monsters while Gao activates his Impact.

"Everyone's fighting because they believed in me!" Gao said as he glowed in the purple aura, "They're putting their faith in me and Batzz! That's why... I'm gonna do it!" The darkness descends on Gao as it shrouded him completely, but then sun appeared on Gao's back as it broke half the armor, "Impact!" Gao jumped, "I cast!" He jumps on the Lance as he runs towards it, he grabs the tip as he throws it, "Impact!" He throws the Thunder Lance as he dashes along, "Thunder Lance!" The Thunder Lance hits the gate, "X-Tempest Buster!" He hits the Thunder Lance as the smoke forms in the form of X. Everyone was amazed that Gao used the Impact and closed the gate, "Yeah, I did it!" He said as the Impact wore off and the gate has been closed.

"The gate has been completely destroyed." Satsuki informed.

"Way a go, Gao." Noboru said as Batzz landed on the ground and strikes at the monsters.

"Guess you don't need any help!" Gao said as he slides down the mountain and then he heads to the shack to save his friends. He broke down the wood on the door as he opened it, "Guru!" He said as they came in. But then all of the sudden, they saw something unexpected. They saw Guru and Chibi Panda, dancing and singing with the disco ball in the ceiling. The others were cheering as Gao and his friends were in complete shocked after seeing their friends, showing no fear for hostility.

"Oh my! These two are totally brought me down the house!" Ku complimented.

"Hey! Just what is going on here?!" Gao asked surprisingly.

* * *

Later, at sunset...

"What?! You seriously planned all of this?!" Gao asked as Guru explained everything with the monsters who did the kidnapping, standing by his side, "The kidnapping?! The Monsters?!"

"Yep! I arranged everything, son!" Guru said as he skip along, "Well, I suppose I should open a gate so they can go back home." Guru started to concentrate hardly as he quickly opened the gate with his own hands. Everyone was surprised of seeing Guru, opening the gate for the first time.

"He opened the gate with his bare hands!" Athora said.

"But that requires a massive amount of energy. He did it so easily." Abygale said.

"Job well done everybody! Now go on home!" Guru said, "And be sure to get plenty of shuteye, you hear?" He advised as the monsters are heading back into the gate.

"I must say, it was a real honor for us to battle the competitors from the Buddy Masters." The beast monster said.

"Thanks, man. The honor was our." Gao thanked.

"Guru Bunbuku. We are at your service whenever you need. Farewell." He leaves through the gate as Guru waved goodbye and the gate closed by Guru's hand as he quickly closed it shut.

"He closed it without even breaking a sweat." Gaito said.

"That man is no ordinary man we have seen before. And we didn't have to have Gao to use his Impact to close it again this time." Minako said.

"But I basically have to risk my life to close my gate." Gao said as he was disappointed.

"Yeah that really was pretty mean. What'd you trick us like that for?" Noboru demands the answer.

"Well, Gao was able to use the X-Tempest Buster because of my great plan, was he not?" Guru asked.

"So you're saying that was your goal all along?" Kanata asked.

"Mhm. It was the only way to erase Gao's fears." Guru explained. It surprised Gao to hear that.

"My kid's not afraid." Batzz said.

"Not now. But using his Impact could've made him a ghost again. And that fear lurked deep in the depths of his young heart." Guru explained.

"But when he fought Hanako-In-The-Toilet, he used the X-Tempest Buster with no problems." Kuguru explained.

"And also when he fought President Shido." Ku said.

"And my brother too." Haruka said.

"That's probably because he was already in ghost form." Satsuki said.

"I get it. When Gao was still a ghost, he had nothing at all to fear, bro." Baku deduced a theory.

"Compete with your friends and working together to overcome danger. And receive support from your friends. And believe in him in overcome fear. All results in the name of Gao being able to use the X-Tempest Buster!" Guru said, "I guess friendship won the day!" Gao, Noboru, Kanata, Gaito, and Minako looked at each other as they nodded in agreement, "Just kidding!" They fell after falling for Guru's joke, "It's dinnertime, which was the best part of training. And Barbecue is the best kind of dinner. We're all gonna eat until we're fine as tank!" He was excited as he was setting the barbecue. Everyone got somewhat confused for what Guru is doing.

"Oh. I'm so hungry, my tummy's growling." Chibi Panda said as he goes to help Guru with the cooking.

* * *

Back at the wooden shack, Guru set up the barbecue.

"Come on! Let's eat!" Guru said.

"Alright." All said together as they are going to get their plates for food.

"I hope he cook as good as your mom does." Batzz assumed. Gao then stopped as he noticed something familiar.

"Hey. I think this is Kiri's boarding house, isn't it?." Gao recognized.

"Sure is." Guru said, "I'm actually the caretaker of this place."

"Wait. You're saying that you know my good friend, Kiri?" Gao asked.

"Of course I know him, son. We're like two peas in a pod, me and him."

"Really is a small world." Gao smiled as he rubbed his nose, "Kiri. I wonder how he's doing. I haven't seen him in ages."

* * *

At the Dungeon World, Kiri was in his farmer outfit as he was walking around and then looked at the sky, smiling.

"Don't worry, Gao. I'll see you soon. I can hardly wait." He said happily after he got excited to see his old friend again.

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card. Thanks to our good supporter, GreenD109."

"Let's show one now!" Ryuusei said as he snapped his finger, revealing the card. It shows a slight muscular, dragon/human hybrid warrior with light blue hair, red eyes, forest scales on his arms and legs and a tan skin tone. His attire is a dark green sleeveless bodysuit with electric blue glowing, grid-like markings, ash gray cybernetic armor for his chest and shoulders and a pair of gray crystal rocket greaves than can help him fly. His weapon is a large futuristic circular shield with a dragon's head symbol in the center, "This is Cosmic Defender, Nebulosa Gardna. Size 1 Cosmo Dragon monster with 3000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of one. Daisuke can pay 1 gauge and put the top card of his deck into the drop zone. If he does, he can call this card from his hand and change the target of the attack to this monster."

"Good. Another defender like Io. Thanks for that, GreenD109. Anyways, the next chapter will be about having Kiri to show up and have his fun with his friends, but I wonder how Gaito can handle a little challenge for him. Anyway, give us a review of what you think and gives us good ideas for Cosmic monsters or any card ideas. Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	24. Grim Reaper Strikes Back Again!

Chapter 24: Grim Reaper Strikes Back Again!

* * *

The next day, Gao and Chibi Panda got up as they stretched their arms.

"Talk about a great night sleep." Gao said.

"I dreamt that I was Guru." Chibi Panda said. Gao then saw his friends as they sat down on the mat, listening to Guru's lectures.

"What's up?" Gao asked.

"I don't know." Chibi Panda said, "Hey! What are you guys doing?!" He asked.

"They all woke up really early." Kuguru said as she and Haruka came out.

"They were hoping to get some advice from Guru Bunbuku." Haruka said.

"You're not the only ones who wants to learn from him on this training trip." Kuguru said.

"Oh yeah?" Gao wondered.

"They all look so serious. Even Gaito's girlfriend." Chibi Panda said.

"If Gaito wasn't focus on Guru. He would've yelled out, 'She's not my girlfriend!' like that." Gao said.

Kuguru chuckled, "I'm sure he'll be able to admit one day."

Guru was excited, "Boy, I've never been this popular since my dog had puppies! Well, if you want the honor of my sage advice, you'll all better pass my training trials." He explained.

"Trials?" Ku asked.

"Like what Gao did yesterday." Minako recalled.

"Ah cool. A test." Kanata said.

"What do we have to do?" Gaito asked as Guru was blowing bubbles on his pipe.

"For starters, go on a 2-mile jog before breakfast." Guru assigned.

* * *

At the mountains...

"Just a little further, guys!" Gao said as he and his friends are jogging for 2 miles, "Left! Right! Left! Right! One! Two! One! Two!"

"Are you doing the trials because you want advice from Guru too, Chibi Panda?" Tanuki asked as he noticed Chibi Panda joined along the group.

"Nah, I just wanna get stronger and be useful in Buddyfights!" Chibi Panda said while running.

"Alright! My mom always said to 'keep pushing myself'! And the harder we train, the better we get! Right!" Gao said.

* * *

At the river, near the mountains, everyone is there, training to catch fish.

"Okay! It's time for the next trial!" Tanuki said, "You must each catch a fish without using any tools!" He explained the trial's rules.

"What?!" Ku asked, "There's no way I'll be able to do that by myself!" She complained. Then Kanata looked at the water, concentrating on catching a fish. And then he saw the shadow of a fish in the river.

"Got one!" He used his foot and kicks to get it, "What a shot!" The fish landed on the rocks.

"Good!" Tanuki nodded for complimentary, "You pass the trial."

"Kanata's amazing." Gao complimented.

"I can do whatever he can!" Noboru boasted as he saw another silhouette of a fish, "There's one." He kicked, in order to do the same thing as Kanata does but instead of a fish, he kicked a rock, "Take that, fish!" He yelled in pain.

"You should try and anticipate where the fish will be, not the rock." Kanata said while Noboru hops from the pain on his foot.

"Thanks, Kanata!" Noboru said in sarcastic tone. Minako sighed.

"I sure hope I won't do that." Minako said.

"Don't worry, Minako. It's your destiny to pass this trial." Gaito said as Minako nodded.

* * *

Back at the boarding house. Guru holds a basket of the ingredients for lunch.

"That's what I call great catch!" Guru said as Gao, Gaito, Kanata, and Chibi Panda were standing while the others were tired after the training, "I got the perfect jumbo recipe for these babies!" He twirled around as he goes to make the food.

"Is it just me or did he manage to trick all of us into gathering food for his dinner?" Kanata asked for an assumption question.

"Looks like it." Minako stands up, "I don't even know if this is what he calls 'training' at all."

"As long as he tells me how I can get stronger, who cares?" Gaito said, "He can open gateways to other worlds with his hands."

"Yeah, good point." Kanata admitted. Guru stopped and then turned at them.

"Seems that these young whippersnappers are about ready." He said quietly, "So I guess it's time to reveal the super special fighter I've been keeping it preserved."

* * *

Later, the table is set as the food has been made. Everyone was amazed.

"Wow! Look at all this delicious food! Yum!" Chibi Panda said excitedly. Then Batzz yawned.

"It's an impressive spread for breakfast." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you think, Admiral?" Satsuki asked her Buddy.

"Best grub I've ever seen." Ku replied.

"Do you think Guru did all of this?" Athora asked as he assumed.

"I don't see how he could've found the time." Abygale said.

"Now let me introduce you to my head chef." Guru moves aside to the left, "Hope you head out here and greet your admirers. It gushes over your meal." He said as a familiar boy came out from the kitchen.

"Hi. I'm Kiri." Kiri greeted as he was wearing a chef outfit.

"Hey, Kiri!" Gao said.

"It's good to see you again!" Haruka said.

"It's been ages." Kuguru said.

"How's it going, bro?" Baku said.

"Great, thanks." Kiri said, "I'm so happy to see you all."

"Kiri here and I go way back, don't we, son?" Guru said, "He's also the owner of this boarding house we're in."

"What's up, Kiri?" Gao said as he got off his seat, "When did you get down here from Dungeon World?" He asked.

"5 o' clock am." Kiri replied, "Guru told me that you guys were here."

"You know the chef here, kid?" Batzz asked as he turned to Gao.

"Course I do! He's one of my best friends!" Gao said.

"No way!" Chibi Panda said as he was surprised. Guru snickered quietly.

* * *

Outside, everyone except Gao and Kuguru and Haruka are kneeling down for Guru's lectures.

Guru laughed, "Now then, I suppose it's time that I give you all some advice. So listen carefully..." He said as the others are getting prepared to listen, "Forget, be positive and kind, nap up everyday and you'll find eating your veggies and keeping an open mind, get you out almost every vibe." He danced a groove and sing a lyric as the others sweatdropped except for Gaito.

"What in the world is he doing?" Minako asked.

"I don't know but I don't understand. What does it mean?" Gaito asked. Then Guru laughed.

"There's a reason why I started doing that funny dance and the reason is..." Guru was to explain, "Because I felt like it, that's all!" They fell after hearing his explanation, "But all kidding aside." He walked to Baku, "My first bit of advice to you is... When hailing cards, make sure you don't eat or drink too much alright?" He gave Baku the advice.

"Huh?!" Baku got about that advice.

"And you!" Guru goes to Noboru next, "No matter what, don't lose your temper!" He advised.

"Considering what we had to do so far, that's some pretty lame advice." Noboru complained as he tried to hold his anger, "I mean like, I don't even have that much of a temper."

"Oh. Well maybe you're right." He goes to Noboru's ear and yelled, "Hey, Kitten Shirt!" It made Noboru angry as he snapped.

"It's not a kitten, it's a tiger!" He yelled angrily.

"Yeah, you're right. No temper at all." Guru said sarcastically.

"And you, young feller." He turned to Ku next, "Mustn't be in such a hurry to become a grownup." He advised.

"But I am already a proper grownup lady." Ku said as she got a little confused.

"Um, Admiral." Satsuki wanted to explained.

"As for you, my advice is simple." Guru goes to Kanata, "Stop and think for a second about your own weakness. And then improve your relationship with your Buddy. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes, sir!" Kanata agreed.

"But my Kanata isn't weak at all." Athora disagreed with the part of the advice.

"Next up is Gaito's girlfriend!" Guru said as he came up to Minako.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled.

"Settle down, whippersnapper. Now for my advice." Guru walked to her, "And my advice for you is... Don't keep relying on someone else to help you all the time. Just rely on your own strength to get what you want."

"My own strength?" Minako asked as she thinks.

"And that leaves you two." He looked at Gaito and Abygale, "My first bit of advice for you is to think about where you are right now and then partner what your purpose might actually be." He advised, "I want you all to take your time on over the meaning of my words. Consider that your afternoon training."

* * *

Later. Baku was the edge of the mountains as Kuguru and Haruka are with him, sitting on the rock.

"I got it!" Baku thought of the answer.

"You figure it out?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah! My thinking isn't as clear when I'm deck-building on a full stomach!" He explained the answer.

"That's what Guru meant?" Kuguru asked.

"Not sure if it's close enough." Haruka said.

* * *

Near the boarding house, Noboru came to Chibi Panda and Batzz for some assistants.

"I''ll prove I don't have a temper." He sat down to the ground, "Go on! Do your worst!" He prepared himself.

"Whatever you say, Kitten Shirt." Chibi Panda said as he and Batzz smiled evilly.

"You're too weak to be a tiger." Batzz insulted, "You couldn't become one in 10000 years." Noboru started to hold in but starting to get angry.

"Kitten Shirt." Chibi Panda said.

"Kitten Shirt!" Batzz insulted.

"Kitten Shirt!" Tanuki said as he joined along. Then Noboru snapped.

"I don't care what Guru said, it's not a kitten, it's a tiger!" He yelled.

* * *

Near at the entrance of the boarding, Kanata was sitting on the steps with Athora as he was thinking about what Guru said.

"Are you okay, Buddy?" Athora asked with concern, "Guru was mistaken about his advice."

"I'm not sure. Please leave me alone to think about it." Kanata said as Athora is feeling down.

* * *

Inside the kitchen of the boarding house, Ku was pouring herself a glass of milk and then drank it. Then she repeatedly pour and drank.

"Admiral. You can't let Guru Bunbuku's words upset you so much." Satsuki said after seeing her Buddy drinking many cartons of milk.

"He told me not to be in such a hurry to become a grown up. That's basically the same thing as telling me I'm still a little kid!" Ku complained.

"Even when mad, my Admiral's adorable." Satsuki blushes after seeing Ku being cute.

* * *

At the side of the mountains, Minako was laying down as she looking at the sky, thinking about Guru said.

"Hey, Minako." Her Buddy, Aria came out, "Shouldn't you be with Gaito right about now?" She asked.

"Nah. We have to go separate for our afternoon training." Minako said.

"Still thinking about what Guru said?" She asked. Then Minako got up.

"Aria."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm also relying on anyone lately?" Minako asked.

"Well, you are relying on Gaito to help you on your certain task and yet you haven't improve since then." Aria said as Minako gets angry, "Oh, never mind! Goodbye now!" She returned back into the deck. Then Minako looked at her deck.

"Is it true? Have I not improve? Am I really not using my full strength? If so, what was the point for me to help someone I cherished?"

* * *

At the riverside, Gaito was looking at the water, thinking about what Guru said.

"Gao's abilities keep increasing beyond my own. That's where I know I am right now." Gaito believed.

"I wish that me and Minako could help you, Gaito." Abygale wishes, "Please. There must be something I can do since Minako is busy training right now."

"There is one thing, Abygale. You can arrange a Buddyfight with that Kiri." Gaito recommend an idea.

"Kiri?" Abygale asked confusingly, "But why fight him?"

"Because destiny led me here to meet Kiri. And if I face him in a Buddyfight, I'll be able to find my purpose." He explained, "It's just what I feel I must do."

"Yes, I understand. Wait here." Abygale said as he heads to back to the boarding house to request Kiri for the Buddyfight.

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Abygale explained to Guru and wanted Kiri to Buddyfight Gaito. But Guru refused.

"I don't understand! Gaito is challenging Kiri, what's the problem with that?" Abygale asked.

"Problem is, he's our head chef. He has to prepare dinner, he can't be all Buddyfighting." Guru explained.

"I don't except that!" Abygale argued.

"You're talking to Guru!" Guru yelled, "I don't give a bee's behind what you except, you flying critter!"

"He didn't have to yell." Abygale said as he walked away, sadly.

"He got his tail handed to him, huh?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Guru should be encouraging matches like this. Not preventing them." Batzz said.

"Why train if we can't fight each other?" Gao asked while Guru is bubble-blowing in his pipe.

"When you're Buddyfighting against someone you know, you don't fight him the same way you would a stranger who holds back a bit." Guru explained, "And that don't make for good training. That's why I asked Kiri to bring that classic outfit in here." He said as he posed, "And got him to wear it! Come on down, Grim Reaper!" Kiri came as he was wearing his original Grim Reaper clothes he got a long time ago, "Tadah!"

"Nice, Kiri." Gao complimented.

"Sorry. What am I missing here?" Chibi Panda asked as he was confused.

"Now you remember our agreement?" Guru asked as he handed Kiri the certain black skull, "You're gonna completely crush that Gaito boy out there, uh huh."

"I will. As we agreed, Guru." Kiri said as he put on his mask with an evil look on his face, like old times.

"Oh my. Once he puts that mask on, he looks super evil!" Chibi Panda said after witnessing the Grim Reaper.

"Wait til you see Daisuke in his Masked Dragon ego. He's more evil than just Kiri." Gao said as he chuckled. Then Guru and Kiri are in a fiery aura as they were getting serious.

"Are those two feeling okay?" Batzz asked after seeing them in the aura.

"They're just happy." Gao said as he sweatdropped a little.

* * *

Back at the riverbed. Abygale came back with the news to Gaito.

"Guru... said no." Abygale informed, "He said he couldn't spare Kiri from the kitchen as he has to cook all our meals."

"I see..." Gaito said as he was disappointed.

"I feel as though I've let you down." Abygale said.

"Not at all. You did all you could. Minako would've done the same if I ask her to. And I thank you both for that matter. You are an excellent Buddy and she is an excellent follower."Abygale chuckled, "Why are you laughing, Abygale?"

"If Minako heard that, she would've felt happy to hear those words from you."

Then Gaito blushed, "Wha-! It's not like that! When will you realize that she's not my girlfriend?!"

"I haven't said that she's your girlfriend, but if it were. Wouldn't it be a good time for you to confess your feelings someday?" Abygale asked as Gaito turned.

"I don't have time for relationships. Right now, it's my destiny to get stronger, that is all."

"Gaito..." Abygale said. Then all of the sudden, the clouds are turning grey as the cold wind breezing at them.

"Huh?!" Gaito turned as he saw Kiri as the Grim Reaper but he didn't know who it was though, "Who are you?!"

"They call me the Grim Reaper." Grim Reaper introduced himself.

"That sounds quite ominous." Abygale said after hearing that name.

"Gaito Kurozu. Face me in a Buddyfight." Grim Reaper requested.

"Tell him yes." Abygale advised as Gaito realized something.

'Isn't that Kiri?' He thinks after noticing something familiar about the Grim Reaper.

"Excellent timing. Being refused a match with Kiri's left me all riled up." Abygale said.

"I accept your challenge!" Gaito accepted.

"I thought you be up for it." Grim Reaper said. Then somehow, Minako was hiding behind the trees as she saw Gaito and Abygale with the Grim Reaper.

"What's going on here? I came to see Gaito but then someone came with a dramatic entrance." She said. Then she looked at the Grim Reaper as she noticed something, "Hold on. Was that Kiri? Why is he wearing the outfit?" She asked.

"Darkness Barrier activate!" He toss the skull as the black dragonc came out of the seal, the black vortex grows as it enshrouds Gaito, Abygale, and the Grim Reaper.

Minako got surprised as she was heading towards them, "Wait!" The Darkness Barrier enshrouds her too.

* * *

Inside the Darkness Barrier, the stage has been set as Gaito and Abygale ascended up and the Grim Reaper ascended as well. Next to the Grim Reaper is the Ice Blade Joker but in his small form.

"I hope your skills are impressive as all this." Gaito said.

"I like your confidence for that I vow to reward you with swift and gracious death." The Grim Reaper said, "Oh and by the way. We have an uninvited guest in our stage." He pointed out as Minako ascended up in the center stage area.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Minako?!" Gaito asked as he was surprised. Minako rubbed the back of her head and nervously chuckled.

"Um... Hello, Gaito." She waved.

"What are you doing here?" Abygale asked.

"I uh, came to see how you were doing. But then I saw that guy wearing the outfit so I thought I came to help." She explained.

"Well it's good thing you're here." Gaito said.

"Huh? Really?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded, "I'll need the support just in case." Minako graciously smiled as she stand and saluted.

"I'm happy to help!" She said as Gaito nodded.

"How nice of you. Allowing that girl of yours to give you some help. Too bad it won't be easy though." The Grim Reaper said.

"I won't know until I try!" Gaito said.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko said as she successfully transported into the Darkness Barrier, "Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll me, Paruko Nanana!" She announced, "Today, we have a special matchup! Gaito Kurozu is up against the masked Buddyfighter, calling himself the Grim Reaper!"

"Good luck, Gaito! You'll need it!" Minako cheered as Gaito nodded.

"Thank you."

"I shall achieve perfection! With each defeated peace! Now I Luminize! Incomplete Puzzle!"

"I will decide your destiny! Decimating Black Dragons! Luminize! The Dark Hour has begun!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Legend World!"

"I'm with Darkness Dragon World."

* * *

(Ga: 10/Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Gr: 10/Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Minako watches the match from the screen.

"I don't know what's going on. But I know Gaito will win."

* * *

"Oh, I'm on the edge with my spaceship! Gaito has the first move!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Kanata and Athora came back after training as they joined with Gao, Guru, and the Buddies as they are watching the match on TV.

"Gaito Charges and Draws!" Paruko announced, "He calls Black Crest Dragon, Earlbow to the center! And equipped Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Hawkin!"

"There's something much more important than sticking to winning or losing this fight." Guru said.

"What's he talking about?" Chibi Panda asked.

"How should I know?" Batzz asked.

"I think he means, Gaito will become even stronger after this fight." Kanata assumed.

"Interesting." Athora said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Earlbow! Attack the fighter!" Earlbow fly towards the Grim Reaper as it used its Rainbow Wings to attack him, inflicting 1 damage, "Final Phase!" He declared.

* * *

"So early! Or worst, he's not ready to control it yet!"" Minako said after seeing Gaito activating Impact.

* * *

Back at the boarding house...

"Oh my! That card guarantees a win at the end of the opponent's third turn!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Gaito wasted no time going out the big guns!" Paruko announced back in the Darkness Barrier. And the Grim Reaper smirked. The silhouette of Abygale appeared as it wrapped around Gaito.

"I cast!" He paid 3 life as chandeliers descended, "Impact! Death Count Requiem!" He transformed with his armor in place, "These are the flames of your destiny. When the last one has been extinguished. Will then, you lose the match." He explained, "And Gale Hawkin's remarkable ability means that it cannot be destroyed or returned to my hand cards."

"Now, it's my turn. I Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"I think the Grim Reaper is Kiri." Abygale said after realizing it.

"I suspected that you have noticed. Even Minako noticed earlier too." Gaito said.

"But why is he dressed like that?" Abygale wondered.

"Only he can answer that." Gaito replied.

"It doesn't go well, but he had to disguise himself to fight you."

"Now extinguish your flame." Grim Reaper requested as it got their attention.

"Come again?" Gaito asked as he was surprised.

"You seem surprised that my turn is over." The Grim Reaper said after declaring his turn over.

"Unbelievable! The Grim Reaper called Corpse Swallower, Hraevelgr to the center! Increased his gauge and drew cards but he didn't attack!" Paruko announced, "This is the first for me, people! What's he up to down there?!"

* * *

"He's not attacking? Not even the single point at Gaito? Just what in the world is he planning?" Minako wondered.

* * *

"I don't like this." Abygale said as he had a bad feeling about this.

"Tell me. The end of my turn. Doesn't your Death Count Requiem add one card from your deck to its soul?" Grim Reaper asked for the Impact's effect.

"Listen. I don't know what you're plotting, Grim Reaper. But you only have two turns left." Gaito said as he placed the card from the deck to the chandelier on the right as it extinguished.

* * *

"That's one down. Two more and he'll activate it." Minako said as she felt something in her heart, "But... is he going to pull it through. I don't want this to happen to him again."

* * *

"The countdown of Death begins! And it's Gaito's turn once again!" Paruko announced.

"Destiny bring me the victory I've been waiting for! Draw! And... Charge and... Now I... will Draw! Witness the dark child of destruction who will decide your fate! Buddycall to the right! Annihilation Black Dragon, Abygale!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I offer my life to achieve your destiny!" Abygale jumped as he transformed to his true form, "Gale Servant!" Abygale released his ability as it hit Hraevelgr, destroying it at once.

"Due to Abygale's ability, Hraevelgr has been destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"I call Black Crest Dragon, Redzett to the left!" He called out a monster to the left.

"I will cast Darkness Rune." He cast, "And now I pay one life, I'm able to choose one of three different effects to activate!" He explained, "The first, lets me increase my gauge by 2. The second. Allows me to take a soul card from the field and place it in your Drop Zone."

"Gale Hawkin's ability prevents Death Count Requiem's Soul cards to be placed in the Drop Zone." Gaito said as Redzett is the one getting destroyed.

"That's why I'm using the third option." Grim Reaper said, "Which lets me destroy one of your monsters in size one of smaller." Redzett has been sent to the Drop Zone.

"He just show up and he's already been defeated!" Paruko announced, "Why'd you even bother showing up, Redzett?!"

* * *

"That's a relief. If he didn't equipped that item, he would've gone back to square one." Minako said.

* * *

"Earlbow! Go attack the fighter!" Gaito said as Earlbow used his attack as he hits the Grim Reaper, inflicting one damage, "Abygale! Show no mercy!"

"Right!" Abygale flies up as he makes his attack at him, using his claw, he inflicted 2 damage.

"My turn is now over." Gaito declared.

"You're not half bad. I didn't think you dig so many of my life points." Grim Reaper complimented, "There are many fighters who can surprise me."

* * *

Back at the boarding house.

"The Grim Reaper's preparing his second turn. Using Rune Staff's ability, the Grim Reaper again, increases his gauge by 1! And calls Hreasvelgr to the center!" Paruko announced while the others are watching the match.

* * *

"Hreasvelgr's effect." The Grim Reaper discarded a card to activate the effect, "Discard a hand card and draw a card." He drew a card, "The card I just discarded is Aries Starsentinel, Arieez! When discarded from my hand, I can pay 1 gauge and then use its precious ability to destroy any of my opponent's items or spells." The Grim Reaper sent a little star as he flick at it. The star then hit the Hawkin as it got destroyed.

"No! Not my Gale Hawkin!" Gaito yelled.

* * *

"He destroyed his item. He's better than I thought." Minako said as she somewhat got interested, "But he couldn't even bother to attack. What is he trying to do exactly?"

* * *

"Now my turn is over." The Grim Reaper said.

"I'm not worried. I have my Impact, Death Count Requiem!" Gaito said as he send the second card to the chandelier on the left as it extinguished.

"Bizarre! The Grim Reaper didn't attack on that either! Does he even want to win?!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Back at the boarding house.

"I'm beyond surprised right now, and honestly, I'm a little creeped out." Paruko announced.

"Gao! Is your friend, Kiri really that strong?" Chibi Panda asked for wonder, "I get the impression that he's not into this at all."

"The Kiri that I know is probably setting himself up for a powerful combo!" Gao said for the expectation.

"Got my doubts about that, kid. Unless he can defeat Gaito on his next turn, your Grim friend there is done." Batzz predicted the outcome.

* * *

Back at the Darkness Barrier...

"I call Black Downpour, Zecron to the left!" He calls out Zecron, "Activate Zecron's ability!" Zecron used his ability on Hreasvelgr, "Hreasvelgr's defense is decreased by 10000! Earlbow! Time to destroy Hreasvelgr!" Earlbow flies towards the monster as he used his wings and slashed, destroying Hreasvelgr instantly.

"Now the Grim Reaper's center is wide open!" Paruko announced.

"Okay, Zecron! Attack the fighter!" Gaito commanded as Zecron goes to make his attack. Zecron attacked the Grim Reaper, inflicting 2 damage, "Now, Abygale!"

"Leave it to me!" Abygale said as he attacks Kiri, inflicting 2 damage.

"The Grim Reaper's not using any shields! He's not even fighting back!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Back at the boarding house.

"He managed to survive the turn by the skin of his teeth! Now he has just one life!" Paruko announced.

"The Grim Reaper's third turn is about to begin!" Chibi Panda said.

"It'll also be his last turn." Batzz said.

"Not sure. I think he's gonna spring a trap but..."

"What kind of trap can save him from Death Count Requiem?" Gao asked quietly. Then Guru laughed.

"You just have to feast your eyes on the big finale!" Guru said.

* * *

"He's down to 1 life left." Minako said, "What is up with him? Is he planning something? If he is, then he'll have to do something to prevent the Impact of Death Count Requiem. Not that I'm being offensive to Gaito though."

* * *

Back at the Darkness Barrier...

"Once again, the Grim Reaper has increased his gauge!" Paruko announced.

"And now... I cast, Great Spell, Fimbulwinter!" He cast as the set spell in place. And then two cards are placed in its soul.

"Fimbulwinter is a spell that absorbs cards each turn and sends them in the Drop Zone." Paruko announced.

* * *

Back at the boarding house...

"Two turns after setting that spell can be used as a combo with Great Spell, Ragnarok!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"My Death Count Requiem is going to finish him off long before that can happen." Gaito said as he smiled, "This match is won. Your destiny is sealed!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Grim Reaper apologized.

"What do you mean?" Gaito asked.

"Limitless possibilities hide inside each card. Let me show you. I cast!" He paid one gauge to call, "Great Spell, Bifrost of Haven and Earth!" Another set spell has been set as the rainbow connects to the set spells. Which surprised Gaito and Abygale.

* * *

"Two set spells at once?!" Minako asked.

* * *

Paruko got surprised, "Unbelievable!"

* * *

At the Boarding house.

"Fimbulwinter in the Drop Zone has been amazingly linked by a rainbow bridge!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Using Bifrost of Haven and Earth, allows me to send each of the cards that Fimbulwinter absorbed directly to the Drop Zone." The Grim Reaper explained as the two soul cards from Fimbulwinter has been sent to the Drop Zone.

"Madness!" Abygale complained.

"Can't be!" Gaito said.

* * *

"Impossible!" Minako said.

* * *

"Was he really planning this all along?" Kanata asked.

"If the number of cards, Fimbulwinter absorbed drops to 0..." Gao said.

"Then he doesn't have to wait two turns. His Great Spell, Ragnarok combo is ready to go right now!" Batzz said.

"If he has Ragnarok in his hand cards, Gaito's done for!" Chibi Panda said.

* * *

"Big mistake, Gaito." Grim Reaper said quietly, "You should never have given me 3 whole turns. That's why you'll lose. I cast! Great Spell, Ragnarok!" He cast as he paid 4 gauge and Gaito got frustrated. Then the blizzard appears around Grim Reaper.

"He did have it in his hand! Now the Great Spell, Ragnarok combo is complete!"

"But you don't know the best part. Ragnarok's effect sends all the cards to the Drop Zone. And destroys every card that's on the field!" The Grim Reaper explained as all the cards including the hand cards have been sent to the Drop Zone

"Oh goodie! It's finally time for me to take the stage!" Joker said.

"If only we could done something just like that..." Abygale looked at Death Count Requiem, "Maybe we could decrease the number of chandeliers." He then got frozen completely as he got destroyed.

"No, Abygale!" Gaito yelled as his Impact got destroyed along with his armor, "Huh?!"

* * *

"Everything's gone! Including the Death Count Requiem!" Minako said as she got surprised.

* * *

"Looks like your flames of destiny fizzled out in the cold. Your fate's been changed." The Grim Reaper said as he paid one gauge for a surprise, "I Buddycall Ice Blade Joker to the right position!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Freeze! I've been cooling my heels enough! Let's slice the buffoon and go chill at my place!" Joker joked with a pun. Then Gaito got frustrated.

"When my Buddy, Ice Blade Joker is discarded from my hand, I can then choose to pay 1 gauge to call him. That's not all. Joker isn't the only monster I can call." Grim Reaper said as Gaito got surprised for what's going to happen.

* * *

"Gaito..." Minako said with concern look on her face.

* * *

At the Drop Zone, a familiar beast is going to appear.

"A wolf that is touched by dark magic is known as a demon wolf!" The Grim Reaper said.

* * *

"The beast of depths been released! Behold the power of the demon wolf!" He paid two gauge to call out, "I called Resurrected Demon Wolf, Fenrir to the center!" He calls out his old monster but the armor is more glinted silver, "Resurrected Demon Wolf, Fenrir is Size 3. He has ten thousand power and eight thousand defense. Normally his critical was 2. But he gains one when I have no hand cards, meaning his critical's now three!" He explained his monster's effect.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared for this battle." Abygale apologized.

* * *

"Don't blame yourself, Abygale!" Minako said, "It's not your fault! Gaito won't lose that easily."

* * *

"Minako's right. Don't give up just yet, Abygale. The match is far from over." Gaito said.

"You sure?" Abygale asked.

"Listen up, I think I can still use Death Count Requiem." Gaito said.

"You can?" Minako asked.

"Yeah." Gaito nodded.

"Then I'll do my part and evolve even further!" Abygale said.

"Then good luck to the both of you!" Minako said.

"Thank you. That's why Abygale is the best Buddy." Gaito said as he remembered Guru's advice.

* * *

 _"And then partner what your purpose might actually be."_

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"I guess that must be my purpose. And also to assist you in the process!" Abygale said after realizing.

* * *

"I see. The Guru's words weren't for you but for me all along!" Abygale said.

"It does make sense." Minako said.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Guru rubbed his chin as he snickered.

"Sure took him long enough." He said.

* * *

"Ice Blade Joker, attack the fighter!" The Grim Reaper ordered his Buddy to attack.

"Feel the freeze! Glacier Cuts!" He slashed at Gaito, inflicting 2 damage.

"Fenrir! Attack the fighter as well!" Fenrir comes charging at Gaito as it used its claws to attack Gaito, inflicting 3 damage, "Now finish him off with your Double Attack!" Fenrir runs towards Gaito for the final blow.

* * *

"Gaito!" Minako yelled.

* * *

"Just like Kiri's outfit, this is actually a victory in disguise." Gaito said, "I accept my destiny head on!" He let Fenrir deal with the final blow.

* * *

(Ga: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(Gr: 2/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Fenrir/Joker)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Grim Reaper!" Paruko declared, "He triumphs by overcoming the third of destiny."

* * *

"Gaito..." Minako kneel down, "He was close." Then she smiled and laughed a little, "Though I expected that would happened."

* * *

Later, back at the Boarding House, Gaito, Minako and Abygale returned. Then Kiri returned as he took out his Grim Reaper outfit.

"The path to our destiny has been cleared." Gaito said.

"We're very grateful." Abygale thanked.

"So am I. I'm happy I could fulfill my objective." Kiri said.

"Objective?" Gao asked as the other got confused.

"Let me guess. The only reason you even came here in the first place was to fight them." Batzz said as he assumed.

"Is that true?!" Chibi Panda asked as he got surprised. Then Kiri laughed.

"Guru asked me to help."

"That makes a lot of sense. Considering the fact that the old man made that surprise for Gaito." Minako said as they turned to Guru as he found something on the ground again.

"Woohoo! I found a very rare silver dollar!" Guru said happily after finding something on the ground.

"Nope. All you find was a button and proof you need new glasses." Tanuki said. Then Guru got into a state of shock after failing to realize the metal object wasn't a coin.

"Is he really silly or really wise?" Gao asked.

"From the looks of it, I'm not even sure if he is wise." Minako said.

"Well there's no telling with Guru after all."

"They're both his true nature." Kiri said as he transformed to his monster form.

"Kiri?" Gao asked.

"Just as I'm simultaneously Kiri Hyoryu. But also the Grim Reaper and Miserea." Miserea said.

"Will I... see you again?" Gaito requested.

"If that is what you truly desire." He said as he and Joker returned to the Dungeon World.

"When are you gonna tell me that Kiri was a monster all along?!" Chibi Panda demanded as he got seriously flabbergasted after seeing Kiri's true form.

"You only just figured that out?" Batzz asked as Minako chuckled.

"Did you know, Kanata?" Athora asked.

"I need to become stronger." Kanata said.

"What's with him?" Athora asked as he was feeling down. Guru then threw the item he founded as he looked at Kanata and Athora.

"Guesses those two will be going next." Guru said.

"And Gaito's girlfriend?" Tanuki whispered.

"She'll be next after him."

* * *

Spotlight have seen as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"We are going to show another card for this chapter!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting now!" Daisuke clapped his hand twice, revealing the card. It shows a slim, male dragon/human hybrid with light brown messy hair, purple eyes, a pale skin tone and golden yellow scales on the sides of his face and his arms and long tail. He wears a long white, short sleeved lab coat, underneath it is a red sleeveless, bodysuit, a pair of electric blue visor glasses, and topaz hi-tech, crystal vambraces. When attacking he pounds his fists together as electricity cloaks the vambaces, then he runs forth and rapidly punches the enemy, "This is the Cosmic Technician, Denryoku. A size 1 Cosmo Dragon attribute Monster with 3000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 1. With his ability, when an opponent casts a spell or a monster on my opponent's field activates an ability, I can pay 1 gauge. If I do, I can nullify the spell or nullify that monster's ability!"

"So it's like another hacker like Denji or Haze!"

"Supposedly yes. Thank GreenD109 for the support for these card ideas. Anyways this chapter is done, the next will be about Kanata's turn for his answer from Guru's advice. Let's hope he can get the answers he wants. Give us a review of what you think and provide with more ideas! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	25. Tag-Team Match Conflict

Chapter 25: Tag-Team Match Conflict

* * *

The next day. Everyone came outside as they are ready for another Guru's lecture.

"Morning, preppers! The early bird gets the word! Now look alive!" Guru said as Gao, Noboru, Baku, and Chibi Panda and Batzz are still tired, "Time to get us some food! Now get out of here! Scat!" He ordered as half the group went to get the food for breakfast, but Gao and the other half walked slowly behind them due to their tiresome.

"Huh?" Gao looked around, "What food are you looking for?" He asked while half asleep.

"Well, it depends on you, son! I enjoy some slug for myself!" Guru said as it surprised Gao.

"That's disgusting! I can't eat that!" He complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others are doing a little harvesting and food picking for breakfast. Gaito was pulling out a mushroom while Minako helps out.

"How about this?" Gaito asked after looking at the mushroom to see if it's edible.

"Um, I'm not sure. Or better yet, these aren't the kind of mushrooms that are good if you look it." She said.

"That is true. What do you think, Abygale? Do you think this is poisonous?" Gaito asked his Buddy for opinion.

"Not sure either. But let's take it and ask Guru." Abygale recommended as Minako chuckled.

"Let's hope he doesn't get a stomach for this."

"I don't think you should treat that as a joke." Gaito said as he toss the mushroom into the basket. Then Minako thinks for Guru's advice.

'How am I going to find the answer to that advice Guru gave me?' Minako thinks.

* * *

At the river, Gao and his buddies, including Noboru and Kanata, are gathering fish for breakfast.

"Gotcha!" Batzz said as he successfully catches the fish with his bare hands.

"Hey, look! I got a big one, you guys!" Chibi Panda said as he picked up a small fish in the river but he slipped as he fell into the river, loosing the fish at the same time. Meanwhile, Kanata was thinking about what Guru told him.

'Stop and think for a second about your own weakness. And then improve your relationship with your buddy.' Kanata remembered Guru's words.

"Earth to Kanata. Are you okay?" Athora asked for his Buddy's concern.

"Just thinking about what Guru told me." Kanata said.

"But we already talked about this yesterday. Our bond of friendship is as strong as it gets. We don't need to improve anything." Athora said.

"I know, but maybe there's something we're not seeing." Kanata looked down, "This is very important to me, Athora."

"Yes, and it's important to me as well. You're very strong. I'll continue to protect you..."

"You just don't get it." Kanata interrupted, "We lost to Wisdom."

"Huh?" Gao got the attention after he overheard Kanata.

"You mean that creep who stole not only Gao's Mirage card and Daisuke's Tyrant card?" Athora recalled, "It's meaningless!" He argued.

"They embarrassed us! That's not meaningless to me. I never want to feel like that again." He said as Athora got surprised after Kanata realized he overdid it, "I'm sorry. I need to be alone." He then ran off.

"No, wait!" Athora yelled but Kanata didn't listen and it got Athora frustrated, "Fine! Do what you want!" Gao watches as he didn't expect this would happen.

"I guess even those two disagrees sometimes, huh?" Noboru said.

"I guess." Gao somewhat agreed.

* * *

Back at the boarding house, the group came by as they had an unexpected guest.

"About time!" It was Zanya and his Buddies.

"Zanya?" Gao asked after seeing him unexpectedly, "Why'd you dress like that?" He noticed Gao was wearing a different white uniform with blue lining, like a sushi chef outfit.

"I came here, hoping to train. But instead, I was giving cooking duty." Zanya explained, "Give it to me." He demanded as they handed him the ingredients. Zanya took a look at them, "You morons!" He yelled as he threw the mushrooms, "Who picked the poisonous mushrooms?" He asked as Gaito and Abygale with in shock and disappointed. But Minako sighed after disappointment.

"I told you these mushrooms aren't the good kinds if you looked at them." She said. Then Zanya used the ingredients to cook. Gao looked as he sweatdropped after seeing the embarrassment for Gaito.

"Hey, Gao." A familiar voice said as Gao turned, "Sorry about you and your friend, Daisuke's ghost adventure, yo."

"Whoa! You're here too?!" Gao asked as he saw Tetsuya with Asmodai.

"We're here to train! We wanna become stronger and faster fighters!" Byakuya said as he and Tsukikage appeared in a quick appearance.

"You guys haven't met yet, haven't you?" Gao asked as he turned to Batzz and Chibi Panda, "This is Batzz, he's my Buddy!" He introduced his Buddy to Tsukikage and Byakuya, "And that's Chibi Panda."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Byakuya! This is my older brother, Tsukikage! Lord Zanya's Buddy!" Byakuya introduced himself and his brother as Tsukikage opened his scroll, revealing, 'Pleased to make your acquaintance.', "He doesn't talk much."

"Nin!" Tsukikage said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Chibi Panda said.

"Let's get training, yo!" Tetsuya said as Kanata came by and noticed the others with Gao.

"Good for them. They will become stronger with Guru's help." He said with an emotionless face.

"Huh?" Athora noticed Kanata as he saw that Kanata doesn't seem to be happy. It made Athora depressed as well after the argument they made.

* * *

Inside the boarding house, Zanya has prepared the food with the ingredients, that everyone brought. Everyone was amazed for the unexpected surprise.

"This looks amazing!" Kuguru complimented.

"Zanya's a great cook!" Haruka complimented.

"Girls?!" Zanya asked nervously as his glassed cracked again, "Stay away from me!"

"Come on, Zanya. Don't tell me you're still scared of girls?" Kuguru asked as Zanya's glasses broke down as he stepped back.

"Keep back!"

"Yep. He still is." Haruka said.

"Let's see what our new cook is whipped up for breakfast." Guru said as he came to check on the food, "Hm?" He noticed Asmodai with Tetsuya.

"It's been a long time, Guru." Asmodai greeted.

"Well I'll be a persistent possum!" Guru was surprised.

"Whatever happened to that 30 cents I loaned you?" Asmodai asked as he recalled.

"That was so long ago, I completely forgot." Guru turned his head.

"Funny, Guru never forgets money that he loans out." Tanuki said, "But always forgets about money he borrowed."

"Now I think about it. It was fifty cents!" Asmodai changed his mind.

"It was 30 not a penny more!" Guru yelled after hearing the mishearing.

"I guess he remembers after all." Tanuki didn't expect that Guru actually remembers about the loans. Later, everyone began eating their breakfast. Tetsuya and Asmodai are in a separate table since there is no more left for those two to join in.

"Guru. What advice do you have for Tetsuya and me?" Asmodai asked Guru.

"You two? The one thing I'd say is...party hard. Everything will be a-okay." Guru gave his advice while Asmodai and Tetsuya eats.

"But I always party hard, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"He means that you can do even more than usual." Asmodai explained.

"And what about some guidance for me?" Zanya asked as he was in a separate table with his Buddies.

"Let's see." Guru turned to Zanya behind him, "For you, it's simple. Like many others, you must overcome your weakness." Guru gave his advice to Zanya, which is somewhat impossible for him.

"Not to disagree. But..." Zanya said as Guru got surprised, "I don't believe I have any weaknesses." He refuse to admit it.

"You do!" Guru pointed his chopsticks at him.

"Huh?" Zanya got confused.

"It's girl." Guru spoke the obvious answer.

"So obvious." Kuguru said.

"Mhm." Haruka nodded. Zanya became nervous as his glasses cracked again.

"Nin." Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Impossible.'

"Your anxiety with girls is clear!" Guru plays around with paper fans, "It's time to get over your fear." He made a rhythm.

"That's just ridiculous!" Zanya stand up as he refused to admit it, "How can my fighting weakness means girls?!" He asked as the atmosphere was silent as they all knew about Zanya's weakness.

'No. Girls is definitely your weakness.' Everyone thinks of it simultaneously.

"A weakness, huh?" Kanata asked. Then Athora watches his Buddy while Batzz and Chibi Panda gobbles their food. After breakfast, Gao and Chibi Panda are cleaning up and washing the dishes.

"Man, everyone else gets to chill, but I got to doing the dishes." Gao said disappointingly while Batzz was laying on the floor, reading a comic book and cleaning his teeth with a toothpick.

"Hey. Do you want a hand, Gao?" Kanata requested as he came along.

"Huh?" Gao turned as he noticed Kanata, "Thanks! That'd be great!" He thanked him. Meanwhile, the rest are busy as Baku is helping setting up Gao's deck while the others are assisting him to what cards to use, "So, Kanata, I was wondering..."

"You wanna have a dishwashing contest?" Kanata asked.

"No." Gao replied as he cleans the dishes, "You and Athora. Are things okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. But you know how it is. But nothing we can't work out." Kanata said as he handed the next plate to Gao.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Chibi Panda said as he put the clean dishes in the cabinet, "We came a long way to train. I hate to think you guys weren't getting along." He said with concern.

"Uh, Chibi Panda?" Batzz asked, "Mind your own business." He advised.

"We won so often, we took it to granted. Maybe it's time we started rethinking our approach." Kanata recommended his plans.

"Have you talked to Athora about this?" Gao asked.

"No. I've kind of been avoiding it." Kanata said.

"Aww, he'll understand. You are Buddies after all." Gao said as Batzz smirked.

* * *

At the forest, Asmodai and Tetsuya are dancing their groove for their training. Meanwhile, Zanya and his Buddies are meditating for their training as well.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" They dance the groove as Zanya's eyebrow twitches for their annoying dancing and rapping, "If you dance and sing freely, it's wonderful, yo! If we all dance together, we're undefeatable, yo!" Both are in sync as Zanya twitches more.

"Kanata. I wish you could just talk to me." Athora said as he was flying around the forest, thinking about his Buddy.

"Why did you come out here anyway?!" Zanya complained as he snapped.

"Huh?" Athora heard Zanya's voice as he came down to them.

"You should dance along with us, yo." Tetsuya advised.

"Yeah, it'll make you popular with the girls!" Asmodai said.

"Shut up!" Zanya yelled.

"Maybe dancing will help starting overcoming the fear of girls. What could hurt?" Byakuya asked as he recommend.

"What are you all doing here?" Athora asked as he came to them.

"Athora?" Tetsuya noticed him, "Hey, why isn't Kanata with you, yo?" He asked as Athora turned his head.

"You guys aren't fighting over what Guru said you earlier, are you?" Asmodai asked as Athora was surprised that he figured out.

"Huh?"

"What advice did Guru give you?" Zanya asked.

"That's personal! And... it's none of your business!" Athora yelled as Tsukikage opened his scroll.

"Nin!" It reads, 'Stop for a moment and consider your weakness, improve your relationship with your Buddy.'

"Huh?" Zanya reads the scroll, "Stop for a moment and consider your weakness..." Athora was surprised that Tsukikage remembered.

"And improve your relationship with your Buddy." Asmodai read the second part, "Sounds like you need to find a new buddy, huh?" Asmodai joked.

"No! That's not what it means at all!" He denies it, "I'm gonna protect Kanata! Just as I've always done!" He flies off to return to his Buddy.

"A-dog. You shouldn't tease him like that, yo." Tetsuya said as he was a bit upset at Asmodai for his rude joke.

* * *

Back at the Boarding House, Kanata was leaning against the wall, thinking about Guru's advice. Then he heard something as he looked up and saw Athora.

"Athora! We have to talk." Just when Kanata said that...

"Well, lunchtime is over!" Guru announced as he was on the roof of the boarding house, "The training starts now!"

"Huh? Please, sir. Just a minute more." Kanata pleaded for an extension as Guru came down.

"Your break's been long enough!" Guru said as everyone came along, "It's time for a tag-team match!"

"A tag-team match?!" Everyone asked as they were surprised, except for Kanata.

"And the teams will be... Gao and Kanata!" Guru chose the fighters to partner up, "Facing off against Zanya and Tetsuya!" Both are still in the forest as Tetsuya and Asmodai are dancing in the groove and Zanya still meditates but still got annoyed by their dancing and rapping.

"I'm confused. What's a tag-team match?" Chibi Panda wondered, "A 4-person Buddyfight?"

"The rules are just like a regular Buddyfight." Kuguru explained.

"Except that there are two players on each side, can get each turn to alternate their fighting." Haruka said.

"Wow. You really know your stuff, Haruka." Kuguru complimented as she gave her a pat on the head.

"Hehehe. I learn it from you."

"This is gonna be awesome! Don't you think, Batzz?" Gao said with excitement as he asked his Buddy for his opinion.

"Not at all." Batzz said, "These guys are just going to slow me down." He complained at them.

"Yeah, right. You're the ones who'll be slowing us down." Athora argued as they glared at each other.

"Quit your yapping and let's get this matched started!" Guru said.

"This is gonna be epic!" Tanuki said as the fighters are in their positions.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" Tetsuya and Asmodai are dancing and rapping while the match is starting.

"Now we can prove just how strong we are." Athora said.

"Athora. Remember, this is a tag-team match. We must cooperate with Gao and..." Kanata tried to explain, but...

"Batzz has no intention of cooperating." Athora interrupted as he refuse to work with Batzz, "If we fight the way we always do, we'll win for sure." Kanata felt disappointed that Athora didn't trust his word. In the sky, the star gleamed as Paruko quickly flew to the match.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, you'll find Paruko Nanana!" Paruko announced, "Gao Mikado and Kanata Oozora are facing against Zanya Kisaragi and Tetsuya Kurodake! An exhilarating tag-team matchup!"

"Now rise before me! The almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"Together with the Demon Lord! Let's study! Luminize! Devil Academy! Yo!"

"Finishing kick with an azure field! Long shot! Luminize! Dragon Fielder!"

"The moon is full. And the heavens glow. To heed my sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Legends: Azure Dance!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

"I fight for Magic World!"

"I'm with Star Dragon World!"

"And Kanata World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Z: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First up is Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"Let's start with a bang. I Charge and Draw! I call Thunder Preacher, Inazumack to the left!" He calls out a kid like monster with green bushy hair, he has green shirt, brown leather pants and has the Thunder Empire equipment on him, he carries a staff weapon that appears to be a machine, he has a thunder eyebrows, goggles and has two sticks on his head, including one thunderbolt on his head, he also has a red cape, "Start off by attacking Tetsuya!"

"Aw, look at your cute little monster, yo." Tetsuya complimented Gao's monster as Inazumack is starting to attack. He shoots lighting from his staff as he shocks Tetsuya, inflicting 2 damage, "That little homie's off the chain, yo!"

"Next up is Tetsuya Kurodake!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya draw and Charge and Draw.

"Demon Sommelier, Zagan to the left! And I also call Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin to the center!" Tetsuya called out his two monsters to their positions. Due to Gamigin's effect, Tetsuya has automatically activated his set spell, Solomon's Great Barrier, "Demon Sommelier, Zagan, attack Kanata!" Zagan drinks his liquor as he released his flaming breath as he burns Kanata, burning him with 2 damage. Athora got surprised that Kanata took damage again.

"Oh my! Kanata was once known as the 'No-Damage Fighter' but he's just received damage before his turn even begins!" Paruko announced.

"Kid! Isn't it my turn yet?" Batzz asked as he was getting impatient.

"I keep telling you this is tag-team match!" Gao reminded Batzz.

"The third turn goes to Kanata." Paruko announced as Kanata draws and Charges and Draw.

"Buddycall Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora to center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Leave it to me!" Athora flies up as he transforms to his true form, "Now that I'm here, I won't let you deal any more damage to Kanata!" He swore to protect his precious Buddy.

"Thanks. Now attack Zanya!" Kanata chose his target.

"I'm ready for you." Zanya said as he was prepared to take the damage.

"We'll win this Buddyfight, no matter what!" Athora attacks Zanya with his horn as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Zanya's next in the rotation." Paruko announced as Zanya Draws and Charge and Draw, "Let's see what Katana World has in store!"

"I call Byakuya 'Shiroyasha Mode' to the left!" He calls Byakuya in his Shiroyasha Mode.

"Oh yeah!"

"I Buddycall Tsukikage 'Kuroyasha Mode' to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Nin!"

"On a white night, the moon's shadow magically appears! I call to the right!" Zanya prepares his trump card.

"Ready, brother!" Byakuya said to his brother.

"Nin!" Both of them jumped as they joined together as one.

"The Ghoul Deity is born!" Tsukikage and Byakuya merged as they became one as their Ghoul Deity form, "Ghoul Deity Combine! Gojinmaru! I equip Water Slash Sword, Murasame!" Zanya equipped his sword, "Gojinmaru! Attack Kanata!" Zanya chose his target behind Athora.

"It's useless." Athora said as he was aware that he can't attack the fighter if Athora is in the center. "I will protect him!" But then when Gojimaru runs, he leaps above Athora, "Hm?" He noticed that Gojinmaru is now above Kanata.

"Gojin-tou! First Strike!" Gojinmaru used his Katana as he slashed at Kanata, inflicting 2 damage.

"But how?!" Athora was surprised.

"They broke his steel wall of defense!" Noboru said as he saw and then Guru smiled.

"Gojinmaru has Shadow Dive ability, which lets him attack an opponent directly even with a monster defending the center!" Paruko explained the effect of Shadow Dive.

"You're kidding me!"

"Well. That explains it." Kanata said as he somewhat figure it out.

"Double Attack!" Zanya ordered Gojinmaru for a second attack.

"Second Strike!" Gojinmaru slashed at Kanata again, inflicting another 2 damage.

"This is impossible! I'm helpless! I must find a way to protect Kanata!" Athora said as he was getting desperate of trying to find a solution of saving Kanata from taking damage from Gojinmaru.

* * *

"Zanya shows no signs of letting off his attack!" Paruko announced as Zanya makes his move. He attacks Gao with his Murasame, inflicting 2 damage, "Now that all of the players have had a turn, Gao will once again begin the tag team cycle!"

"I Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He paid 1 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"About time the greatest gets into the game!" Batzz jumped as he transform to his true form.

"I equip! Arc Dragon Sword!" He paid one gauge as he equipped his item.

"Gojinmaru to the center!" Zanya ordered Gojinmaru as he was instantly transferred to the center.

"Alright, Tets. The alleged Demon Lord Dragon has no real defense, so we can finish him off quickly." Asmodai said as he was boasting.

"Who are you gonna finish off quickly?" Batzz asked as he grabs Gamigin with his gauntlet as he crushes him, destroying him instantly. Then Inazumack used his ability as Gao gained 2 gauge.

"Gao's gauge just increased by 2!" Gaito said.

"An ability activated each time Batzz attacks." Abygale said.

"What an unique ability. Looks like he pull out a great monster." Minako admits.

"Wait, Batzz! Not yet!" Gao yelled out to stop him but it was too late.

"Asmodai! I'll settle this before you're even called out onto the field!" Batzz said as he strikes at Tetsuya, inflicting 2 damage.

"That dragon's got gain, yo!"

"Batzz! This is a tag-team match!" Gao yelled to remind Batzz again.

"Yeah? So what?" Batzz asked sarcastically, "Like I said, that rainbow lizard's useless!" He referred to Athora as he insulted him.

"Just say that again! I dare you to!" Athora demanded angrily.

"Stop it, Athora! Just calm down!" Kanata said to stop his Buddy from getting upset.

"Same for you, Batzz!" Gao said.

"Hmph."

"What a disaster." Baku said after seeing this.

"Yeah. Those two couldn't even agree on the weather." Noboru said.

"If those two don't cooperate soon, they'll be in a world of hurt. If you know what I'm saying." Minako said as Guru laughed.

"Why are you laughing, sir?" Haruka asked.

"Oh nothing." Guru said.

"We need to defeat Gojinmaru! Inazumack! Come do a Link Attack with me!" Gao said as he and Inazumack joined together to attack Gojinmaru.

"I cast! Sword Skill: Sen No Sen! I nullify your Link Attack and can also destroy Inazumack!" Zanya cast as he sends his destruction effect to Inazumack as he got destroyed.

"Next, it's Tetsuya's turn!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya draws and Charge and Draw.

"I Buddycall to the right, Charismatic Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai, yo!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. Asmodai's new form shows that his suit is the combined form of a suit and his jacket, he has horns on his head, shoulders, and his waist, his suit sparkles with glitter, he has an orange bowtie but no glasses. He carries a book as he writes his name on the chalkboard.

"Greetings! I'm none other than Charismatic Demon Lord, Asmodai. I'll be your teacher so let's study!" Asmodai introduced himself.

"Another one of your ridiculous outfits!" Batzz complained after seeing Asmodai in a different form.

"It's Charismatic Magic time! And you get to play along!" Asmodai revealed two monster cards, "Who'll be?! Gamigin or Rucifiel?" He asked as he flipped them facedown.

"You get to choose Gao!" Tetsuya lets Gao to make his choosing of the two cards, "Whichever one you picked gets called, yo!" He explained the effect from his Buddy.

"Really?" Gao asked.

"There'll be mighty trouble ahead if he chooses that Rucifiel." Guru said as he hope for the outcome. Then Gao tries to slowly pick one of the cards.

"I don't know... That one?" He chose the card on the left as it revealed to be Rucifiel. Gao got disappointed after choosing that card, "I didn't want that guy!" He got irritated for choosing that card.

"I call Rockin' Demon Lord Teacher, Rucifiel to the center!" He calls out Rucifiel as his form was different, he has a blue scarf and has another one wrapped around his waist, he has four demon wings on his back, has a rocker uniform, blue tattoo on his left eye, sunglasses on his head and carries a microphone, "Yo! Yo! Yo!" Tetsuya and Asmodai danced and rapped as Rucifiel plays his music. But then Zanya got irritated from hearing their dance, rap, and music.

"So annoying." He complained.

"Kay, A-dog! Go after that wack Batzz, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"My Asmo Dive Bomber!" Asmodai makes his attack.

"You can't defeat me!" Batzz yelled as Asmodai dive bomb at him, destroying him at once.

"No way!" Gao got surprised.

"Not my Big Boss!" Chibi Panda cried while he was in the deck.

"Zagan! Go and attack Gao, yo!" Zagan charges at Gao as he hits him, inflicting 2 damage, "Rucifiel's attack is about to begin!" Rucifiel used his microphone as he blasted his sound of his voice, Gao got caught in it as he was inflicted 2 damage, "Double Attack! Keep on singing, yo!" Rucifiel sang in a high pitch sound as it hurt Gao's ears, inflicting another 2 damage.

"Power of friendship gives him Triple Attack!" Asmodai explained as Rucifiel makes his third attack.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao quickly cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"Cool, bro! He survived this turn!" Baku said.

"And he'll be able to use Batzz's ability!" Haruka said.

"And Kanata's turn is next, guys." Kuguru said as Guru nodded in agreement. Kanata's turn is next as he Draws and Charge and Draw.

"I call Red Crystal Dragon, Almarone to the left and right!" He calls out two identical dragons as he gains 2 gauge due to their effects, "Athora! Go after Gojinmaru!"

"Time for a little payback!" Athora flies up, "Crystal Horn!" He charges at Gojinmaru as he used his horn to strike him and destroys him.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Gojinmaru has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Nin!"

"Now, Double Attack!" Kanata ordered as Athora flies around.

"As many times as it takes!" Athora makes his second attack.

"Not on my watch, yo." Tetsuya said as he plans to help Zanya, protecting his monster, "I cast! Solomon's Shield!" He cast as he block off Athora's attack to Gojinmaru. Athora tried to push with all his might but instead, he got pushed off.

"This is impossible!" Athora said.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, dragon. This is a tag-team match, yo!"

"Almarone 1 and 2! Do a Link Attack on Rucifiel!" Both dragons used their wings as they slashed Rucifiel as he was destroyed. But then Tetuya gains a gauge due to Rucifiel's effect.

"Rucifiel's effect gives Tetsuya, 1 life and gauge!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya regained one life, "Rucifiel's gone. But Kanata left Gojinmaru on the field and now it's Zanya's turn! This just got real!"

"Gojinmaru! Move to the right!" Gojimaru was transferred to the right area.

"Nin!"

"Now attack Kanata!" Zanya ordered as Gojinmaru leaped above Athora due to his Shadow Dive ability.

"No!" Athora yelled as Gojinmaru attacks Kanata.

"First Strike!" Kanata was hit with 2 damage, "Second Strike!" Kanata was hit with another 2 damage due to Double Attack.

"Kanata. I'm here and yet... I'm helpless!" Athora felt disappointed that he couldn't protect Kanata, "I can't protect him!" Then Zanya comes charges as he makes his attack at Gao.

"Not again!" Gao yelled as he was inflicted with 2 damage.

"Gao and Kanata have only a few life points left! Surprising since they were the champion and runner-up in the Buddy Masters Tournament. What's happening?!" Paruko announced.

"Not looking good." Noboru said.

"Yeah, if this keeps up, they'll lose the tag-team match since they're not showing some teamwork." Minako said.

"But you can't change destiny though." Gaito said. Guru laughed.

"This sure is fun!"

"My turn!" Gao pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! I Charge and I... Draw! Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!"

"Asmodai! I'm not messing around this time!" Batzz complained.

"And Chibi Panda to the left!" He calls out Chibi Panda.

"My turn to shine!" Chibi Panda removes his scabbard to bring out his little Holy Sword.

"Gojinmaru! Move to the center!" Gojinmaru was transferred to the center again.

"Nin!"

"Here am I, Batzzy!" Asmodai said as he mocks Batzz.

"You're going to regret what you did earlier." Batzz recalled.

"Attacking him will end up just like last time!" Gao recalled the consequence to Batzz.

"But it's the only thing that quells my rage!"

"Big Boss! You must calm down and listen to Gao!" Chibi Panda advised, "Remember this is a tag-team match!"

"I've never asked that useless color chart for help." Batzz insulted Athora again as he refused to join forces with Athora.

"Why you-! Just look who's talking!" Athora argued.

"Relax, Batzz!" Gao tried to stop his Buddy.

"You went on a rampage and got destroyed for your efforts. You're a laughingstock!" Athora argued.

"Your defense are worst than a late skirt, Rainbow!" He argued as Chibi Panda started to get angry and snapped.

"How dare you-"

"Shut your big traps right now!" Chibi Panda yelled as it got their attention, "You two are getting angry at each other, but in fact you should be upset with yourselves! For how you're behaving out here!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Athora said.

"Nor me! Who are you talking to?" Batzz asked.

"Right now, Big Boss. You're not acting like the dragon that I look up to. You're an embarrassment!" Chibi Panda complained as Batzz got shock from hearing that, "The truth is, I'm used to being used as a pawn in most Buddyfights. I accept my role cause I'm small and not as strong as some, but I work hard so that you can fight and win!" He shed tears as he wipe them off, "So don't let that silly demon taunt and distract you! We gotta all work together if you want to win this thing!" Batzz then rub his head after admitting his mistake.

"I hear you. Well I will if he will."

"Athora. We'll try and help to make sure you can protect Kanata!" Gao swore to Athora.

"Thank you." Athora thanked.

"Hey, Batzz!" Gao said.

"I'm on it, kid! Ready for my rage, Ninja?" Batzz chose to attack Gojinmaru.

"Nin!" Gojinmaru tried to block it off but Batzz hits him with his gauntlet as he destroys him.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Gojinmaru has been revived due to Soulguard.

"That's not gonna matter to me!" Batzz used his Double Attack as he crushes Gojinmaru instantly.

"Triple Attack on Zanya!" Gao chose his next target.

"Oh yeah!" Batzz attacks Zanya, inflicting 2 damage.

"What an immense power!" Zanya admits after taking the damage.

"I cast! Batzz X Again!"

"With that spell's effect, Batzz attacks again for a fourth time!" Paruko announced as Zanya was hit with another 2 damage. Then Chibi Panda makes his attack as he whack Tetsuya with his Holy Sword.

"I hope you like your bananas a little bruise!" Chibi Panda said.

"That hurts, yo!" Tetsuya said as he got hit with 2 damage.

"I'm not stopping now!" Gao said as he swings his Arc Dragon Sword, slashing 2 damage at Tetsuya. He returns to his position as he placed his sword down. Then he put his foot down as the ground breaks, "Time for... Final Phase!" He declared.

"Here it comes." Zanya said as he was getting ready for the Impact. Batzz jumps up as he transforms into the Thunder Lance, Gao then grabs the Lance as the darkness descends, shrouding Gao completely. Then the sun appears on Gao's back as it broke half of his armor. Then he jump.

"I cast!" He landed on the Lance as he runs towards the tip, he then grabs the tip as he throws it, "Impact!" He dashes down after he throws it, "Thunder Lance! X-Tempest Buster!" He hits the Thunder Lance as the X flames around the Earth and the fiery geyser gushes out from the X. Zanya was out.

"He did it! Gao knocks Zanya out of the match!" Paruko announced, "It's all down to Tetsuya!"

"Now I can protect Kanata!" Athora said with relief.

"Hmph. You're welcome!" Batzz said sarcastically for expecting a thank you from Athora.

"I equip Sorcery Book, Goetia, yo!" He equipped his grimoire, "And I return Charismatic Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai to my hand!" Asmodai has been returned to Tetsuya's hand cards, "And call Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai to the right!" He call out Asmodai's Fervent form.

"I heard what you said earlier and this silly demon punish you severely!" Asmodai said as Chibi Panda got freaked out and was destroyed by the effect of Asmodai. And Almarone from the left has been destroyed as well.

"With Asmodai's effect, two opposing monsters are destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"I call to the center position, Dance Asmodai, yo!" He paid one gauge to call out Dancemodai to the center, "Now, go and attack Gao!" He used his Goetia as he throws it at Gao, inflicting 2 damage as Gao was eliminated from the match.

"I'm out! It's up to you, Kanata!" Gao said.

"Gao's the next fighter to bow out!" Paruko announced, "And Tetsuya uses Zagan to destroy Almarone!" Zagan tackles and destroys the remaining Almarone.

"Hey, A-dog! Link Attack on Athora, yo!" He ordered both Asmodais to perform to Link Attack on Athora.

"Groovy!" Both said as they are going to attack together.

"You have a dance with a devil!" Dance Asmodai starts off by spinning Athora around.

"Teacher's in with his body of rage!" Teacher Asmodai starts off by leaping in the air as he was giant size and body slammed at Athora, destroying him at once.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Athora has been revived due to Soulguard.

"I won't fail again!" Athora said.

"It's Final Phase!" Kanata declared.

"I give my power to Kanata!" Athora flew behind to Kanata as the prisms spins around him.

"I cast!" His shoes changed to grieves as Tetsuya has been transported to the soccerfield. Then Kanata kicks the ball as it grew bigger to a giant size, "Cristiano Crystal Shoot!" He kicks the ball as it was hitting towards Tetsuya, inflicting 5 damage as Tetsuya has been eliminated.

* * *

(G: 0/ Item: Arc Dragon Sword/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(T: 0/ Item: Goetia/ G: 0: None/Fervent/Dancemodai)

(K: 2/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Athora/None)

(Z: 0/ Item: Murasame/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Kanata Oozora and Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared.

* * *

Later...

"We lost but that was off the hook, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"You know it! Guess we got a lot more partying to do!" Asmodai recommended as Tetsuya smirked.

"You realize how we won. Because we had some help with Gao and Batzz." Kanata explained the reason to Athora.

"I know..." Athora admitted.

"I'm lucky to have someone who believes in me. But even with you on my side, we're not invincible. So let's focus on our weaknesses as well."

"Yes, you're right." Athora agreed as Gao looked at Kanata.

* * *

Back at the Boarding House.

"Zanya, I'm starving. Are you making lunch too?" Gao wondered.

"I guess so." Zanya somewhat answered as everyone heads inside for lunch

"I'm hungry enough to eat a pony." Chibi Panda said as he and Batzz followed along.

"I wanna talk to you." Batzz demanded as Chibi Panda turned to him.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked.

"About earlier." Batzz rubbed his head, "That thing... you said."

"What?" Chibi Panda was confused about what Batzz is talking about.

"Basically, how do I put this... Thanks for having my back." Batzz walked past Chibi Panda as he gave him a pat on the head for gratitude.

"Huh? He gave me a compliment." Chibi Panda felt happy as he began to shed tears, "I'm so happy, I could cry! This is the best day ever!" He pull out his sword as he quickly swings it around so fast as all of the sudden, began to glow, "Hey, what's this?" He asked. Then all of the sudden, his sword began to cracked as it broke the sword. He was flabbergasted after seeing his beloved got broken up.

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card!" Ryuusei said.

"And this one will be a surprise! Presenting now!" He snapped his finger as the card revealed itself, it shows the new form of Ryuusei. He now wears royal blue crystal armor equipped to his shoulders, chest, and waist, teal color crystal braces for his forearms, and two pairs of crystal wings of the same color as his armor, shaped like plane wings, "This Ryuusei's new form for the Cosmic Monsters, Cosmic Vanguard, Ryuusei. A Size 2 Cosmo Dragon with 6000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 2. He can be called by paying 2 gauge. If he enters the field on my right, I can put one "Cosmic Beast" or "Dragonarms" from my drop zone into this card's soul. His ability is called, "Starlight Supplier" When this card attack an opponent's monster or deals damage, if there is a "Cosmic Beast" in this card's soul, I can put the top card of my deck into my gauge. It can only be activates once per turn. He has Penetrate and Soulguard abilities."

"Wow! A new form! That's actually amazing!"

"It's actually useful ability. We'll see if we can use this one eventually. Anyways, this chapter is done. The next one about finding the solution for Chibi Panda's Holy sword."

"He overreacted though. Couldn't he find something else?"

"Ryuusei... You don't know the meaning of the person's values. So then, gives us a review of what you think and provide us with more ideas. Until then bye for now!" They both waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	26. The True Story of Batzz

Chapter 26: The True Story of Batzz

* * *

Chibi Panda's sword was on the floor as it was already broken at the time...

"Last time... on Buddyfight X... Guru shook things up at training and as Gao and Kanata to fight Tetsuya and Zanya at a tag-team Buddyfight... I tried my best to be as strong as Big Boss and Athora but..." Chibi Panda started to cry, "I accidentally broke my Saint Holy Sword. What'd I do?! It's horrible. I can't replace it. I'm in big trouble now."

* * *

Later, at sunset, at the Boarding House. Everyone is having dinner. And then Guru started to take the food one by one and then he scarfed it down.

"Oh look at me, baby!" Guru said as he eats, "Yes! I'll grab some more sashimi! I would have eat this much!" He grabbed a handful as he eat the whole thing into his mouth.

"Give me a break! You say the same thing everytime you eat, old man!" Noboru complained.

"Boy, they really do stuff themselves, don't they?" Zanya asked.

"Their appetites are impressive." Byakuya said as his brother, Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Astounding'

"Nin!"

"Why don't we ever cooked like this, yo?" Tetsuya asked while Asmodai devours the food, "Especially after a harsh day training."

"I'm a Demon Lord. Not a Sous-Chef, Tets. Now eat!" Asmodai said as he quickly eats.

"Man, this guys have no manners all of the sudden." Minako said.

"Let them be, Minako. It's their destiny to have dinner whatever they want." Gaito said.

"I suppose." She said. Then Chibi Panda put his chopsticks down on the tables as he wasn't in a mood to eat.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Chibi Panda said.

"Already?" Haruka asked.

"But it's not like you to leave on your plate, bro." Baku said.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kuguru asked.

"Ugh... You wouldn't understand." Chibi Panda felt depressed that he couldn't explain it and then he leaves the table.

"Poor Chibi Panda. I wish we could help him with what's going on." Haruka said.

"Oh, don't worry, Haruka. Maybe he stuffed himself with too much of this delicious food." Kanata said.

"No. I don't think that's it." Athora disagree.

"Isn't it obvious? He's clearly upset that his Saint Holy Sword broke." Abygale explained the reason.

"It make sense for him to have his own sword broken up like that. Weird that it actually broke all of the suddenly." Minako said as Gaito nodded.

"Destiny's definitely not in any of his corner today." Gaito said as he drink. Gao looked at where Chibi Panda left while Batzz continues eating bu then stopped as he noticed everyone was stopped eating.

* * *

Later, at night, Chibi Panda was sitting on the stairs. He was still feeling depressed about his precious sword.

"I'm worried about you, man." Gao said as he appeared behind Chibi Panda.

"Huh?" Chibi Panda turned and noticed him, "Hey, Gao."

"I'd say cheer up. But... I won't. I know how how important that sword was to you." Gao understood Chibi Panda's feelings.

"It was. It's been passed down in my clan for many generations. I feel ashamed. How will I ever explain to my family what I've done?" Chibi Panda said.

"What'd you mean you feeling ashamed?" Chibi Panda heard Batzz's voice as he came along, "Who are you fighting beside, Chibi? Your father? Your mother? Your ancestors?" He asked. Chibi Panda was trying of think of answer but couldn't answer except for one, "I'm beside you."

"Right! So enough with your pitiful moping around already!" Batzz walked towards Chibi Panda as he snatched the broken Holy Sword tip.

"Hey!"

"Give it back!" Gao yelled but Batzz threw it away far away.

"Out of sight! Out of mind!"

"Gah!" Chibi Panda freaked out as his sword was thrown across the mountain.

"What are you doing?! That was his precious sword!" Gao complained.

"Don't you ever question me again, kid!" Batzz said angrily as both glared at each other.

"Stop! Both of you! I hate to think you're fighting because of me!" Chibi Panda tried to convince them as they turned their backs after their anger.

* * *

The next day...

"Get your lazy behind out of bed and scurry down here on the double!" Guru said as he used the megaphone to give them a wakeup call, "Come and breathe this mountain air. I'm training you to be disciplined, a hard working fighter. There's always a winning fighter!"

"Would you stop making all that racket!" Tanuki complained after popping out form Guru's hair, "Can't you see we're all trying to sleep around here?!"

"Guru!" Gao yelled out as he came outside and they saw him.

"Congratulations!" Guru pulled the little confetti maker to congratulate Gao, Gao and Chibi Panda were confused of what just happened, "You two are the first to arrive today! And they're now in my good graces!" He praised them.

"That's great. But we're looking for Batzz." Gao said.

"Did you happen to see Big Boss, this morning?" Chibi Panda asked Guru.

"No. Why are you looking for him?" Tanuki asked after giving the response.

"He disappeared early this morning." Gao explained.

"No kidding. That means Batzz was the first one up." Guru said as he looked around after he didn't noticed Batzz left first.

"Now who's in your good graces?" Tanuki asked sarcastically.

"We better go and look for him." Gao recommended.

"Let's go!" Chibi Panda said as he and Gao left to find Batzz. Guru thinks about it.

"What's on your mind?" Tanuki asked.

"I'm worry about Gao and Batzz. Their emotions are still not in tune with each other. In order to become true bonafide buddies. They must start thinking as one. And try to understand each other on a deeper level. It could spell the end for them if they don't realize this during their training here."

* * *

At the middle of the of forest, Batzz was placing the log on the ground. He set up 4 logs as he used his power. The logs became nothing but the size of a stick now but sharpen like a tip of a spear. Batzz inspected the first stick he made, he pull it out from the ground as he threw it.

"No good. It's too light." Batzz said.

"Big Boss!" He heard as he saw Gao and Chibi Panda.

"I knew we'd find him. Hey!" Gao said as he noticed something on the ground, "Are you making a new sword for Chibi Panda?" He asked.

"Huh? What?" Chibi Panda was a bit surprised. Batzz got a little nervous.

"Now why would I want to do something like that?" He lied as he was playing hard to get. Then Chibi Panda looks at the creations that Batzz made.

"Oh thank you!" Chibi Panda pulled the third stick, "I can't believe you did this!" He then change it into his new Holy Sword, "It's just perfect! I, forever in your debt for such kindness, Big Boss!" He thanked Batzz as he shed a tear of happiness. Gao chuckled as Batzz looked at Gao for his smile. And then they heard Guru laughing.

"I never knew you were so thoughtful, dragon." Guru said after he came by to see them.

"You followed us?" Gao asked.

"Your new found compassion explain why this destructive power of your Impact's drop." Guru said as Gao got a bit surprised.

"My X-Tempest Buster?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Batzz said angrily, "It won us a match yesterday." He recalled.

"That was enough satisfy it. Then I guess you don't want to know how to become even more powerful." Guru offered as it gave Gao and Batzz attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Batzz asked.

"You're kinda slow. It means that you're being held back by the fear in your heart."

"Fear in his heart?" Gao asked.

"You're wrong! Big Boss isn't afraid! What could he possibly be afraid of?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Need I remind you that when we first met, Gao was close to dead. Not to mention of course that Daisuke was sharing Gao's fate but this doesn't concern him right now. This matter concerns you, Gao does it not?" Guru said to Gao as he remember the time when his Impact failed, "And it was Batzz's immense power that have you knocking on death's door, correct?" He asked as Gao thinks about that, "Batzz doesn't wanna dragonified you again and make you suffer. But that's what scaring him off right now. I doubt the big hombre even realizes it."

"Ridiculous. Stop talking your nonsense!" Batzz complained as he refuse to accept the reason, "As if the great Demon Lord Dragon like me could care about a scrap work like him."

"That's enough, Batzz." Gao said.

"Okay, If you say so. This is the last day of training camp and I'm gonna work you hard." Guru said as he turned and left and laughed. Batzz was angry as he was electrifying in frustration.

* * *

Back at the Boarding House...

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Baku said as everyone is practicing for their strategies.

"My Final Phase!" Noboru declared.

"Oh dear!" Kuguru reacted.

"Go! My Buddy!" Haruka said.

"Attack!" Zanya said.

"Will do!" Byakuya said.

"Nin!" Tsukikage said as he opened his scroll with his word.

"Let's go, Athora!" Kanata said.

"Right!" Athora said.

"Gaito!" Abygale said.

"Get him!" Gaito said.

"Don't let me down!" Minako said.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" Asmodai and Tetsuya said together.

* * *

Later, at sunset. Guru blew his whistle.

"And that's it!" Guru declared, "Ya'll work mighty hard this past week. Completed the lessons of this intense training camp." He started to cry, "I enjoy and upset of seeing you all go! I like to give myself a pat on the back."

"Don't you think give them a pat on a back?" Tanuki asked for a correction.

"It's a festival! A Festival! A Training Camp Festival?!" A familiar voice said as it was Dai, who appeared with a big tuna fish in his hand, "Here's the one that didn't get away!" He presented the fish to everyone, "It took me a whole week to wrangle this scrapper into the boat! That's why I'm a bit late for our training!"

"A bit late?" Gao asked with a speechless tone.

"More like a week late." Minako said.

"Sorry, bro. But our training camp just finished." Baku said.

"Yeah! Today's our last day here!" Haruka said.

"I'm afraid you missed it." Kuguru said as Dai rubbed his head for embarrassment.

"Oh darn. Bungled another one. But hey, I can train any old time right?" Dai asked as he quickly recovered after his loss.

"Great attitude! Just keep on doing what you're doing, son and get even a bigger fish!" Guru advised to Dai.

"Alright! I will!"

"Now listen, this training camp with a bang! I'm talking about a part-tee!" Guru said as later on, a party began.

* * *

At night, Dai bang the drums for entertainment.

"Hey, gather around! It's a festival! A festival! A Campfire Festival!"

"Is everybody rockin?!" Guru said as he plays the tambourine and maracas.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" Tetsuya and Asmodai shake their grooves while hearing the beat from the drums. Meanwhile the rest are at the table having their barbecue.

"Hey, Chibi Panda." Noboru walked to him at the table, "I wanted to give this to you." He wanted to give a popsicle stick to Chibi Panda as a replacement for his sword.

"For me? Really?" Chibi Panda asked as he was speechless.

"Sure thing. You accidentally broke yours, right? And I noticed how upset you've been about it. Check it out!" He flipped the stick as it show 'Winner' on it.

"You know what that means?!" Chibi Panda asked excitedly, "I won a free ice pop!" Then he gets angry, "What am I saying?!" He got irritated, "The Saint Holy Sword is not some worthless ice pop stick!" He then whacked Noboru, "Stick this, you Kitten Shirt!"

"Hey! Cut it out!" Noboru said as Gao chuckled. Then they heard something coming as they looked up at the sky and saw Satsuki as she deployed Ku out from the cockpit to the ground, along with her at Tasuku, Daisuke and their Buddies.

"Ku! I wonder where you were." Gao said.

"Sorry for the wait, Gao." Daisuke apologized.

"She was on Buddy Police business." Tasuku explained, "Thank you for inviting us to the wrap party, Guru."

"We appreciate the offer you have for us." Daisuke said.

"Glad you made it! More the merrier! Come enjoy yourselves!" Guru said while playing his instruments.

"Gao~ Your mom sent this." Ku said as Satsuki brought a bag, "She said to tell you, it was for you and your friends and you probably need it." She explained.

"That's weird. I wonder what it is." Gao wondered as he took the bag and opened it. It revealed the boxes of pizzas and octopus dumplings, "Aw man! Octopus dumplings and pizza!" He said excitedly, "Dig in, guys!"

"Got any pizza with just cheese?" Byakuya asked, "I'm a minimalist."

"Sure do! Help yourself!" Gao said.

"Alright! Your grandma's dumplings rule, bro!" Baku said as he got excited.

"Hungry, Zanya?" Kuguru asked as she and Haruka kindly offered the dumplings to Zanya. Then Zanya's glasses cracked.

"Uh... girls." Zanya said as he got nervous.

"I see you still haven't been able to overcome your weakness, huh?" Kuguru asked as Haruka chuckled.

"He still isn't." Haruka said.

"Nin!" Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Uncomfortable'

"Here, Gaito. I got this for you." Minako said as she handed him the pizza.

"Oh, thank you, Minako." Gaito accepted as she smiled, "What?"

"I'm glad you changed. You're getting stronger by a day now already." She said as Gaito blushed.

"H-Hey! Don't try to flatter me! You're not my girlfriend! You're just my follower, okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious!"

"Here you go. These taste awesome." Ku kindly offered the dumplings to Kanata.

"Thank you! What a big girl to be helping out!" Kanata complimented as Gao was afraid that comment would end badly.

"Kanata! Dive for cover!" He warned.

"What are you talking about?" Kanata asked as Ku was getting angry.

"Helping out? You think I'm some incapable little child?" Ku asked as she shed a tear, "You picked the wrong officer to offense, bud! And I always punish the insolent!" She yelled as she bites Gao's head.

"Why are you attacking me!" Gao asked as he runs around panicking while getting bitten.

"Because you're the one who started it!" Ku complained.

"No, I'm not!" Gao said as Batzz was drinking his coffee milk. Then Chibi Panda brought him a box of octopus dumplings for him.

"Hm?"

"A little thank you! For making my new sword!" Chibi Panda thanked happily.

"No prob." Batzz took the box, "How is the sword anyway?" He asked.

"Great!" Chibi Panda pull out his new sword, "With this, I feel like I can defeat the biggest villain in the whole wide world!"

"Glad to hear it."

"I'll take good care of it. If I'm gonna train hard and get stronger than I ever been before!" He said as Batzz smiled.

"You know what?" Batzz said as he ate the food, "I believe you."

* * *

Later...

"Hey, Tasuku. Daisuke." Gao said to them for a talk, "Have any new leads turned up on Wisdom?" He wondered.

"Afraid we don't have anything about him, Gao." Daisuke said.

"I agree with Daisuke. He's still missing. And we have no leads as to where he is." Tasuku said.

"The trail we have is cold. I'm afraid we are stuck in square one." Daisuke said.

"The same goes for Wisdom's subordinates, Brutal, Tenko, and Keisetsu of the CHAOS 4." Jack explained.

"No address, no phone number, nothing. It's like their information has been confidential all of the sudden." Ryuuga said as Kanata heard the conversation.

"Hm? Keisetsu?" Kanata asked.

"Wait, did I hear about Tenko?" Minako asked as she came by.

"Yeah. Why? Do you two know them?" Gao asked.

"Not at all. Just a strange name? Right, Minako?" Kanata asked her.

"Huh? Well..." Minako said.

"No, he doesn't know him!" Athora tried to defend him.

"Well then, what about you, Minako? Do you know something about Tenko?" Gao asked Minako.

"Hm? Oh... no." She shook her head, "It's nothing."

"And there's Sakate Onigashira. He's also a member of the CHAOS 4." Jack said.

"We suspected as much." Gaito was aware.

"His wicked behavior makes perfect sense after hearing Wisdom's heinous plan." Abygale said.

"I guess they're all lying low, hatching some dastardly scheme to let CHAOS take over the world." Zanya assumed a theory.

"Yeah, Sherlocks. But what's their move?" Tetsuya asked.

"If we knew, they'd be caught by now." Asmodai said.

"Sakate, huh?" Noboru gripped his fist tightly, "I owe that doofus major. Someday I'll pay him back for what he did." He swore.

"The CHAOS 4 is strong. But Wisdom also has the CHAOS Flag." Kanata said.

"And my Tyrant card. Who knows what he'll do to its power." Daisuke said.

"With those, he's gonna be impossible to beat." Kanata said.

"Ah, nothing's impossible. And there's tons of Mirage Cards out there, son." Guru said as Gao and Kanata were surprised.

"Now you finally tell us?!" Gao asked.

"Truth be told, I'm the genius who created the Mirage Card that the badger had stolen in the first place!" Guru explained, "I can rustle up a second Mirage Card for you boys, lickety-split!" Kanata and Athora were surprised.

"Then go ahead and make one!" Gao demanded, "Can we help you?!"

"Hah! I just busted your tops!" He joked as everyone except, Tasuku and Jack, including Gaito and Abygale fell.

"Crazy old coot!" Noboru yelled.

"He's a joke alright." Gao said.

"So what now?" Chibi Panda asked. Then behind the trees near the Boarding House, Sakate appeared as he heard the conversation.

'It's just the matter of time before I catch you, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz.' Sakate thinks as he heard rustling in the bushes, he turned to see Brutal, Tenko, and Keisetsu, all together.

"Kay, Sakate. We got this." Brutal said.

"You are. No longer needed. For this." Tenko said.

"Yeah. You only get in our way." Keisetsu said. Then Sakate got irritated.

"You're not... My boss!"

* * *

"What are you even doing here?" Sakate asked.

"That's what we should be asking you." Keisetsu changed the subject.

"Master Wisdom was clear. Separate and travel to different Worlds. Capture powerful monsters and CHAOsify them." Brutal reminded Sakate about Wisdom's orders.

"His orders. Are absolute. You are not. Suppose to. Ignore them." Tenko said as it got Sakate frustrated.

"No doubt. You came here to capture Batzz, right?" Keisetsu asked.

"Capturing him on your own would put you back in Master Wisdom's good book. Was that your plan, Sakate?" Brutal asked Sakate.

"Anyone who. Defies Wisdom's Orders. Are considered traitors." Tenko said.

"I'm no traitor!" Sakate yelled, "And even if it were, I wouldn't tell you."

"Be careful. Don't violate your orders." Brutal said.

"Orders. Are. Absolute. We must. Obey. Wisdom's orders." Tenko said.

"Whatefs. You ignore orders, hoping to score points with the boss and got caught. You're totally cringe, dude." Keisetsu said.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" sakate said angrily.

"That wouldn't be wise. Master would not approve, besides you couldn't defeat us." Brutal said.

"You don't scare me, Brutal. The day will come when I prove you wrong and beat you." Sakate said as he stand down, "But I'm too busy for it to be today."

"So. You prefer. To stand down?" Tenko asked.

"Yeah. Like this!" Sakate said as he dashes away in the dust.

"Sakate." Brutal said.

"Yeah. Nice going. You played that perfectly." Keisetsu complimented sarcastically.

"I will. Deal with. That traitor." Tenko said as she plans to go after him. But Brutal grabbed her shoulder.

"No. Wisdom did not give you the order to do so." Brutal said as she stopped, "Just let him be. We have our own missions to take care of."

"Understood."

"Man, she agreed so easily. It's no wonder she's loyal to Master Wisdom so much." Keisetsu said.

* * *

Back at the Boarding House, Guru pull out a pack of fireworks.

"And for the exciting finale! Fireworks!" Guru said as everyone cheered for excitement, "In just a moment, but first I have a very important announcement to make."

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"An announcement?" Haruka asked.

"What is it, bro?" Baku asked.

"Well, it's probably another tall tale." Kuguru said.

"Exactly. A tall tale is that our friend, Batzz here nearly destroyed Dragon World. It's a big fat lie!" Guru announced as everyone got surprised.

"Guru?! Is that the truth?" Gao asked.

"Is he right, Big Boss?" Chibi Panda asked Batzz, "You really didn't do that thing?"

"Now, to be clear, he did go on a rampage. But in no safe he perform did he attempt to destroy his home planet of Dragon World of his own free will." Guru explained.

"So then why did he do it?" Athora asked.

"Are you implying that someone was controlling him?" Abygale asked.

"If that was true, then who would it be responsible for this?" Ryuuga asked.

"And more importantly, who in the universe is brilliant enough villain to control a monster like Batzz?" Asmodai wondered.

"Guru, do you know who did it?" Dai asked.

"Is the sun yella?" Guru asked.

"Then tell us! You have to!" Gao quickly demanded.

"It was Wisdom's ancestor!" Guru answered as everyone got surprised again.

"You're kidding!"

"He somehow got inside Batzz's mind and controlled him like a puppet." His glasses glimmered for seriousness, "When it was all over, the other dragons captured Batzz and sealed him away."

"That's nonsense! I was never controlled by anyone!" Batzz refused as Guru laughed.

"I figured you must've forgotten it. Makes sense, considering how he manipulated ya."

"He forgets?" Dai asked.

"So all this time..." Daisuke said.

"He's been innocent all along?" Tasuku said.

"That's impossible!" Ryuuga said.

"How can this be?!" Jack asked.

"They were able to make sure poor Batzz couldn't remember anything at all about the whole enchilada. I still have no idea how they achieved it all." Guru explained.

"You're saying he's endured centuries of shame? For something he didn't even do?" Kanata asked.

"Uh-huh, that's correct."

"A past that he can't even remember." Gaito said, "What a cruel destiny."

"You got that right. It's no wonder he didn't even know how it happened for him." Minako said.

"That's great, Batzz! Don't... huh?" Gao was about to explain to Batzz but then noticed Batzz is getting angry all of the sudden.

"Not true. No way that I could ever be controlled. It's totally impossible. I rein destruction on Dragon World! I am... the greatest!" He yelled as he refused to admit the truth and then he flies away.

"Wait! Big Boss!" Chibi Panda yelled.

"Just leave Batzz to me." Gao recommended himself as he went off after Batzz. Meanwhile, Sakate was above the tree, watching as he was upset about his comrades.

"Agh. I can't believe those chumps came and ruined my plans. It's your fault, Demon Lord Dragon. I'll hold you accountable." Sakate swore to capture Batzz."

* * *

At the mountains, Batzz landed on the rock as he sat there.

"Hey, Batzz!" Gao said as he founded him, "Batzz. You owe an explanation..." He tried to explain.

"Not now." Batzz interrupted as he turned to Gao, "Please, kid. Leave me alone."

"I can't. Listen, you have to tell me. Everything." Gao requested.

"Yeah. Like what?" Batzz asked as he calmed down, "Hmph. I don't remember. Do yourself a big favor and forget you ever met me, kid." He requested.

"No chance. Talk to me." Gao said as he refused the request, "I'm your friend."

"There are trillions of stars up there. Each with a story." Batzz explained.

"Okay..."

"I was a kid. The last time I looked at them like this... What'll you do when you know the truth?" He asked.

"Same thing as now. I knew the truth about you long before Guru spill the beans. I knew that you could never try to destroy Dragon World." Gao said as he believed.

"I'm not so innocent. I'm a Demon Lord."

"That's why I want to know." Gao said, "I want to hear it from you, Batzz."

"I have lots of friends, you know. And they... they just couldn't keep up with my growing power. Eventually, I couldn't fight them."

"Cool." Gao complimented.

"Not really. It made me a loner."

"I'm sorry."

"It's a stupid story. In a quest to become stronger, I scoured the land."

"Is that when they started calling you the Demon Lord Dragon?" He asked.

"It's no different now than with my friends when I was a kid. My awesome power hurt you." Batzz said as Gao rubbed his nose.

"I'm still standing just like Daisuke is!" Gao said as Batzz turned his head.

"Kid..."

"You and I are Buddies! I'll fight by your side! I'm willing to risk being dragonified by your power, Batzz! And... if I am, I'll trust you'll save me!"

"Or we could ask Daisuke to help use the Gears and..."

"Batzz... We swore not to use them! We don't want the others to know about the secret." Gao said.

"But are you sure about this?"

"Cross my heart! And we promised Daisuke we will keep the secret. Besides, I'll get even stronger than I am now. So I'll be a Buddy worthy of you!" He swore as Batzz was surprised.

"Sorry to interrupt your _love fest_!" They heard a familiar voice as they saw Sakate above the edge, "Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz. I'm taking you with me!"

"Sakate?" Gao noticed.

"I'm going to offer you to Master Wisdom."

"Dream on!" Gao refused to let it happen as Sakate pulled out his Buddy.

"Kid Ibuki!" He called him out as Kid Ibuki and Oni Boss came out.

"I'm gonna crush you!" Kid Ibuki said as they are going to capture Batzz.

"Perfect. You're just in time to quell my burning rage!" Batzz yelled as he jumped and transform into his true form.

* * *

At the Boarding House, the others saw Batzz's lightning behind the forest.

"What's that?" Zanya asked.

"It's Batzz, yo!" Tetsuya said as he recognized who's lightning belongs to.

"Let's check it out!" Byakuya recommended as Tsukikage opened his, 'As quickly as possible!'

"Nin!"

* * *

Batzz then attacks Kid Ibuki as he strikes with his gauntlet. Oni Boss counters with its fist as they fought in a combat. After Batzz kicks Oni Boss, he makes his attack but Oni Boss counters by punching him out. Batzz then quickly grabs Oni Boss as he lifts him out and throws him into the ground.

"Sakate! Why don't you fight me yourself?!" Batzz demand an explanation, "I promised you, it'll be the last time you fight anyone!" He snapped in anger.

"Silence. You might've defeated me in Dragon World and at the Buddy Masters, but not today." Sakate argued.

"Is that fear in your voice?" Sakate heard someone as he looked down and saw Brutal, Tenko, Keisetsu below him. Gao then run near the edge as he saw the others.

"Who the heck are you?" Batzz asked.

"I'm Brutal of the Martial Arts." Brutal introduced himself.

"Keisetsu of the Sword Arts." Keisetsu introduced himself.

"I am. Tenko. Of the Dynasty Arts." Tenko introduced herself. Gao heard the names as he realized something.

"They're the members of the... CHAOS 4!"

"Are you still trying to interfere with my plans?" Sakate assumed, "Leave me be. And take off!" He complained.

"Our orders. Are..." Tenko was about to explained as Brutal stopped him.

"Don't. Let me handle this." Brutal said, "Your conniving is over. Master Wisdom wants to you right away." It got Sakate surprised.

"He really said that?" Sakate asked.

"Do not. Ignore his orders." Tenko said.

"I don't jolly!" He heard someone as it was Guru with the gang, "You're outmatched and outclassed."

"Guru!" Gao said.

"That's really him?" Brutal asked, "The Legendary Bunbuku?"

"The information. Seems to be authentic. For him." Tenko said. Then Kanata got a bit surprised.

"Keisetsu." He saw him.

"It's Kanata." Keisetsu said. Then Minako got a bit shock on her face.

"Is that..." She said as she saw Tenko. But Tenko shows no response or reaction.

"Just go tell your master that you couldn't find what you're looking for." Guru requested, "And save yourself the embarrassment of losing to an old man."

"Zip it. Mind your own business." Sakate said.

"First off, you being here has made this my business. Second, you're really rockman hurt, right?"

"Why you!" Sakate gets angry, "I'll tear you apart!"

"You cannot defeat him." Brutal said.

"Why not?!" He asked as Keisetsu sighed.

"Record from Bunbuku. Shows that he's. Impossible to defeat. Number of wins. Unknown." Tenko said.

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"She means that it's better to live than fight another day." Keisetsu explained as Brutal took out his card which activate a portal behind Sakate. Then Brutal jumps as he pushed Sakate into the portal. Tenko follows along as Keisetsu follows too. Then the portal closed. Everyone got surprised.

"They got away!" Haruka said.

"That's an easy escape." Ku said.

"Those four could return at any time." Athora said.

"Then we'll have to stick together." Abygale said.

"Lucky for us, you didn't have to fight against them with your full power. It would've been pretty bad." Asmodai said to Batzz.

"Yeah. The Earth would've been completely destroyed." Batzz said for his expectations.

"It's not something to joke about, Batzz. You wouldn't do that." Gao said as he smirked.

"Sorry. Did you say something?" He asked as Gao smirked.

"You know, you really are extraordinary."

"You too, kid."

"The best buddy ever!"

"Best of us, the greatest of all times! Right?" He asked as Gao nodded in agreement.

* * *

Afterwards, everyone started to play with fireworks.

"It's a festival! A festival! A fireworks festival!" Dai said.

"Time to let these babies fly!" Noboru said as he set up the fireworks. Then the firework flew up into the air as they burst up.

"Wow. My first fireworks." Chibi Panda said as he was amazed for seeing his first fireworks at night, "Beautiful."

"And so romantic." Kuguru said.

"I love firework!" Haruka said.

"It's the perfect way to end our training camp." Baku said as Gao smirked.

"This isn't the end." Gao said as they looked at him, "It's just the beginning... of our battle... against Wisdom!" They smiled as they agreed with him.

"I'm gonna fight him too!" Chibi Panda swore. Afterwards, when they continue watching the fireworks, Batzz started to glow in a golden aura. Guru then noticed it.

"Well I'll be, check out of that gold black glowing around Batzz."

"You kidding me?" Tanuki asked as he came out from Guru's hair, "Is it the power of Overturn?"

"Don't know. But if the power's unleashed, Gao and Batzz may finally become true Buddies after all." Guru deduced the theory.

* * *

At the CHAOS Company, Sakate and the rest of the CHAOS 4 informed Master Wisdom about Guru.

"Bunbuku? I wonder what the old legend's been up to." Wisdom said.

"We've confirmed that he's joined forces with Gao Mikado." Brutal explained.

"We only know this cuz I got close to them, Master." Sakate boasted, "I overheard Bunbuku say that he can make a second Mirage Card."

"Is that so? Well done, Sakate. However..." He turned his eyes to Sakate, disappointingly, "Be warned. Don't ever disobey my orders again." He warned as Sakate got nervous, "Or it will be the last thing that you ever do."

"Shall I. Do his. Punishment, Master?" Tenko asked as Sakate got nervous for that.

"That won't be necessary, Tenko. Now then, let's get back to business. Bring up Geargod status." Wisdom requested his butler to bring the status on the data on screen, "How disappointing." He said after seeing the results of the data, "It's clear that he's still needs more time to prepare for the next stage."

"It will. Be awhile. For Geargod VII. To be complete." Tenko said.

"I guess, you'd like us to keep gathering a monsters a little while longer?" Keisetsu assumed.

"Bunbuku's a surprise. He poses a real glitch to my plan, which I shall have to rectify immediately." Wisdom said as he held the stolen Mirage Card.

* * *

Spotlight has shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, we are showing one card in this chapter!" Ryuusei said.

"Presenting... now!" He clapped his hands twice as it revealed a card. It revealed a slightly muscular, male bipedal dragon with light orange, glowing scales, blue eyes, white, spiky hair and two tails. he wears a red-orange crystal armor for his chest, waist and legs, a pair of amber orange crystal gauntlets, a long white scarf and red crystal wing a in shape of plane wings, "This is another Cosmic Brawler like Ryuusei. Cosmic Brawler, Tenjo. A size 2 Cosmic monster with 5000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 2. He has an effect that if there is a monster with "Ryuusei" in its card name on the field, he decrease the size of this card by 1. And... when this card deal damage to the opponent, I can put the top card of my deck into my gauge."

"Wow! Another Cosmic Brawler! I thought I was only one!" Ryuusei said as he cries.

"Hey. I thought you would be happy to be the only one."

"That was before I had allies who shared the same title as me!"

"Oh boy. Anyways, the next chapter is another battle against Guru, but two surprises for Gao will appear soon and another ability will show. Give us a review of what you think and gives us good card ideas. Until then, bye for now!" Daisuke waved as he tried to comfort Ryuusei and then the screen faded black.


	27. Thunder Empire Formation

Chapter 27: Thunder Empire Formation

* * *

"On the last chapter..." Chibi Panda said as he held out his newly made sword.

Back at the Boarding House, Guru pull out a pack of fireworks.

"And for the exciting finale! Fireworks!" Guru said as everyone cheered for excitement, "In just a moment, but first I have a very important announcement to make."

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"An announcement?" Haruka asked.

"What is it, bro?" Baku asked.

"Well, it's probably another tall tale." Kuguru said.

"Exactly. A tall tale is that our friend, Batzz here nearly destroyed Dragon World. It's a big fat lie!" Guru announced as everyone got surprised.

"Guru?! Is that the truth?" Gao asked.

"Is he right, Big Boss?" Chibi Panda asked Batzz, "You really didn't do that thing?"

"Now, to be clear, he did go on a rampage. But in no safe he perform did he attempt to destroy his home planet of Dragon World of his own free will." Guru explained.

"So then why did he do it?" Athora asked.

"Are you implying that someone was controlling him?" Abygale asked.

"If that was true, then who would it be responsible for this?" Ryuuga asked.

"And more importantly, who in the universe is brilliant enough villain to control a monster like Batzz?" Asmodai wondered.

"Guru, do you know who did it?" Dai asked.

"Is the sun yella?" Guru asked.

"Then tell us! You have to!" Gao quickly demanded.

"It was Wisdom's ancestor!" Guru answered as everyone got surprised again.

"Training camp was now over! Guru's lesson and advice toughen us up, and now we're a way stronger!" Chibi Panda said as he now got nervous, "Oh, but now we found out that Big Boss Batzz was controlled by one of Wisdom's ancestors! And that is the real reason why he nearly destroyed Dragon World." He then panicked, "As far as surprises goes, this one was way epic!"

* * *

At Aibo Academy, at the soccer field, the students are playing soccer, Kanata is in the offense team while Gao is the goalie like last time.

"Sweet pass!" A kid said as he got the ball, "I'm coming for you, Mikado!"

"You got him?!" Baku said as he chases the kid who took the ball.

"I won't let him pass it to Kanata!" Noboru said. Then Gao was getting prepared as he was ready for the ball to come towards him.

"Nothing gets by me!" Gao said. But then all of the sudden, Kanata stopped. He looked up as he was in a daze.

"Kanata! Heads up!" The kid said as he passed the ball to Kanata, however he didn't get it.

"My bad!" Noboru siad.

"I thought you had him!" Baku said. Kanata was back in his trance as he saw the ball.

"Goalkeeper charge!" Kanata heard Gao's voice as he was charging in to get the ball, "That ball's gonna be mine, man!" Kanata got a bit surprised.

"What's Gao doing?" Haruka asked.

"Oh no!" Kuguru said.

"They're on a collision course." Abygale said as Minako put her hand on her face as she shook her head.

"Gao... He's getting too careless and that's not even in the rules." Minako said.

"But my money's on Gao though."

"Kanata's destinies to miss." Gaito said.

"Booyah!" Gao slide down as he successfully snatched the ball. Everyone got surprised. Gao comes running.

"What's with Kanata? His head's not in it." Kuguru said.

"You got a point there. It's not like him to be distracted like this before." Minako said.

"Yeah. I've never seen him play so bad." Chibi Panda said.

"Kanata!" The kid said to snap Kanata back to his senses.

"Right!" Kanata goes after Gao to get the ball.

"I agree as well. His game is a little off." Batzz said.

"I didn't think that you'd ever noticed." Athora said sarcastically as an insult to Batzz.

"Oh? What is it?" Chibi Panda asked

"I only wish that I knew..." Athora said quietly, "Lately, he's been very distracted." Minako heard as she watched Kanata running towards the field.

'Is he in the same boat as I am?' She thinks.

* * *

Later, at the school hallway...

"This is the first time I've seen Kanata to behave like this, since we've been buddies." Athora said as he was concerned after seeing Kanata, feeling down lately.

* * *

 _At the library. Kanata tries to erase the mistake he made, he did it so hard that he tear the page from his notebook._

 _'When he uses his eraser... he tore his notebook.'_

* * *

 _At the classroom, Kanata went to the pencil sharper to sharpen his pencil. However, instead of a pencil, he used a mechanical pencil instead, which cause the sharper to get damage when he put it in._

 _'He accidentally put his mechanical pencil. In the pencil sharper!'_

* * *

"And during yesterday's test... He wrote all the answers down in a wrong line." Athora explained the results.

"Sounds as though that Kanata has been down in a slump lately." Minako said.

"But that means..." Kuguru said as she realized.

"He's destined to fail." Gaito said as Kuguru gasped.

"But he's the top student in our class!" She said.

"But it's not like Kanata to fail miserably like that without a reason." Minako said.

"She has a point, bro." Baku said, "There has to be a reason." Athora then thinks.

"I think he's still hung up on what Guru said. You know, during training camp?" He recalled the time.

* * *

 _"As for you, my advice is simple. Stop and think for a second about your own weakness, and then improve your relationship with your Buddy. Got it?"_

* * *

"All that because of Guru's advice?" Haruka asked.

"Don't worry. Kanata's a smart guy. He'll figure out his advice in no time." Gao said as he believed in Kanata.

"Like that would be easy for him." Minako said.

"She's right, bro. It couldn't hurt to give him a little help." Baku said.

"I agree too." Noboru agreed.

"Hi, Kanata." Kuguru greeted as she saw Kanata coming to the group.

"Hey, pal! Wanna have a Buddyfight?" Gao requested, "Maybe it'll help! Shake out the cobwebs a little."

"No thanks. I'm not really in a mood right now." Kanata refused as he leaves.

"Wow. I wonder how long has it been since he refused to Buddyfight." Minako said.

"Poor guy." Kuguru said as she felt sorry for him.

"Yeah, he's got it pretty bad." Abygale said.

"I'm sure he knows what Guru meant." Athora said, "We had a talk after the tag-team match, and decided that we both commit to work harder."

"Beats me..." Gao said. Minako then thinks and thought if she could do something to help.

* * *

At the rooftop, Minako brought Kanata out here...

"What is it, Minako? It's kinda rare for you to bring me here." Kanata said as he thought of something, "Oh! Are you going to ask me for advice of how to get Gaito to go out with you?"

"Huh?"

"If that's the case, we'll help cheer you on."

"I appreciate that, but that's not the reason why I brought you here."

"Hm? Then why?" He asked as Minako looked up.

"I think there's a reason why you're in a slump lately." She said.

"A slump? What do you mean?"

"On our last day of training camp, there's someone you know, right?" She asked as he recalled and then felt down.

"Yeah, that's right. But why would you ask that for? Is there someone else there you know with the CHAOS 4?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes. That girl with them... She... is my sister." She replied as Kanata got surprised.

"Your sister?! You never told me you have a sister."

"That's because I was an only child when our parent got divorce."

"How did that happened?" Kanata asked as Minako turned to him.

"It was years ago. My sister and I were spending our times together. We always have so much fun. We swore to never get separated. But... time went by as it turns out, our parents are arguing over something reckless. Because of that, they decided to get a divorce. My mother took me, so..."

"So then your dad took your sister." Kanata said as she nodded.

"We were sad that time. But we made promise that we will meet someday."

"But that promise never did it?"

"It was supposed to!"

"How come?"

"The other day, I got a letter from my sister, telling me to meet her at the park. I went there early so I would see her. But... I waited, and waited. But she never came. I thought something happened to her. So I decided to go see my father about her. But when I spoke to him, he said she never came back home."

"Wait, how did you know where your father is?"

"I asked the Buddy Police that time for a little investigation just in case he try something bad to my sister." She said as Kanata sweatdropped.

"Is she worried about her that much?"

"The thing is, I decided to go search for her. That was when I first met Gaito, he understood how I feel so he decided to help me out."

"So what you're trying to say is that you understood how I feel because of someone I know was there?"

"That's the case, right?"

"I suppose that's true. Thanks for sharing your feelings for me."

"Yeah. But..." She walks to Kanata closer, "Don't tell anyone about this, okay? They have other things to worry about than just me."

"Oh, sure. I can keep it a secret." Kanata said.

"Does that mean you'll feel better? Can you reconsider Gao's request to Buddyfight?"

"Huh? Well..."

"Kanata!" Gao said as he and his friends.

"Gao? What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Come on! You gotta come with us!" Gao said as he takes Kanata's arm.

"Huh? But..."

"No time to explain! Let's go!" Gao drags him away.

"Whoa! Hey!"

Minako got a bit speechless, "I guess Gao can handle him out."

* * *

At the riverbed, near Guru's house, Batzz, Gaito and Abygale are trying to train Chibi Panda.

"So you want us to toughen you up, huh?" Batzz asked.

"Yes! That's right!"

"I wanna become as good and strong a monster as you, Big Boss! My goal is to become powerful enough that I'll be able to protect you and Gao!"

"I had no idea you wish to protect us." Batzz said as he was unexpected.

"It seem sudden." Gaito said as he was a bit surprised.

"You want to evolve further like me, is that it?" Abygale asked for an assumption.

"Exactly! If I'm strong, I can be more useful and help out during Buddyfights!" Chibi Panda explained.

"I respect your passion..." Gaito said.

"But how do you plan to protect them with such a small body?" Abygale asked.

"Kanata!" Gao said as they heard Gao, dragging Kanata while the others are following him.

"I really don't need your help." Kanata said.

"We'll see about that." Gao said, "Trust me. Guru will figure out your problem in no time!"

"But I don't have a problem, Gao."

"Let's ask Guru!" Gao recommended as he drag to Guru and explained to him, "So what do you think?" He asked Guru.

"Well. It's no secret to anyone president that you're a true prodigy, son." Guru said, "Now I know you know the answer yet you're struggling with deciding on which path to take!" Kanata got surprised, "There are some choices we just gotta make for ourselves. There's no shortcut to becoming stronger. Practice, practice, and eat a healthy balanced diet, and then practice, practice again."

"Whoa! You're really on top of things this morning!" Tanuki said as he was amazed.

"The Guru is in!" Guru said.

"Thing is... I'm just not in a mood to Buddyfight."

"I understand. But you're not the one who needs to Buddyfight." Guru said as Kanata got confused, "Gao does against me."

"Huh?!" Gao got shockingly surprised, "But why me?!"

"I won't waste my time on a fighter who's scared to fight! Now keep your eyes wide open and watch our match closely, you hear me, son?" Guru said as Kanata felt down.

"I do... Guru."

"Enlighten me." Athora asked.

"Guru somehow piece together what I've been thinking about lately. And by watching him, I might figure something out too. And maybe..." He looked at Minako as she looked at him and nodded. Batzz then smirked.

"Alright. This time, the old guy goes down." Batzz said.

"What'd you say? Can I fight this guy too?" Chibi Panda requested.

"Only if you wish to help us win." Batzz said.

"I'm in!"

* * *

Gao and Guru are in their positions to begin their Buddyfight. Everyone watches including Kanata.

"By the way, Guru. We built this new deck after losing last time. It's gonna help us win today for sure!" Gao said with confidence as he show Guru his deck. Guru laughed.

"I suppose you'll be calling it the 'Extraordinary Deck'! After your Buddy." Guru said.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, you'll find me, Paruko Nanana!" Paruko announced as she quickly appears, "Today's match promises to be a doozy! Gao Mikado is taking on Legendary, Guru Bunbuku! Let's see a great fight!"

"Now, rise before me! The Almighty Dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"Kay then! Hahahaha! Guess it's time to show you! The friendship between the Divine and Earth! Luminize! Gehenna or Nirvana!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"And don't you forget it, old man!" Batzz said.

"Divine Guardians! I start with 12 life and a gauge of 1!"

* * *

(Ga: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Gu: 12/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

* * *

"I go first! Charge and Draw! I equip!" He paid one life to equip his item, "Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross!" He equipped a new sword like Dragoroyale except the blade is like red dragon scale around the black blade and has the face of a demon dragon holding the blade with its mouth.

"Whoa! Gao starts the match off with a new item!" Paruko announced as Gao makes his move by slashing Guru with his Dracross.

"Take this, Guru!" He inflicted 2 damage, bringing him back to the original 10 life, "My turn is over!"

"You kids! You're all gusto and no gumption! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Impartial Knight, Justlaw to the left and Impartial Beast, Garrdias to the right! And now I'll Buddycall my best hombre! Giant Tanuki to the center position, if you please!" He paid one gauge to Buddycall as he regained one life.

"I grow on ya!" Tanuki said as he appeared out from Guru's head and then jump to transform to his true form, "Time to get serious! Wait til they get a load of me!"

"Heh. Call him out early." Batzz said.

"Guru knows he's in trouble." Gao said.

"The only trouble that I can see is you, dealing with my Justlaw!" Guru said.

"Right." Gao said with sarcasm.

"Garrdias! Show this kid a thing or two!" He ordered his monster to attack, "Giant Tanuki's effect! When a friendly monster attacks, I gain one gauge! And he gains one critical and grows bigger!" He activate the effect as he gained a gauge and Tanuki grows bigger.

"Bone up, pom poko pon!" He has a critical of 3 now.

"Giant Tanuki is really ballooning up!" Paruko announced after seeing Giant Tanuki growing bigger. Meanwhile, Garrdias slashed Gao with claw, inflicting 1 damage.

"And what'd you know it? Garrdias got a Double Attack!" Guru said.

"Even bigger, pom poko pon!" Giant Tanuki grew even bigger as Guru gained a gauge due to the effect.

"Once again, the gauge and critical increase!" Paruko announced as Garrdias attacked Gao again, inflicting another damage.

"Kay, Justlaw! Hit it where it counts!" Guru said as Justlaw makes his attack at Gao.

"Getting bigger again!" Tanuki said as he grew bigger and Guru gains a gauge.

"How much gauge and critical can he get?!" Paruko announced as Giant Tanuki has 5 critical now.

"I have a critical of 5!" Giant Tanuki said as Justlaw strikes Gao with his sword, dealing with 1 damage.

"And Giant Tanuki's attack is yet to come!" Paruko announced.

"I've grown big and strong, pom poko pon!"

"Okay, Buddy! Go get that, kid!" Guru said as he regained one life due to Tanuki's effect.

"Giant Tanuki Attack!" Giant Tanuki jumps up as he prepares to bodyslam at Gao.

"Get ready, Gao! Here comes a massive attack with a critical of 5!" Paruko announced as Gao used a card from his hand cards.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he gained a gauge.

"Pom poko pon?!" Tanuki's attack failed.

"Nice move, son!" Guru complimented, "This, my turn is now over!"

"Those were some major hits by Guru! But somehow, Gao manages to survive!" Paruko announced.

"Kay, kid. Now put me in there." Batzz recommended himself, "It's time."

"Sure is! Let's go!" Gao said as he agreed, "My turn!" He pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Chibi Panda to the left!"

"You won't be sorry, Gao! I promise to make you proud!" Chibi Panda swore.

"I Buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" He Buddycalled as he paid 1 gauge and regained one life.

"You've drawn your last, boss!" Batzz jumped as he transformed to his true form.

"Keep an eye on me! Any day now, I will be as big and strong as Big Boss Batzz is!" Chibi Panda said.

"Keep your focus." Batzz advised, "We're fighting that sly old guy."

"Message received!"

"Kay, Batzz! Attack Giant Tanuki!" Gao said as Batzz goes to attack Giant Tanuki.

"Cast! Stay calm, don't panic, Dragon Sky Regression!" Guru cast as the wind engulf Batzz.

"Huh?! Not this thing again!" He yelled as he was returned to Gao's hand cards.

"Whoa! That spells sends Batzz back to the hand cards!" Paruko announced.

"Then I'll attack instead!" Gao said as he used his Dracross to attack Tanuki and destroys him.

"But he revived due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Giant Tanuki has been revived due to Soulguard.

"No prob! My Dracross has Double Attack!" Gao jumped up to make his second attack.

"Activate Justlaw's ability! I pay 1 gauge and welcome Giant Tanuki back to my hand cards!" Guru paid one gauge as Tanuki did a ninjutsu pose.

"Not today!" In a puff of smoke, Gao attacks but failed as Giant Tanuki became a card and returned to Guru's hand cards, "Darn!"

"Aww, Gao's so close too." Haruka said.

"But he sure is tricky." Baku said.

"This will be the same result as last time!" Noboru said as he predicted the outcome, "Didn't Gao learn anything at all?"

"Knowing Gao, I'm sure he's planned for all of this. But... I'm curious." Gaito said.

"What would that be, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"How is he going to turn things around in his favor?" He asked as Kanata thinks for a second after seeing the match.

"Chibi Panda! You're up! Show him what you got!"

"Leave it to me!" Chibi Panda said as he jumps and strikes Guru with his new sword, inflicting 2 damage, "I did it!" He returned and was next to Gao, "Did you see me?" He asked for Gao's opinion.

"Sure did, pal! Now... my turn is over." He declared.

"Gao's chipped away Guru's life points, but... Now it's Guru's turn again." Paruko announced.

"Bunbuku Draw! Giggity! Charge and Draw! Sky Dragon Divinity!" He cast as he paid 1 gauge and 1 life, "I returned 3 cards from the Drop Zone to the bottom of my deck!" He returned 3 cards, "And I draw 2 cards!" He drew 2 cards, "I call Giant Tanuki to the center!" He called his Buddy to the center again.

"Prepare to see me bigger than ever!" Giant Tanuki said.

"Giant Tanuki is back! And Guru's monsters are on the left and right are still on the field as well!" Paruko announced, "This is turning out just their previous Buddyfight. Is Gao gonna get pummeled with another series of Guru's huge attacks?!" Kanata noticed something as he looked at Gao and saw his smile.

"One thing's for sure. If I can't defeat Giant Tanuki, then this fight is lost." Gao said for the consequences.

* * *

"With Batzz back in his hand cards, Gao's in a really tight spot!" Paruko announced as his friends are getting worry, "I mean, can Gao defend his 7 life points against the Legendary Guru and his Giant Tanuki combo?!"

"Highly show what the experience can do! I set the spell: Gate of Pardon, -Forgiven-!" He cast a set spell, "Ability activate! I returned three cards from the Drop Zone to the bottom of my deck!" He returned 3 cards to the deck, "And regained one life!" He regained one life, "In addition, I equipped Impartial Cane, Fabulous Rod!" He equipped his item, "Using this item's ability, I grant Double Attack to Giant Tanuki! If I was you, I'd run for hills there, son! Garrdias on the right, attack the fighter!"

"Chibi Panda! Move to the center!" Gao commanded as Chibi Panda was transferred to the center area.

"I'm going to protect Gao and Big Boss too!" Chibi Panda said.

"Due to the effect, pom poko pon!" Giant Tanuki grew bigger due to is effect.

"Giant Tanuki's critical and gauge both increased by 1!" Paruko announced as Garrdias slashed Chibi Panda with its claws as he destroyed him.

"I couldn't do it!" He yelled as he got destroyed.

"Chibi Panda's defense isn't enough to protect the center!" Paruko announced.

"Garrdias, use your Double Attack!" Guru said.

"Here I go!" Giant Tanuki grew bigger now.

"Critical and gauge increased by 1!" Paruko announced as Garrdias attacks Gao, inflicting 1 damage.

"You're next, Justlaw!" Guru said as Justlaw makes his move to attack as Giant Tanuki grew larger now.

"The critical and gauge increased by 1 again!" Paruko announced as Justlaw slashed at Gao, inflicting one damage.

"Danger from my old friends! You ready for this?! Giant Tanuki, attack Gao!" Guru regained one life due to Giant Tanuki's effect.

"Prepare yourself to be flattened!" Giant Tanuki said.

"This does not look good for Gao." Minako said.

"You're right, Minako." Kuguru agreed.

"Yeah, better Gao than me out there." Noboru said.

"With the critical of 5, Giant Tanuki Kick!" Giant Tanuki prepares his finishing blow at Gao.

"No, Gao!" Haruka yelled.

"I think this is curtains for Gao." Noboru said.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life.

"Gao blocks the attack and regains one life!" Paruko announced, "But wait!" She said surprisingly.

"I Double Attack, pom poko pon!" He back slam at Gao, smashing with 5 damage at him.

"The attack lands! And Gao takes massive damage!"

"Oh my dear!" Kuguru said.

"Gao managed to survive!" Haruka said.

"Yeah, that was close." Noboru said.

"If he haven't cast that Green Dragon Shield, he would've been out already." Minako said.

"Yeah, on top of that. Guru still has that Impact of his." Gaito said. Gao stands up barely after taking the massive damage.

"Don't think I'm about to give up now, man!" Gao said.

"My Final Phase!" Guru declared as Gao was getting prepared.

"Come at me, man!"

"I cast! Impact!" He paid 2 gauge to activate, "Guardians, Executioners, Chaos, or Worst!" He activates it, "I can select one monster and deal damage equal to its critical!" Tanuki glows in a powerful aura.

"Pom!" He then jumps up to make his Impact blow on Gao.

"He can't walk it. Even with White Dragon Shield!" Kanata said.

"The finishing blow, pom poko pon!" Giant Tanuki prepares to body slam at Gao.

"The moment of truth! Is this it for Gao?!" Paruko announced with a cliffhanger.

"I cast! Fire Dragon Shield!" Gao cast a shield with a face of a fiery dragon, with blazing fire on the shield, it has horns around it, including molten scale.

"Oh no!" Guru reacted, "Fire Dragon Shield reverse all damage dealt to 0!" He explained.

"He did it! He blocked the attack!" Haruka said as she was relieved.

"And it's all thanks to the deck builder." Kuguru complimented.

"I thought it the best option for surviving Guru's Impact, bro!" Baku said.

"If that were us, we wouldn't have taken that much damage in the first place." Athora said with an outcome theory, "Huh?" He noticed Kanata as he saw that he was smiling all of the sudden, "You're smiling..."

"Fire Dragon Shield, you say? Good going, son." Guru said as he admits, "But I still got 12 life points last I looked. Let's see what you can muster up on your next turn!"

"I've got lots in store! Now the real fight begins!" Gao said with motivation as the card glow on his hand card all of the sudden. The light is blinding as two cards are starting to change.

* * *

At the Drop Zone. Chibi Panda was crying after he failed to protect Gao.

"I'm too much of a weakling to fight with those guys! I can't justify anything to become big and strong!" He said. But then something started to glow in aura.

"There are no shortcuts, Chibi Panda." Chibi Panda heard Batzz's voice as he sees him, "It's hard work to get stronger. Even the old man said the same thing. You don't need to become anything like me. What you should focus on is becoming strong on your own terms!"

"Okay!" Chibi Panda said as he felt a little better.

"Now then, let's get you on, a training regimen!" Batzz recommended.

"Okay! I'll do whatever you say!" Chibi Panda agreed as his sword started to change, "My sword!" Then Batzz started to glow too, "Oh! Hey! You're shining too!" Then his sword began growing as it was changing and it grew bigger, bigger, and bigger! Until finally, the sword changed into a new sword, the sword scabbard has emerald color with an x on it, wings on the bottom, gold lining, red diamond shape on the middle and a blue handle, "My Saint Holy Sword has become gigantic!"

"The flow of my body... Power surging through me... Just like in the old days! Is this the power that was sealed away finally returning to me!"

* * *

"Gao! Put me on the field!" Batzz said as his card changed, "You and Chibi Panda. And everyone else. I'll protect you all! Somehow your feelings for me have made me even stronger!"

"What is going on?" Athora asked as he was confused of what happened.

"That presences... Has Batzz regained his original power?" Guru asked, "Then show us! Let us see it! This power is crucial in helping the two of you! Now you can walk together as true Buddies!"

"It's Guru's 12 life versus Gao's 1! Is this Gao's last turn?!" Paruko announced with a cliffhanger, "Is there any strategy that can see him win?!"

"I call to the right! Chibi Panda! Or rather, Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" Gao called out Chibi Panda's evolved form, he became a white dragon with thunder armor, he carries the same sword he got from the evolution, his wings are gold and white, and his tail is long with grey and white stripes. Everyone got surprised of seeing this.

"That's right! This is the real me!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said.

"And I call to the right!" The summoning circle appeared as something comes out, "The evolved form of my most powerful Buddy!" A thunder lance came out, along with the shield with a face of a evil white dragon, "Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz!" Batzz evolved with his armor changed to red armor with black lining and has golden shoulder armor, his weapon is a spear with four blades around as one, his hair grew longer and his cape changed to dark purple, including his long horns.

"Unbelievable! Gao's Buddy and Chibi Panda have evolved! In a major way!" Paruko announced.

"How did they evolve in the middle of a Buddyfight?" Athora asked.

"Don't know. Maybe it's because of all of their training." Kanata assumed.

"Dig the new look, Big Boss!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon complimented as Batzz smirked.

"You too, Chibi Panda." Batzz complimented as well.

"Saint Holy Sword Dragon is size 2. But if Barlbatzz is on the field, he becomes one!" Gao explained, "And also, because Barlbatzz and Dracross are on the field, he gains Double Attack!" Gao then jumps to the center for the formation, "Check it out! This is our Thunder Emperor's Formation!" He declared a new strategy.

"Gao's boys to attack! With a whole new battle formation! But can he really destroy Guru's 12 life points?!" Paruko announced. Then Guru laughed.

"You don't think I'll be defeated so easily, do you?" He asked as Gao attacks Giant Tanuki and destroys him.

"Gao destroys Giant Tanuki, but he revives with Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Giant Tanuki has been revived due to Soulguard.

"That hurt, pom poko pon!" Giant Tanuki complained as Gao attacks again with Double Attack.

"Double Attack!" He destroyed him again.

"He's blown open Guru's center!" Paruko announced.

"I'm gonna follow Gao's lead on this!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said as his scabbard break apart as it shows his golden sword with blue and red lining in the center with markings on it. Then he swipes in to attack Guru, "Take this!" He inflicted 2 damage as he attacked twice for another 2 damage.

"Guru's hit with 2 wicked attacks, but he's still at 8 life!" Paruko announced.

"It's up to you, Batzz! Attack the fighter!"

"Yeah!" Barlbatzz jumps up as he makes his attack, "Prepare... Old man!" His lance splits open as it releases a powerful energy as he shoots at Guru.

"I cast! Heaven Shield!" Guru cast a shield as the rainbow aura blocks the attack and regained one life.

"Guru blocks the attack and regains one life!" Paruko announced.

"Hold on! There's more!" Barlbatzz said as he unleashes another attack as he strikes at Guru with his lance, "From my Double Attack!" He inflicted 3 damage.

"Didn't see that coming!" Guru yelled.

"Barlbatzz's Double Attack makes a clean hit! But Guru still has 6 life!" Paruko announced.

"Gao's halfway there. He just needs one more hit if he plans to unleash his X-Tempest Buster." Minako said.

"But Gao only has 1 hand card." Abygale said.

"What is he planning?" Gaito asked.

"Here goes nothing! Thunder Emperor Dragon!" Gao was in glowing in an aura as he used his hand to swipe a kanji mark, "Barlbatzz!" He set the second mark as it became the kanji for Overturn, "Overturn!" Everyone got surprised, "Overturn. Can only be used once during a Buddyfight. Also... Batzz's Overturn lets me pay one hand card and one gauge so I can... make all the cards on my field capable of attacking one more time!" He discard one hand card and one gauge to activate the Overturn effect. Everyone react after hearing the ability.

"Wait! That means with Batzz's Overturn, Gao can make up to 9 attacks during this turn!" Paruko announced.

"My son. The power of Overturn is quite profane. I wonder if you'll use it wisely..." Guru said quietly.

"With me on three! One. Two. And that's three!" Gao counted down as they joined together to attack.

"This is awesome!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said.

"I've still got one hand card left, you know?! You sure you want to attack me with everything you've got?!" Guru asked as Gao attacks anyway, "Think about it!" He got hit with 2 damage, Saint Holy Sword Dragon attacked as he inflicted 2 damage, "Your last chance!"

"No more tricks, old man!" Barlbatzz said as he makes his final attack. He used his lance as he unleashes the attack, finishing off at once.

* * *

(Ga: 1/ Item: Dracross/ G: 0: Saint Holy Sword/None/Barlbatzz)

(Gu: 0/ Item: Fabulous/ G: 2: Justlaw/None/Garrdias)

* * *

"They did it! Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared Gao's victory, "He's gotten revenge on Guru and in an incredible fashion!"

"Yes! It sure pays to evolve." Gao said.

"Whoa. Look what Gao did earlier. I'm amazed all of the sudden." Minako said.

"Yes. I never thought Gao could use nine attacks." Gaito said, "We gotta work hard for us, guys."

"Does this fighting style ever suit Gao and his monsters?" Abygale wondered.

"Athora." Kanata said to his Buddy, "I think I get it now. I figured out why Guru wanted me to watch this match." He come to realize.

* * *

Later, after the match, Kanata and his Buddy are going to talk with their friends.

"To put it in soccer terms, Gao and his team has a super aggressive attacking style of play. Am I staying true to their strengths? They became much stronger today." He explained, "In contrast, Athora and I are defensive. Never letting the opponents score. So I'll stop worrying. And overthinking, I'll focus on perfecting our style. Thank you, Guru." He thanked.

"Good. Glad you figured it out. Makes my deliberately losing to Gao kinda worth it." Guru said.

"You said not to tell we lost on purpose!" Tanuki complained.

"You never listen to me!" He argued.

"I'd like to say again in public, Gao." Kanata said as he turned to Gao, "Athora and I want to be your greatest rivals in Buddyfight. We'll find a way to evolve. And challenge you again!" He swore.

'Now that Batzz has regained the power of Overturn, there's no way that Wisdom and his mongrels will leave him alone.' Guru thinks.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"Like other chapters, we are showing one card to present on this chapter! Let's get ready for the next one!"

"Bring it on!"

"Alrighty! Presenting now!" He clapped his hands twice as the card revealed itself. It shows a slightly toned, female, dragon/human hybrid with long red hair, yellow eyes, a fair skin tone, red, crystallized dragon wings, and scarlet red scales on the top part of her body. She wears a rose pink, cybernetic, knight armor for her chest arms and shoulders with a black leotard underneath, and yellow rings of light on her ankles. Her weapon of chose is a pair of futuristic, ruby crystal orbs that forms in blades when attacking, "Here is Cosmic Knight, Yume. A size 2 monster with 5000 power and defense with a critical of 2. With her ability, when this card enters the field in the left or right area, I can put one card from the drop zone in to this card's soul. So it has Soulguard."

"Not much of an ability. But that monster will help us win!" Ryuusei said.

"Of course. So for the next chapter will be showing the first thing besides the Overturn. Give us a review of what you think and provide us with more card ideas."

"Hey wait. When will I get the evolution with the Overturn?"

"In due times. Have patience, okay?"

"Oh..."

"Thank GreenD109 for providing us the card ideas. He is a good supporter for us. So keep supporting us for all readers. Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	28. The Power of Overkill

Chapter 28: The Power of Overkill

* * *

"On the last chapter..." Chibi Panda pulls out his new Saint Holy Sword.

"It's Guru's 12 life versus Gao's 1! Is this Gao's last turn?!" Paruko announced with a cliffhanger, "Is there any strategy that can see him win?!"

"I call to the right! Chibi Panda! Or rather, Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" Gao called out Chibi Panda's evolved form, he became a white dragon with thunder armor, he carries the same sword he got from the evolution, his wings are gold and white, and his tail is long with grey and white stripes. Everyone got surprised of seeing this.

"That's right! This is the real me!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said.

"And I call to the right!" The summoning circle appeared as something comes out, "The evolved form of my most powerful Buddy!" A thunder lance came out, along with the shield with a face of a evil white dragon, "Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz!" Batzz evolved with his armor changed to red armor with black lining and has golden shoulder armor, his weapon is a spear with four blades around as one, his hair grew longer and his cape changed to dark purple, including his long horns.

"Unbelievable! Gao's Buddy and Chibi Panda have evolved! In a major way!" Paruko announced.

"How did they evolve in the middle of a Buddyfight?" Athora asked.

"Don't know. Maybe it's because of all of their training." Kanata assumed.

"Dig the new look, Big Boss!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon complimented as Batzz smirked.

"You too, Chibi Panda." Batzz complimented as well.

"Saint Holy Sword Dragon is size 2. But if Barlbatzz is on the field, he becomes one!" Gao explained, "And also, because Barlbatzz and Dracross are on the field, he gains Double Attack!" Gao then jumps to the center for the formation, "Check it out! This is our Thunder Emperor's Formation!" He declared a new strategy.

"Gao's boys to attack! With a whole new battle formation! But can he really destroy Guru's 12 life points?!" Paruko announced. Then Guru laughed.

"You don't think I'll be defeated so easily, do you?" He asked as Gao attacks Giant Tanuki and destroys him.

"Gao destroys Giant Tanuki, but he revives with Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Giant Tanuki has been revived due to Soulguard.

"That hurt, pom poko pon!" Giant Tanuki complained as Gao attacks again with Double Attack.

"Double Attack!" He destroyed him again.

"He's blown open Guru's center!" Paruko announced.

"I'm gonna follow Gao's lead on this!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said as his scabbard break apart as it shows his golden sword with blue and red lining in the center with markings on it. Then he swipes in to attack Guru, "Take this!" He inflicted 2 damage as he attacked twice for another 2 damage.

"Guru's hit with 2 wicked attacks, but he's still at 8 life!" Paruko announced.

"It's up to you, Batzz! Attack the fighter!"

"Yeah!" Barlbatzz jumps up as he makes his attack, "Prepare... Old man!" His lance splits open as it releases a powerful energy as he shoots at Guru.

"I cast! Heaven Shield!" Guru cast a shield as the rainbow aura blocks the attack and regained one life.

"Guru blocks the attack and regains one life!" Paruko announced.

"Hold on! There's more!" Barlbatzz said as he unleashes another attack as he strikes at Guru with his lance, "From my Double Attack!" He inflicted 3 damage.

"Didn't see that coming!" Guru yelled.

"Barlbatzz's Double Attack makes a clean hit! But Guru still has 6 life!" Paruko announced.

"Gao's halfway there. He just needs one more hit if he plans to unleash his X-Tempest Buster." Minako said.

"But Gao only has 1 hand card." Abygale said.

"What is he planning?" Gaito asked.

"Here goes nothing! Thunder Emperor Dragon!" Gao was in glowing in an aura as he used his hand to swipe a kanji mark, "Barlbatzz!" He set the second mark as it became the kanji for Overturn, "Overturn!" Everyone got surprised, "Overturn. Can only be used once during a Buddyfight. Also... Batzz's Overturn lets me pay one hand card and one gauge so I can... make all the cards on my field capable of attacking one more time!" He discard one hand card and one gauge to activate the Overturn effect. Everyone react after hearing the ability.

"Wait! That means with Batzz's Overturn, Gao can make up to 9 attacks during this turn!" Paruko announced.

"My son. The power of Overturn is quite profane. I wonder if you'll use it wisely..." Guru said quietly.

"With me on three! One. Two. And that's three!" Gao counted down as they joined together to attack.

"This is awesome!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said.

"I've still got one hand card left, you know?! You sure you want to attack me with everything you've got?!" Guru asked as Gao attacks anyway, "Think about it!" He got hit with 2 damage, Saint Holy Sword Dragon attacked as he inflicted 2 damage, "Your last chance!"

"No more tricks, old man!" Barlbatzz said as he makes his final attack. He used his lance as he unleashes the attack, finishing off at once.

* * *

(Ga: 1/ Item: Dracross/ G: 0: Saint Holy Sword/None/Barlbatzz)

(Gu: 0/ Item: Fabulous/ G: 2: Justlaw/None/Garrdias)

* * *

"They did it! Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko declared Gao's victory, "He's gotten revenge on Guru and in an incredible fashion!"

"What's Overturn, you asked? It's Big Boss Batzz's super new power! And I have also evolved! As the Saint Holy Sword Dragon! Now we have nothing to fear. Get a load of us! And our new Thunder Emperor's Formation!"

* * *

At the abandon castle in the outskirts near the mountains. There was an underground facility, where the three CHAOS monsters are in process of experimenting. Then in the shadows, Miserea appeared as he came to the monsters who are in the slumber. He got near the computer as he began disabling the machines. After he disabled it, the three monsters have turned into cards as they quickly flew to Miserea's hand.

"Fascinating." He admits. But as he tries to escape, someone threw light swords at him as it was Brutal, trying to stop Miserea from escaping. But he tried to avoid, he got blasted from the ground as he fell to the ground. Brutal walked to him.

"Who are you?" Brutal demanded as Miserea was getting frustrated, "I'm Brutal of the Marital Arts, did you know that before breaking in?" He asked as Miserea glared at him, "Those eyes... You're not an average monster."

"My name is Miserea." He introduced himself.

"Never heard of you." Brutal wasn't aware for that name of the monster, "But you have some nerves of steel to try and sieve my catch."

"I'm not stealing them! I'm rescuing them!" He explained his intentions.

"A hero, huh? Give them to me." He threatened him.

"Why are you capturing these monsters? What's your purpose? Who do you work for?" Miserea asked random questions at Brutal.

"Enough questions! I'll silence you!" Brutal said as he plans to attack Miserea with his light bladed weapons. But as he was about to attack. Miserea opened up a portal as he quickly jumped in. And then the portal closed. Brutal got frustrated that he let the intruder escaped.

* * *

At the CHAOS Company, Brutal explained the news to Wisdom and to the members of CHAOS 4.

"What an unexpected turn of events." Sakate said after hearing the news, "Until today, Master Wisdom's golden boy, Brutal had captured the most monsters of all of us. But he lost some of his precious prey. I highly doubt that our master will be willingly to forgive such an epic failure." He said as it got Brutal frustrated.

"Considering that you're in the Master's bad books yourself. One would think you'd want to keep quiet about such things." Keisetsu said.

"What'd you say?" Sakate asked.

"In the dictionary under the word buffoon, it has your pictures, Sakate!" He said as he thought it was amusing, "Nobody can believe you're still around with all the dumb mistakes that you make."

"You wanna go?"

"Asking me on a date?" He joked as he snickered.

"Why you!" Sakate yelled as Tenko lifted her weapon in front of him.

"That is. Enough. You are. In the presences. Of Master Wisdom." She said.

"Who asked you? You're just a mindless puppet that only obeys his orders!" He complained. She then threw her Core Gadget near Sakate's neck and he got scared.

"I will. Not tolerate. Anyone who. Insults my. Master's work." She said.

"Put away your weapon, Tenko. We have no time for a fight." Wisdom said as he looked at the screen.

"Understood. Master." She put down her weapon as Sakate felt relived.

"You got. Lucky." She said.

"And as for you, Brutal. You disappoint me. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't recognize your value as part of the CHAOS 4. So I will give you a chance to redeem yourself." Wisdom recommended as Brutal got confused.

"Sir."

"You're fortunate there's no one who can replace your talents."

"I'd risk my life, sir. To recapture the CHAOS monsters, stolen from me." Brutal swore to complete his task at hand.

"I hope for your sake. That it doesn't come to that."

* * *

The next day, at Guru's house.

"Hey! Sup guys!" Gao said as he met up with his friends, "Check out the fried buns that Guru asked me to get for him." Gao carried a bag of fried buns.

"I love those! Can I have one?" Noboru asked as he was happy to see his favorite bun.

"No! They're for Guru." Gao refused.

"Come on, bro! Even the Guru wouldn't noticed a few missing." Baku said.

"I'm with Baku. Give them here!" Batzz said as he quickly swiped but Gao moved it away.

"Get a hold of yourself, man! These are for Guru!"

"Yeah! Come on, you guys! We walked all over town, looking for these! You can't have any!" Chibi Panda said as Batzz crossed his arms for disappointment.

"Sorry. It's just that we're starving and really need to eat something and fast." Noboru explained after he apologized. Gao slide opened the door as he came in the house.

"Hey, Guru! I picked up your buns!" He yelled but then Gao noticed that the place looks empty, seeing that Guru isn't here, except his Buddy who is posing all of the sudden, "Huh?" The others looked inside.

"What happened? Where's Guru?" Haruka asked.

"Guess he stepped out." Chibi Panda assumed.

"What are you doing, Giant Tanuki?" Gao asked as he saw Giant Tanuki posing.

"Trying to slip up with some yoga!" Tanuki said as he was stretching for yoga poses.

"You're actually conscience of your weight?" Kuguru said as they got a dull look on their faces for the expectations.

* * *

At the riverbed, Guru was fishing. Along the way, Kiri came by in his human with his Buddy, Ice Blade Joker.

"Good won't come for you." Guru said, "You know you need to prepare, right?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid of him. I'm concerned about the monsters he's taking." Kiri said.

"Freeze! Thanks to you, we're on the collision course with an iceberg! It skins the fun! But that Brutal guy! He's brutal!" He laughed after cracking a joke and a pun, "What? Nothing?" He asked as cool breeze comes with a silent treatment.

"Son! That was so lame, it was brutal! See what I did?!" Guru said as he was the one who cracked the joke and snickered.

"How embarrassing! His joke was more chilling than mine!" Ice Blade Joker said as he was so cold that he was frozen, "Put me on ice for awhile!" He then reverted back into a card and went into Kiri's Core Gadget. Kiri then pulled out the cards he rescued and show it to Guru.

"These are the monsters I rescued." Kiri said as Guru took them.

"Oh? Catch you CHAOS Monsters, eh?" Guru asked, "Wait! I think it's best not to bring them out of their cards just yet. Agreed?"

"But why?" Kiri asked.

"We got no way knowing what Wisdom might've done to them."

"I understand. I'll be careful." He agreed as Guru returned them to him, "Huh?"

"Guru!" They heard Gao's voice as he and his friends came by, "Hey! Sup, Kiri!" He noticed Kiri.

"It's great to see you again!" Haruka said excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell us Kiri was dropping by?" Kuguru said.

"You got my buns?!" Guru asked after noticing the bag of buns that Gao was carrying in his hands. He quickly jumped near Gao and swipe them and gobbled them, "There's no mistaking the flavor! It brings back memories of a high school cafeteria! Thanks a million, Gao! We'll hit a home run tomorrow!" He then continued eating the fried buns.

"Home run?" Gao asked as he was confused. Then afterwards, Guru continues fishing while everyone including himself eats the fried buns to share, "M-monsters has been vanishing? He asked as Guru nodded.

"Yeah, so I enlisted my pal Kiri here to help me out." Guru explained, "He's been looking into these monster hunts." Kiri demonstrated by showing them the cards.

"I tracked down Brutal of the Martial Arts. Using a powerful energy, he abducted these three monsters from Legend World." He explained.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"We heard about Brutal before." Daisuke said after the others told them about Brutal

"He's been in our radar for awhile and was one of the CHAOS 4." Tasuku explained.

"According to the Buddy Police Database, He used to be a mercenary, almost like me except he's someone you don't wanna mess it." Daisuke advised.

"What's a mercenary?" Kuguru asked.

"A highly trained soldier who do almost anything for personal gain." Baku said.

"Sounds scary." Haruka said.

"But a soldier?" Noboru asked.

"He's had special forces training and is experienced in classified clandestine operation." Tasuku said. The Batzz smirked.

"So he might actually be a challenge." He said.

"Maybe I'll just sit this one out." Chibi Panda said as he felt nervous and trembled.

"You're saying that CHAOS Company's kidnapping Legend World monsters?" Gao asked.

"Yes! But unfortunately, they're not just taking monsters from Legend World!" Ku said, "I'll go and arrest that offender, Wisdom ASAP!"

"To do that, don't you have to know where he is?" Noboru asked.

"Don't worry, I have two assistants that are helping search for him!"

"Assistants?" Kuguru asked.

"Really? And how long have they been searching for Wisdom?" Noboru asked again.

"A few days ago." She said disappointingly. Minako started to think.

'Legend World... I remembered that my sister used to have that deck before with that World. I wonder...' Minako thinks.

* * *

Later, at the waterfall, Brutal and his Buddy monster are searching for Miserea and the monsters he took. His Buddy is beginning to lose patience as he was planning to go on a rampage.

"Have patience, Dra-gollum. I'll soon track down the fool who stole my monsters." Brutal looks up the data for the whereabouts, "And when I do, he'll wish..." He continue searching as he found the location, "That he was never born." He swore.

* * *

The next day at Aibo Academy, everyone got to school, Gao yawned while he was on escalator. But as they got off, Batzz sensed something.

"What? You see something?" Gao asked as Batzz got a serious look on his face for the presence.

"I sense ill-intent." He said.

"Where is it?"

"I can sense it too!" Chibi Panda said as he panicked, "Oh no! Someone shady is nearby! What should we do?!"

"Like who is it, bro?" Baku asked.

"Is someone around here at school?" Haruka asked.

"But I don't see anyone around here like that." Kuguru said.

"Maybe you're just imagining things, panda." Noboru said as he thought this was a joke.

"No, we're not! We dragons are sensitive to things like this!" Chibi Panda said.

"They speak the truth." They heard Gaito's voice as he, Minako, and Abygale are here.

"Really, Gaito?" Kuguru asked.

"If Gaito believe them, so am I." Minako said.

"What makes you say that?" Noboru asked.

"Abygale has sensed it as well." Gaito explained.

"An ominous presence." Abygale said as they looked around to see anything suspicious. Meanwhile, they were being watched as it was Brutal on the building with a pair of binoculars, he found them but no sign of Miserea. Then he left.

"Well? Where are they?" Gao asked, "Let's get them!"

"They're gone." Batzz said as the presence he felt faded.

"Really?"

"Whoever it was, meant us harm."

"Harm?!" Haruka asked as she got surprised.

"Mommy!" Noboru said as he got scared.

"Gotta be CHAOS 4." Baku assumed.

"Brutal... My guess is he's... hunting for Kiri." Gao assumed.

* * *

At the Forest, Kiri was sitting on the grass, looking at the monsters he took.

"Sorry, guys. Hold on a little longer." Kiri said.

"Kiri!" Joker came by to him, "Someone wicked this way comes!"

"Brutal is coming to take back these monsters."

"Should we confront him and give him juice?" Joker joked with a question.

"No. Let's avoid him and protect these!" Kiri swore as he placed them in his pocket protector. And then he run off to avoid, getting caught by Brutal and Joker followed.

* * *

At the riverbed, Gao and his friends came to Guru.

"Why'd he take off?!" Gao asked after noticing Kiri wasn't with him.

"I don't know! One minute, Kiri was here and the next thing, he's gone!" Tanuki explained, "Guru will be mad! He said to watch him!" Then Guru opened the door as he yawned after taking a nap.

"What a nap! What's going on here?" He asked.

* * *

Back at the forest, Joker and Kiri are still in the run in order to avoid, getting caught by Brutal as he appeared in pursuit of chasing them.

* * *

"He did to protect us." Guru found out the reason.

"I'm sorry, Guru! I tried my best!" Tanuku apologized desperately.

"I don't blame you at all. Kiri's a big boy, it's not his first rodeo. Which is by asking for help to begin with. All we can do now is wait." Guru recommended.

"Forget that!" Gao said as he and others came by, "You must be able to find out where Kiri is!" He requested as Guru thinks of his decision.

"Please! You have to!" Haruka pleaded.

"He's our friend!" Baku said.

"If we don't help him, he'll be done for!" Noboru said.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Gao said desperately.

"Alright, I'll do my best." Guru finally agreed to help find Kiri.

* * *

Back at the forest, Joker and Kiri are still running from Brutal.

"Don't freeze! He's gaining on us!" Joker said.

"I know!" Kiri said. But as they run, they stopped running as they saw a Buddyfight stage in the forest, the platforms are stone and the big hole are for the positions for the monsters, "No way. Look at this. It's a Fighting Stage!"

"Hail and blizzards! We felt right on to his icy trap!" Joker said as Brutal's Buddy appeared from the sky and landed on the ground and it roared at him.

"I guess I'll have to fight after all." Kiri said as he had no choice at the matter.

"That's right." He heard Brutal's voice as Brutal finally caught him, "No one has ever managed to successfully evade me before. Surrender, Miserea."

"Not before you tell me why you're hunting monsters." Kiri demand an explanation.

"That is not of your concern. Now where are the cards you took." Brutal demanded.

"They're right here." He pointed to his pocket protector, "But there's no way that I'm giving them to you!"

"Huh?"

"For the last time, why are you and your people kidnapping them?!"

"You're in no position to be making demands." Brutal said as he made up his mind, "Fine. You leave me no choice, Miserea." He cracked his knuckles, "Brace yourself. I'll annihilate you in a Buddyfight and take back my prey by brute force!" It got Kiri frustrated on his face.

"March Forth all ye fearless ones! Heartless weapons of extermination! Luminize! Demonic Rock Mech Trooper Platoon!" Brutal's Core Gadget is his black anklet in a shape of a coffin with two straps holding the leg, and the core is in the center.

"I shall achieve perfection! With each defeated piece! Luminize! Incomplete Puzzle!" Kiri luminized as they are in positon to Buddyfight.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Danger World!"

"And I'm with Legend World!"

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(B: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Further in the forest, Guru and the others are running as Guru spotted the Buddyfight on his crystal orb.

"We're getting closer!" Guru said after witnessing it.

"They're right there, pom poko pon!" Tanuki said.

"Entered the bloodhound!" Guru said as he and the others arrived.

"Thanks, guys. But please leave this to me." Kiri said.

"If that's how you want it."

"No way!" Gao refused.

"Respect my wishes!" Kiri said, "Brutal came for me, so it's up to me to defeat him!"

"My troops have first move. I Charge. And I Draw! I call Voracious Wolf-Gollum to the center!" He calls out a wolf like creature that is like part golem, "Show them the full power of our dual golem truth!" Wolf Golem roared, "And I equip Earth Cluster Demonic Rock Palm!" He equipped a rock gauntlet that has the CHAOS mark on his wrist of the gauntlet, "Now, your orders are... Wolf Golem! Go attack the fighter!" The Wolf Golem jumps up as he bites Kiri's arm, inflicting 2 damage, "Nicely done. In order to preserve my gauge, I now order you to destroy yourself!" Wolf Golem self-destructed.

"You see that, Baku?" Gao asked as he was surprised of seeing Brutal's monster, getting destroyed.

"Yeah! He destroyed himself after completing an attack, bro!" Baku said.

"Rock Palm's effect lets me draw one card!" Brutal draws a card due to his item's effect, "Which is why Wolf Golem's destroyed! Operation success! My turn is now over!"

* * *

(K: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(B: 10/ Item: Rock Palm/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"My turn! I Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip! Rune Staff!" He equipped his item, "Activate Rune Staff's ability!" He gained a gauge, "My gauge increases by 1! I call Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr to the center!" He called out his monster, "Hraesvelgr's effect lets me discard one hand card and draw one card!" He drew a card after he discarded a card, "Discarded card was Ice Blade Joker! Due to his ability... Buddycall to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Freeze!" Joker jumps as he transforms to his true form, "When I make my cold and elegant entrance, I'll go with some frosty toast, that'll leave the warmest hearts at chill!"

"I can't allow you to continue hunting after innocent monsters! Hraesvelgr, go attack the fighter!" Hraesvelgr makes its attack against Brutal as it inflicted one damage after striking, "Ice Blade Joker! It's your turn to attack!" He ordered his buddy to attack.

"The crystal thaw the frozen river! Glacier Attack!" Joker used his blade as he slashed Brutal, inflicting 2 damage.

"My turn is over."

* * *

(K: 9/ Item: Rune Staff/ G: 3: None/Hraesvelgr/Joker)

(B: 7/ Item: Rock Palm/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"I see. It seems you're plotting something... My forward assault will reduce you and your Buddy to ashes! Draw! Charge and Draw! Again, I call Voracious Wolf-Gollum to the left!" He called out his monster again, but this time on the left area, "Prepare to engage. My greatest warrior and most powerful weapon!" His Buddy clashed its knuckle as the eyes gleamed red, "To the right! I Buddycall Demonic Rock Mech Trooper, Dra-Gollum!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. His Buddy walked slowly to the right area, "7000 power. 5000 defense. And a critical of 3. He also increases the critical of my entire Duel Golem troop by 1!"

"Get out!" Kiri said as he was surprised, "That means the critical of the cards on his fields is 11!" He calculated the total amount of critical.

"Frosty!" Ice Blade Joker said.

"Cast! Raging Chained Strike!" He cast a spell, "This gives Mech Trooper, Dra-Gollum Double Attack!" Dra-Gollum was giving a boost as he roared, "And now I call Raiding Fal-gollum to the center!" He calls out a golem like eagle.

"That's five attacks in all. With the total critical of 17!" Kiri calculated as he got seriously nervous.

"My Demonic Rock Mech Trooper, Dra-Gollum has even more power." Brutal said.

"How can there be even more?" Kuguru asked nervously.

"Don't know, bro." Baku said.

"I hope Kiri can hold on with that much attacks." Haruka said as she believed.

"I know he will! Because he's bluffing!" Noboru assumed, "I gotta see it to believe it!"

"Oh, poor Kiri!" Chibi Panda said as he was concerned.

"I know." Gao agreed.

"Demonic Rock Mech Trooper! Lead us to victory!" He made the Kanji sign for Over, "Dra-Gollum! Overkill!" He made the second Kanji for kill as it became Overkill, "Overkill is a power that I can use only once in a Buddyfight! Dra-Gollum's Overkill lets me pay one gauge and increase the critical of all cards on the field by 2." He explained as his monsters are getting a boost.

"So that's a total critical of 27!" Kiri calculated as he was surprised that the monsters are drastically gained more critical.

"Hang on. What exactly is Overkill?" Chibi Panda wondered.

"A wicked power that Wisdom's clans developed." Guru explained, "And it's totally different from the power of Overturn that Batzz has regained."

"Why are you doing this?!" Kiri asked, "I sense that you're a good person!" It surprised Brutal, "Your fighting style is clean without any tricks! So why are you fighting for a criminal like Wisdom?!" He demanded an answer.

"Because Master Wisdom is the only person who can bring absolute peace to this World." He explained his answer, "Your orders! Dra-Gollum! Go attack Hraesvelgr!" Dra-Gollum jumps up to smashed Kiri's center monster.

"I cast! Oswira Gard!" Kiri cast, "I send Hrasevelgr to the Drop Zone!" He sacrificed his own monster as Dra-Gollum's attack failed, "My gauge goes up by 1 and I draw a card!" He gained a gauge as he drew a card. He looked at the card he drew as he got frustrated that he didn't get a good draw.

"Your orders are..." Kiri heard Brutal making his attack again, "Dra-Gollum! Double Attack the fighter!" In the dust of smoke, Dra-Gollum comes charging in as it attacks Kiri.

"I cast! Holy Grail!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"The attacks of my troop will conquer the enemy!" Brutal said, "When attacking, Dra-Gollum's ability destroys one monster on the field! Attack the fighter! And destroy that clown, Ice Blade Joker!" Wolf-Gollum used its tail as it pierced at Ice Blade Joker.

"I'm melting! Show no mercy for our enemies!" Ice Blade Joker said his last words as he got destroyed.

"No! Not Joker!" Kiri yelled as he cried and desperately cast, "Now I cast! Holy Grail!" He quickly nullified the attack.

"On the battlefield there's no room for mercy." Brutal said as Wolf-Gollum has been destroyed due to Dra-Gollum's effect, "Due to Palm's effect, I draw one card." He drew one card, "The only comfort I can offer my fallen soldiers is victory. To prove that their sacrifice and toil was honorable and not in vain. That is the duty of one who commands! Fal-Gollum! Attack the fighter!" Fal-Gollum strikes at Kiri, "When attacking, Fal-Gollum's ability lets him destroy an opponent's item!" Kiri's Rune Staff was destroyed due to the effect. Then Fal-Gollum continues attacking Kiri, inflicting 4 damage, "If you would just turned a blind eye to our monster hunting, you would not have suffered so much pain." Brutal explained the consequences as Fal-Gollum has been destroyed due to its' effect.

"I can't. I just can't ignore him." Kiri said as he felt sorry for Brutal for working with Wisdom, "Wisdom's wrong and must be stopped!" He yelled, "Guess I'll start with you! And I'll do whatever it takes!" He swore, which cause Brutal to grow in frustration.

"Then prepare to lose, Miserea."

"Kiri, no! You can't take that attack!" Gao yelled but it was too late as Brutal makes his attack.

"All who stand in my way of duty will suffer!" Brutal comes charging to attack Kiri, "Earth Cluster Demonic Rock Palm!" He strikes at Kiri with a final blow, inflicting 5 damage as the match ended quickly.

* * *

(K: 0/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(B: 9/ Item: Rock Palm/ G: 4: None/None/Dra-Gollum)

* * *

As Kiri lost the match, he was thrown off after the impact of the item hits. Guru managed to caught him in time.

"No! What have you done?!" Guru yelled.

"Miserea... I hold you in great respect for facing my troops in fair combat." Brutal said. Guru got frustration as he reached into Kiri's pocket, returning the CHAOS monsters back to Brutal as he grabs them.

"This is what you came for, right?! Take them and leave!" He yelled, "Before I change my mind!"

"Mission complete." Brutal said after successfully retrieving the cards back, "You're as honorable as you are great." He turned but stopped, "I'm not about to take on the legendary Bunbuku and the Demon Lord Dragon at the same time." He then leaves.

"I won't let you off so easily, pig nut!" Batzz yelled angrily as he transforms to his true evolved form. But then Brutal's Buddy, release a fiery attack, landing it on Batzz.

"Agh! Why you!" Batzz yelled but then all of the sudden, the fire is started spreading to the trees with Brutal and his Buddy out of sight, "Where'd they go? Bunch of chickens!" He yelled, "Mark my words! Next time, I see you, I'll crush you!" He yelled as he stabbed the ground with his weapon. Meanwhile, Gao and his friends are checking on Kiri after being defeated.

"Try to hang on, Kiri!" Gao said after checking on him.

"Can he hear you?" Chibi Panda wondered.

"Move your fingers." Kuguru said.

"Come on! Say something, Kiri!" Haruka said.

"No. We gotta get that guy." Noboru said as he swore revenge.

"I can't believe that Kiri lost the fight." Gaito said.

"All because of that Brutal's Overkill." Minako said as she thinks, 'Does that mean my sister possess that power too?' She wondered.

"Yes, his enemy is unbelievably strong." Abygale said.

"Guru! Brutal actually used Overkill, pom poko pon!" Tanuki informed to Guru after seeing the Overkill that Brutal used, "You must act!"

"They seem moral like that must be dealt with swiftly." Guru said, "The only thing to counter the power of the Mirage Card stolen by Wisdom. Is the power of another Mirage Card."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"We are going to show one card for this chapter! And it'll be a female knight mon-" He was about to explain but Daisuke punched him.

"Don't say it yet, I'm supposed to do it."

"But I wanted to try!"

"Tell you what. You'll do it at the next chapter."

"Really?" Ryuusei asked as Daisuke nodded, "Thank you!" He takes Daisuke's hands and shakes it quickly, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay okay. Now let's begin." He let go of Ryuusei's hands as he snapped his finger, revealing the card. It shows a slightly toned, female, dragon/human hybrid with long red hair, yellow eyes, a fair skin tone, red, crystallized dragon wings, and scarlet red scales on the top part of her body. She wears a rose pink, cybernetic, knight armor for her chest arms and shoulders with a black leotard underneath, and yellow rings of light on her ankles. Her weapon of chose is a pair of futuristic, ruby crystal orbs that forms in blades when attacking, "This is the first female Cosmic monster, I don't know if she is the first. Anyways, this is Cosmic Knight, Yume. A size 2 monster with 5000 power and defense. And a critical of 2. She has a Soulguard ability. When this card enters the field in the left or right area, I can put one card from the drop zone in to this card's soul."

"So it's like one of our comrades, giving its life to her." Ryuusei said.

"It's almost to the Photonic Gears, except that that ability doesn't compare it, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I get ya."

"For the next chapter will be having the preparations for the creations of the second Mirage Card. But there will be some trouble along the way."

"Do you think that Guru will have the time to make it because Wisdom's CHAOS Four can stop him?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. Give us a review of what you think and provide us with more ideas. Like in the last chapter. GreenD109 has been a good supportive our story. Please give our thanks to him. We'll see you soon. Bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	29. Preparations for the 2nd Mirage Card

Chapter 29: Preparations for the 2nd Mirage Card

* * *

"On the last chapter!" Chibi Panda said after he pulls out his Holy Sword, "Gao's friend, Kiri rescued three monsters that were kidnapped by Brutal of CHAOS 4! But Brutal tracked Kiri down and defeated him in a fantastic Buddyfight. Surprising him with an incredible power called Overkill! Which let Kiri unconscious. Now we know that Wisdom and his goons have the power of Overkill..." He transformed to his true form, "We gotta be extra careful with them!"

* * *

The next day, at the riverbed, near Guru's house. Kiri was lying in bed after getting beaten up by Brutal, he was sleeping in pain.

"He took the turned up damage, pom poko pon. If he were human, he'd be a goner for sure." Tanuki said as Guru checked on him and used his hand to try and heal him, "You're giving him your life energy?" He asked, "But you're risking your own life by doing that."

"Not quite. It was just a bit." Guru said.

* * *

At the CHAOS Company...

"What's this abnormal energy reading?" Wisdom asked as he was looking at the data on screen, "It's identical to the emissions of my Mirage Card. This can't be right." He turned to Brutal, "Do it again. Contrast it with everything we've gathered on Bunbuku so far. Then send me the result." Brutal then recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the unknown wasteland, there were landmines as a war was taking place. Brutal was laying on the dead tree as he was injured during a battle, he carried a gun beside him._

 _"There's no way I'm getting out of this." Brutal said as he was beginning to lose hope. But then someone was walking through the fields as Wisdom came by. Brutal saw him as he quickly stands up and pulls out his gun and pointed at Wisdom, "Stay right where you are!" He demanded._

 _"You must be the famous mercenary that they call Brutal." Wisdom said as he continues walking._

 _"I'm warning you! Don't come any closer!"_

 _"Put that guy down." Wisdom advised._

 _"You're walking through a minefield." He reminded him about the dangers of the minefield._

 _"They won't harm me. I cannot die. Because I am one of the chosen ones. And now so are you, my friend."_

 _"I don't understand." Brutal got confused._

 _"It's simple. I'm a chosen one and now you've been chosen by me. I am Wisdom." He introduced himself to Brutal.  
_

 _"Wisdom?" Brutal asked._

 _"Yes. I'm the one who's going to upgrade the world. It's my goal to bring complete peace to the Earth." He explained his intentions._

 _"Bring complete peace?" He realized, "So you can stop these awful wars from happening?"_

 _"That. And much more. I'll grant your wish. If you join." He offered._

* * *

'After that day, Master Wisdom became my superior officer. Then Sakate came around.

"As we thought. He plans to make a second Mirage Card." Sakate said.

"So? Let's just take that one too." Keisetsu recommended.

"Shall I. Go retrieve it?" Tenko asked.

"No." Wisdom said as he smiled evilly, "The last thing this world needs is another Mirage Card. Do whatever it takes to stop Bunbuku." He gave an order to prevent the Mirage Card from being created.

* * *

Back at Guru's house...

"He's so peaceful." Kuguru said after looking at Kiri, who is resting peacefully.

"He's gonna be okay now." Kanata said.

"Yeah. Thanks to Guru's gift of life energy." Athora said.

"It's so nice of him to help Kiri!" Haruka said. Then Kiri is starting to wake up, "He's awake!"

"Hey, guys..." Kiri said as he noticed his friends are here with him, "What happened?" He asked.

"Just try and save your strength." Gao advised.

"And get plenty of rest." Batzz advised. Outside, Gaito, Abygale, and Minako are outside.

"He's lucky to be alive." Abygale said.

"You sure you don't want to go back inside?" Minako asked.

"I'm afraid it won't be necessary for us." Gaito said, "Besides he still needs some rest for all of this."

"The power of Overkill is terrifying." Abygale said.

"He'll pay for this." Gaito swore as Minako thinks. Gaito looked at her, "Are you worried that your sister might have Overkill too?" He asked.

"Huh?" She said. And then she looked down, "Maybe. But if that's the case." She held her arm tight, "How am I going to reach her?"

"Try reaching to her heart." Gaito said as it surprised her a little.

"She is your sister. You were meant to save her, no matter what." Abygale said.

"And like we promise, we will do what we can to help save your sister."

"Gaito..."

"Once we save her, you two will have time to talk about."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're here for me."

* * *

Later. Guru assembled everyone in front of his house.

"The Mirage Card that Wisdom stole has turned into The CHAOS. Is something that yours truly actually created." Guru referred to himself as he was the one who created the card. Which made everyone shock of reaction, "Why so surprised? I've told you this." He recalled.

"We thought you were joking as always." Batzz assumed.

"It's difficult to know when you're being serious sometimes." Chibi Panda said.

"Hang on a sec, Guru. Are you honestly saying what I think you're saying?" Gao asked as he realized something what Guru meant.

"There's no other way. Given the circumstances, I've made up my mind. Help you all defeat Wisdom, I'm gonna make you a new Mirage Card." Guru decided.

"Whoa, that'd be awesome, Guru!"

"Can you really make one?" Kanata asked.

"Darn tootin I am!" Guru said with confidence in his mouth.

"You make it sound like it's easy to make already." Minako said.

"Well, of course it's easy! I made it after all! But those thugs from the CHAOS Company might try and stop me!"

"We'll help." Athora offered.

"That's what I'm counting on. Until I finish making it, you all must keep those goons at bay." Guru explained the situation as they got surprised, "Don't be afraid. I know you can do it. You're our only hope."

"I won't let you down." Gao said with determination.

"You can leave it to us." Gaito said.

"You can count on it!" Minako said.

"We'll protect you. No matter what." Kanata swore.

"Now, I have one more difficult thing to ask of you." Guru said.

"What's that?" Gao asked.

"Who wants a burrito!" Guru asked excitedly as he held out two big foods in his hands. Four of them fell.

"That's not even a difficult question at all!" Minako yelled.

"It's time. I must be leaving now." Abygale said to Gaito.

"Okay." Gaito said as Abygale leaves. Minako turns to Gaito and walks to him.

"You sure about this, Gaito?" She asked.

"It must be done. This is Abygale's destiny. I have to let it happen." He said. Gao then turned and saw Abygale leaving, transforming to his true form.

"Huh? Where's he going?" Gao asked, "You guys have a fight or something?"

"Not that." Gaito replied, "He's going to try evolve before we face off against Wisdom."

"And you and your girlfriend are not coming along?" Gao wondered.

"I said she's not my girlfriend! And besides, we cannot help him." Gaito said, "Abygale's evolved before without help from anyone. I've learned that it's best to let him fight and train on his own schedule. Especially now with the trouble he's having. He just can't seem to evolve further."

"That's rough." Gao said.

"And there's nothing that we can do for him... but wait." Gaito said.

"Gaito..." She said as she touched his shoulder.

"Minako?"

"You don't have to worry. You can handle this. I know you and Abygale can pull it off."

"Alright, boys. Here's the list of Mirage Card materials that I'm gonna need." Guru wrote down the list as he handed to Baku.

"You're asking us to get them, bro?" Baku asked as he referred to himself and Noboru.

"You trust us with such an important job?" Noboru asked.

"That's exactly the point." He held out his peace sign, "Nobody would expect me to trust you."

"Geez thanks, I guess." Baku said sarcastically as he and Noboru got surprised.

* * *

At the waterfall near the forest, Abygale was meditating at the waterfall.

'Time is of the essence. I must evolve quickly.' Abygale thinks. But then he heard something, coming from above, it was a log floating the river as it was falling into the waterfall. It was heading towards as it got crashed.

* * *

 _Yesterday at night. Guru and Abygale were in a discussion._

 _"Please tell me how I can gain the power of Overturn like Batzz?" Abygale asked._

 _"The foundation of your evolution is said. It hinges on something lacking within you." Guru explained to him._

* * *

Out of thought, Abygale managed to survived from the log as he was laying on the ground.

"Something... that I'm lacking. Hm?" Abygale woke up, "What happened?" He looked as he noticed his right arm got bandaged.

"Don't push yourself too hard." He heard a voice.

"Gaito?" Abygale asked as his blurry vision, he sees Gaito. But in clear view, it was actually Gao.

"Are you alright, Abygale?" Gao asked.

"I'm fine. For a second there, I thought Minako would be here but I guess I was wrong." He said.

"Hey. She's not my girlfriend, you know." Gao said.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Gaito and Minako told me everything. I got worried and came looking for you. And I found you right here passed out by the waterfall." Gao explained.

"I see." Abygale said as he stands up. Then they went to the lake as they took a walk, "Guru said that I was lacking something. Once I know what that is, I should be able to evolve. I want the power of Overturn, like Batzz." Gao then smiled as he understood Abygale's feelings. Then he handstand, "Dare I ask?" Gao then picked up a stick while handstand as he draws it on the ground.

"Just think about the word 'Overturn'. It's literally about turning something over." He drew the kanji for Overturn, "When Batzz finally trusted me enough to tell me about his past, I was so happy, I could've done a handstand."

"If I understand what you're saying, Batzz had to change in order to gain the power of Overturn. So then perhaps I will need an emotional shift of my own." Abygale said as he understood the solution of his evolution.

"I don't really know for sure, but that's what happened before he evolved."

"I'm glad you found me. I've been going at this training all wrong." He realized his mistake.

* * *

Back at Guru's house, Kuguru, Haruka, Gaito, and Minako are checking on Kiri as he woke up.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to be so much trouble for you." Kiri apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault, you know." Minako said.

"She's right. The bigger issue is the CHAOS Company." Gaito said as Joker came out.

"Freeze!" Joker said, "Gaito has. Gaito is." He tries to think of a joke, but couldn't, "Can't think of anything funny!"

"Seriously? You couldn't think of a right pun?" Minako asked.

"Oh, hey I got one!" Kuguru thought of something.

"Oooh! Tell us, Kuguru!" Haruka said excitedly.

"Gaito's easy to embarrass." Kuguru said as Gaito sweatdropped.

"I'll see myself out." Joker returned to the deck.

"Well, that's a laugh there." Minako said sarcastically.

"I never seen him so upset though." Gaito said.

"I'll say. Before you came in, Joker was crying his eyes out. He's pretty broken up about Kiri getting hurt by Brutal." Kuguru said.

"Poor guy." Gaito said as he felt sorry for Joker.

"Yeah I know how he feels." Minako said.

"If our situations were reversed, I'm sure I would've been crying too. Not to mention your girlfriend will be the one who cries the most." Kiri said as he joked.

"I said she's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled as Kiri chuckled.

"Crying together, laughing together, and sometimes arguing with each other. Having emotional bond is what being a Buddy's all about." He explained as it surprised Gaito, "See? We are together, no matter what."

"Together..." Gaito said, "No matter what."

"Just like me and you, right?" Minako asked as Gaito was a bit surprised and nodded.

"Do you want to go see Abygale?" Kiri asked as he pull out a card as it shines, "I can take you to him."

* * *

Back at the waterfall, the light shines as Abygale noticed the light, seeing that Kiri, Gaito, and Minako are together. It surprised Abygale for seeing them here.

"Gaito!" Abygale run towards his Buddy and Gaito did the same. And then they met up with each other.

"You're not going with him, Minako?" Kiri asked as Minako shook her head.

"It's their moment. Wouldn't wanna interfere." She said as Kiri chuckled.

"You really do care for them, don't you?"

"Yeah, well. I hope Gaito will feel the same."

"Abygale..." Gaito said as he turned his head to the right a little, "There's something that I have to say to you." He turned to face his Buddy, "And it's... well it's something important."

"Okay, what is it?" Abygale asked.

"You and I are Buddies. So in good times and bad times, I want to feel what you're feeling and that includes during training too." Gaito explained as Abygale was surprised, "Now I know, that you don't want anybody's help. But just let me try." He requested.

"I feel..." Abygale said, "I don't know. I can't really explain." He then floated up as he began to shine.

"Abygale?" Gaito asked.

"What's going on?" Minako asked as Kiri smiled.

"I feel like, like the entire world has turned over!" He transformed as he evolved to his new form.

Gao was amazed, "No way!"

"Did he actually...?!" Minako asked.

"He really did it." Kiri said as he knew that Abygale and Gaito would eventually did it.

"The power of Overturn!" Gaito said as the light shines brightly.

* * *

Back at Guru's house. Guru was doing his laundry, the old fashion way at the river as he sense something.

"I knew you'd find what was lacking in Abygale." Guru said, "Power of Overturn can only be born when Buddy's completely help one another and achieving their best. Now then..." He continues his laundry, "It's high time that I stop preparing myself to deal with my own fate."

* * *

At the stadium where the World Buddy Masters took place...

"Come on, you're not going to make the Mirage Card in here." Batzz assumed after the group meet up with each other.

"No, we're just passing through. The real work will be done at the Mirage Shrine." Guru explained.

"Mirage Shrine?" Gao asked.

"You got it? Now we just gotta open the gate first."

"You mean it's in another World."

"You darn tootin it is!" Guru said as he begins channeling his power and throws it, opening up a portal gate, "There lies the path we must take!" He takes Baku and Noboru's hands, "You two ready?" He asked as he jumps up, dragging them with him with the bags of materials for the Mirage Card.

"I'll camouflage the gate so no one else tries to enter!" Tanuki said as he follows Guru, "You guys stand guard!" He said as the gate closed the moment he entered.

"You got it!" Gao said.

"We won't let you down!" Chibi Panda said.

"I kinda wish I could go to the Mirage Shrine." Kanata said.

"Well, that is a wishful thinking. Unfortunately, we have to stand guard here." Minako said.

"She's right. But there's always next time." Athora said.

* * *

At the unknown world, the fog covers up the entire forest, lies in the center of the forest, reveals a ancient shrine. The gate opens up as Guru, Baku, and Noboru made it to their destination.

"So where exactly are we anyway?" Noboru asked.

"I think we're in a parallel world, bro." Baku assumed the obvious fact, "Just like what Minako said earlier." He looked around, "But with all this fog, it's hard to tell."

"Tah-dah! Leave that to me!" Guru said as he raise up a twisted tissue paper as he put it in his nose, which cause it to tickle his nose, "Tickle, tickle." He then began to sneeze as Noboru and Baku hold on because the pressure of the sneeze blew the fog away, clearing the forest.

"Is that..." Noboru asked as he noticed the mountain hill.

"Could it be..." Baku said.

"Yep. The Mirage Shrine." Guru said.

"We better hurry!" Tanuki said anxiously.

* * *

Outside the stadium, Brutal was walking after founding out where Guru will be. He has a angry look on face after receiving his orders.

* * *

Inside, Batzz felt a presence.

"It's Brutal. He's here!" Batzz said as the others saw him, coming in.

"I'm looking for Bunbuku." Brutal said.

"Is that him?" Abygale asked after seeing Brutal.

"It is." Gaito said.

"No doubt that's the same guy who fought Kiri last time." Minako said.

"I must stop the creation of the Mirage Card." Brutal explained.

"Too late!" Gao said.

"I challenge you to a Buddyfight!" Gaito requested as he volunteer himself.

"You sure?" Gao asked.

"You can handle this, right?" Minako asked.

"Yes, Gao. Minako. I can defeat him." Gaito said.

"Understood." Gao agreed to let Gaito fight Brutal.

"Good luck." She gave a thumb up.

"Yeah, we've got your back, man."

"If you can defeat me, I'll tell you where Guru is." Gaito settled his condition to Brutal.

"I agree. I will accept your challenge!" Brutal agrees as he pull out his Core Deck, "Brutal of the Martial Arts, will fight you with the utmost honor!" They got into their positions for their battle.

"I will decide you destiny! Decimating Black Dragons! Luminize! Dark hour has begun!"

"March Forth all ye fearless! Heartless weapons of extermination! Luminize! Demonic Rock Mech Trooper Platoon!" Both luminized the arena has been set for them.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Darkness Dragon World!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(B: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Kay, I have the first move! I Charge and Draw! I call to the center! Black Crest Dragon, Ladyzie!" He calls out a black dragon with four wings. It wears a armor on the wings and shoulders, has a yellow scarf, four orange horns and spears on the wings, "Black Crest will now lead me to victory!" He paid one gauge as he equips the mark on his hand, "I equip! Black Crest, Gale Emblem!" He has a black dragon emblem on his hand, "Ladyzie! Go attack the fighter!" Ladyzie used its spears as it attacks Brutal, inflicting 2 damage, "Final Phase!" Gaito declared, "I cast!" The shadow of Abygale wraps around Gaito, paying 3 life as the chandeliers descended, "Impact! Death Count Requiem!" Gaito wears his armor after fusing with Abygale, "These are the flames of your fate. My turn is now over!"

* * *

(G: 7/ Item: Gale Emblem/ G: 2: None/Ladyzie/None)

(B: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Back at the Mirage Shrine forest. Guru and the others are walking up the mountain to reach the shrine.

"Now you two better not wander off and get lost, you hear?" Guru advised.

"In order to protect the shrine from bad guys, the forest is constantly changing." Tanuki explained.

"Greenhorns like you are bound to get lost with all the trails twisting and turning like mystical mice." Guru said as it made Baku and Noboru very surprised.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Here are my orders! Wolf-Gollum! On the right! Frontal Assault on Ladyzie!" Brutal ordered his monster as Wolf-Gollum used its tail to strike at Ladyzie, destroying it at once.

"When Ladyzie is destroyed, I can then use it's ability to..." He drew a card, "Draw one card and call a size one or less Black Dragon! To center! I call! Black Crest Dragon, Earlbow!" He call out Earlbow to the center, "And Gale Emblem's ability... Increases my life by 1 when a Black Dragon's destroyed!" Gaito regained one life.

"Here are my orders! Wolf-Gollum! Destroy yourself!" Brutal ordered as it self-destructed itself, "With Rock Palm's effect, I draw one card." He drew a card, "Here are my orders. Wolf-Gollum on the left! Attack Earlbow!" Wolf-Gollum used its tail as it whips at Earlbow, destroying it at once.

"Due to Earlbow's destruction, my gauge and life points will increase!" Gaito said as he gained 2 gauges and regained 2 life, back to the original 10 life points.

"Cool!" Kanata complimented.

"Yep. Looks like Gaito's back to his original 10 again. And it also looks like Brutal's back to square one." Minako said.

"Destroy yourself!" Wolf-Gollum self-destructed due to it's effect. Brutal then makes his move as he goes to attack Gaito. He strikes at him, inflicting 3 damage, "The operation's complete. My troop's turn is over." He declared.

* * *

(G: 7/ Item: Gale Emblem/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(B: 8/ Item: Rock Palm/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"That's one." Gaito sends the card to the chandelier on the left as it extinguished.

* * *

Back at the Mirage Shrine. They finally reached to the shrine.

"Alright, we're here!" Guru said after they made it, "Let's commence with the preparations!"

"What's first again?" Tanuki asked as Guru set up a hot plate with big pot on it, lighting up.

"Boil the water!" Guru explained the first step.

"Don't just stand there! Bring over the materials!" Tanuki demanded as they bring the bags with the materials.

"He for real?" Baku asked as he and Noboru got a dull look on their faces.

"How's he gonna make a card out of this?" Noboru asked.

* * *

"Now, it's our turn." Abygale said.

"Draw. I Charge and... I Draw! My turn is over." Gaito declared his turn end, without making a single move.

* * *

At Guru's house, Kugura and Haruka are watching the match on Kiri's orb.

"Wait a minute, that's it? He ended his turn without doing anything?" Haruka asked.

"I don't understand. Why did he do that?" Kugura asked.

"Because that is a great move he made." Kiri said as it got them confused.

* * *

Back at the Mirage Shrine, the water boiled in the pot.

"Now, do as I say. First, you must put the empty milk bottles into the pot." Guru explained his instructions.

"Really? What good will that do?" Noboru asked sarcastically.

"Give them to me!" Guru yelled.

"Okay, relax." Noboru said as he sweatdropped and then he handed the bottles to Guru as Guru placed them into the pot.

"Now the placemat goes in next!" Baku handed the placemat as he placed it in the pot, "Follow by the umbrella!" Noboru handed him the umbrella as he throws it in, "And the tricky part, the time of this is crucial!" He placed a huge magnet and a pottery into the pot, "Lastly..." He brought out his stick, "I'll need my magic stick to stir the ingredients to liquid perfection!" He began stirring the pot, "Stir! Stir! Stir!"

"This has to be one of his terrible jokes, bro." Baku assumed after seeing what Guru is doing.

"Unless he lost his mind." Noboru assumed too.

* * *

Back at the match. It was Brutal's turn as he draws and Charge and Draw.

"It's foolish of you for holding out until my third turn. Don't forget, I have the power of Overkill! Once again, I call Veracious Wolf-Gollum to the left!" He calls another Wolf-Gollum again, "And to the right, I Buddycall Demonic Rock Mech Trooper Dra-Gollum!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. The platform closes as Dra-Gollum lands on it, "I cast. Raging Chain Strikes! Which gives Dra-Gollum, Double Attack! I call to the center, Raiding Fal-Gollum!" He calls it out to the center, "Demonic Rock Mech Trooper! Lead us to victory!" He used his hand to make the sign, 'Over', "Dra-Gollum!" He makes the second kanji for Kill to make Overkill, "Overkill! All of my troopers on my field increase their critical by 2!" His monsters gain the power, "And now commence a group attack! With a total of 27 damage!"

* * *

At Guru's house...

"This doesn't look good." Haruka said.

"But the moment of truth... You can do it, Gaito." Kiri said as he believed Gaito will win.

* * *

"Here's my orders! Fal-Gollum! Go attack the fighter!" Fal-Gollum dives at Gaito, destroying his Gale Emblem, along with his 4 life, "Fal-Gollum! Destroy yourself!" Fal-Gollum self-destructed due to his effect, "Wolf-Gollum! Attack!" Wolf-Gollum attacks Gaito.

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito cast as he created illusions of himself, evading the attack.

"Wolf-Gollum! Destroy yourself!" Wolf-Gollum self-destructed due to its effect, "Dra-Gollum! Attack the fighter!" Dra-Gollum plans to makes it finishing blow at Gaito.

"I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and regained one life.

"You reduced it to 0? No matter! My Dra-Gollum has Double Attack!" Brutal said as his Buddy is going to make a secondary attack.

"I cast! Black Cloth Blade!" Gaito cast as the blades of darkness covers Gaito, blocking the attack, "You see, Black Cloth Blade, can also nullify an attack." Brutal landed in the center, angrily.

"Brace yourself for my full power attack!" Brutal comes charging at Gaito with all his might.

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" He cast as he avoided the attack, "That's two." He sent the second card as the second chandelier extinguished.

"He may have gotten out of that turn unscathed. But..." Batzz said.

* * *

At Guru's home...

"The only way he can trigger Death Count Requiem, is by withstanding Brutal's attacks for one more turn." Kiri explained.

"What's gonna happen?" Haruka asked.

"Just wait and see."

* * *

"Destiny, bring me the victory I've been waiting for! Draw! And Charge and... now I Draw!"

"I respect you for honoring the code by fighting courageously and fairly. But as you lack hand cards and monsters. This battle will end with my victory." Brutal said.

* * *

"Not true. There is another fate." Kiri said.

* * *

'Gaito. You got one shot at this. Make the time right.' Minako thinks as she pray for Gaito's luck.

"I won't grant you time to repent! You deserve to lose and become burden by regret! Buddycall to the center!" He paid 2 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life, "Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Abygale landed on the center as he transformed to his newly evolved form.

"Behold! My glorious form after undergoing a new evolution!" Abygale evolved in his original form except his armor is almost the same a Batzz except his wing are golden thunder colored.

"Time for... the power of destiny!" Gaito said as Brutal became surprised.

"Now he has it too?!" Brutal asked as he noticed something as well.

"Overturn Black Death Dragon!" Gaito used his hand to create the kanji for Over, "Abygale!" He creates the second kanji for Turn, "Overturn! My turn is now over!" He declared.

"Curse you. What are you planning?" Brutal demands to know Gaito's strategy.

* * *

At Guru's house...

"It's over already?" Kuguru asked as she got confused.

"But that Overturn doesn't seem to be helpful, is it?" Haruka asked.

"No, it's just the beginning." Kiri said.

"So you've devoted to your strategy till the end. Very well. It's my troops' turn!" Brutal said.

"I despair at your destiny. Because your turn is already over." Gaito said.

"But how?!" Brutal asked as he got surprised.

"We demonstrate the power of Overturn by forcing your turn to now end! That's three." Gaito placed the third card for the Impact.

"Now I see your strategy." Brutal realized the plan as Gaito threw the card as the final one is extinguished.

"These are the flames of your fate. Now when your third turn, no matter how many life points you have, your time has flickered out." The chandeliers are destroyed as Abygale merges with Gaito as he breaks out and sliced Brutal, "Vanish into darkness!" He destroyed Brutal as the match ended.

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/Abygale/None)

(B: 0/ Item: Rock Palm/ G: 0: None/None/Dra-Gollum)

* * *

"I win." Gaito declared his victory.

"Alright! Gaito did it!" Minako cheered.

"Their Overturn is amazing too!" Gao said as he was amazed after seeing Gaito's Overturn.

"Yeah." Batzz nodded in agreement, "It's extraordinary."

* * *

"Great Buddyfight, guys." Kiri said, "I knew he can do it."

* * *

Back at the shrine. Guru continues stirring up the pot.

"Don't let small pits escape and show who's funky? So who's right?" Guru sings along while stirring.

"Is there any point to this?" Noboru asked as he and Baku were sitting down on the ground.

"No." Baku said.

* * *

At the stage, the roof opens up.

"Looks like you got creamed, Brutal!" A familiar voice said as he laughed.

"Sounds like Sakate!" Gao said as he recognize the voice.

"Look! He's up!" Chibi Panda said as he saw Sakate with Keisetsu and Tenko.

"You, pig knot!" Batzz insulted.

"We'll have to finish what you couldn't." Sakate said.

"Our mission. Is to stop. Guru Bunbuku." Tenko said.

"Yeah! He is ours!" Keisetsu said as they jump into the portal as it was mysteriously appeared and entered.

"No, wait!" Minako said as she ran after them.

"Minako! Stop!" Gaito yelled.

"We have to follow them!" Gao recommended.

"Yeah!"

"Count me in!" Chibi Panda as he joins in.

"We should go and help them!" Gaito said.

"And help her as well." Abygale said.

"You with me?" Kanata asked his Buddy.

"You bet!" Athora agreed.

"No, wait!" Brutal yelled but it was too late as they entered into the portal, "Should I go after them?" He made up his mind, "No. First, I need to report in with Master Wisdom."

* * *

Back at the CHAOS Company. Brutal informed Wisdom of his information on screen.

"I see. Don't worry. Leave it to me and return to HQ immediately."

"Sir." Brutal said as Wisdom close off the communication.

"Brutal's report has helped me to determine Bunbuku's current location. This world does not need two Mirage cards." Wisdom swore his objective with his Buddy, Geargod VII in progress of completion, "The creation of the new Mirage card is not something I can allow. I'll use all of my power to stop." Geargod VII has been rebooted as its eye appeared.

* * *

At the dark room...

"That card will be mine. If Wisdom gets him before me, I'll make sure to snatch it away. And this time... it won't be just the card, that tyrant will be mine to control." He said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"We are going to show one card! It took a while for this chapter to be completed though."

"Don't push it. We all have tough lives anyway. So put that aside for now and start off with the next card. Presenting now!" He clapped his hands twice, revealing the next card. It shows a crimson red meteor heading straight to Armorknight Cerburus "A" and hitting him, exploding on impact, "This is spell called Big Bang Payback. I can only cast this card if a monster on my field is destroy or if I'm dealt with 2 damage or more during the opponent's turn. I can cast it by putting the top two cards from my deck into the drop zone & paying 1 gauge. It's also a counterspell. By choosing one card on the opponent's field and destroy that chosen card. If that chosen card is a monster, I can draw 2 cards. And if that chosen card is an item, I can put the top card of my deck into the gauge instead. But I can only cast "Big Bang Payback" once per turn."

"Wow, it's like Big Bang Tyrant, Jupiter. Except with different abilities." Ryuusei said.

"Yeah..." Daisuke said as he feels down.

"Oh right. Wisdom still has him."

"We'll get him back before it's too late. Anyways, the next chapter will be about reaching the shrine to save Guru. But a little battle will be along the way. Let's hope Wisdom won't get him before us. Give us a review of what you think and provide us with some ideas. Keep on supporting us! Until then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	30. Sisterly Battle Minako vs Tenko

Chapter 30: Sisterly Battle. Minako vs Tenko

* * *

"Last time on Buddyfight X...!" Chibi Panda said as he pull out his sword, "Guru took Baku and Noboru to the secret Mirage Shrine, to make a new Mirage Card! And Gaito had a Buddyfight with Brutal, but found himself in tough against Dra-Gollum's Overkill! But Abygale surprise the toughest member of the CHAOS 4 with his Overturn and force his turn to end! It was amazing! But then out of nowhere, Sakate, Keisetsu, and Tenko showed up! They went after Guru to try and stop him from making a Mirage Card, so we followed them and try to intervene!" Chibi Panda said desperately.

* * *

At the Mirage Shrine, in the foggy forest, Sakate, Keisetsu, and Tenko are in the run, trying to find Guru to stop him of completing the Mirage Card.

"Stop!" Gao yelled as he and the others are trying to catch up to them.

"We can't see anything through this fog." Chibi Panda said.

"We'll never catch them like this." Gao said.

"What are we gonna do?" Minako asked.

"We just have to find Guru before they do!"

"But he's at..." Minako said.

"The Mirage Shrine." Gaito said.

"Sure but none of us have ever been there before." Kanata said, "We don't know the way."

"A challenging task through this dense fog." Abygale said.

"Must I do everything for you? My great power will blow it all away, forest and all!" Batzz boasted as he transforms to his true form.

"Hold it! Guru and our friends are somewhere in this forest!" Athora warned.

"This is bad!" Gao said as he pulled out his Buddy card, "Stop it, Batzz! Just think for a second!" He then quickly reverted Batzz back to his small form.

"What's up, kid?!" Batzz asked.

"You almost blew away Guru and our friends!" Gao yelled.

* * *

At the mountain side, Sakate, Keisetsu, and Tenko are trying to find Guru in the fog.

"I am. Unable. To find. The whereabouts. Of Guru Bunbuku." Tenko said.

"It's this blasted fog. There's something off about this place." Sakate said after looking around.

"And now his annoying pals have followed us here. This might not be as easy as we thought." Keisetsu said.

"Shall I. Inform Master Wisdom. About this?" Tenko recommended.

"I don't think so! I'm the one who's gonna stop that relic. You two just take care of those other peons." Sakate said.

"I do not. Comprehend that order." Tenko said.

"Yeah. She's right. You've been holding us back all this time. Now you think you can handle Bunbuku?" Keisetsu asked sarcastically.

"Please. I'm stronger than you two any day of the week." Sakate said.

"Irrelevant. Your power. Is incomprehensible. Between me. And Keisetsu." Tenko said.

"What was that?!"

"Yeah. Keep believing your fantasy. But we won't let your incompetence affect this mission." Keisetsu said as he equipped the golden wristband on his wrist with his weapon, revealing his sword, "Laevateinn! Can you detect him?" He asked his item.

"Yes, Master." His item said in a female voice, "I sense a massive surge of life energy from that direction." It pointed the direction on the left.

"Smell you later!" Keisetsu said as he heads off to the direction to find Guru.

"That punk..." He turned to Tenko, "You're not planning on finding Guru Bunbuku yourself, are you?" He asked.

"Master Wisdom. Order me. To find Guru Bunbuku. And stop him. From completing. The Mirage Card." Tenko said, "I must. Follow that order."

"Huh? Since when are you so loyal to Master Wisdom?" He asked.

"For as long. As I can. Remember." She said as she felt something and turned her head.

"Huh? What are you looking at?" He asked.

"The life energy. It's coming." She pointed the direction on the right, "Over there."

"Huh? Are you blind or something with that mask on? Keisetsu just pointed out..." He was about to finish talking but Tenko pulled out here core gadget near him.

"Do not question. My senses. They do not. fail so easily. My expectations. Is that. Guru is there. And I. Will find him." She then stepped back as she heads to the direction she's going.

"Tch. Girls. I don't get why Master Wisdom had to hired the likes of her. Come on, Kid Ibuki!" Sakate calls out his Buddy.

"They really rubs me the wrong way." Kid Ibuki said.

"We can't allow Keisetsu or Tenko to beat us to the punch!" Sakate said.

"You won't. The old man's life energy is coming from this direction." Kid Ibuki pointed straight, "Not from over there or even on the right.

"Heh. Keisetsu's such a tool. Even Tenko is just a object like him." Sakate said, "Come on!" He and his Buddy are heading to the direction where Kid Ibuki pointed at.

* * *

"How are we gonna make it to the Mirage Shrine? What's the plan you guys?" Chibi Panda asked.

"I believe I am sensing Guru's powerful life energy." Abygale said as he sensed it.

"I've sensed it for awhile." Batzz said.

"As have I." Athora said, "And I'd be happy to lead everyone straight to him." He volunteered.

"Hey, that's awesome!" Gao said as he got amazed, "I knew we'd find an answer!"

"Great! Then which way should we go?" Minako asked.

"This way!" The three dragons pointed a random directions of their own.

"Huh?" Gao got confused.

"Wait? Why are they pointing out in a different directions?" Minako asked.

"Because obviously, Abygale is correct." Gaito said.

"Gaito. I knew you had my back." Abygale said as he started to get respected by Gaito's beliefs.

"Actually, I'd say Athora's right." Kanata said as he believed his Buddy's opinion.

"Thanks, buddy." Athora thanked. Gao tried to think if Batzz's opinion is correct too. But he thought it couldn't been a right decision as Batzz gets mad.

"Hey!" Batzz yelled angrily, "Aren't you gonna support me like they did, kid?!"

"Actually, I kinda agreed about Minako's question earlier. Why are you all pointing in a different direction?" He repeated her question.

"So he actually agree with me for once." She said.

"At this rate, we're never gonna know which is the correct way to go." Chibi Panda said desperately.

"We shouldn't waste our time wondering why. It's risky but I propose we split and each go our separate ways. For Guru's sake." Kanata devised a plan.

"Yeah." Gao nodded in agreement, "I agree it's the best now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Guru continues stirring.

"Hereeeee, this is how we stir it. Okay, boys! Bring the remaining ingredients!" Guru said.

"You think he can really make a Mirage Card with this stuff?" Noboru asked as he and Baku brings the remaining stuff.

"I'm having my doubts." Baku said.

"Stop yammering! And bring those to me!" Guru yelled as it scared them a little.

"Right!" They quickly gave him the ingredients.

"With a spool of thread, a marker, screwdriver, pad of paper, thermometer, and some baby wipes!" He dropped them into the pot, "And finally, my magic stick!" He then stirs faster and faster now.

"Whoa! He's really working this up." Baku said after seeing how serious Guru is.

"Yeah! He might actually do it!" Noboru said after regaining the respect for him. Then Guru sighed in relief.

"The preparations are now complete." Guru said as the boys almost fell for that surprising technique.

"That was just prep work?" Noboru asked.

"Now the real work begins!" Guru said as he began channeling his energy. His stick began charging, "Seiryu! Suzaku! Byakko! Genbu! How about throw in some mystical to spice things up?!" He pour the magically energy into the pot.

"Check it out." Baku said.

"Yeah, something's different." Noboru agreed.

* * *

At the forest, Keisetsu was at the direction where his item sensed the life energy, but he couldn't find him.

"He's not over here." He complained, "What's up, Laevateinn?" He asked his Buddy, "Are you feeling sick or something?"

* * *

At the other side of the forest, Tenko looked around as she noticed that she didn't see Guru around of where she is at.

"That is. Strange. Guru's energy. Is located here. What is. Going on? Was this. A trap?" She asked.

* * *

At the top of the hill, Sakate and his Buddy were at the top but noticed they couldn't find Guru anywhere in that area.

"I don't see that geezer anywhere. What's going on, Kid Ibuki?" He asked his Buddy.

"I don't understand. I detected a huge life energy over here!" Kid Ibuki said as he was trying to sense the energy again, "This way!" He goes to find the trail of the energy.

"What a drag."

* * *

The forest, Abygale, Gaito, and Minako are the spot where Abygale sensed the energy is at.

"It's perplexing that I sense Guru's energy right here." Abygale said.

"But if he is here, then the Mirage Shrine should've been here too." Minako said.

"I hate to say it. But maybe it's our destiny to wander lost in this forest." Gaito said.

"Don't give up! We can't let this get in our way." Minako said.

"She's right. Don't say such things. I just..." Abygale started to sweatdropped, "Well I uh..."

"Yes, Abygale?" Gaito asked.

* * *

At the other location in the forest, Gao and his Buddies are in the other direction that Batzz leading them to.

"Batzz, are you sure this is the right way?" Gao asked.

"The great Batzz is never wrong. Stop worrying and follow me!" Batzz said as they saw the silhouette of the Mirage Shrine.

"Hey! Is that it?" Gao asked as he notice the silhouette.

"You see? You can rely on the Batzz, kid." Batzz said for his expectations. Gao and Chibi Panda got amazed but then they got a bit surprised as they noticed something through the fog as it cleared up. It wasn't a Mirage Shrine from a far distance. It was a big rock that is shaped like the shrine from the far distances.

"I present the Mirage-" Batzz got shocked after seeing the image from the clear view.

"Uh, everybody makes mistakes. pal." Gao said as he tried to comfort him.

"Yeah. Even the best of us have our off days." Chibi Panda said as he tried to help.

"Maybe you could give it another try?" Gao recommended an option.

"Yeah! Nothing like second chances to get it right!" He said as Batzz struggle as he snapped.

"I won't do that! Stop patronizing me!" He yelled.

* * *

At the edge of a cliff, Keisetsu looked down to see if Guru is there.

"Hmm. Laevateinn, this isn't funny anymore. Where's Bunbuku?" Keisetsu demanded as he was getting impatient.

"It's another deadend." Keisetsu heard a familiar voice as he saw Kanata and his Athora down below.

"I can't believe I was so wrong. Something's not right here." Athora said.

"Yeah." Kanata said as Keisetsu spotted him.

"Kanata Ozora."

* * *

At the other side of the forest, Tenko continues walking.

"I must. Complete the mission. Guru Bunbuku. Must be stopped. For good." Tenko said.

"Come on, Abygale! We need to hurry!" Tenko heard a voice as she turned and saw someone.

"Look, don't blame me. I don't know how this happened." Abygale said as he, Gaito, and Minako are together.

"We can't give up now. It's not our destiny to give up." Gaito said.

"Yeah, but..." She said as she noticed something.

"What's wrong, Minako?" Gaito asked as Minako pointed out. They turned as they noticed Tenko was there.

"Isn't that..." Abygale said.

"Tenko from the CHAOS Company." Gaito said as he recognized her.

"Enemies detected." Tenko said.

* * *

At the shrine, Guru started completing the card as the light from the pot, shines brightly.

"Guru!" His Buddy, Tanuki said, "You can't use so much of your life energy!" He warned.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Guru said as the light shines brighter as Baku and Noboru shut their eyes from blindness. Then the dragon covered in light rises up.

"That light...!" Baku said.

"A dragon?!" Noboru said as they witnessed it.

"Great dragon! Gather the secret flame and the devour the soul that lives within! Become the wings that grant infinite possibilities!" Guru sends his life energy as the dragon combines itself with it and spiraling around.

"Look familiar to you?" Baku asked Noboru after what he saw.

"Sure does. It's the dragon from the Mirage Card seal." Noboru said as he recognized it.

"Now appear before me! Mirage Card!" Guru called out as the dragon spiraled into an orb as it transformed into a Mirage Card, but instead of purple, it became red, "It is complete!"

"It's real alright! No doubt, bro!" Baku said as he was surprised of seeing the card.

"I just can't believe it!" Noboru said as he was amazed too.

"Whooo, that was draining." Guru said as he felt exhausted after using his life energy.

"You're pushing yourself too hard, pon poko pom!" His Buddy said with concern. The Mirage Card descended down as Guru managed to receive it.

"I told you, I could do it." Guru said.

"Whoa." Baku said.

"You're amazing, Guru!" Noboru complimented but then Guru kneel down after using his energy. His Buddy was surprised as he came out from his head and tried to help him.

"Guru! Please be okay!" Tanuki said with concern.

"Relax. No cause for alarm. I just lost my balance."

"What happened?" Baku wondered.

"Can we help you?" Noboru offered.

"The process of using his life energy to make the Mirage Card shorten his life!" Tanuki explained.

"If we'd known this was your plan, we wouldn't agree to it, Guru." Noboru said for his prediction. Then Guru laughed while getting exhausted.

"It's amusing, thinking you could've stopped me. Now then look alive, there's an enemy in our midst." Guru advised as it surprised the boys, something up in the sky, shadowing them as it was Geargod VII, who arrived at the Shrine.

"Target confirmed!" Geargod said after finding Guru.

* * *

Near the forest, where Kanata and Keisetsu are in encounter but haven't crossed their path. Athora was still trying to find Guru.

"This forest is like a maze." Kanata said. Then Athora heard something coming as it was Keisetsu with his Buddy to attack, "Look out!" Athora quickly defend his Buddy by using his Crystal Horn to stop Keisetsu's attack.

"Athora!" Kanata yelled. Keisetsu got a little frustrated after his sneak attack failed. Then he stepped back and laughed.

"You detected me. That's what I hate about you monsters sometimes." Keisetsu said as it got Athora frustrated.

"What are you even doing here, Keisetsu?" Kanata asked.

"Ha! You remembered me! Oh, that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I haven't seen you since the final of that tourney." He recalled.

"I never thought you'd ever worked as Wisdom's pawns. So sad." Kanata argued.

"Oh yeah?! Well, what would you know about it anyway?" He asked.

* * *

At the other side of the forest, Gaito and his friends encountered Tenko.

"Tenko... Is that you?" Minako asked as Tenko shows no signs of response.

"Silent treatment, is she?" Abygale asked.

"Maybe she's antisocial." Gaito wondered.

"No way! She's not the kind of person who would be like that!" She yelled.

"Hey, I'm just wondered." He said as Minako close to her.

"Do you remember me, your sister, Minako?" She asked a serious question to Tenko.

"I do not. Recall. Having a sister. Name Minako." Tenko responded as Minako got shockingly surprised.

"Wait. She doesn't remember her own sister?" Gaito asked.

"It's possible that Wisdom might've done something to her." Abygale said.

"I think it has something to do with the mask that she wears." Gaito said.

"Tenko. Please..." She extended her hand to reach to Tenko's face. But then Tenko activates her Core Gadget as she was about to attack.

"Look out!" Gaito managed to pull her out in time before Tenko attacked.

"Gaito!" She said.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, y-yeah." She said as she looked, "She just... attacked me. There's no way she would do such a thing." Tenko turned as she was going to leave.

"I must. Continue. My mission."

"What mission?" Gaito asked.

"Stopping. Guru Bunbuku. Eliminate the Mirage Card." She explained as it surprised.

"No! You can't! We won't let you!" Gaito said as Tenko turned to them.

"Wisdom orders. Me to stop. Guru Bunbuku. At once. Anyone. Who tries. To interfere. Must be eliminated." She said as she was in a pose to attack.

"Bring it on! We will-!" Gaito said but Minako raised her arm in front of him, "Minako?"

"Stay out of this. I will fight her." She volunteer herself.

"You can't be serious." Abygale said.

"Let her, Abygale." Gaito said.

"But Gaito...!"

"It's her sister, it's her destiny to fight her and set her free. I don't know what Wisdom did to her. But she needs to be stopped." Gaito said.

"Thank you." Minako thanked as she walked to her and pulled out her Core Deck, "I will stop you, Tenko! No matter what, I promise to beat you and set you free!"

"Irrelevant. My mission. Is to stop. Guru Bunbuku." Tenko said.

"Well I won't let you go until you beat me!" She yelled. Tenko tilted her head down a little as it tilted back up.

"Very well. Changing objective. Mission: Eliminate fighter. Minako Tamamo."

"Are you sure it's okay to let her do this?" Abygale said.

"Abygale. You know as well as I do that she needs to do this alone. It wouldn't be right if we interfere." Gaito said.

"Gaito... You understood her feelings so much, huh? I never thought you loved her." Abygale said.

"Wha-! I told you, we're not like that!" He yelled.

"Turn back the hands of time, create your life's work! Luminize! Gearwork Mechanics!"

"The Three Generals. Of Three Kingdoms! Fight for victory! Fight for the legacy! Fight until the end! Luminize! Generals of Deities!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"I fight. For Legend World."

* * *

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"So her sister uses Legend World." Abygale said.

"Minako told me that her sister loves legends and stories. That's why she took her to library when she was a kid." Gaito said.

"She told you that?"

"I'll tell you later."

"I'll go first! Charge and Draw! I call Mechanical Bull, Torres to the left!" She calls out her monster, "And I equip! Mechanic Bazooka!" She paid one gauge as she equips her item, "Torres! Attack the fighter!" Torres releases its steam as it comes charging at Tenko, striking her with 2 damage, "I end my turn."

* * *

(M: 10/ Item: Bazooka/ G: 2: Torres/None/None)

(T: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"That's two damage." Gaito said.

"I wonder how her sister fight in this match." Abygale wondered.

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. Commencing calling. Calling to the left, Dragon General, Guan Yu!" She calls out a Chinese general that has a green dragon armor, he has a long beard and carries a long blade with the markings on it. He has a cape and his helmet has dragon design on it.

"What kind of monster is that?" Gaito asked as he was surprised.

"I never seen that monster before." Abygale said as Minako got shocked.

"No way... That's not the kind of deck she would use. Why...? Did Wisdom gave you that deck?!" She demanded.

"That information. Is classified." Tenko said.

"Classified? You can't keep secrets from me! Remember! We swore to open ourselves to everything!" She yelled.

"Irrelevant. I remember. I swore. My loyalty. To Master Wisdom." She said as it scared Minako.

"This isn't good. Minako's getting scared." Gaito said.

"You need to help her." Abygale said.

"I can't. It's her fight. I can't interfere."

"But if you don't, she's going to hurt herself." He said as Gaito grunted in frustration.

* * *

"Continuing battle. Guan Yu. Is a general attribute. Size 2. 6000 power. 5000 defense. And a critical. Of 2. Commencing ability. When he's called. I add. One General. To my hand cards." She drew a card due to the effect, "I pay. 1 life. To equip. Mystic Fan. Of the Angels!" She equipped a fan with mystical aura around with it, "Commencing ability. Once per turn. Mystic Fan. Can allow me. To cast. Any spell. Without paying. The cost." She explained.

"Any spell?!" Minako asked as she was surprised.

"Without paying the cost?" Gaito asked.

"I cast. Set Spell. Aura Pentagon." She cast a spell, "Explanation. Aura Pentagon. Requires 5 gauges. To set." She explained.

"But with her items..." Minako said.

"She can easily cast that spell without paying the 5 gauges!" Abygale said.

"Commencing ability. Dark Pentagon. Gives boosts. To all generals. 4000 power. And doubling. The original critical."

"So that means..." Gaito said.

"Her monster has 4 critical now!" Abygale said.

"Commencing calling. Call. To the right. Lion General. Ma Chao!" She calls out a general, wearing golden armor with a lion design on it. The mane is white. But carries a spear weapon, "Size 1. 4000 power. 2000 defense. Critical 1." The Aura Pentagon began releasing an aura as the two general gained their power.

"That's 6 critical in total!" Gaito said.

"Commencing attack phase. Guan Yu. Ma Chao. Perform Link Attack. Attack the fighter." Guan Yu and Ma Chao joined together as they make their attack.

"No!" She yelled but they attacked her, inflicting 6 damage, "Ahhh!"

"Minako!" He yelled.

"My turn. To Attack." Tenko said as she used her fan as the blades from the aura appeared and sends them directly to Minako.

"I cast! Gearwork Barrier!" She cast as she nullified the attack.

"Attack has failed. Turn ended."

* * *

(M: 4/ Item: Bazooka/ G: 2: Torres/None/None)

(T: 7/ Item: Mystic Fan/ G: 3: Guan Yu/None/Ma Chao)

* * *

"That was a close one." Abygale said.

"But Minako took 6 damage. Her deck is not strong enough to stop her." Gaito said.

"I thought you believe she can do it." He recalled.

"I'm afraid..." He looked at her, "She won't have the confidence to do it." Minako was getting a bit exhausted after taking the attack.

"Giving up? You know. You will not. Be able. To stop me. You are not. A worthy Buddyfighter." She said.

"Shut up!" Minako yelled, "I won't let you go! I will save you! Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall to the right! Mechanic Researcher, Aria!" She Buddycalled as she regained one life.

"Alright! I'm on the roll!" Aria came to the field.

"With her effect, I pay 2 gauge to add a Mechanical item to my hand cards!" She paid 2 gauge to add a card, "I pay 1 gauge and life to equip! Mechanized Sword, Gearbreaker!" Her Bazooka has sent to the Drop Zone asequipped her item. She equipped a mechanical, steampunk styled broadsword with a wide bronze blade, a gear shaped guard with steam exhaust pipes on both ends of the guard, a black hilt and gold pommel.

"She has new item!" Abygale said as he was surprised.

"It looks her hope hasn't been lost yet. Her destiny will not fail her!" Gaito said as he smiled.

"Her item. Looking in data." Tenko analyzed the item from her mask.

"It has 4000 power and the critical is 0!"

"0. An item. With no power. Is worthless." Tenko said.

"I'll show you what is worthless! With my item's ability, I put one "Mechanic" monster into its soul. If I do, this card get critical equal to the size of that monster in its soul! I put in my Buddy!" She placed her Buddy in her item as the gears started spinning.

"Her item is at one now." Gaito said.

"But will it be enough though?" Abygale wondered.

"Aria! Let's go together!" Minako said to her Buddy.

"You got it!" She gave her thumb up as they joined together to attack. When Minako started attacking with this item, the gears inside it start spinning and then, the user dashes across the field and chops down the enemy, "Gearbreaker!"

"Gearwork... Tackle!" Aria tackles together.

"Commencing cast! Stone Wall!" She cast as the stone wall rises from the ground as Minako and Aria crashes together. Gaito and Abygale covered their eyes.

"Ouch." Gaito said.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Abygale said as the stone wall descended down and both fell to the ground. Minako stands up a little.

"Torres. Go." She said as Torres attacks Tenko, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn is... Over." She looked down on the ground.

* * *

(M: 4/ Item: Gearbreaker/ G: 0: Torres/None/Aria)

(T: 5/ Item: Mystic Fan/ G: 3: Guan Yu/None/Ma Chao)

* * *

"This Buddyfight. Is a waste. Of time." Tenko said as it shocked Minako.

"That's it." Gaito said as he walks.

"Gaito!" Abygale yelled as Minako saw Gaito walked pass her.

"Gaito?"

"How could you say that?" He asked, "Why would you say such horrible things to your own sister?!" He yelled.

"I do not. Recall. Having a. Sister." She said.

"You have to remember! Minako has been searching for you for so long! Do you know how worried she is?!" Gaito said.

"Gaito..."

"Her feelings. Are not. My concerns." She said as Gaito got surprised, "My battle. Will continue. Draw. Charge and Draw. Prepare yourself. For your destruction. I pay. 3 gauge. And send. Two general monsters. To the Drop Zone." She paid 3 gauge and her two monsters are destroyed as the wind blows around, "Rise from below. The evil general. Of destructions! Commencing Buddycall! To the center! General Deity of Destruction! Sima Yan!" She calls out a general with dark armor, With bones on every equipment, has a helmet that has a bahamut design on it, his eyes are blank, like darken. He has a beard and mustache, he carries a broadsword that has a dragon design on it. It screamed out after being called.

"That's her Buddy?" Minako said as she got scared.

"He looks powerful." Gaito said.

"This is not the kind of monster we like to face. I don't know how Wisdom got it, but that monster is dangerous." Abygale said.

"Genral Deity attribute! Size 3! 7000 power! 6000 defense! Critical 3! Commencing! General Deity of Destruction!" She used her hand to create a sign for Over, "Sima Yan!" She create a sign for Kill, "Overkill! Commencing Overkill! Used once. In a Buddyfight!"

"She has Overkill?!" Gaito asked.

"No..."

"By paying. 2 gauges and life!" She paid 1 gauge and her 2 life, "All monsters. On your field. Are forced. To Rest!" Sima Yan channeled his dark energy as he began to used on Minako's monsters. Minako gasped as her monsters are slowing petrifying.

"No! Aria!" She yelled.

"Mina.. ko. I'm... sorry." Aria apologized as she got completely petrified.

"No." She kneel down.

"Sima Yan. Will gain. Their power. And critical. And the monsters. Cannot re-stand. Until the end. Of your turn." Tenko explained.

"Please. Remember who you are." Minako said as she began to cry.

"I know. Who I am." Tenko said, "I am. Wisdom's loyal subordinate! Sima Yan! Eliminate the fighter!" Sima Yan roared as he jumps up and swings his sword at her, dealing the final blow as Minako's hat fell off.

"MINAKO!" Gaito yelled as Minako fell to the ground, thus her life is at 0 when she took 6 damage.

* * *

(M: 0/ Item: Gearbreaker/ G: 0: Torres/None/Aria)

(T: 4/ Item: Mystic Fan/ G: 0: None/Sima Yan/None)

* * *

"The fight. Has ended. Target eliminated." Tenko said as she turned, "Continuing the mission." She walks as Gaito ran to Minako and picked her up.

"Minako! Are you okay? Say something!" He yelled as Minako managed to woke up.

"Gaito..." She said as Gaito felt relived.

"What a relief." He said but then Minako grab tight on Gaito's sleeve as she gripped it tightly, "Minako?" She began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I... I couldn't do it. I failed to save her. I failed to save my sister. I'm not strong enough." She began crying loudly. Gaito then hugged tightly to comfort. Tenko turned her head as she looked at them. Not feeling of sincere. She continues to following her mission.

* * *

Spotlights have shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"Ryuusei. Maybe now this isn't the best time."

"Huh? Why?"

"Minako is depress right now after her sister beat her."

"But shouldn't we at least show them the card first?" Ryuusei asked as Daisuke gave it some thought as he sighed.

"Alright. We at least show the viewers anyway. Let's show them one card." Daisuke snapped his finger, revealing the card. It shows a big garage with tons of Cosmic Beasts, and Cosmic Beasts, Starry Tiger preparing to dash into battle, "Here's a set spell that is called Cosmic Beast Selector. The cost is discarding one card to cast. It's a Counterspell that adds one "Cosmic Beast" from my deck to my hand, and then I shuffle my deck. I can only cast "Cosmic Beast Selector" once per turn."

"Sounds useful. It doesn't sound like it'll come in handy though."

"Never underestimate the power of these cards. Anyways, the next chapter will be Wisdom arriving the scene to battle Guru to destroy the second Mirage Card. Let's hope Guru can stop him in time before it happens. Gives us a review of what you think and provide us with more card ideas. Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye the screen faded black.


	31. Geargod Evolution! Geargod VIII!

Chapter 31: Geargod Evolution! Geargod VIII!

* * *

"Last time on Buddyfight X! We're one step closer of finding Guru because he managed to complete the Mirage Card in time! But now we have to go save him before the CHAOS 4 finds him! But unfortunately, we had to split up because Big Boss Batzz, Athora, and Abygale pointed out different directions. But worst comes to worst when Tenko of the Dynasty Arts appeared! She fought against Minako when she encountered her and with Gaito and Abygale! Thanks to her powerful Overkill from her Buddy, she instantly defeated her with a single strike! But we can't let that stop us! We need to save Guru and the Mirage Card!"

* * *

At the other side of the forest, Gaito carries Minako by putting her on his back.

"Think she'll be okay, Gaito?" Abygale asked.

"The sooner we stop them from reaching Guru. The sooner we can head back and take her home." Gaito said as he looked at her, "Just hold on. We'll get you home."

* * *

At the forest, where Kanata and Keisetsu are. The wind blows hard as Keisetsu saw something. It was Geargod VII, arriving at the Mirage Shrine with the fog cleared up. Keisetsu then rushes to where Geargod is at.

"Wait, Keisetsu! Come back!" Kanata yelled.

* * *

"That's...!" Gaito noticed.

* * *

"Geargod VII!" Gao said after seeing it.

* * *

"Master Wisdom. Has arrived." Tenko said as she heads off to where he is.

* * *

"What is Master Wisdom doing here!" Sakate said.

"Don't keep me waiting!" Kid Ibuki said as they head off to the shrine.

* * *

At the Mirage Shrine. Guru walks towards at Geargod and Wisdom.

"I've been expecting ya. How do you wanna play it, son?" Guru asked.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hall of Fame Fighter, Guru Bunbuku. I'll play it by saying the world has no need for a Mirage Card." Wisdom explained.

"What I choose to do is none of your business! What exactly gives you the idea that you can tell me otherwise?" Guru asked.

"Yeah! What he said!" Tanuki said.

"Just hand it over." Wisdom said with his hand out, "I will dispose of it peacefully. If you do, I promise the CHAOS Control Company will not lay a finger on you." He swore.

"Well where's the fun in that scenario, huh?" Guru asked, "Truth is, son, if you haven't stolen the first Mirage Card and corrupted it like you did, I wouldn't have to make this one, would I?"

"I think I like you. Perhaps you're unaware but I upgraded the Mirage Card into the most powerful flag card, the world's ever seen."

"It was my hope and intention to give a wonderful gift to one who loves Buddyfight! I was looking forward to seeing what miracle will be created by the fighter who wouldn't want to foil back. I never let you get your dirty hands on one again!" Guru said as Wisdom pulled out his Core Deck.

"Heh. Then you deserve to experience first hand with the greatest flag card in our history has truly capable of." Wisdom said as the three members arrived together.

"It would seem. Master Wisdom. Has arrived. Before us." Tenko said.

"I was afraid of this." Keisetsu said as he expected this to happen. Sakate grunted in frustration.

"I hope you have it in you, Tanuki." Guru said as he stuffed the new Mirage Card into his hair. He then pull out his Core Deck and his deck too.

"Don't worry about me! I'm your Buddy, pon poko pom!" Tanuki said.

"Are you sure about this?" Baku asked.

"Yeah, you can't Buddyfight in your condition." Noboru said.

"Thanks for your concern. But you boys better scram!" Guru advised as it surprised them.

"Um... Master Wisdom. I uh..." Sakate said nervously as he was trying to think of an excuse.

"You'd better back off as well." Wisdom issued a warning to them.

"Uh..." Sakate believed Wisdom is angry at them.

"Boy, he sounds kinda mad." Keisetsu assumed, "You won't get off easy this time for yet another failure."

"Master Wisdom. Will assure. A suitable punishment. For you. Sakate Onigashima." Tenko said.

"Been a long time since I've been serious." Guru said as he took off his glasses with his serious eyes in his face. He then began channeling his power as Baku and Noboru were surprised to see Guru getting serious.

"Check it out!" Baku said as Guru grew muscles from his old body.

"Now! What'd you say your name was again?" Guru asked as it spook out Noboru and Baku after seeing Guru's muscle form.

"Hahahaha! Guess it's time to show you! The friendship between the Divine and Earth! Luminize! Gehenna or Nirvana!"

"All who have been guided by the CHAOS! Humans! Dragons! Deities! Obey your commander! Luminize! Ruler of Havoc!" Both luminized as their field has been set. Meanwhile, Gaito who carried Minako, along with Abygale have arrived, including Gao and Kanata with their Buddies as well.

"Wisdom!" Gao said as he noticed Wisdom battling against Guru.

"The scum showed up after all." Batzz said as he expected it.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for The CHAOS!"

"Searing Executioners!" Guru chose the Searing Executioners flag instead of the Divine Guardians.

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

(W: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Searing Executioners?" Noboru asked after he noticed Guru changed his flag.

"That's not his Divine Guardians flag." Baku said.

"Hey! Tell me. What's going on?" Gao asked about the situation.

"Guru chose to shorten his life to make the Mirage Card he had to use a lot of his life energy." Noboru explained.

"And he's not in any shape to be fighting, bro." Baku said.

"We should help!" Batzz said anxiously.

"Yeah!" They heard Guru's voice as they looked up.

"I'm here!" Gao said.

"Watch closely!" Guru said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I never seen him like this before." Gao said after seeing how serious Guru is now.

"Divine Guardians starts him at 12 life. But with the Searing Executioners only starts him at 8. And for Disastrous Chaos. It supposedly starts at half of 10 life." Baku said.

"Now he has 4 gauge card though." Noboru said, "But can he defeat Wisdom with so few life points?" He asked.

"Guru's gonna win this! He won't lose to the likes of Wisdom!" Gao said as he believed Guru will defeat Wisdom.

* * *

"I have the first move!" Guru declared, "So I Charge and Draw! I set Gate of Verdict, Judgement! Activate ability!" He set a spell as he activate the effect, "I send two cards from my deck into the Drop Zone and increase my gauge by 1!" He send two cards as he gained a gauge, "Next, I'll cast Damian's Decision! Which lets me increase my gauge by 1 and draw one card!" He cast as he gained a gauge and draw a card.

"His Drop Zone and his gauge are really piling up!" Kanata said.

"A Searing Executioners' deck gains more power with each card that goes into the Drop Zone." Athora explains the flag's power.

"I call Impartial Dragon, Monochrome Dragon to the center!" Guru calls out his monster, "Monochrome Dragon! Go attack the fighter!" Monochrome Dragon slashed Wisdom, inflicting 2 damage, "That will now end my turn!" He kneel down due to his condition.

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: None/ G: 7: None/Monochrome Dragon/None)

(W: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Please! You can't take this!" Tanuki said with concern.

"Do not fear, Tanuki." Guru said as he gripped his chest, "Okay. Let's see what you got, varmint!"

"Guru." Gao said, "Please be okay."

"His life energy signal is extremely weak." Abygale said after sensing it.

"Did he really shorten his life?" Gaito asked as Minako grunted while she was asleep, "Minako..."

"This will be fun. I Draw. And now I Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII to the center!" Wisdom Buddycalled his monster as he regained one life, "Geargod VII has the ability 'CHAOS Territory'! Allowing me to call a second monster to the center!" He explained his Buddy's effect, "I call CHAOS Brute to the center!"

"Not two monsters in the center!" Abygale said.

"That's Geargod VII!" Gaito said, "A most challenging opponent."

"I call CHAOS Osiris to the left! With its effect, my gauge increases by one and I draw a card!" Wisdom gained a gauge and drew a card, "Then I activate Geargod VII's ability. Which means when my attack phase begins, I can call CHAOS Azrael from my hand cards at no cost!"

"Robbed of your minds, you were forced to become CHAOS Monsters. I know you don't wish to be his puppets any longer." Guru said as he built up his muscle, "I shall do my best to free you."

"Now, Osiris! Do away with that Monochrome Dragon!" Wisdom ordered Osiris as it used his giant fist to smash at Monochrome Dragon, destroying it at once, "Spin, Azrael! And attack the fighter!" Azrael spins its scythes as it attacked Guru, inflicting 2 damage, "Follow him, Brute!" Brute joins for a third attack. But Guru cast to block it.

"I cast! Helles Shield! The shield block the effects!" Guru said after casting.

"Resistance is futile! Geargod VII! Attack the fighter!"

"Yes! Wisdom!" Geargod VII sends his hands to attack Guru as it smashes him, inflicting 4 damage.

"No! Guru!" All of them yelled.

"Are you okay, pon poko pom?!" Tanuki asked.

"Don't worry about me!" Guru said as he stands up and got in an aura, "It's that thieving criminal over there is shifty that you're worried about! My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Tell me. Why do you invest so much of yourself to thwart my plan?" Wisdom asked.

"If it's pretentious you seek, question your Buddy! He may surprise you!" Guru advised as he pay one gauge, "I cast Demon Way, Akeshigure! Send two cards to the Drop Zone to draw 2 cards!" Wisdom grunted after Guru gave him the answer, "To the right and left, I call Impartial Knight, Justlaw!" He calls out two Justlaws on the left and right position, "I Buddycall my number one hombre, Giant Tanuki to the center!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Prepare to be crushed, pon poko pom!" Tanuki jumped as he transforms to his true form, "Now, you've got some big size problems coming at cha!"

"I activate Justlaw's ability! If I have more than ten cards in my Drop Zone, I could destroy one of my opponent's monsters!" Guru explained.

"As you wish." Wisdom said as he let it happened.

"Remember, I've got two Justlaws!"

"Their ability's different from before." Gao said after seeing Justlaw's effect, "With Divine Guardians."

"Then I'll destroy Azrael and Brute!" Guru paid two gauge for each Justlaw he has and the two Justlaws used their ropes as they bind the two monsters and destroyed them, "I activate Judgement's ability! I send two more cards from my deck to the Drop Zone, increasing my gauge by 1!" He send two cards to the Drop Zone as he gained a gauge, "Then activate the second ability!" He paid 3 gauge to activate, "By paying 3 gauge, I'm now able to add Helles Shield from the Drop Zone to the cards on my hand!" He recovered his spell card from the Drop Zone to his hand.

"It doesn't matter what you do as long as Geargod VII is on the field, my victories's guaranteed." Wisdom said.

"I equip Impartial Cane, Fabulous Rod!" He equipped his item, "And granted Double Attack on Giant Tanuki! Wisdom! Your punishment is long overdue! Giant Tanuki! Attack Geargod VII!"

"With pleasure, pon poko pom!" Tanuki said as he jumps to attack.

"With Giant Tanuki's effect, Justlaws' critical increases by 1 and I regained one life!" He activated the effect as he regained one life.

"And I also have... Penetrate!" Giant Tanuki said.

"Activate Geargod VII's ability! Use Osiris on the left as your shield!" Wisdom activate the effect.

"Yes, Wisdom!" Geargod VII grabbed Osiris as he used him to take Giant Tanuki's attack, "CHAOS Drain!" Osiris was destroyed.

"Now that your center is undefended, you'll take damage by Penetrate!" He roared as the blast from the roar inflicted 2 damage at Wisdom.

"Tanuki, get ready for a Double Attack on Geargod VII!" He said as he regained one life, "I regain one life with the effect!"

"Giant Tanuki Rolling Crush!" Giant Tanuki was in a fiery aura as he pushed Geargod VII with all his might as they crashed into the mountainside as Geargod VII has finally been defeated, "Here's more damage! Penetrate!" He roared as he inflicted 2 damage at Wisdom.

"He has destroyed Geargod VII!" Gao said after seeing the moment has come.

"Guru's the greatest!" Chibi Panda excitedly cheered.

"Wisdom's down to five life. He's practically defenseless." Gaito said.

"Giant Tanuki's effect gives the Justlaw on the right and left a critical of 3!" Kanata said, "So if their attacks land, Guru can win!" Wisdom then smiled as he chuckled. Batzz noticed something about Wisdom.

"This is far from over for you!" Guru said.

"When the center monster on my field is destroyed..." Wisdom stands up, "A deity of havoc grown even more powerful will appear!" He paid two gauge, "I call to the center! Proto CHAOS Machina, Geargod VIII!" In the summoning circles, Geargod's new evolution came out, "Size 30, 50000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 2!" Geargod's form appears to be his original from but everything is black with red lining all over, "And Geargod VIII has the Penetrate ability!"

"This can't be." Gao said as he got surprised.

"Did he say Geargod VIII?!" Gaito asked.

"And due to the effect, I can call one monster from the Drop Zone to the center at no cost at all!" He brings back Brute to the center again, "CHAOS Brute!"

"Amazing!" Keisetsu said after seeing Geargod's evolution.

"Geargod. Has evolved. The results. Will end. With Wisdom's. Victory." Tenko said.

"That's Master Wisdom for you." Sakate said.

"Behold dear Bunbuku! My faithful servant and the ruler of CHAOS! Admirable and most worthy of upgrading this world! My Buddy will be revered for generations to come!" Wisdom said.

"All I see is a wretched monster controlled by raven lunatic!" Guru said.

"I will control all the unpleasant monsters and use them to create a world so perfect, that rich and beauty will Elysium!" Wisdom said, "Everything that I do is for this one goal!"

"That sounds utterly boring and it's definitely not for me." Guru denied it as he looked at Gao and the others, "It's the imperfections in this world that make it what it is and what gives it is beauty! None of the humans who love Buddyfight or the monsters you look down upon or perfect, but they unite their hearts to work hard to get better day by day! That's the kind of world I choose to live in, but I wouldn't expect you to understand." Wisdom smirked.

"Foolish old man." Wisdom said as the hole that has been punctured by Wisdom, is getting bigger. Tanuki noticed it getting worst.

"We're out of time, pon poko pom!" Tanuki warned.

"What's that?!" Gao asked.

"Justlaw! Both of you go attack Geargod VIII!" Both Justlaw slashed at Geargod VII, however, he didn't get destroyed.

"Their attack isn't strong enough." Noboru siad.

"But when they attack, Giant Tanuki's ability activates and his gauge will increase." Baku recalled the effect as Guru gained 2 gauge.

"And with that, my turn is over!"

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Fabulous Rod/ G: 2: Justlaw/Giant Tanuki/Justlaw)

(W: 3/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Geargod VII/Brute/None)

* * *

"No matter how much you resist, you will never be able to defeat me. Let me show you. I Draw and... I Charge and Draw! I call Osiris to the left! With his effect, my gauge increases by 1 and I draw a card! To the right, I call CHAOS Azrael!" He paid one gauge to call another, "Geargod VIII! Go obliterate Giant Tanuki!"

"Yes, Wisdom!" Geargod VIII said as his eye began charging up, "Targeting: Giant Tanuki! Attack!" He shoots out the beam to attack.

"I cast! Helles Shield! The Shield of the Abyss! I nullify the attack and you receive one damage!" Guru cast as a blast appeared near Wisdom, inflicting one damage.

"Osiris! Dispose of Giant Tanuki!" Osiris got under Giant Tanuki as it used its arm to uppercut at Giant Tanuki multiple times until he's destroyed.

"Now he's revived with Soulguard!" Guru said as Tanuki has been revived due to Soulguard.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Guru!" Giant Tanuki said as he defends his Buddy.

"Now Azrael! Annihilate Giant Tanuki this time!" Guru grunted as Azrael spins its blades as it hits Giant Tanuki.

"Even if I can't stop you today, you will be blocked by another pon poko pom!" Tanuki said as he got destroyed. Everybody got surprised as Minako woke up.

"What happened...?" She asked.

"Minako. You're up." Gaito said.

"What's going on?"

"Guru's battling against Wisdom." Gao informed.

"Wisdom?" She asked as she saw and got surprised, "What's that?"

"His Buddy, Geargod VII evolved."

"I can't believe Wisdom beat Giant Tanuki." Chibi Panda said.

"Time to finish it! Brute! Attack Bunbuku!" Wisdom ordered Brute to attack as Brute comes to assault Guru.

"I cast! Shadow Crusader!" He cast as the damage he took was only 2, "I reduce the damage by 3!"

"What a move!" Kanata said as he was amazed.

"I'll say! And now it's Guru's turn!" Gao said as he believed Wisdom is out of attacks.

"I cast!" They heard Wisdom casting, "A Ruler's Privilege! Geargod VIII is now able to attack one more time!"

"I thought he might have it in his hand." Guru said as he figured Guru would use it.

"Now, Geargod VIII! Dispose of the fighter!"

"Yes. Wisdom! Target: Bunbuku!" Geargod VIII releases his arms, "Attack!" He launched them at Guru, inflicting 3 damage.

* * *

(G: 0/ Item: Fabulous Rod/ G: 0: Justlaw/None/Justlaw)

(W: 3/ Item: None/ G: 0: Azrael/Geargod VII/Brute/Osiris)

* * *

"Guru! No!" Gao yelled. Then they felt an earthquake all of the sudden.

"What's happening?!" Noboru asked.

"I'm getting a super bad vibe from this!" Chibi Panda said.

"Now, my Geargod VIII! Go eradicate the Mirage Card!" Wisdom ordered.

"Yes, Wisdom! Target: Mirage Card!" Geargod VIII said as the temple is crumbling down. Then the sky is cracking as it opens up a space that is sucking everything at once.

"What's going on?!" Gao asked as Wisdom got a bit surprised from seeing this too.

"Our destiny!" Gaito said.

"What does that have do with that in the sky?!" Minako yelled.

"It seems the shrine's overflowing with rage!" Abygale explained.

"This has always been a most sacred place. Conflict of any kinds forbidden within these walls!" Guru said as he was stuck under the rubble, "And that even includes a Buddyfight!"

"Blast! So that was your plan all along!" Wisdom said as he realized Guru's intentions, "This isn't over! Geargod VIII! Retreat!"

"Yes, Wisdom!" Geargod VIII opened up a portal for Wisdom and his Buddy to escape.

"Wisdom is. Leaving." Tenko said.

"I'm not getting left behind! Kid Ibuki! Go!" Sakate said as Kid Ibuki grabs him and flies to the portal, with Keisetsu grabbing the robe. Then Tenko joins by grabbing Keisetsu's sword as they all went into the portal, following Wisdom. then the cracks in the sky is getting worse.

"Guru!" Gao said as he tries to go save him.

"Stay where you are!" Guru yelled, "Here!" He throws the new Mirage Card at Gao as he takes it, "Batzz! You must protect Gao!"

"Of course!" Batzz said as he transforms to his true form.

"But wait!" Gao yelled but Batzz takes him away immediately, "Batzz, no! Let go of me!"

"Athora! Get Guru!" Kanata said as Athora and Abygale transformed to their true forms.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Minako said.

"We can't save him!" Gaito said as they flew out.

"Guru!" Tanuki said as he came out from the deck, crying with tears in his eyes.

"Tanuki, you can't stay here. You must go!" Guru warned his Buddy to leave.

"We're united, body and soul! I'm with you til the end!" Tanuki said happily.

"I can't let you suffer my fate. I'll have to alter my plan!" Guru said.

"Let us help you then." Guru and Tanuki heard a familiar voice as they were surprised.

"Is that...?" Tanuki asked.

"Why are you-?" Guru asked.

"Can't let your life to be at the end. Let's turn things forward in time." He held out the card as it flashed as the shrine has been completely destroyed.

* * *

Back at the arena, Gao and his friends returned to safety. Gao looked at the new Mirage Card as he started to cry.

"Guru!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to the Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"We're sorry for the delay. We have things to do anyway."

"Obvious fact. This chapter will show one card for this chapter. Presenting now!" He snapped his finger as the card revealed itself. It shows a big garage with tons of Cosmic Beasts, and Cosmic Beasts, Starry Tiger preparing to dash into battle, "This is another spell card called Cosmic Beast Selector. It can be activated by discarding one card from my hand. It's a Counterspell that adds one "Cosmic Beast" from my deck to my hand, then shuffle the deck. But I can only cast "Cosmic Beast Selector" once per turn."

"So it's like our Cosmic Gears are the Cosmic Beast?" Ryuusei asked.

"Most of it. Anyways the next chapter will be the birth of the Thunder Empire. I wonder what will happen next? Give us a review of what you think and provide more ideas. Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	32. The Birth of Thunder Empire

Chapter 31: The Birth of Thunder Empire

* * *

"Last time on Buddyfight X! Just as Guru is putting the finishing touches on the second Mirage Card, that big Wisdom shows up with his powerful Buddy, Geargod! Those two have faced off in an epic Buddyfight! But the newly evolved Geargod VIII was too much even for Guru! We were able to keep the new Mirage Card safe but something terrible happened!" Chibi Panda started to cry, "We lost our friend, Guru!"

* * *

At Guru's house, everyone gathered around.

"Kiri and Asmodai were able to pry the gate open and tried to look for Guru and Giant Tanuki." Gao explained, "But they discovered that the Mirage Shrine has completely disappeared."

"I'm so sorry." Asmodai said.

"Guru knew something like this could happened when he created the new Mirage Card." Kanata said, "That's why he left it to you for protection."

"Guru..." Gao said sadly as he remembered the time before Guru was gone.

* * *

 _"Guru!" Gao said as he tries to go save him._

 _"Stay where you are!" Guru yelled, "Here!" He throws the new Mirage Card at Gao as he takes it, "Batzz! You must protect Gao!"_

 _"Of course!" Batzz said as he transforms to his true form._

 _"But wait!" Gao yelled but Batzz takes him away immediately, "Batzz, no! Let go of me!"_

 _"Athora! Get Guru!" Kanata said as Athora and Abygale transformed to their true forms._

 _"No, it's too dangerous!" Minako said._

 _"We can't save him!" Gaito said as they flew out._

* * *

"To vanish along with the Mirage Shrine is a dreadful destiny." Gaito said.

"I can't believe that he sacrifice himself like that. This is crazy!" Minako complained.

"But Guru made that difficult choice in order to protect the second Mirage Card." Abygale said.

"That Wisdom... I'll never forgive him!" Athora swore.

"Me either! It's not right! Guru was only hope for stopping Wisdom!" Noboru said. Then all of the sudden, Batzz in true form came by as he was carrying a huge boulder and placed it on the ground. Everyone was surprise of seeing this.

"What gives?" Gao asked after seeing this.

"Look at you, moping around in down of the dumps. That's not how to honor Guru!" Batzz said as he raised his weapon and began slashing the boulder. For the slashes he made, he began sculpting all of the sudden. Later on, everyone saw that Batzz finished sculpting a statue with a face of Guru with Tanuki next to him but the hair is triangles around instead of puffy and the kanji for friendship is on the statue.

"Whoa, look!" Kanata said.

"A statue of Guru and Giant Tanuki." Gaito said.

"It's not half bad." Minako complimented.

"We have a job to do. After that, there'll be time to warn them." Batzz said.

"Batzz is right, you guys." Zanya said as he agreed, "Let's focus on stopping Wisdom!"

"Nin!" Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Memory'

"I just missed them so much." Gao said, "But my first priority should be protecting the Mirage Card from Wisdom. He can't get his hands on it."

* * *

Everyone gather around.

"The Mirage Card adapts to suit the person who obtains it, bro." Baku explained.

"That's how Wisdom was able to turn the other one into his Flag card, The CHAOS." Kuguru recalled the time.

* * *

 _A flash of light blinded them as Gao's Mirage card has disappeared._

 _"What the-?!" Gao said. Then the Mirage Card has flown to Wisdom's hand._

 _"This card was always fated to become mine. The Mirage Card adapts to the characteristics of the one who obtains it. Now I shall realize its full power!" Wisdom said as the Mirage Card transforms into a Flag Card, "Appropriately, it has become a Flag card. The CHAOS."_

* * *

"Now it's your turn to change it, Gao. I'm sure you'll turn it into something amazing!" Chibi Panda said as he was excited.

"Yeah." Gao agreed as he turned to his Buddy, "Let's do this, Batzz!"

"Hm?" Batzz asked.

"You must do it together! That's what Guru would say if he were here." Gao said as Batzz smirked.

"I suppose he would." Batzz said as he walked towards Gao with the new Mirage Card. Both looked at each other as they nodded for their preparations to be made. Together, they touched the Mirage Card as it began to shine, breaking the panel like what happened when Wisdom got it. They were amazed as Batzz quickly grabbed it.

"Hey! Get back here!" Batzz said as the card lifts him up.

"Hang on, pal!" Gao said.

"Big Boss!" Chibi Panda yelled as he glowed along with the card as they flew into the sky and began splitting multiple lights across the universe. The light spreads out to various parallel worlds, shining around the worlds. Then all of the sudden, Chibi Panda started to glow.

"Oh, what's happening?!" Chibi Panda asked as Athora and Abygale are glowing too.

"You alright?" Gaito asked.

"Athora?" Kanata asked.

"El Quixote..." Noboru pulled out his Buddy as the card started to glow.

"Duel Jaeger?" Dai asked as he pulled out his glowing card too.

"Sybel." Haruka said as she pulled out hers.

"Aria, too?" Minako asked as she did the same.

* * *

At the Buddy Police, Jack, Ryuuga, and Satsuki are glowing.

"Satsuki. What's wrong with you?" Ku asked after seeing her glowing Buddy.

"Jack, why are you and Ryuuga glowing?" Tasuku asked.

"This is unusual." Daisuke said.

"Well I don't know, but the light is speaking to me." Jack assumed.

"Yeah. Me too." Ryuuga said.

"Me as well." Satsuki said. Then the card from Daisuke's deck glowed as he pulled it out.

"Huh? What's going on with the Photonic Gear?" He asked as the light releases as it opens a portal.

"What's this?" Ku asked.

"It looks like some sort of portal. Daisuke?" Tasuku asked his partner.

"I better check to see what's going on." Daisuke said as he looked at the card, "I want to find out myself." He runs into the portal as quickly as he could. And then he came back instantly with a surprise, he carried on his back.

"That was quick." Ku said.

"Is that...?" Tasuku asked as he saw a familiar person.

"I'll explain later."

* * *

"It says battle together." Abygale assumed from what the light said.

"Now's the time to unite our strength as one." Athora said.

"Do you know where Batzz is?" Gao wondered about his buddy.

"All of you! Come fight under me!" Batzz's voice spoken as Gao looked up, "Or rather please come and fight under this banner!" Batzz was in space through the galaxy, "Everyone from different worlds, heed my call! We need your strength! Please! For Gao Mikado, lend your power!" Then Chibi Panda, along with Athora, Abygale, and Tsukikage as they transformed to their true forms. Then the cards flew up as El Quixote, Duel Jaeger, Sybel and Aria came to be.

"Happy to lend a helping hand!" Asmodai said as he joined in. They all joined together as the light shines brighter. Then the new Mirage card transforms into a new Flag card. It descended down as Gao receives it.

"Thunder Emperor's Fang?" Gao said after looking at the title of the card.

"This must be the response to Batzz's call for the Thunder Empire to assemble." Kanata assumed.

"This Flag card let's you fight together with monsters from all the other worlds." Gaito explained the effect.

* * *

At the CHAOS Company...

"That devious Bunbuku... He somehow managed to hand over the new Mirage Card to Gao Mikado after out battle." Wisdom said as he was frustrated.

"I'm sorry to report, Master. But our readings tell us that a new Flag card's been created. How do you wish to proceed?" His butler asked.

"Depends. What's the status on Geargod VII?" Wisdom requested status for his Buddy.

"Unfortunately, will require considerable time before before he's ready to head into battle again." His butler gave the results of Geargod VII. Wisdom stands up.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Wisdom asked sarcastically as he was leaving.

"Master, I..." His butler tried to explain, "What about Mikado's Flag card?"

"It will be no match for The CHAOS. You can take care of it, Grimoire." Wisdom recommended a solution.

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Hang on, this Thunder Emperor's Fangs Flag card." Tasuku said as Gao showed it to him, Daisuke, and Ku, "Is the new Mirage Card that Guru risked his life to create?" He asked.

"And it will really unite the Thunder Empire from all the different worlds to fight as one for our cause?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah." Gao nodded, "Jack, Ryuuga, and Satsuki can join in and fight alongside us too!"

"As part of my extraordinary army of friends, please help us." Batzz requested.

"I'm in!" Jack gladly agreed.

"So am I!" Ryuuga agreed as well.

"I can't help thinking..." Tasuku said.

"Something wrong, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked.

"It's about Guru and Giant Tanuki."

"Huh?" Ku was confused as Daisuke gave a wink to let Ku know as she played along, "We're totally gonna fight for their memories! I promise not to let that creep Wisdom win at any cost!"

"Hey! That's the spirit!" Chibi Panda said as he landed on Ku's house, "But you have to wait until you're older to fight with us!" He recommended as Ku got mad.

"No, you didn't just said that." She said as she was about to snap again which spooked Gao for the troubles.

"Chibi, look out!" Gao warned as Ku bites on Gao's for some reason as punishment.

"I told you to never treat me like a little kid!" Ku said while biting Gao's head angrily.

"Why's it gonna be me again?!" He yelled as Daisuke chuckled and then Tasuku whispered to Daisuke's ear.

"Are you gonna tell him about Guru?" He asked.

"Don't worry. Gao will know later on. Besides, telling him now won't be the best time for today." He said.

"I see."

* * *

Later, at night, at the Mikado residences.

"Delicious!" Batzz said as he was having dinner, "Dinner's at the Mikado's is the best!" He devoured a huge serving of octopus dumplings as he finished them instantly, "Oh yeah." He cleans with his toothpick while Chibi Panda eats pizza.

"I see. So a lot of powerful monsters are gonna come and fight with Gao and Batzz, are they?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah! Isn't it exciting?!" Chibi Panda said excitedly, "Actually, there could be some conflict as some monsters thinks they're always right. But I can deal. As their manager, I'll explain all the rules and always be tough but fair." He said as his eye gleams with confidence.

"You're the manager of the monsters?" Hanako asked.

"Mhm!"

"That's awesome!"

"Hang on." Gao said as he realized something, "When did you get put in charge?" He wondered.

"I just decided! Why? You got something to say about it?" Chibi Panda asked as he was getting angry, "I'm gonna rule you all in an iron fist! And first up is you, Gao!" He growled.

"Me?" He asked as Chibi Panda pulled out his sword.

"Don't forget, I'm a real fighter, Saint Holy Sword Dragon now! And big boss of all, the amazing Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz! But what have you all did to? Huh, Gao?! Tell me!" He yelled, "The truth is, since I first met you, you haven't changed at all." He checked around Gao's body for the changes and smirked, "So you'll have to start working harder, you hear me, Mikado?!"

"Just calm down." Takeshi recommended.

"How can I?!" Chibi Panda asked as he runs around, "Unless Gao gets way more powerful, he'll be the laughingstock of the Thunder Empire!"

"Me? The laughingstock?" Gao asked sarcastically.

"Unless you want that to happen, you'll have to get stronger." Suzumi recommended.

"You too?" He asked his mom.

"To become a Buddyfighter worthy of that new Flag card, you'll have to work harder to improve yourself." She said as she handed something to him, "Here. Take this."

"Why?"

"It's my Mikado Style Aikijujitsu Training Program. Try it."

"Whoa, cool!" Gao said as he takes it, "You rock. Thanks, mom!"

* * *

At Gao's bedroom, they went to bed to sleep but Gao is the only one awake.

'Chibi Panda's right. Everyone's gotten stronger but me.' Gao thinks as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _"I call to the left! Chibi Panda! Or rather, Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" He calls out Chibi Panda but instead of his small form, he transforms to his dragon form, his true form._

 _"That's right! This is the real me!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said._

 _"And I call to the right! The evolved form of my most powerful Buddy!" He called out as Batzz came out in his new form, "Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz!"_

* * *

'And my Flag card turned into Thunder Emperor's Fangs. My turn is next!' He stands up, "I'll do it!" He yelled but realized as they're still asleep and yelling would wake them up, he then covered his mouth quickly so they won't get disturbed. He looked and see that they're still asleep. He sighed in relief as he went back to sleep, "Goodnight." Batzz opened his eye a little as he smiled.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke was looking at the view.

"Hey, Daisuke." Ryuuga said as he came by, "You always enjoy the view, huh?"

"You know it. I guess I needed some fresh air."

"Aren't you proud though? Your sister's Buddy became part of Thunder Empire."

Daisuke chuckled, "It's true that you and Sybel got upgraded, she was so excited that she wanted to help. That's why we need to get stronger. Cause it's not only you that's upgraded, so is the rest."

"Yeah. Though, I don't know why one of our gears did that for."

"That mystery will remain confidential."

"But what about..."

"They haven't spoken to me about this, right? So as long as we make sure Wisdom doesn't noticed, it's okay. Besides... there's no problem having to save at least one person."

"Yeah. I suppose so."

* * *

At the mountains, Gao and Chibi Panda are together as Chibi Panda held the program that Suzumi gave to Gao.

"According to the Mikado Style Aikijujitsu Training Program: First you must run!" He explained the steps.

"Strengthening my leg muscles, huh? No sweat!" Gao said as he goes ahead for a jog and then quickly runs as fast as he could.

"Left, right! Left, right!" Batzz said as he was in the sky in his true form, "Pick up those feet! Think fast!" He launched his attack at Gao to push him up. Gao managed to avoid it.

"Whoa, hey! What'd you do that for?!" He complained as Batzz laughed.

"Cause it's fun! Keep running!" Batzz said as he keeps trying while Gao's running for his life now, "Faster, kid! I mean I don't wanna hit you!" He said sarcastically.

"Just cut it out, Batzz! I can put you back in your card any second you know!" He warned.

"You wouldn't dare! I'm helping you train!" He continues as Gao continues but then he slipped down on the ground.

"I think I gonna die..." He said as he got exhausted. Then Chibi Panda then clicked the stopwatch as he saw how much seconds did Gao managed.

"We're just getting started!" Chibi Panda said as he started to get serious, "And you will have to get a faster time than that!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Hey, Gao. Would you mind if we train with you guys?" Zanya requested as he and his Buddy came along. Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Assemble'

"Nin!"

"Yeah! Sure thing!" Gao gladly accepted, "You train with Batzz!"

"Tsukikage heard the call of the Thunder Emperor's Fangs. He's now the member of the Thunder Empire. Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage." Zanya explained as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage.'

"Nin!"

"Alright! Glad to have you on board!" Gao said as Tsukikage nodded.

"Wait just a sec!" A voice said as they looked above.

"Who are you?" Gao asked as it was a little monster that looks like gray lizard, wearing an armor, his helmet has a drill on the center, he has spikes on the kneecaps and the armor on the gloves. He has red eyes and has a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He has a shell that has two drills on the center, brown spikes around the shell and on the center of the shell, it has the mark of the Thunder Empire.

"Thwackdrill's the name! And I'm from Danger World!" He introduced.

"So are you joining us too?" Batzz asked.

"You betcha! I'd jump at any chance to fight with you. I'm gonna thwack up good!" He said. And then Kanata, Gaito, and Minako, along with their Buddies came by.

"Hey, Gao." Kanata said.

"Sup you guys." Gao said.

"We heard you were out here trying to get stronger. We wanna train too."

"We would like to accompany you." Gaito said.

"Can't let you have all the fun. I wanna get stronger too!" Minako said.

"Yes. It is our destiny to enhance our skills."

"The more the merrier!" Chibi Panda said, "Training is always better with our friends!"

"Talk about extra motivation. I'll have to work a lot harder to become stronger than you guys."

"Motivations..." Minako said as she felt down and Gaito looked at her.

"Heh. And more targets to shoot in." Batzz said as he gave a wink.

"You wouldn't dare." Gao said as he slapped himself on his face for focusing, "Alright! Let's get to work!"

Later. The whistle blows as the group are doing pushups while Chibi Panda blows for each pushups. Then they jog while dragging a tire tied to around their waists.

"One. Two. One. Two." All said together. While they drag the tires. Batzz jumped in on Gao's tire, giving him more weight.

"It just got heavier!" Gao complained. Then they started rock climbing while carrying a basket full of rocks. As Gao climbed, he felt something heaver in his basket, "Why is the weight keep getting heavier?" He struggled as he saw the problem, Batzz was adding more rocks to the basket, "You trying to kill me?!"

"Stop your whining." Batzz said as he added another weight. Then Chibi Panda helped out.

"Here's another one!"

* * *

At the cliffside, Batzz in his true form along with Gao are near the edge on the cliff as they preparing for something.

"Is your X-Tempest Buster more powerful yet?!" Chibi Panda asked excitedly.

"Let's see!" Gao said.

"Ready when you are, kid!"

"Okay, Batzz!" Gao began concentrating as he began to activate his Impact, wearing his armor, "I cast!" Gao activate the Thunder Lance as he throws it into the ocean, exploding it. After that, Gao landed back as Batzz reverted back to himself.

"I got way more power than that! Let's do it again!" Batzz demands a retry.

"I'm game!" Gao agreed as he activated his Impact again. As he throws many times, gushes of water rises up many times. Gao was getting exhausted after using it many time.

"How many times did he make?" Minako asked.

"I don't know. But each one gets more powerful." Gaito said.

"Keep it up, Gao!" Kanata cheered, "Again!" Then Batzz began concentrating his electricity as he puts down his shield and his lance together. Then something in the clouds, a weapon rises up.

"I cast!" Gao cast as he lift it up with all of his might. He then jumped up.

"What's happening?!" Chibi Panda asked as he was surprised.

"The Thunder Lance X-Tempest Buster's..." Athora said.

"Evolved into something else." Abygale finished.

"You mean..." Minako said.

"Like maybe their new Impact?" Gaito assumed.

"Yeah, I think you're right!" Kanata agreed.

"And it's extremely powerful." Zanya said. Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'New Impact'

"Nin!"

Then Gao launched his Impact to the ocean as the tower of water gushes higher than before. Gao kneel down from exhausting as his armor wore off.

"Nice work! You did it!" Batzz congratulate his Buddy.

"I know. Thanks to you, Batzz." Gao thanked his Buddy, "Say hello to our awesome new Impact! Turbulence Thunder Spear, X-Tempest Ulti-Buster!"

* * *

At the CHAOS Company...

"You must find some way to destroy: Gao Mikado's Flag card." Grimoire explained to the CHAOS 4.

"Is that an order from Master Wisdom?" Brutal asked for assumption.

"It is and time is of an essence."

"Master Wisdom's orders. Have to be. Directly. From himself." Tenko said.

"Yeah, she's right! Why isn't he here telling us himself?" Sakate asked, "I don't like taking orders from a lowly assistant."

"In that case, I'll inform Master Wisdom that you volunteered to dispose of it personally." Grimoire threatens Sakate.

"Alright. Leave it to me. I'll get rid of the card and Mikado." Sakate swore as the members were staring at him.

"Just don't disappoint. Master won't tolerate failure from you this time." Grimoire said as the meeting is adjourned.

* * *

At the hallways of the CHAOS Company, the members are walking.

Sakate got angry, "That Grimoire is such a tool. But if it's Master Wisdom's order, I can't refuse, can I?" He asked. Then the three members stopped. Keisetsu snickered.

"You're not too bright, are ya?" He asked.

"Why?"

"You basically just signed your own death warrant back there, you moron."

"How's that?"

"According. To the results. Of your matches. Against Gao Mikado. You have lost. 2 times. Ever since." Tenko explained.

"They're right. Mikado has already beaten you twice." Brutal said.

"So? Third time's the charm." Sakate said.

"Master Wisdom. Does not allow. Third chances." Tenko said.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what Grimoire said? If you don't destroy that Flag Card, you're as good as roadkill." Brutal said.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna fail! If you wanna talk about failures, what about you, losing your monsters, big guy? And FYI, Keisetsu and Tenko are with me at the Mirage Shrine."

"All of that may be true, but I immediately took care of Miserea, who stole those monsters from me." Brutal said.

"And I. Took care. Of one. Of Gao Mikado's. Friend. For interfering. With my mission." Tenko said.

"Face it. You're the weak link on this team and soon you'll be replaced by someone who can cut it." Keisetsu said as it made Sakate frustrated.

"You better prove us wrong and destroy that card." Brutal said as he turned to leave, "But I've a feeling we won't be crossing paths again. Nice knowing that."

"Yeah, best of luck with Mikado, chump!" Keisetsu said as he turned to leave, "I'll look you up if I'm ever in loserville." Tenko who did not say anything this time, turns and leaves with them.

"Not gonna say anything insulting to Sakate, Tenko?" Brutal asked.

"Not if. Master Wisdom. Orders me to." She said as Keisetsu chuckled.

"Wow, you really respected him, do ya?" He asked.

"My loyalty. Belongs. To Master Wisdom."

"Kid Ibuki!" Sakate calls out his Buddy.

"Nice going, Buddy. You've really got us deep in it now, huh?" Kid Ibuki said as he even complaint to his own Buddy.

"Zip it, if you know what's good for you."

"Oooh, scary." Kid Ibuki said sarcastically.

'Maybe they're right, if I can't defeat Mikado, Wisdom could get rid of me once and for all.' He thinks of the consequences.

* * *

The next day at Aibo Academy.

"Hm? There's the bell!" The teacher, Nitsuke announced, "So that's it for today. Don't forget about our mathematics quiz tomorrow!"

"Okay!" All students said.

"Yes! School's finally over! Do you guys wanna hang out before headed home?" Gao asked his friends.

* * *

Outside the classroom, the teacher, Nitsuke walked happily and sighed.

"I love teaching those kids. Too bad, Daisuke couldn't help out anymore." He said, "But I guess it is exhausting sometimes." Then someone appeared as it was another Nitsuke as he smirked evilly.

* * *

Later. Gao and his friends are walking through the halls.

"I'm almost done The Thunder Emperor's Fangs deck, it's pretty sweet, bro." Baku explained the process.

"Don't take all the credit, I helped too." Kuguru said.

"Me too!" Haruka said.

"Thanks, you guys. You're the best." Gao thanked his friends.

"Mr. Mikado." Gao heard a voice as he turned and sees his teacher, "You forgot something."

"What'd I forget?" Gao asked.

"This. I found it on the floor under your desk." Other Nitsuke said as he held Gao's Core Deck Case in his hand.

"Hey, that's your Core Deck Case!" Noboru recognized, "How'd you leave that lying around?!"

"Actually, I never would." He checked his belt of where his Core Deck usually is and pull it out, "See?"

"Oh! Maybe yours is a fake! And someone has switched them. You better let me have a look." Other Nitsuke said as he was about to plan to take a look and snatched it.

"Mr. Nitsuke!" Gao said.

"Hey, kid! Why are you keeping us waiting?" Batzz asked as Kanata, Gaito and Minako are with him, along with the Buddies.

"Yeah! Aren't we gonna do something fun!" Chibi Panda said as the other Nitsuke noticed.

"Not Batzz!"

"Hey." Batzz noticed and the dragons noticed too.

"Hey, Gao. What's your teacher doing here?" Minako asked.

"And why does he have your Deck Case?" Gaito asked.

"Yeah. And why there are two of them?" Kanata said, "Just in case, you misplace one of them or something?"

"No, I don't think that's it." Athora denied it.

"Well, I must be going!" Other Nitsuke hesitated as he tries to escape in a rush, "See you in class tomorrow!"

"Think again!" Batzz said as he flies to follow him.

* * *

Outside at the courtyard. Other Nitsuke runs from his life as Batzz shoots his lightning but he jumped to evade it.

"Hey!" He yelled as Gao and the others arrived.

"The jig is up!" Batzz said as he and the dragons arrived, "Sakate!" He shoots the lightning at the other Nitsuke as the smoke revealed his true self.

"Darn you, Batzz!" Sakate said as his disguise failed.

"Sakate!" Gao noticed now.

"Smelled him right away." Batzz said as Sakate dropped either the real or fake Deck Case.

"And I was hoping to make you use this fake Deck Case." He said as he smashed the fake with his foot. Then his Buddy came out.

"That's Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz for you." Kid Ibuki said as he admits.

"Hmph. Look, Mikado. I got your new Flag Card right here in my hand, watch closely as I destroy it!" Sakate said as he pulls out the deck from the case but all of the sudden, it gag exploded as it brings a Chibi Panda in a box routine with a loser in kanji on the banner, "Wait, so it's a fake?!" He got surprised that he was tricked. Batzz laughed for the amusement.

"You felt for it!"

"I owe you one, Kanata. That was an excellent plan, man! Even Minako, thanks to your Buddy's creative skill, she managed to create duplicate without any flaws now." Gao said as Minako chuckled.

"I figured those CHAOS Company goons would come after Gao's Flag card but I have to be honest with you. I never thought that they be tricked so easily." Gaito explained.

"Yeah, and it's thanks to your girlfriend's help to your plan." Noboru said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Anyways, here you go." Kanata held out the real Deck Case, "The real one safe and sound." He handed back to Gao.

"Thanks!"

"Nobody makes a fool out of me, Mikado! You're history! I challenge you to a Buddyfight!" Sakate requested a challenge to Gao, "Let me see that goofy smile, my monster smash your face!" He pulled out his Core Deck.

"I accept, pal! I'm not afraid of you!" Gao said.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, you'll find me, Paruko Nanana!" Paruko said as she appears at the courtyard and the others are watching beside the fence, "Surprisingly, today's fight isn't on Aibo's Fighting Stage but in the schoolyard! And as a student shovel-o-side! I'll take a moment to introduce today's diverse fighters! We have world number one, Gao Mikado! Fighting against Sakate Onigashira, who also completed in the Buddy Masters Tournament!" Everyone from school are watching from the window.

"Oh no! A rumble on school property!" Nitsuke reacted after seeing the Buddyfight in the courtyard, "This is terrible!" Then Shido walked by as he saw the match outside.

"They're having a Buddyfight?! I, Magoroku Shido, Aibo Student Council President, did not give them permission to do this!" He shouted out as he rushes outside to stop this from happening, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He rushed to Gao, "You best stop this Buddyfight right now!" He demanded as Batzz cleared his throat, "Hm?"

"Beat it!" Batzz roared loudly as it knocked Shido out of the way.

"Devour a human and become an Oni! Transcendence on me and become a deity! Luminize! Scroll of Ghoul Deity, Hades Rascal!

"Rumble! And tremble! The Dragon Lord that shatters the Earth! Luminize! Thunderous Warlords Alliance!"

"It can't be!" Sakate said after hearing Gao's new hand, "He's luminized with seven hand cards!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Katana World!"

"Thunder Empire's Fangs!" Gao's new Flag card shows the head of Batzz that is on the Flag, it has four spikes cross behind the Flag, "Regardless of the Worlds, I can use all Thunder Empire cards! And I start the game with 7 hand cards, 11 life points and 1 gauge!"

* * *

(G: 11/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Incredible! Seven hand cards! This Thunder Empire's Fangs changes everything if we only knew the rule of Buddyfight!" Paruko announced.

"First moves mine! Charge and Draw! I pay one gauge to call Overturn Mechanic Researcher, Aria to the center position!" He calls out Minako's Buddy, her attire consists of dark blue gear goggles with gold tinted lens around her head, a light grey long sleeve v-neck with a yellow insignia of the Thunder Empire on the front of the shirt, a long navy blue vest to store her tools, tan brown cargo pants and black boot that transforms into roller skates with electric wheels. Her new weapon is a mechanical war mallet with a gold hammer head with rocket of the left side, a black pole with blue bandages wrapped around it.

"Leave it me! As part of the Thunder Empire, I have finally perfected my skills as a mechanic!" Aria said.

"Interesting choice to start off with a Danger World monster." Kid Ibuki complimented.

"He brought my Buddy!" Minako said.

"Wow, she looks different now." Kanata said.

"Looks like there's hope for you yet, Minako." Gaito said as Minako nodded.

"Aria! Attack the fighter!" Gao commanded.

"You got it!" When she attacks, her boots changes into roller skates as she takes off leaving a path of lightning, as she skates, she spins around by using her hammer's rockets and then slams it to the enemy, "Gear Volt Hammer!" She slammed two damage at Sakate.

"What an opening move! She smashed away 2 of Sakate's Life points!" Paruko announced.

"This will be over in no time!" Kuguru said.

"Gao can win this for sure!" Haruka said cheerfully.

"I have total confidence of my new Thunder Emperor deck, bro. Gao used my masterpiece to slaughter the slimeball good." Baku said.

"Now it's Sakate's turn!" Paruko announced.

"He's just lumped a herd of random freaks together. Ha! I can beat him no prob." Sakate boasted, "Watch and learn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Pale Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma to the right!" He called out Hoshiguma, "Kid Hoshiguma can add one of my hand cards to his soul facedown." He sends one of his hand cards facedown to Kid Hoshiguma's soul, "I equip..." He paid one gauge to equip his new item, "Hidden Dark Arms, Yobigatana!" He equipped a new Katana, the scabbard is wrapped in purple sash and the sword is darken blade, the hand guard has a huge emerald and the sheath is wrapped in red sash.

"A new item!" Noboru was amazed.

"And it possesses fiendish energy!" Gaito said.

"That looks seriously powerful then." Minako said.

"THhs has been passed down to Onigashira clan for generations. Feel its massive power!" Sakate said as he strikes at Aria, slashing her in half.

"No!" Aria screamed as she got destroyed.

"Aria!" Minako yelled.

"Now I activate Yobigatana's ability, if I destroy an enemy monster with this item..." His item glowed in red aura as his top four cards came out, "I can look at the top 4 cards in my deck and choose one. And place it in an only assassin's soul facedown." He sends the card he chose facedown to Kid Hoshiguma's soul, "Now attack, Kid Hoshiguma! Smash that fraud Mikado to smithereens!" Kid Hoshiguma strikes at Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "I'm not done yet! Kid Hoshiguma! Do a Double Attack!" Batzz was getting irritated when Kid Hoshiguma has a Double Attack as he attacks Gao again, inflicting another 2 damage, knocking Gao to the ground.

"An excellent turn! Sakate hit hard, with every attack!" Paruko announced.

"So that's your Thunder Emperor's Fangs, huh?" Sakate asked as he laughed evilly.

"Gao!" Batzz went to check on him to see if he's okay. Then Gao stands up.

"I'm okay." Gao barely stands up, "Guru gave this Mirage Card to me. You'll see Thunder Emperor's Fangs' true power!" It got Sakate a little nervous.

"Go get em', kid." Batzz said, "Kick butt!" Gao nodded.

"I will. The new Thunder Empire Battle has just begun! And it'll be epic!"

* * *

Spotlight has shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Ryuusei said.

"For this chapter, we are showing another of our cards to show! Presenting now!" He snapped his finger as the card revealed itself, it shows Daisuke staring up to the night sky amazed at the vast number of stars in the galaxy.

"Wow! You're watching the sky like it was a beautiful night!" Ryuusei said.

"Stop that! It's embarrassing to see myself like that!" Daisuke said as he tries to cover the card's image but then sighed as he had no choice, "As you can see, this is a spell card called Galaxy Gazer. By putting the top two cards from my deck to the gauge. I can then draw a card if I have monster on the field with a card in its soul. This is actually quite helpful. With this, I'll be able to use the effects from my cards to help."

"Yeah. And maybe you'll get some wishes to be granted!"

"I said stop that!" He yelled, "Anyways, the next chapter will be the continuation for Gao using his new Flag Card, too bad Aria didn't last enough. But she'll get her chance again soon. So give us a review of what you think and provide us with more card ideas. Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	33. X-Tempest Ulti-Buster

Chapter 33: X-Tempest Ulti-Buster

* * *

"Last time on Buddyfight X!" Chibi Panda said.

"Rumble! And tremble! The Dragon Lord that shatters the Earth! Luminize! Thunderous Warlords Alliance!"

"It can't be!" Sakate said after hearing Gao's new hand, "He's luminized with seven hand cards!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Katana World!"

"Thunder Empire's Fangs!" Gao's new Flag card shows the head of Batzz that is on the Flag, it has four spikes cross behind the Flag, "Regardless of the Worlds, I can use all Thunder Empire cards! And I start the game with 7 hand cards, 11 life points and 1 gauge!"

* * *

(G: 11/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Incredible! Seven hand cards! This Thunder Empire's Fangs changes everything if we only knew the rule of Buddyfight!" Paruko announced.

"First moves mine! Charge and Draw! I pay one gauge to call Overturn Mechanic Researcher, Aria to the center position!" He calls out Minako's Buddy, her attire consists of dark blue gear goggles with gold tinted lens around her head, a light grey long sleeve v-neck with a yellow insignia of the Thunder Empire on the front of the shirt, a long navy blue vest to store her tools, tan brown cargo pants and black boot that transforms into roller skates with electric wheels. Her new weapon is a mechanical war mallet with a gold hammer head with rocket of the left side, a black pole with blue bandages wrapped around it.

"Leave it me! As part of the Thunder Empire, I have finally perfected my skills as a mechanic!" Aria said.

"Interesting choice to start off with a Danger World monster." Kid Ibuki complimented.

"He brought my Buddy!" Minako said.

"Wow, she looks different now." Kanata said.

"Looks like there's hope for you yet, Minako." Gaito said as Minako nodded.

"Aria! Attack the fighter!" Gao commanded.

"You got it!" When she attacks, her boots changes into roller skates as she takes off leaving a path of lightning, as she skates, she spins around by using her hammer's rockets and then slams it to the enemy, "Gear Volt Hammer!" She slammed two damage at Sakate.

"What an opening move! She smashed away 2 of Sakate's Life points!" Paruko announced.

"This will be over in no time!" Kuguru said.

"Gao can win this for sure!" Haruka said cheerfully.

"I have total confidence of my new Thunder Emperor deck, bro. Gao used my masterpiece to slaughter the slimeball good." Baku said.

"Now it's Sakate's turn!" Paruko announced.

"He's just lumped a herd of random freaks together. Ha! I can beat him no prob." Sakate boasted, "Watch and learn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Pale Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma to the right!" He called out Hoshiguma, "Kid Hoshiguma can add one of my hand cards to his soul facedown." He sends one of his hand cards facedown to Kid Hoshiguma's soul, "I equip..." He paid one gauge to equip his new item, "Hidden Dark Arms, Yobigatana!" He equipped a new Katana, the scabbard is wrapped in purple sash and the sword is darken blade, the hand guard has a huge emerald and the sheath is wrapped in red sash.

"A new item!" Noboru was amazed.

"And it possesses fiendish energy!" Gaito said.

"That looks seriously powerful then." Minako said.

"THhs has been passed down to Onigashira clan for generations. Feel its massive power!" Sakate said as he strikes at Aria, slashing her in half.

"No!" Aria screamed as she got destroyed.

"Aria!" Minako yelled.

"Now I activate Yobigatana's ability, if I destroy an enemy monster with this item..." His item glowed in red aura as his top four cards came out, "I can look at the top 4 cards in my deck and choose one. And place it in an only assassin's soul facedown." He sends the card he chose facedown to Kid Hoshiguma's soul, "Now attack, Kid Hoshiguma! Smash that fraud Mikado to smithereens!" Kid Hoshiguma strikes at Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "I'm not done yet! Kid Hoshiguma! Do a Double Attack!" Batzz was getting irritated when Kid Hoshiguma has a Double Attack as he attacks Gao again, inflicting another 2 damage, knocking Gao to the ground.

"Gao's in tough against Sakate. But his new Thunder Emperor's Fangs Flag has brought strong monsters from all the Worlds to fight for him! And Gao's got way stronger as well! Practically unbeatable! And as his manager, it's a major stress relief!" Then Chibi Panda practicing boxing as there was a picture of Sakate on the punching bag, "I wish I was fighting that creep Sakate, I'd give him a four! But I know Gao would beat him! Alright! Let's get ready to rock and roll!"

* * *

At Aibo Academy, all the students are watching from the floors and windows from the building.

"Sakate's turn is over! It's Gao's chance to do some damage!" Paruko announced.

"You think it's wise for Gao to be using his Thunder Emperor's Fangs soon?" Gaito wondered.

"He doesn't look like he's ready to master that deck yet." Minako said.

"I know we don't have much practice with it but Gao's a real pro." Baku said as he believed in Gao.

"You mean he's actually using a deck that isn't even balanced?" Noboru asked.

"He's unable to use his green or blue Dragon Shield cards." Kanata explained.

"I wouldn't worry." A voice said as it was Zanya who came around.

"Why's that?" Noboru asked.

"Yeah, Zanya. How can you be so sure?" Kanata asked.

"Gao's overcome worse situations than this before and this time he's got my powerful Buddy in his deck as well, not just Gaito's girlfriend's Buddy." Zanya said.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well I agree with Zanya, bro. Gao's got this." Baku said as he gave a thumb up. Above the sky near Aibo Academy, Grimoire appeared as he was watching the match from above the sky.

"Master won't be pleased with this. I was crystal clear: Sakate received orders to dispose of Gao Mikado's Mirage Card. Guess it's too late. His only choice now is to use Overkill and defeat him." Grimoire devised an option.

* * *

"Alright! I Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Raid Officer Delta to the left!" He calls out Delta, "I'm counting on you. And to the right, I call... Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage!" He called out Zanya's Buddy. But in his form, he has the original form but has golden piece of armor on his suit, on his shoulder guard, it has the armor with thunder on it.

"Nin!"

"First, an Overturn Mechanic, now an Overturn Ninja?!" Sakate asked as he was surprised.

"It's not just Aria, who has a new form. Tsukikage has a new form too! And both of them had Overturn!" Gao explained.

"Incredible! Entering the field is Zanya Kisaragi's Buddy, Tsukikage! It's too bad that Minako's Buddy, Aria didn't make much of herself." Paruko announced.

"Did she have to say that where I could listen?" Minako said as she was getting a bit down.

"Just stay on target, pal." Zanya advised.

"It's kinda like a bizarro world seeing him pop out of Gao's deck, unlike Aria. Oh, no offense." Noboru siad.

"None taken." She said as she takes the offense.

"Sure is." Kanata said.

"I equip!" He paid one gauge and life to equip his item, "My Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross!"

"Kid Hoshiguma! Move to the center!" His monster has been moved to the center area.

"Tsukikage! Attack the center!"

"Nin!" Tsukikage used his speed as he quickly run all over to attack.

"I cast! Demon Way, Noroihikagami!" Sakate cast as the mirror appeared in front of Tsukikage. Tsukikage strikes as it hit himself which made him destroyed himself.

"No Penetrate damage." Zanya said.

"But he did make Sakate use a defensive spell." Kanata said.

"Yeah, but he needs to cause some damage!" Noboru said as he was expecting Gao to deal some damage at Sakate.

"Delta! Go attack him!" Delta make his attack as Gao gained a gauge due to his effect, it used its Impact Delta Slash as it strikes Kid Hoshiguma destroying him instantly.

"Delta doesn't jump perfectly and now Sakate's center's left wide open!" Paruko announced.

"No chance! Kid Hoshiguma and his two soul cards will take care of that, the effect of Under the Table sent to the Drop Zone boosts my gauge by 3." Sakate gained 3 gauge as the giant bell appeared from the sky as it descends to the field, "And Ambush!"

"Ah, not this weird fig nut!" Batzz complained as the bell revealed the monster.

"I call to the center, Red Fiend, Kid Kaneguma!" Sakate called out.

"Think again!" Gao said as he used his Dracross to attack Kaneguma.

"Gao keeps up his aggressive attack! But blocked by Ambush, he's once again foiled from causing any damage to Sakate!" Paruko announced.

"Don't worry about it, kid! When you put me in, I guarantee I'll knock that tot face jerk into next week!" Batzz said.

"Sounds good, but my turn is over now." Gao said as he declared.

"Man, not a single blow on that guy." Minako said.

"Because his Ambushes are a pain." Noboru said.

"Well, I'm not bothered, bro. I know Gao will figure out a way to win." Baku said as he believed.

"Me too." Kuguru said.

"Me three." Haruka said.

"But Sakate still has an ace up his sleeve." Kanata said.

"Yeah, With his Ambush and with his Buddy on the line." Minako said.

"He sure to set his trap in motion on his turn." Gaito said.

"This fight won't end like our last. Draw! I Charge and Draw! I call Ibuki's Right Hand Man, Kid Ibaraki to the right position!" Sakate paid one gauge as he calls out a man wearing dark yukata, with magenta lining, he carries four katanas on his back, he has dark yellow hair, grey skin, has a mask on his mouth, and has dark boots with magenta lining, "Activate Kid Ibaraki's ability. Send the top 5 cards of my deck to his soul facedown!" He sent his five cards to Kid Ibaraki's soul facedown. Then he laughed.

"Did he say five?!" Gao said as he got surprised.

"What's that evildoer plotting now?" Batzz asked.

"Kid Ibaraki, attack the fighter!" Kid Ibaraki was about to attack Gao with his blade on his arm, however...

"I cast! Thunder Emperor Great Shield!" Gao cast as a shield with the face of Batzz's evolution protected Gao.

"Gao blocks the attack with a new spell!" Paruko announced.

"Lucky move but you won't be able to block this!" Sakate said as he rides on his Buddy's back and then he jumps to attack, "Dark Arms, Yobigatana!" He slashed at Gao, inflicting 1 damage, "When this item deals damage to my opponent, I can choose one of the top four cards in my deck and put it in Ibaraki's soul facedown!" He chose one of the four cards as it was sent to the monster's soul.

"The soul again?!" Gao asked surprisingly again.

"And with that, my turn is over." Sakate declared.

"Sakate is gradually chipping away again at Gao Mikado's life points! Let's see how Gao is gonna respond on his next turn!" Paruko announced.

"Time to crush it!" Gao pull the lever as it turned sideways, "Draw! I Charge and I Draw!" He saw the card he drew, "I call Replenisher Pentar to the right!" He calls out Pentar, "His ability lets me draw a card!" He drew a card.

"Kid Ibaraki, move to the center." Sakate moved Kid Ibaraki to the center.

"It has a Move ability?" Minako asked.

"Agh, not again!" Noboru said.

"He could do this for awhile as Kid Ibaraki has six soul cards." Zanya said.

"He's setting him up for an Ambush." Kanata said.

"Don't let him rattle you, kid. We can handle this punk!" Batzz said.

"I know." Gao smiled for the expectation, "Delta! Go attack the center!" Delta attacks as Gao gains the gauge due to its effect.

"I cast. Art of Body Replacement!" Sakate cast as Ibaraki evaded Delta's attack.

"He blocked the attack!" Paruko announced but Pentar makes his attack as he threw his stars at Ibaraki as he got destroyed, "Pentar destroys Kid Ibaraki! Sakate's center's open again!" Sakate laughed evilly.

"Check it! The six cards in his soul was sent flying! Get ready for some fireworks!"

"Here comes Ambush." Batzz said.

"I'm ready!" Gao said as he was prepared for this.

"Six soul cards were sent to the Drop Zone along with Kid Ibaraki. The first was Watchful Eyes and I activate it's ability! As a result, I gain 3 life points." He regained 3 life.

"Oh, he's back to ten!" Kuguru said.

"He put a lot in that soul." Gaito said, "What other cards were they?" He asked.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good for Gao." Minako said.

"The second card was another Watchful Eyes! Yep, you guessed it! I get another 3 life!" Sakate gained another 3 life.

"Unbelievable! Sakate's up to 13 life!" Paruko announced.

"Increase it all you want! There'll be more for me to take away!" Batzz said.

"In your dreams. Another Watchful Eyes gives me three more!"

"No way!" Gao and Batzz said simultaneously as Sakate gained 3 more life.

"That means his life is at a whooping 16!" Paruko announced.

"Well if you're that impressed by 16. How'd you feel..." Sakate said as another Watchful Eyes has been played, "If I jacked it to 19?!"

"Are you kidding?! Sakate increased his life to 19 with spells and spells and spells alone?! That's gonna be some kind of record!" Paruko announced as Kid Ibuki splits himself to two.

"And it's just keep on coming! Ambush!" Sakate said as Gao grunted as he was aware for the surprise in store. Kid Ibukis danced as the bell appeared above the sky and slammed at them on the ground, "Buddycall to the center!" The bell fades away as his Buddy appears on the center area, "Shuten Demonic Deity, Kid Ibuki!" Kid Ibuki's evolved form as he was bigger oni version fused with Oni Boss.

"I don't recognized him." Gao said as seeing Sakate's unfamiliar Buddy.

"He's different than he was last time." Batzz said as he recalled.

"That's right. I've evolved! Here, have a Buddy Gift." Kid Ibuki said as Sakate gained the life due to a Buddy Gift, which maximized the life to 20.

"Now I have 20 life!" Sakate said evilly.

"He's maximized his life points!" Minako said.

"There's no way Gao can win!" Noboru said.

"I guess that was the ace up his sleeve!" Zanya said as he realized.

"But I think Gao still have his Dracross attack remaining." Kanata said.

"Hang on! You didn't think that I was finished yet!" Sakate yelled as another bell descended to the ground, "Ambush! I call to the left! Blue Fiend, Kid Kuma!" He calls out a little girly fiend, that has a blue robe with light blue lining, carries bladed claws as weapons, it has light purple hair and has white puffs on the chest, two on the robe on each side and on both on the shoes, "Activate Kid Kuma's ability! He reduces your Dracross attack power by 3000!" A dark mist wraps around Gao's item as it shrunken down to small size. Sakate laughed, "You can't defeat Kid Ibuki with that now, can you?"

"I'll enjoy crushing you, punk!" Batzz said angrily.

"We'll use everything we got on the next turn. But first..." Gao said as he jumps to attack Kid Kuma first, "Take this!" He slashed through as he destroyed Kid Kuma.

"Gao alters his strategy and destroys Kid Kuma on the left instead of going up to the center!" Paruko announced.

"Okay. My turn is over." Gao declared.

Sakate laughed, "I'll use my incredible 20 life points to slowly squash you to the ground. Now get a load of me! Time to run wild!" Sakate said as his Buddy prepared his knife bladed weapon to attack, "I activate Kid Ibuki's ability!"

"You're reading my mind!" Kid Ibuki said as he jumps up, "The moment you stood before me was the moment you set foot to Hades!" He swings his weapon as the gust of wind blows away Delta and Pentar, destroying instantly.

"How did he destroy Delta and Pentar?!" Gao asked after covering himself from the wind.

"When my turn begins, Demonic Deity, Kid Ibuki destroys all of my opponent's monsters and he deals damage for each monster that he destroys!" Sakate explained the effect.

"Special Arts: Demonic Deity Elimination Slash!" Kid Ibuki spins around as he slashed at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"What amazing power!" Kanata said as he was amazed.

"Yeah, that Shuten Demonic Deity, Kid Ibuki is really something else." Noboru admits.

"Maybe Gao can't win this." Zanya assumed as Sakate's turn was on as he draws and Charge and Draw.

"Sakate is totally dominating this match!" Paruko announced.

"I call Kid Kuma to the left!" He call out the same monster again, "Kid Ibuki. Move over to the right." Gao grunted as Kid Ibuki was moved to the right position. Then he raised his hand as Sakate landed on his Buddy's palm, "Now Kid Ibuki, go attack the fighter!"

"Leave it to me!" Kid Ibuki jumps to attack.

"I won't lose to you!" Gao yelled.

"I'll squish you like a worm!"

"I cast! Thunder Emperor Great Shield!" He cast as he managed to block the attack.

"Gao desperately defending out there!" Paruko announced.

Sakate laughed, "Don't waste my time! Kid Kuma! Get him!" Kid Kuma strikes at Gao, inflicting 1 damage.

"Come on, kid!" Batzz said.

"Take this!" Sakate attacks Gao, inflicting 1 damage.

"I'm not done!" Gao said.

"What a shocking turn of events! Gao's down to 1 life!" Paruko announced.

"I activate Hidden Dark Arms, Yomigatana's ability! From the top four cards in my deck, I place one card in Kid Kuma's soul!" He sent a soul card to Kid Kuma, "Poor Mikado, your lame new Flag isn't cutting against my awesome power. You're helpless, even that old geezer Bunbuku who couldn't defeat me now." He boasted.

"No! Guru will defeat you!" Gao complained angrily.

"Please, that old coot lost to Master Wisdom. He's old news. And you're more of a joke than he was, Mikado."

"Let me at him." Batzz said as he was anxious to beat up Sakate.

"Kay, but keep your cool, Batzz and let's win this for Guru!" Gao said.

"Right! I will! We'll show Tweedledum here just how powerful this deck is!"

"Yeah. Time for some fun!" Gao smiled.

"Look at Gao." Kanata said after looking at his face.

"Is he smiling?" Noboru asked as he was confused.

"He's a situation here. How could he smiled at a time like this?" Minako asked.

"Doesn't he understand that he is in a perilous situation?" Gaito asked.

"Erasing 20 life points will be just about impossible. Even for Gao." Zanya said.

"Gao always smiles in the face of adversity, bro." Baku said.

"How come?" Haruka asked.

"Remember that Guru smiled a lot too." Baku explained.

"So he did." Kuguru nodded in agreement.

"I call Saint Holy Sword Dragon to the left!" He calls out Chibi Panda's true form.

"You know it! Finally I get to fight!" His scabbard breaks open, revealing his Holy Sword, "And I better give it my all today!" Saint Holy Sword said.

"I Buddycall to the right! The amazing Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz!" He paid one gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I'll beat you all at once!" Batzz jumped as he transforms to his true form, "An inside 30 seconds... You'll be begging for mercy!" He yelled.

"We work together to defeat Sakate!" Gao said.

"Right!" Both said.

"Don't even try and block me, it's no use." Sakate said.

"We wanted to make you feel good so we can get a head start." Batzz said as he cracks his neck.

"Prepare for our Thunder Emperor's Formation! It's about to get real!" Gao said.

* * *

"The Thunder Emperor's Formation chain attack are about to begin!" Paruko announced, "All of them have Double Attacks but can they really take out all of Sakate's 20 life points?! Watch and find out!"

"Do your worst, Mikado. You'll only fail!" Sakate said as Gao is preparing himself to attack, "Kid Ibuki, move to the center!" Kid Ibuki has been moved to the center again.

"Hahahaha! No matter what you throw at us, it's useless! We're undefeatable!" Kid Ibuki said.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you about my secret weapon, Overkill!" Sakate explained.

"No way!" Gao said.

"Did he say 'Overkill'?!" Minako asked.

"How can he have it?" Noboru asked.

"Not good." Zanya said.

"You're as good as dead, Mikado! Shuten Demonic Deity!" Sakate used his hand to create the Kanji for Over, "Okay, Kid Ibuki! Overkill!" He create the Kanji for Kill, combined into Overkill, "When I pay this one gauge, my Shuten Demonic Deity, Kid Ibuki cannot be destroyed."

"He can't be destroyed?!" Gao asked as he was surprised.

Kid Ibuki laughed, "Not on this turn anyway. How do you like me now? Defeat is your only true option." He smirked evilly.

"Hah. I'll put that theory to the test!" Batzz said.

"What a terrifying ability." Zanya said.

"It's preventing him from being destroyed." Gaito said.

"As if Overkills are bad enough for us, you know." Minako said.

"So that's his Overkill." Kanata said.

"Hold on a second. So Gao's attacks..." Kuguru said.

"Won't do anything at all." Noboru said as Baku grunted in frustration.

"Will Gao be able to win this turn?" Haruka said.

"Don't worry, Haruka. Gao will win." Kuguru said, "I hope."

"How amazing is this Overkill! Gao's attack can't even reach their target!" Paruko announced, "And with the life points at 20 to 2, I don't think even Gao can get out of this!" Meanwhile, Grimoire is watching the match from the sky on his platform.

"I expected nothing less, Sakate of the Dark Arts. A timely use of your Overkill. Well done indeed." Grimoire admits, "As a member of the CHAOS 4, you need to serve your purpose to help the Wisdom Clan."

"Oh Big Boss, what should we do now?!" Saint Holy Sword asked desperately.

"Don't sound so helpless!" Batzz complained.

"But I'm confused. If we can't destroy him then what are we attacking him for?"

"Cuz there's always a chance, Chibi Panda." Gao said as he makes his move to attack. His attack landed but it failed.

"As predicted, Gao's attack have no effect whatsoever!" Paruko announced as Gao landed on Kid Ibuki's head.

"Double Attack!" Gao landed a second attack on the head but nothing happened.

"He can't destroy him!"

Sakate laughed, "No matter how much you tried, Kid Ibuki is undefeatable thanks to his Overkill!" He said as his Buddy sweep Gao away.

"I told you so!" Saint Holy Sword said as he flies to save Gao. He managed to grab him in time, "Don't worry. I got you."

"Please Chibi Panda. You must go attack Kid Ibuki." Gao said.

"Why?" Saint Holy Sword asked.

"Just do as Gao says!" Batzz said, "Saint Holy Sword Dragon."

"You got it, Big Boss!" Saint Holy Sword said as he makes his attack and strikes at Kid Ibuki, "Aiming for the teeth!"

"Insects!" Kid Ibuki swings his arm as he whips off Saint Holy Sword away, "What do you think of my Overkill?" He boasted.

"I'll try a Double Attack!" He said as he tried to attack from behind.

"Bug off!" Kid Ibuki swings around as he hits Saint Holy Sword away. Then Batzz came running to make his attack. Kid Ibuki and Batzz fought against each other in battle.

"Overkill: 1! Mikado: 0!" Sakate said.

"Double Attack!" Batzz yelled.

"Why's he keep attacking?" Kanata wondered.

"He keeps attacking like there's no tomorrow." Minako said.

"But there's no way he's gonna defeat Kid Ibuki." Zanya said.

"This is so frustrating! There must be something he can do!" Noboru said. Then Sakate started laughing.

"Temper, temper, Demon Lord Dragon." He said as Batzz makes his second attack by battling Kid Ibuki again.

"You're embarrassing yourself!" Kid Ibuki said.

"That's six attacks." Baku said.

"And it's not putting a dent on that monster." Minako said as Gaito noticed something.

"Huh?"

"I'm counting on you! Thunder Emperor Dragon!" Gao used his hand to make the kanji for Over, "Barlbatzz!" He then made the sign for turn, "Overturn! I exchange my hand card and gauge so my Barlbatzz, Dra-Cross, and Saint Holy Sword Dragon are able to attack again!"

"Gao! Why don't you understand?! There's no point to attacking an evil demon fist!" Saint Holy Sword said.

"He's right! Overturn can only be used once during a Buddyfight. So why is Gao choosing to use his special power of Overturn now?" Paruko announced as she wondered. Then Sakate laughed again.

"Hilarious! Mikado's coming apart at the seams! As soon as it's my turn, I gonna pound all of you Thunder Empire chumps to a pulp!" He said as Gao makes a third attack.

"You're pretty thick, huh?!" Kid Ibuki said after taking the hit but no effect, "You can't lay a finger on me." Kid Ibuki laughed as Gao landed on the ground with his feet grind on the ground.

"I think that makes seven attacks!" Baku said.

"But how come Gao is using seven attacks right now?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know but I think he knows what he's doing." Kuguru said.

"I'm so desperate, I'll try anything!" Saint Holy Sword said as he makes his attack again.

"Give up already!" Kid Ibuki said as he pushes him out.

"That makes eight!" Baku said.

"Why are you counting the numbers of attacks, dude?" Noboru asked. Batzz comes charging for his third attack. He fought with everything he got as Kid Ibuki pushes him away.

"So much for the great Demon Lord Dragon!" Kid Ibuki bragged,

"And that's nine!" Baku said, "This is what Gao's been waiting for!" Gao then placed his Dra-Cross on the ground.

"Time for Final Phase!" Gao declared.

"But how?! What's going on?! You shouldn't be able to fire X-Tempest Buster!" Sakate said as he got shockingly surprised.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames!" His half body got dragonicfied as the gauntlet was in place on his arm, "And brighten the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" The mark of the sun is shines on his back.

"I've got 20 life points! No matter what you're trying to throw at me, you can't defeat me!" He yelled. Batzz yelled with his dark lightning as he throws down his lance as the tornado spins bigger as the upgraded version of the Thunder Lance raised up by Gao.

"I cast!" Gao throws the Thunder Lance with all of his might as he jumped, "And this isn't the X-Tempest Buster!" The Thunder Lance upgraded into three parts, the first part is the shaft, the second part is the center piece that magnetized four black pyramid shaped with yellow lining all around, the final part is the lance that is similar to Batzz's weapon except it has a face of dragon that is covered with the fours blade around it. Gao jumps on the Lance as he flips through. Then he jumps on the center piece as he jumps on it and pushes it around to spin it, "This Impact... Deals 20 damage!" He throws it as he dashes to follow it.

"I don't believe you! You're lying!" Sakate yelled as Gao's Impact landed on him.

"Turbulence! Thunder Spear! X-Tempest Ulti-Buster!" He hits the spear as the x spreads higher and stronger as it instantly dealt 20 damage at Sakate.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dra-Cross/ G: 0: Saint Holy/None/Batzz)

(S: 0/ Item: Dark Arms/ G: 2: None/Kid Ibuki/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced, "He blew away 20 life points in one go! I never seen anything like it! Simply amazing! Gao is a true champion!" Then Gao's Impact wore off after the battle.

"Alright. Thanks to my deck builder." Gao said.

"That's why Gao was continuing his attack." Baku said.

"I'm lost." Noboru said as he was confused.

"Yeah. Why did he continued his attacks?" Minako asked.

"The X-Tempst Ulti-Buster normally requires 12 gauge. But each time Gao attacks, that cost goes down." Baku explained.

"I get it! So he kept attacking Ibuki." Kanata said as he realized it.

"So for each he makes, he lowers the costs down to 3?" Haruka asked.

"Yep! That's exactly right!" Kuguru complimented as she gave her a pat on the head. Meanwhile, Grimoire watches the match.

"Turbulent Thunder Spear X-Tempest Ulti-buster. This poses quite a problem. I never thought he had a Impact that deals 20 damage even with a monster in the opponent's center." He admits. Then Sakate slammed his fist on the ground for frustration of the loss of his match.

"Why?!" Sakate said, "How could you have such an Impact?! It's impossible!"

"Scram! Tell your boss. Next time I see him, I'll finish him for good." Batzz advised the message to Sakate.

"I'm not your messenger, fool! Now, get bent!" Sakate said angrily as he throws a smoke bomb to the ground as everyone cough from the smoke and Sakate vanished without a trace.

"Hey, what?!" Chibi Panda asked as they noticed Sakate is gone, "He's gone!"

"Good riddance to the worm." Batzz said as he expects it to happen. Sakate somehow appeared behind the tree, watching them.

"I'll get that Demon Lord Dragon for this." Sakate swore revenge as he pull out his Buddy out as Kid Ibuki appeared.

"What now?" Kid Ibuki asked, "We not only failed to get the card, we lost the Buddyfight!" He complained.

"Shut up." Sakate said as he got nervous, "This blows, Wisdom's gonna kill me! I'll be off the CHAOS Four for sure."

* * *

Later, at sunset, everyone is at the riverbed as they walking home.

"That was an awesome Impact!" Noboru admits.

"I can't believe you used 3 gauge on a card that usually requires 12." Zanya said as he did his math.

"Baku told us how those nine attacks were a smart way of reducing your gauge cost." Kanata said.

"Oh yeah. I learned it in training. But I could only do it because I had the Mirage Card that Guru gave us to protect." Gao said as he felt down because of what happened to Guru.

"Sorry Gao." He apologized.

"Hey, Kanata, look!" Athora said as he and Kanata noticed something smoking inside Guru's hut. They went to check on see what's going on. As it was shockingly surprise look on their faces, they saw Guru who somehow came with his Buddy, Tanuki as they were having grilled fish.

"Guru. Is it really you?" Gao asked as he got surprised.

"Course it's me! Who'd you expecting in my house?" Guru asked.

"And all this time, we thought..." Noboru said as he started to get angry.

"We thought you had died!" Kuguru yelled.

"We saw you getting crushed by those rocks because of Wisdom!" Minako yelled.

"Turns out, someone took a little trip through time and rescue me just before those rocks came tumbling down on me. I was brought into this time and then afterward, made it back here. But I was resting at the hospital most of the days and then I was enjoying some hospital food. It was so good, I couldn't leave at all! But then they have a hospital bill ready for me. So I decided to head back home." Guru explained.

"Trip through time?" Gao asked as he looked at Batzz, "Does that mean?"

"He actually went back and helped Guru?" Batzz asked. Gao then smiled.

"I... I'm so... happy!" Gao leapt in and hugged Guru and Tanuki after seeing them again.

"Get off of me, would you, warm and fuzzy son?! I'm trying eat my dinner here!" He yelled.

"I thought you guys were goners! I can't believe Daisuke saved you! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hey! Don't mention his name! That was suppose to be a secret!"

"Oh, this is so amazing!" Gao said as everyone was happy that Guru came back safely. However, Batzz isn't happy.

"You... you... got to be kidding me!" Batzz yelled angrily as he transformed to his true form and destroyed the statue that was made for Guru.

"How dare you break that statue of me, you klutz?!" Guru complained.

"Zip your mouth! You should've shown your face much sooner instead of wasting away in the hospital, old man." Batzz said.

"That statue really captured my essence. Could you carve me another one?" He kindly requested.

"Never in the million years!" He yelled.

"Hey, Gao. What do you mean by Daisuke saved him?" Noboru asked as Gao got surprised.

"O-oh nothing." Gao said as he got nervous.

"You better tell us, bro." Baku said.

"We know you're hiding something." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, tell us!"

"Oh man, Daisuke's gonna kill me for this." Gao said with a depressed look on his face.

* * *

At night, at the CHAOS Company. Wisdom was busy, looking at the data of his Buddy, Geargod VIII as he runs a full analysis. Then he noticed Grimoire came back while looking at the data.

"I'm listening." Wisdom said.

"Yes sir! I sent Sakate to dispose of Gao Mikado's new Flag card but I'm sorry to report that he failed." Grimoire reported, "However, through his Buddyfight with Mikado, we were able to obtain vital new data."

"Not interesting." Wisdom said as his comment for the report, "Now, run along. I'm busy." He advised, "You're dismissed."

"You'll have my report as soon as it's ready." Grimoire bowed as he leaves. Wisdom looked at the data from the Buddyfight today as he saw the new Flag card, which made him interested.

"Thunder Emperor's Fangs, huh?" He asked, "It's still no match for my Geargod."

* * *

At the forest, at night. A mysterious dragon in the sky that looks similar to Saint Holy Sword except wearing a cowboy suit appeared.

"My dearest sweet panda. We'll be reunited soon."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Hello! Welcome back for more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"Sorry for the delays. Daisuke has work to do since he in the Buddy Police after all."

"Shut it. Anyways, this is all the Cosmic ideas for now. Because either we got plenty of cards or the viewers aren't getting us more yet. But that's okay, we all have busy days. Putting those aside for now, the next chapter will be about Chibi Panda having a little fatherly reunion. Who knows how that turns out?"

"I feel like this is deja vu all of the sudden."

"Nah, it won't be like that though. Give us a review of what you think and provide us more ideas. Until then bye for now."

"Um, aren't we gonna talk Gao about the secret though?"

Daisuke sighed as he had his head down, "He's gonna owe big time for this. Let's go." He said as he leaves the stage.

"Got it." He bowed to the audience as the screen faded black.


	34. Chibi's Panda Family Reunion

Chapter 34: Chibi's Panda Family Reunion

* * *

The next day, Gao and his friends are at the mall.

"Hey, why isn't Batzz coming?" Noboru wondered as he noticed Batzz isn't here, "I was hoping to Buddyfight against Thunder Emperor's Fangs today."

"Don't know. He's still hasn't got back to me." Gao said.

"Oh good, I can take you down on my own, Kitten Shirt." Chibi Panda said as he volunteered himself for Batzz's stead.

"I told you, it's not a kitten, it's a tiger!" Noboru yelled, "By the way, are you going to explain to us about how did Daisuke rescued Guru?" He asked.

"He's right, bro. You know something, don't you?" Baku asked.

"I wanna know too." Kuguru said.

"Me too. I wanna know what my big bro did." Haruka said as it got Gao a bit surprised. He nervously laughed.

"Don't laugh, Gao! You had to say his name."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help you. I was happy that Guru came back that's all."

"Just tell us already." Noboru demanded.

"Alright." Gao said as he explained the story.

* * *

 _At the time, Gao was happy that Guru came by, he went to Buddy Police HQ with Guru as he wanted to talk to Daisuke._

 _"Is it true, Daisuke? Did you really went back in time and rescued Guru?" Gao asked as Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck._

 _"Well... I wouldn't deny it." Daisuke said as Gao was amazed as he ran and hug Daisuke._

 _"Thank you! Thank you so much! You just made my day better!" He said happily._

 _"Geez, Gao. Calm yourself." He pushes off Gao a little since he hugged him a bit tight._

 _"Hey, Daisuke. I thought you said it's dangerous to use the Gears to go back in time. What's with the change of mind?" Batzz asked. Daisuke looked at the card that helped him._

 _"One of my gears was shining. It reacted as it opened up the portal through time, there was a reason why it did that. So I went in and found out I was in a shrine that looks like it was tumbling down. And then I saw Guru, getting crushed by the rocks. I went in and helped out. And then I used the gear to return to my present time. Guru was resting in the hospital and then he made a recovery for a few days." He explained._

 _"Yeah, this young man's a good Samaritan!" Guru said as he gave a pat on Daisuke's back, "Without him, I would've been stuck in a dimensional gap for a while."_

 _"And what about the Photonic Lords?" Batzz asked._

 _"Yeah, you told us that those gears were entrusted to you by those Lords." Chibi Panda said._

 _"As long as Wisdom doesn't noticed them, it'll be fine. I've already explained to the Lords. They were perturbed about the mess I caused. But they let off since Wisdom hasn't discovered me or the gears."_

 _"That's true. But then that means it worked! You really can go through time!" Gao said._

 _"But I still want you guys to keep a secret from others. Like I said, I don't want anyone else to tamper with the past. Got it?" He said._

 _"My lips are sealed!" Guru said._

 _"Don't worry, you can count on us!" Gao said._

 _"Our secret is still remained safe and sound." Chibi Panda said. Then they looked at Batzz as he gave it some thought._

 _"Alright. I'll keep it a secret too. But on one condition..." Batzz said._

 _"What would that be?"_

 _"Promise me that no matter what trouble Wisdom has caused, you have to let us use the gears to see what happened in the past." Batzz requested as Daisuke was a bit surprised._

 _"Hold on, Batzz! You can't be serious!"_

 _"Yeah, Big Boss. You know it's dangerous to do that."_

 _"I must agree too. We can't go messing around with time like a tiny thread from a web." Guru said._

 _"Agreed." Daisuke made his decision._

 _"Daisuke?!" Gao said._

 _"If Batzz can keep his word, then I will do as well. After all I am someone who has to keep this promise after all. But only seeing the past right, no tempering?"_

 _"You have my word." Batzz swore._

* * *

"Wow. That Batzz has quite the bargain, bro." Baku said.

"Still, you better make sure he doesn't do anything bad, Gao." Kuguru said.

"Yeah! Playing around in the past is a bad thing!" Haruka said.

"Don't worry, you guys. Everything will be fine. But can you guys keep this a secret? Daisuke trusted me so I want to trust you guys to keep it from everyone else." Gao requested as they looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Thanks, you guys." He thanked but then he sensed a presence.

"What's wrong, Gao?" Haruka asked.

"We're been watched." Gao said as a mysterious person slithers through the tree to the wall, it watches Gao and his friends, "Someone's following us."

"I think you're right." Chibi Panda said.

"I'm scared." Haruka said as she clinged to Kuguru.

"It's okay, Haruka. We'll be fine." Kuguru said.

"Who'd you think it is?" Noboru asked.

"Not sure." Kuguru said.

"One of Wisdom's goons?" Baku assumed as person came out as Gao saw the familiar appearance.

"What the-?" Gao recognized the coat and hat, "I feel like I've seen this guy somewhere before." He recalled the time when he first met Chibi Panda, wearing the suit. Chibi Panda realized it too.

"That's the same thing I wore when I first met Gao!" He said.

"Is he the same as you in that suit, Chibi Panda?" Haruka asked.

"Not just that..."

"Howdy, son!" A western voice accent speaks as he removes the suit, it revealed to the same kind as Chibi Panda except he wears a cowboy suit, carrying a suitcase and has a mustache, he jumps up and bites softly on Chibi Panda's right ear, "How about some panda mutt fights for our reunion?"

"Oh pop! What a wonderful surprise it is to see you here!" Chibi Panda said happily after getting his ear muffled.

"What did he just say 'pop'?" Gao asked.

"Chibi Panda's daddy!" Haruka said.

"Aww, aren't they just the cutest?" Kuguru said after seeing the family reunion.

"Howdy! I'm Holy's father, Saint Glory Sword Dragon." He introduced himself, "Thanks a bunch y'all for taking such good care of my boy!" He appreciated the hospitality.

"Not another panda to mess up my name!" Noboru said angrily as he believed he would say the same mean thing about his shirt.

* * *

Later, at the Mikado residences. Chibi Panda's father came as he made his greetings to Gao's family.

"So, what's on your mind, sir?" Suzumi asked.

"I'll cut straight to the chase. I've come here to bring my boy home." Glory explained his reasons of coming here.

"What?!" Everyone asked as they got surprised.

"You're really gonna force me to go home?!" Chibi Panda asked.

"Don't you spin this on me. You promised to come home as soon as the World Buddy Masters was over. Now don't pretend to forget." Glory explained Chibi's promise.

"Hey, is that true, Chibi Panda?" Gao asked as he looked at Chibi Panda.

"Uh..." Chibi Panda tries to think if he does remembered the promise.

"Huh? Chibi Panda?" Glory was confused of that name given to his son.

"That's his nickname around here." Noboru explained, "Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz gave it to him."

"You don't say. Now let me guess, your nickname must be... Kitten Shirt." Glory stated the obvious fact as Noboru got angry.

"It's not a kitten, it's a tiger!" He yelled as usual, "Do all of you pandas have bad eye site?!"

* * *

Then Chibi Panda remembered the promise now as he freaked out.

"I just remembered! I really did make that promise to Pa before I came here!" Then he got disappointed, "What am I gonna do? I don't wanna go back home!"

"You must, son! Or have you forgotten? It's mucho important that you complete your training! You've gotta evolve into your true form so you can follow in my footsteps and lead our clan, you hear?" Glory explained the details.

"About that, Pa. I kinda already evolved a while ago." Chibi Panda said as Gao nodded in agreement.

"When did pigs start flying?" Glory quoted a joke, "Like your ancestors before you, the only way you can possibly evolve is under your papa's critical eye! Even so..." He pulled out something in his jacket, "Evolved or not, if I don't bring your hind back home, your ma will take it out on me!" He showed the picture of Chibi Panda's family of his pa, ma, and his grandma.

"Oh, you have an adorable family." Suzumi said as she saw how cute the family is in the picture.

"Like the cutest stuff animal!" Hanako said.

"Looks like you've been holding out on us a bit, eh Chibi?" Gao said as he never thought of seeing more Chibi Pandas in the photo.

"I supposed it be easier if we call Chibi's mother, Mama Panda." Kuguru said.

"Oh! Oh! I'll wanna give a nickname! Let's give Chibi's Grandma, Granny Panda!" Haruka said.

"I would've prefer Nana Panda but either one is fine." Baku said.

"Yeah. And I guess by default that makes you Papa Panda, old timer." Noboru said.

"Papa Panda?" Glory asked as he was confused by that nickname, "Yeah, that name won't stick."

"Hey, mom? Is Chibi really gonna have to go back home with his Papa?" Hanako asked.

"I won't let that happen." Gao said as he refused to let it go. Then his mom sighed.

"Maybe we can try to persuade his pa." Suzumi said as she clapped her hands after finishing discussing with her children, "Okay! I'll go start preparing supper for everyone." She recommended, "Why don't we continue this discussion after we eat?"

"I suppose we could." Papa Panda said as his stomach growled and then realized it, got nervously embarrassed, and chuckled.

"Are you all going to help me?" Suzumi asked as her children and Chibi Panda cheered.

"Yeah!"

"Actually, I should be hitting the road." Noboru said.

"Thanks, we'd love to stay!" Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka said together to accept the offer, but decided to leave instead.

"Hold up! What are you forcing my poor son to do?!" Papa Panda said as he reacted after seeing his son preparing the table. It got everyone surprised a little.

"Nothing." Gao said, "He's just helping get dinner ready." He explained.

"Forcing an innocent youngin in child labor! Have you earthlings got no shame?!" He complained.

"What's the big deal? Everyone's gotta do their share."

"Yeah. I like it, Pa." Chibi Panda said as he agreed.

"You won't spend a second longer in this house of horrors! We're going home!" He yelled as Batzz came to the kitchen.

"What's all the ruckus about in here?" Batzz asked after hearing the noise. Papa Panda turned as he saw Batzz who got angry, got surprised to see him.

"It's the Demon Lord Dragon! I think I'm gonna faint!" Papa Panda panicked.

"And just who the heck are you?" Batzz asked.

"He's Papa Panda. Chibi's Dad!" Hanako said, "And cuteness runs in their family."

"He traveled all the way here from Dragon World so that he could take Chibi back home with him." Suzumi explained the reason as Batzz gave a glare.

"Did he now?" Batzz said as he yelled, "You think you could do this without my permission?!" It frightened Papa Panda. He got so scared that he fainted.

Later. Takashi laughed after seeing what happened.

"Like father, like son, hey?" He said after Papa Panda is resting on the couch with a wet towel on his head to cool him off, "He looks just like Chibi."

"How could you be so chill about this, dad? We should be thinking of a way to keep Chibi here with us." Gao explained.

"Well I got an idea." Batzz thought of something, "What if I zap pops there a few times, huh?"

"I told you, no violence!" Gao reminded Batzz of his rules.

"Least I got an idea."

"If you ask me, kids. As a father, I think the first thing we need to do is convince Papa that it's safe to leave his son here with us in our home." Takashi explained his idea.

"Chibi. What were things like with your family when you live back home?" Hanako asked a question to Chibi Panda.

"Well, let's see..." Chibi Panda thinks, "Whatever it's time to eat or change my clothes and do homework or take a bath. My Pa was always there to help me with things." He explained his life back at home. Then Gao's grandma thought of something.

"There's your answer." She said.

"What?" Suzumi asked, "Do you have an idea, Gran?"

"Something that can help the boy stay?" Takashi asked.

"Huh..." Batzz said. Later... The plan was set into place.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Takashi said as they start the plan.

"Please wake up, Papa Panda." Suzumi said as Papa Panda woke up and removed the wet towel from his face. After his vision has been cleared, he sees Chibi Panda on a throne, wearing a red noble suit with Gao's parents and his grandma on the sides.

"Huh? What is this?" Papa Panda asked as he was confused of what he witnessed.

"I've been waiting for you to rise, dearest Pa." Chibi Panda said in his nobility fashion.

"I... uh." He was getting a bit clueless. Meanwhile, Gao and his sister are watching from behind the halls near the living room.

"Why'd Grandma had all these weird clothes and furniture anyway?" Hanako wondered after seeing the stuff.

"I've stopped asking questions about Gran a long time ago." Gao said as he sweatdropped for seeing this. Then Grandma poked at Takashi to start his turn of the plan.

"Huh? Oh! Papa! So what do you think, huh? Does this put your mind at ease about being apart from your son?" He asked Papa Panda of his opinion of his son.

"A little." Papa Panda rubbed the back of his head, "But... didn't I... I thought I saw him being worked to the bone earlier." It shock Suzumi about realizing that, including Chibi Panda as he was trying to think of an explanation.

"Oh, that was uh..." Suzumi tried to explain the details, "Oh shoot. You caught us, we were trying to pull a funny prank on you, Papa Panda." She fabricated the details, "It was the secret Mikado family surprise."

"Yeah. Quick thinking, mom." Gao said as he was relieved that his mom managed to pull through. Then Chibi Panda pull out his golden bell with jewels on it as he rings it.

"Come hither, my servant! And apologize for your rude outburst earlier." Chibi Panda commanded as Batzz steps in as he was carrying a sheet on his right arm.

"A million pardons, my lord. Forgive me." Batzz apologized in a politely manner.

"Huh?" Papa Panda was nervously surprised after seeing Batzz acting polite, "Well, I'll be." Batzz bowed his head.

"The truth is, sir. I'm the handsome young master Saint Holy Sword Dragon's honorable servant." He explained his occupation.

"You're joking! My son's got the infamous Demon Lord Dragon as his servant?" He asked as he was amazed that his son had tamed Batzz. But Batzz wasn't satisfied, actually. From the inside, he was actually filled up with anger and rage for taking part of this plan.

'Heads will roll for making me succumb to this ruse.' Batzz said as he stares at Grandma for following the plan as she held the peace sign for approval.

* * *

At the dining table, Batzz prepared the food.

"I present to you... tonight's main course, sir." He prepared a full plate of pizza to Papa Panda, "I trust you'll find it delicious. Let me know if you required anything else."

"Oh. What's this dish called then?" Papa Panda asked after looking at the pizza. But then Batzz turned around to ignore, answering the question, leaving him be, "I asked you a question, servant!" He complained as Batzz started to get irritated from being called a servant, "Tell me if this meal's safe for my precious boy to eat, servant." He demanded as Batzz gets more irritated as he was going to snapped.

"Please, don't you blow this, Batzz. Stay comfort for Chibi." Gao quietly said as he hoped Batzz can stay in good character.

"They call it 'pizza', sir. One of the most delicious and gourmet creations." Batzz stayed in character as he told him what this pizza is about.

"Ohhh." Papa Panda was amazed as Gao was relieved that Batzz managed to hold in his anger. Papa Panda took a slice as he takes a bite, "Yeehaw!" He then noticed the melty cheese was on his mouth.

"Servant." Chibi Panda ringed his bell, "Bring a royal napkin and wipe the sauce from the corners of my dearest Pa's mouth." He commanded but it made Batzz even more angry now that his role has been reversed now.

"Of course., As you wish, my master." Batzz said with the angry look on his face, glaring at Chibi. It frightened Chibi for making his actions on his Boss.

"Boy, this is super fun. Well only I think Big Boss is gonna make me pay for it later." Chibi Panda said after regretting his actions. But then his Pa brings the slice of pizza to his son and plans to feed him.

"Open wide. Here comes the plane."

"Thanks, Pa. But I can feed myself now." Chibi Panda said as he refused the offer of being feed.

"Go on. Open up." He insisted.

"Please! I'm not a little dragon anymore."

"Just one more bite."

"Come on."

"Boiled napkin, my lord." Batzz said as he brought it rolled on a plate. Meanwhile Hanako and Gao quietly chuckled after seeing this scene.

* * *

Later at night, Chibi Panda and his father went to bed as Chibi Panda took Gao's bed in order to hide the suspicions from his father but the problem is, while they went to sleep, Papa Panda cuddles his son. Meanwhile, Gao and his family including Batzz were watching them sleeping.

"Sheesh, Papa Panda sure cuddle Chibi too much." Batzz said after witnessing it.

"Yeah it looks like Chibi's not happy with it either." Gao somewhat understands Chibi's point of view.

"Oh, some parents have hard time letting go with their children as they grow up." Suzumi explained.

"How do you mean?" Batzz asked, "What's letting go?"

"When a parent can't accept the fact that their child is getting older and can now start taking care of themselves. We say they have a hard time, 'letting go'." Takashi explained the meaning of letting go. Then Gao looked at Chibi Panda as he sees his father is having a hard time to let him go.

* * *

The next day. Gao and Batzz went outside as they noticed Chibi Panda and his father are outside.

"What are those two doing up so early?" Batzz asked after seeing them.

"Oh man." Gao noticed that Papa Panda has the briefcase with him, meaning that he's leaving now, "I think Papa's taking Chibi home." He assumed.

"Now although these fine folks have taking topnotch care of you, my boy. I gotta put my foot down and take you back home, alright?" Papa Panda explained the results.

"No, Papa please! I wanna stay here!" Chibi Panda begged for reconsideration.

"Son, you are still a child. And as such, you must obey your father." Papa Panda demanded as Batzz gripped his fist tightly as he got angry.

"That stubborn old fool. I've lost my patience!" Batzz said as he was planning to stop him. But then...

"Please wait"! Batzz heard Gao's voice as he saw him, pleading to Papa Panda, "Chibi Panda's our friend and one of us now. Please let him stay. I'm begging you, please!"

"Oh wow." Chibi Panda said after he was amazed that Gao would go that far for him.

"I sympathize with your heart, young one. However, my decision remains unchanged, we're leaving." Papa Panda felt sorry for Gao but couldn't change his mind as he picks up the card and opens the portal to Dragon World, "Let's go!" He said but then he smells something delicious as he took a whiff, "What's that aroma?" He looked and see Gao's grandma with the huge serving of octopus dumplings while Grandma used a fan to give the smell to Papa Panda, "Hey, that smells good! You sure got some fine grub in these parts, huh?" Grandma is trying to get his attention as he gives it in, "I've got to try me some!" He gives up as he and his son are eating the dumplings in the living room, "Smells so delicious."

"Gao's grandma makes the yummiest octopus dumplings on the planet, huh?!" Chibi Panda said.

"Way a go, Grandma!" Gao was relieved that his grandma saved the day.

"Hey, Gao." His mom said as it got their attention.

"Listen, your mother and I had a little chat last night." Takashi said.

"The thing is, since Earth and Dragon World are connected, you could easily see one another whenever you wanted. So we..." Suzumi tried to explain.

"We think that, it might maybe a good idea to let Chibi Panda go home."

"Are you serious?" Gao asked as he was disappointed, "But I miss him."

"I know and we'll miss having him around too but the thing is, Gao, you see..." Takashi wanted to explain.

"We can understand just how Papa feels." Suzumi said as she understood Papa Panda, "As parents, we'd want to bring you back home to be with us as well. " Gao felt sad that Chibi Panda had to leave eventually.

* * *

At the Dojo. Gao and Batzz were sitting outside after thinking about Chibi Panda leaving.

"What a total bummer." Gao said as he was sad.

"Uh huh." Batzz agreed but shows no signs of sad emotions. Then he turned as he and Gao saw Chibi Panda, looking at the photo album he got. He shed a tear as he tried to clear it off, "Look at that. He's really upset."

"Guess he misses his family after all." Gao assumed. Chibi Panda looked at the pictures of his family as he was feeling sadder now and started to cry, "Maybe we should let him go home for now." He recommended for the best for Chibi Panda.

"Hm?!" Batzz got surprised.

"You heard what my mom said." Gao smiled sightly, "We'll be able to see him anytime we want. Besides..."

"You don't have to convince me." Batzz said as he expects it, "Follow your guts if that's what it's telling you." He advised as it made Gao smile and chuckled.

* * *

At the CASTLE, Gao explained the news to his friends.

"You're letting Chibi Panda return home temporarily?" Abygale asked.

"Are you sure about this, Gao?" Athora asked.

"Yeah." Gao nodded, "But before he leaves, let's have a Buddyfight." He recommended, "A really epic one that he'll never forget for the rest of his life."

"Okay." Kanata agreed, "But who do you want to be your opponent? Either Gaito, Minako or I can do it."

"You're including me?" Minako asked.

"You are his girlfriend you know. Gotta at least do a favor for him." Kanata said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled.

"How about you guys take this one, Kanata?" Abygale recommended.

"Huh?" Kanata and Athora were confused.

"Unfortunately, we have something that requires our attention." Abygale turned to Gaito and Minako, "Isn't that right, Gaito? Minako?" He asked. It got Gaito figured it out.

"Yeah. Didn't think he knew." Gaito said as he smiled.

"Well if that's the case then count me out as your opponent." Minako said.

"Uh, is it anything I can help you two with?" Gao asked.

"Don't worry, we can handle it ourselves." Minako said.

"She's right. But thanks though." Gaito thanked as Chibi Panda came to the scene.

"Come on! We're all ready for the Buddyfight!" He said excitedly.

"Okay! We'll be right there!" Gao said as he turned to Kanata and they both nodded. Then they head to the stage.

"We could use your help though, you guys." Gaito said as he turned to his friends.

"Cause this will requires more than just us." Minako said.

"Huh?" The four of them were confused.

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought you had plans of going on a date with your girlfriend there?" Noboru assumed.

"It's not a date! And she's not my girlfriend!" Gaito yelled.

"Wow! I get to show Papa Panda, my evolved form and bravery in battle! Woohoo!" Chibi Panda said as he got super excited to show his Papa his evolved form in battle.

"You sure, kid?" Batzz asked his Buddy, "You don't want to talk to Chibi Panda about this until after the Buddyfight?" Gao nodded as he accepts it.

"I'd like to believe it won't be the case, Batzz." He turned to Chibi, "But this might be the last time the three of us ever Buddyfight together." Batzz looked at Gao, knowing that he was hiding his true feelings.

* * *

The battle has been set as everyone and Paruko are witnessing the match.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, you'll find me, Paruko Nanana. Today's match features two Buddyfighters who duke it out on the World Buddy Masters finals! We can think of it as the ultimate grudge match!" Paruko announced.

"I'm gonna play to win." Kanata said as he and Gao are in position.

"Me too. Bring it!" Gao said with excitement. Meanwhile, Gao's family brought Papa Panda along to witness the Buddyfight match.

"Papa Panda sir, is this your first time watching Chibi Panda in a Buddyfight?" Hanako asked.

"It is. I was so scared of Batzz that I'd never watched his other matches. I've waited a long time to see him fight." Papa Panda said.

"Let's go, Chibi Panda!" Hanako cheered.

"I'm really proud of Gao for making this decision." Takashi said.

"Me too." Suzumi agreed, "Hey, you guys! Do your best for Chibi! Give him the wind today!" She cheered for her son.

"Okay! Will both Buddyfighters, please Luminize their decks?" Paruko kindly requested them to prepare.

"Rumble and tremble! The dragon's roar that shudders the earth! Luminize! Thunderous Warlords Alliance!"

"Finishing kick from the Azure fields! Long shot! Luminize! Dragon Fielder!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Thunder Emperor's Fangs! Regardless of their Worlds, I can use all the Thunder Empire cards! And I start the game with 7 hand cards, 11 life points, and a gauge!"

"Star Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 11/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"I hope this will be another colossal battle like the Buddy Masters final! I'm so excited, I'm on the edge of my spaceship!" Paruko announced with excitement. Meanwhile, Gao's friends were watching Gao's family and Papa Panda.

"Gao, you have to make Chibi Panda's father understand, Batzz and Chibi Panda have been bound together by destiny." Gaito said.

"Bound together by destiny..." Minako said as she felt sad.

"I equip!" It was Gao's turn as he paid one gauge and one life to equip his item, "Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross!"

"That gives him Double Attack if Batzz is on the field." Kanata said as he smiled for the expectations. Then Gao moves as he makes his attack at Kanata, slashing him with 2 damage.

"Remember me?!" Gao said.

"Let's see how Kanata answers that. Maybe he'll call Athora, the most powerful of all the Prism Dragons!" Paruko announced.

"I Buddycall Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora!" He paid 3 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Time to shine!" Athora jumps as he transforms to his true form.

"Athora! Go and attack the fighter!" Kanata said as Athora used his horn as he strikes at Gao.

"Crystal Horn!" He inflicted 2 damage at Gao.

"Double Attack!

"Because twice is nice!" Athora said as he goes for a second attack, striking through at Gao, inflicting another 2 damage.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, Gao's grandma watches the match on TV.

"That ends his turn! Gao must now find a way to get through Quintessence Crystal Dragon's 7000 defense to give damage to Kanata! But it won't be easy!" Paruko announced. Meanwhile Grandma drinks her tea in relaxation.

* * *

"I call Saint Holy Sword Dragon to the left!" He calls out Chibi Panda's true form.

"Check out my evolved form, Pa!" Saint Holy Sword said with praise. His Pa became shockingly surprised.

"I'm so proud of you, boy!" Papa Panda said.

"Now I'll show you how brave I can be!"

"Get him, Chibi! You're the best!" Hanako cheered.

"Kindly don't call me that during my Buddyfight." Saint Holy Sword advised.

"I'm confused. Holy ain't been training. So how did he achieve his true form, huh?" Papa Panda wondered.

"He's been doing a ton of training with his friends, Gao and Batzz." Hanako explained.

"We need to be reminded that kids today are far more mature than their parents think." Takashi explained.

"One minute, you're changing their diapers, the next you're dropping them off at college." Suzumi said metaphorically.

"My boy was so tiny and helpless." Papa Panda remembered the time when he was carrying Chibi Panda when he was a newborn baby, "He wouldn't stop crying till I comforted him and wiped his tears away." He remembered that he played with him when he cries, "I never thought he'd grow up to be such a fine young dragon." He cried with tears of joy.

"Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz to the right!" He paid 2 gauge as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Always give him focus, Chibi Panda!" Batzz jumped as he transformed to his true form. The right platform closed as Batzz landed on it, "Never take your eyes off your opponent during a Buddyfight!"

"Okay, Big Boss." Saint Holy Sword agreed.

"How do you like our Thunder Emperor's Formation?" Gao asked Kanata for his opinion.

"Whoa! You mean my Holy's forming a crucial part of this formation?" Papa Panda asked as he remembered the time when Gao pleaded at him.

* * *

 _"Chibi Panda's our friend and one of us now. Please let him stay. I'm begging you, please!"_

* * *

Papa Panda began to think about his decision after remembering about Gao pleading.

"Excuse me, sir?" Papa Panda heard a voice as it was Kuguru and others came behind, "Chibi Panda really looks up to Dragon Lord, Batzz, you know?" Kuguru said.

"Is that right?" Papa Panda asked as Haruka nodded.

"Mhm!"

"And Batzz is the reason Chibi was able to evolve." Noboru said.

"All because that dragon gave Chibi Panda some encouragement and a new sword." Minako said.

"He's really good for him, bro!" Baku said.

"There was a strong bond between them, sir." Gaito said which it amazed Papa Panda, "Chibi isn't intimidated by him either. Sometimes he gives him a real what for when required." He recalled the time.

* * *

 _"You two are getting angry at each other when the fact you should be upset with yourselves! For how you're behaving out here!" Chibi Panda complained.  
_

 _"Nor me!" Batzz argued, "Who're you talking to?"_

 _"Right now, Big Boss. You're not acting like the dragon I look up to! You're an embarrassment!" He yelled which shocked_ Batzz.

* * *

"My son said such things to that terrifying Demon Lord?!" Papa Panda asked as he got shockingly surprised of hearing his son saying those words.

"Those two are joined together by destiny. Even if they disagree strongly, their bond will never waiver." Gaito said.

"Hey, you remember what happened when Chibi Panda broke his ice pop stick sword?" Noboru recalled.

"Yeah, Batzz made him that righteous new one, bro." Baku said.

"Batzz really did that?" Papa Panda asked as he gave some thought. Then he turned over to this son at the field, "Listen up, son! You don't need to return to Dragon World if you don't wanna!" He changed his mind.

"Huh?" Saint Holy Sword turned as he got confused that his Pa changed his mind.

"You can stay here with your friends in this World for as long as you can see fit, you hear?" He made his decision as he felt happy now.

"He said I get to stay!" He said happily as everyone was happy too.

"Hey! You okay with this?" Batzz asked if Saint Holy Sword can stay here instead of going home.

"Huh?" Saint Holy Sword was confused.

"You were crying over your family photos." Gao assumed that is the reason why Chibi Panda cried before.

"Oh that? Well there weren't any good photos of me so, I was crying out of frustration." Saint Holy Sword explained his reason why of his side of the story.

"You're kidding?!" Gao asked as he was surprised for jumping to conclusion.

"Ah, I outta zap you!" Batzz said angrily.

"But thanks to you guys, my Pa understands why it's better for me to stay here with you now!" Saint Holy Sword said.

"I'm happy for you guys." Kanata said.

"Well, we're gonna finish this?" Athora asked.

"For sure! You couldn't drag me away!" Gao said.

"Ready, dragon?" Batzz asked Saint Holy Sword.

"I was born with it!" Saint Holy Sword said as the battle rages on, many turns have shortly passed as Papa Panda cried with the tears of joy while everyone cheers. Then Gao unleashes the Overturn as Batzz makes his multiple attacks at Athora, destroying him at once. But then he came back due to Soulguard. Then Gao joined together with Saint Holy Sword as they slashed at Athora together, destroying him again with no Soulguard left, "Yeah! We did it!"

"Way to go, son!" Papa Panda said.

"After losing Athora from the center position, Kanata's going to be hit by effect damage!" Paruko announced, "Is it time for his fantastic Impact coming?!" Gao placed his sword down to the ground.

"Time to Final Phase!" Gao declared as he began to dragonified in half with the gauntlet in his right hand, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames! And brighten the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" Batzz then transformed into the Thunder Spear as Gao jumps on it and spins it around, "Impact!" He throws it as he dashes down, "Turbulent Thunder Spear! X-Tempest Ulti-Buster!" He strikes the spear as the x blazes the Earth and Kanata was inflicted with 20 damage as he was defeated.

* * *

(G: ?/ Item: Dracross/ G: 0: Saint Holy Sword/None/Batzz)

(K: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced for Gao's victory.

"This is for Saint Holy Sword Dragon." Gao said.

"Well now, Chibi Panda. You actually weren't half bad." Batzz complimented.

"You really mean it?" Chibi Panda asked as he felt happy for being complimented by Batzz.

"Yeah." He said. Then Papa Panda started to shed tears of joy after seeing his son winning the Buddyfight.

"I've never been more prouder, my boy." He nodded happily, "You're one brave fighter. And you've become so strong, Saint Holy Sword Dragon."

* * *

Later, at the Mikado Residence, Papa Panda is preparing to head home, but before he goes, the family prepared a farewell gift.

"For you! it's an octopus dumplings." Hanako said as she has a big lunch box for him.

"And our apologies for trying to trick you, Papa Panda." Takashi apologized for the plot, "We thought that your family might enjoy some of Earth food."

"And we'll continue treating Chibi Panda just like we do our own son rather than some spoiled Prince." Suzumi said with a sarcastic tone on the last part.

"I couldn't ask for any better than that, folks." Papa Panda bowed as he turned to Gao, "Now, Gao, Batzz please." He requested, "Take good care of my son. And mind over his training for me, okay?"

"We'll work him to the bone for ya." Batzz said.

"Thanks again for letting him stay." Gao thanked.

"Give my love to Ma." Chibi Panda said.

"I will. Don't be a stranger, son." Papa Panda said as he transforms to his true form. He then toss the card as it opened the portal to Dragon World, "Until we meet again, Holy. Farewell!" Glory flies up as he went into the portal and head home. But then as the portal closed, his mustache somehow fell off as it landed on the Gao's hand.

"Haa. Isn't this..." Gao said as he noticed it.

"All these years and I had absolutely no idea my Pa wore a fake mustache." Chibi Panda said as he didn't realized the mustache.

"I bet he's back home, looking for it." Hanako assumed.

"Or maybe he felt that he didn't need it anymore and left it behind for someone else to wear." Takashi assumed the possibility.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." Suzumi agreed. Then Gao puts the mustache on his face.

"Well? How do I look, ya'll?" Gao asked in a western tone.

"Like a goofball." Hanako answered as they laughed for the amusement for Gao's face.

"Like you have an old brush on your face." Chibi Panda said.

"Hmph." Batzz said quietly as he has no comment.

"Yeehaw! This is weird!" Gao said.

"What's wrong?" Batzz asked.

"Well when I'm wearing this thing, I talk exactly like Papa Panda does." Gao speak in the western tone as he realized something when he wore the mustache.

"Huh?" Chibi Panda got confused.

"Really?" Batzz asked as he was amazed, "Let me have a go with it, kid!" Batzz volunteered as Gao gave him the mustache and put it on, "Well, how do I sound?" He asked in the western tone now since he wore it and laughed, "I'm happier than a pigs in dirt! Yeehaw!" He said as he plans to remove it. But all of the sudden, it got stuck on his face, "Uh oh." He tries to pull it out but couldn't remove it easily, "The dang thing won't come off!"

"Come on, stop goofing around." Gao believed as he held Batzz down.

"Let me help!" Chibi Panda said as he gave a pull on the mustache, "Okay, keep still!" He pulls it while Gao hold Batzz but it failed.

"This is bad, Batzz." Gao said.

"You gotta be kelping crazy! Get your yellow belly back, Papa and do something about mustache!" He yelled out.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"The next chapter will be grand opening for Wisdom's theme park." Daisuke said.

"I wonder how much fun can it be over there anyway." Ryuusei said.

"We'll have to wait and see. Give us a review of what you think and provide us with more card ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	35. The Opening of Wisdom's Theme Park

Chapter 35: The Opening of Wisdom's Theme Park

* * *

The next day after Papa Panda returned back home to Dragon World. Gao was sleeping and snoring.

"No, Batzz, you're wrong..." Gao talks in his sleep. All of the sudden, Batzz released his lightning as he shocks Gao, waking him up from his sleep.

"Serves you right for talking about me." Batzz said with his thumb up for payback.

"Good one, Big Boss!" Chibi Panda complimented.

Batzz chuckled, "Aw, that was nothing."

"Will you have time to do more training tomorrow?" He asked Batzz.

"Training?!" Gao yelled as he got up, "You zapped me in my sleep!" He complained.

"Well, you have to get ready! As manager of the Thunder Empire, I won't tolerate any tardiness." Chibi Panda said as Gao sighed for giving up.

"Then how about finding a nicer way to wake up?" Gao suggested something for himself.

"Stop whining!" Batzz said.

"Yeah, soldier!" Chibi Panda said. Then they heard a doorbell rang.

"Man, who could that be this early in the morning?" Gao said as he was bothered for noticing a visitor is coming. He went downstairs and then he slide opened the door, revealing Grimoire in front of his house.

"Mister Gao Mikado, please." He kindly requested.

"That's me." Gao referred.

"It's a pleasure." Grimoire bowed in greeting for introductions, "My name is Grimoire."

"Kay..." Gao was a bit confused about the formal introduction.

* * *

Grimoire pull out a invite from his suit.

"This is for you. It's an invitation. Please. Take it." He kindly handed to Gao as Gao takes it.

"An invitation to what?" He asked as he opens up the invite, "Grimoire?" He asked.

"Yes. Grimoire Park is having its grand opening, this Saturday. And I'm the General Manager in charge of the whole park." Grimoire explained, "I'm inviting you to participate in a ceremonial Buddyfight to mark the special occasion."

"A ceremonial Buddyfight?" Gao asked as he got a bit surprised.

"You're the reigning world number one champion of the Buddy Masters. The people would go crazy, cheering your name onto victory. And that's why I've come in person to request your honorable presences."

"So we're like pandas in a zoo, attracting the crowd?" Batzz assumed.

"Hey! I may be Chibi Panda, but I'm not a panda in a zoo!" Chibi Panda complained.

"No, no, please. I wouldn't use you to attract crowds. Kindly read the directions on the invitations." He adjusted his monocle, "I'll be waiting on Saturday with a worthy opponent. Okay, Gao?" He offered.

"A worthy opponent for me?" He got confused.

"Now I will take my leave." Grimoire bowed as he turned and leave the residence.

"Hey, wait!" Gao yelled but Grimoire had already left.

"Sounds fishy to me." Batzz believed it is suspicious about Grimoire.

"Maybe he's actually one of Wisdom's hired cronies!" Chibi Panda assumed as Gao opened the invite and reads it.

"Grimoire Park, huh?"

* * *

At School, Gao informed his friends as they were all at the rooftop.

"You were invited to Grimoire Park?!" Noboru asked as he was surprised, "Dude, that's totally amazing!"

"Yeah, why?" Gao asked.

"You mean you don't know about that theme park, Gao?" Haruka asked.

"No, have you guys heard about Grimoire Park before?"

"Have I heard of it? It's only like the coolest new Theme Park, Cho-Tokyo's ever seen!" Noboru said with excitement.

"Wait, so you really haven't heard about it, bro?" Baku asked as he wondered.

"It's a unique exhibit that also promises to build a better future." Kuguru explained.

"That's an ambitious undertaking." Abygale said.

"Do you think they have a reason to built that place, Gaito?" Minako asked.

"Not sure. So what will you do?" Gaito asked, "Are you going to fight him in the big match?"

"I vote that you declined." Athora recommended.

"No way! Totally go for it!" Kanata considered the option.

"You think?" His Buddy asked.

"Come on! He's the World Number One Champion, he has to show up!" Chibi Panda said as he turned to Batzz, "Well, what do you think, Big Boss?" He asked for his opinion.

Batzz slammed his fist to his hand, "I have no interested in this Grimoire Park. But if I can go on a rampage, I'm in!" He made a clear condition.

"Kay, I made up my mind!" Gao said as he stands up on his seat on the bench, "Let's do the Buddyfight! We don't kow whst it's really all about until we get there!"

* * *

At the Grimoire Park, many people are excited for the grand opening of the theme park.

"Wow! It's so big!" Haruka said as she and her friends were amazed to see the Grimoire Park for the first time.

"But I never thought there were such a mob of people before." Gao said after seeing many people here.

"It'll take hours to get inside the park." Chibi Panda predicted the problematic circumstances for them.

"Gao." A hand appeared on Gao's shoulder. Gao noticed that it was Zanya, who appeared behind him.

"Zanya." Gao whispered, "Didn't know you'd be here." He was unaware.

"I have a weird feeling about this, so I come." Zanya explained the reason.

"Welcome! I'm so glad you came!" Grimoire said as he came to Gao and his friends, "We've been waiting for you." He gave a bow, "Of course your friends are welcome to join us. Now please, follow me inside." In a gentleman manner, he led them to the checkpoint area, "Before you enter, please swipe each of your Buddy cards over to this scanner." He show them the scanner near the gate.

"Why do we have to do that?" Gao asked.

"Yes, sounds weird." Kanata said.

"So we can give you a Buddy Checker." Grimoire replied.

"A Buddy Checker?" Gaito asked.

"Is that some sort of new function?" Minako asked.

"Actually it is, milady. It's a new app that lets you monitor your Buddy's condition to help keep them from performing at their optical level." Grimoire explained what the app is about, "We're giving it away for free to all park visitors." But then Batzz starts to get irritated all of the sudden.

"I don't like the sounds of it." Batzz said as he thinks its suspicious.

"Really? Then what is your concern?" Grimoire asked.

"We Thunder Empire Monsters always fight at a big level! So we have no need of your new-fangled app!" Batzz complained.

"I understand. Sorry to offend." He apologized, "Now, let me show yo the park." He turned as he proceed ahead to the park.

* * *

Inside of the theme park.

"The Grimoire Theme Park has three principle zones. At the entrance, we have the Country Zone, which features obstacle courses and fun houses." He showed an attraction that has a obstacle course, "Next, we have the Frontier Zone, which echoes the spirit of the Wild West. Amusement includes rides and shooting gallery games." He showed the attraction that has a mountain roller coaster ride along with ranches and attractions, "Finally, the Megalopolis Zone, with a Science Museum, game center, and a sprawling array of never-before-seen thrill rides." He showed another attraction with thrill rides, museum, and game center.

"Enough talking. When do we get to ride some?" Noboru asked as he was getting impatient.

"Yeah! I'm very excited to go some rides!" Haruka said with excitement in her face.

"I know! We could spend a whole day here." Kuguru said.

"I'm not even sure that would be enough, bro." Baku commented.

"Hang on, I'll calculate. Yes, at least three days." Zanya calculated, using his glasses.

"It would be so wonderful if you did that." Grimoire said with satisfactory, "We'd love our visitors to return to learn all the park has to teach."

"To teach?" Gaito asked.

"What does that mean exactly?" Minako asked.

"We teach about monsters, of course. This amusement park museum will educate you immensely while you play. the game of Buddyfight helps to deepen our knowledge of monsters and reinforces our bonds with friendship. Our goal is to explore new possibilities for human-monster relations and build a prosperous future together." Grimoire explained.

"New possibilities?" Zanya asked as he tipped his glasses, "And what precisely do you mean by a 'prosperous future'?" He wondered about that fact.

"Well, a typical energy generator is currently powering this park. But eventually, we'd like to convert into one that's fueled by the life energy of monsters."

"The life energy of monsters?" Athora asked.

"So if I understand correctly, your goal is to harness us monsters' energy to power your entire facility?" Abygale asked hypothetically.

"Precisely." Grimoire said as he used his key card to open the door, "Monsters are a tremendous energy source as their power is unlimited. We feel that demystifying the true nature of monsters will be a great benefit to humanity."

"Heh, nobody would be using my energy." Batzz asked.

"Now I must go and open the park. The Fighting Stage is straight down there. That's where the ceremonial fight will be. We're counting on you for a great show, Gao."

"Okay." Gao agrees with a serious look on his face.

* * *

At the opening ceremony, Grimoire is announcing his speech.

"I now officially open Grimoire Park. Please accept the free Buddy Checker app as our gift when you enter the park." Grimoire announced as many people scanned their Buddy cards on the checker for entering the park.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage, the doors are open as everyone cheers for the event.

"Welcome everyone! And thank you for visiting us on this very special day. I am your host and manager of Grimoire Park for our grand opening, we have a ceremonial Buddyfight. Our first fighter is no stranger to you, I'm sure. World Number One, Gao Mikado! Let's hear it for him!" Gao and his Buddy arise to the stage as the crowd cheers for their arrival.

"Now that we're here, let's have a blast!" Gao said as Batzz smirked.

"And under exclusive contract with our park... He's Gao's opponent, Keisetsu of the Sword Arts!" He presented Keisetsu as he was ascended upstage.

"Keisetsu?" Gao asked as he recognized him. And Batzz had a glare on his face.

"Isn't that your friend, Kanata?" Minako asked.

"Think so. But why is Keisetsu fighting against Gao?" Kanata wondered.

"Isn't he with the CHAOS Four?" Noboru asked.

"Does that mean this park...?" Haruka asked. Then Zanya used his glasses to analyze.

'I knew I had a weird feeling about this.' Zanya thinks as he predicted the outcome would happen, 'Grimoire Park's a CHAOS Company! Just what are you up to, Wisdom?' He analyzed Keisetsu as his arms are crossed, showing no emotions at the moment, 'Why is your CHAOS 4 minion, fighting Gao?'

"You're no match for us!" Batzz said, "Bring us Wisdom!" He demanded the boss.

"I don't know where that lame-o is, I quit the CHAOS Company." Keisetsu explained rudely.

"No way! You really quit?!" Gao asked as he got surprised to hear that.

"Everyone! Please welcome Paruko Nanana! Enjoy the Buddyfight!" Grimoire made his announcement as he gave a bow and the stage has been set.

"Hi everybody!" Paruko said as she transported herself to the stage, "Whenever there's a Buddyfight, you'll find me, Paruko Nanana!" She came out from the hatch, "And I'm thrilled with the commentator for the first match at Grimoire Park!"

"Rumble! And tremble! The Dragon Lord that shatters the Earth! Lumenize! Thunderous Warlord Alliance!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Keisetsu said sarcastically, "Here, I Lumenized." He sarcastically lumenized without even getting out his chant.

"Was that sarcasm I just heard?" Minako asked.

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!" Gao said with motivation but Keisetsu said with sarcastic tone.

"Thunder Emperor's Fangs! I start with 7 hand cards, 11 life points and one gauge!" Gao said as he starts out with that ability.

"I'm with Legend World."

* * *

(G: 11/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Just hang on a sec." Paruko interrupted after the match has begun, "Keisetsu. I can't see your Buddy Monster anywhere." She noticed that Keisetsu doesn't have a Buddy, standing by him.

"No, duh. My Buddy is here." He referred to his weapon on his back, "Demonic Descent Sword of the King, Laevateinn." He pointed it out.

"Hey, isn't that sword..." Kanata said as he recognized it.

"Why's he have it?" Zanya wondered how Keisetsu got his hands on it.

"The Ceremonial Buddyfight is about to begin! But I gotta say, Keisetsu has no way of dealing with the Thunder Empire's Formation!"

* * *

Later... Gao makes his final move.

"Final Phase!" Gao declared as he activates his Impact, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames! And brighten the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" He transformed into his armor as Batzz transforms into the Thunder Spear, "I cast!" Gao lifted the spear with all of his might. Then he jumps on the it as he flips and then runs towards the spear as he spins it around, "Impact!" He throws it as he dashes down, "Turbulent Thunder Spear! X-Tempest... Ulti-Buster!" He hits the spear as the x flames over Earth.

* * *

(G: ?/Item: ?/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(K: 0/Item: ?/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced, "The X-Tempest Ulti-Buster wins the match! What a stunning victory!" Everyone cheered for Gao's victory.

"Yes, it was total team effort." Gao said as he bowed.

"It's strange. It's like he's not even trying to win." Gaito said as he noticed something odd about Keisetsu.

"Now that you mention it. This game does seem a bit fixed all of the sudden." Minako agreed.

"Yeah, like he lost on purpose." Kanata noticed it as well.

"But why would he do that for anyway?" Minako asked. Then Keisetsu walks towards Gao as he laughed.

"Well played, Gao." He complimented, "You're way stronger than I thought you'd be." He laughed as he extended his hand out and Gao takes and shakes.

"Kanata, you know Keisetsu pretty well, don't you?" Kuguru asked as they looked at him.

"Do you know something about him, Kanata?" Haruka asked.

"Anything can help, bro." Baku said as Kanata thinks.

"Gao needs you." Noboru said as he put his hand on Kanata's shoulder.

"Truth is... I once drew against Keisetsu in a Buddyfight tournament." He recalled the time when he fought against Keisetsu in a shop tournament, "But the Keisetsu I met, definitely wasn't the kind of fighter who'd throw a match." He explained, "Of course, that was a long time ago. I see that you also continued playing Buddyfight. Didn't you?" He asked, "Keisetsu..." Keisetsu then leaves the arena.

"We must get to the bottom of this." Zanya said as his Buddy appeared from the shadows, "Tsukikage. Follow him."

"Nin!" Tsukikage then vanished instantly to follow Keisetsu.

"Something's up." Batzz said as he realized something, "He didn't provide any resistances at all. That makes me mad." He said as he got angry.

"You're right. Keisetsu definitely wasn't here to win today." Gao agreed.

* * *

Later, at the head office from the Grimoire Park.

"You did well." Grimoire congratulated Keisetsu for accomplishing his task, "The crowd just loved the Buddyfight. And you threw the match just perfectly."

"So why do I feel sick?" Keisetsu demanded as he felt irritated after making the effort he made during the last match, "And why are you running this place? You're just Master Wisdom's secretary. I shouldn't have to take orders from you."

"I agree that our current situation is unique to us, but it's out of my hands. The fact is we both worked for Master Wisdom." Grimoire tipped his monocle, "And for now, this is how he wishes things to be." Then Keisetsu put on his wristband attached from his Buddy Item.

"You're just a lowly yes-man! Just like Tenko with her absolute loyalty to him." He said as he threatens Grimoire with his weapon, "So don't act all high and mighty with me!"

"You're absolutely right." Grimoire said as he got nervous with his hands up, "However..." Keisetsu got a bit confused and Grimoire put his hands down, "Unlike Tenko, my loyalty is not always absolute."

"Hm?"

* * *

Inside the building of the office in Grimore Park, Kanata and his Buddy, somehow managed to sneak into the building.

"Kanata, let's go home." Athora complained as he believed it was waste of time.

"Not yet. I wanna speak with Keisetsu first." Kanata explained the reason.

"You should leave that jerk alone."

"No, I can't do that." He refused, "There's something that I just have to ask him." Then Zanya appeared from above as he landed on the ground.

"You came to see Keisetsu?" He asked.

"Zanya? What are you doing here?" He asked as Zanya gave a shush.

"Shhh! I'm here. For the same reason." He explained his intention, "I need to confirm something for myself."

"Are you trying to figure out if he's still working with the CHAOS Company?" Athora assumed.

"That too, but...Shosetsu Kirisame has asked me to come here." He explained as Kanata was surprised.

"But why?" He asked, "He's that Legend World Representative from the Buddy Masters Tournament, isn't he?" He recalled the time.

"Yes, he is. And his Buddy and Item, the Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal was recently stolen from him." Zanya explained as he recalled what Shosetsu told him about Keisetsu.

* * *

 _'The thief called himself, Keisestsu of the Sword Arts.'_

* * *

"Keisetsu stole it?!" Kanata asked as he got surprised of what Keisetsu have done.

"We can hear you, you know." Keisetsu said as he and Tenko, who came along, dragged Tsukikage who was wrapped by his Buddy's red leather scarf.

"Intruders detected." Tenko said as they got surprised.

"So, I'm the thief, am I?" He asked as he toss Tsukikage, releasing him from his bind as Zanya managed to catch him.

"Tsukikage." Zanya wondered if his Buddy is okay. Then Tsukikage reached out his scroll as he opened it, 'I failed!' Indicated that he failed his mission, "You scums!

"It's a good thing that Tenko's here. Her senses are really something, huh?" Keisetsu said.

"I do not. Accept compliments. Except for. Master Wisdom." Tenko said.

"Geez, excuse you for giving me the cold shoulders."

"Hey!" Zanya yelled to get their attention, "Just admit it! Will you?!"

"Now why would I do that? I know. Maybe if you defeat me in a Buddyfight. What do you say? You tough enough to me, Ninja Boy?" Keisetsu recommended as it got them frustrated.

"Irrelevant." Tenko said, "Our orders. Are to. Take them. In custody. For intrusion." She said as she prepares herself.

"Now. Now. Let me handle this, you can tell Master Wisdom that I manage to deal with the intruders." He said as Tenko stand down.

"Very well. However. If failed. Then I. Will capture them."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go."

* * *

At the Fighting Stage at Grimoire Park, the fighters, Keisetsu and Zanya are in position.

"Heavenly Moon! Overturn yourself! And slay all evil! Luminize! Kisaragi: Legend of God!"

"I am the Sword Sage! A Thousand Legends born of Thousand battlefields, the strongest swordsman! There's a million Demonic Sword! Luminize! Lord of Sabers!"

"I'll make you admit the truth about what you did!" Zany said as the stage has been set.

"Yeah yeah. If you win you mean." Keisetsu said.

"Then how about another condition?" Zanya asked as Keisetsu got confused.

"Hm? What sort of condition are you talking about?"

"If I win, then Tenko goes free!" He said.

"Is he saying..." Athora said.

"That he wants to release Tenko from CHAOS Four? But why?" Kanata asked as he got confused.

"Fine fine. Now can we get this over with?"

"Fine."

"Raise the Flag!"

"Katana World!"

"I'm with Legend World."

* * *

(Z: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Do you think that Zanya can win?" Athora assumed for the expectations for him.

"I hope so." Kanata said as he turned to Tenko, "I take it that you're not going to cheer for Keisetsu?" He asked.

"My orders. Are to. Capture the intruders." Tenko said, "I do not. Care for the. Admiration to Keisetsu. Even if. He's the member. Of the. CHAOS 4."

"Ouch. Kinda harsh there." He said as he thinks, 'Just as I thought, Keisetsu. You're still mad about that Buddyfight match.'

"I have the first move! Charge and Draw! Buddy Equip!" He paid 2 gauge as he Buddy Equipped his item and regained one life, "Demonic Descent Sword of the King, Laevateinn!"

"Greetings, my Master." Laevateinn said after awakening.

"What's that? What's with the vile looking sword?" Zanya asked after first witnessing Keisetsu's Buddy Item's transformation.

"Actually, it's her true appearance." Keisetsu explained as all the platforms descended, "Woohoo!" He began riding his skateboard core gadget as Zanya's platform descended as well.

"What?!" Zanya got surprised, "The stage is moving!"

"Here I come!" Keisetsu said as Zanya prepares to defend himself for the attack, "Laevateinn!" He swings his Buddy Item as he inflicted 2 damage.

"This stage moves accordingly to his will!" Zanya predicted Keisetsu's plan.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He asked.

"He didn't do that against Gao." Athora said as he realized something.

"I guess he's actually trying this time around. But you knew about this, huh Tenko? Why?" He asked Tenko.

"I will not. Answer any. Irrvelant questions. To intruders." Tenko said.

"Hey!" Athora yelled.

"Wait, Athora. Let it go." He said.

"But Kanata..."

"She's right. We're enemies at this point. So I'm afraid I can't ask her questions all the time."

"Kanata..."

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. I call Thunder Sky Ninja, Byakuya to the left!" He called out Byakuya in his Thunder Empire form just like Tsukikage.

"I'm ready to bring the pain!" Byakuya said.

"I Buddycall Overturn Ninja Tsukikage to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Nin!" Tsukikage jumped as he transforms to his true form.

"Tsukikage have now evolved and has the power of Overturn! And I call to the center!" He called another monster into the center, "Nanomachine Zangetsu!" He called out a blue ninja, wearing the style similar to the original Tsukikage but also like Akatsuki as well, "Zangetsu's ability. With Resosance Effect and Tsukikage on the field, I draw a card!"

"Nin!" Tsukikage said as Zanya drew a card.

"With Byakuya on the field, I get a gauge!"

"And one life too, forsooth!" Byakuya said as Zanya regained his life back to the original ten and gained a gauge.

"You can have 20 for all I care. Monsters are useless in a match against me, Ninja Boy!" Keisetsu mocked at Zanya.

"Great, thanks for the tip." Zanya thanked sarcastically, "But I have items. I equip!" He paid one gauge to equip his item, "Moonlight Secret Katana, Kirameki!" He equipped a white Katana and a scabbard as he pulls it out and paid one life to equip, "This lets me attack even with the monster in the center!"

"Oh really?" Keisetsu asked while rolling around the stage, got a bit surprised but then smiled, "Then why don't you attack me already?"

"Zangetsu! Silence his babbling mouth! Go!" Zanya ordered his monster to give Keisetsu a punishable attack.

"Oh no! Please don't hurt me!" Keisetsu mocked as Zangetsu slashed at him, inflicting 2 damage, "Whoa! Haha!"

"Get him, Byakuya!"

"I will cross through Zangetsu's attack!" Byakuya said as he jumps up and swings his thunder shuriken, "Here comes a wind up and a pitch!" He throws the shuriken at Keisetsu.

"It's Ball One!" He used Laevatinn to block off the attack as he moves the shuriken away but he received one damage. However, Tsukikage managed to retrieved it and throws back to his brother.

"Thanks, bro! Now I can attack again!" Byakuya swings around while in the air as he throws it again at Keisetsu again.

"You're annoying me!" Keisetsu complained as he blocked it off but took 1 damage.

"Tsukikage! Get him!" Zanya ordered his Buddy to attack.

"Nin!" Tsukikage jumps up as he used his blade and slashed at Keisetsu, inflicting 2 damage.

"Here I come!" Zanya said as he appeared from behind Keisetsu and makes his attack. However, Keisetsu smiled but Zanya attacked him anyway, inflicting 1 damage, "Double Attack!" He slashed at him again, inflicting one damage.

"Hey, you're not bad. But not bad isn't good enough against my sword, Ninja Boy!" Keisetsu said.

"I'm not finished yet." Zanya said as he put his sword back into the scabbard, "Pay attention. You will win! Overturn Ninja!" Zanya made the sign for Over, "Tsukikage!" He made the second sign for Turn, creating Overturn, "Overturn! Discard one hand card and call Thunder Sky Ninja, Byakuya to the center! And Overturn Ninja Tsukikage to the left!" Zanya activated his Overturn as he discarded a card.

"And now I must be going!" Byakuya said as he and Zangetsu were sent to the Drop Zone due to the size limit.

"Thank you for your hard work." He said as he paid one gauge to call another Tsukikage to the left and call out a second Byakuya to the center.

"And now I'm back again!"

"Nin!"

"Tsukikage's Overturn. It lets Zanya attack once more with Tsukikage and Byakuya." Athora said as he figured out Zanya's strategy.

"Keisetsu's got 3 life. Zanya could take him out here." Kanata believed.

"Irrelevant." Tenko said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

"Keisetsu. Won't lose. So easily." She said.

"What makes you say that?" Athora asked.

"Observe the match. And see." She advised.

"This ends now! Byakuya! Attack the fighter!"

"Your wish is my command!" Byakuya makes his second attack as he throws his shuriken at Keisetsu again.

"No chance!" Keisetsu blocks it off but took 1 damage. However, like the last time, Tsukikage retrieved and throws it back to his brother again.

"Nin!"

"My elder brother's help gives me the strength of a hundred!" Byakuya used his Double Attack as he swings his shuriken a second time, "Double Attack!" Keisetsu blocks it again but dealing with one damage, leaving him one life remaining.

"Tsukikage. Finish him off!" Zanya said as the second Tsukikage jumps around quickly around Keisetsu to deal the finishing blow.

"I cast! Holy Grail!" Keisetsu managed to cast a spell as the Holy Grail protected him from Tsukikage's final attack.

"Nin!"

Zanya grunted in frustration after he was so close of beating him, " I thought he might have one. My turn's over." He declared.

* * *

(Z: 10/ Item: Kirameki/ G: 0: Tsukikage/Byakuya/Tsukikage)

(K: 1/ Item: Laevatinn/ G: 1: None/None/None)

* * *

"That was really close, Ninja Boy! But now it's my turn!" Keisetsu said as he rolled back to his position, "Draw! Charge. And Draw! I call Symbel Gard and draw two cards," He drew two cards, "Since you were kind enough to show me your Overturn, here's something of my own. It's my Overkill!"

"No way!" Kanata said as he got surprised.

"He has it?!" Zanya asked as he was surprised as well.

"Correct. Keisetsu possesses. Overkill. Not only me." Tenko said.

"With Demonic Descent Sword of the King, who needs monsters!" He used a sign for Over, "Laevateinn!" He used the sign for Kill, "Overkill!" Overkill was formed.

"Sword Skill Revelation!" His Buddy Item said after activating the effect, "Pay 1 and discard 1 hand card to check the top 5 cards in the deck, then equip 3 items at no cost.

"Fabricated Sword of the King, Eskesachs Replica!" He brought a red broadsword that it strikes on the left side of the stage wall, "Sword of the King, Excalibur!" He brought out the same sword that Shosetsu used as it was on the right side of the stage wall, "Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal!" He brought out Shosetsu's Buddy Item was on in the center of the stage.

"Durandal?!" Zanya got surprised after seeing that item, "That's Shosetsu's Buddy!"

"I cast Heroic Tale and gain 4 gauge!" Keisetsu cast as he gained 4 gauge, "And equip my remaining hand cards!" Kanata and Athora were surprised about Keisetsu equipping multiple cards.

"Just how many items is he going to equip?" Athora asked.

"Fabricated Sword of the King, Calaborg Replica!" He equipped a blue lance-like weapon, "Fabricated Sword of the King, Nagelring Replica!" A dark sinister weapon, "Fabricated Sword of the King, Armas Replica!" An aqua blue-bladed weapon, "Famous Sword, Hrunting!" The black familiar sword appeared. All four weapons he equipped appeared in front of him.

"Nin!" Tsukikage got surprised as Byakuya got scared.

"Oooooh! He's got eight swords in all! We're definitely doom for doomed!"

"It's unbelievable!" Zanya said as he wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Thanks to Laevatinn's ability, I can equip as many items as I want!" Keisetsu explained his Buddy's effect.

"That's just wrong! And it shouldn't be allowed in Buddyfight!" Zanya complained.

"Is this what you mean by 'Irrelevant?'" Kanata asked Tenko. She remained silent but then answered.

"Yes. Chances for. Zanya Kisaragi. To beat Keisetsu. Are extremely low. He. Will not. Stand a chance." Tenko said.

"Quit whining, punk! It's fair cuz I can't call any monsters!" Keisetsu said as he starts his attack, "But who needs them with my swords?!" He strikes at Byakuya with Armas, "That's how I roll, Ninja Boy!"

"I've been defeated, forsooth!" Byakuya aid as he got destroyed.

"Think I'll need this one next!" He pulled out Eskesachs Replica from the left wall as he makes his second attack, "Eskesachs!" He strikes at Zanya, inflicting 1 damage, "Double Attack! Here I come!" He turns around and attacks again with another 1 damage, "How about this one!" He pulled out Calaborg Replica and attacks again, "Calaborg!" He inflicted 2 damage this time, "Now for Nagelring!" He pulls it out from the ground as he slashed at Zanya, inflicting 2 more damage, then he pulls out Hrunting, "If you're not able to defend my next blow, Hrunting will finish you for good!" Keisetsu plans to make the final blow, however...

"I cast! Art of Body Replacement!" Zanya cast as he avoided the attack.

"No worry! I still got plenty more! Like this one!" He rolls over to Shosetsu's former item and pulls it off so he can attack.

"I cast! Art of Body Replacement!" Zanya cast another spell to avoid the attack.

"Excalibur!" He swings the attack but failed, "Ready for my Double Attack, Ninja Boy?!"

"Ready and waiting!" Zanya said as he prepared for another counterattack, "Activate Camouflage Ninja, Getazaemon's ability from my hand cards!" He activated the monster's ability from his hand, "Call to the center!" He paid 1 gauge as he called a stone monster with robotic hands and legs and has a Kabuki face in a shape of a square, "Camouflage Ninja, Getazaemon!" Keisetsu stopped his attack after the monster got in his way.

"Well, nice defending. But it's pointless now!" He complimented but then bragged, "I'm gonna win!" He continued his attack as he slashed Getazaemon in half as it got destroyed, "Might as well surrender, Ninja Boy! You got no hand cards left!"

"I will follow the path of the sword!" Zanya pulled out his Kirameki, "And fight til the very end!"

"The path of the sword, huh?" Keisetsu mocked, "A weakling like you should shouldn't even able to carry a sword! Now I think of it, your friend was just as feeble as you! This was wasted on him." He then turned to Shosetsu's Buddy, Durandal as he pulls it out from the ground, "So I liberated it and added it to my collection. I didn't even lose and I admitted it." He chuckled, "I guess I'm too honest, huh?" He asked as he goes to make his final attack with Shosetsu's Buddy Item, "That's it! I'm getting bored of you! Durandal!" He slashed at Zanya, inflicting 2 damage.

"Zanya's finished! Keisetsu still have a sword left!" Athora said.

"And poor Zanya has no way of blocking it." Kanata said.

"Now, I'll finish you off with Laevatinn!"

"Standby. And attack!" Laevatinn said.

"This is..." Keisetsu leaps up as he slashed at Zanya but he tried to block it off, "Demonic Descent Sword of the King, Laevateinn's power!" With full force, he managed to push Zanya's item down and dealt the final blow at Zanya.

* * *

(Z: 0/ Item: Kirameki/ G: 0: None/None/Tsukikage)

(K: 1/ Item: Laevatinn/Excalibur/Durandal/Hrunting/Nagelring/Calaborg/Eskesachs/Armas/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Did you really think you can beat me?" He asked as he won the match, "You did worse than your friend, Ninja Boy." He insulted at Zanya as Zanya groveled down in defeat. Zanya looked at Keisetsu with a frustrated look on his face, "I'm unstoppable." He looked at Kanata, "Kanata. You're a joke."

"Huh?" Athora said.

"Huh?" Kanata said as they walked and stopped. But then Tenko continued walking as she got near to Keisetsu.

"To gain enough power to defeat you, I joined Master Wisdom's CHAOS Army." He explained.

"You lie! You're still a member of the CHAOS Four!" Kanata said.

"In time, I'll crush you too, Kanata. With my Buddy, Demonic Descent Sword of the King, Laevateinn." He picked up his skateboard, "Something you look forward to. Come on, Tenko." He said as he and Tenko leaves, "You're mine."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Hello! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Daisuke said.

"Well, we did have delays though." Ryuusei said.

"Don't push it. Anyways, the next chapter will be the Buddyfight match with Gao up against..." Daisuke tries to think, "Hmm, what's his name?"

"You don't know? It's..." Ryuusei tried to think too, "Actually, I don't know either."

"Then we'll have to wait and see for the next chapter. Give us a review of what you think and please provide for any more card ideas. Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	36. The Forgotten Fighter

Chapter 36: The Forgotten Fighter

* * *

"Last time on Buddyfight X...!" Chibi Panda said after pulling out his sword.

At the opening ceremony, Grimoire is announcing his speech.

"I now officially open Grimoire Park. Please accept the free Buddy Checker app as our gift when you enter the park." Grimoire announced as many people scanned their Buddy cards on the checker for entering the park.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage, the doors are open as everyone cheers for the event.

"Welcome everyone! And thank you for visiting us on this very special day. I am your host and manager of Grimoire Park for our grand opening, we have a ceremonial Buddyfight. Our first fighter is no stranger to you, I'm sure. World Number One, Gao Mikado! Let's hear it for him!" Gao and his Buddy arise to the stage as the crowd cheers for their arrival.

"Now that we're here, let's have a blast!" Gao said as Batzz smirked.

"And under exclusive contract with our park... He's Gao's opponent, Keisetsu of the Sword Arts!" He presented Keisetsu as he was ascended upstage.

"Keisetsu?" Gao asked as he recognized him. And Batzz had a glare on his face.

"Isn't that your friend, Kanata?" Minako asked.

"Think so. But why is Keisetsu fighting against Gao?" Kanata wondered.

"A huge theme park called Grimoire Park have their grand opening! Gao and Big Boss were invited as special guests. Their opponent in the ceremonial Buddyfight was CHAOS Four, Keisetsu of the Sword Arts! Just what was that guy doing here, huh?! And then there's this Grimoire guy, who seems pretty fishy to me. We got to be ready for anything!"

* * *

Spotlight has shown as mysterious person shows himself, it was a boy, wearing a black shirt with a yellow sweater with zipper, zipped half-way. He has blue jeans and navy shoes. His hair is lighter brown colored with two light blue lining on left and the right of his hair.

"The name's Slide Kidoku, I'm a ninth-grader at Aibo Academy." Slide introduced himself, "Looking back, you could say I had many tragedies in my young life. It hurts me to say this, but the truth is, I'm... pretty vanilla and I'm a major downer! So embarrassing. My classmates don't even remember me when they run into me in class, they say 'Hey, who are you? And what are you doing in this class loser?' To top it off, I'm horrible at Buddyfight, I've lost every tournament that I've been in." He remembered the sad memories, "Then I said, 'Enough!' An a fateful encounter transformed my life! Since that day I've become stronger and my Buddy has powered up!" His Buddy opened its eyes as one eye on the right gleamed, "I've been reborn! Now people will notice me. No one can stop me! Cuz I have a dream. And in order to make it come true, I must defeat this guy! Watch your back, Gao Mikado." He referred to Gao Mikado as it was his accomplishment to beating him in a Buddyfight.

* * *

At the CASTLE Card Shop. Gao and his friends have made it to the CASTLE for an important event.

"I'm so stoked about today's Awesome Buddy Cup Championship! I wonder which fighter I've drawn to battle first?" Gao wondered about his opponent.

"Hmph! No matter who it is, it won't matter. Whoever they with in front of us will blow them away." Batzz said.

"Hey, how as Grimoire Park, dude?" They hear the kids talking about the Grimoire Park that was opened the other day.

"It was totally awesome! You guys gotta go!" Another kid said with excitement.

"Lucky! Hope I can visit soon!" Another said as well.

'Grimoire Park...' Kanata thinks as he remembered the time when Keisetsu battled against Zanya.

* * *

 _"That's it! I'm getting bored of you! Durandal!" He slashed at Zanya, inflicting 2 damage._

 _"Zanya's finished! Keisetsu still have a sword left!" Athora said._

 _"And poor Zanya has no way of blocking it." Kanata said._

 _"Now, I'll finish you off with Laevatinn!"_

 _"Standby. And attack!" Laevatinn said._

 _"This is..." Keisetsu leaps up as he slashed at Zanya but he tried to block it off, "Demonic Descent Sword of the King, Laevateinn's power!" With full force, he managed to push Zanya's item down and dealt the final blow at Zanya._

* * *

"Kanata? Earth to Kanata?" Gao asked Kanata to get him to snap out of it, "You okay? What's up?" Then Kanata finally regained his senses.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired." He gave an excuse to cover it up. Then a few kids were excited as they saw Batzz and ran to him.

"It's Batzz!" The kid said as they were trying to touch him and feel him. But then Batzz got irritated as he roared.

"Hey! Cut that out!" He complained as he release his small electrical current as it reached to the ceiling. He thought it would frighten them but instead made them excited.

"That was awesome!" They said as it got Batzz confused. And then they hugged him.

"Get your sticky hands off me!" He warned but then more kids showed up and Gao and his friends smiled for seeing his Buddy getting popular, "Where's your mother?"

"Gao Mikado." Gao heard a voice as he turned and sees Gaito with Minako and Abygale. And in front of them is Slide who appeared all of the sudden, "I'll challenge you." He said. Gao then noticed as he walked towards him. But all of the sudden, Slide got ignored as Gao walked passed him, and instead goes to Gaito, Minako, and Abygale.

"Are you two here for the Awesome Buddy Cup too?" Gao asked them as Slide got irritated after being ignored by Gao.

"Yeah. We thought we might check it out, right Minako?" Gaito said as he asked his follower. But then his follower didn't listen as she was feeling down, "Minako?"

"Hm?" She snapped back to her senses, "Oh sorry. Yeah, Gaito and I wanted to try it out. Thought we could have some practice along the way." She said but then Gaito looked at her, realizing why she was like that.

"Cool! Maybe we will fight each other." Gao recommended.

"That's perfect. I wanna to test out my deck. How about try it out with me?" Minako offered a request.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Slide yelled out to get Gao's attention.

"Who's that yelling?" Minako asked after hearing the noise.

"Do you know that guy over there?" Gaito asked as they turned to Slide. Slide is in a blazing aura for irritation.

"Nope, never seen him before." Gao replied.

"You gotta be kidding me! How dare you! I've talked to you tons of times, Mikado!" Slide complained as he remembered the time.

* * *

 _At Aibo Academy, Slide was waiting for Gao to show._

 _'Once on the steps of Aibo Academy...'_

 _"So. You're Gao Mikado." Slide said._

 _"Oh no! I'm gonna be late again!" Gao said as he was in a rush as he and his buddies quickly dashes off to his class._

 _"Not too fast! My legs are shorter!" Chibi Panda said as they ignored Slide as if he wasn't there in the first place._

* * *

 _At CASTLE, Slide was there, waiting for Gao again._

 _'Another time, here at castle.'_

 _"Excuse me, Gao. We need to talk." Slide said as he raise his hand to halt Gao, however..._

 _"They're gonna sell out the pizza special!" Gao said as he and his buddies quickly dashes to the pizza parlor._

 _"Come on! Pick up the pace, Panda!" Batzz yelled as they ignored Slide as he sweatdropped for the unexpected matter._

* * *

"One time at the bus stop! And another at the mall food fair!" Slide still remembered how many times he's got ignored by Slide.

"Really? I don't remember at all." Gao said as he didn't know that Slide was there.

"It's totes bizarre that you didn't notice him, bro." Baku said.

"That was rude of you, Gao! Ignoring that poor guy like that!" Haruka said.

"Yeah, it's kind of insensitive." Kuguru agreed.

"I didn't mean to." Gao said.

"All that aside, just who are you anyway?" Chibi Panda asked as Slide smiled.

"Finally, someone's asking my name." Slide said as he introduced himself, "I'm a ninth grader at Aibo Academy, Slide Kidoku!"

"And I'm his super cool Buddy, Shadow Dragon!" His buddy appears in a form of a black tadpole but with fangs and two horns on the head.

"Huh?" Chibi Panda got confused.

"That's weird." Batzz said as he got confused too, "I can hear him but I can't see him." He noticed Shadow Dragon isn't there.

"Me neither. Where is he?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Sheesh! I've been sitting right here!" They noticed Shadow Dragon as Batzz picked him up, noticing how really small this monster is.

"Oh, so you are." Batzz said.

"Under me, lizard!" Shadow Dragon yelled.

"I feel bad. I honestly didn't notice you those other times." Gao said the truth.

"We kinda realize that." Shadow Dragon commented, "My boy, Slide here doesn't really stand out in a crowd, capisce?" Then it hit Slide after hearing that comment from his own Buddy, "He has no charisma at all! And he's an absolute downer!" After hearing the comments twice. It hurts Slide as he fell down.

"Are you okay? Your Buddy's way harsh." Baku said as Slide quickly recovered.

"Don't worry about me. Gao Mikado! I've come here to defeat you!" Slide explained his objective, "I'm here in the name of CHAOS Company."

"You're what?!" Gao asked after hearing that.

"He's from the CHAOS Company?" Minako asked.

"Knew it." Kanata said as he realized.

"You worked for Wisdom?" Gaito asked.

"You must earn the right to say his name out loud." Slide said as he smirked, "But actually..." He was about to explain as the others are ready to prepare themselves, "Working with the CHAOS Company is just a dream!" It got them speechless after hearing that, "And someday, I hope to be Master Wisdom's right hand man!" It got all of them speechless.

"So you're not affiliated with them?" Athora asked as he and Abygale sweatdropped for the confusion.

"You're just here for yourself?" Abygale asked.

"Not for CHAOS Company?"

"Catch our my ginormous catch!" Dai said as he came, dashing him as Slide got pushed out of the way by accident, "One freshly caught tuna at your service!" Meanwhile Slide is on the ground, feeling woozy after getting knocked away by Dai.

"He looks a little woozy." Noboru said as he checked on him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gao asked Slide.

"Yeah, fine..." Slide said while still getting woozy.

"Hey, who's that?" Dai asked after finally noticing Slide on the ground.

"Slide Through-Up-Coop, some junior high student." Kanata said the name incorrectly.

"No! It's Slide Kidoku! At least get my name right!" Slide complained.

"You're wrong, Kanata. His name is Slide Pidoku." Athora tried to correct it.

"No, it is not! And don't you dare pity me!"

"I hope you're not hurt, Slide Kidopoo." Gao said.

"Clean out your ears, moron! And listen closely! Ki-Do-Ku! And don't forget it!"

"Basically, Slide Kigobu is the guy you bump in to unnoticed, Dai." Minako said.

"Really?" Dai asked, "I didn't notice he was there."

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?!"

"Hey now, calm down. Please accept our apologies and let me treat you to a real feast." Dai offered as a token of apology.

"All I want, Mikado." In a scary aura, Slide was behind Gao as he grabbed his shoulder, "Is to face you in a Buddyfight."

"Yeah, no problem. You got it." Gao accepted it.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage, they are in position to start the match.

"It's a festival! A festival! A Buddyfight Festival!" Dai cheered while waving a red flag with the Kanji for Big Catch on it.

"If there's a Buddyfight, you'll find Paruko Nanana! The Awesome Buddy Cup's finally here!" Paruko announced, "The opening match will feature the Buddy Masters Champion, Gao Mikado against... uh..." She tried to remembered the name of the opponent Gao is facing, "Against... Um... Help please." She kindly as Slide gets really irritated.

"It's Slide Kidoku! FYI, this is the 20th time you've called one of my matches!" Slide said.

"Really?! I don't remember you at all!" Paruko said as she got surprised after hearing that, "I'm terribly sorry. Facing Gao will be Slide Kidoku!" She corrected her announcement.

"He really doesn't leave an impression, does he?" Gao said as he noticed the little circumstances.

"I'm sure that Tiny Tim buddy of his isn't up to much either." Batzz insulted.

"I can totally hear you, lizard!" Shadow Dragon said after bouncing in frustration.

"Don't worry, Shadow. We have the element of surprise." Slide said as he already thought out a plan.

* * *

"Buddyfighters, it's time to Luminize your decks!"

"Rumble! And tremble! The Dragon Lord that shatters the Earth! Lumenize! Thunderous Warlord Alliance!"

"Succumb to a swarm of ferocious shadow! Luminize! Shadow Aggregate!" His Core Gadget is the starter gadget like every beginner has. Then the stage is set.

"Both fighters appeared to be ready! Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Thunder Emperor's Fangs! In spite of this world, I can use Thunder Empire cards! And I start the game with 7 hand cards, 11 life points and one gauge!" Gao said as he starts out with that ability.

"I'm with Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 11/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Gao has the first move!" Paruko declared.

"I Charge and I Draw! Equip Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross!" He paid one gauge and life to equip his item. Then Gao leaps into the air as he strikes at Slide, inflicting two damage.

"I cast! Dragonic Endure! When I take damage, I gain 3 gauge!" He cast as he gained 3 gauges.

"My turn's over!" Gao declared.

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: Dracross/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(S: 8/ Item: None/ G: 5: None/None/None)

* * *

"Slide Kidoku used Gao's attack to increase his own gauge! This unknown fighter ain't half-bad!" Paruko announced.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Shadow Dragon to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. And then Shadow Dragon jumps to the center and transform to his true form as it was small black dragon.

"Just leave it to me!" Shadow Dragon said.

"Huh... I told you this Dragon's no big deal." Batzz said after witnessing Shadow Dragon's true form.

"You'll eat those words. You'll see how awesome Slide is!"

"He's just adorable!" Paruko announced as she saw how cute Shadow Dragon is, "I have no idea his Buddy would be a cute little Shadow Dragon!"

"This is so beneath me, I can't fight that thing." Batzz said as he was disappointed. Then Slide smirked and chuckled.

"Activate Shadow Dragon's ability! I pay 1 gauge and put the top two cards of my deck into the Drop Zone. And then call the Shadow Dragons among them!" He paid one gauge and send the two cards to the Drop Zone to activate his Buddy's ability, "I call Shadow Dragon to the right!" He called another duplicate to the right.

"That's me!"

"And I'll use the ability of that Shadow Dragon to call one more!" He used the ability from the Shadow Dragon on the right to bring another to the left.

"That's me!"

"It won't matter if you call a hundred." Batzz said as he doesn't care for the matter.

"We'll see about that. I'll make the center Shadow Dragon evolve, using this!" He pulls out another card from his hand cards.

* * *

At the Drop Zone.

"Kay, guys! Come closer! It's time to combine!" Shadow Dragon ordered two of his duplicates in the Drop Zone to fuse together.

* * *

"Evolve to the center! Die Shadow Dragon!" He paid 3 gauge as Shadow Dragon evolved to his new form.

"Let's combine!" Three Shadow Dragons combined as Die Shadow Dragon appeared in the center. He grew a little bigger and has orange scale on the forehead and its knees, has a black breastplate, hair and the tail grows longer.

"Look! Another cute dragon made an appearance!" Paruko announced.

"Now I've evolved, I've gotten much stronger! And my critical shot way up too." Die Shadow Dragon said.

"He's super cute." Kuguru said.

"Cuter than the last one." Haruka said.

"At least he grew a bit, hey bro?" Baku said.

"Alright! Listen up Shadow Dragons, go attack the fighter!" Slide ordered both Shadow Dragons from left and right to attack Gao.

"Time for Shadow Power!" They pounced at Gao as they whacked at him, inflicting 2 damage together.

"It doesn't hurt that much, it's just super annoying." Gao said after feeling the whack from them.

"What a joke." Batzz said as he started to get irritated, "Don't you have any stronger monsters in your deck?" He demanded.

"Die Shadow Dragon, attack!" He ordered his Buddy to attack.

"Shadow unleashed!" Die Shadow Dragon said as he began to whack Gao with his tail, "Here's my Shadow Tail!" Gao chuckled after taking it and received two damage. Batzz was a bit flabbergasted.

"I gotta say. Am I even needed here?" Batzz wondered after seeing it from his eyes.

"Such a cute attack!" Paruko announced, "But that's a surprise! Gao just took four damage at once! Gao's up next! Let's see how he responds!"

"Draw. Charge and Draw! I call Raid Officer Delta to the right!" Gao called out Delta.

"You go slashing them up good, Soldier." Batzz complimented.

"I call Saint Holy Sword Dragon to the left position!" He called Chibi Panda's true form.

"My first Awesome Buddy Cup!" Saint Holy Sword said with excitement.

"Delta! Go and attack Die Shadow Dragon!" Delta comes in to attack and Gao received a gauge due to its ability. Delta used his Delta Slash as Shadow Dragon got destroyed.

"I revive him with Soulguard!" Slide said as Die Shadow Dragon has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Thank you!"

"Okay. Go get him, Chibi Panda!" Gao said.

"I will love to!" Saint Holy Sword's scabbard breaks open as he makes his attack, "Holy Sword Attack!" He slashed at Die Shadow Dragon as he got destroyed again. But then it got revived due to Soulguard.

"Whoa, with Soulguard again!" Paruko announced.

"Use the Double Attack!" Saint Holy Sword use his second attack to destroy Die Shadow Dragon again but still got revived again due to Soulguard with no soul cards left now.

"Another Soulguard?!" Paruko announced as Saint Holy Sword got surprised.

"Your attack is useless!" Die Shadow Dragon said as Gao is coming for another attack.

"Let's see how you defend against this! Oh yeah!" He slashed at Die Shadow Dragon as he finally got destroyed.

"Slide takes one damage point from Lifelink!" Paruko announced as Slide takes one damage due to Lifelink. Then Slide chuckled.

"I cast! Dragonic Endure!" He cast as he gained 3 gauge, "My gauge increases by 3!"

"Unbelievable! He used Gao's lifelink to boost his gauge once again! Now it's Slide's turn!" Paruko announced.

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! I activate Shadow Dragon's ability! By paying one gauge, I call Shadow Dragon to the center!" Slide paid one gauge as he calls Shadow Dragon to the center again.

"This one just for you!" Shadow Dragon said.

"Ah do your worst." Batzz said as he doesn't care.

"Watch with amazement! As I further evolve the Shadow Dragon in the center!"

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Kay, guys. I need more of you to come closer!" Shadow Dragon said to more of his duplicates.

* * *

"Call to the center! Dread Shadow Dragon!" He paid three gauge to call it out.

"Let's super combine!" Multiple Shadow Dragons merged together to evolve its new form, "Impressed yet?" Dread Shadow Dragon said as his armor became red and grew wings with the red lining, his tail grew with red spikes, and red spike shoulder and the breastplate expanded.

"Amazing! He's evolved to Dread Shadow Dragon and has 6-soul cards!" Paruko announced.

"If that guy's defending the center..." Baku said.

"How will Gao cause any damage?" Kuguru said.

"This looks impossible." Minako said.

"Now this is starting to get interesting." Batzz said as he was suddenly got amused.

"Shadow Dragons! Attack the fighter!" The two dragons from left and right make their attack. They whacked Gao as they inflicted two damage, "This is for not noticing me! Dread Shadow Dragon! Attack the fighter!"

"From Darkness, Shadow Slash!" Dread Shadow Dragon makes his attack.

"I cast! Thunderbolt Marked Urn!" Gao cast an urn that is engulfed in lighting and the Thunder Empire marked on it.

"Gao nullifies the attack with a spell!" Paruko announced.

"Come on! Put me in already!" Batzz complained as he was getting impatient.

"Counting on ya! You're up next!" Gao said as he pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "Here we go! Draw! Charge and Draw! I switch out Delta on the right! And Buddycall Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz to the right!" He Buddycalled as he paid two gauge and regained one life.

"Let me at those Shadow fools!" Batzz jumped as he transforms to his true form, "All these baby dragons off the battlefield!"

"Here at last." Slide said as he expected Batzz to show up.

"What's this?" Gao said as he noticed Slide has something prepared for this moment.

"I cast a Dragotrap!" He paid one gauge and two life to activate the spell. A measly basket trap has been set near Batzz and the bait was one of Batzz's favorite food.

"Pizza?" Batzz asked as he saw the bait. It gave everyone an awkward surprise, "Are you mocking me?! As if I actually fall for this..." He takes a whiff of the pizza as he got into a dazed expression and turned back to his small form, he then stupidly walked into the trap and takes the pizza, "Delicious!"

"Ahhhh! Try and show some self control!" Gao tried to warn his buddy but it was too late as Batzz took a bite and the trap snared him down. He panicked as he runs away, trying to get the basket off of him.

"How embarrassing." Gao sweatdropped after seeing how his Buddy embarrassed himself after foolishly fell for the trap. Slide laughed.

"He can't attack anymore during this turn!" Slide explained the spell's effect.

"Happy now?!" Gao complained as Batzz tries to struggle out from the basket but still can't.

"No, I'm not!" Batzz yelled.

"Oh boy." Saint Holy Sword Dragon sweatdropped after seeing his boss got humiliated, "Listen of what not to do."

"That's Batzz for ya! Always thinking with his stomach." Dai said.

"What a goof!" Noboru said as he laughed after seeing the humiliation. Baku laughed as Kanata and Gaito covered their mouths to prevent their laughter. Kuguru and Haruka got their disappointed face on Baku as Minako gave a disappointed look to Gaito.

"This isn't funny, you guys! Gao's in trouble!" Kuguru complained.

"Yeah, Kuguru's right. This is no laughing matter, you know." Minako agreed.

"I'm not laughing, I'm just trying not to sneeze." Kanata tried to make up an excuse.

"It is... not my destiny to laugh at this." Gaito said his excuse. Minako sighed.

"You boys are such terrible liars." She said. Meanwhile, Batzz was running around while still being stuck in the basket, he tries to get out but still nothing. Kanata and Gaito couldn't resist as they were snickering while their mouths, "Boys..." Minako got angry in a scary as it frightened them. Then she punished them by knocking on their heads.

"Ow." Kanata said as he got hurt on the head.

"This is not how my destiny supposed to be." Gaito said.

"You two deserved it." Minako said while cleaning her fist. It made the others nervous.

"Boy, maybe we shouldn't laugh this time." Noboru said.

"You got that right, bro. She's already in a foul mood." Baku said.

"I've no choice! It's you and me, Chibi Panda! We'll attack together!" Gao recommended.

"I got your back!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said as he swoops in and destroys Dread but came back due to Soulguard.

"Soulguard!" Slide said.

"Here's something called Double Attack!" He attacks again as Dread got destroyed again but he came back again due to Soulguard.

"Soulguard!"

Gao makes his attack as he destroyed Dread again but came back again, "The attacks keep coming but it won't be enough!" Paruko announced, "Dread Shadow has the six-card soul!" Gao makes another attack as Dread came back again.

"I'm here all day!" Dread said.

"If only Batzz wasn't foolish enough to fall for that trap." Paruko announced as she was disappointed at Batzz.

"THIS THING ISN'T SOUNDPROOF, LADY! This is all because of that card's ability!" Batzz complained after hearing Paruko's comment.

"Gao's turn is now over." She announced.

"Darn it!" Batzz yelled as the spell wore and he was out of the basket, "You'll pay for mocking me." He swore his revenge on Slide, "I'm going to send all of you pig-knots into next week!"

"Okay. I cast! Drago Succeed! And destroy Dread Shadow Dragon." Slide cast a spell on his own Buddy monster.

"Huh?!" Gao was surprised.

"I gain 2 life!" He regained two life as his monster self destructed in the process, "And my gauge increases by the size of my monster I destroyed!" He gained two gauge equal to Dread's size.

"Lifelink prevents 2 points from being added to his life total!" Paruko announced as Slide's life went back to 6 due to Lifelink, "Maybe his plan is simply increase his gauge!"

"Why would he intentionally destroy a monster with a critical of 3?" Gaito wondered.

"Think he has something up his sleeve?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, maybe like calling even a stronger monster?" Kanata assumed.

"Shadow Dragon! Now we must show them our true power!" Slide said to his Buddy.

"Certainly, sir!" Shadow Dragon said as he lets his duplicates know from the Drop Zone.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Kay guys, I'm gonna need all hands on deck on this one, capisce?"

* * *

"He can evolve further?!" Gao asked as he got surprised.

"I call Inexhaustible Dragon, Lord of Shadow Dragons to the center!" He paid 3 gauge to call it out.

"Let's do for marvelous combine!" All Shadow Dragons from the Drop Zone merged together to create the Lord of Shadow Dragons. The middle and right platform descended down as the Inexhaustible Dragon reveals himself, "All bow down before me! The great Lord of Shadow Dragons!" Shadow Dragons combine as the ultimate dark dragon, wearing a purple armor, dark purple cape and has bladed wings and two blades on its back.

"What an incredible turn of events!" Paruko announced after witnessing Shadow Dragon's ultimate form.

"Look at that! He's got even bigger!" Noboru said as he was amazed.

"He really does had something up his sleeve." Minako admits.

"And look stronger too!" Kanata said.

"I finally have your attention! Behold the ultimate evolution of the combined Shadow Dragons!" Slide introduced.

"Big deal! Bring it on!" Batzz said.

"Allow me to finish! And here, Lord of Shadow Dragons' ability! The many Shadow Dragons that combined to create him. Transfer 3000 additional power each!" He explains the ability.

"So that means he's currently power level is..." Gao said as he calculated the amount.

"Increased by each soul card!" Slide said as Shadow Dragon is powered up.

"Talk about your unbelievable powerup! Right now, this adorable little Shadow Dragon has the amazing total of 31000 power!" Paruko announced as the Shadow Dragon got boosted.

"Attack! Shadow Dragon!" Slide commanded his Buddy as it begins to attack.

"Make fun of me, will you?! I'll punish you for that, mister Lizard!" Shadow Dragon was in a golden aura as he strikes at Batzz with his full strength.

"Curse you!" Batzz yelled as he got destroyed after taking the hit.

"Oh no, Batzz!" Gao yelled. It surprised everyone from witnessing it.

"How is that even possible?! The great Lord Dragon, Batzz has just been destroyed and completely embarrassed by a minuscule Shadow Dragon!" Paruko announced.

"I'm not done! Lord of Shadow Dragons! Attack the fighter!" Slide commanded.

"Perish with the force of Shadow Temper!" Lord of Shadow Dragons strikes at Gao with an uppercut, inflicting 2 damage.

"Finish him with a Double Attack!" Lord of Shadow Dragons attacks again, inflicting another 2 damage.

"Awesome." Gao complimented.

"Thanks. But I couldn't become as strong without the help of this CHAOS Control App." He pulled out his phone as the screen shows the CHAOS flag on it.

"Seriously?" Gao was surprised that the app existed.

"Yeah, check it out. It gives strategies and everything else need to learn all there is about Buddyfight." Slide explained as he recalled the time when he used it before, "It helped me start winning small tournaments and the kids at school finally started noticing me. This CHAOS Control app has totally changed my life!"

"But didn't all your training and hard work helped you too?" Gao wondered if Slide ever did that.

"Huh?" He got confused.

"Maybe the app's what got you going. But you and Shadow Dragon put in all the hours of work and that's what made you stronger!"

"Totally true, bro!" Baku said as he believed Gao's words.

"Well said!" Kuguru agreed.

"You're amazing, Gao!" Haruka cheered.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Well, wouldn't you agree, Batzz?" Gao asked his Buddy for his opinion.

"I'm not interested in any human contact right now." He lays in a lazy position as he rudely commented on Gao's suggestion.

* * *

"My turn's over! Now Mikado! Give me your best!" Slide said.

"With Gao down to just one life point. How will he defeat the powerful Lord of Shadow Dragons?" Paruko announced.

"It doesn't look good! I hope you have a plan, Gao." Saint Holy Sword Dragon said as he hoped Gao would think of something for a solution.

"There's something I could." Gao thought of something that could help, "Draw! Charge and Draw!" He drew a card he noticed it was Dai's Buddy he drew, "Hey, Dai! I hope you don't mind if I use your Buddy." He requested.

"Of course. It's a festival! A Jaeger Festival!" Dai approved.

"I call Overturn Chief, Duel Jaeger to the right!" He paid two gauge as he called out Dai's Buddy.

"Come on now, Buddy! Do me proud!" Dai encouraged his Buddy.

"I put us oversize limit so tap!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said as he was sent to the Drop Zone due to the size limit.

"Overturn Chief, Duel Jaeger is size 3, 10000 power and 5000 defense, a critical of 2 and the abilities, Penetrate and Soulguard! This Jaeger belongs to the Thunder Empire and has the power of Overturn!" Dai explained his Buddy as Jaeger appears to be the same but only wears the black coat with armor from the Thunder Empire and his anchor is Thunder Empire style, "On top of that, he gains one critical for each and every other monster card he has in his soul!"

"What'd you say?" Slide asked as he got nervous after hearing the effect from Duel Jaeger.

"I'm counting on you! Overturn Chief!" Gao makes the sign for Over, "Duel Jaeger!" He makes the sign of Turn, making into Overturn, "Overturn! Now I'm gonna discard one hand card and place five cards into his soul!" He activated the Overturn.

"Then before they get into the soul, I'll use Dragon Press to destroy Jaeger!" Slide said as he prepared to cast the spell.

"Counterspells won't work on Overturn abilities." Gao explained.

"You can't even use counters?" Slide got shocked that his spell failed.

"And Jaegar has the critical of 7!" Five cards went sent to Duel Jaeger's soul, "Jaeger, attack the center with Penetrate!"

'Even if I could use Dragon Press, his critical would only be reduced to 6!' Slide thinks.

"Martial Arts Deity Thunder Sky Shock!" Gao said the attack move.

"It's a festival! A festival! A Penetrate Festival!" Dai cheered. Then Jaeger strikes at the Lord of Shadow Dragons with the Thunder Sky Shock, destroying him in an instant. With Penetrate, Slide takes 7 damage, thus losing the match.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dracross/ G: 0: None/None/Duel Jaeger)

(S: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: Shadow Dragon/None/None)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced Gao's victory.

"Yes. Thanks for the help, Jaeger." Gao said as Slide kneel down for his loss.

"Ugh. Huge Penetrate to get to my Lord of Shadow Dragons." He felt disappointed after his loss.

* * *

Later. Batzz was at the table, having his lunch of fresh tuna rice bowls. But he was having a lot servings.

"Ah, comfy food." Batzz complimented while eating.

"It's a festival! A festival! A Tuna Festival!" Dai cheered.

"It's All-You-Can-Eat, Big Boss." Chibi Panda said.

* * *

At the CASTLE...

"Next time, I'll beat you for sure." Slide swore, "I'm not giving up, Mikado."

"Yeah! And by then, I'll be even bigger!" Shadow Dragon said.

"Sounds good. You surprised us wit how strong you are. I had a blast, fighting you." Gao said.

"Huh?" Slide was amazed.

"I hope we can Buddyfight again soon!"

"I liked that." Slide was happy as he nodded in agreement. He turned and leave.

* * *

Later, at sunshine. Everyone was going to head home.

"That was fun, huh?" Gao said as he admits.

"Yeah, but Slide's unusual, isn't he?" Kuguru asked.

"I'll say. He said he wanted to be Wisdom's right hand man." Chibi Panda said.

"Don't worry, that future is not in his destiny." Gaito said.

"I'm glad to hear that. I sure wouldn't want him to be one of Wisdom's evil cronies." Gao said as he stopped and noticed Kanata and Minako were behind them, "Minako. Kanata. Are you two okay?"

"Huh?" Kanata snapped out except Minako, "Oh sorry, got stuff on mind. Right, Minako?"

"Hm?" Minako snapped out of it too, "Oh yeah, me as well."

"Well, like what?" Gao asked.

"You should tell them." Athora recommended as Kanata nodded, "Maybe you should as well, Minako." Minako was nervous as she feels like she doesn't want to explain right now. Then Gaito walked to her.

"Don't worry, Minako. You can tell them another time." He said.

"Gaito..." She said as Gaito smiled.

"It'll be okay, I'm sure they'll understand."

"Oh, what's this? Are you comforting your girlfriend, loverboy?" Noboru joked as Gaito blushed.

"N-no! I told you already, she's not my girlfriend! Get it through your head!" He yelled.

"Then Kanata, can you tell them this time?" Athora considered as Kanata nodded in agreement.

"When we left Grimoire Park the other day, I went back later with Athora and we managed to sneak in." Kanata explained what happened as it surprised everyone a little, "I couldn't stop worrying about that Keisetsu. But when I got inside, I ran into Zanya."

"Zanya?!" Gao asked as he was surprised that Zanya was there. Kanata nodded.

"Mhm. He had a Buddyfight with Keisetsu."

"Keisetsu was like a totally different fighter." Athora said.

"Yeah. He was really strong. And he defeated Zanya."

"Then, just as we thought, he lost our fight on purpose." Gao said after realizing the facts.

"That jerk.. I knew it. Nobody disrepects the Batzz." Batzz said.

"And we also found out something else. Keisetsu was still working for Wisdom." Kanata explained.

"No way." Gao said.

"It's true, Tenko was with him."

"What?!" Minako got surprised as she grab his shoulder, "She was there?!"

"Uh yeah." Kanata said.

"Is something a matter, Minako?" Kuguru said as Minako looked at them and then let go.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." She said.

"Looks like Wisdom's connected to Grimoire Park." Gao said. At the alley, a mysterious figure, watches the group.

"At long last, I found him. My one true destiny of life." The mysterious figure held up a black envelop, "Soon, our path will cross as one. For he and I, share something in common..."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"It was a great battle there! Batzz made an embarrassment for himself." Ryuusei said.

"If he heard that, he'll crush you." Daisuke said as Ryuusei got nervous, "So anyways, the next chapter will be a fierce rival match. For the one thing the opponents have in common."

"What's that?"

"Just wait and see. Give us a review of what you think and please provide with more card ideas. For the next Buddyfight story after all."

"As what we would always say: Bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	37. The 8th Grader Syndrome, Kurotama Shinig

Chapter 37: The 8th Grader Syndrome, Kurotama Shinigami

* * *

"Last time on Buddyfight X...!" Chibi Panda said after pulling out his sword.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" He drew a card he noticed it was Dai's Buddy he drew, "Hey, Dai! I hope you don't mind if I use your Buddy." He requested.

"Of course. It's a festival! A Jaeger Festival!" Dai approved.

"I call Overturn Chief, Duel Jaeger to the right!" He paid two gauge as he called out Dai's Buddy.

"Come on now, Buddy! Do me proud!" Dai encouraged his Buddy.

"I put us oversize limit so tap!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said as he was sent to the Drop Zone due to the size limit.

"Overturn Chief, Duel Jaeger is size 3, 10000 power and 5000 defense, a critical of 2 and the abilities, Penetrate and Soulguard! This Jaeger belongs to the Thunder Empire and has the power of Overturn!" Dai explained his Buddy as Jaeger appears to be the same but only wears the black coat with armor from the Thunder Empire and his anchor is Thunder Empire style, "On top of that, he gains one critical for each and every other monster card he has in his soul!"

"What'd you say?" Slide asked as he got nervous after hearing the effect from Duel Jaeger.

"I'm counting on you! Overturn Chief!" Gao makes the sign for Over, "Duel Jaeger!" He makes the sign of Turn, making into Overturn, "Overturn! Now I'm gonna discard one hand card and place five cards into his soul!" He activated the Overturn.

"Then before they get into the soul, I'll use Dragon Press to destroy Jaeger!" Slide said as he prepared to cast the spell.

"Counterspells won't work on Overturn abilities." Gao explained.

"You can't even use counters?" Slide got shocked that his spell failed.

"And Jaegar has the critical of 7!" Five cards went sent to Duel Jaeger's soul, "Jaeger, attack the center with Penetrate!"

'Even if I could use Dragon Press, his critical would only be reduced to 6!' Slide thinks.

"Martial Arts Deity Thunder Sky Shock!" Gao said the attack move.

"Gao fought his first match at the Awesome Buddy Cup! Against some strange kid name Slide Kidoku, who challenged Gao to a fight! But with Big Boss out, Gao used Duel Jaeger's Overturn for the victory! But on the way back home, Kanata surprises us with the story about Keisetsu! Ready for this?! Keisetsu is still working for Wisdom! That lying sword-fighting jerk! He's gonna get it!"

* * *

At the industrial district, Gaito was busy, building up his deck.

"Okay, we'll be ready to head over to Grimoire Park soon." Gaito said as he pulls his deck into the case, "What about you, Mina-" He was about to ask his follower but then he saw Minako, feeling down. And didn't even try to build up her deck. Gaito then stand up and check on her, "Minako?" He touched her shoulder as she snapped out of it.

"Huh?" She looked at Gaito.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Oh. Don't worry, Gaito. I'm okay." She replied with a smile but Gaito believed she wasn't okay at all. Gaito then sighed.

"Minako. I'm getting worried about you now."

"Huh?"

"You can't keep feeling down about this just because of what your sister did to you. It's not your destiny to be depressed like this."

"But what can I do? I've been searching for her for a while now and she doesn't remember me. My sister is gone now..." She kneel down, "What if I'll never see her again?" Then she started to cry. Gaito started to feel sorry for her but he doesn't know what to do for this.

"Gaito." Abygale said as he came by.

"What is it, Abygale?" He asked his Buddy.

"This came for you?" Abygale held out the black envelope.

"For me?"

* * *

At the CASTLE Shop, the others came by after Gaito told them the news.

"What?!" Everyone was surprised.

"You received a letter of challenge?" Gao asked.

"It has to be." Gaito believed as he opened the envelope, "Because this letter seems to be a request to challenge me for a Buddyfight. Here. Look at it." He gave it to Gao as he looks at it. But he got confused all of the sudden.

"Uh..."

"What's wrong, Gao?" Chibi Panda asked.

"Can't read the handwriting?" Batzz asked.

"More like can't understand it." Gao replied.

"Huh?" Batzz was confused.

"What do you mean, bro?" Baku asked.

"I mean, look at this. This is one weird reading, 'My destiny has chosen by your desires. You are my eternal flame that will burn my heart to its flames, until it extinguishes to nothingness.' signed by the heart and soul of the devil, Kurotama Shinigami." Everyone but Gaito got awkward after hearing those words.

"What kind of letter of challenge is that? Whoever it was, that was stupid." Batzz said.

"Yeah, that person needs some help for this kind of thing." Chibi Panda said. Then Kuguru thought of something.

"Gao, can I see that letter?" She requested.

"Sure." He handed to her as she looked at it. After a minute or two, she turned on her headlights.

"I've figured it out!" She yelled.

"You did?!" Haruka asked.

"What? What is it?" Gao asked.

"This is not a letter of challenge. It's a letter of confession!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Huh?!" Everyone got surprised about that.

"Seriously?!" Noboru asked, "Do you mean to say that there's a girl out there that is in love with that guy."

"And how did you know that was a confession letter, bro?" Baku asked.

"It's a simple thing when it comes to poetry." Kuguru said.

"You know poetry?" Haruka asked as Kuguru giggled.

"I do. I can teach you one day." She offered as Haruka nodded in excitement.

"Mhm!"

"Well doesn't that sound interesting? What do you think, Gaito?" Abygale asked Gaito as Gaito was giving some thought.

"I'm not sure about that." He said.

"What do you mean, Gaito?" Gao asked.

"It's kinda rare for me to have this kind of letter. I don't even know what am I suppose to do with it."

"Isn't that obvious? You just have to reject it. That's all. Plain and simple." Noboru replied.

"How rude!" Kuguru complained, "Doing so would break her heart!" She said.

"B-But... that's only option that Gaito could make."

"Hold on. What makes you so sure that I would just reject her so easily?" Gaito wondered.

"Come on, Gaito! Get this over your head already! Minako's your girlfriend! Can't you see that?" Noboru stated the obvious fact for Gaito.

"Huh?! And how many times do I have to tell you?! She... Isn't... MY... GIRLFRIEND! Tell them, Minako!" He asked but then he saw that Minako was just watching the sky as she wasn't in the mood for the conversation.

"Hey, wait a minute. Why isn't she responding? She would usually giggled after your denial, Gaito." Noboru wondered why Minako wasn't herself.

"Did something happen to her?" Gao asked.

"Now that you mention it. She does seem to be acting odd after telling her about Keisetsu and Tenko." Kanata said.

"She reacted after that Tenko person." Athora said.

"Do you know anything about this, Gaito?" Kuguru asked as everyone looked at Gaito.

"I think you should tell them." Abygale recommended.

"Do you really think it's okay to do so, Abygale?" Gaito asked.

"They're our friends, and they're also Minako's friends. They can't stand seeing Minako like this. It's better to tell them so they can help her." He explained as Gaito nodded.

"Very well then." Gaito then explained everything about Minako's sister and how she disappeared.

"Tenko was actually Minako's sister?" Noboru asked as he got surprised.

"That's right. She has been searching for her ever since her disappearance." Gaito said.

"And you say that Tenko doesn't even remember her?" Baku asked.

"That's definitely the case."

"She also used the Overkill like the members of the CHAOS Company." Abygale said.

"But why would she join the CHAOS Company and became the member of CHAOS Four?" Gao wondered.

"Whatever the case, we can help her get her sister back." Kanata said.

"We can save her by battling against her in a Buddyfight." Athora said.

"I advised you not to do that." Gaito said.

"Hm? But why?" Kanata asked.

"It's not your destiny to fight against Tenko. Minako wants to save her sister herself. Doing it in her place won't make her feel better."

"He has a point, bro. If she wants to fight her, she'll have to fight with her own strength." Baku said.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Noboru asked.

"I have an idea!" Kuguru said, "There's the time and location on this letter about where to meet! It's exactly here! We can wait a few minutes until she's come around."

"Wait, are you saying you want this girl to be Minako's opponent?" Noboru asked.

"Love strikes all! It'll give her confidence she needs in order to battle against Tenko. What do you think, Gaito?" She asked him.

"If that's the case, I guess I can try." Gaito somewhat agreed.

"Gaito." Abygale said as Gaito looked at Minako.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Okay, so how would we know what she looks like anyway?" Noboru asked as he looks around for girl name Kurotama.

"I think it's obvious about how to find her." Gao said.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Her weird poetry." Everyone replied except for Batzz.

"This is a waste of time. Why bother for that girl to show up. It's not like she can appeared out of thin air." Batzz said as the expectations came.

"Hehehe..." Batzz heard the voice behind him as he got freaked out. Everyone turned as they witnessed the person from the letter. Her figure was middle schooler, wearing a black school goth outfit, wearing a black cape and boots. Her hair is silver with a black bat hair pins on both side of her hair. She has fake fangs with star on her right cheek near her eye. And her nails are black and wears a necklace that is a coffin.

"Greetings, my mortals." She greeted, "I seek the man of destiny. Where can I seek the soul of darkness?"

"Huh?" Everyone got confused as they looked at Kuguru for her translations.

"Hm? Oh. I believe she wants to talk to Gaito." She translated. Then Gaito walked towards her.

"I am." Gaito replied as he pull the envelop with the letter, "Are you the one who sent this to me?" He asked.

She snickered, "Kukuku. Indeed I did. I am the embodied of the vampire demons! For I am the queen of the vampires! I am... Kurotama Shinigami!" She introduced which made an awkward look on everyone's faces. And then her Buddy appears behind her from the shadows.

"And I am... Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count!" He is a muscled, four-armed Black Dragon with a mix of gold and white prayer beads hanging near the base of his horns, golden ringlets near the tip and wrists of his normal arms two crimson orbs held in the hands of the extra two arms at his back. His lower body adorned with dark purple tunic, along with red rope tied around his waist. Purple ghost skulls are also seen floating around him. Heperformed a pose like the kind of guy who enjoys being on stage.

"Hey, that's kinda normal." Gao said as he believed that her Buddy is not like her.

"Yeah, that is true, bro. He doesn't have that kind of 8th grade syndrome." Baku said.

"What's an 8th grade syndrome?" Kanata asked.

"It's sorta like a habit when you wanted to become a character from a book or a show." Kuguru explained.

"Or something you make it yourself, bro."

"So you're saying that girl there is being someone else?" Athora asked.

"Not someone else. I am myself!" Kurotama said.

"Oh please. I bet that name Kurotama Shinigami isn't your real name." Batzz smirked as he insulted.

"Hoh, are you the infamous Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz?" She asked.

"Infamous?" He asked, "What? Is that some sort of compliment?"

"Well, you are a Demon Lord Dragon after all, Batzz." Gao said.

"Watch your tongue, kid!"

"Be quiet already." Gaito said as he turned to Kurotama, "So tell me, Kurotama. Why is it that you had feelings for me?" He asked her.

"Why you asked? Because... You are my destiny!" She said as it surprised them, "You always have the flames of destiny around you. You always shows your power of darkness. You are the devil for my soul! That is why... we are meant to be together!"

"She's crazy." Gaito said.

"That's why I told you, Gaito." Noboru whispered to him, "Reject her and stick it with Minako."

"You're not helping." Gaito said. Then Minako started to hear noises as she turns and sees the others in a conversation.

"What's going on over there?" She walked to check it out. Meanwhile, Gaito and Noboru were arguing.

"Hey, calm down you guys." Gao said as he tries to stop them.

"You agreed with me, right Gao?" Noboru asked.

"Gao. You know the truth right?" Gaito asked.

"Why are you asking me for? I have nothing to do with this!" Gao complained.

"This is getting out of nowhere, bro." Baku said.

"You're telling me." Kuguru said.

"Hey." Minako said as they saw her came by, "What's going on here?"

"Minako." Gaito said.

"Great! You're just in time!" Noboru said, "Do something about that girl there. She's trying to steal Gaito away from you!"

"What?" Minako asked as she saw Kurotama.

"So. You're the follower of the devil, am I wrong?" Kurotama asked.

"Huh? What is she talking about?" Minako got confused.

"Ah, it's just her 8th grade syndrome. Don't mind it." Noboru said.

"Basically, she wants to be Gaito's girlfriend." Gao said.

"Huh? Is that true?" Minako asked Gaito.

"Must be the case. Since this letter is the confession letter." Gaito said as it surprised Minako a little. Then Kurotama clings to him.

"And that is why, our paths are intertwined. You're not needed to be in his shadow." Kurotama said.

"What are you saying?"

"Hold on." Gaito said as he move out from her arm, "Are you trying to say that I have to let Minako go?" It surprised everyone from hearing that.

"Why not? She's not a good follower, right? She follows your path but stands in the way. She has nothing to gain. Right?"

"Don't say that!" Gao said, "She's a good friend to us! And her Buddy's part of the Thunder Empire!"

"That's right! She's a strong Buddyfighter! She can handle, staying by with Gaito, right?" Noboru said.

"Well then, how about we prove her worth?" Kurotama said as she pulled out her purple core deck with black lining, "Our battle will take place here to prove of whoever can be with Gaito. For my victory, my destiny with Gaito will be intertwined for all eternity. However, should you be defeated, never show your face in existence forever."

"You mean. I will never see Gaito again?" Minako asked as she got scared.

"She won't lose!" Noboru said.

"Noboru's right! Minako will definitely win!" Gao said.

"And we'll help her out." Kanata said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Guys... You would do that?" Minako asked as everyone nodded. Then she smiled, "Then let's do it."

* * *

At the Fighting Stage from the mall...

"Welcome to another exciting match for our two fighters!" Paruko announced, "We have Minako Tamamo, a Danger World Buddyfighter who was the representative for Danger World! Her Buddy has became part of the Thunder Empires! Her opponent is a 8th grader named Kurotama Shinigami! And with her Buddy, Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count! It's kinda weird though. Is Kurotama even your real name?" She asked her.

"Kukuku. Indeed it's my name that bears my soul, my heart, and my life. I am who the devil bears into me!" She said as it got Paruko awkward.

"O...kay. " Paruko sweatdropped after hearing that, "Why don't the players start luminizing now?" She announced.

Minako look at her deck case, "This has to work. My deck has been upgraded since my Buddy evolved."

"You don't have to worry!" Aria said, "As part of the Thunder Empires, it's now my duty to fight by your side!"

Minako nodded, "Yeah, let's do it! Beasts and Machines formed as one! Sworn to defend and serve the land of Mechanics! Luminize! Mechanical Beast!"

"Darkness rises in my soul. Let my destiny arises from the depths of the underworld. Luminize! Ghostly Demons." Her core gadget is a grimoire that is dark and has the core in the center.

"Let's get this started everyone! Buddyfight!"

"Let's Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Danger World!"

"My domain is Darkness Dragon World."

* * *

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first move goes to Minako!" Paruko announced.

"Okay, Charge and Draw! First, I will cast my Set Spell! Steampunk Zone City!" She cast a spell that shows a large city made out of steampunk technology with the buildings having a few gears of the m and the mechanic monsters live and prosper.

"That spell can reduce the size of the Mechanic monsters from the field by 1! Looks like she'll have her chance to have multiple attacks!" Paruko announced.

"That spell can also gain her life by 1 when her monster activates a damage effect." Baku explained.

"So that means she'll have to call out a monster that can deal damage to the opponent." Noboru said.

"I wonder what does she have in her hand cards?" Chibi Panda wondered.

"Whatever the case, let's hope that girl can shut that vampire freak's mouth." Batzz said.

"Gaito. You've been practicing with Minako with that deck right? Do you think she'll win?" Abygale asked.

"Not sure yet. But if she can do so. Then she'll have to. After all..." He looked at Minako, "There's no one else that understands me, other than her."

"Gaito..."

* * *

"Next, I will call out my Mechanic Tiger, Tigres to the right!" She calls out a half mechanical, half organic tigress with orange fur with white stripes, golden eyes, metal front and hind legs, a small gear wheel on her forehead, a long chain as it's tail, and sharp drills attached to it's shoulders.

"Look at that folks! Minako has brought out a new monster! A beast that has been fused with machines! Now I've seen everything now!" Paruko announced.

"Looks like Minako's deck has really been upgraded." Noboru admits.

"Because her Buddy evolved. Her deck has grown stronger as well." Kuguru said.

"Man, now I really wanna battle against her!" Gao said with excitement.

"You said that to everyone, Gao." Haruka said.

"Size 1. 5000 power. 2000 defense. And a critical of 3! Activating Tigres' skill! I discard one hand card to add one Mechanic item from the deck or Drop Zone to my hand!" She discard one card as she added one card from her deck, "I choose my Mechanical item, Mechanized Sword, Gearbreaker!"

"That item..." Gaito recognized that card.

"Did you say something, Gaito?" Gao asked.

"Hm? No, it's nothing."

"I equip!" She paid her 1 gauge and life to equip her item, "Mechanized Sword, Gearbreaker!"

"Minako has equipped her item! Which card should she place it in its soul to activate the effect!" Paruko announced.

"I will send a card to its soul and I will choose Mechanic Beast King of Flames, Drag-tector!" She placed the card into her item as the gears start spinning, "My item has now got 3 critical! I'll make my attack now!" She then attacks with her sword as the gears inside it start spinning and then, she starts to dash across the field and chops down her opponent, inflicting 3 damage.

"Amazing! On her first turn, she managed to deal 3 damages on her opponent! And because of her item's effect, she gains a gauge and then draws a card!" Paruko announced as Minako gained a gauge and drew a card.

"I'll end my turn." Minako declared.

* * *

(M: 9/ Item: Gearbreaker/ G: 3: None/None/Tigres)

(K: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Oh, my soul has been tainted by her bladed sword. Oh, how would I protect my dignity?" She said as it confuses everyone.

"Boy, I never thought her 8th grade syndrome could be dramatic." Paruko announced.

"You know, I don't know if that girl really is a Buddyfighter." Noboru wondered.

"But she does have a Buddy though." Kuguru said.

"We'll have to wait to see how she does, bro." Baku said.

"My destiny has arrived. Draw. Charge and Draw. Ah. I know, arise from the darkness, I call forth to the left, Masquerade Dragon, Nevermore!" She called out a black dragon wearing a tuxedo, with dark wings and have a mask that is black in the center and white on both sides.

"I have awaken from my slumber. Let us begin, Madam." Nevermore said.

"Black Dragon attribute. Size 1. 4000 power. 3000 defense. And a critical of 1. With his power, I can bring forth a weapon of my desire to my hand cards. I choose the Bloody Rose Whip." She added the item card to her item, "Second, he can bring out a shadow of himself to the right when I added my weapon to my hand cards."

"Arise!" He threw the rose to the right as another Nevermore appeared.

"I shall stand for my entrance."

"Two monsters on the field already. Is she preparing to bring out her item?" Paruko announced.

"I shall cast my dark magic, Crisis Field." She cast as her monsters gain a boost, "My minions with 'Spectral Strike' on the field gets power+2000!"

"Spectral Strike?" Minako asked.

"What's Spectral Strike?" Kanata asked.

"It's an ability that can deal damage to the opponent whenever a monster gets destroyed." Gaito explained.

"Looks like she plans on destroying her monster in order to deal damage on her." Abygale said.

"Nevermore on the left! I command you to eradicate her Tigres!" Kurotama commanded.

"As you wish!" Nevermore flies towards the monster as he used his rapier, using multiple he destroyed and then turns into a energy sphere.

"Spectral Strike!" She said as Nevermore grabs it and throws it at Minako, inflicting one damage, "Now, the second copy, show her the power of darkness."

"As you command." The second Nevermore makes his attack. Then he slashed at her, inflicting one damage.

"That is the end for now." She declared.

* * *

(M: 7/ Item: Gearbreaker/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(K: 7/ Item: None/ G: 3: Nevermore/None/Nevermore)

* * *

"Looks like both of them got 7 life left." Baku said.

"And Minako doesn't have any monsters on her field now." Kuguru said.

"Come on, can't you cheer for her or something?" Noboru asked Gaito. Gaito tries to think.

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. I call to the left, Mechanic Eagle, Aquill!" She calls a steampunk styled, cyborg eagle with dark brown feathers, gray mechanical wings with small gears on the sides, and edges of the wings and jet rocket underneath the wings, sharp metal talons and it's left eye is red and mechanical.

"Another mechanical beast has entered the field! What else can she do next?" Paruko announced.

"Size 0. 3000 power and defense. With the critical of 1."

"Oh? A size 0? What are you planning? Letting me overcome your fear of darkness?" Kurotama said.

"Look, I don't understand what you're saying at all. But I won't let you win and take Gaito away from me! Not after I lose someone else important to me!" She yelled. Gaito then remembered his memory about the time when he felt he lose something important.

"That's right. That's the reason why I understood her..." Gaito said quietly.

"I will call to the left, Mechanic Shark, Megalos!" She calls out a half mechanical, megalodon shark with a dark blue rough skin, black eyes, sharp metallic teeth, dark blue mechincal fins and tail fin with rockets attached to them, and a special water tank that helps him breathe on land.

"Another mechanical beast has shown up! How many mechanical animals does she have in there?!" Paruko announced.

"Her deck must've filled with them." Kuguru assumed.

"And they must've got great effects, bro." Baku said.

"But can it help her?" Haruka asked.

"We just have to wait and see." Gao said.

"Size 2! 4000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 2! Let's go! Megalos, attack Nevermore on the left!" Megalos attacks as he shoots forward with his fins and a teeth sharpened as he uses them to chomp down, or slice Nevermore, "Aquill! Join with me and attack the fighter!" She jumps on Aquill as it attacks with its sharp blades pop out from the edge of his wings as he shoots forward and slices Kurotama and then Minako attacks together as it dealt 4 damage at her, "My turn is now over." She declared.

* * *

(M: 7/ Item: Gearbreaker/ G: 4: Megalos/None/Aquill)

(K: 3/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/Nevermore)

* * *

"Amazing attack! She dealt 4 damage at Kurotama and has now only 3 remaining! Will this be it? Can Minako actually achieved her victory?!" Paruko announced.

"Alright! She just need one more turn to win." Noboru said.

"Don't get excited just yet, bro." Baku said.

"Huh?"

"Remember, Kurotama's monsters have Spectral Strike ability. If she can bring out another one, it'll deal her a lot of damage and believe me. She won't be able to protect herself any longer."

"He's right. This is going to be difficult challenge for Minako." Kuguru said. Gaito then looked at her as he got concerned.

"Are you worried about her?" Abygale asked.

"Maybe..." He said.

"My, my heart's been torn by the fires of his accomplice. I must say. I never expected this kind of tragedy. But my passion for destiny will not be fallen." Kurotama said as Minako got annoyed.

"Speak english will you?! You're confusing us, you know?!" Minako complained.

"Oh, my language has always been my life's work. It will never falter or alter, nor amended. Now, let's begin with my destiny draw." She draws, "Charge and then Draw. Arise again from the shadows, in exchange for the price of one blood. Appear my Buddy to the center! Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count!" She paid one gauge as she Buddycalled and regained one life.

"I have arrived from my endless journey from the depths of darkness. I shall grant my master the wish she desires." Curse said, "How is that?" He asked.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." She complimented.

"There's her Buddy." Noboru said.

"Does he have Spectral Strike too?" Kanata wondered.

"Yeah, bro. But his is more powerful than you think." Baku said.

"Size 1. 5000 power. 1000 defense. With the critical of 1. And now, let my soul be emerged from the blood of the grail! From the couple of bloods of life and the source of light! Equip! Dracul's Unholy Grail!" She paid 2 gauge and 1 life as she equipped her black chalice with an intricate gold-pattern design brimming with dark energy, and a drop of blood shining at the rim of the cup.

"She finally brought her Buddy! Her Buddy has the Spectral Strike ability. Let's hope that Minako can prevent her monsters from being destroyed." Paruko announced.

"First, I will cast my dark magic! Banquet of Accursed Starvation!" She paid 3 gauge to cast, "It will only activate once my life has been reached below 6. For this turn, the damage dealt to you by "Spectral Strike" will be increased by 1! Then if I have ten or more different -Black Dragon- in the drop zone, all monsters with "Spectral Strike" get [Double Attack] until end of turn."

"But you have less than 10. You think that will help you?" Minako said.

"It will. Because I will cast another dark magic! Offerings to the Demon Lord! I send the ten cards from my deck from any choice I make and send it to the Drop Zone. I send ten of my Black Dragon monsters to the Drop Zone." She cast as the spirit of the Demon takes the ten cards she chose as it was sent to the Drop Zone.

"But that would mean she would use the ability!" Baku said.

"This isn't good." Noboru said.

"Let's start with a intertwining attack for me and my servant." She said.

"Wait, you're attacking even when there's a monster in the center?" Minako asked.

"Why, of course. My Unholy Grail can attack even my servant is in front of me and it will also give all monsters with "Spectral Strike" +2000 power and defense +2000! Shall we, Curse?" She asked.

"Indeed we do." He said as he makes his attack at Minako.

"I activate Megalos's ability! If I have a "Mechanic" item equipped, this card gets [Move]! I will move him to the center area!" She moves her monster to the center.

"Foolish move! Curse Count will destroy your monster instead!" Curse attacks the monster as he destroys which then turns into a sphere, "Spectral Strike and with my Buddy's hidden potential, if there are a total of four or more different 《Black Dragon》 monsters in the drop zone, you will take 4 damage instead!"

"What?!" Minako got surprised as Curse Count threw the Spectral Strike at Minako, inflicting her 4 damage.

"Minako!" Gaito yelled.

"This isn't good, bro." Baku said.

"That Spectral Strike really is powerful." Kuguru said.

"But her monster have a Double Attack now." Gao said.

"Well yeah. Cause if she were to get hit again, it's all over." Noboru said.

"Geez, just calm down, Kitten Shirt. It's not the end of the world." Batzz said.

"I said it's a tiger!" He yelled.

"When I deal damage on you from "Spectral Strike", I will gain a gauge and 1 life!" She gains a gauge and life, "I might as well attack your beast!" Kurotama said as the dark energy from the chalice blasted at Aquill as it got destroyed.

"I activate Aquill's ability! When this card is destroyed, I'll send one card to the drop zone. And then, I will [Rest] one card on your field!" Minako sends the card to the Drop Zone as Aquill appears out from the Drop Zone and binds down Nevermore.

"Clever move. You have imprisoned my minion down to the ground. No matter, because they will stand for your end! Curse Count! Punished her!" Curse Count attacks her, inflicting one damage, "Nevermore! Release your restraint and begin giving her punishment!" Nevermore pushed Aquill off of him as he makes his attack at Minako.

"I cast! Gearwork Barrier!" She cast as she nullified the attack.

"That measly shield won't save you for this! Begin the Final Phase!" She declared.

"Hear that, folks? Kurotama has now beginning to unleash her Final Phase! Can Minako protect herself from this tragedy?" Paruko announced.

"Now Minako's in real trouble." Noboru said.

"If that Impact hits, it's game over!" Baku said. Gaito grunted in frustration.

"In exchange for 3 souls. If I have two or more -Black Dragon- with "Spectral Strike" on the field. You'll be punished with 2 damage on your life if your more than 10 cards in the Drop Zone! And if your flames of life extinguishes by this card. You won't be revived by the heavens!" Kurotama explained.

"You mean I can't regained my life when it reaches 0?" Minako asked.

"She has to block it!" Baku said.

"But what can she use?" Kuguru said.

"Come on, Minako." Gao said as Minako struggles.

'Is this it? Am I really going to lose?' Minako thinks as she started to lose hope, 'I lost my sister. I don't want to lose Gaito. But... Can I really beat her?'

"Don't let her beat you, Minako!" Gaito said as it snapped her out of it.

"Gaito."

"You can't let her win! It's not your destiny to lose! It's your destiny to follow me til the end! That is why, it's my destiny for you to stay by my side forever!" Gaito yelled as it surprised everyone including Minako. Then Minako smiled as she starts to laugh. She stood as she wiped her tears with her finger.

"Thank you. Looks like I have hope after all." Minako said as Kurotama grunted.

"You may have restore your hope. But I will tremble you down to despair! Impact! Dance, the Fated Soul Requiem!" She cast as she watching on with slightly manic glee as souls begin to bust upwards into the sky, "Now, perish!" The souls then descends towards Minako to attack.

"Luckily, that Impact can be nullified. I cast! Steampunk Iron Wall!" She cast as the Iron Wall rises from the ground as it blocked the Impact.

"Look at that! Minako has managed to block off the Impact with Counterspell! She's really giving it all for her battle!" Paruko announced.

"Alright, Minako survived the Impact!" Noboru said as he was relieved.

"That spell has not only the ability an Impact that gives more than 5 damage..." Kuguru explained.

"It can also gain her 3 gauges." Baku said as Minako gains 3 gauges.

"Impossible! Nothing can block the souls from perishing you!" Kurotama said.

"Well, you shouldn't underestimated me. I've grown stronger now. Thanks to my friends, I will keep moving forward and never give up! Draw! Charge and Draw!" She looked at the card she drew, "You ready, Aria?" She asked her Buddy.

"I thought you never asked." Aria said.

"I pay one gauge to Buddycall my trusted monster to the right! Overturn Mechanic Researcher, Aria!" She paid one gauge to Buddycall as she regained one life.

"Leave it me! Now that I finally perfected my skills as a mechanic, I can help make weapons and fortress to help the Thunder Empire!" Aria said.

"Minako brought her Buddy with an Overturn! What can she do to help in this situation?" Paruko announced

"With her skill, I'll discard one card to add one item card to my hand." She discard one card to add another, "And now, it's time to unleash her full power! Go! Overturn Mechanic Researcher!" She makes the kanji for Over, "Aria! Go!" She makes another for turn, "Overturn!" She makes Overturn, "I activate Overturn by paying one gauge and send the top card from my deck to the Drop Zone." She paid gauge and send the card from the deck to the Drop Zone.

"Did you hear that?! Minako has unleashed her first Overturn! Can this day get any better?!" Paruko announced.

"For this turn, I will choose an "Mechanical" item and give that card power +6000 or critical +2! I will my Gearbreaker and increased the power to 6000!" Her item got boosted.

"Impossible!" Kurotama said as she got surprised.

"Not as possible as this! Aria! Let's attack together!" She said.

"You got it!" Aria said as they joined hands and then they dashes through the stage. They attacked Count together as they destroyed him, "Gear Volt Hammer!"

"Gearbreaker!"

"Agh, I have... been perished..." Count said as he got destroyed.

"No! My servant!" She yelled.

"Sorry, but your servant can no longer protect you this time. Let's have the Final Phase!" She declared.

"Minako is activating her Final Phase!" Kuguru said.

"Does that mean that she has an Impact card?" Noboru asked.

"She does. She got it when her Buddy evolved." Gaito said.

"And now we will get to see it." Abygale said.

I can only cast this card if I have a size 2 or smaller monster on the right and if I have a "Mechanic" or "Battle Aura" item equipped, and if you have no monster in the center!" Minako explained.

"That means she'll be able to activate it!" Gao said.

"Hmph, I must admit. Gaito's girlfriend is really something huh?" Batzz said.

"Yeah. She's really good!" Chibi Panda complimented.

"I pay 3 gauge and return 5 of my monsters from the Drop Zone to the bottom of the deck. Then you'll take damage equal to the number of cards returned and it cannot be reduced!" She said as Minako activates her impact, she throws her item into the air, then Aria on her right uses their power to gather many machine parts and combine with the item to create a steampunk style cannon with a silver cannon cylinder, a revolver-like chamber, and a pistol grip, and the Minako gains visor glasses to help lock on to a target, then while she locks-on to the opponent.

"No no no! This isn't how my destiny suppose to be!" She yelled.

"Sorry but destinies can be changed! I cast!" The chamber spins rapidly while collecting energy, "Impact! Full Steam Rail-Cannon!" She fired an electrical laser at Kurotama, blowing her away, dealing her 5 damage.

* * *

(M: 2/ Item: Gearbreaker/ G: 4: None/None/Aria)

(K: 0/ Item: Grail/ G: 1: None/None/Nevermore)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Minako Tamamo! She did it! Minako has won!" Paruko announced.

"Yeah! I did it!" Minako cheered as she jumped for joy. Then Aria hugged and laughed.

"The Impact worked! I didn't think my Overturn could actually worked well!"

"Well, I gotta admit, you are getting better now. So I'm proud that you're my Buddy." She smiled and Aria became happy.

"Congrats, Minako! You beat her!" Gao said as they came to her.

"You've really improved, bro." Baku said.

"We're really proud of you." Kuguru said as Minako chuckled.

"Thanks guy." She thanked as she looked at Gaito, "Gaito..."

"Minako... I..." He was about to say as he was got interrupted.

"Hold it!" Kurotama said as she appeared behind him, "Do you honestly think that match would get me to forget my destiny with Gaito?"

"Come on, you lost already. Give it a break now." Noboru said.

"Like I would accept that..." Kurotama said but Count stopped her.

"Come on. We lost already. Let's just called it a day, Rika." Count said her name as it got them curious.

"Rika?" Everyone asked as it got her surprised.

"Y-you! You're not supposed to say that name!" Kurotama complained.

"Hey, Count." Noboru stepped in, "What's her real name exactly?"

"Oh, it's Rika Yasogami."

"Hey! I told you not to say that!" She yelled.

"Rika, huh? Heh." Batzz smiled, "I knew that Kurotama is not even her real name."

"Hold on, how come her real name is Rika, not Kurotama?" Gao wondered.

"Do you really not notice that, Gao?" Baku asked as he sweatdropped.

"Apparently for someone who has an 8th grade syndrome, they changed their name so they become more like the character from a show." Kuguru explained.

"That would explain why she was saying those words." Kanata said.

"It would seem she was influenced by Gaito, thinking that Gaito was like her." Athora said.

"I'm not like that!" Gaito yelled, "Anyways, a deal's a deal, Rika. You failed your destiny." He pulled out the letter and give it back to her. She takes it and looks at it. She then smiled as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Minako asked.

"My name is Kurotama Shinigami! My destiny will never be extinguished so easily. Let this be a lesson to you all. The darkness will never fall! So long!" She laughed as she dashes away. It made everyone awkward even her own Buddy.

Count sighed, "I apologize for this, I hope we'll meet again." He bowed and he ran off after her, "Wait, Rika! Don't leave me behind!"

"That was one awkward girl there." Gao said.

"Not sure if we ever see her again though." Noboru said.

"But on the bright side. We get to witness Aria's Overturn." Kuguru said.

"And her Impact. It's a strong one, bro." Baku said.

"I appreciated that guys. It's thanks to you, I got my confidence back." Minako said.

"And you know what else." Noboru said as he smirked.

"Huh?" Minako was confused as Noboru pushed Gaito towards her.

"You two are officially going out together. Isn't that right, Gaito?" He asked as Gaito blushed.

"W-what?!"

"It's true. You confessed at her." Kuguru said.

"All of us heard you, bro." Baku said as Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Can't deny it." Kanata said.

"We're happy for you." Gao said as he gave a thumb up.

"B-but..." Gaito tries to explain.

"Gaito." Minako said as she takes his hand, "I'm glad that you like me. I'm really happy." She smiled as Gaito turned. And then he smiled.

"That's because..." He turned to her, "It is your destiny to stay by my side."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"Isn't it great that this is such a melodramatic with love chapter?" Ryuusei asked.

"But you know, that girl, Rika or Kurotama as she calls herself is really weird. Don't know how she got influenced. But anyways, the next chapter will have another match and this time, it will be my sister."

"She hasn't tested her deck right? Who will her opponent be?" Ryuusei asked.

"Wait and find out. Give us a review of what you think and provide us with more card ideas. And wish my sister luck! Until then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen turned back.


	38. Brilliant Magicians on Stage

Chapter 38: Brilliant Magicians on Stage

* * *

"Last time on Buddyfight X...!" Chibi Panda said after pulling out his sword.

"I pay one gauge to Buddycall my trusted monster to the right! Overturn Mechanic Researcher, Aria!" She paid one gauge to Buddycall as she regained one life.

"Leave it me! Now that I finally perfected my skills as a mechanic, I can help make weapons and fortress to help the Thunder Empire!" Aria said.

"Minako brought her Buddy with an Overturn! What can she do to help in this situation?" Paruko announced

"With her skill, I'll discard one card to add one item card to my hand." She discard one card to add another, "And now, it's time to unleash her full power! Go! Overturn Mechanic Researcher!" She makes the kanji for Over, "Aria! Go!" She makes another for turn, "Overturn!" She makes Overturn, "I activate Overturn by paying one gauge and send the top card from my deck to the Drop Zone." She paid gauge and send the card from the deck to the Drop Zone.

"Did you hear that?! Minako has unleashed her first Overturn! Can this day get any better?!" Paruko announced.

"For this turn, I will choose an "Mechanical" item and give that card power +6000 or critical +2! I will my Gearbreaker and increased the power to 6000!" Her item got boosted.

"Impossible!" Kurotama said as she got surprised.

"Not as possible as this! Aria! Let's attack together!" She said.

"You got it!" Aria said as they joined hands and then they dashes through the stage. They attacked Count together as they destroyed him, "Gear Volt Hammer!"

"Gearbreaker!"

"Agh, I have... been perished..." Count said as he got destroyed.

"No! My servant!" She yelled.

"Sorry, but your servant can no longer protect you this time. Let's have the Final Phase!" She declared.

"Minako is activating her Final Phase!" Kuguru said.

"Does that mean that she has an Impact card?" Noboru asked.

"She does. She got it when her Buddy evolved." Gaito said.

"And now we will get to see it." Abygale said.

I can only cast this card if I have a size 2 or smaller monster on the right and if I have a "Mechanic" or "Battle Aura" item equipped, and if you have no monster in the center!" Minako explained.

"That means she'll be able to activate it!" Gao said.

"Hmph, I must admit. Gaito's girlfriend is really something huh?" Batzz said.

"Yeah. She's really good!" Chibi Panda complimented.

"I pay 3 gauge and return 5 of my monsters from the Drop Zone to the bottom of the deck. Then you'll take damage equal to the number of cards returned and it cannot be reduced!" She said as Minako activates her impact, she throws her item into the air, then Aria on her right uses their power to gather many machine parts and combine with the item to create a steampunk style cannon with a silver cannon cylinder, a revolver-like chamber, and a pistol grip, and the Minako gains visor glasses to help lock on to a target, then while she locks-on to the opponent.

"No no no! This isn't how my destiny suppose to be!" She yelled.

"Sorry but destinies can be changed! I cast!" The chamber spins rapidly while collecting energy, "Impact! Full Steam Rail-Cannon!" She fired an electrical laser at Kurotama, blowing her away, dealing her 5 damage.

"In another exciting Buddyfight match, Minako was up against a weird girl who has the 8th grade syndrome! But her deck is filled with monsters with Spectral Strikes! Giving her the advantage! But the tables have turned since Minako is able to defend herself and use her Impact card to defeat her once and for all! Now that's settled, let's see what we have next for more excitement!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Huh? You want me to find an opponent for Haruka?" Daisuke asked as Gao and his Buddy came by with a request.

"Yeah." Gao nodded.

"But why?"

"Here's the thing. Your little sister there wanted to try out her deck." Batzz said.

"Since her Buddy evolved and became part of the Thunder Empire. She wanted to give it a try." Chibi Panda explained.

"So why not test it on you guys?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, well..." Gao wanted to explained as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the CASTLE Card Shop, Haruka asked for a request._

 _"You want a what?" Gao asked._

 _"An opponent. Someone new!" Haruka said._

 _"Hold on, why would you want a new opponent?" Noboru asked._

 _"I wanna test my new deck that Baku made for me!" Haruka explained._

 _"It's true, bro." Baku said, "I made her a new deck since her Buddy, Sybel evolved."_

 _"And now she want to test it on someone." Kuguru said as she gave a rub on her head.  
_

 _"So why not try it on us?" Noboru asked as Haruka puffed._

 _"I already played with you guys before. I wanna try on someone else!" She whined._

 _"Alright alright." Noboru said to calm her down, "So how are we going to find one for her?" Gao tries to think of an idea as he thought of it._

 _"I got it!"_

* * *

"And that's why you wanted me to do it?" Daisuke said with a dull look on his face.

"Come on, you're her brother. Can't you make the effort of helping her out?" Gao said with a nervous look on his face.

"Look, this is the Buddy Police HQ, this is not some Lost-And-Found center. You really think that I would do that?"

"Look, young man. Just do us a favor, will ya?" Batzz said, "I wanna see how worthy her Buddy for being part of the Thunder Empire."

"Big Boss is right. We've seen most of the Thunder Empire monsters being called in battle, so we wanna see more of them in action." Chibi Panda said. Daisuke then started to think. He then typed something on the monitor.

"Uh, Daisuke?" Gao said as Daisuke found it.

"Ah, there's one."

"Huh?!" They got surprised as Daisuke sent a message to one.

"I sent the message to the fighter. The location will be at the CASTLE Card Shop like last time. It'll be in the afternoon."

"What are you getting at?" Batzz asked.

"Nothing. If she wants to test it out, be my guest." Daisuke said.

"Man, you're the best, Daisuke. I owe ya!" Gao said happily.

"Good. But I want to keep this as a secret from the others. Cause if you spill a bean..." He touch Gao's shoulder and gripped tightly, "You know what would you happen, right?" He said in a scary aura.

"Y-yes, sir." Gao said as he got very nervous.

* * *

At the CASTLE Card Shop...

"So you managed to find an opponent for Haruka?" Kuguru asked.

"Is that true, bro?" Baku asked.

"Yeah, I uh... found someone along the way and thinking that he would be perfect to fight Haruka." Gao explained.

"But who is he anyway?" Haruka asked.

"Just wait and see."

"I can guarantee! This kind of fighter would be suitable to fight you! Better enough to test out your deck along with your Buddy!" Chibi Panda said.

"Heh, I would like to see how your Buddy is meant to be the protector to the Thunder Empire." Batzz said.

"We shall see." Sybel said as she came out from Haruka's deck in her small form, "But my sworn duty is to be with Haruka and protect her, no matter what." Batzz then stared at her.

"Hmm..."

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me, Batzz?" Sybel asked.

"I've been wondering but are you her Buddy?" Batzz asked as everyone fell.

"Of course it's her Buddy, Batzz!" Gao yelled, "You saw her when she was getting evolved."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her Buddy either." Chibi Panda said.

"Me neither." Kanata said.

"I agree with Kanata." Athora said.

"If I didn't know any better, I think everyone doesn't know about Haruka's Buddy." Baku said. It gave Haruka a shock as she got depressed in a state.

"Ah! We're sorry, Haruka! We didn't mean to say that, right?!" Gao apologized desperately and turned to his friends for help.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Kanata said as he chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter you know." Noboru said.

"Putting all of this aside, is Haruka's opponent coming here yet, Gao?" Gaito asked.

"Should be any minute." Gao said as he looked at his phone.

"Hm? Is that him?" Kanata asked as he pointed out a guy wearing a dark red T-shirt and grey pants but he has a black hoodie with a silver tribal flame pattern design.

"That's supposed to be Haruka's opponent?" Gaito asked as they looked at Gao with disappointed look on their faces.

"Oh come on! At least it's someone different." Gao said.

"Maybe it's not a good choice for this guy." Batzz said.

"Come on, Big Boss. Look at the bright side, Haruka has a opponent to test out her deck." Chibi Panda said.

"He has a point. It doesn't matter who it is, as long as Haruka wants to try out her deck. Right?" Minako asked.

"True." Haruka said.

"Then let's call him." Gao recommended, "Hey!" Gao yelled out as the guy noticed Gao, waving at him to get his attention. He walked towards the group.

"Hello. Are you Gao Mikado? The one who requested me to come here?" The guy asked.

"Yep. That's me. I'm Gao Mikado!" Gao introduced himself.

"Hello. My name is Renzo Teragawa. But everyone calls me Ren. Um. It's nice to meet you." Ren said as he bowed.

"He seems to be a nice guy." Kanata said.

"Yeah, but he's not crazy like with Rika or working with the CHAOS Company like Slide." Noboru said.

"I don't think you need to worry, bro." Baku said.

"Yeah. Gao knows he's doing, right?" Kuguru asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Gao said as he walked to Ren, "Okay, Ren. I invited you here to challenge against this opponent here." He pointed at Haruka.

"Huh?" Ren was confused, "Her?" He asked as Gao nodded. But then Ren started to feel awkward.

"Is something wrong?" Gao wondered.

"Um, can you choose someone else? I don't... think I wanna." He refused as it surprised everyone.

"Huh?!"

"Wait. Are you trying to say no or something?" Noboru asked.

"Well... yeah."

"But why?" Kuguru asked.

"Well, the truth is..." He got flustered as he was tried to explain.

"Let me guess. Haruka is not the kind of opponent you wished to fight, isn't it?" Gaito assumed as Ren nodded.

"Yes. That's right." Ren said as everyone looked at Gao.

"Oh come on! I brought him here." Gao said.

"But you didn't tell him the opponent was Haruka, did you?" Minako asked.

"Well..." Gao was nervous. As everyone sighed.

"Now what?" Kanata said.

"We can't just let him leave." Athora said.

"He's right. It's a waste of time for him to be here for nothing." Abygale said. Then Kuguru shine her headlights.

"I've got an idea!" Kuguru said as she whispered to them. And then everyone agrees.

"Okay. Hey, Ren?" Gao said.

"Hm?"

"Tell you what. If you can battle Haruka for us. We'll let you have what you want in exchange." He explained.

"R-Really?" Ren asked.

"Cross my heart!"

"Oh..." Ren gave some though, "Okay. I guess I can do that."

* * *

At the Fighting Stage. Ren and Haruka are in position.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, you'll find me, Paruko Nanana! Arriving from the scene. It's our long awaited battle between Aibo Academy's student, Haruka Masamune and her Buddy who was now a part of the Thunder Empire. Overturn Magician Valkyrie, Sybel! Her opponent is Renzo Teragawa and his Buddy, Blade Beast of Blinder, Mikazuki Munechika. It's been so long since Haruka fights. Let's see how this battle will go on! Fighters! Luminize your decks!"

"Guardians of the sky, magicians of life, please grant my wishes! Luminize! Magicians of the Empire!"

"Warriors of the blade, confuse my enemies and cut them through fog! Luminize, Blade Beasts' Assault!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Let's Raise the Flag!"

"I'm fighting with Magic World!"

"I use Katana World!"

* * *

(H: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(R: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Would you look at that?" Baku said after noticing something.

"What?" Noboru asked.

"Something's up with Ren." Kanata said.

"He's seems different all of the sudden." Athora said.

"Maybe Buddyfight changed his personality." Minako assumed.

"Could be. But why would that be possible?" Gaito asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." Abygale recommended.

"Renzo will make the first move!" Paruko announced.

"Call me Ren, will you?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Then I will Charge and Draw. I will start by casting a Set Spell known as, Secret Scroll. All my monsters that have Ninja attributes will gain 1000. And with its skill, during my Main Phase, I will pay one gauge to add one Ninja Arts card from my deck to my hand cards." He paid one gauge as he add one card.

"Wow, Ren started so easily." Gao admits.

"I wonder why it gave him that personality." Kuguru wondered.

"Whatever the reason, let's see if Haruka can turn the tables on that guy." Gao said.

"Next, I will call out to the left, Blade Beast of Ghostslash, Tojikiri Yasutsuna!" He calls out a monster that is a tall, brown wolf with red samurai armor with golden lining at the edge of the plating, along with a helm adorned with a purple paw insignia at the crown. His waist adorned with a violet sash and his katana held on the left side of his hip.

"Look at that." Noboru said as he was amazed at that monster.

"That monster looks like scary all of the sudden." Kanata said.

"Well they are Blade Beast. Animals that converge with weapons. They are strong warriors of Katana World." Athora explained.

"Oh man." Gao said as he was amazed, "Sound like my kind of opponent!"

* * *

"Activating Tojikiri's effect. I pay 2 gauge to add one Japanese Blade monster or item from my deck to my hand cards. And if I have a Japanese Blade from the Drop, it gets an additional critical. Now, go and attack the fighter." Tojikiri makes its attack as it attacked Haruka, inflicting 2 damage, "I end my turn."

* * *

(H: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(R: 10/ Item: None/ G: 0: Tojikiri/None/None)

* * *

"In just one turn, he added two cards and dealt 2 damage at Haruka! Ren really knows how to play it good!" Paruko announced.

"Don't let it get you, Haruka!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah! Believe in the deck I built for you!" Baku said. Then Haruka turned to her friends as she smiled and nodded.

"Don't forget about me. I'm always here by your side." Sybel said.

"Thank you, Sybel. Then let's go! Draw! Charge and Draw! Okay! Let's see..." She starts to look at her hand cards.

"Milady." Sybel said to her.

"Yes, Sybel?"

"Put me in first." She recommended herself to be in battle.

"Huh? I can't do that right now, I'm saving you for later."

"But I must. I have evolved and must be in battle to win. Please allow me to fight." She said with determination.

"I know. That's why I'll make sure we'll be able to win for sure!" Haruka said with determination too, "I will first pay 1 gauge and life to equip Magician's Wand, Ala-kazam!" She equipped her medium sized, crimson red wand with a snow white crystal orb on top.

"On her first turn, Haruka has equipped her item. Let's see if she can handle it, folks." Paruko announced.

"Next, I will call out my Magician's Cat, Salim! To the left you go!" She calls out a medium size, male cat with dark purple fur, sky blue eyes and glowing white star tattoos on his body. Also he is adorned with midnight blue armor with pale yellow line markings for his chest, and his legs and a witch's hat with a magical eye in on the center.

"A cat?" Ren asked.

"Not just a cat! It's a Magician's Cat!" Haruka said, "Size 0! 3000 Power! 2000 Defense! And a critical of 1! With its skill, my item gains 3000 power and 1 additional critical!" Salim gave a magic spell on her wand as it gained a boost.

"Wow! She called a monster that will give her a boost and a additional critical! Let's see what she can do!" Paruko announced.

"I will attack you first! Ala-kazam!" She waves the wand and creates a red magic circle in front of them as it fires out knives of pure light at Ren, inflicting 3 damage, "Next, my little kitty! Attack!" Salim jumps to the air and uses his hat to fire magical flames at Ren, inflicting one damage.

"Wow! She managed to deal 4 damage in one turn!" Noboru said as he was amazed. Kuguru chuckled.

"That's my little Haruka." Kuguru said.

"Why would you say?" Gao asked.

"Oh right, you two are like sisters, huh, bro?" Baku wondered.

"You got a problem with that?" Kuguru asked as she pouted.

"No no. It's nothing." Baku said.

"I will end my turn!" Haruka declared.

* * *

(H: 7/ Item: Ala-kazam/ G: 2: Salim/None/None)

(R: 6/ Item: None/ G: 0: Tojikiri/None/None)

* * *

"Then it's my turn. I Draw. Charge and Draw. I pay one gauge and life to equip my Elite Sword, Odenta!" He paid one gauge and one life as he equipped a grey katana with a pattern of small, golden flames engraved into the blade.

"Just like that folks, he's also paying the price to equip his item!" Paruko announced.

"My sword can never been destroyed by your card effects. So no point trying to break it." Ren said.

"Does Haruka have any card in her deck that can destroy it?" Noboru asked as he wondered.

"No, bro. But she has something in her deck that can help for this." Baku said.

"Next, I will Buddycall my trusty warrior, Blade Beast of Blinder, Mikazuki Munechika to the right!" He paid one gauge and life to Buddycalled and regained one life back.

"I will help you!" Munechika jumped as he transforms to his true form. His true form is bipedal gray wolf who wears blue samurai armor with light flames sprouting from the arm and leg gauntlets of his armor. Wears a black, sleeveless bancho coat and keeps his sword at his left side.

"Whoa! Look at that! Now that's one fierce Blade Beast! Ren has brought out his strong Buddy!" Paruko announced. Then Haruka got nervous all of the sudden.

"Milady, is there something wrong?" Sybel asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sybel." She replied, 'I wanted to test out my deck on any opponent, but this guy seems strong. I wonder why Gao chose this guy.' She thinks.

"My Buddy is a Japanese Blade and Blade Beast attributes, Size 2, 5000 power, 1000 defense and a critical of 2. With his skill, if there are two or more different 《Japanese Blade》 in the drop zone, he gets an additional critical!"

"That means he'll deal 3 damage at her!" Noboru said.

"Wow, that Buddy must be strong." Gao said.

"Not sure if that ability can make him strong though." Kanata said.

"Don't underestimate this guy." Athora said.

"He's right. He must have some plan that can help him give him the advantage." Gaito said.

"Well whatever it is, that girl will protect herself no matter what." Minako said.

"Next, I will replace my set spell with another one. I cast the Set Spell, Voice of the Blade!" He replaced the set spell with Voice of the Blade.

"Did he just replace Secret Scroll with Voice of the Blade?! What is this guy thinking?!" Paruko announced.

"I don't get it. Why would you replace a Set Spell with another?" Haruka asked.

"Because my Set Spell has a useful ability, unlike my last one, this card can reduce the cost for my Blade Beast monsters by 1." He explained.

"That is useful." Haruka admits.

"Don't agree with him, milady." Sybel said.

"Oh, sorry." She chuckled.

"Next, I will send the top three cards from my deck to the Drop Zone." He sends the three cards to the Drop Zone, "And then I will add cards with Japanese Blade from the Drop Zone to my hand." He added the two cards to his hand.

"Ren has used his Set Spell's ability to send three cards to add two more from the Drop Zone. Hand in hand exchange, folks!" Paruko announced.

"What is he going to do with those two cards he added?" Noboru asked.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good for Haruka." Kanata said.

"Whatever the case. She'll have to prevent herself from getting beaten." Gaito said.

"Looks like Ren's getting all fired up all of the sudden!" Paruko announced, "He brought two monsters and brought out his item! Is this going to be his victory when he makes his attack?!"

"Milady." Sybel said.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Haruka said.

"Munechika! Attack the fighter!" Ren ordered his Buddy to attack.

"Milady! Defend yourself!" Sybel warned.

"Right! I cast! Hidden Trick, Mirror Veil!" She paid one gauge as she cast a white clear veil that is reflected like a mirror. It blocked the attack away.

"That spell card is special! Not only it reduces the damage. It can also force the opponent to discard a card if Haruka has a Magician item equipped!" Paruko announced as the attack hit at one of Ren's hand cards as it got destroyed.

"Whoa! That's one powerful spell card." Noboru said.

"You really did a good job, Baku." Gao complimented.

"Don't just thank me, bro. Haruka wanted to learn more about those cards. She's a talented Buddyfighter." Baku said.

"Don't get your hopes up. You take one damage now since my Buddy carries 3 with his effect." Ren said as Haruka took one damage, "Tojikiri! Juzumaru Tsunetsugu! Go attack the fighter!"

"Right!" Both of his monsters comes to attack her. Together, they inflicted 3 damage at her.

"Haruka!" Her friends yelled.

"And now it's my turn!" Ren said as he runs through the stage to attack, "Take this!" He slashed at her, inflicting one damage.

"That's four damage all together!" Noboru said.

"Haruka's gonna lose for certain." Kanata said.

"Don't lose hope on her, Kanata." Athora said.

"He's right. She's the sister of our best friend, Daisuke. If he taught her something, it's Buddyfight." Gao said.

"I cast! Clear Serenity!" He cast as he gained three gauge, "Let's go! Final Phase!" He declared.

"Oh no! Ren has just declared a Final Phase! Can Haruka protect herself?!" Paruko announced.

"This is bad!" Kuguru said.

"If her opponent's Impact can deal damage. She'll need to protect herself if that Impact doesn't have the ability to reduce or nullify!" Noboru said.

"She has to." Baku believed, "That deck can help her survived no matter what!"

"I pay 3 gauges and if I have five or more different 《Japanese Blade》 in my drop zone, my monsters on the field can attack again, including myself!" His Buddy and Tojikiri are in position to attack again, "Let's go, my friends! Blade Beast Formation Strike!"

"Yes, sir!" Both of the monsters and Ren are prepare to attack her again.

"No, Haruka!" Gao yelled as Haruka took the damage as it reaches 0.

"Oh no, poor Haruka. She was so close to winning. I feel sorry for her already." Paruko said as she wiped her tears.

"Takochu! Takochu!" Takosuke pointed something at Haruka.

"Huh?" Paruko looked as she noticed something, "What the?! How could her flag not be destroyed?! Her life is at 0 already!"

"I don't understand. Shouldn't she lose the game if her life's at 0?" Kanata wondered.

"Yeah, what gives?" Noboru asked.

"Baku?" Kuguru asked as Baku smiled.

"As the old saying goes, 'When there's a will, there's a way.' In other words, bro. She has another way to survive.

"I cast the card, Hidden Trick, Mirror Veil!" She cast the card.

"What?!" Ren was surprised.

"But I thought that spell card only reduces damage." Gaito assumed.

"Maybe there's another effect of that card." Abygale said.

"You mean something about her 0 life?" Minako asked.

"Could be."

"That spell doesn't only reduce the damage, it has an useful ability. When my life reaches 0, I can check the top card from my deck, f the revealed card is a spell, my life becomes 2! And if I have ten different -Magician- spells in the drop zone, I will gain an 1 life and gauge for each -Magician- card, I have on your field!" She explained.

"But that means..." Gao said.

"That card on the top of her deck will be a 50/50 chance." Chibi Panda said.

"If luck's on her side though. But I know her luck won't help easily." Batzz said..

"It doesn't matter. Because I know that Haruka will survive this turn!" Gao said as he believed in her.

"Here... I... go!" She checked the top card. She looked at it as she smiled, "Hooray, I did it!" She cheered and jumped for joy, "Look at this!" She revealed the top card as it revealed to be a spell.

"It's a spell, folks! What great luck! It's a miracle that Haruka has brought out a spell card!" Paruko announced as everyone was amazed.

"Impossible." Ren said.

"And now I got two life back!" Haruka's life was restored to 2, "But it looks like I don't have ten different Magician monsters from the Drop Zone. But this is more than enough."

"Heh, you may have survived, but you're not going to win on my next turn!" Ren said.

"I will try!"

"Then my turn is over."

* * *

(H: 2/ Item: Ala-kazam/ G: 2: Salim/None/None)

(R: 7/ Item: Odenta/ G: 0: Tojikiri/None/Munechika)

* * *

"What a stunning turn of events! Ren has used his Impact to attack again and was unsuccessfully beaten Haruka due to her Spell card that restore her life! But she only received 2! What can she do?!" Paruko announced.

Haruka sighed in relief that she managed to survive.

"We were lucky that we have another Spell card in your hand cards, milady." Sybel said.

"Yes, we have." Haruka said as she look at her friends as they were determine for her, "My friends always believed in me. That's why I will take the chance to win! Are you ready, Sybel?" She asked her Buddy.

"I am willingly to be at your service!"

"Alright! Let's go! Draw! Charge and Draw! This time, I'll bring out my Buddy! I Buddycall to the right! Overturn Magician Valkyrie, Sybel!" She Buddycalled as she regained one life

"As you wish!" Sybel jumped as she transformed to her true form. Her form became an original Valkyrie but the outfit to black with golden thunder bolt shaped accents. Carries a staff with two large thunder bolt points at each end, "I am the Guardian warrior of the Thunder Empire! Let the magic flow through me!"

"Would you look at that, folks! Haruka's Buddy became part of the Thunder Empires! I wonder what kind of Overturn ability does she have!" Paruko announced.

"Alright! Haruka brought her Buddy!" Noboru said as he was expecting.

"I wonder what kind of ability does Sybel have." Kuguru wondered.

"Let's wait and see, bro." Baku said.

"Size 2 Magician and Thunder Empire attributes! 4000 power! 2000 defense! And a critical of 2! First with her ability, when she's called to the field, I check the top 3 cards from my deck!" She checked the three cards, "I'll add one to my hand cards!" She added one card to her hand, "One to the gauge." She gained a gauge, "And the last one goes to the bottom of my deck!" She put the remaining card to the bottom of her deck, "Okay, Sybel! It's time! Overturn Magician Valkyrie!" She used her hand to create a symbol for Over, "Sybel! Go!" She created the symbol for turn, "Overturn! I pay 1 gauge and send the top card from my deck to the Drop Zone!" She paid one gauge and send the card to the Drop Zone. All monsters called with the Thunder Empire attribute are treated as size 0's and are unaffected by your spells and monster affects until the end of the turn! Sybel is only monster with the attribute so her size is now 0 and won't be destroyed or affected so easily!"

"My immortality will protect my lady!" Sybel said as she gained her absolute protection.

"Now that's an interesting Overturn ability! Her monster not only became a size 0. But became unaffected by anything this turn! She's really getting up her game!" Paruko announced.

"That's perfect!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah, now her Buddy won't leave the field or having her attacks getting blocked off." Kanata said.

"I have to admit, that girl's amazing." Minako admits.

"She's Daisuke's little sister. It doesn't make the difference for those two." Gaito said.

"And now let the show begin! I cast! Out of the Hat! I discard my entire hand and draw three cards when I have less than 6 life!" She discarded her hand as she draw 3 cards, "Then I gain a gauge for each Magician card I have when I equip my item!" She gained 3 gauges, "I call to the center, Master Magician, Dante!" She paid 3 gauges as she called a male magician around his early 30's. He has dark gray, slicked back hair and mustache, light blue eyes, and a fair skin tone. He wears a black tuxedo jacket and pants, underneath the jacket is a white dress shirt with a blue tie, white shoes and a top hat. His weapons is a magic cane that is also a scepter with a red orb on top. The spotlights have shown around Dante as the doves appears behind him.

"Ladies and gentleman! It is I, Dante, the Master Magician! It is a pleasure." He gave a bow as everybody was amazed and gave an applause.

"Wow! Her monster just gave an entrance! This is like Houdini when he made his entrance! Master Magicians are amazing!" Paruko announced. Ren then started to get interested.

"Wow, I never thought her monsters were so... amazing." Ren said.

"Dante is a size 3 Wizard Attribute, with 6000 power, 5000 defense and a critical of 2! My friends! Help me beat him!"

"Of course, milady!"

"As you wish!" Dante, Sybel and Salim joined together as they clashed their attacks at Ren, inflicting 5 damage together.

"That's nothing! On my next turn..." Ren was about to say.

"I won't let you use your next turn!" Haruka said as Ren got surprised.

"Huh?!"

"Let's go! Final Phase!" She declared.

"Now it's Haruka's turn for her Final Phase." Baku said.

"Come on, Haruka! You can do it!" Gao cheered. Haruka stretching her out with golden runes on her body, creating a mystical magic circle with a light blue background behind her.

"I will activate my Impact if my item is 3000 power or higher and I have four spell cards in the Drop Zone and you have no monsters in the center! I will return one spell card from my Drop Zone to my deck and pay 3 gauge!" She paid 3 gauge to activate. When her impact activates, golden runes of light begin to develop around Haruka's body as she chants and creates a large, pure white glowing, magic circle, then as she finishes her chant, she stretches her arms outward, "I cast! Impact!"

"Look at that! Her magic circle is so huge, she's shining bright like a golden aurora!" Paruko announced as everyone was amazed at Haruka's shine.

"Go! Brilliant Justice Circle!" She fires a multicolored sphere of light at Ren and exterminates him, inflicting 4 damage.

* * *

(H: 3/ Item: Ala-kazam/ G: 0: Salim/Dante/Sybel)

(R: 0/ Item: Odenta/ G: 0: Tojikiri/None/Munechika)

* * *

"Game End! Winner: Haruka Masamune!" Paruko declared, "What a brilliant show! This is one of the most amazing Buddyfight I've ever seen! As expected for the sister for the elite Buddyfighter, Daisuke Masamune!" Haruka felt happy as she jumped for joy.

"Yay! We finally did it! All of our hard work paid off!" Haruka said as she runs towards her Buddy and hugs her, "And it's all thanks to you, Sybel! You're the best!"

"It's a pleasure, Milady. I've always be at your side." Sybel said.

"So I lost..." Ren said as he was back to normal and sighed, "Oh well."

* * *

After the match ended, Ren and Haruka met up with the others.

"Congratulations, Haruka!" Kuguru said as she gave her a pat.

"Thanks, you guys! But I couldn't done without you. Especially you, Baku. My deck is gotten a lot better."

"Don't mention it, bro. I have made some upgrades on your deck so you'll be able to handle with Sybel." Baku said.

"That was a good match." Ren said as he came to them, "Thank you." He extended his hand to her as Haruka smiled and took his hand and shook.

"You're welcome! I'm glad to meet a new rival like you! Gao really did it well!" She complimented.

"Hm? But... Gao didn't send me the request. Daisuke did." Ren said.

"Huh?" Everyone excepted Gao and his Buddies are confused but they got surprised instead.

"What are you talking about?" Noboru asked, "What do you mean Daisuke is the one who send you the request?"

"Well. I received a message from Daisuke saying that he wants to head over to CASTLE to meet Gao Mikado. He said that Gao has someone here who is my opponent. I thought it was Tenka Gotsurugi. But I never thought it would be her." He explained as everyone turned to Gao. Gao nervously chuckled.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head, "Gotta go!" He ran off.

"Gao!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. Daisuke was busy on his work as he felt something.

"I feel like things are getting better but ended up complicated for Gao." Daisuke said.

"Do you think that they figured the secret by now?" Ryuuga asked.

"Oh I think they know already. And besides..." He said as he got a pile of paperwork with Tasuku in surveillance, "I got my hands full with problems here!"

"You should know better than to bend the rules, Daisuke. You're lucky that you didn't get demoted." Tasuku said.

"But it looks like it'll be awhile until things are settled for you and for Gao." Jack said as Tasuku chuckled.

"I believe so, Jack. But for one thing, Daisuke is really such a good friend to Gao." Tasuku said while looking at Daisuke, doing his paperwork.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuusei!" Daisuke said.

"As you saw, it was a great match for his sister up against Ren." Ryuusei said.

"Yeah, but we got in trouble anyway. For next chapter, Gao and the others are gonna inflitrate the Grimoire Park. Looks like they need to uncover the secrets from Wisdom. Give us a review of what you think and provide us with more card ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	39. Payback Time

Chapter 39: Payback Time

* * *

"Last time on Buddyfight X...!" Chibi Panda said after pulling out his sword.

"This time, I'll bring out my Buddy! I Buddycall to the right! Overturn Magician Valkyrie, Sybel!" She Buddycalled as she regained one life.

"As you wish!" Sybel jumped as she transformed to her true form. Her form became an original Valkyrie but the outfit to black with golden thunder bolt shaped accents. Carries a staff with two large thunder bolt points at each end, "I am the Guardian warrior of the Thunder Empire! Let the magic flow through me!"

"Would you look at that, folks! Haruka's Buddy became part of the Thunder Empires! I wonder what kind of Overturn ability does she have!" Paruko announced.

"Alright! Haruka brought her Buddy!" Noboru said as he was expecting.

"I wonder what kind of ability does Sybel have." Kuguru wondered.

"Let's wait and see, bro." Baku said.

"Size 2 Magician and Thunder Empire attributes! 4000 power! 2000 defense! And a critical of 2! First with her ability, when she's called to the field, I check the top 3 cards from my deck!" She checked the three cards, "I'll add one to my hand cards!" She added one card to her hand, "One to the gauge." She gained a gauge, "And the last one goes to the bottom of my deck!" She put the remaining card to the bottom of her deck, "Okay, Sybel! It's time! Overturn Magician Valkyrie!" She used her hand to create a symbol for Over, "Sybel! Go!" She created the symbol for turn, "Overturn! I pay 1 gauge and send the top card from my deck to the Drop Zone!" She paid one gauge and send the card to the Drop Zone. All monsters called with the Thunder Empire attribute are treated as size 0's and are unaffected by your spells and monster affects until the end of the turn! Sybel is only monster with the attribute so her size is now 0 and won't be destroyed or affected so easily!"

"My immortality will protect my lady!" Sybel said as she gained her absolute protection.

"Now that's an interesting Overturn ability! Her monster not only became a size 0. But became unaffected by anything this turn! She's really getting up her game!" Paruko announced.

"That's perfect!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah, now her Buddy won't leave the field or having her attacks getting blocked off." Kanata said.

"I have to admit, that girl's amazing." Minako admits.

"She's Daisuke's little sister. It doesn't make the difference for those two." Gaito said.

"And now let the show begin! I cast! Out of the Hat! I discard my entire hand and draw three cards when I have less than 6 life!" She discarded her hand as she draw 3 cards, "Then I gain a gauge for each Magician card I have when I equip my item!" She gained 3 gauges, "I call to the center, Master Magician, Dante!" She paid 3 gauges as she called a male magician around his early 30's. He has dark gray, slicked back hair and mustache, light blue eyes, and a fair skin tone. He wears a black tuxedo jacket and pants, underneath the jacket is a white dress shirt with a blue tie, white shoes and a top hat. His weapons is a magic cane that is also a scepter with a red orb on top. The spotlights have shown around Dante as the doves appears behind him.

"Ladies and gentleman! It is I, Dante, the Master Magician! It is a pleasure." He gave a bow as everybody was amazed and gave an applause.

"Wow! Her monster just gave an entrance! This is like Houdini when he made his entrance! Master Magicians are amazing!" Paruko announced. Ren then started to get interested.

"Wow, I never thought her monsters were so... amazing." Ren said.

"Dante is a size 3 Wizard Attribute, with 6000 power, 5000 defense and a critical of 2! My friends! Help me beat him!"

"Of course, milady!"

"As you wish!" Dante, Sybel and Salim joined together as they clashed their attacks at Ren, inflicting 5 damage together.

"That's nothing! On my next turn..." Ren was about to say.

"I won't let you use your next turn!" Haruka said as Ren got surprised.

"Huh?!"

"Let's go! Final Phase!" She declared.

"Now it's Haruka's turn for her Final Phase." Baku said.

"Come on, Haruka! You can do it!" Gao cheered. Haruka stretching her out with golden runes on her body, creating a mystical magic circle with a light blue background behind her.

"I will activate my Impact if my item is 3000 power or higher and I have four spell cards in the Drop Zone and you have no monsters in the center! I will return one spell card from my Drop Zone to my deck and pay 3 gauge!" She paid 3 gauge to activate. When her impact activates, golden runes of light begin to develop around Haruka's body as she chants and creates a large, pure white glowing, magic circle, then as she finishes her chant, she stretches her arms outward, "I cast! Impact!"

"Look at that! Her magic circle is so huge, she's shining bright like a golden aurora!" Paruko announced as everyone was amazed at Haruka's shine.

"Go! Brilliant Justice Circle!" She fires a multicolored sphere of light at Ren and exterminates him, inflicting 4 damage.

"Things were going ups and downs for Haruka, but with her Buddy, Overturn Magician Valkyrie, Sybel's Overturn, she turned the tables by performing her tricks up her sleeves! Clashing down on her opponent, she has won her match! But all the way back home, Kanata surprises us with a story about Keisetsu! Ready for this, Keisetsu is still working for Wisdom! That lying sword-fighting jerk! He's gonna get it!" Chibi Panda said as he was blazing in a fiery aura.

* * *

At the Grimoire Park...

"Thanks to your generous support. Cho-Tokyo's hottest new attraction, Grimoire Park has at record-breaking attendance. Setting a new world record for our opening week and to express our gratitude... This Sunday, we'll be offering the public free admission for the whole day. So tell all your friends and make sure that you don't miss it. Try one of our thrill rides or obstacle courses. There's so much to do, we even have science museum." Grimoire announced.

* * *

Everyone was at the checkpoint for their Buddy Check. Gao and his friends arrived at the scene.

"Wisdom has to be somewhere in the park." Gao said as everyone is starting to wear costumes as disguises. Gao wears a dinosaur suit, Baku wears a secret agent suit, Kuguru wears a noble lady dress, Haruka wears a red riding hood clothes, Noboru also wears a secret agent suit, Batzz wears a coat and a hat, Chibi Panda wears an angel costume, Kanata started to wear girl clothes, and his Buddy, Athora wears makeup and a ribbon on his horn. Gaito wears old modern yukata while carrying the cart with Abygale wearing the same style as Gaito. Minako wears her butler uniform, 'He won't see us coming in these awesome disguises. Is everyone ready? Can we move out?" He asked everyone.

"Ready!" Everyone confirmed.

"What a cool getup, Big Boss!" Chibi Panda compliment Batzz's suit, "They really suits you!"

"Yeah, well I'm pulling it out." Batzz admits.

"A great disguise means doing what they never expect." Kanata said.

"But why do we have to dress as girls?" Athora wondered after he and Kanata were dressed as girls.

"This best fits our destiny." Gaito said.

"Maybe for you. You're the one pushing and carrying a sword. And Minako wears a butler suit. Were you okay with that?" Abygale said.

"I don't mind. It fits her."

"Hm? Oh thanks." She smiled but thinks, 'Gaito probably thinks that wearing this makes me look tomboyish. Maybe I'll try a different style next time.'

"We're deep undercover." Noboru said.

"Wisdom and goons won't see us coming." Baku said.

"This is so much fun!" Haruka said excitedly.

"You're right. It is exciting after all." Kuguru said, "I just love our fun adventures, you guys."

"I second that. Now let's go over our plan again!" Gao revised, "To cover more ground, we'll split into teams and search for Wisdom." He strategized the plan, "Those of us in Team A will check out the Country Zone." He recommended Baku, and his two Buddies to be Team A.

"And Team B will look around the Megalopolis Zone." Kanata said as he formed the team with Kuguru, Haruka and his Buddy.

"Finally Team C will investigate the Frontier Zone." Gaito said as he formed the team with Noboru, Minako and his Buddy.

* * *

At the Country Zone...

"What's that monstrosity?" Batzz asked after seeing the giant waterwheel.

"It's a waterwheel." Gao said.

"They used them to make energy from flowing water, bro." Baku explained.

"Energy, huh..." Batzz wondered as he thought of something.

"Wait a second." Chibi Panda figured out something, "Is that how Wisdom's gonna squeeze all of the life energy out of us helpless monsters?!" He imagined himself getting tied up while being spun around the waterwheel, "Don't let that take me!" He cried, "Please you guys! You gotta protect me from Wisdom and his goons!"

"Relax, bro. This has nothing to do with the life energy." Baku said.

"Get a grip, Chibi Panda. Batzz and I need you to focus." Gao said.

"Yeah, leave it to me!" Batzz said, "I'll find Wisdom and blast him good!"

"That place looks suspicious." Chibi Panda pointed out a Ninja Mansion with the symbol, 'Nin' on it.

"A Ninja Mansion?" Gao asked after noticing it.

* * *

At the Megalopolis, everyone was amazed after seeing the huge model of Geargod VIII but unlike the real one, it is a playground for children.

"Kanata, isn't that..." Kuguru said after recognizing it.

"Yeah, Geargod." Kanata said.

"It is alive?" Haruka wondered.

"Don't worry, it's not real. It's just a playground." Kuguru said as she pointed out, "Look, there are children in it, so it's safe."

"But this is like Wisdom's just toying with us in front of everyone." Athora said.

"What do you think we should do?" Kanata asked.

"Let's try and stop Wisdom for that." Kuguru said as she chuckled.

"Yeah." Kanata agreed as Kuguru and Haruka took his hands and head over.

"Wait up." Athora said as he was going to catch up with them.

"Come on, hurry." Kuguru said.

"Let's go! I wanna ride that!" Haruka said. Meanwhile, behind the statue, a certain goon listened the conversation.

* * *

At the Frontier Zone... Noboru, Gaito, Minako, and Abygale were on the mine car ride as Noboru was enjoying it.

"Alright! Faster! Faster!" Noboru said with excitement.

"Hey! How is this supposed to help us find Wisdom and his goons?!" Minako yelled.

"But I can understand the human appeal for this." Abygale said.

"And it's the best!" Noboru said.

"But Minako's right. We're not even searching." Gaito said as it got them realized.

"Did it takes you guys long enough to notice that?!" Minako complained.

"Gaito. Minako. You two must try not to always be so serious. Let's have fun." Abygale advised.

"Come on, you lovebirds just enjoy it! We won't interfere with your date." Noboru said.

"This isn't a date!" Gaito yelled. Meanwhile, another one watches from the above the ride.

* * *

At the Megalopolis Zone, Team B were taking the Drop ride.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, after all." Kuguru said as she got nervous for taking this ride, "It didn't look this high from the ground. When does it stop, you guys?"

"Um, Kuguru? Are you scared of this ride?" Haruka asked.

"Scared? No. I am not scared at all exactly." Kuguru said as the ride stopped when it reaches to the top, "Oh, that's better." She sighed.

'She really is scared.' Haruka thinks as she chuckled.

"The people look like ants." Athora said after looking at the view from above.

"Athora, look again. By changing our perspective, we can see things we couldn't before. Like that." Kanata said as he looked below and saw the facility, "Let's check it out next."

* * *

At the Ninja Mansion... A trap was activated as ninja shurikens hit the wall. Chibi Panda got freaked as the shurikens almost hit him but luckily it hit above him.

"No way! Where the throwing stars come from?" Gao asked as he didn't noticed them coming.

"This Ninja Mansion totes authentic!" Baku said as he was amazed.

"You call this fun?! I hate this place! It's too scary! I wanna leave!" Chibi Panda desperately complained.

"What'd you expect, Chibi? It's a Ninja Mansion, it's supposed to be full of scary stuff." Gao said.

"No thanks!" Chibi Panda yelled as Batzz quickly took off his disguise.

"That's not scary. They want scary? I'll show them scary!" Batzz said as he prepares to transform himself to his true form.

"Stop it, Batzz! You can't! Not here!" Gao warned but it was too late. Batzz transformed to his true form as his size destroyed the Ninja Mansion.

* * *

At the Frontier Zone, everyone including Team C, witnessed the event over at the other side.

"Oh boy, that idiot dragon did it again." Minako said.

"Oh you can't be serious." Noboru said.

"So much for our disguise." Abygale said as he got a bit disappointed.

"And I wore this suit for nothing." She said.

"Oh brother, self-control is not in his destiny." Gaito said.

"More like his pride is his real destiny."

* * *

Batzz turned back to his small form after his destruction.

"There. Now that place won't scare you anymore." Batzz said after giving Chibi Panda a favor.

"Aww, thanks a lot, Big Boss." He thanked him as Batzz laughed. Out of the smoke, Gao and Baku came out but their disguise got some damage after the destruction.

"When are you gonna learn you can't do that, Batzz." Gao said after he coughed from the smoke. Then he heard footsteps as he saw the security coming this way, "Huh?" He noticed them along with Grimoire in front of them.

"Welcome back, Mr. Mikado. A pleasant surprise. So tell me, what brings you today?" Grimoire said.

"Oh you know." Gao said.

"Just taking in the sights, bro." Baku explained.

"There's no point playing dumb anymore." Gaito said as he and his team came to the scene, "We know that you worked for Wisdom and he's involved in this park somehow."

"Oh hello." Grimoire greeted after noticed the others, "I see you brought along your friends too."

"Maybe we should tuck tail and run before these goons pounce on us." Noboru suggested but Minako pinched him on his side, "Ow!"

"Don't be such a coward, Noboru. We're already got caught, you know." Minako said.

"She's right. It is our destiny." Gaito said as Abygale got off the cart.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll take us to Wisdom." Batzz advised.

"We should have just confronted this guy from the start!" Chibi Panda said.

"He's got a security team, bro." Baku mentioned.

* * *

At the storage facility, Team B went inside.

"What is this place?" Kuguru asked as they walked in.

"Looks big and dark." Haruka said as she tugged on Kuguru's sleeve.

"Don't know but that's why we're here." Kanata said as they continued walking, "This place leads straight to Grimoire Tower."

"How do you know that?" Haruka asked.

"Dare we ask, Kanata?" Kuguru said.

"Easy. This isn't my first time in here." Kanata replied.

"You've been here before?" Haruka asked as Kanata nodded.

"Just what exactly is your plan once you find Keisetsu?" Athora asked.

"For start, I'll ask him where Wisdom is. But... he won't help." Kanata expected the outcome.

"You're right. I doubt he would give up his boss so easily." Athora believed, "You'll have to challenge him to a Buddyfight." He recommended the solution.

"Yeah, but I think I can beat him." Kanata said.

"Our monsters are evolved. I'm sure since I beat my opponent last time! I know that you can do it too!" Haruka said with confidence. Kanata chuckled.

"Thanks, Haruka." Kanata thanked.

"You're such a good girl." Kuguru gave a pat to her.

"You're right, I've spent a lot of time fine-tuning my deck."

"And don't forget, you've got me on your side." Athora said as Kuguru got a concerned look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Kuguru?" Haruka asked with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

At Grimoire Tower, Gao and his friends are at Grimoire's office as Grimoire explained some things to them.

"It's clear there's been a big misunderstanding, Gao. I feel I must set the record straight, so to speak." Grimoire explained, "Master Wisdom is not at this park." He informed, "He's not connected in any way. Grimoire Park is a state-of-the-art theme park and museum that was built to reveal the true nature of monsters with the ultimate goal of bringing happiness and prosperity to mankind. It is a separate entity from Master Wisdom who you are seeking. This is the most sacred place."

"So why'd you make Keisetsu and I Buddyfight then, huh?!" Gao asked, "And why'd you make Keisetsu throw the match and lose on purpose?! I want to talk to Keisetsu!" He demanded, "A few minutes with him and the truth will come out."

"I understand. If that's what it will take to satisfy you, then it seems I have no choice in the matter." Grimoire said as he somewhat accepted the terms.

"And one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Let Minako talk to her sister as well."

"Her sister?" Grimoire asked.

"Tenko."

"I see... So she's related to her. Very well. If that is all, then I'll do so."

* * *

At the same location where Kanata and Athora sneaked in once. The team got in without getting caught.

"Hey, Kanata. Why don't we just regroup with Gao and the others?" Kuguru recommended.

"Yeah. They'll be worried for us by now." Haruka said.

"She's right. I'm worried with just the four of us. And besides, I doubt I can keep Haruka safe here." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. We should probably start heading back." Kanata agreed.

"Aw, already? Don't you want to stay and play?" A voice saud as it was Keisetsu, appearing above the balcony. For all you know, Master Wisdom could be here."

"Keisetsu." Kanata and Athora said it together.

"Come on, let's Buddyfight. Unless... you're scared. I mean you are wearing a dress! Maybe you're not tough enough to fight me." Keisetsu insulted Kanata and with a serious look on his face, "So? What's it gonna be?"

"I'll fight you." Kanata agreed.

* * *

At Grimoire's Office, a screen appeared as Grimoire witnessed something on it.

"What's this? Keisetsu's Buddyfighting someone." Grimoire said as he saw the Fighting Stage on screen, "He's on the Fighting Stage in the basement. It looks like he's facing off against Kanata Oozora, a friend of yours, no?"

"Well, show us how to get down there!" Gao demanded.

"Yeah!" All of his friends said.

"I'll have my assistant, Tenko to take you there right away." Grimoire said.

"My sister is your assistant?!" Minako asked as she was surprised.

"Why yes. She's been a good helper lately. And please, don't you and your friends come sneaking around my park again." Grimoire advised as it got them irritated. Then the door opens as it was Tenko, who came in.

"Tenko!" Minako said as she was surprised of seeing her again.

"Ah, good timing. Tenko, would you mind escorting our guest to the Fighting Stage in the bAtasement? Considering it as an order from someone." Grimoire said as Tenko look at Gao and his friends. She turned to Grimoire.

"Understood." Tenko replied.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage. Kanata and Keisetsu are in position while Kuguru and Haruka are watching from the side.

"I'm going to luminize! I am the Sword Sage, a thousand legends born of ten thousand battlefields! The strongest swordsman bears a million demonic swords! Luminize! Lord of Sabers!"

"Finishing kick from the azure fields! Long shot! Luminize! Dragon Fielder!" Both luminized their decks as the stage has been set.

"If you can actually beat me, I'll tell you where Master Wisdom is." Keisetsu offered.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World."

"I'm with Legend World."

* * *

(Ka: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Ke: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Is he going to be okay, Kuguru?" Haruka asked.

"Don't worry, Haruka. He'll be able to pull through." Kuguru said as she believed, 'I hope.' She thinks.

"I have the first move." Kanata said, "I Charge! And I Draw! Blue Crystal Dragon, Kalvados to the center!" He paid one gauge as he called out Kalvados to the center area, "I equip! Crystal Spikes!" He equipped his item, "Now, time for kickoff!"

"Go ahead. Give me your best shot." Keisetsu said with his expectations.

"Kalvados! Attack the fighter!" Kalvados shoots its attack at Keisetsu, inflicting 2 damage, "My turn's over."

* * *

(Ka: 10/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 2: None/Kalvados/None)

(Ke: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Then Gao and the others arrived at the scene.

"Hey, Kuguru! Haruka!" Gao yelled as it got the two girls' attention.

"Gao! Everyone!" Haruka said.

"Hi guys." Kuguru said.

"How this come about, bro?!" Baku asked after witnessing the match. As Kuguru nodded to explain the details before the match.

"He caught us snooping around Grimoire Tower." Kuguru explained.

"And he challenged Kanata to a Buddyfight match." Haruka said.

"Buddyfights are so much more exciting with an audience, am I right, Kanata?" Keisetsu asked, "Boy, are you guys in luck? You get to see one of the best Buddyfighters in the world today!"

"I don't think Kanata's that good." Chibi Panda said.

"He means himself!" Baku said, "Now that he's got that power."

"Just like Tenko is." Noboru said.

"His Overkill." Abygale said.

"Just like my sister." Minako said.

"Yes. I see it in his destiny to use it." Gaito expected.

"Oh, Kanata." Gao said as he was getting a bit concerned for his friend, "He'd better win." He hoped.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddy Equip!" He paid two gauge as he Buddy Equipped and gained one life, "Demonic Descent Sword of the King, Laevateinn!" He brings out his sword as it unveiled itself.

"Greetings, Master." Laevateinn said as Keisetsu's side of the stage has all platforms closed down.

"You're not match for Keisetsu of the Sword Arts."

"Uh oh!" Kanata said as he predicted that Keisetsu is going to attack.

"It's the move that defeated Zanya!" Athora noticed that move.

"With the Demonic Descent Sword of the King, who needs monsters." He used his hand to create the symbol for Over, "Laevateinn." He used his hand to create the symbol for Kill, "Overkill!" He formed Overkill as he paid one gauge to activate.

"Sword Skill: Revelation! Pay one gauge and discard one hand card to check the top 5 cards in your deck. Then equip 3 items at no cost." Laevateinn explained as Keisetsu rides around with his skateboard.

"Sword of the King, Excalibur!" The Excalibur was thrown to the left side, "Immortal Sword, Durandal!" Durandal was thrown to the right, "Fabricated Sword of the King, Nagelring Replica!" Nagelring Replica was thrown to the center.

"How many items does this guy gonna equip?!" Chibi Panda asked as he was surprised of seeing multiple weapons on the field.

"And he's doing it at 0 cost!" Gao said as he noticed the effect, "So this is his Overkill."

"His Overkill seems to be more powerful than my sister's..." Minako said as she looked at Tenko, who's only focusing on watching the match.

"Hmph. Big whoop, all he did was pull out a bunch of metal blades." Batzz commented as he didn't care for the outcomes of Keisetsu's Overkill.

"He's got four swords!" Kanata said after seeing many items Keisetsu equipped.

"Kanata!" Keisetsu yelled out as it got Kanata's attention as Keisetsu was in front of Kalvados, "I showed you last time that this isn't all I got. Now you're going to learn once and for all why I call myself, Keisetsu of the Sword Arts. I'll slash your Buddy, Athora to ribbons and then I'll chop you in half as well! There's a reason why Wisdom recruited me to be one of the CHAOS Four!"

* * *

"Let's see how long your monsters can protect you." Keisetsu said as he prepared his next card, "I cast! Heroic Tales! I gained 4 gauges!" He casted as he gained 4 gauges, "I equip! Fabricated Sword of the King, Nagelring Replica!" He equipped another Replica. He smashed it on the ground as he makes his next attack, "Aw yeah! First, I'll take down that pesky monster in the center!" He chose to attack Kalvados in the center.

"Standby and attack!" His Buddy said. Keisetsu jumps as he sliced Kalvados' head off as he destroys it.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Kanata said as Kalvados revived due to Soulguard. Then his Crystal Spike activates as his Core Gadget glows, "Activate Crystal Spikes' ability!" He swings a kick as it hits Keisetsu while he blocked it with Laevateinn, but took one damage.

"One point to the effect damage right? Is that all?" Keisetsu asked as it got Kanata frustrated. Then the platforms from Kanata's side descends.

"I can afford to sacrifice one life, but in exchange... Your monster dies!" Keisetsu pulls out Excalibur from the left for his second attack.

"No chance! Now I cast! Brush Upper!" He cast as the barrier protected Kalvados from the attack.

"Double Attack!"

"Cast again! Brush Upper!" He cast another Brush Upper as the attacked was blocked.

"That was close!" Minako said.

"Yeah! He blocked it!" Noboru said as he was expected this.

"That's our Kanata. Great defense." Abygale complimented.

"Look. There's more." Gaito said.

"I think I'll try a Link Attack!" Keisetsu said as he rolls over to Durandal and pulls him out to attack and then Nagelring Replica, "Let's see you block this one." He comes rolling in to attack with both of his swords. With twice the attack, he finally land hits at Kalvados until its destroyed, "You'll end up like your monster soon enough, Kanata!" Then he pulls out Nagelring Replica from the ground, "Now hurry up and call Athora or I'll slice you to pieces!" He smashed Nagelring Replica on the ground as Kanata steps on it.

"Crystal Spikes' is an item that has defense unless your attack has 4000 power or more. You can't deal me any damage." Kanata explained his item's effect.

"I know that." Keisetsu was aware as he gained a gauge due to Nagelring Replica's effect, "That attack was just to increase my gauge."

"He beat the chained attacks but Kanata's got a lot more work to do." Noboru said.

"Yeah. If he doesn't finish Keisetsu on this turn, a massive wave of attacks will pound him." Gao said.

"Now it's my turn." Kanata declared, "I Draw! I Charge and Draw!" He drew out his Buddy, "Here we go, Athora."

"Let's do it." Athora said as he's ready to fight.

"Buddycall Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora to the center!" He paid 3 gauges as he Buddycalled and regained one life.

"Listen up!" Athora jumped as he transforms to his true form, "We won't lose to you! Now that I'm here! I won't let you lay a finger on Kanata!"

"Ha! Good! He finally brought him out! It wouldn't be as fun without defeating Athora." Keisetsu said as he was satisfied of seeing Athora on the field.

"I call White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling to the right!" He called out Rizzling, "With Rizzling's effect, I draw a card!" He drew a card due to the effect, "Cast! Dispersion! Draw two cards!" He drew two cards when casting a spell.

"That's more like it. Least you can do is to make interesting before I beat you." Keisetsu said as he was expecting the outcome for Kanata before he plans to finish him off in one blow.

"Kay, Rizzling. Attack the fighter!" Kanata ordered Rizzling as it strikes Keisetsu, inflicting just one damage.

"You've gotta do better than that." He smiled as he didn't care for one measely damage.

"Athora! Attack!"

"Keisetsu! I will never forgive you!" Athora said as he flies up and dives down to attack, "Crystal Horn!" He strikes at him as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Alright! Now Athora's Double Attack!" Gao believed.

"Give him one more, Athora!" Chibi Panda cheered as Athora attacked Keisetsu again, inflicting another 2 damage.

"Crystal Horn!"

"My turn's over." Kanata declared.

* * *

(Ka: 11/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 1: None/Athora/Rizzling)

(Ke: 3/ Item: Nagelring Replica/Excalibur/Durandal/Nagelring Replica/Laevateinn/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Now come at us. Whatever you want." Athora demanded as Kanata got frustrated and nervous.

"Now you're mine. I've waited for this moment for a long time." Keisetsu said, "Ever since you flipped out in your first ever match and beat me... I Draw! And I Charge and Draw! I cast Symbel Gard and draw two cards!" He cast as he drew two new cards, "And now I equip all four of these cards."

"Four of them!" Kanata said as he got surprised.

"If he equips any more items..." Gao said.

"Kanata's done for!" Chibi Panda said.

"Fabricated Sword of the King, Eckesachs Replica! Two Fabricated Sword of the King, Armas Replica! Fabricated Sword of the King, Caladborg Replica!" He equipped four of the Fabricated Sword of the Kings.

"That makes nine items." Kuguru said.

"This is really bad, right?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, cause those two swords have Double Attack, bro." Baku explained.

"That means it's 11 attacks now!" Haruka said. All the Fabricated Sword of the Kings are placed in front of Athora.

"What are you doing?" Athora asked as he was confused of what is Keisetsu doing right now.

"Know what this sword makes me?" He preferred to his own Buddy, "A Nine-Sword Style Sword Master!" He entitled himself.

"Nine-Sword Style?" Kanata asked, "I won't deny it's impressive, but you are strong even without this ability!"

"That's rich, coming from the newbie who the match. I cast Fable of the Sword Sage!" He cast, "I pay one life and all of my swords gets 7000 power!" He paid one life as he gave his items a boost.

"Did he really say 7000 power?!" Kanata asked as he got surprised after hearing the effect.

"Now I don't need to do Link Attack." Keisetsu said as he pulls out Armas Replica from the ground, "Armas!" He strikes Athora as he destroys him.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Kanata said as his Buddy was revived due to Soulguard.

"I will protect him til the end!" Athora said with confidence.

"Crystal Spike!" Kanata kicks the ball at Keisetsu, however. He used Caladborg Replica to block it.

"It's no use!" He said after blocking the ball, "You see, my Caladborg here decreases the effect damage by 1 point!" He explained his item's effect, "I know everything about your fighting style, Kanata. Now time for the next blade." He pull out another Armas from the ground, "Armas!" He strike his weapon through Athora as it destroys him again.

"Revive with Soulguard!" Kanata said as his Buddy was revived again due to Soulguard.

"I will shield Kanata over and over again!" Athora said as Keisetsu puts Armas on the ground again and moves to the next weapon.

"I'll keep going til you're shattered into tiny crystals! Here comes the pain!" Keisetsu makes his third attack and jumps up, "Now say goodnight, dragon!"

"Now I cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata cast a counterspell as he managed to protect his Buddy.

"Then I'll use Eckesachs' Double Attack!" Keisetsu said.

"I cast! Prism Amulet!" He cast as Athora was engulfed in red aura as the red lightning stops Keisetsu from attacking Athora.

"I told you that I would be Kanata's shield!" Athora yelled. Keisetsu landed as he pulls out Caladborg for the next attack.

"No matter what you do, resistants is futile!"

"I cast! Radiant Shell!" He cast as it protected Athora from the attack again.

"That's 5 attacks already. He's really hanging on there." Minako said.

"But the spell's effect damage won't do anything." Baku said.

"Yeah, all because of that Caladborg's effect." Haruka said.

"Darn it!" Noboru said, "And that's not all!"

"Yeah, that spell just used up the last of Kanata's hand cards." Gaito said as Kanata's hand is completely empty, "Now he has no way to defend himself."

"Gotta be a way." Gao believed.

"Hmph." Batzz said.

"The end of the line for you, Kanata! Now suffer Laevateinn's power!" He made his next attack with his Buddy and slashed at Athora.

"Curse you!" Athora yelled as he got destroyed.

"Athora!" Kanata yelled.

"Now do you understand?" Keisetsu asked.

"Huh?" Kanata got confused.

"The Keisetsu you defeated is no longer existed. And thanks to this most powerful sword!" He referred to his Buddy, "I've surpassed Kanata Oozora! Having to watch you paraded around being called the No-Damage Fighter made me sick! Now I win!"

"He announced his own win?!" Baku asked as he got surprised.

"It would be obvious that Keisetsu will be able to beat Kanata." Minako said.

"Because he can't do anything without hand cards!" Gao said as Keisetsu brings his two Nagelring Replicas to attack.

"At long last, you will taste the cold edge of my swords!" He jumps up as Kanata tries to defend himself from the impact of the attack, "Nagelring! Nagelring! Nagelring!" He keeps attacking Kanata mulitple times as it was 4 damage already.

"Don't look, Haruka." Kuguru covered Haruka's eyes from seeing the action.

"Huh? But I wanna see." Haruka said.

"Is he really going to use all of his swords?" Baku asked as Keisetsu attacked Kanata with his next sword.

"Durandal!" He inflicted two damage.

"Kanata..." Minako said with concerned look on her face as Gaito is getting anxious after seeing this.

"He's hacking him to bits!" Abygale said.

"No! Stop it!" Gaito yelled but Keisetsu kept on attacking.

"Excalibur!" He inflicted 3 damage.

"You're the member of CHAOS Four right? Can't you stop him?!" Noboru asked Tenko about this.

"I do not. Care for that." Tenko said.

"Huh?! What do you mean?!"

"I will. Only obey. Orders from. Master Wisdom." She said as Minako looked at Tenko.

"Tenko... You never turn down those kinds of things. What has happened to you..." Minako said quietly.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Please! That's enough!" Athora yelled after seeing Kanata getting suffered.

* * *

"I thought this was a Buddyfight. I'm not breaking any rules. I'm just winning my match! But of course, I'm totally crushing it! And I owe everything to Master Wisdom!"

"Can't you see Wisdom's just using you, Keisetsu? Like he did with Tenko over there. He must've done something to her that lead her to follow Wisdom like that." Kanata explained.

"Kanata..." Gao said as he got concerned.

"Shut your mouth. I couldn't care less about that girl just because she became his lackey. But you're just jealous that I'm taking your Buddy and you're totally useless without Athora's help!" Keisetsu said as he was about to land his finishing blow.

"The same goes for you and your dependence on Wisdom!" Kanata argued.

"Die..." Keisetsu said as he made his final blow, "Excalibur!" He wiped him out.

* * *

(Ka: 0/ Item: Crystal Spike/ G: 1: None/Athora/Rizzling)

(Ke: 3/ Item: Nagelring Replica/Excalibur/Durandal/Nagelring Replica/Laevateinn/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

Kanata screamed in agony after being defeated.

"Kanata!" Gao yelled. Kanata kneel down after being defeated.

"Kanata?!" Athora said as he came back from the Drop Zone.

"How do you like them apples?" Keisetsu said the expression, "Defeat not so sweet? Now you know how I felt when you beat me way back when." He said as Gao and the others came to them and Tenko joins up with Keisetsu.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gao asked as they checked on him.

"I'm fine." Kanata said with a bit of frustration.

"I assume. The mission. Is done?" Tenko asked Keisetsu.

"Heh. Of course I did. You saw it right?" He asked her.

"I have. No comment. For the match." She replied as Keisetsu grunted.

"Tch. I wonder why you were picked by Master Wisdom."

"Hey, bro!" Baku yelled as it got their attention, "You didn't have to get so intensive, you know?!"

"Come on, Tenko. We're out of here. Our mission's done." Keisetsu ignored Baku as he and Tenko turned to leave. But then he stopped, "You lost! That's all that matters." He turned his head to them, "I won! Now remember this, I'm Keisetsu of the Sword Arts!"

"I may have lost today, but next time I won't. I will challenge as many times as it takes." Kanata swore.

"Not now." Gao warned.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll just slice you to bits again." Keisetsu swore as he leaves. Minako look at her sister.

"Tenko..." She said as she grips her hand but then Gaito took her hand and holds it. She looked at Gaito.

"Don't worry, you'll get her back soon." He said as she smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

Later, at the evening at the Grimoire Tower.

"Master Keisetsu. Such trouble you caused." Grimoire said after seeing the circumstances.

"Indeed. Keisetsu has. Violented the orders. From Master Wisdom." Tenko said.

"Hey! Don't go critizing about me!" Keisetsu argued.

"But it is true though. If you go around Buddyfighting without permission, it throws off Master Wisdom's plans." Grimoire agreed.

"Master Wisdom told me to become strong. So I'll Buddyfight whenever I feel like it. Do you have a problem with that?" Keisetsu complained as Tenko raised her item in front of him as it got him nervous.

"You dare. Question Master Wisdom's. Orders?" She asked, "Anyone. Who dares to. Interfere. Will be. Eliminated." Then Grimoire raised his hand.

"Calm yourself, Tenko. Master Wisdom won't be satisfied if you do that behind his back." He said as Tenko put her item back in her scabbard.

"I understand."

"Heh. That's what I thought. You're just scared. When I'm stronger, I'll be sitting right there. And then Tenko will be the one who can be loyal to me, not just Master Wisdom." He swore, "And you'll be thrown out of your butt somewhere."

"What you speak may be true. But until... You must obey Master's wishes." Grimoire advised, "You should follow Tenko's example since her loyalty to Master Wisdom is absolute."

* * *

At the park. The kids are trying out the free app when they came to the Grimoire Park that time. But then all of the sudden, one of the phones have the CHAOS notification on it as it started flashing. Then one of the small Buddy monsters started to feel pain all of the sudden. Then sirens came as the amublance came around, helping the monsters who are suffering.

* * *

Spotlight has shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome to more Corner Time!" Both said together.

"The next chapter will be about another match for Kanata but with another opponent other than Keisetsu." Daisuke said.

"Think it'll be Tenko?" Ryuusei asked.

"Nah, it will be someone else. But we'll wait and find out who. Anyways, give us a review of what you think and provide us with more card ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


End file.
